Nero
by Cetoelverse
Summary: Mi nombre es Nero nací de una idea sencilla la típica OC sobrepoweado que asiste a Beacon lo típico una historia sin sentido solo diversión pero salio el volumen 5 y cierta decisión tomadas por el Gilipollas de Kerry Shitcross y por el Puto Mierda Luna hicieron al autor odiar todo de esa mierda puta mierda de RWBY salvo una y ahora es un hater lleno de odio y esta historia con él.
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueño de RWBY ni de sus personajes todo eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y autores no recibo ni cobro dinero por esta historia.**

* * *

"Bueno si has entrado a esta historia a buscar una historia seria medianamente decente con buena trama original con personajes carismáticos e interesantes ¡Qué coño haces aquí!"

"Vamos muy rápido no pasa nada ni siquiera que le vamos hacer el autor pasa por lo que se conoce página en blanco y no puede conseguir avanzar en ninguna de sus mierdas de historias y después de ver el corto de Deadpool 2 Dios que bueno y tachan aquí estoy yo."

"¿Quién soy? Bueno veras si lees la historia **Remnant-54937** encontraras mi versión emo suicida Dios te auto publicitas joder que bajos has caído bueno que hemos perdido el norte hagamos esto bueno amigo de habla española y no vengáis con eso de castellano y latino en serio donde quieras que te metes en youtube hay un jodido comentario de este es mejor este peor que si onda vital que si guasón a nadie le importa."

"Bueno coge tu lista Kirito o Gary Stu son sinónimos como prefieras haber hijo ilegitimo de un personaje op cumplo apariencia op cumplo, oh el cliché de huérfano de madre y pasado trágico que original y mira tengo heterocromia todo listo que comience esto."

"Mira ese impresionante chico de 19 años ese soy yo pelo de punta negro despeinado vamos lo tengo igual que Noctis si el Sasuke Uchiha de Final Fantasy me llaman Nero porque en este mundo hay que llamarse como un color o hacer alusión a él claro que eso no tiene ningún sentido Nero es negro en italiano pero en este mundo solo hablan inglés mírame ahí con mi ojo azul derecho y mi ojo rojo bueno te lo pondré fácil ahora el autor va a describir mi vestimenta un abrigo negro sin mangas con una capucha negra debajo llevo debajo llevo un chaleco negro de mangas cortas debajo lleva una manga larga negras que tienen vendas negras que llegan hasta la palma pantalón negro con correas sujetas en los muslos y botas negras. No lo ves pero mi brazo izquierdo vendado y con un sello cortesía de Ozpin es el brazo de Nero DCM4 a fin de cuentas soy la combinación de varios personajes búscalo en google se llama Devil Bringer y ahora sé lo que estas pensando como acabe aquí bueno haz caso a la experiencia si te están buscando las autoridades nunca te comas dos pizzas familiares bajan más rápido de lo que crees." Dijo el hablando para la audiencia estaba encerrado en una sala de interrogatorios de la comisaria de la policía de Vale era oscura y con una sola luz encendida que mostraba la mesa donde estaba esposado esperando.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió.

Una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo rubio muy claro recogido en un moño con un rizo colgando hacia abajo el lado derecho de su cara. Sus ojos de color verde brillante y lentes delgadas ovulares. Vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga con un amplio escote su parte inferior del cuerpo está cubierta por una falda tubo de tallo negro alto con botones de bronce y medias negro-marrón Lleva botas negras de tacón marrones, y una capa que es de color púrpura dentro y negro en el exterior que termina en forma puntiaguda.

"O si es la milf barra dominatrix."

Detrás de ella apareció un hombre. Un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo gris alborotado y los ojos marrones. Lleva sombreadas gafas de cristal y un pequeño alfiler púrpura en forma de cruz en la cubierta alrededor de su cuello. Su atuendo se compone principalmente de un traje negro desabrochado sobre un chaleco abotonado y una camisa verde. También lleva zapatos negros y pantalones largos de color verde oscuro.

"Y el profesor O." Dijo Nero sarcástico a las dos personas con las que ahora compartía habitación.

"Nero Branwen." Dijo el hombre antes de tomar asiento enfrente de Nero. Dijo el tranquilamente mirando al joven.

"Nero a secas ese pajarraco solo se tiro a la puta de mi madre ahí termina nuestra relación." Dijo Nero apartando la mirada del hombre solo para su mano derecha recibir un golpe de una fusta de la otra mujer.

"Modela tu vocabulario joven." Dijo ella en una expresión estricta.

"Utilizaba su cuerpo para dar placer a los hombres a cambio de dinero creo que lo he dicho bien a no espera estoy en Vale lo siento." Dijo Nero levantando su mano en alto antes de volver a ponerla sobre la mesa "Bien en ese caso. Nero a secas ese pajarraco solo se tiro a la a la prostituta de mi madre."

"Bien." Dijo el hombre mientras comenzó puso sus manos sobre la mesa y la cruzo quedando su codos apoyados. "Tienes los siguientes cargos en tu contra." Dijo el mientas hecho una mirada al joven que suspiro y cruzo la pierna derecha en su regazo.

"Asesinato."

"Dijo que Wars Star I El Nacer de La Esperanza era la mejor película y su personaje favorito era Raj Raj Binks. Si es su nombre al revés ¿Qué quieres un premio?" Dijo Nero a la audiencia provocando que el hombre y la mujer intercambiaran miradas de incredulidad.

"Destrucción a la propiedad pública y privada." Dijo el hombre otro de los cargos en su contra.

"Daños colaterales." Dijo el no importándole.

"Acoso sexual."

"No pienso disculparme." Dijo El chico mientras evaluaba sus opciones incluso pese a su situación se mantenía arrogante.

"A lo que hemos de sumar tu obra en la autopista." Dijo el mostrando un vídeo en un scroll grande con Nero con una daga rajando el cuello de un hombre tras suspirar el hombre le volvió a hablar "¿Por qué no has intentado escapar?" Le pregunto el hombre sabiendo que podía hacerlo sin problemas incluso con ellos.

"¿Que posibilidad tengo yo contra el gran Ozpin y su amiga atrapada en la friendzone?" Lo último lo dijo mirando a la mujer.

"Podías haberlo hecho antes de que llegáramos o quieres eso precisamente que te atrapen para que aquellos a los que persigues se confíen y cuando piensen que ya no puedes tocarlos atacarles." Dijo el con precisión leyendo la mente del chico.

El muchacho no respondió _"Esos cabrones se merecen morir."_

"Nero no tienes por qué ser así podemos ayudarte confía en nosotros comparte información dinos quienes son quienes fueron lo que te dieron ese brazo simplemente háblanos si no conmigo con tu padre." Dijo el hombre tratando de ayudar al muchacho.

El chico levanto el dedo del centro dando clara idea de que no iba a hacerlo. Causando al hombre suspirar. _"Padre ese pajarraco estuvo ausente 14 años de mi vida solo salí de su escroto ahí termina nuestra relación."_

"He movido unos hilos y he conseguido llegar a un acuerdo con el consejo." Dijo Ozpin al chico "Tu futuro depende de lo que respondas a esta pregunta." Nero le miro preguntándose que iba a pedirle.

"¿Quieres asistir a mi escuela?" Le pregunto al joven con total sinceridad le estaba dando la posibilidad de convertirse en un Huntsmen todo ello ante la sorpresa de la mujer el chico lo miro inexpresivamente.

"¿Tu qué coño te hechas en el café?" Dijo Nero nunca quiso ser un Huntsmen y estaba ofreciendo a un criminal la posibilidad de ir a su academia algo ridículo teniendo en cuenta su condición además no quería ni pensaba hacer eso tenía otros asuntos que atender.

"Te estoy dando la posibilidad de elegir podrías utilizar tu habilidades para ayudar a los demás para evitar que otros pasen por lo que tú." Dijo Ozpin tratando de convencer al muchacho.

"Guárdate esas gilipolleces para el que las quiera." Lo siguiente que vino fue otro golpe de la fusta de la mujer pero esta vez a su cabeza. Causando que el chico se llevara la mano donde fue golpeado.

"Si no lo haces no veremos obligados a tomar medidas drásticas." Dijo el hombre cual era su otra elección causando que el joven se levantas enfadado, lo mirara y le señalara con el dedo índice en su cara.

"¡Escúchame bien albino hipócrita con voz de Agente Washington el día que quiera ser como el comemierda lameculos de mi padre y pasar cuatro años de mi vida en Hogwarts para después salir a luchar contra los primos negros de los hollows como un puto shinigami para con los años ganarme tu confianza lo bastante como para que me aceptes es tu puta secta de cosplayers del Mago de OZ!" Ozpin se tomo un sorbo de su taza de café mientras el joven prosigue.

"¡Ese día rellenare el formulario de tu academia para hacer tu examen de ingreso en vez de limpiarme el culo con él!." Dijo el antes de retirar el dedo. "Pero hasta entonces como le dije a ese pajarraco no te metas en mi vida."

"Bueno en honor a la amistad que mantengo con tu padre quería darte elección ahora no me dejas mas remedio." Dijo Ozpin negando la cabeza decepcionado.

"Bien ahora llévame a prisión para que pueda fugarme y seguir con mi vida." Dijo esperando.

"¿A prisión?" Ozpin negó con la cabeza "Como ya te dije llegue a un acuerdo con el consejo si o si vas a ir a la academia tanto si quieres como si no." Dijo Ozpin causando que el chico comenzara a reírse tanto que comenzó a golpear la mesa donde se encontraba la mujer lo miro cuestionando la salud mental del director de Beacon. "Así que me temo que tendré que obligarte."

"Adelante." Dijo él con una sonrisa arrogante. Ozpin tranquilamente volvió a tomar otro sorbo de su taza de café. "¿Qué profundidad tiene esa taza?" Le pregunto Nero.

 **Al día siguiente**

Un nuevo día en el Reino de Vale no uno cualquiera sino el día en que los nuevos estudiantes ingresaran en la Beacon Academy todos llenos con ilusión iniciando el camino con la esperanza de convertirse en Huntsmen y estar un paso mas cerca de logras sus objetivos y hacer realidad sus esperanzas e ilusiones. Pero toda regla tiene su excepción.

"Hijo de perra lo ha hecho. Eh eh socorro eeeeeeeeeeeeeh." Nero estaba atado a una camilla metálica con varios cintas de goma atándolo llevaba una camisa de fuerza blanca un bozal marrón y sus manos esposadas detrás suyo. "¡Tengo que meaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" Chillo en la bodega de la nave que lo iba a llevar a Beacon. "¡Socorrooooooooooo!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune Arc era un joven de 17 años llevaba una sudadera negra de manga larga de color naranja con un armadura pectoral blanca con hombreras también llevaba guantes marrones hasta los nudillos y un pantalón azul claro con zapatilla negras había empezado mal su primer día después de haber vomitado y ni siquiera había entrado todavía en Beacon "Okay cálmate has llegado hasta aquí recuerda lo que decía papa tienes que tener confianza en ti mismo." Dijo a sí mismo tras separarse del cubo y la nave ya no se movía se bajo fue el ultimo o eso pensaba cuando vio a dos guardias bajar al verdadero ultimo estudiante de la nave.

"¡Fascistas!" Chillo Nero tratando inútilmente de moverse y escapar pero si no podía escapar haría lo único que podía hacer hablar y chillar."¡Hipócritas! Mucha libertad de elección mucho podrás ser lo que quieras y mírame ni que fuera un fauno." Dijo en después de literalmente haber sido arrastrado hacia Beacon. "Ni siquiera me habéis dicho que tengo derecho aguardar silencio me falta la maldita capacidad pero aunque la tuviera no me callareis." Todo eso lo dijo ante la mirada de Jaune que se acerco movido por su curiosidad.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo Jaune mirando al Nero.

Uno de los guardias se acerco a él "Hemos de llevar a este tipo a la sala de conferencias de la academia." Dijo él lo cual le dio una ida a Jaune hasta que se dio cuenta de que podían ahorrarse el trabajo. "¿Eres estudiante?"

"Si." Dijo él el hombre miro a su compañero y asintió.

"Bien en ese caso puedes llevarlo tú." Dijo él dejando al a Jaune incrédulo y pronunciando un qué.

"No iras a dejarme con este estereotipo de protagonista perdedor de anime echi que de alguna manera termina montándose un harem." Dijo Nero no gustándole la situación y lo que le parecía Jaune a primera vista.

"No lo desates bajo ninguna circunstancia y si se te escapa tu responderás al Profesor Ozpin." Dijo el hombre mientras se marchaba con su compañero dejando a los dos jóvenes ahí solos con la camilla donde estaba atado afortunadamente todo pensado tenia ruedas y posa manos para tirar de él.

Tras un incomodo silencio Jaune hablo "Entonces ¿estás aquí para convertirte en Huntsman?"

"Si estoy aquí voluntariamente por eso estoy atado como si fuera ¡El puto Hannibal Lantern!" Chillo el no creyéndose de verdad que estaba teniendo esta conversación.

¿Y por qué estas atado de esa manera?" Pregunto Jaune viéndolo un poco excesivo.

"Porque una zorra mal follada pensó que el riego de fuga era muy alto aún cuando tomaron una política contrainsurgencia." Dijo esta vez tranquilamente mientras Jaune empezaba a tirar de él sin rumbo fijo.

"¿Política contrainsurgencia?" Pregunto Jaune siendo la primera vez que oía esa palbras.

"¿Has visto el Suicide Squad o leído los cómics del Suicide Squad?" Le pregunto a su acompañante.

"No." Dijo Jaune ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

"Por cierto Justin." Dijo Nero captando su atención.

"Me llamo Jaune, Jaune Arc" Dijo Juane dando un presentación formal esperando oír el nombre del que estaba llevando pero no hubo respuesta.

"¿Cuál de ellos? Tienes tantos fanfictions" Dijo Nero una vez más rompiendo la cuarta pared.

"Cuando alguien se presenta lo normal es dar tu nombre." Dijo Jaune lo que era lo que el interpretaba como normal.

"Estoy atado a una camilla con correas esposado con una camisa de fuerza y un jodido bozal en la boca a ti parece que esta situación es normal." Dijo Nero totalmente tranquilo mientras continuaban su camino.

"Bueno no obviamente es raro." Dijo Jaune sabiendo lo raro que era la situación.

"Whoa tu capacidad de observación me deja atónito. Y para que tu cerebro lo entienda lo digo ¡con sarcasmo!" Dijo a él ahora que se fijo no había guardias solo el si conseguía convencerlo para que lo desatara solo sería cuestión de matarlo y huir. "Mira ahora que no están mirando desátame." Dijo el esperando que fuera lo bastante tonto como para hacerlo.

"No puedo hacer eso tengo que llevarte ante…" Fueron interrumpidos por la explosión que se oyó en el patio "¿Has oído eso?"

"No soy sordo." Dijo Nero con sarcasmo otra vez.

"Sarcasmo." Dijo Jaune identificándolo.

"Buen chico ahora desátame y te daré una galleta." Dijo Nero como si estuviera hablando con un cachorrito.

"Tenemos que ir a comprobar si hay alguien herido." Dijo él mientras aligeraba el paso.

"Normalmente cuando hay una explosión el instinto de auto conservación te hace correr en dirección contraria. ¿Y por que hablas en plural?" Dijo Nero mientras erra arrastrado en dirección a la explosión.

Ahí vieron a dos chicas discutir en la distancia una iba de negro con una capucha roja y la otra iba vistiendo en su mayoría blanco esta ultima parecía enfadad sermoneando constantemente a la otra todo hasta que una tercera apareció poniendo haciendo que la chica de blanco se fuera mientras la otra no tardo en hacer lo mismo dejando a la chica con la capucha roja solo que se dejo caer en el suelo.

Mientras Nero trataba de convencer a Jaune para salir de allí ignorando todo lo que estaba pasando "Mira vámonos de aquí conozco un club y hay gemelas si trabajamos en equipo y me desatas te llevare yo seré libre y seré tu compinche y tu serás salvado de tu virginidad autoimpuesta por que como buen protagonista visual novel no sabes captar las malditas señales."

"Parece necesitar ayuda." Dijo Jaune mientras se dirigía.

"Puedo entender tu complejo de caballero de brillante armadura pero ¡no me arrastres contigo!" Dijo Nero obligado por Jaune a acercarse más a la chica y ahora la veía mejor vestida con una blusa negra una capucha roja un cinturón con una rosa y su pelo corto rojizo oscuro con una falda negra con adornos rojos al final a juego con botas negras con suela roja. Y ojos color plateado si era ella Ruby.

"Soy Jaune." Dijo el tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Ruby." Dijo ella aceptando su mano entonces se fijo en el prisionero. Una enorme sonrisa vino a su cara. "¿Nero?" Dijo ella tomando un mejor vistazo de él. "¡Nero!" dijo ella lanzándose a abrazar a la persona que él consideraba su primo.

"¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decirte mono chillón que no me abraces si llevas ropa puesta!" Dijo el chillando a su prima que lo soltara.

"¿Le conoces?" Le pregunto Jaune haciendo que Ruby lo soltara.

"Es mi primo." Dijo ella causando a Jauen mirar a Ruby luego a Nero otra vez a Ruby y de nuevo a Nero.

"Por enésima vez tu y yo no tenemos correlación sanguínea la teoría de S+Q=R fue desmentida por los guionistas y creador de la serie." Dijo Nero no considerando ni a Ruby ni a su prima su familia.

"Espera ¿qué haces tú aquí?" Le pregunto a su primo honorario extrañándole ver en Beacon.

"Porque quiero ser como papa." Dijo Nero en lo que Jaune identifico como sarcasmo en base a su conversación posterior pero a Ruby se le iluminaron los ojos. _"A puesto la misma cara que yo cuando veo una peli porno con lesbianas."_

"¡Por fin!" Dijo Ruby abrazando fuertemente a Nero.

Tan fuerte que tenía problemas para respirar "Quítamela de encima." Dijo Nero ahogándose y si oxigeno.

"Tío Qrow Papa y Yang habían perdido la esperanza que me alejara de ti que eras un muy mala influencia." Dijo Ruby embocinada de que su primo por fin hubiera visto la luz y enmendara el camino correcto y lo que es mas lo harían juntos en Beacon.

"Yo soy la mala influencia y no tu tío alcohólico con historias verdes que maneja un espada/guadañar escopeta, tu padre sobre protector maltratador de perros que por que por cierto para conseguir mandarlo por correo hay que ser campeón de tetris y tu hermana con problemas de control de la ira y abandono."

"Pero finalmente lo has hecho has visto la luz y has emprendido el camino correcto." Dijo ella liberándolo por fin haciendo que Nero diera las gracias a cualquier entidad divina responsable.

"¿Buscar el genocidio de una especie entera tan antigua como el propio mundo es el camino correcto?" Dijo Nero respirando por fin con normalidad.

"Finalmente te vas a convertir en un cazador para ayudar a los demás."

"No puedo evitar tener la sensación de que esta conversación está siendo unilateral." Dijo Jaune mirando la escena.

"Escúchame fascista intolerante." Dijo Nero a Ruby quitándole la emoción de su cara

"Yo no soy una fascista." Dijo ella defendiéndose de la acusación de su primo.

"Intentas imponer tus creencias a los demás queriendo que todo seamos como tú y hagamos cosas buenas y ayudemos a los demás tenemos derecho a elegir lo que queremos ser y si queremos ser unos cabrones psicópatas que no tienen reparos en matar para lograr lo que quieren tenemos ese derecho." Nero paró en seco al darse cuenta de algo.

"Derechos….Dios ya ha empezado el lavado de cerebro estoy hablando como Ozpin no quiero" "No quiero llevar unas gafas de sol y pasarme todo el día bebiendo café prefiero la Cola-Coca no podemos decir la doble CC por los derechos de autor pese a que en realidad le estamos haciendo publicidad gratuita." Dijo él con lagrimas en los ojos llorando no queriendo convertirse en algo como Ozpin o pero aun su padre.

"¿Siempre es así?" Le pregunto Jaune en voz baja.

"Oh desde que lo conozco ha sido si así tiene mucho imaginación incluso dice que este mundo no es real que no es más que un mundo escrito por un tipo en una isla en un lugar llamado Tierra que nos plagia de una serie de internet." Dijo Ruby tranquilamente aún sin darse cuenta del sarcasmo de Nero.

"Pero por fin vas a." Dijo Ruby que fue cortada por Nero.

"Escúchame estaba siendo sarcástico no me interesa convertirme en uno de esos mierdas ni voy a ayudar a la gente solo estoy aquí por que como tu capacidad de raciocinio es incapaz de procesar estoy obligado." Dijo Nero con tono de pocos amigos borrando la sonrisa de Ruby de la cara, "Ahora desátame para que pueda irme de aquí y con un poco de suerte no volver verte." Ese último comentario obligo a Ruby a hundir la cabeza y mirar al suelo.

"Pero vosotros soy familia ¿no?" Dijo Jaune no acostumbrado a esta clase de relación familiar.

"Desátame." Dijo Nero no queriendo estar ni un minuto más ahí.

"No hasta que le pidas perdón." Dijo Jaune.

"Tú mismo." Cuando pasaron cinco minutos Jaune se dio cuenta de que Nero no iba a ceder por lo que tuvieron que volver a caminar los tres en un incomodo silencio.

Jaune al ver lo deprimida que estaba Ruby trato de animarla. "Entonces ¿explotaste?"

"¡Eso fue un accidente!" Dijo ella tratando de justificar. "Además no fuiste tú el chico vomito."

"El problemas de mareo es más común de lo que la gente piensa." Dijo Jaune también tratando de defenderse.

"Como echo de menos mi bodega tan solitaria llena de silencio salvo mi propia voz." Dijo Nero no queriendo pasar ni un minuto más con esos dos.

"Bueno me llamo Juane Arc coto, dulce y fácil de pronunciar. Las chicas lo aman."

" _¿Cómo puede tener un nombre que significa amarillo en francés si aquí no existe Francia? Y lo digo yo que mi nombre es italiano."_ Nero pensó en vez de hablar no queriendo ser arrastrado a la conversación. Que siguió hasta que Ruby saco a su arma y la clavo en el suelo.

"¿Es un guadaña?" Dijo Jaune parándose y por ende deteniendo a Nero que suspiro.

"Me imagino a mis manos en vuestros cuellos hasta oír el dulce crack." Dijo Nero feliz sonriendo con esa fantasía en su cabeza.

"Además de un rifle de francotirador de alto impacto personalizable." Dijo ella otra característica de su arma.

"¿Un qué?" Dijo Jaune no entendiendo el lenguaje técnico de Ruby.

"También dispara." Dijo Nero inmóvil. "Y también es su consolador."

"Oh ge…espera ¿Qué?." Dijo Jaune.

"¡No es verdad!" Dijo Ruby a su primo.

"Que no hay que avergonzarse hay que aceptarlo yo cuando no puedo comprar la medicina me rasco." Dijo Nero aunque los dos parecían no entender o preferían no hacerlo.

"¿Y tú que tienes?" Le pregunto Ruby a Jaune queriendo ver su arma y no queriendo saber el significado de esa frase.

"Tengo una espada." Dijo el desenvainándola.

"Yo también dispara y está entre mis piernas." Dijo Nero aburrido.

"Y un escudo." Dijo el mostrando el escudo con el emblema de su familia.

"¿Y qué hacen?" Dijo Ruby tocando el escudo que se comprimió obligando a Jaune a batallar para atraparlo cuando finalmente lo consiguió.

"El escudo se hace más pequeño. Así cuando me canso de llevarlo puedo ponerlo a un lado.

"Pero ¿no pesaría lo mismo?" Pregunto no viendo diferencia.

"Si así es." Dijo Jaune cabizbajo ante la diferencia de armamento."

"No estés triste no es el tamaño sino como lo usas." Dijo Nero pero no se refería a las armas precisamente.

"¿Y tú que tienes?" Le pregunto Jaune a Nero.

"Ganas de ir al baño ¿me desatas?" Dijo Nero con una sonrisa esperando que lo consiguiera. Pero no hizo efecto.

"Él puede." Ruby iba a hablar hasta que Nero hablo.

"Dile eso y le soltare la anécdota conveniente al argumento que mantendrá mi arma en secreto." Dijo él pero con Ruby no entendiendo nada. "Segundo día del segundo trimestre en Signal."

"¿A qué se refiere?" Pregunto Jaune.

"A nada." Dijo ella negando con los brazos y la cabeza para que olvidara el tema. "Es que soy una fanática de las armas se me fue un poco la mano cuando diseñe la mía." Dijo ella cambiando el tema.

"Espera ¿la diseñaste tu?" Dijo Jaune mirando a Ruby impresionada que asintió.

"Todos los estudiantes de Signal se construyen su propia arma." Una mirada de Nero interpretada como un atrévete. "Si eso todos sin excepciones."

"¿Tú hiciste la tuya?" Le pregunto a Jaune.

"Eh no es una herencia familiar incluso fue empleada en La Gran Guerra." Dijo el bajando la mirada avergonzado.

"Bueno suena como un reliquia familiar para mí, pero me gusta. No mucha gente aprecia los clásicos hoy en día." Dijo ella tratando de animarlo.

"Si hazle caso le gustan la historia de cliché fantasía donde el final todo es luz y arcoíris menos para las perdices." Dijo Nero en torno cursi sin otra cosa que hacer. "¿Y quién narices iba a comerse un perdiz son puro hueso."

"Si clásicos…" Dijo Jaune mientras decidió seguir adelante empujando a Nero.

"Entonces ¿por qué me ayudaste en el patio?" Dijo Ruby que se puso al día con ellos.

"Antes de que respondas te aviso su padre puede convertir de un solo puñetazo tu bolsa escrotal en tortilla y su tío va con una escopeta a todas parte." Dijo Nero que pensara su respuesta aunque a él le daba igual lo que hiciera con su prima postiza.

Jaune tras tragar un poco de aliento y pensar lo que iba a decir hablo "¿Por qué no lo haría? Mi madre siempre decía. Los extraños son solo amigos que aún no conoces." Dijo Jaune.

"Vaya normalmente lo que suelen decirte es que no hables con extraños. Y menos si tienen un furgoneta y te ofrecen caramelos." Dijo Nero mientras entonces Ruby se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿A dónde estamos yendo?" Dijo Ruby al darse cuenta que iban por ahí sin rumbo fijo.

"Ah ni idea yo te estaba siguiendo a ti." Dijo Jaune causando que el trió se detuviera en seco.

"Señoras y señores nuestros héroes." Dijo Nero esperando ver sin más remedio que hacían ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune, Ruby y Nero llegaron a sala donde se reunían los estudiantes de primer año estudiantes pero Nero solo veía la verdad sombras negras. "Mierda Jaune tira la cartera después cancelas las tarjetas y da marcha atrás despacio."

"Eso ha sido racista." Dijo Jaune que mientras seguía llevando a Nero.

"Racista no tienen cara no son más que siluetas eso da grima." Nero justifico que no tenía nada en contra de la piel solo de que fueran sombras sin cara lo cual de hecho técnicamente los convierte en xenofobia.

"¡Ruby! ¡Por aquí!" Ruby oyó su nombre y ella y Jaune se viraron en su dirección. Era una chicha con una larga melena rubia y ojos lilas con una bufanda naranja y un chaleco marrón manga cortas con una blusa amarilla que mostraba su amplio escote con un corazón ardiente negro más abajo llevaba un cinturón marrón con hebilla que parecía una especia de minifalda con el corazón ardiendo en dorado mientras llevaba pantalones cortos negros y en los pies llevaba botas de plataforma marrones con calcetines naranjas a diferentes longitudes también es su manos llevaba guantes negros de nudillos y su arma que parecían unas muñequeras de color amarillo."

"Oh ¡Oye tenemos que irnos!" Dijo Ruby mientras agarraba la camilla de Nero.

"¿Por que hablas en plural?" Dijo mientras Ruby tiraba de Nero y lo ponía delante de ella tuvo que tumbarlo lo bastante para que sus manos llegaran a los manillares.

"¡Nos vemos después de la ceremonia!" Dijo ella tirando de Nero que estaba literalmente tumbado.

"No dejes que me lleve esta caperucita roja hiperactiva sálvame tu eh ¿Cómo te llamabas?" Amarillo, Yellow, желтый, Kiiro, Giallo, Geel, Sāmasama." Nero trato de recordar el nombre de Jaune inútilmente mientras su prima se lo llevaba.

"¿Y ahora donde voy a encontrar otra chica agradable y curiosa con la que hablar?" Dijo Jaune mientras se marchaba a buscar un sitio mientras era seguido por la vista de unos ojos verdes.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Nero mientras Ruby se abría paso con él.

"Somos familia." Dijo Ruby dado que pese a su constante desprecio consideraba a Nero para de su familia pese a que nunca había sido capaz de atravesar la barrera que él le había puesto por mucho que lo consideraran una causa perdida ella aun tenía fe en él.

"No lo somos y empiezo a pensar que eres masoquista." Dijo Nero incapaz de moverse arrastrado sin opción.

Yang esperaba con una sonrisa que poco a poco desapareció al ver lo que traía Ruby hasta ser un ceño fruncido pidiendo que eso fuera una visión producida por una indigestión.

Finalmente comprobó que no cuando Ruby lo soltó y intento ponerlo de pie pero no puedo así que la ayudo para encontrarse cara a cara con su primo.

"Nero." Dijo ella simplemente mirándole enfadad como si fuera una ex novia rencorosa.

"Idealización sexual occidental con nombre oriental." Dijo Nero a su prima con la misma cara.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" Dijo Yang señalando.

"Va a asistir a Beacon no es genial." Dijo Ruby.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Yang con los ojos en blanco.

"¿Como te admitió Ozpin?"

"Y yo que sé en todos los fanfics te aceptan aquí sin hacer preguntas simplemente te mete en la academia y ya está yo creo que es pederasta y un momento una academia al borde de un acantilado y sin comunicación con el exterior." Nero tras analizar en lugar se dio cuenta. "¡Oh Dios mío ahora todo tiene sentido quiere violarme ¿Por qué? nací tan atractivo ¿Por qué?!" Dijo Nero maldiciendo su suerte.

"Oh genial ya vuelve a divagar." Dijo Yang no queriendo estar con su primo loco y si iba a asistir a Beacon iba a ser 4 años muy largos.

"¿Bueno iba a preguntarte que tal tu día pero si has tenido que aguantarlo supongo que malo?" Dijo Yang a su hermana.

"Oh no la peor parte fue cuando me abandonaste y explote." Dijo Ruby captando la atención de Yang.

"Abandono y explosiones vaya estas describiendo perfectamente a tu hermana." Dijo Nero. Yang se tenso pero dio respiraciones profundas para calmarse no queriendo empezar el curso en la sala de castigo.

"Explote literalmente en frente de la escuela había fuego ¿Y creo que también hielo?" Ella comenzó a explicar a su hermana.

 _-Nero comienza a tararear el intro de Games of Thrones en su cabeza-_ al oír hielo y fuego en la misma frase.

"¿Estas siendo sarcástica?" Le pregunto su hermana.

"Ojala, tropecé con el equipaje de una chica muy borde."

"Tenía una piel blanca como si padeciera albinismo o talasemia con pelo blanco atado en una cola de caballo vestida completamente de blanco con ojos azules y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y era una perra borde." Dijo Nero a Ruby.

"Si ¿cómo lo sabes? O espera es verdad nos viste con Jaune"

"Si pero está detrás tuyo."

"¡Vosotros!" Chillo la mima chica tenía todas las características que Nero había enumerado llevaba una chaqueta blanca corta con manga larga roja en el interior llevaba pendientes y un collar y un vestido blanco con una parte negro y una falda blanca junto con sus botas de tacón.

"¡Oh Dios está pasando otra vez¡ dijo Ruby que salto sobre Yang que la agarro estilo nupcial.

"Oh Dios realmente explotaste." Dijo Yang que ahora creía la historia de su hermana.

"¡Fue un accidente!" Dijo ella bajándose de su hermana.

"Claro accidente yo también he cometido muchos accidentes como cuando mi cuchillo accidentalmente apuñalo nueve veces a ese tipo." Dijo Nero mientras Ruby se bajaba de Yang.

"Toma lee esto." Dijo la chica mientras le entregaba un folleto a Ruby sobre el uso de Dust responsable. "Y en cuanto a ti." Dijo mirando a Nero enfada analizándolo no creyó lo que veía viéndolo como si fuera un criminal al ver las distintas mediadas de seguridad. "Deberías mostrar más respeto."

"Escúchame bien perra de hielo." El ceño de la chica se frunció tanto que si las miradas matasen el cadáver de Nero tendría una apariencia horrible y repulsiva de lo deformado que estaría su cuerpo. "Llegas aquí con esa arrogancia y pomposidad Atlasiana bajo esa aura de superioridad y eso me molesta como mis insultos te molestan a ti. Así que vete al baño y te quitas el palo que os meten por el culo o si te ha venido la regla pues úsalo como tampón lo mismo hasta lo disfrutas." Nero sonrió burlonamente al notar la furia creciendo en ella. "¿Que pasa te he ofendido? arreglémoslo desátame lo pasaremos bien."

"¡Nero!" Dijo Yang tirando de el apartándolo de ella. Mientras Ruby se ponía delante de la chica antes de que literalmente la sangre llegara al río con todas las miradas puestas en ellos.

"Tu padres no se molestaron el enseñarte educación por lo que veo." Dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

"No pero lo que si me enseño mi papi es que tu papi es la putita de Ironwood." Dijo Nero algo que sorprendió a la chica

"Sé quién eres heladera pero no porque estás aquí ¿papi no quería que su muñequita de porcelana pasara frío en Atlas? O Se canso de pagarte los sobresalientes que narices apuesto a que ni siquiera pasaste el examen simplemente te compraron la plaza." Y llego al límite ella se sobresalto claramente furiosa como mostraba su expresiones faciales.

"¡Tú no tienes ni idea me oyes ni la más mínima idea!" Ruby tuvo que ponerse delante para evitar que la chica llegara a Nero todo mientras era observado por todos lo estudiante.

"Cuidado no te vaya a derretir." Dijo Nero burlonamente.

"¡Tú para ya!" Dijo Yang a Nero incluso si esa chica estaba siendo una borde lo estaba llevando muy lejos.

"¿O que? tu papa se lo dirá a mi papa." Tras acabar con la heredera paso a su prima.

"¡Qué tal si dejas de ser un imbécil por una vez en tu vida!" Le chillo Yang.

"Oh usas imbécil en vez de gilipollas porque tu hermanita está presente. Qué bonito" Dijo Nero con sarcasmo.

"¡Para ya!" Le chillo Yang.

"Sabes es gracioso yo por lo menos conozco a mi padre él tiene una excusa no lo sabía pero a diferencia de él tu madre si lo sabia es decir tuvo que cargar contigo nueve meses luego le importaste una mierda." El cabello de Yang se encendió y sus ojos se volvieron rojos y soltó un puñetazo que golpeo a Nero fue tal que lo mando volando a otra lado de la habitación rompiendo la camilla liberando a Nero también destrozo su bozal Nero estaba en el suelo riéndose.

"Tocamos un nervio." Dijo el tirado en el suelo Yang se lanzo a por él antes de ser lanzada lejos por la profesora Goodwitch que la apunto con su fusta.

Antes de dirigirse a Nero y levantarlo con su fusta. "Conmigo." Dijo ella enfada mientras saco a Nero de allí que antes de irse se despidió de su público.

"Gracias, habéis sido el peor publico que he visto en mi vida." Dijo Nero que era llevado fuera de allí por la profesora.

Ruby fue a ayudar a Yang ella se apoyo en Ruby y se levanto. "Dime sigues pensando que puede cambiar." Dijo a su hermana pequeña.

 **Despacho de Ozpin Noche**

"Confió en ti pero esto." Dijo Glynda dijo al director.

"Es un error." Dijo Ozpin antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza de café.

"Ya lo has visto esto podría ir a peor indisciplinado sin ningún respeto por la autoridad para meterlo aquí tuvimos que violar sus derechos civiles y poner una bomba en su cabeza." Dijo no entendiendo lo que pretendía.

"¿Bomba en su cabeza? Nunca haría algo como eso." Dijo Ozpin.

"¿Era mentira?" Dijo Glynda.

"Una mentira piadosa." Dijo Ozpin preguntándose cuantas veces se había dicho eso así mismo con el paso del tiempo.

"Entonces ¿por qué?" Le pregunto ella cual era el punto de tenerlo aquí. "Su padre tiro la toalla con él, toda su familia lo hizo." Dijo Glynda lo poco que sabía de él.

"Quizás eso es lo que necesita alguien con un poco de fe en él." Dijo Ozpin para el Nero estaba ahí por un motivo pero lo reconocía Glynda tenía razón quizás era una carta demasiado peligrosa.


	4. Chapter 4

"Omiwabe omiwabe omiwabe." Dijo Nero cantaba en su celda recién levantado aun con las legañas en sus ojos.

"En la Haven Academy la asiática Haven cagado esta el león ahiiiiiiiiii omimawabe omiwabe omiwabe no se si esto se escribe así pero me da igual." Dijo Nero "Pese a que el miedo es una respuesta natural ante un peligro." Dijo Nero mientras seguía cantando cuando la puerta se abrió revelando al profesor Ozpin.

"Sabes empiezo a creer que en vez de glóbulos rojos tienen copos de café ahí dentro." Dijo Nero al verlo de nuevo con su taza de café. "Y bueno siento curiosidad ¿como es hacérselo con un taza de café?"

"Bueno oí de tu incidente ayer." Dijo Ozpin mirando a Nero.

"Y me vas a expulsar bueno lo hemos intentado lastima espero que mueras ahogado en un mar de café." Dijo Nero encontrando difícil hacer algún chiste de cafeína.

"Hoy es la iniciación." Dijo Le explico Ozpin al muchacho.

"Si me dejas irme de aquí y te traeré a niños." Dijo Nero en un intento de soborno. "¿cachorritos? No tengo en nada en contras de la zoofilia a mi me ponen cachondos los pingüinos y hablando de eso ¿cepillarse a un Fauno es legal o se considera zoofilia? ¿Y si es una fauno perro llamarla perra es un insulto?" Ozpin decido ignorarlo.

"Y tendremos que desatarte." Le explico Ozpin al chico.

"Sabes normalmente cuando un alumno tiene una duda normalmente el profesor le responde." Dijo Nero ante su negativa a sus preguntas.

"¿Sabes lo que implante la cabeza?" Le pregunto Ozpin al chico pese a que le había hablado de la bomba en su cabeza.

"No responderé a menos que tu respondas a mis pregunta." Dijo Nero desafiante ante el profesor aguantándole la mirada.

"No y Si" Dijo Ozpin cediendo ante el muchacho.

"Una bomba pero cuestiono eso ¿sabes lo que creo? Que es mentira un rollo psicológico una prisión mental para que no escape de aquí." Dijo Nero.

Ozpin negó con la cabeza. "Si he mentido pero no a ti si me preguntan diré que es mentira pero en verdad la tienes." Ozpin mostró su pergamino donde había un punto verde dentro de una habitación que marcaba la posición de Nero.

"Un poco hipócrita de tu parte y bastante sucio." Dijo Nero antes de sonreír. "Me gusta esa faceta tuya es más me pone venga entra aquí y tiremos la pastilla de jabón." Dijo Nero al director de la academia.

"Bueno a veces se necesita un empujón en la dirección correcta." Dijo Ozpin justificando sus acciones.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?" Corrigió Nero "No pasa nada eres un cabrón y como no puedes hacerme chantaje emocional bueno tomaste medidas desesperadas." Dijo Nero restándole importancia.

"Créeme preferiría que hubiera otra manera que tú fueras mas cooperativo." Dijo Ozpin esperando llegar a un acuerdo pero ese chico no iba a cambiar tan fácilmente. "En fin." Ozpin abrió la puerta confió en que puedas encontrar el camino a tu taquilla donde están tus cosas. Comenzó a desatar a Nero que ahora libre comenzó a desentumecerse y a estirarse. Pero aun quedaba su sello el estiro el brazo a Nero Ozpin se lo libero y ahí estaba su devil bringer con sus garras y le entrego un papel.

"Tus cosas están en esa taquilla y recuerda te estoy vigilando si intentas escapar o matas a algunos de tus compañeros." Ozpin le advirtió.

"Boom Headshot. Nunca mejor dicho." Nero Dijo para sí mismo mientras se marchaba. Con las manos en su bolsillo.

"Y procura llevarte bien con ellos." Dijo Ozpin en las distancias.

"Que te follen y tú cosplayer de Amanda Waller es el más falso que he visto por le menos usa betún." Dijo Nero causando a Ozpin negar con la cabeza la verdad es que por una vez en mucho tiempo se cuestiono a sí mismo si era un error algo que obviamente era.

Nero camino aún con las legañas en los ojos pero estaba perfectamente descansado de hecho había dormido exactamente todo el día y noche en la celda. Siguió caminando hasta que fue interceptado.

"Nero." Una voz le llamo era Jaune "Te han soltado."

"Si." Nero se tiro y comenzó a estrangularlo mientras Jaune trato de quitárselo de encima "Hijo de perra te dije que no dejaras que me llevara."

"pe…eushf…phgirma." Intento hablar Jaune mientras su cara empezaba a volverse roja.

"¡Cállate y muere James!" Dijo Nero mientras seguía estrangulándolo esperando a oír el dulce crack de su cuello.

"Etch Jaetnth." Dijo él con las manos sobre las de Nero y tratar de quitárselo de encima.

" _O si matas a uno de mis alumnos."_ Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Nero que de mala gana soltó el cuello de Jaune que cayó buscando aire aunque no pudo evitar fijarse en el brazo de Nero el al darse cuenta de que lo miraba lo escondió rápidamente y se bajo su manga derecha para ocultarlo y se metio su mano en el bolsillo. Y siguieron su camino Jaune corrió y se puso a su lado.

"¿A que ha venido eso?" Le pregunto Juane por que había intentado matarlo.

"Me abandonaste te lo dije que no me dejaras que me llevara y tú la dejaste." Dijo Nero aligerando la marcha.

"Ella insistió y fue más rápida además sois familia." Dijo Jaune.

"No lo somos." Dijo Nero mientras seguían su camino.

"Pero Ruby te tiene aprecio." Dijo Jaune recordando como ella se emociono al verlo y abrazo a Nero cuando se vieron ayer.

"Si bueno ella vive en su propio mundo ¡ah! Y cómo se te ocurra jugar el papel de terapeuta de familia te reviento como si fueras una espinilla." Dijo Nero causando a Juane tragar saliva mientras llegaron a su destino y Jaune saco un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón.

"De acuerdo con esto mi taquilla es la 636" Dijo mientras avanzaron. Mientras Nero ojeaba la suya.

"A salir de tu caparazón" Nero reconoció la voz de su prima.

"¿Qué? Eso es—" Ruby iba a replicarle algo a su hermana. Cuando vieron a Nero pasar delante de ella pero no les dedico ni un hola o un insulto simplemente lo vieron pasar.

"Ves incluso el tiene un amigo." Dijo ella no creyéndose que había puesto como ejemplo a Nero.

"¡Conocido!" Chillo Nero desde el otro lado.

"Pues ya esta los equipos son de cuatro persona y contigo Nero y Jaune ya tenemos equipo." Dijo viendo el problema solucionado y así no tener que socializar. Pero a su hermana no le hacía ninguna gracia estar en el mismo equipo que Nero es más probablemente se matarían antes de que terminara la semana no seamos realistas en la madrugada de esa noche.

 **Mientras tanto**

"¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE SEA LA 636 NO RECUERDO TANTAS TAQUILLAS!" Dijo Jaune mientras Nero identifico la suya.

Y la saco era una cuchillo similar a una cimitarra más corta prácticamente un cuchillo el mango era negro con un toque dorado oscuro y tenía una especia de cinta roja atada a un collar hecho a mano con un con unos hilos negros Nero lo cogió beso esa parte antes de colocárselo en su espalda en la cintura y cogió lo que parecía una especie de scroll pero más pequeño y uno auriculares inalambricos. Jaune observo esto juro que cuando vio a Nero coger esa arma estaba triste pero decidió no decir nada en su lugar se centro en la chica de pelo blanco que estaba perdida en su maquinaciones y Jaune se acerco a ella Nero cerró la puerta y se puso el auricular derecho a todo volumen y decidió contemplar la escena.

"¿Sabes que también es genial? Yo" Dijo Jaune interponiéndose entre ella y otra chica también llevaba una cola de caballo era pelirroja pero su perlo era rojo intenso con ojos verdes en la cabeza llevaba una especie de corono portando una armadura ligera que dejaba ver su escote en su brazo izquierdo portaba un brazalete en su musculo guantes marrones y en la izquierda una muñequera también llevaba una minifalda marrón con un manto rojo y espinilleras metálicas de armadura junto botas marrones.

"Oh esto no me lo pierdo." Dijo Nero acercándose y mirando la escena.

"Jaune Arc gusto en conocerte." Dijo el tras haber apoyado su brazo derecho en su taquilla.

"¿Tu otra vez?" Dijo Weiss cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

"Y ahí tenemos el comentario borde." Dijo una voz que Weiss reconoció inmediatamente.

"¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Cómo es que no te han expulsado?" Le pregunto furiosa.

"Tuve que lamerle los huevos a Ozpin y morder la almohada esta en Xvideos por si quieres verlo se titula Lo que hace uno por Aprobar." Dijo Nero mientras movía la mano delante de ella sobra decir que ese comentario no le hacía mucha gracia a Weiss.

"Eres repugnante." Dijo Ella mientras la chica del pelo rojo se puso entre Weiss y Jaune.

"¡Gusto en conocerte Jaune!" Dijo ella agitando su mano. Algo que no paso desapercibido para Nero.

Nero se viro para la audiencia "Estamos observando uno de los mayores espectáculos de la naturaleza el ritual de apareamiento la espartana se interpone entre en pringao y la perra de hielo esperando captar su atención en el primer paso en su ritual de apareamiento." Dijo el imitando a un protagonista de documentales

Jaune aparto a la pelirroja para seguir hablando con Weiss "El primer intento falla porque su presa es gilipollas y no se da cuenta del interés que muestra en él prefiriendo a la frígida pese a que la otra tiene caderas más anchas ideales para parir y un pecho más prominente para amamantar a sus crías." Nero siguió explicando a la audiencia.

"Sabes que podemos oírte ¿verdad?" Dijo Weiss furiosa por sus comentarios.

"Me importa una mierda." Respondió Nero simplemente aumentando el odio que sentía la albina por él que decidió ignorarlo.

"Entonces escuche rumores sobre los equipos." Dijo Jaune volviendo con la chica de pelo blanco que se preguntaba que era peor si tener al rubio coqueteando delante o un imbécil detrás suyo. "Y estaba pensando que tu y yo haríamos buena pareja, ¿Qué dices?"

" _Podría decirle que no le interesa para nada pero eso haría feliz a la albina así que paso."_ Dijo Nero esperando salir de esta.

"En realidad, creo que el equipo está compuesto por cuatro estudiantes, así que." Dijo la pelirroja esta desde detrás del grupo.

"¡No me digas!" Jauen rápidamente cerro distancias con la chica de la armadura.

"Bueno preciosa, juega bien tus cartas y tal vez tal vez puedas unirte al equipo ganador." Dijo Jaune lleno de confianza y la chica incluso sonrió hasta que la heredera se metió en medio separándolos.

¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?" Le pregunto ante su descaro y falta de reconocimiento.

"Con una persona que a diferencia de ti muestra interés por él y hace dos segundo estaba feliz porque a diferencia de ti a ella le gusta que la vean por lo que es en lugar de por quién." Dijo Nero desde la distancia.

"Tú no te metas en esto." Le dijo la chica de pelo blanco.

La pelirroja iba a hablar pero fue cortada por Weiss.

"Ella es Pyrrha Nikos."

" _Genial griego, italiano francés para tener un solo idioma conocemos muchos."_ Dijo Para sí mismo.

"¡Hola de nuevo!" Dijo ella agitando la mano.

"¡Pyrrha se graduó como la mejor de la clase en Sanctum!" Dijo Weiss uno de sus logros.

"Nunca oír hablar de ella." Dijo Jaune.

"Ella gano el torneo Regional de Mistral por cuatro años seguidos. Un nuevo récord." Dijo ella otro de sus logros.

"Ver a una Schnee lamiendo un culo es algo que no he podido ver ¿alguien me presta su scroll? quiero registrar este momento." Dijo Nero siguiendo su guerra personal con Weiss. "Esa vena en tu frente deberías ir a que te la miren." Señalo la frente de Weiss donde se estaba marcando una vena.

"¿Gano los que?" Pregunto Jaune a Nero esperando que él lo supiera.

"¡Ella sale en las cajas de los cereales Pumpkin Pete's!" Dijo ella agitando los brazos ya frustrada por la falta de reconocimiento de Jaune e insultos de Nero.

Jaune se emociono "¿Eras tú? Solo lo hacen con atletas, estrellas y personajes de dibujos animados."

Nero la señalo sorprendido. "¡Esos cereales con sabor a mierda que no se los daría ni a mi perro!" Dijo Nero con su habitual sinceridad sin vergüenza.

"Lo lamento si no son de tu agrado y es cierto que no son muy saludables." Dijo Pyrrha

"¿En verdad crees que estáis en posición de pedirle que esté en vuestro equipo?" Les pregunto Weiss causando que Jaune bajara la cabeza.

"¿Por qué narices todo el mundo me emplea en plural?" Se pregunto Nero mientras seguía allí principalmente porque no tenía nada que hacer. "Además yo ya formo parte de un equipo el mío." Dijo él causando que los demás le miraran.

"Y me llamabas a mi arrogante." Dijo Weiss recriminándole a Nero.

"Mira yo solo estaré aquí lo mínimo. Para alivio de tu tensión arterial." Dijo Nero restándole importancia.

"Yo creo que serias un gran líder." Dijo Pyrrha poniendo una mano encima de Jaune animándole.

"Oh detente." Dijo Jaune alagado.

"Oh por favor detente No deberías alentar este tipo de comportamiento." Dijo Weiss pidiendo que dejara de darle coba.

"Parece que Pyrrha ya está a bordo del equipo Jaune los espacios se están ocupando rápido." Dijo Jaune ahora con arrogancia.

"No me habrás contado." Dijo Nero esperando que no.

"Lo siento ella no querría estar en el mismo equipo que tú lo entiendes ¿no?" Dijo Jaune causando que Nero se llevara la mano al pecho y actuar como su hubiera recibido un golpe.

"Si me hechas para poder tirártela. Pero tranquilo puedo respetar eso." Dijo Nero golpeándose el pecho en el corazón dos veces y extenderlo en dirección a Jaune en señal de respeto por su decisión.

"Ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre Remnant." Dijo Weiss cuando noto Jaune demasiado cerca de ella.

"Bueno Ángel de Nieve ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres estar en el equipo ganador?" Le pregunto él todavía muy cerca.

"Pyrrha ¿Me ayuda un poco? por favor." Una lanza a gran velocidad paso por Jaune clavándose en su sudadera y enganchándolo a la pared.

"Lo siento." Dijo Pyrrha preocupada mientras Weiss lo ignoraba.

 _"¡¿Podrían todos los estudiante de primer año de Beacon reportarse en los riscos para la iniciación?!"_ Dijeron los altavoces.

Pyrrha y Weiss obedecieron y pasaron por delante de Jaune y Pyrrha cogió su lanza "Un placer conocerte."

"Igualmente." Dijo Jaune hundido por haber sido rechazado por Weiss.

"¿Problemas Casanova?" Dijo Yang acercándose con Ruby que le tendió la mano a Jaune para que se levantara.

"No lo entiendo. Mi papa dijo que todas las mujeres buscan hombre seguros de sí mismos." Dijo Jaune no entendiendo por que había fallado.

"En realidad dos fallos el primero es que la línea de tener confianza y ser un gilipollas es muy fina." Dijo Nero acercándose al trío.

"Has caso a la voz de la experiencia." Dijo Yang en un insulto sutil a su primo.

"Como la de ella cuando coquetea rozando la zorrería." Nero devolvió no tan sutil causando que Yang apretara los dientes.

"¿Y el segundo?" Le pregunto Jaune por cambiar de tema antes de que empezaran y se apoyaba en Ruby que le ayudo a levantarse.

"Que a la pelirroja le gustabas." Dijo Nero marchándose dejando allí a los tres.

 **Más tarde.**

En medio del acantilado estaban los alumnos mirando al gran bosque verde que tenía delante. Nero estaba al lado de Jaune.

"Jesús ¿no puedes estar 5 minutos sin beber café?" Dijo Nero mirando a Ozpin que ignoro su comentario.

¿Quien es Jesús?" Le pregunto Jaune no teniendo ni idea de a lo que se referia.

"¿El villano de Drifter?"

"Durante años han entrenado para volverse guerreros y hoy sus habilidades serán evaluadas en el Bosque Esmeralda." Dijo Ozpin al grupo.

"Y yo que pensaba que los nombres de Pokemón era originales." Dijo Nero con sarcasmo.

"Ahora estoy segura de que mucho de ustedes han oído rumores sobre la asignación de equipos." Dijo Glynda. Nero cogió y se puso sus cascos aburrido del discurso con el volumen al máximo. Perdiéndose la explicación de Gylinda y Ozpin de cómo la primera persona con la que hicieran contacto visual seria su compañero de equipo y la parte donde tenía que ir al norte a por unas reliquias.

"Y el señor Branwen sea ofrecido voluntario para empezar." Dijo Ozpin mirando a Nero causando que el chico se quitara los cascos. Solo para ser empujado por la plataforma.

"¿Qu- ¡Hijo Putaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Chillo en el aire observado por los demás que no tardaron en seguirle.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lo irónico de esto es que tengo esto en reproducción aleatoria y me está poniendo I Belive I Can Fly." Dijo Nero mientras caía. Tras suspirar lanzo su cuchillo y Nero el cuchillo voló y cuando estaba cerca del suelo Nero desapareció y donde estaba queda una luz que se desvaneció dejando un par de luces para reaparecer donde estaba su cuchillo Nero rodó por el suelo y se detuvo, se puso de pie y comenzó a sacudirse el polvo de encima. "Joder cuando tengo 40 me voy a resentir de eso." Dijo Nero estirándose. "Sé que me estás viendo cuando vuelva voy a añadirle leche a tu taza de café y no me refiero precisamente a la que sala de la vaca." Dijo Nero señalando y moviéndose en círculo no sabiendo donde estaba la cámara. Al notar el molesto el sol se puso su capucha.

Tras quedarse quieto vio volar al resto de alumnos se quedo quieto. "Bien solo tengo que…"paro un momento al ver a Yang que estaba usando su arma para desplazarse Nero de su brazo saco una pistola de color ébano tras sostenerla su brazo brillo y trasmito su energía a la pistola y disparo a Yang recibió el impacto y fue desplazada de su trayectoria Nero se llevo su mano izquierda a su oído para oír el sonido de arboles rotos y golpes. "Bien ahora solo tengo que evitar lo que sea que haya dicho ese Dumbledore pedófilo que haga." Dijo Nero caminando hacia delante.

 **Mientras tanto**

Ruby aterrizo y corrió a toda velocidad _"Tengo que encontrar a Yang."_ Se repetía si misma mientras corría a toda velocidad "¡Yang! ¡Yang!" La llamo tratando de encontrarla pero no hubo respuesta. _"¿Y si no la encuentro? ¿Y si alguien la encuentra primero?"_ Ruby se puso en lo peor barajando sus diferentes opciones.

" _Bueno siempre queda Jaune es amable y divertido." Penso Ruby en su nuevo amigo. "Aunque no creo que sea muy bueno peleando."_ Dijo Ruby al imaginarse a Jaune siendo devorado por una jauría de beowolf _._

" _¿Y qué hay de Blake? Es tan misteriosa tan calmada y le gustan los libros pero no parece muy habladora."_ Dijo Ruby imaginando un monigote de ella intentando entablar un conversación con Blake para ella ignorarla.

" _Bueno a quien más conozco de la escuela. Espera Nero."_ La imagen mental de un monigote de Nero con un cartel que ponía en mayúsculas que te jodan. _"Es perfecto podremos volvernos más cercanos y le convenceré para que emprenda el camino correcto y hará la pases con tío Qrow se llevara mejor con Yang y papa y por fin se sentirá parte de la familia y todos seremos felices."_ Ruby pensó alegremente mientras el monigote mental de Nero cambiaba su cartel con una hoja de marihuana enorme verde y con una flecha señalando a Ruby. Cuando se detuvo en seco parándose delante de Weiss con la entablo contacto visual.

 **Vuelta con Nero**

"Espera un momento si no se lo que hay que hacer entonces no sé lo que no tengo que hacer para no hacer lo que pide Ozpin y suspender esta ridícula prueba." Dijo Nero para sí mismo mientras seguía caminando. "Y además creo que estoy perdido estúpidos arboles esto en Vacuo no pasaba"

Nero se quedo quieto para ver a un ursa volar delante suya mientras era literalmente vapuleado por Yang que tenía los ojos rojos. "Genial le ha venido el periodo." Dijo Nero al ver a pasar a su prima sin darle importancia otro ursa apareció detrás de Yang para caer muerto al suelo Yang y Nero miraron en esa dirección sin mirarse ellos.

Era una chica una joven de 17 años su tez era pálida con ojos color ámbar y una melena negra ondulada adornada con un lazo sobre su cabeza como complemento la sombra de sus ojos de luz purpura, llevaba botas de tacón bajo y medias negras que parten negro en las caderas, pero se desvanecen poco a poco a morado, ya cerca de sus zapatos también Llevaba cintas negras en ambos de sus brazos, con una manga individual negro y una banda de plata en su brazo izquierdo. Su indumentaria principal era un chaleco abotonado negro con faldones, y una camiseta sin mangas blanca que expone parte de su estómago con pantalones cortos blancos que se pueden conectar a su camisa y una bufanda collar color negro. Ella los miro a ambos.

"Que hija de puta le dado por detrás y si avisar." Dijo Nero compadeciéndose del grimm.

"Yo hubiera podido con él." Dijo Yang pero se dio cuenta de su primo detrás de ella. "¿Cuánto llevas ahí?"

"Lo bastante para ver cómo te venia el periodo." Dijo Nero de brazo cruzados mientras los ojos de Yang pasaban a rojo.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por la chica de negro "Supongo que eso me convierte en tu compañera." Dijo mirando a Yang la reglas establecía contacto visual y Yang fue a la que vio primero por lo que ahora era su compañera. "Blake Belladona."

"Yang." Ella se presento.

"Genial la emo se ha unido a guild ¿Alguien sabe donde dijo Ozpin donde teníamos que ir?" Pregunto Nero causando que su prima se golpeara en la cabeza con su mano.

"Al norte." Dijo Yang a Nero que se dirigía en dirección al sur.

"Eso es el sur." Le dijo Yang.

"Si exacto si voy en dirección contraria cateare esta mierda y podre decirte adiós a ti a Ruby y al capullo con disfunción eréctil que me secuestro y me metió en esta mierda." Nero se paro y se llevo la mano a la barbilla pensativo. "Pero aun tengo esa mierda dentro." Dijo pensando en usar su cuchillo para sacárselo.

"Espera ¿no quieres pasar la prueba?" Le pregunto Blake.

"No." Dijo él marchándose en dirección contraria.

"¡Suficiente!" Grito Yang a su primo "¿Alguna vez piensas las cosas? En cuanta gente desearía estar en tu lugar." Le dijo Yang.

"En un bosque lejado de la mano de Dios con Lady Gaga y esta bisexual inpiracion de Bella Ninja con y su enorme culamen."

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo Blake mirando a Nero enfadada.

"Lo digo en sentido de ponerte contra la pared y darte por el ano no en sentido de tienes un trasero enrome en plan gorda. Pero en Remnant si lo piensas no hay gordas." Dijo Nero pensando en que nunca había visto un mujer gorda en su vida no es coña mira la serie entera no hay ni una sola obesa.

En se momento Blake se quedo pensando como funcionaba la mente de este chico.

"¿Sabes cuantos suspendieron la prueba de ingreso?" Le pregunto Yang "¿Cuántos niños sueñan con tener la oportunidad que se te dio a ti." Le hizo otra pregunta.

"Si ahora que lo dices es bastante injusto que nos admitieran a Ruby y a mi por la cara pero sabes tienes razón." Dijo Nero juntando sus manos. "Sabes que te digo es cierto Yang me has hecho ver la luz que Ruby quería que viera." Dijo Nero pasando de su prima.

"Lo pillo sarcasmo." Dijo Yang a su primo que la estaba irritando.

"No es enserio protegeré a las hermosas criaturas que viven en este mundo por un sueldo de mierda y un seguro medico carisimo alerta spoiler que cubra amputaciones." Dijo Nero avanzando hacia Blake.

"Y Formare equipo contigo y con esta emo." Dijo señalando a Blake "Oh mira la mirada de desprecio con silencio taciturno. Todo un clásico adolescente." Dijo a pocas pulgadas de Blake.

"¿Por cierto cuernos o orejas?" Dijo Nero sorprendiendo a Blake "Expresión facial acerté." Dijo Nero como si hubiera metido un gol encogiendo el brazo izquierdo. "¿Deberías trabajar más esa mirada de póker."

"No tengo ni idea de lo que mes estas hablando." Dijo ella negando lo que ella sabia que estaba insinuando.

"Lo que intento decirte es que podrías apreciar la oportunidad que se te ha dado y por lo menos intentarlo." Dijo Yang a su primo.

"Estamos hablando de la oportunidad de convertirme en un cazador o de que debería aprovechar la oportunidad de que tengo padre porque a tu madre tú le importas un carajo." Yang pasa los ojos a rojo.

"Esto me va a doler." Dijo Nero sabiendo lo que venia.


	6. Chapter 6

Un cuchillo se clava en medio de unas ruinas con piezas de ajedrez seguido de un rastro de luz que en el que apareció Nero para agarrarlo. "¿Cómo he terminado en Inglaterra?" Dijo Nero al ver donde se encontraba era unas ruinas que formaban un circulo que tenia piezas de ajedrez sobre ella de distinto color lo de Inglaterra alude a que el lugar le recuerda a Stonehenge. ¿Ajedrez el deporte más coñazo de la historia?" Dijo Nero cuando el sonido de un estruendo resonó en a su espalda.

Al darse la vuelta vio a Yang con sus ojos rojos furiosos "Si logras abatirme me convertiré en más poderoso de lo que puedas imaginar." Dijo él en un intento de contener a su prima cuando.

Blake apareció antes de que Yang se acercara a Nero "¿Piezas de ajedrez?" Dijo ella causando que Yang mirara a su alrededor para notar la piezas a su alrededor.

"Gracias capitana obvia." Dijo Nero con sarcasmo. Ella lo ignoro y las examino "Y silencio taciturno." Dijo Nero alzando los brazos abriéndolos en el movimiento de ni idea.

"Eres el único que logra querer aprobar un examen queriendo suspenderlo." Dijo Yang a su primo.

"¿Que he aprobado? Mierda." Dijo Nero maldiciendo su suerte.

"En realidad el examen consiste en llegar aquí y coger las reliquias." Dijo Blake mientras pensaba cual debían coger. "Supongo que deberíamos coger uno."

"Ese va a ser tu papel en esto no silencio taciturno seguido de decir todo lo que la trama requiera y diciendo obviedades." Nero despotrico pero para el eso fue bueno simplemente no tenía que coger ninguna pieza y habría suspendido y marchado de ahí y si Ozpin no sería justo para ellos y lo mejor de todo le ganaría en su propio juego. _"Soy un genio."_

"¿Qué te parece un pequeño y lindo poni?" Dijo Yang cogiendo el caballo de color blanco.

"Seguro." Dijo Blake sonriendo.

"Eso tu da más pistas." Dijo Nero causando que Blake lo mirara.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunto aunque ella mantenía la vaga esperanza de que no la hubiera descubierto y que solo fuera una de sus divagaciones.

"Lo sabes tú y lo sabe la audiencia eres una." Antes de que pudiera hablar Blake le piso cuasando que Nero comenzara a saltar a pata coja agarrándose su pie derecho. "¡Mierda de aura inconsistente que solo funciona y deja de funcionar cuando la trama lo requiere! Dijo Nero entre saltos.

"Oh eso me recuerda." Dijo Yang acercándose a Nero y golpeándolo con a Nero en la cara que salió volando para estrellarse contra la pared eso provoco un una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Yang.

Nero se levanto y se sacudió el polvo "Te devolvería el golpe pero no vales la pena." Dijo Nero cuando se repente el sonido de un grito agudo resonó.

"¡Una chica en problemas!" Dijo Yang mirando en dirección de dónde provino el grito.

"Ja como una perra." Dijo Nero en referencia al grito mientras sacaba su cuchillo. "Bueno prima un desagradable encuentro." Dijo Llamando la atención de Yang. "Pero me voy." Dijo él mientras Blake miraba al cielo algo que estaba cayendo adiós." Nero tiro su cuchillo al aire y desapareció apareciendo en el aire y apunto a un árbol con el objetivo de marcharse de allí.

Cuando fue atropellado por Ruby que asu vez fue atropellada por Jaune en pleno aire causando a los tres chocar contra un árbol.

"Ni que fuera George de La Jungla." dijo Nero al estar estampado en medio de un árbol con Ruby detrás suyo mientras Jaune estaba colgado bocabajo en una de la ramas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo Ruby en el suelo desorientada.

"Un elemento cómico para aliviar la tensión." Dijo Nero clavado en el árbol todavía. Ruby volvió en si par ver a Jaune todavía colgado bocabajo.

"Hey chicos." Dijo Jaune saludándolos desde su posición.

 **Vuelta con Yang y Blake**

"¿No era tu hermana la que acaba de caer del cielo?" Dijo Blake procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

"Bueno…" Dijo Yang también no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

Fueron sacadas de su pensamiento cuando un ursa apareció derribando árboles saliendo del bosque solo para caer muerto al suelo detrás de él apareció una chica.

Tenía el pelo corto color naranja y ojos color turquesa con un chaleco negro con cuello que llega hasta la cintura. Bajo el chaleco de dos capas de ropa, de color rojo y azul claro, respectivamente y una camisa blanca sin mangas con un pequeño corazón en el centro de su escote y una manga individual en cada brazo y unos guantes rosas sin dedos llevaba una falda rosa y unos zapatos blancos con cordones rosas.

"Oh se ha roto." Dijo ella decepcionado por que se había roto su caballito.

¿Nora? Un chico de pelo negro atado con una cola de caballo larga hasta la mitad de la espalda con un mechón de cabello de color magenta y el color de sus ojos rosas con una camisa verde oscuro manga larga y antebrazos de color negro su pantalón es de color blanco y unos zapatos negros. "Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez." Dijo el cansado de perseguirla. Pero cuando alzo su vista desapareció.

Se encontraba mirando la pieza blanca de la torre antes de emocionada cogerla para ponerla en su cabeza y comenzó a cantar "Soy la reina del castillo, Soy la reina del castillo."

"¿De dónde sale esta música?" Dijo Nero ahora de pie en el árbol.

"¿Me ayudas?" Le pregunto Jaune.

"No." Dijo Nero simplemente.

El sonido de un rugido se oyó solo para salir Pyrrha perseguida por un grimm escorpión.

"¡Jaune!" Ella lo llamo mientras evadía sus pinzas.

"¡Pyrrha!" Dijo Jaune aun viendo la escena. Ruby vio la escena y corrió para ayudar a los demás.

"Algún día ese complejo de héroe le pasara factura irónicamente contra un fauno escorpión lo cual convierte esto en un spoiler." Dijo Nero hablando con Jaune mientras veía a Ruby bajar del árbol.

"¡Ya no lo soporto más!" Grito Yang con el bastante volumen como para que Jaune y Nero la oyeran desde el árbol. "¿Es que no podemos estar dos segundos antes de que algo extraño suceda?" Pregunto ella a todos pero no hubo silencio.

"¿Y no puedes dejar tú de hacer que tus juegos de palabras produzcan cáncer? ¿O controlar esa regla tuya que viene y va?" Dijo Nero provocando a su prima.

"¡Uno de estos días voy a matarte!" Le grito ella desde abajo.

"¡Chúpamela!" Le grito mientras Nero mientras se oía el rugido de un nevermore mientras Jaune por fin consiguió recuperarse y caer par mirar al grimm pájaro mientras veía a Weiss caer sonrió ante la oportunidad de ser su héroe.

"¿Hace un par de minutos no nos lanzaron a toda velocidad de un risco como es que ahora su vida está en peligro?" Pregunto Nero no entendiendo la situación aunque acabo achacándosela al argumento.

Jaune salto y agarro a Weiss estilo nupcial preparando una frase pero Nero se le adelanto.

"¡Johto!" Le chillo Nero a Jaune.

"¡Es Jaune!" Le corrigió él.

"¡No sabía que podías volar!" Le dijo él causando que el chico y Weiss miraran al suelo para caer escogiéndose abrazándose a Weiss que hizo lo mismo cayendo ambos pero Weiss cayó encima de Jaune amortiguando su caída.

Nero siguió observando la escena en concreto ver a Ruby tirar contra el death stalker inútilmente para acabar retirándose solo para que el nevermore utilizara sus plumas que se clavaron en el suelo impidiendo a Yang llegar a Ruby que fue detenida por las plumas que se clavaron en su capucha. "Y por eso yo no uso capas." Dijo Nero preguntándose si no habría cerca un puesto de palomitas.

Yang desesperada miro intento llegar a Ruby solo para ver un destello blanco pasar mientras el aguijo del death stalker se dirigía hacia Ruby. "Este capítulo está lleno de spoilers del volumen 4." Dijo Nero mientras vio a Weiss salvar a Ruby utilizando su arma para congelar la death stalker.

Todo el grupo volvió a la ruinas.

"Chicos esa cosa esta volviendo." Dijo Jaune señalando a nervermore .

"No hay porque duda nuestro objetivo está justo enfrente de nosotros." Dijo Weiss señalando a las reliquias y Ruby le daba la razón.

"Nuestra misión consiste en tomar un artefacto y volver al risco, no nos dice nada de luchar contra esas cosas." Dijo Ruby señalando hacia detrás.

"Tomar y correr." Dijo Jaune "Es una idea que estoy dispuesto a apoyar." Dijo Juane señalándose a sí mismo.

"Eres todo un héroe." Dijo Nero desde el árbol.

Juane cogió la otra torre blanca y Ruby el caballo blanco pero se dio cuenta de algo "¿No vas coger ninguna?" Le pregunto a Nero.

"No."

"Pero entonces no pasaras la prueba." Dijo Ruby preocupada por Nero.

"Si."

"¿No te importa lo mas minino?" Le pregunto Jaune mientras Nero negó con la cabeza.

"¡Tenemos que irnos!" Dijo el chico de camisa verde al ver como el death stalker se liberaba. El grupo corrió mientras Yang miraba con orgullo a su hermana pero hubo uno que no siguió al grupo.

"Muy bien hay cuatro o cinco momentos que la vida te da la oportunidad para ser un héroe momentos cuando debes tomar una decisión, superar un defecto, salvar a la prima con la que me llevo fatal, a la elegida, a una perra, a una fauno emo, a un conocido, y al trió andrógeno de personajes mitológicos con sexo intercambiado. Y ese momento." Nero hace una pausa dramática con música inspiradora de fondo "No es hoy." Dijo Nero echándose en la rama del árbol. Y cerrar los ojos durmiéndose.

 **Tiempo después**

El sonido de un disparo sobresalto a Nero que cayó de la rama para encontrarse a todo el mundo mirándolo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto a sus observadores.

"¿Qué? Que ¡Que!" Empezó a chillar Weiss estábamos en medio de una batalla y tu no hiciste nada para ayudarnos solo te quedaste aquí durmiendo." Weiss le estaba sermoneando pero Nero se había ido.

"¿A dónde vas?" Le pregunto Yang.

"Al risco." Dijo Nero.

"Pero no has cogido la pieza." Le dijo Jaune.

"Porque no voy a cogerla no quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar con vosotros quizás si las chicas se quitaran la ropa." Nero espero pero ninguna estuvo por la labor.

"¿No quieres ser un cazador?" Le pregunto el chico de pelo negro.

"¿Quién coño eres tú?" Le pregunto Nero.

"Lie Ren." El se pregunto.

"Mira Rie." Dijo Nero no molestándose ni en aprender su nombre "No respeto una mierda esas gilipolleces del honor el respeto y la ayuda al prójimo de acuerdo si a vosotros os apetece pasar el resto de vuestras vidas o en tu caso perra de hielo hasta que tu papi sufra un accidente lento y doloroso." Dijo el sumando otro punto de odio de Weiss "¿Queréis luchar contras grimms el resto de vuestras vidas hasta morir devorados por ellos o por una legión del mal? Bien me importa un bledo pero ese no es mi rollo ¿queréis ser héroes?adelante pero no me arrastréis a vuestra mierda ahora me iré Ozpin me suspenderá y con suerte no me volveréis a ver." Nero se marchaba.

"¡Nero!" Ruby lo llamo y se acerco usando su semblanza y lo abrazo. "Te echare de menos"

"Ruby ¡Deja de Abrazarme me arrugas el abrigo!" Dijo quitándosela de encima.

 **Más tarde**

Los equipos estaban siendo asignados en la academia mientras una pantalla mostraba las caras de los integrantes se paso al siguiente equipo que era anunciado por Ozpin.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Niko, Nora Valkyrie." Los mismos alumnos que cito Ozpin subieron al estrado "Ustedes cuatro recuperaron las torres blancas, De ahora en adelante serán conocidos como equipo "El Equipo JNPR." Nora abrazo contenta a Ren por estar en el mismo equipo que él. "Liderado por Jaune Arc." El público aplaudió mientras Jaune no se lo creía.

"¿Por mi?" Dijo Jaune señalándose a sí mismo.

"Felicidades Joven." Le dijo Ozpin, Jaune fue golpeado por Pyrrha como signo de felicitación.

"Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnne, Yang Xiao Long." Las chicas ocuparon su lugar en la plataforma. "Ustedes cuatro recuperaron el caballo blanco, de ahora en adelante, trabajaran juntas como el equipo RWBY liderado por Ruby Rose otra ronda de aplausos siguió. Mientras Weiss estaba incrédula mientras estaba Blake estoica y Yang abrazo a su hermana orgullosa de ella.

"Bueno adiós." Nero se preparaba para irse.

"Y finalmente Nero Branwen." Dijo Ozpin. Causando a Nero detenerse.

"No, no, no." Dijo Nero subiendo al estrado negando con la cabeza. "No." Dijo él al directo. "Yo suspendí no conseguí ninguna reliquia no puedes aprobarme sería injusto para los demás." Dijo Nero pensaba que se trataba de un truco de Ozpin y pensó que si se subía con la atención de todos podia salir de esta.

"Estoy de acuerdo sería injusto pero usted tiene el peón negro." Dijo Ozpin.

El joven no sabía a lo que se refería como reflejaba su expresión facial. "¿Por qué no mira el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón."

Nero noto en algo en él y lo saco un peón de color negro "¿Cómo?" La respuesta vino a su mente.

 **Flashback**

"¡Nero!" Ruby lo llamo y se acerco usando su semblanza y lo abrazo. "Te echare de menos"

 **Fin de Flashback**

"¡HIJA DE PUTA!" Dijo Nero tirando la pieza al suelo.

"Pese a que no tiene equipo eso no es impedimento para que pueda estudiar aquí, usted estará trabajando en solitario y de vez en cuando se asignara a cualquier equipo que necesita su ayuda felicidades por." En ese momento el mundo entero se movió a cámara lenta para Nero. "Aprobar."

Nero cayó de rodillas antes chillar a pleno pulmón "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!""


	7. Chapter 7

**Día siguiente**

Nero se despertó estaba sin camisa lo que permitía ver su cuerpo blanco manchado por un código de barras en el pecho se podían ver sus brazos y el normal izquierdo y en el derecho su Devil Bringer. Cuando miro a su alrededor vio su gran habitación vacía. "Así que no era un sueño en verdad estoy en esta mierda. " Dijo Nero cuando se volvió a acostar pero se dio cuenta rápidamente sacando su scroll miro la hora "Las ocho menos cinco temprano volverá a la cama." Dijo el volviéndose a acostar y agarrar su almohada para adaptarse y ponerse cómodo y volver a dormir para levantarse rápido "¡Oh no mis dibujos favoritos!" Dijo Nero levantándose rápido. "Bah lo veré por internet." Dijo Nero volviendo a la cama.

 **Más tarde**

Nero durmió para seguido ver la tele jugar al buscaminas de su scroll y navegar por internet y cascársela con un peli porno.

Nero salió aburrido tras ducharse de su habitación.

"Si tengo que estar a si cuatro años me volveré loco tiene que haber una forma de desactivar la bomba en mi cabeza." Nero dijo para nadie.

"Ozpin cometió un error." Dijo Weiss a Ruby dándole la espalda dejándola cabizbaja a diferencia de su atuendo habitual estaba usando el uniforme de la Beacon Academy versión femenina una falda a cuadro con medias con su capucha roja y una chaqueta marrón oscuro manga larga con una camisa blanca larga con un chaleco marrón claro. "Dos mejor dicho."

"Buenos días a ti también palo metido por el culo." Dijo Nero a Weiss ella simplemente lo ignoro y se marcho. "¿Le ha venido el periodo? No entonces seria amable." Le pregunto a Nero a Ruby cabizbaja.

"Eso no parece ir bien." Dijo una voz asustando a Nero que se llevo su brazo izquierdo al corazón.

"Sabes creo que la gente consideraría acoso espiar entre la sombras a dos menores de edad." Dijo Nero "Estas bebiendo café que sorpresa." Dijo Nero con total sarcasmo.

"¿Tiene razón ella?" Le pregunto a Ozpin. "¿Cometió un error?" Nero apoyo su brazo sobre el hombro de Ruby.

"Si lo hizo." Dijo Nero a Ruby que se deprimió aun mas "Admitirme a mí aquí." Dijo Nero virándose a Ozpin.

"Ambos están por verse." Dijo Ozpin a ambos jóvenes.

"Me acabo de acordar." Dijo Nero llamando la atención "Estoy aquí ¡por tu culpa!" Dijo señalando a Ruby y cuando iba a lanzarse contra ella Ozpin puso su bastón en medio de ambos.

"Solo ha pasado un día." Dijo Ozpin a ambos.

"He cometido más errores que cualquier hombre mujer y ni niño de este planeta." Explico Ozpin.

"Cuales detalles por favor y que sean lo bastante enfermizos y demenciales como para que pueda chantajearte." Dijo Nero sacando una libreta para apuntarlos.

"Pero no considero que admitirte a ti en la academia." Dijo mirando a Nero.

"Dame tiempo." Dijo el indicando que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría.

"O tu nombramiento como líder uno de ellos." Dijo esta vez a Ruby.

"¿Y qué pensáis vosotros?"

"Que eres un ser mezquino y despreciable que bajo esa fachada de profesor compresivo se esconde un arrogante hipócrita que cree que puede ponerme un correa pero no podrás tener siempre el ojo en mi." Dijo Nero lo que pensaba ahora mismo.

"Ves Ruby a esto me refiero ser un líder no es solo un titulo que llevar en la batalla una insignia que llevas constantemente pero si no da siempre lo mejor de ti cuando se debe ¿Qué razón les das a los otros para seguirte?"

"Dinero, putas, chantaje, miedo, promesa de sexo." Dijo Nero lo que pensó que eran las respuestas.

"Has estado cargando con una enorme responsabilidad Ruby, te aconsejo que te tomes tu tiempo para pensar como lo llevaras." Ruby tras pensarlo por un momento sonrió y se marcho.

"Bueno ya sabemos quién es tu ojito derecho." Dijo Nero mientras veía marcharse a Ruby.

"No pude evitar notar que no saliste de tu habitación." Dijo Ozpin a Nero.

"Si tienes cámaras y me grabaste te voy a denunciar." Nero le advirtió "Principalmente porque mis derechos de imagen están registrados."

"¿Esa es la actitud que vas adoptar?" Le pregunto a Ozpin a Nero.

"Quieto parado Oz-Wan Kenobi ahora no me vengas con el discursito de que un gran poder trae una gran responsabilidad." Dijo Nero no queriendo saber nada de la mierda de Ozpin ni de su academia.

"Sé que no fuiste tú quien cogió la pieza." Dijo Ozpin.

"Entonces ¿estoy expulsado?" Nero comenzó a llorar no de tristeza sino de alegría.

"No."

"Aguafiestas."

"¿No has pensado porque lo hizo?" Le pregunto al joven.

"Porque le pongo." Dijo Nero no viéndole sentido.

"Porque ella te aprecia te considera su familia pese a que tu constantemente te empeñas en alejarla de ti y aun así quiere ayudarte quiere que formes parte de su familia y ella tiene fe en ti." Ozpin trato de explicarle al muchacho.

"¿En serio?" el argumento de Naruto." Dijo Nero resultándole esto demasiado familiar.

"Lo creas o no tienes más en común con tu padre de lo que crees." Dijo Ozpin mientras se marchaba de allí.

Nero se quedo en silencio preguntándose que queria decir con eso cuando finalmente puso mala cara "Paso de esta mierda." Dijo Nero marchándose a dar un paseo.

 **Al día siguiente**

Lo alumnos estaban asistiendo a la clase de la señorita Glynda Goodwitch todos sentados execto Nero que aburrido se fue allí solo para acostarse en los asientos traseros mientras todos los alumnos prestaban atención.

"No siempre se enfrentaran a los grimm en este mundo hay muchos luchadores, estilos de pelea y apariencias esta clase tiene el fin de que puedan probar y desarrollar sus habilidades ampliar sus estrategias ver otros estilos de pelea, adaptación contra un oponente contra el que no están preparados y ganar experiencia dicho esto ahora pasaremos al primer combate de entrenamiento del curso algún voluntario." Glynda Dijo a su alumnos que varios levantaron sus manos queriendo ser el primero.

"Bien señorita Schnne." Weiss sonrió con satisfacción por haber sido elegida pero no bajo su mano. "¿Si?" Ella iba a continuar pero vio que Weiss seguía con su mano levantada.

"Si no le importa y me lo permite profesora." Dijo Weiss educadamente a la profesora

"Si vieras el tono de lame culos que tienes." Dijo Nero recostado negando con la cabeza.

"Quisiera enfrentarme." Dijo Weiss señalando a Juane "A él."

"A mi" Dijo Jaune señalándose a su mismo.

"¿Puedes apartarte?" Jaune obedeció apartándose dejando al descubierto a Nero.

"Oh vamos ¿que clase de confianzas son esas?" Dijo Nero sentado protestando "No ¿vas a obligarme a levantarme. a pelear con la perra de hielo?" Dijo Nero esperando un no.

"Muy bien si vienen a la plataforma podremos empezar." Dijo ella esperando a los dos alumnos subieran a la plataforma.

Nero en cambio se quedo quieto.

"Señor Branwen ¿va a venir o no?" Le pregunto la profesora esperándolo.

"Si puedo elegir prefiero que..." Si acabar la frase fue levantado en el aire y arrastrado a la plataforma por la profesora.


	8. Chapter 8

Nero se sacudió el polvo después de ser arrastrado a la arena mientras se ponía de pie.

"Muy bien en primer lugar no iba a negarme iba a decir antes de que me zarandearas como un trapo que es Nero no Branwen." Dijo él a la profesora. "Bien aclarado esto ahora sí, preferiría que no."

La señorita Goodwitch se coloco las gafas mientras en una tablet scroll configuro los parámetros de los alumnos que iban a enfrentarse. "Oh muy maduro ignorándome." Dijo Nero llevándose las manos a la cadera.

Weiss se puso delante de él pero a una distancia para tener margen cuando empezara el combate.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Le pregunto Nero a la heredera que adopto una posición de esgrima."Oh que sucede ¿Tú también estás ignorándome?" Dijo Nero ante la falta de respuestas. "Si definitivamente. Pero creo ya que me has sacado de mi zona de confort por lo menos merezco un por qué."

"Para enseñarte respeto." Dijo Ella mientras se concentraba en lo que sonaba la señal.

"Respeto estas enfadada porque te llame perra de hielo, oh por que dije que tu padre era la putita de Ironwood." Nero repitió lo que él consideraba los motivos que tenía en su contra.

" _Solo quiere provocarte recuerda tu lecciones cabeza fría_." Dijo ella cerrando los ojos y respirando.

"¡Comenzad!" Dijo la profesora.

Weiss no perdió el tiempo convocado un círculo con su símbolo iluminado en blanco preparándose para atacar.

"Espera ¿en serio vas a pelear?" Le pregunto Nero sorprendido.

"¡SI!" Dijo ella llena de determinación.

"¿En serio? ¿Con un vestido?" Dijo Nero no creyéndose que fuera a hacerlo y menos así vestida.

"¿Es que no sabes lo que le paso a la última mujer me reto a una pelea? Creció y se convirtió en ser lleno de amargura despreciable horrible monstruoso con problemas emocionales que para ocultar la vergüenza que siente por ese día decidió interiorizarla y usar sus pechos como distracción para que la gente la vea como objeto fanservice en vez de persona. Levántate y saluda Yang." Dijo Nero a su prima.

"¡MATALO!" Se oyó chillar a Yang desde las gradas.

Weiss se lanzo a por él en un destello blanco Nero se hizo a una lado y Weiss paso de largo. Convocando otros de sus símbolos para usarlo como trampolín Nero se tiro al suelo volviendo a esquivar Weiss se paro y giro con objetivo de apuñalarlo Nero puso su cuchillo en el suelo y despareció esquivando la puñalada.

"Oh la la blancas estampadas." Dijo Nero admirando bajo la falda de Weiss tras reaparecer provocando que Weiss se sonrojara y apuntara con su arma y cambiara a dust de fuego disparando ragas a Nero que lanzo su cuchillo despareciendo Weiss se movió a toda velocidad en un destello.

Intento un estocada Nero la esquivo haciéndose a un lado Weiss no se rindió e intento apuñalar estas vez a su cabeza Neo movió ligeramente la cabeza esquivando siguieron a si no importaba lo que intentara Nero esquivaba cada intento de estocada.

"Sabes es una pena todos los faunos y indigentes que podrían comer con tanto dinero desperdiciado en clases de esgrima. Weiss busco un corte horizontal a la cara Nero lo esquivo con el arma pasando a poco centímetros de su cara y estiro su dedo de su brazo izquierdo capturando la nariz de Weiss "Mop mop." Weiss ataco con un estoque Nero tiro su cuchillo a las gradas y reapareció al lado de Jaune.

"Juan." Dijo a Jaune pasándole la mano por encima del hombro.

"Es…" no acabo la frase Nero con su mano derecha lo lanzo como si fuera un muñeco seguido de su cuchillo reapareció para agarrar a Jaune y caer usando a Juane como colchoneta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunto Weiss al ver como Nero había llevado a Jaune a la lucha.

"Jet." Dijo Nero a Juane

"Es Jaune." Le corrigió Jaune

"Buena suerte." El agarro a Jaune

"Espera ¿que?" Dijo Jaune mientras Nero lo arrastro literalmente hasta delante de Weiss que se estaba preguntando que estaba tramando o si siquiera era legal lo que estaba haciendo. Tiro a Jaune sobre ella que lo esquivo y intento atacar pero Nero había vuelto a agarra a Jaune y lo estaba usando como escudo.

"Ja para golpearme tendrás que…" Un disparo de dust de fuego mando a Jaune volando dejando solo su sudadera con su armadura en las manos de Nero. "Que hija puta lo ha hecho."

Nero miro la sudadera del revés en sus manos y parpadeo varias veces antes de ponerla delante de Weiss. "Ole, ole." Dijo él agitándola levemente.

"¡No me estas tomando en serio!" Dijo Weiss gritando harta de sus tonterías.

"¡Esta claro que no!" Nero le replico quejándose y tirar la sudadera de Jaune al suelo pero antes de continuar la pelea levanto el dedo índice. "Dame un minuto." Weiss parpadeo varias veces al ver a Nero sacar un scroll y marcar un número.

"Si soy yo." Weiss iba a volver a quejarse cuando Nero levanto el dedo índice pidiéndole que espere. "En serio es importante." Dijo Nero en tono serio haciendo que Weiss relajara la postura."Yo un abrigo negro ¿Y tú que llevas puesto?" Dijo Nero a la voz al otro lado. "Oh ponte a cuatro patas y comienza a lamer." Dijo Nero excitado para consternación de Weiss que ya no pudo mas y con su estoque apuñalo el teléfono.

"Lo gracioso es que era tu scroll." Dijo Nero causando que Weiss se llevara lo comprobara y efectivamente era el suyo se lo había quitado en algún momento de la pelea.

"¡Quieres pelear de una vez!" El chillido de Weiss perdiendo la compostura y la sangre fría.

"Oh ¿quieres que empiece?" Le pregunto Nero.

"¡Sí!" Le dijo ella furiosa.

"Das asco no tienes nada tuyo tu estilo de pelea es el de un profesor pagado, tu voz de canto es de un profesor pagado todo lo que eres ha sido comprado con el dinero de papi." Nero esquivo a Weiss que le ataco Nero volvió a esquivar.

"No eres nada solo un apellido que es el de un ladrón de que lo pintan como un aventurero comiéndose la parte donde exploto los recursos naturales de tierras que no eran suyas o se las compro por una miseria dejando a esa gente sin nada y literalmente chupo hasta que no quedo nada pero se hizo justicia y ese vejestorio murió ahogado por su propia mierda." La expresiones faciales de Weiss mostraron clara rabia que se lanzo al ataque.

Siguió igual que durante toda la pelea no importaba lo rápido que se moviera no era capaz de asestar un solo golpe en Nero y comenzaba a cansarse.

"Por cierto ya te pagaron las clases de sexo." Nero se agacho para esquivar el corte de Weiss. "Por qué vas a tener que ganarte al general. Ah no espera de eso ya se ocupa tu hermana." Dijo Nero provocando que la ira de Weiss aumentara intentando un estoque que Nero esquivo saltando hacia detrás.

"Cuando la veas por curiosidad pregúntale ¿Qué parte del general sabe mejor los pies o el culo?" Weiss convoca un circulo y salta para convocar otro y aterrizar su estoque en el suelo convocando hielo intentando empalar a Nero solo para que lance su cuchillo a la gradas quedándose allí parado. "Perdón fallo mío obviamente lame su brillante nalga metálica." Nero se suelta y aterriza de pie caminado hacia Weiss ya ni siquiera adopta su postura el cansancio se ve en su cara y cae clavando su estoque en el suelo para apoyarse.

Nero lanza su cuchillo para aparecer a su lado y acercarse a su oído. "Sabes lo que verdaderamente debe dolerte es lo sola que estas." Dijo Nero añadiendo una pausa dramática

"Todos lo que conoces se han acercado a ti por tu apellido no tienes amigos de verdad. Tus mayordomos pagados para cuidarte si no fueras una Schnee les darías igual, tu mami no te hace caso papi no quiere una hija quiere una dinastía pero te queda tu hermana. Oh espera." Nero se lleva la mano en gesto pensativo a la barbilla "Te abandono." Dijo Nero causando a Weiss mirarlo furiosa pero lo que era peor ya había perdido estaba en el juego de Nero y el no hacia prisioneros ella lo dijo que empezara y no tuvo compasión. "No es verdad." Dijo Nero en tono de niña triste. "Solo se marcho y me dejo oh espera...sola."

Weiss comenzó a sentirse abrumada por varias emociones en su mayoría odio hacia Nero.

"Oh ¿que paso? ¿tocamos la fibra sensible? ¿te hice daño? ¿vas llorar?" Dijo Nero abriendo los brazos "Ven aquí te daré un abrazo." Dijo él con burla

Weiss se levanto pero comenzo a sentir un intenso dolor en su cabeza muy intenso que le obligo a llevarse las manos a la cabeza en un gesto claro de dolo para después aparecer detrás de ella uno se sus símbolos solo que mas grande y comenzó a parpadear y surgió de él un brazo sujetando una enorme claymore de color azul cristalino que descendió sobre Nero.

Momentáneamente Nero fue sorprendido pero sus reflejos permitieron colocar su Devil Bringer delante un destello azul resultado del choque todos miraron atónitos el brazo de Nero la mayoría lo habían visto pero pensaron que era un guante y casi siempre lo llevaba oculto en su bolsillo pero ahora lo vieron bien. Aunque el protagonismo se lo llevo la espada que había convocado Weiss antes de disiparse y Weiss cayó de rodillas el brazo de Nero brillo intensamente antes de volver a su estado normal con un brillo leve no había ni un solo arañazo.

"La pelea a terminado el aura de la señorita Schnee ha caído por debajo del mínimo." Dijo Glynda acercándose paso a mirar a Nero con desaprobación "Como han podido observas las técnica del Señor Branwen han sido cuanto menos deshonrosas pero así es el mundo real, la señorita Schnee se dejo llevar a su terreno le dejo que tomara el control y él se aprovecho no todas las batallas se ganan con armas con semblanzas la palabras también pueden ser un arma y las emociones también son factores a tener en cuenta."

"Oh vamos reconoce que soy impresionante he ganado si dar ni siquiera un solo golpe." Dijo Nero con arrogancia Weiss se levanto y se marcho cabizbaja deprimida cuando paso por delante de su equipo Ruby trato de decir algo pero fue detenida por Yang que negó con la cabeza indicando que era mejor dejarla sola y la vieron tristemente salir de allí por la puerta.

"Y por cierto zorra mal follada mi te he dicho que solo es Nero." Fuero su últimas palabras antes de ser lanzado por los aires por el techo de la habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

Nero estaba en el aura de castigo por su forma de dirigirse a la profesora aburrido como mostraba en su expresiones faciales no estuvo solo durante mucho tiempo Ruby apareció.

"¿Era necesario?" Le pregunto Ruby la forma en la que había insultado a Weiss incluso si era una pelea se había pasado de la raya.

"¿No tendrías que ir a consolar a tu amiguita en vez de darme la brasa?" Le dijo a su primo suspirando teniendo la sensación de que ya había vivido esto antes.

"Por lo menos discúlpate." Le pidió a su primo ahora que la pelea había terminado no veía motivo para continuar con la disculpa.

"No." Dijo el simplemente llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"Por favor." Le dijo con ojos de cachorrito su mayor arma, Nero simplemente bostezo ignorándolos siguieron así un par de minutos y Ruby se dio cuenta de que no estaba funcionando dejo de hacerlo "Debes disculparte."

"No pienso disculparme y se le afecta tanto es porque es verdad, además fue culpa suya si no me hubiera retado habría peleado con otro y nada de esto habría pasado es culpa suya." Nero se justifico pir que debería pedirle perdón si no quería salir herida no tendría que haber empezado ella la pelea él no había hecho nada ella quiso jugar con fuego y se quemo.

"Dijiste cosas horribles." Dijo Ruby a Nero intentando que entrara en razón.

"¿Por qué la defiendes?" Le pregunto a Ruby no viendo motivo para defender a Weiss y menos después de cómo la había tratado. "Te ha tratado como una apestada desde que la conoces."

"Es mi amiga." Dijo Ruby molesta a Nero.

"Por favor solo lleváis juntas cuanto 3 días si no estuviera en tu equipo te habría mandado a la mierda." Dijo Nero especificando.

"Eso…" Ruby reflexiono un momento y aunque no le gustaba tuvo que reconocer que tenia parte de razón. "Vale puede que eso sea verdad pero cruzaste la línea al mencionar a su abuelo y más si estaba muerto." Dijo Ruby disgustada ella sabía lo que era perder a alguien en la familia.

"Punto uno no sabes una mierda de su familia, dos me importa una mierda ese vejestorio por que a diferencia de ti me da igual que muera gente que no conozco." Dijo Nero antes de continuar para defender su punto. "Al día mueren niños, viejos diablos hasta que creo que no pasa un solo día en este puto mundo sin que un grimm mate a una persona." Dijo Nero riéndose de la ultima parte Ruby vio horrible que eso le hiciera gracia.

"Veras podría decirte que han muerto miles de personas te preocuparías por ellas y dirías ¡oh no!" Dijo imitando la voz de Ruby y llevándose la mano a las mejillas "Pero en verdad no te importan si en cambio Yang, Tu padre, o El pajarraco al que tu llamas tío estuvieran entre los que murieran los otros 997 te importarían un bledo porque estarías más triste por ellos que por las otras asi funciona una muerte es una tragedia cuando es alguien al que queremos que mueran mil es pura estadística." Nero negó con la cabeza "Así funciona y eso es realidad como los faunos no son humanos nunca lo serán pedir que lo tratemos iguales es imposible porque no son como nosotros." Dijo Nero mientras miraba que ya había cumplido la hora de castigo.

Ruby estaba triste no por ella sino por la forma que su primo veía el mundo, esa forma de verlo era triste demostraba ser todo lo contrario en lo que ella creía. "No tiene por qué ser así."

"Sigue viviendo en esa burbuja tuya de ilusiones y de luces de colores tarde o temprano este mundo se encargara de romperla." Dijo Nero mientras se levantaba y se iba.

"Ya está" Dijo ella causando a Nero detenerse "Simplemente te rendiste. Aceptaste el mundo tal y como era y en vez de cambiarlo simplemente lo aceptaste." Dijo Ruby provocando que Nero se detuviera pero no la miro.

"Como has dicho yo acepto el mundo tal como es y es un hijo de puta." Dijo Nero pero dejando a Ruby sola en esa aula. Pensativa ahora que lo pensaba esta era la primera charla de verdad que tenia con su primo nunca habían intercambiado puntos de vista y entonces se dio cuenta de verdad no conocía a su primo nunca lo hizo.

 **Nero**

"Genial me libro de la enana ahora me toca la hermana mayor." Dijo Nero a Juane que estaba con el resto de su equipo. "Si vías a atracarme os lo aviso no llevo la cartera encima."

"Puedes pagarnos con carne." Dijo Nora causando sonreír a Nero.

"¿En tu cuarto o en el mío?" Dijo Nero con una clara declaración de intenciones.

"Habla en enserio." Dijo Ren ya que Nora literalmente se refería a que les diera carne de verdad.

"Genial el sexo con locas es increíble solo hay que elegir posturas donde tengan las manos ocupadas." Dijo Nero y hablaba desde la experiencia sobre todo cuando estuvo a punto de morir haciéndolo con una fauno hiena y el fetiche de dicha fauno era besar con cristales clavados a sus labios y utilizaba la cabeza de Nero para partirl las botellas que usaba."Fue algo mágico." Dijo Nero con cariño recordando mientras su labio comenzó a sangrar.

"¡Pervertido!" Nora le soltó una bofetada a Nero virándole la cara.

El se llevo la mano a la zona del golpe. "Ya está lo vamos hacer aquí en medio del pasillo bueno si os pone gente mirando quien soy yo para negarme a una orgia."

"¿Orgia?" Dijo Pyrrha sabiendo a lo que se refería pero no entendiendo como llego a esa conclusión.

"No vamos a hacer ninguna orgia." Dijo Ren a Nero no entendiendo como llego tampoco a esa idea.

"Entonces me perdisteis." Dijo Nero decepcionado queriendo pasar pero su camino estaba negado.

"Haber voy a adivinar estas aquí porque cree que me porte mal con la perra de hielo." Adivino Nero correctamente.

Jaune asintió. "Joder lo que no me creo es que la defiendas prácticamente te disparo a la cara y si vacilar. ¿Te va el sado?" Dijo Nero no entendiendo como Jaune era incapaz de captar la indirecta de que no le interesaba para nada o quizás era un intento para impresionarla para llevársela a la cama preñarla y hacerse con la fortuna de su familia de ser así entonces Jaune contaría con su respeto pero no sabía que el rubio no era de esa clase de personas.

"Ella sabía que el aura me protegería." Dijo él causando un incomodo silencio en todo el pasillo señal de que todos incluso el mismo dudaba.

 **Silencio incomodo**

Nero intento marcharse pero fue detenido por Jaune.

"Espera creo que si los dos ponéis de vuestra parte y te disculpas." Dijo Jaune queriendo arreglar las cosas su equipo y el RWBY después de su experiencia en el bosque se habían vuelto amigos asi que vio como su deber arreglar las cosas pues también consideraba a Nero su amigo.

"Primero no, segundo vienes aquí con tu pandas de animadoras para hacerme presión de grupo pero afortunadamente me importa un carajo la gente." Dijo Nero no viéndole sentido a todo esto.

"Escucha los amigos no solo se ayudan también se pueden decir las cosas y juntos..." Jaune trato de explicar cómo los amigos podían ayudar a mejorar a la gente como personas.

"No desde que me intentas cambiar ya no me quieres como amigo por que no soy como tu quieres que sea." Dijo a Jaune pero no se detuvo. "Y tu y yo no somos amigos."

"¿No lo somos?" Dijo Jaune no creyéndoselo.

"Por el amor de Dios no me se ni tu nombre, me quede quieto mientras los grimm intentaban matarte y esta mañana te utilice como escudo humano." Dijo Nero enumerando los motivo que más de uno catalogarían como enemigo.

"Bueno pues yo me considero tu amigo." Dijo Jaune para bien o para mal Nero había sido la primera persona que conoció en Beacon bueno le obligaron a estar con él pero había sido la primera persona.

"Si ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?" Jaune no sabía que responder cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad no lo conocía para nada.

"Eso no vale no me lo has dicho." Dijo Jaune tratando de justiicar su ignorancia aunque siendo justo el tampoco mostro interés.

"Luego no eres amigo mío diría que ha sido un placer pero no lo ha sido Juana, Mulan" paso a las chicas "Thor buenas piernas Aquiles bonito escote." Dijo el provocando el rubor de las chica Nora bajo su falda y se encogió para ocultar sus piernas y Pyrrha se cubriera la zona del pecho.

"Tu actitud deja mucho que desear lo sabes." Dijo Ren de brazos cruzados ante la actitud de Nero que se le quedo mirando fijamente.

"Dios me van las tías pero es que es verte y dudo bueno podemos apagar las luces y echarle imaginación." Dijo Nero sintiendo ligeramente atraído por Ren. Pero tenia una cosa que pedirle a cierto director. "Bueno me quedaría más tiempo pero tengo una cita con Ozpin." Dijo el pasando por el equipo JNPR.

"La diplomacia a fracasado ¿alguien tiene otra idea?" Pregunto Jaune con Nora levantando la mano con el dedo índice extendido.

"Nada de partir piernas." Dijo Jaune causando que Nora bajara la mano.

 **Habitación RWBY**

Weiss estaba en su habitación con la mirada triste. Nada había cambiado ella seguía respetando enormemente a su abuelo y su apellido, puedo entender las razones de su hermana para marcharse de su casa y si bien es cierto que su padre le pago las clases de esgrimas era ella la que había entrenado y sus habilidades eran suyas pero él le había hecho dudar y si dudaba eso significaba que una parte de ella creía que el tenia razón es cierto su abuelo se hizo rico a costa de los demás, y una parte de ella se sintió dolida de que su hermana la abandonara cuando finalmente es cierto que gracias a las clases de pagada de su padre había desarrollado su habilidad pero había algo que no pudo defender que estaba sola. Para eso no tenia defensa o justificación todas y cada una de las personas que habían estado cerca de ella o intentaron ser amigables era no por ella sino por lo que era una Schnne es cierto su fiel mayordomo estaba con ella pero eran ordenes por mucho cariño que se tuvieran.

Entonces la puerta se abrió entrando Yang y Blake.

"No te preocupes la próxima vez le patearas el trasero." Dijo Yang intentando subir su ánimo y la agradaba la idea ver como vapuleaban a su primo solo superada por la idea de ser ella la que le golpeara.

"Quizás deberías probar otro enfoque yo podría ayudarte a con mi apariencia." Se ofreció Blake era lo lógico la habilidad de teletrasnporte de Nero no era muy distinta de sus clones podían usarlo para practicar y elaborar una contramedida.

"Estoy bien de acuerdo." Dijo Weiss tratando de descentrase en el asunto. "Es solo que me fastidia no darle una lección a ese arrogante." Dijo Weiss y aunque nunca lo admitiría estaba ligeramente contenta por tenerlas allí escuchando sus problemas entonces se dio cuenta de que estar en un equipo no era tan malo.

"Bueno tú no eres precisamente la personificación de la humildad." Dijo Blake molestando levemente a Weiss.

"Pero lo suyo esta a otro nivel habla sin saber nada de mi sin ni siquiera conocerme." Y entonces Ruby entro por esa puerta viendo a su equipo reunido.

"Pero tu tampoco lo conoces a él." Dijo Ella acercándose al resto.

"Llegas tarde a la sesión de grupo. ¿Dónde estabas?" Dijo su hermana mientras Ruby se sentó en su cama.

"Dando una vuelta." Dijo ella sonriendo rascando la cabeza pero Yang la conocía probablemente había ido a ver a Nero a hacerle pedir disculpas a Weiss.

"Muy bien pues háblame de él." Dijo Weiss siendo Yang y Rubi sus familiares supuso que sabrían algo de él quizás incluso podía encontrar un punto débil con el que cerrarle esa boca.

"No podemos deciros mucho solo lo conocemos de hace 5 años y la verdad no suele venir mucho por casa salvo cuando lo detienen se escapa y así sucesivamente." Dijo Yang la rutina de vida de su primo.

"Espera lo detienen." Dijo Weiss sorprendida eso solo significaba que era un criminal.

"¿Sois su familia y solo lo conocéis desde hace 5 años?" Blake racionalmente vio lo menos lógico teniendo en cuenta la edad de Nero y sus compañeras era un factor destacable que siendo familia era poco tiempo.

Ruby y Yang se miraron tras un momento y ver los ojos de sus compañeras cayendo sobre ellas y no vieron nada malo en hablar de ello.

 **Hace 5 años casa de Taiyang Xiao Long**

Una Ruby de diez años de edad baja las escalera de su casa temprano el sol aun no había salido del todo bajo las escalera de su habitación con dos objetivos el primero las galletas con las que sentarse y cumplir la segunda fase ver los dibujos animados cuando entro en la cocina fue sorprendida.

Lo vio un chico de 14 años de cabello negro de punta despeinado con ojos de distinto color uno azul y otro rojo, su apariencia era una camisa blanca desgastada sin mangas que permitía ver un brazo con escamas rojas y un brillo azul con sus manos que parecían garras también llevaba un pantalón gris oscuros con botas negras al igual que su camisa estaban desgastadas. Ruby lo vio de pie en la cocina con el tarro de galletas en su mano se miraron y el chico cogió una galletas y se la llevo lentamente a la boca antes de comenzar a masticarla despacio Ruby finalmente se dio cuenta.

"¡Ladrón!" Dijo señalándola acusadora con el dedo.

El chico solo dijo dos palabras "¿Qrow Branwen?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Pido perdón por las molestias.**

* * *

 **5 Años antes casa de Taiyang Xiao Long**

Ruby grito despertando al resto de su familia Taiyang fu el primero en levantarse y salir corriendo.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto una Yang de 12 años saliendo de su habitación.

"¡Quédate aquí!" Le chillo su padre mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras con Zwei y detenerse en la cocina solo para situarse delante de Ruby y mirando a su intruso que había entrado en su casa.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunto al chico.

"Qrow Branwen." Dijo él al decir el nombre de su antiguo compañero de equipo Taiyang se sorprendió y su mente comenzó a hacerse preguntas sobre qué asuntos tenía que tratar con Qrow.

 **Minutos después**

Los tres miembros de la familia estaban en la cocina con el muchacho sentado enfrente de ellos.

"Me siento como un criminal a punto de un interrogatorio." Dijo Nero como se sentía.

"Oh puedo ser el poli malo puedo por favor." Dijo Ruby con actitud infantil para ella siendo un juego.

"Si claro eso sería amenazante de no ser porque no llegas ni al metro y medio." Dijo Nero no viendo creíble que esa enana fuera su captora.

"Aquí hablamos nosotros." Dijo Yang golpeando la mesa dejándose arrastrar al juego de su hermana.

"Chicas esto es serio por favor." Dijo Taiyang queriendo resolver la situación rápido. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Ella me llamaba Nero." Dijo el chico a los que tenía delante.

"¿Quién es ella?." Dijo Taiyang era poco probable pero por un momento se le paso por la cabeza que este chico tuviera alguna relación con Raven.

"A ti que te importa." Dijo sorprendiendo a la familia ante su falta de respeto el chico.

"Si quieres nuestra ayuda tendras que responder a mis preguntas."

"Yo no quiero tu ayuda copia de Leo de Tekken yo solo quiero saber ¿dónde está Qrow Branwen?" Dijo Nero harto que nadie le dijera dónde estaba.

"¿Por qué quieres ver al tío Qrow?" Le pregunto Ruby ya curiosa la pregunta que más le interesaba.

Frustrado y pensando que así finalmente le darían la respuesta que estaba buscando decidió decirlo "Hice una promesa." Dijo Nero simplemente el motivo por el que buscaba a esa persona y es por ella le había hecho prometer que si algo le pasaba que buscaría a Qrow Branwen y le entregaría lo que tenía en su mochila. "Y ahora dime donde esta Qrow Branwen."

"¿Qué promesa?" Le pregunta Taiyang.

El chico frustrado volvió a hablar "Encontrar a Qrow Branwen"

"¿Para qué?" Le pregunto Yang.

"No te importa." Dijo Nero no viéndole sentido a esta charla que vio que no iba a ninguna parte.

"Me importa es mi Tío." Dijo Yang a medida que la conversación se subía de tono a punto de salta la tapa.

"¡Pues ¿dónde está?!" Dijo Nero de pies de la silla ante la negativa de respuestas.

"¡No está aquí!" Dijo Yang también levantarse de la silla ambos se miraron a punto de saltar el uno contra el otro. Nero cogió su mochila se la colgó al hombro derecho y se preparaba para marcharse.

"¿A dónde vas?" Le pregunto Ruby mientras le veía marcharse.

"Si no está aquí no tengo que nada que hacer." Dijo el marchándose pero fue detenido por Ruby

"Pero estará." Dijo ella causando que todo el mundo la mirara.

"Tio Qrow siempre se pasa por aquí tarde o temprano si te quedas a ti vendrá." Dijo Ruby siempre había sido así Qrow siempre volvía casa algunas veces tardaba mas otras meno pero siempre volvía.

"¿Cuándo?" Le pregunto a Ruby esperando un respuesta.

"No lo sabemos suele ir y venir." Esta vez fue Yang la que respondió.

"¿A dónde vas?" Le pregunto Taiyang al verlo marchar.

"A vivir al bosque hasta que venga." Dijo Nero sus planes que se retrasaron por culpa de sus promesas que siempre cumple.

"Espera ahí fuera no puedes hay grimms por ahí." Dijo Taiyang no queriendo que el chico muriera devorado por uno de ellos.

"Si se me acercan los mato." Dijo el simplemente no viéndolos como una amenaza.

"Espera." Dijo Taiyang causando que el chico volviera a pararse. "Puedo intentar llamarlo para ver si anda cerca o saber cuando vendrá pero también cabe la posibilidad de que no lo coja." Dijo Taiyang al chico lo que podía hacer por él.

Ruby, Yang y Nero fueron al salón donde estaban viendo la tele con Ruby comiendo sus galletas y Yang comiendo cereales mientras Nero se sentó en el sofá de mala gana no le gustaba en esa casa ni se sentía cómodo en lugares ajenos mientras Taiyang llamaba a Qrow con su scroll.

Ruby noto el brazo de Nero como era diferente a cualquier cosa que haya visto"Tu brazo." Comento Ruby mientras veían la tele captando la atención de Nero. "¿Qué le paso?"

"No quiero hablar de ello." Dijo Nero siguiendo viendo los dibujos animados.

"¿Y de dónde eres?" Le pregunto Yang esta vez en un intento de iniciar una conversación.

"De a ti que te importa junto a la venida por favor deja de preguntar gilipolleces." Dijo provocando la furia de Yang.

"¿Eres siempre tan imbécil o te entrenas con el espejo?" Le pregunto ella al chico.

"¿Qué son gilipolleces?" Pregunto Ruby nunca habiendo escuchado esas palabras.

"Todo lo que sale de tu boca." Dijo Nero mientras seguía mirando a la tele.

"Oh palabras." Lo que vino después fue Nero estirando su brazo apareciendo una brazo más largo que se extendió hasta llegar a Ruby y coger una de sus galletas y recuperarlo para cómesela. Eso provoca el asombro de Yang y Ruby. "Otra vez." Pidió Ruby emocionada por queriendo averiguar cómo funcionaba ese brazo.

"No." Dijo secamente mientras devoraba los últimos restos de galletas de su mano antes de volver a la tele para ver al gato de dibujo electrocutarse lo que causo que Nero se partiera de risa no duro mucho tiempo mientras Ruby lo zarandeaba queriendo volver a ver su brazo entonces paso a explorarlo tratando de buscar un interruptor de encendido.

"Te daré otra galleta." Dijo ella agitando el bote delante de la cara de Nero.

La reacción de Nero fue tan simple como pinchar con dos dedos de su mano derecha los ojos de Ruby causando que se llevara la mano a los ojos dolorida soltando el tarro de galletas que agarro Nero y comenzó comérselas.

"¡Oye!" Yang le llamo la atención disgustada. "Metete con alguien de tu tamaño."

La reacción de Nero fue tan simple como "Eres demasiado gorda para mí." Yang se lanzo a por él Nero la esquivo y cogió la ultima galleta Yang intento golpearlo Nero e agacho para esquivarla y a base de fuerza metió el tarro de galletas en la cabeza de Yang.

Cuando Ruby recupera la vista y vio la escena no puedo evitar reírse de su pobre hermana que trataba de quitárselo de la cabeza.

"¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame a quitármelo!" Dijo Yang que no puedo hacer nada.

"Si solo pudiera ver lo ridícula que estas ahora.

"Zwei ataca." Dijo Yang al perro que no se lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerse delante de Nero.

"Oh no ¿Qué vas hacer matarme a lametones?" Dijo Nero partiéndose de risa. Zwei no dudo cuando salto y mordió la entrepierna de Nero su ojos se abrieron como platos y Zwei quedo colgado de ahí. "He oído la expresión chúpalo todo perra pero esto es ridículo." Dijo Nero dolorido.

"No me ha contestado pero si ha visto que lo he llamado supondra que algo no anda…bien." Taiyang acabo la frase par ver el caos que era su salón cuando Yang finalmente consiguió quitarse el tarro que salió disparado para estrellarse y romper una ventana y a Nero consiguiendo sacarse a Zwei de la entrepierna todo mientras Ruby continuaba riéndose hasta el punto que cayó al suelo.

Cuando Nero y Yang miraron a Taiyang Nero despacio señalo a Yang con su mano izquierda indicando corporalmente que ella tenía toda la culpa de lo que había pasado.

Tras recoger el los cristales de la ventana y ordenar un poco es desastre volvieron a tema que les preocupaba.

"Sabe que no suele llamarlo es posible que pensara que algo va mal lo que hará que quizás vuelva antes." Dijo Tai a los chicos.

"¿Cuándo?" Le pregunto Nero.

"No lo sé." Dijo sinceramente al chico.

"En verdad tienes muchas ganas de ver al Tío Qrow." Le dijo Ruby a Nero.

"No me interesa solo quiero cumplir mi promesa y salir de esta mierda de isla." Dijo Nero sus planes en cuanto hubiera hecho lo que le prometió a ella y ya libre poder marcharse de allí.

"Has dicho un palabrota." Dijo Ruby remarcando algo que no puede decirse en casa y lo que se considera una grosería.

"Eres un genio lo sabes." Dijo Nero lleno de sarcasmo.

"¿Tú crees?" Dijo Ruby algo emocionada por la idea de que lo viera de esa manera.

"¿Estas fingiendo? o ¿es el estereotipo de héroe estúpido que no saben cuando le hablan con sarcasmo?" Pregunto Nero a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer en lo que viene Qrow?" Le pregunto Taiyang al chico mientras se preguntaba que harían cuando se encontrarán.

"Irme al bosque." Dijo el no cambiando muchos sus planes.

"Ya te lo he dicho es peligroso." Dijo Taiyang al chico ejerciendo algo de figura paterna.

"Quizás para ellas para mí no es más que un día de campo." Dijo Nero molestándole la idea de que los comparara con esas dos y a decir verdad se creía mejor que ellas.

"Oye que sepas que yo estoy entrenado día tras día." Dijo Yang como había estado entrenado con su padre y asistía a la academia Signal.

"Y fuimos de picnic la semana pasada." Dijo Ruby con aire de suficiencia.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso?" Le pregunto Nero no viendo relación con lo que había dicho.

"No puedes es peligroso." Dijo Taiyang aunque el chico había demostrado ser un maledcuado no iba abandonarlo.

"Vale tienes razón me quedare en mi mansión con mi comedor terraza mi baño con jacuzzi, y dormiré en mi habitación donde hay una tele del tamaño de estas casa y mi habitación es el doble de grande también." Dijo Nero causando que los ojos de Ruby se iluminaran

"¿Podemos ir a verla?" Le pregunto emocionada.

"Sabes que es sarcasmo ¿verdad?" Le dijo Nero a Ruby que no entendido a lo que se refería y preguntándose que era esa nueva palabra.

"No tiene donde ir." Le especifico su hermana mayor a Ruby.

"¿Y porque no aquí?" Dijo Ruby había encontrado a Nero divertido y pensó que podrían tener mucha diversión juntos," eso hará más fácil y rápido su encuentro con Tío Qrow pero tiene que enseñarme a lo que haces con el brazo." Ruby puso esa condición cuando se imagino a si misma utilizando un brazo como en de Nero para agarrar cosas pero de color rojo espectral.

"En eso tiene razón." Dijo Yang ella por el contrario no era tan partidaria de la idea pero no iba a llegar al extremo de dejar al chico a la interperie.

"Bien." Dijo Taiyang no esperaba que se quedara mucho y supuso que cuando llegara Qrow se marcharía asi que no vio inconveniente mas allá de su mala conducta y de la mala influencia que podía ser para Ruby.

"Vale ¿casa y cama?" Pregunto Nero extrañado "¿Cuál es el truco?"

"No hay truco." Dijo Ruby.

"No sera como en esas películas me drogareis en la cena me encerrareis en el sótano y me amputareis las piernas para comérmelas poco moriré que será la intro de la película hasta que aparezca la prota virgen con su grupo de amigos los matéis uno por uno y la virgen va encontrar mi cadáver en vuestro sótano casi al final de la película. ¡Va a ser así! ¿¡Va a ser así!" Pregunto Nero asustado y en tono melodramático causando a la familia preguntarse que quizás no era tan buena idea acogerle.

"Bueno tenemos el cuarto de invitados. Pero mientras vivas bajo mi techo acataras mis normas nada de insultos modula tu vocabulario y ayuda en la casa." Taiyang estableció las normas de convivencia y la repuesta de Nero fue tan simple como alzar su dedo central y salir por la puerta para acostarse debajo de un árbol.

"Eso es un hombre con principios." Dijo Yang al contemplar la escena no viendo nunca a nadie tratar así a los demás y menos a su padre aunque una parte de ella lo encontraba un poco atrayente.

"Que significa esa gilipollez." Dijo Ruby lo último que había aprendido de Nero pensando que era un sinónimo de palabras.

"¡Ruby!" Dijo Taiyang disgustado.

"¿Qué? ¿No lo he dicho bien?" Dijo Ruby preguntándose que estaba mal.

 **Horas después**

La familia había salido a hacer la compra mientras Nero se quedo pese a la invitación de ir por si Qrow aparecía por ahí.

"Es genial ahora tenemos un nuevo hermano mayor." Dijo Ruby mientras iba caminando por las calles junto a su familia.

"No encariñéis mucho no sabemos cuánto va a durar." Dijo Tai cargado de bolsas de la compra.

"Me pregunto ¿Qué pasara cuando se encuentre con Tío Qrow?" Dijo Yang mientras iba cargando también alguna bolsa.

"Taiyang Xiao Long ." Dijo un hombre haciendo a la familia detenerse utilizaba una abrigo gris oscuro con una camisa negra con unos pantalones grises con botas negras era rubio con el pelo de punta utilizando unas gafas de sol negras.

"Buenos días." Dijo acercándose a la familia. "¿Le importa responderme a una preguntas?" Tai no conocía a este sujeto pero el al parecer sí.

"Yang ve con Ruby a la tienda de comestibles." Dijo Tai a sus hijas Yang miro por un momento al extraño antes de coger de la mano a Ruby y ponerse en camino o más bien ocultarse en un callejón y ver qué pasaba.

 **Nota: Esto es para explicar lo que paso en el pasado pero Yang y Ruby no tienen ni idea de lo que hablaron.**

"No tienes de que preocuparte no me interesan la niñas, pero si hay una cosa con la que espero que me ayudes." Dijo él mientras comenzaba a caminar pasando por delante del cazador rubio.

"Soy un especialista de Atlas y eso es todo lo que tienes que saber de mi, y estoy aquí porque me han asignado recupera propiedad militar robada." Dijo el refiriéndose a cierto sujeto que más que un niño para él era mercancía.

"Yo no he visto ningún arma nueva." Dijo Tai restándole importancia al asunto.

"¿Entonces si voy a su casa no encontrare a un niño de 14 años de pelo negro y con ojos de distinto color?" Le pregunto no sabía si en chico estaba allí pero iba a comprobarlo.

"Primero me hablas de propiedad militar y ahora me hablas de un niño de 14 años." Tai estaba disgustado por supuesto conocía la naturaleza armamentística de Atlas pero utilizar niños soldado era ya excesivo pero también significaba que el chico estaba poniendo a sus hijas en peligro.

"Te he dado la suficiente información para ayudarme y que no te veas involucrado." Dijo el ajustando sus gafas. "El general solo pide cooperación y así resolverlo rápido y limpio." Dijo el mirando a Taiyang esperando algo que le delatara un gesto un movimiento pero no vio nada.

"No he visto a ningún chico con esas características." Dijo el provocando que el especialista suspirara. "Lo que espero que entienda señor Xiao Long yo encontrare al chico tarde o temprano esta isla no es muy grande me llevara dos o tres días pero si por alguna casualidad alguien me ahorrara la búsqueda y me llamara." Dijo sacando una tarjeta y entregándosela pero sin soltarla.

"Yo me marcharía con lo que estoy buscando sin daños colaterales, pero si alguien se entrometiera en medio entonces los daños colaterales serian mayores incluso gente que queremos podía resultar herida." Tai lo interpreto como una amenaza y miro con claro gesto de disgusto.

"¿Realmente vale la pena poner en riesgo la seguridad de sus hijas por un completo desconocido?" Le pregunto antes de darle la espalda sabiendo que probablemente lo había llevado demasiado lejos decidió dejarlo por el momento "Si lo encuentra llámeme." Dio el marchándose mientras Tai quedo mirando su tarjeta.


	11. Chapter 11

Taiyang regreso pensativo por un lado quería llamar al hombre para asegurarse de que sus hijas no corrieran ningún peligro pero después de conocer un poco de trasfondo del chico se dio cuenta de que había mas y no se sentiría cómodo y sus hijas no podrían mirarlo a la cara si hiciera algo como eso decidió retrasar su vuelta a casa hasta asegurarse de que esa persona no le seguía y finalmente volvieron a su casa casi al anochecer no vieron a Nero por fuera así que supusieron que había vuelto adentro.

Y efectivamente cuando atravesaron la puerta vieron su salón destrozado con peleándose con Zwei cuando Nero sintiendo las miradas sobre él señalo al perro "Ha empezado él."

Después de recoger todo el salón Taiyang obligo a Nero a ayudarlo cosaque hizo soltando algún que otro insulto por ser obligado a ello, después había llevado a Nero al cuarto de invitados quería interrogarlo pero dado su conversación el chico no hablaría su única opción era esperar a que viniera Qrow para tener respuestas.

Taiyag se preparo para cambiar la ventana rota por Yang esta mañana cuando el cristal se cayó rompiéndose en pedazos causando que Tai se llevara las manos a la cabeza maldiciendo su suerte.

"Que desafortunado." Dijo una voz que Taiyang reconoció para verlo en la puerta de su casa.

"¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?" Dijo Taiyang ya que lo llamo esta mañana.

"Estaba cerca de hecho cuando vi mi scroll y tu nombre y la última vez que vi ese fenómeno estábamos estudiando en Beacon así que supuse que algo iba muy mal." Dijo Qrow cruzando la puerta de su casa, el sonido del cristal rompiéndose hizo bajar a los chicos. Taiyang estaba sorprendido de lo que convenientemente resulto eso.

"¡Tio Qrow!" Ruby se lanzo por el quedando colgada de su brazo. Mientras Qrow revolvió el peinado de Ruby.

"Bueno verte." Dijo Yang a cierta distancia.

"Has crecido." Dijo Qrow viendo a su prima pero noto al alguien que sobraba en la sala. "Vaya que cambio has pegado me llamas, dejas que tu hija traiga a su novio a casa por la noche." Dijo Qrow al ver al chico a lado de Yang.

"Si más quisiera." Dijo Yang al chico.

"Eres tú la que debería estar agradecida de tener a un hombre como yo." Dijo Nero no perdiendo contra su prima en lo que arrogancia se refería.

"¿Quien es el crió?" Dijo Qrow viendo al chico.

"Te estaba buscando." Dijo Taiyang que causo a Qrow mirarlo. "El es por lo que te llame no hacía más que repetir tu nombre y preguntar por ti." Dijo Tai como habían sido sus últimas horas.

"¿Que eres? mi fan número 1." Dijo Qrow preguntándose que quería ese chico de él como es compresible no pudo evitar fijarse en su brazo.

Nero se marcho y volvió con su mochila.

"Toma." Dijo el dándole la carpeta negras que el adulto de ojos rojos cogió, era negra con hexágono blanco con las letras Genetek también en blanco al abrirla vio un scroll pegado con cinta adhesiva en el reverso de la portada.

Qrow comenzó a ojear el papel que le dio nada nuevo vio que el chico era conocido como X-4 no vio nada inusual una foto, código de barras, color de ojos hasta que llego a algo que lo detuvo donante genético Qrow Brawen. _"¿Donante genético?"_ un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo no importaba lo mucho que o volviera a leer era su nombre y no desaparecía y entonces volvió a mirar al chico y cada vez que lo miraba lo peor era que en verdad se daba un aire a él. Todos le preguntaron que ponía el papel de diverso modo. Taiyang se acerco y se lo quito de las manos para su sorpresa Qrow no se resistió la expresión de Tainyang era de sorpresa y lo pregunto.

"¿Qué es eso de donante genético?" Le pregunto a Qrow.

"Que de acuerdo con este papel y a falta de una prueba de paternidad este crió es mío." Dijo Qrow antes de sacar su petaca y echar un trago pensando cómo iba a lidiar ahora con esto suponiendo que fuera verdad.

"¿Cómo que tuyo?" Dijo Taiyang no se había parado a pensarlo pero ahora que lo decía empezó a hacer la comparativa. "¿Es tu hijo?"

"¿Hijo?" Dijo Yang señalando a Nero ahora se sentía extraña ella también había estado separada de su madre sin un por que ahora mismo se estaba preguntando que iba a pasar y ver la reacción de su tío ella desearía estar en el lugar del chico ahora y su madre en lugar de su tío para obtener su porque.

"¡Tengo un primo!" Dijo Ruby emocionada y salto ahora a abrazarlo a él como si fuera alguien de la familia que llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo era tímida en relaciones sociales pero ahora que era familia se sintió cómoda y con confianza quizás un poco excesiva.

"Que alguien me quite a este mono chillón de encima." Dijo Nero tratando de quitarse a Ruby de encima que lo abrazo fuertemente y se negó a soltar a su nuevo primo que para ella era como juguete nuevo.

"Es genial es como tener un amigo pero en la familia ahora puedo hacer todo lo que hacen los primos."

"Solo practicare el incesto cuando tengas dieciséis." Dijo Nero intentando quitársela de encima.

"¿Y Por qué no ahora?" Dijo Ruby sin saber lo que eso significaba lo cual era preocupante.

"¡De eso nada!" Grito Taiyang "Dile algo." Le dijo a Qrow inconscientemente.

"¿Y qué hago le suelto la charla?" Dijo Qrow sin saber que hacer su única esperanza era una prueba de paternidad que desmintiera lo que decía ese papel. Y era mucha información que asimilar y no sabía que debía sentir hacia ese chico.

"Soy la más normal de esta familia." Dijo Yang negando con la cabeza.

"Por favor todos sabemos que el más normal aquí es el chucho.

"Guau"

"Me da igual que seas un Corgi la autentica verdad es que ere un plagio Ein."Dijo causando que Zwei le mordiera la pierna. "Puta aura convenientemente desactivada para el recurso cómico." Se quejo Nero al sentir los colmillos en su pierna. Dijo Nero mientras se marchaba aun con Zwei unido a su pierna y Ruby abrazado a él.

"¿A dónde vas?" Le pregunto Yang al verlo salir.

"Yo cumplí prometí venir aquí entregarle la carpeta me piro de aquí." Nero estaba enfadado de haber sabido lo que contenía esa carpeta nunca habría venido es mas la habría destruido el mismo su familia de verdad se fue y nunca volverían y ese no tenía derecho a llamarse padre al menos no suyo.

"No vas a ninguna parte." Le dijo Qrow dando un paso hacia delante. "Hasta que resolvamos esto tú no te mueves de aqui." Dijo Qrow ahora teniendo más preguntas que respuestas cuando se levanto esta mañana lo último que pensó es que sería padre.

"¿Que quieres? hacerme una prueba de paternidad para ver si ese papel dice la verdad. Haz como has hecho estos 14 años ignora mi existencia." Dijo Nero queriendo salir de ahí cuanto antes.

"No vas a ninguna parte." Dijo Qrow señalando con el dedo con más énfasis.

"¿O qué?" Le pregunto Nero encontrado raro que ahora se estuviera comportando como un padre estricto.

"¿Tai qué hago?" Le pregunto a Taiyang se supone que el es tío guay estar en la posición de padre estricto era raro y no sabía qué hacer así que fue a por el experto en la materia.

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?" Le pregunto tampoco sabiendo cómo lidiar con lo que tenían entre manos.

"Tú eres padre." Dijo Qrow no sabiendo que hacer.

"De una niña y una preadolescente ni siquiera tengo preparada todavía la charla." Dijo Taiyang indicando que no estaba preparado para la adolescencia que se avecinaba.

"¿Qué charla?" Pregunto Yang no sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"Sexo." Dijo Nero aún tratando de quitarse a Ruby de encima y al perro de su pierna mientras la sacudía.

"Oh." Dijo Yang entendiéndolo.

"¿Cómo que oh?" Dijo Taiyang al ver como Yang sabia a lo que se refería el que ahora posiblemente fuera su primo. "Jovencita dame tú scroll ahora mismo." Dijo el queriendo mirar el historial de internet de su hija.

"¿Que es sexo?" Pregunto Ruby con curiosidad.

"Es…el nombre de la cigüeña que trae a los bebes a las parejas felices para que críen a los niños." Dijo Taiyang queriendo proteger a su niña pequeña que no estaba preparada para eso.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Qrow pensando que Tai podría haberse inventado algo mejor.

"O a los que se toman una copa de mas o tienen problemas con papa o mama y buscan afecto mediante la promiscuidad o lo practican compulsivamente o un condón se pincha o la puta es una zorra que quiere vivir a tu costa." Todos miraron a Nero y como Ruby pedía una explicación para cada ejemplo.

Tai se golpeo la cabeza con su mano abierta mientras veía como la inocencia de su pequeña flor colgaba de un hilo muy fino y dependía de su capacidad inventiva. Y por suerte Qrow salió al rescate.

"Mira chico estoy tratando de asimilar esto necesito algo más que un papel que diga que eres mi hijo." Qrow esperaba que no lo fuera bastantes errores tenía en su cruz y si a eso le sumas un hijo bastardo se volvería mas pesada y ahora ni siquiera podría reprocharle nada a su hermana pues él no era distinto si en verdad era su hijo pero siempre tendría la excusa de no lo sabía pero eso no cambiaba nada.

"Ahórrate la prueba de paternidad tú no eres mi padre no estuviste nunca cuando te necesite y no te necesito ahora." Dijo Nero y Ruby lo soltó entendiendo que ya la cosa no era para jugar, Yang en cambio se dio cuenta era cierto una cosa su madre no estaba ahí tampoco para ella pero si hubo una aunque no fuera su madre biológica.

Nero se harto y salió por la puerta pero fue noqueado por Qrow que aprovecho la apertura para golpearle en la base del cuello dejando al chico inconsciente. "Lo llevare arriba." Dijo Qrow mientras subía a Nero al cuarto de invitados.

"¿Qué es una puta?" Pregunto Ruby tras un incomodo silencio.

"A la cama." Dijo Taiyang no queriendo dar una respuesta a Ruby o que Yang sacara el tema de su madre.

 **Vuelta a Presente**

"Y ya esta así lo conocimos, cuando nos despertamos Tío Qrow y él no estaban por ninguna parte papa dijo que se fueron a pasar tiempo juntos pero tardo más de un año en volver pero no juntos tío Qrow vino solo y Nero aparecía esporádicamente curiosamente siempre que había vuelto en las noticias habían salido como asesinatos o explosiones o edificios en llamas en Vale que curioso." Dijo Ruby lo curioso de eso no viendo relación.

"O a veces lo traía Tío Qrow encadenado." Dijo Yang recordando esas escenas.

"¿Y ya está?" Dijo Weiss con Blake y ella extrañadas no creyéndose que esa fuera toda la historia.

"Eso no ha explicado nada. Y deja muchas preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Quién era el hombre que hablo con vuestro padre?, ¿cómo sabia Nero donde vivíais?", ¿Qué hizo antes de eso?, ¿Como convenientemente Qrow llego el mismo día que él." Dijo Blake alguna de las preguntas que quedaron sin resolver de la historia.

"Nos pediste lo que sabíamos de él y ya está." Dijo Ruby defendiéndose o buscando una excusa barata.

"Y no sé si lo habéis notado pero Nero no es precisamente de los que van hablando de su pasado." Dijo él recordando como Nero nunca respondía a preguntas como su madre o donde aprendió a luchar. "Y nuestro tío y padre eluden el tema cada vez que Ruby les pregunta." Ella no lo hacía no era precisamente la mayor fan de su primo.

"Entonces no sabéis nada de él ni siquiera su semblanza." Dijo Weiss sintiendo que había sido una pérdida de tiempo lo único que había aprendió es que tenían una cosa en común mala relación paterno filial.

"Oh eso querías saber es…" Ruby respondió a la pregunta de Weiss no creyendo lo oía.

Nero paseaba por los pasillos de Beacon de camino a su habitación.

 **Hace 5 Años**

Qrow y Taiyang tras quedarse despiertos investigaron las cosas del chico un cuchillo y ya esta no había nada mas en esa mochila y al juzgar por el desgaste el chico había recorrido un largo camino hasta ahí finalmente cogieron el scroll de la carpeta no había nada solo un vídeo así que lo reprodujeron.

Era una mujer de piel oscura con pelo morado con ojos marrones y una blusa roja mientras estaba sentada en lo que parecía la habitación de un motel pequeño con dos camas y acostado en la otra parecía haber una persona durmiendo. La mujer estaba visiblemente agotada.

"Si estás viendo esto significa que Nero lo consiguió llego a ti pero también significa que estoy muerta." Dijo ella haciendo una pausa

"También imagino que habrás visto el dosier y es tal como pone tu eres el donante genético de Nero en otras palabras eres su padre genético." Dijo Ella causando a Qrow y Taiyang intercambiar miradas aun no comprando del todo la historia.

"No te molestes en buscar quien soy yo o la empresa Genetek no existe solo es un rastro falso. Lo que tienes que saber es que nuestro empleador quería armas biológicas su propio ejército personal con usuarios de semblanza que le sirvieran a él y sus fines él o dicho de otro modo el quería esclavos. Es un hombre poderoso con muchos recursos y dinero también estábamos estudiando las auras y su naturaleza y su desarrollo en su entorno y como este influye en la habilidad."

"Para lo sujetos se emplearon muestras de ADN de varios sujetos tú fuiste elegido por que tu semblanza es de tipo pasiva mediante una muestra de tu sangre obtuvimos tus genes y mediante nanotecnología y conseguimos remplazar el ADN del donante de esperma por el tuyo." Qrow hizo una mueca ante lo desagradable que era la idea en su mente.

"Y los inyectamos en las madres, cuando cumplieron su cometido y completaron el ciclo de la vida las desechamos y nos quedamos con los niños a estos se les llamo X- y su número de nacimiento, Nero es X-4 las cosas como son nos inspiramos en una película. Una vez nacieron desde temprano lo sometimos a un riguroso entrenamiento y los sometimos a diversos experimentos para forzar el despertar de la semblanza no todos sobrevivieron al proceso pero Nero despertó la suya la capacidad de absorción puede absorber cualquier tipo de energía y lanzarla por ejemplo podría absorber la energía de dust de rayo y utilizarla hasta que se gaste por completo. Pero un día descubrimos una anomalía y encontramos unos restos con unas lecturas de energía extrañas lecturas nunca vistas y quisimos ver qué efectos tenía en los humanos. Y así nació su brazo nosotros lo llamamos Devil Bringer el brazo se abrió paso desgarrando la carne y abriéndose camino fue un proceso doloroso pero el valió la pena el brazo le dio una nueva habilidad ya no ahora podía copiar y utilizar cualquier Semblanza o energía incluso ahora podía absorber armas y dust y almacenarlo en su brazo imagínate tanto potencial y solo era un niño."

"Pero se convirtió en la estrella y nuestro benefactor él quería un ejército como él se repetiría el proceso con el fin de conseguir más como él se reproducirían los experimentos que favorecieron el desarrollo de X-4. Y el resto pasaron a ser desechables me di cuenta que en cuanto tuvieran a mas como Nero lo desecharían y eso no podía permitirlo yo era la jefa del proyecto. Tu eres su padre genético no sé lo que piensas que es para ti pero para mí X-4, Nero es mi mayor logro, mi mayor creación no podía permitir que lo destruyeran tenía que escapar pero hubo un fallo los niños seguían siendo niños se criaron junto eran una familia pero no podíamos salvarlos pero el volvió a por ellos pero murieron antes de que pudiera liberarlos lo se por que fui yo quien los mato eran una distracción y Nero necesitaba un motivo para vivir y no hay nada que de más fuerza para vivir que la sed de venganza. Pero esta lejos de terminar ellos querrán recuperar a Nero por eso te lo pido protege a mi obra se su padre."

 **Presente habitación de Nero**

"Y si no es demasiado tarde."

Nero se sienta en la cama.

"Para utilizar poder absorber el poder de una semblanza debe tocar con su Devil Bringer si no quieres que tenga la tuya nunca toques su brazo derecho." Nero hace aparecer el símbolo de un copo de nieve similar a los de Weiss con su mano derecha estirada y de el sale un cuervo que se posa en el brazo derecho de Nero que sonríe.

 _"Apuesto a que si me hubiera visto usar esto se hubiera vuelto loca."_ Pensó Nero acariciando al pájaro el ya tenía el poder de invocación de los Schnne cortesía de Winter Schnne _"Curioso los Schnne presumen de su orgullo y su semblanza consiste en coger a un enemigo caído y convertirlo en tu trofeo, en tu esclavo quitándoselo. En verdad es una habilidad muy cabrona."_ Penso disipando su invocación antes de echarse en su cama para echarse de espaldas.

 **Hace 5 Años**

 **"** Adiós." La pantalla se volvió blanca y en el scroll aparecieron las letras Borrado Completo.


	12. Chapter 12

Los días pasaron la relaciones de Nero no mejoraban en términos de vida social se podía considerar un marginado excepto por Ruby que intentaba todos los días hacer que Nero se integrara con su equipo y el equipo JNPR pero por mucho que se esforzara él no estaba por la labor ya paso por eso una vez amigos compañeros con los que compartir metas e ilusiones que se esfuman en un instante.

Académicamente era el peor de Beacon sus exámenes eran figura de origami empezó con chapuzas pero ahora era capaz de hacer una grulla perfecta incluso algún profesor se quedo alguna en clase de combate tenía el record de combates perdidos solo superado por Jaune que aun no había ganado ninguno no era que no pudiera vencer a sus oponentes si no que le prohibieron combatir contra chicas después de ciertos tocamiento inapropiados y puede dar gracias de tener buenos reflejos para esquivar las consecuencias de la chicas y combatir contra hombres no le interesaba así que cada vez que citaban su nombre rápidamente era seguido de un abandono.

Actualmente estaba programado su combate contra Cardin Winchester era un estudiante de pelo corto color marrón con ojos azules y una armadura de color gris plateado con adornos de oro con un ave con las alas extendidas. Por debajo de la armadura lleva una camisa de color negro con adornos de color rojo y pantalón negro con una cinta roja atada alrededor de su cintura. Al oír decir Nero rápidamente siguió un abandono por su parte por lo que le toco a Jaune eso fue lo último que vio antes de quedarse dormido cuando se despertó por alarma vio como la pantalla mostraba la barra de Cardin completamente en verde en cambio la de Jaune estaba en la zona roja lo que indicaba que había perdido.

"Estudiantes como pueden observar. El aura del señor Arc ha llegado hasta la zona roja." Dijo la profesora Goodwitch mientras miraba un scroll tamaño tablet ella continuo explicando su significado. "En un torneo esto indicaría que ya no es capaz de continuar la batalla y que el oficial puede detener el combate." Ella explico a los alumnos que prestaba atención mientras Nero se sentó, estiro sus brazos y bostezo.

"Sr Arc, ya han pasado semanas. Intente concentrarse más en su desplazamiento durante el combate, por favor. Evaluar su aura le ayudara a decidir cuándo es apropiado atacar o emplear otra estrategia….mas defensiva." Goodwitch comento a Jaune que miro su desplazamiento cabizbajo. "No quisiéramos que fuera devorado por un Beowolf, ahora ¿Verdad?"

"Habla por ti." Comento Cardin arrogantemente saliendo de ahí.

"Todos, recuerden, ¡Faltan solo dos meses para el Festival de Vytal!" Dijo Goodwitch anunciando el evento más importante del curso. "No faltara mucho antes de que los estudiantes de otros reinos comiencen a llegar a Vale."

" _Me gustan los torneos pero lo más importante no es el torneo es lo que representa todas esa alumnas tan lejos de casa y de sus familias desprotegidas y vulnerables sintiéndose inseguras fuera de su entorno y seguridad a merced de los depredadores."_ Dijo Nero mientras ansiaba su llegada le gustaban la minifaldas de Mistral, y las frescas ropas de Vacuo luego estaban las de Atlas uniformadas firmes y disciplinadas tradicionales no habiendo roto un plato en su vida esperando a que alguien le enseñe el camino de la depravación y la lujuria.

"Aquellos que participen en el torneo, representan al reino de Vale." Eso hizo pensar a Nero si él podría participar en el torneo a fin de cuentas no tenía equipo fue sacado de su pensamiento al oír el timbre lo cual significaba hora de comer.

Siguió su camino a la cafetería una cafetería que tenia de todo lo que le vino como anillo al dedo no hacía más que comer pizzas. _"Me encanta ser un personaje de ficción puedes comer lo que quieras sin engordar."_ Ruby le hizo señas para que viniera a su mesa la repuesta de Nero fue sentarse en una de las mesas vacías y deprimiendo a Ruby mientras Nora estaba contando una historia mientras Ren sostenía una taza de forma extraña es cierto mira el capitulo ¿por qué la sostiene así?, Blake leía y Weiss se hacia la manicura en la mesa que asco. Oh mierda he quiero decir los equipo RWBY Y JNPR se centraban en distintas actividades mientras Ruby se deprimió por ser incapaz de conectar con Nero y empeoro al ver el estado de Jaune.

Mientras comenzó a comer su pizza fue interrumpido por una voz temblorosa y tímida "¿Disculpa puedo sentarme?" Miro a la chica era una fauno con una melena largar color castaño con ojos marrones y orejas de conejo utilizando el uniforme de Beacon. Nero la escaneo de arriba abajo.

"Ni que fuera mía la mesa." Dijo Nero la chica dudo pero finalmente se sentó. Al rato llego Cardin Winchester y su equipo.

"Mira lo que tenemos aquí. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?" Dijo Cardin a legando junto a su sequito mirando las orejas de la chica.

"Te importa estoy comiendo espera a que termine y después puedes meterte lo que te dé la gana con ella." Dijo Nero queriendo comer tranquilo si quisiera cena con espectáculo iría a un estriptis o como minio a la mesa de sus primas.

"Esto no va contigo cobarde." Dijo menospreciando el valor de Nero no viéndolo más que un cobarde por eludir la lucha.

"Mira muñeco Ken de Barbie versión medieval necesitas algo más que tu grupo de animadoras que sospecho que fueron desechos de tu esbozo de personaje para intimidarme además no valen la pena en cuanto te tumbe huirán con el rabo entre las piernas literalmente pero me pillas de buen humor así que coge a tus putas siéntate en una mesa preferiblemente lejos de mi y de la señorita." Dijo señalando a Velvet "Y resolvamos esto pacíficamente."

Cardin cogió la bandeja de Nero y la tiro al suelo. Nero miro a la fauno cuyo nombre desconocia "Eres testigo yo no inicie las hostilidades." Dijo Nero mientras se levantaba y se ponía cara a cara contra Cardin o más bien cuello.

"¿Qué vas hacer?" Le pregunto arrogante.

"Sabes antes de hacer esto la ley me obliga a advertirte de que soy cinturón negro en el legendario arte marcial de Cock Shoot Ken." Advirtió Nero a Cardin se rio de él.

"¿Y que es el Cock Shoot…."

"¡KEN!" Nero en un movimiento rápido se inclino y golpeo a Cardin un gancho directo a la entre pierna ante la sorpresa de muchos y el dolor de otros no era un golpe normal fue un golpe obra de su Devil Bringer por lo que el golpe fue mayor que cualquier fuerza que Nero hubiera usado.

Cardin cayó al suelo con las manos en la zona afectada mientras se dolía del golpe mientras el resto de su equipo observaron preocupados tras un rato Cardin se levanto ayudado por dos de sus compañero de equipo.

"Vas a pagar por esto Branwen." Dijo el dolido mientras salía de allí con ayudado por el resto de su equipo.

"Es Nero a secas o la verdad es que nací en Mantle y soy un bastardo lo que me convierte en Nero Snow claro que si hubiera nacido en Vacuo seria Nero Sand." Dijo al ver como se retiraban con su líder caído.

"Gracias." Dijo la chica a Nero por defenderla mientras la mayoría la ignoraban o simplemente no prestaban atención a lo que estaba pasando.

"Perdona yo no hago nada gratis y no lo hecho por ti ademas he desperdiciado mi comida." Dijo Nero mientras señalaba a la pizza en el suelo.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella cabizbaja.

"No lo sientes pero creo que podemos llegar a una solución para ambos." Dijo Nero ahora había puesto su mano sobre la mesa y estaba analizando a la chica que tenía delante y cerro la distancia "Yo no puedo recuperar mi pizza. Pero tú quieres agradecérmelo." Nero se acerca un poco mas mientras la chica comienza a sentirse un poco incomoda "Tu yo y sexo por agradecimiento."

"Eh." Dijo ella creyendo que había oído mal.

"Si no quieres que sea tan frió podemos tener un cita pero te lo aviso cuando la noche haya terminado recuerda que fue solo es sexo no estoy emocionalmente preparado ni soy lo bastante maduro como para tener una relación estable con una mujer no obstante si consigo que disfrutes de la experiencia y quieres repetir estaré dispuesto ¿eh?" Nero para al darse cuenta que no sabía su nombre

"Vel…Velvet." Dijo ella sonrojada tímidamente mientras Nero la agarro con su mano humana un de su manos.

"Y dime ¿tu labios son tan suave como tu nombre?" Dijo Nero tan cerca que prácticamente estaban intercambiando aliento y acercándose poco a poco a la chica sonrojada por completo que no sabía qué hacer fue salvada cuando una bandeja llego a la cabeza de Nero.

Tras el impacto se llevo la mano a la cabeza y recogió la bandeja cuando alzo la vista Velvet se había ido.

Nero recogió la bandeja y se acerco a su dueña. "Bien tienes cinco segundos para explicarte antes de que te la haga tragar." Dijo Nero esperando a que Ruby le diera una razón aunque la bandeja se la iba a comer igual.

"Yo no he sido." Dijo Ruby mientras esquivaba la mirada pese a que era la única en la mesa que no tenía una bandeja o cualquier tipo de comida.

"No ¿y quién mas come galletas como almuerzo?" Dijo Nero no viendo a nadie más aparte de ella. "Un momento." Dijo el tras darse cuenta estaba celosa.

"Deberías llevarla a un psicólogo tienen complejo de Electra." Dijo Nero señalando a Ruby al resto.

"¿Electra?" Dijo Ruby no sabiendo a quien se refería.

"Como no puedes tirarte a tu Tío." Nero hizo una pausa. "Bueno si podrías y ¡Dios que imagen me ha venido a la mente!" Dijo Nero antes que parte de sus tripas elevaran por su garganta causando que saliera de ahí corriendo buscando un lugar al que vomitar. Cuando llego a un cubo de basura. "Necesito alcohol para borrar esas imágenes de mi cabeza."

 **Volviendo a la mesa de RWBY y JNPR**

"Sabéis que está loco." Dijo Weiss mas como una afirmación que una pregunta.

"¿Quién es Electra?" Pregunto Nora dado que ella también tenía curiosidad.

"Es un término psicológico dice ser de aquella que se siente atraída por su padre más allá del vinculo paterno filia en otras palabras es el enamoramiento de la hija por su padre." Esa revelación hecha por Ren choco de manera distinta a cada uno de esa mesa que imaginó eso.

Yang pensando se dio cuenta de que en cierto sentido podía entenderlo "Bueno en realidad tiene sentido a fin de cuentas teniendo en cuenta el parecido de Nero con mi tío y dado que él es el ídolo de Ruby…¡Dios mío en verdad te gusta Nero!" Dijo Yang finalmente atando cabos.

"¡No es verdad!" Dijo Ruby sonrojada.

"Te gusta Nero, Te gusta Nero, Te gusta Nero." Dijo Nora burlándose de Ruby.

"Si pues a ti te gusta Ren." Dijo Ruby a Nora que se paró en seco. "¡No es verdad! Bueno si me gusta quiero decir." Nora miro a Ren mientras intentaba salir de esa situación.

"Jovencita a partir de ahora terminantemente prohibido quedarte a sola con Nero" Dijo Yang autoritaria por diversos motivos el principal era que la idea de Nero como primer amor de Ruby era algo de lo que no era fan sobre todo porque no confiaba en su primo y no quería que terminara hiriendo a Ruby no físicamente pero si con una herida más profunda.

"Como si alguien pudiera siquiera sentir interés en ese mal hablado, sin vergüenza, pervertido." Dijo Weiss nunca siquiera pensar en eso.

"Bueno todas algunas vez hemos tenido la fantasía del chico malo." Dijo Blake causando que todas la mirada fueran a ella que abrió volvió a su libro y lo puso delante de su cara para ocultarse.

Antes de que pudieran abordar el tema fue salvada por el sonido de la campana que señalaba la clase de tarde. Mientras todos ser marcharon.

 **Clase de Historia**

La clase de historia era impartida por el doctor Oobleck el profesor de historia de Beacon llevaba el pelo verde despeinado con gafas de culo de botella con una camisa blanca manga larga con una corbata amarilla larga que le llegaba hasta su pantalón verde oscuro junto con zapatos de color marrón y negro que no coinciden. Estaba impartiendo su clase hablando sobre La Revolución de los Derechos de los Faunos. Mientras se movía a una velocidad increíble. Mientras sus alumnos le prestaban atención toda menos dos. Jaune dormía con si brazo apoyado sobre su cabeza mientras Nero menos sutil dormía con la cabeza y brazos sobre la mesa.

"Bien ahora quien puede decirme ¿Cuál fue el hecho que dio un giro en La Guerra en su tercer año según lo que muchos teorizan?" Pregunto siendo Weiss la primera que levanto la mano.

"La batalla de Fort Catle." Dijo la repuesta correcta.

"¡Exactamente!" Dijo Oobleck "¿Y quién puede decirme cual fue la ventaja que tuvieron los faunos sobre las fuerzas del general Lagune?" Pregunto mientras Cardin tiraba una pelotilla de papel a Jaune sobresaltándole.

¡Señor Arc por fin contribuye a la clase! ¡Esto es excelente! ¡Excelente!" Dijo emocionado esperando la respuesta de su alumno momentos como este es lo que hacían a un profesor sentirse orgulloso. "¿Cuál es la respuesta?"

"Prismáticos." Dijo Jaune después de ver a Pyrrha haciéndole señas para que adivinara la respuesta pero no resulto pero al menos hizo reír a sus compañeros de clase.

Oobleck entonces paso a Cardin "Porque es más fácil entrenar a un animal que a un soldado." Dijo haciendo que el profesor negara con la cabeza ante el pensamiento de su alumno.

"No eres una de las personas con la mente más abierta ¿Verdad Caridn?" Dijo Pyrrha al ver su desprecio por la raza fauno.

"¿Qué tienes algún problema?" Le pregunto a Pyrrha desafiante.

"No tengo la respuesta."

"Vshsis Noturnca." Dijo una voz que fue escuchada por el profesor que se acerco a su procedencia Nero.

"Señor Branwen ¿algo que decir?"

"mph" Dijo el aun dormido ignorando.

"¡La batalla de Fort Castle ¿qué sabe?!" Le pregunto a su lado claro que no tenía muchas esperanzas.

"La batalla de Fort Castle fue un evento durante el tercer año de guerra de la revolución de los derechos faunos llevada a cabo en Menagerie exactamente al oeste a 950 km de la ciudad donde se establece la capital de la isla las tropas humanas lideradas por el general Lagune atacaron de noche un error teniendo en cuanta la visión nocturna de los Faunos les daba ventaja añadiendo además un conocimiento superior del terreno frente a la limitada visión humana y la incompetencia de su líder la balanza rápidamente se decanto por el lado fauno. Sin embargo la lucha se podía haber ganado con granadas aturdidoras debido a la visión nocturna hubieran sido muchos más sensibles a los cambios fotovoltaicos de luz y la defensa contra un ataque no hubiera sido posible por lo que se les podría haber masacrado pese a ser una decisión lógica dado el desequilibrio de armas destinadas mas a matar que a neutralizar no resulta posible conseguir bastantes pero si para forzar a los faunos a una retirada y masacrarlos a la mañana siguiente por superioridad numérica. Como no se dio el caso el resultado fue una derrota aplastante humana con 578 muertos 243 heridos 170 desparecidos desertores o posiblemente devorados por grimms atraídos por la emociones negativas de la zona y el general fue capturado y decapitado utilizado por el líder fauno como advertencia y trofeo de guerra. Por el bando Fauno las bajas fueron alrededor de 200 muerto 100 heridos y ningún desaparecido o baja por grimm ya que el terror se centro mayoritariamente en los humanos."

Toda la clase quedo en silencio ante el comentario de Nero.

"¡Impresionante! no solo responde a la pregunta sino que además aporta más de lo que pido y con una precisión increíble. Escalofriante. ¡Pero increíble! El subconsciente humano sigue siendo sorprendente es como si su cerebro fuera una esponja clase tomad ejemplo del señor Branwen." Dijo el doctor Oobleck casi con orgullo.

Nero se despierta rápidamente "¡No sabía que era un hombre!" Dijo Nero levantándose rápidamente mirando a su alrededor "Otras vez ese recuerdo." Nero ve a toda la clase mirándolo preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

"No he dicho nada." Dice Oobleck antes de tomar un sorbo de café. "Señores Arc, Branwen, y Winchester ustedes se quedaran después de clase para algo de lectura extra."

"¿Tenemos libros?" Pregunto Nero no recordando haber tenido uno en sus manos.

 **Después de clase**

"¡Ustedes han mostrado problemas en mi clase desde el primer día!" Dijo él a los tres Nero miraba por la ventana viendo el atardecer, Jaune dormía y Cardin ignoraba al profesor. "Ahora no se si se debe a la falta de interés a su cabezonería o a ambas." Esa última parte la dijo mirando a Nero. "Seas lo que sea termina ahora." Toma un sorbo de café antes de pasar a de nuevo a los estudiantes "Trabajaron muy duro para entrar en esta escuela y solo admitimos a lo mejor de lo mejor." Eso causo que Nero se partiera de risa.

"Oh por favor Ozpin prácticamente regala las plazas de su academia a cualquiera que le interese o pueda utilizar y tengo dos pruebas que los demuestran." Dijo Nero burlándose de esa afirmación poniendo como ejemplo a él y a Ruby.

"No cuestiono a nuestro director ni sus métodos administrativos pero lo que si espero es que se comporten como tal eso para vosotros dos y en cuanto a usted espero que por lo menos aproveche esta la oportunidad que le ha dado." Dijo a sus alumnos.

"Aquellos que no aprenden de la historia están condenados a repetirla." El profesor les advirtió.

"No puedo evitar pensar que hay cierta hipocresía en esa frase." Dijo Nero.

"Pagina de la 50 a la 91 quiero un informe en mi mesa para la siguiente clase." Dijo el profesor la tarea de castigo. "Bien podéis marcharos." Dijo el profesor siendo el primero en desaparecer como una centella.

Nero salió el primero y camino hasta el tejado.

 **Tejado**

Nero estaba arriba de la entrada tumbado mirando el cielo estrellado lo ponía sensible cuando era pequeño convenció a X-1 y X-6 para salir de sus cuartos por llamarlos de alguna manera y la primera vez vieron el cielo estrellado de verdad todos esos puntos brillantes en el cielo las estrellas mas bonitas que las imágenes que les implantaban en la cabeza el motivo por el que sabía de la batalla de Fort Castle fue parte del entrenamiento del programa con una maquina le atravesaba la parte trasera del cuello y les enchufaban donde les trasmitían la información básica principalmente se centraron en lo básico y el resto, armas, formas de matar, lugares donde se puede golpear para reducir más rápido el aura le estaban entrenado para ser maquinas de matar.

A Nero aún le quedaban recuerdos de ellos se ponía triste por ser el único superviviente el fue criado para ser un arma pero nunca le enseñaron que hacer con los sentimientos lamentaba ser el único superviviente pero él estaba vivo y tenia las semblanzas de sus compañeros y el los vengaría acabaría con los que los crearon le mostraría lo buena arma que era algo que no podía hacer mientras estuviera aquí.

Entonces la puerta se abrió entrando Jaune y Pyrrha que se acercaron al borde mientras Jaune se asomaba para ver el fondo "Pyrrha sé que estoy pasando por un momento difícil, pero no estoy tan deprimido. Siempre podre ser granjero o algo."

"No" Dijo ella sacándole rápidamente de ahí "Se que estas teniendo dificultades con las clase y que no eres el más fuerte de todos."

"Quiero ayudarte." Dijo Pyrrha queriendo que Jaune mejorara. "Podemos entrenar aquí sin que nadie nos moleste."

"¿Crees que necesito ayuda?" Le pregunto Jaune avergonzado.

"No no eso no es lo que quería decir." Dijo ella dejando a Nero confuso pues él había entendido eso.

"Pero eso es lo que querías decir." Respondió Jaune.

"Jaune todo el mundo necesita un empujón de vez en cuando." Dijo Pyrrha no tratando de hacer que se sintiera mal por hacerlo. "Eso no te hace diferente de nosotros Lograste entrar en Beacon."

" _En realidad el hecho de que Ozpin regale las plazas le quita merito."_

"Te equivocas, no pertenezco aquí." Dijo el sintiéndose mal sabiendo que había hecho trampas para entrar ahí.

"Eso es lo peor que puedes decir." Le dijo ella creyendo que se refería a que había perdido la confianza en sí mismo.

No lo entiendes, no fui aceptado en Beacon mentí. No fui a ninguna escuela de combate, no pase ningún examen, no me gane mi lugar en esta academia." Dijo Jaune exponiendo que era un fraude.

" _La seguridad de este sitio chiste."_ Pensó Nero viendo la poca seguridad que mostraba el lugar pese a que padres y estado confiaban la seguridad de sus hijos y viendo lo fácil que Jaune había entrado con transcripciones falso que impedía a un grupo de personas con "algún plan maligno" que colarse en el recinto así de fácil.

"Conseguí unos papeles y mentí."

"¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?" Pregunto Pyrrha porque alguien haría eso.

"Porque esto es lo que siempre quise ser, mi padre mi abuelo su padre todos ellos fueron héroes." Jaune explico su motivación.

Nero no lo entendía _"Padres."_ Pensó Nero ya que por esa regla de tres él tendría que seguir los pasos del suyo y ser el lameculos de Ozpin.

"Déjame ayudarte." Pyrrha se ofreció amablemente poniendo su mano sobre el hombre de Jaune.

"No quiero ayuda, no quiero ser la damisela en apuros, yo quiero ser el héroe." Dijo Jaune frustrado queriendo lograrlo por sus propios medios."

" _Esa actitud es muy machista."_

"Estoy cansado de ser el idiota adorable que se queda atrapado en un árbol mientras sus amigos luchan por su vida. ¿No lo comprendes? Si no puedo hacerlo por mí mismo de que sirve." Pyrrha intento consolarlo pero el camino hacia detrás. "Déjame solo."

Pyrrha obedeció y se marcho triste. Acto seguido apareció Cardin. "Y ahí está el giro." Dijo Nero mientras vio a Cardin acercarse a Jaune.


	13. Chapter 13

"No pude evitar escucharos desde mi habitación. Así que te escabulliste en Beacon ¿Eh?" Dijo él con una sonrisa cruzándose de brazos "Tengo que admitir Jaune que nunca espera que fueras tan rebelde."

"Por favor Cardin, No se lo digas a nadie por favor." Dijo Jaune suplicante.

"Vamos Jaune. Nunca delataría a un amigo de esa manera." Dijo acercándose a Jaune.

"Un…¿Amigo?" Dijo Jaune viendo como se acercaba.

Cardin atrapo la cabeza de Jaune con su brazo y comenzó a ahogarle lentamente. "Somos amigos Jauney Boy. Y por lo que veo siempre y cuando estés allí para cuando te necesite."

" _¿Se lo quiere tirar?"_ Pensó Nero en su cabeza como estaba interpretando esa frase y situación.

"Seremos amigos por mucho tiempo." Dijo el con Jauen aún bajo su brazo.

"Cuando dice amigo quiere decir perra de prisión." Dijo Nero susurrando para la audiencia.

"Dicho eso no tengo tiempo para ese trabajo que nos mando el doctor Oobleck. ¿Crees que podrías ocuparte de eso por mí, amigo?" Dijo después de soltar a Juane y acariciarle la cabeza mientras estaba en suelo recobrando el aliento. Un hubo respuestas cosa que Cardin interpreto como un sí. "Eso pensé." Dijo el marchándose.

"No te preocupes Jaune tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Dijo descendiendo a su cuarto.

Jaune suspiro en el suelo cuando se levanto oyó algo el sonido de aplausos.

"Felicidades eres una perra de prisión." Dijo Nero.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" Le pregunto Jaune a Nero.

"Lo bastante como para saber tu secreto." Le dijo poniendo a Jaune nervioso.

"¿Tu también vas a hacerme chantaje?" Le pregunto Jaune maldiciendo su suerte ya que solo faltaba que Ozpin apareciera por la puerta.

"No para chantajearte tú tienes que tener algo que yo quiero y no tienes nada que me interese." Dijo Nero no encontrando utilidad a Jaune.

"Sin embargo tengo la solución perfecta para ambos Cara a Cara." Dijo Nero su sugerencia.

"¿Qué?" Dice Jaune no entendiendo nada.

"¿No la has visto?" Le pregunto Nero "Nicolas Ketchup es un terrorista perseguido por Jhon Trébol un agente de policía cuando lo están persiguiendo al terrorista este queda en coma y el único que sabe la localización de la bomba es su hermano y para Trébol sacarle la información le quitan la cara a Treból y se la cambian por la del terrorista pero el terrorista sale del coma y se las arregla para obtener la cara del policía." Nero explico el argumento "Y eso haremos." Dijo él confundiendo a Jaune.

"Buscaremos a un medico sin escrúpulos nos coloremos un centro médico beberemos hasta perder el sentido y nos intercambiaremos las caras, entonces mataremos al médico para que no haya testigos y buscaremos a un peluquero que nos teñirá el pelo del color del otro, entonces matamos al peluquero no es que no denuncie es que así nos sale gratis el tinte. Yo confesare ante Ozpin y me echara pensando que soy tú y tú te quedaras aquí en mi lugar te graduaras y finalmente como buen Huntsmen morirás a manos de los grimm solo en quinto coño defendiendo un pueblo que a nadie le importa una mierda." Nero acabo su explicación a Jaune que lo miro confuso.

"¿Y los ojos?" Dijo Jaune como pensaba encontrar una solución a los ojos de distinto color de Nero.

"Te lo sacamos." Dijo Nero con total naturalidad no viendo el problema

"¿Y porque a mí?" Pregunto Jaune porque tenía que ser él.

"Porque la idea es mía." Le recrimino Nero que él era el que buscaba soluciones mientras él no hacía más que ponerle pegas a todas sus soluciones.

"Eso si tiene que ser el izquierdo." Dijo Nero dado que si iban a intercambiar sus ojos eran la pega bien mirado solo era cuestión de lentillas pero eso se salía de su presupuesto y él prefería que el presupuesto fuera cero.

"¡NO!" Dijo negándose Jaune a que Nero le sacar un ojo.

"Que egoísta eres solo te pido un ojo y ni siquiera eres capaz de dármelo por culpa de gente como tú el mundo es como es." Dijo Nero quejándose de la falta de participación de Jaune en el plan.

"Además las voces." Dijo Jaune anuqué de buscar una excusa debía haber empezado por ahí.

"Mírame soy Jaune soy idealista tengo complejo de héroe me baso en una francesa que murió ardiendo en la hoguera lo que hace que mi destino en el canos se muy negro." Dijo imitando a Jaune en un tono cursi.

Al ver su cara de descontento cambio de táctica vale "Vale entonces haremos extraños en un tren" Dijo Nero moviendo su mano en un movimiento circular.

"¿El qué?" Dijo Jaune no reconociendo lo que quería decir Nero

"Tiene descargarte más película de internet." Le dijo Nero a Jaune ante su falta de interés por el cine.

"Básicamente yo mato a Cardin y tu algún día te pediré que mates a alguien por mí." Dijo Nero pero entonces recordó la bomba implantada en su cabeza.

"No voy a matar a nadie." Dijo Jaune quería quedarse en Beacon pero no a costa de sangre.

"Cuando aprenderéis que para conseguir lo que uno quiere en este mundo tienes que estar dispuesto a ¡Cruzar la maldita línea!" Dijo Nero no tenía ningún problema en matar en lograr lo sus objetivos.

"Mira se que intentas ayudarme pero no hay nada que hacer." Dijo Jaune no quedándole otra que aceptar el chantaje de Cardin ahora solo podía aguantar.

"Que se chive qué más da." Nero seguía sin verle problema a que se fuera de allí a fin de cuentas solo te gradúas ahí para que te den un licencia lo cual si lo piensas es una gilipollez.

"No puedo yo quiero ser el héroe." Dijo Jaune una vez más su motivación.

"Pues escribe un fanficción podrías tirarte a las tías que quieras ser omnipotente y como todo el mundo serás el héroe de tu propia historia." Dijo Nero una posible solución.

"No esperaba que lo entendieras." Dijo Jaune cabizbajo deprimido claro que él no lo iba a entender a decir verdad envidiaba a Nero el tenia la cualidades que a él le faltaban pero como todos no podía entender por qué tiraba esa oportunidad por la borda.

"Claro que no porque nunca he comprado esa mierda de los héroes." Dijo Nero que podía decir en ese laboratorio nadie vino a ayudarle o salvarlo ni a sus compañeros.

"Y los Huntsmen ja no son más que un mal chiste." Dijo él no sintiendo ningún respeto por ellos ."Así que no. No te entendió tienes razón porque no soy tu yo soy yo, tú ves el mundo de a tu manera y yo a la mía. Dijo Nero su visión del mundo lejos de ser incomprensible era bastante sencilla.

"Y ya está ni un consejo ni un mensaje críptico que me ayudara a salir de esta o aprender una lección." Le pregunto Jaune lo que esperaba que fuera lo normal.

"No." Dijo Nero encogiendo los brazos mientras se marchaba de allí.

"¿Cómo ves tú el mundo?" Le pregunto Jaune con curiosidad.

"Como un mal chiste." Dijo Nero simplemente esa era la conclusión que había en 19 años de vida.

¿Y cual es la gracia" Le pregunto Jaune no entendiendo el chiste.

"La que tú quieras darle." Esa era su visión un chiste al que le podía dar el sentido que tu quisieras.

Se marcho a su cuarto.

 **Semanas después**

Los alumnos de primer año estaban caminando por el bosque durante las últimas semana Jaune había sido el esclavo de Cardin y se había distanciado de su propio equipo. Nero pese a saber la raíz del problema no hizo nada.

-Bostezo- Nero mientras caminaban por el bosque de hojas rojizas siguiendo al grupo y a la profesora Goodwitch.

"Así es estudiantes el bosque Forever Fall es verdaderamente hermoso." Dijo ella guiando a los alumnos.

Nero no encontró eso verdad no viéndole atractivo. "Es como cualquier bosque solo que en vez de ser verde es rojos." Dijo Nero mientras seguían caminando.

"Pero no vinimos de día de campo." Dijo la profesora. La profesora Peach les pidió que recolectaran muestras de los arboles en lo profundo del bosque. Y estoy aquí para asegúrame de que nadie mueres mientras lo llevan a cabo." Dijo ella mientras los alumnos admiraban las hojas cayendo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al centro del bosque se paro provocando que Jaune que iba sobrecargado chocara con Cardin. "Cada uno de ustedes tiene que recoger un frasco completo de savia roja. Sin embargo este bosque está repleto de criaturas de criaturas de Grimm." Ella les advirtió la vista de Nero lejos de la cara de la profesora se concentro más abajo más concretamente en su escote. "Bla bla bla." Era lo que Nero escuchaba en su cabeza. "Que se diviertan" dijo la profesora mientras todos se separaron Jaune fue arrastrado a estar en el equipo de Cardin mientras Nero simplemente se echo a la sombra de un árbol a dormir.

 **Tiempo después**

Nero se despertó estirando los brazos mientras todos los alumnos se reunían con la profesoras y le entregaron las muestras lo que nunca supo fue del plan de Cardin de que Jaune le tirara uno de los recipientes de cristal que contenía sabia para seguido le atacara un enjambre de avispas pero Jaune se negó y se rebelo contra Cardin y consiguió que se callara su secreto al salvarlo de un Ursa.

Nero avanzo hasta la profesora Goodwitch entregándole un tarro de cristal vació. Ganándose un suspiro y una negación de la profesora. "Señor Branwen ya conoce el camino a la sala de castigo." Dijo ella lo que le esperaba por desobedecer una orden de un superior. Antes de que el grupo volvió a Beacon


	14. Chapter 14

Nero estaba tumbado mientras Jaune y Pyrrha estaban entrenando finalmente terminaron y notaron la presencia de él que estaba tumbado encima del edificio de la puerta que conducía a la azotea.

"Podrías haber entrenado con nosotros." Le dijo Jaune mirando a Nero desde encima del tejado de la puerta que llevaba al tejado.

"¿Entrenar o tumbarse tranquilamente a ver las estrellas?" Dijo la respuesta que era obvia así que ni se molesto en decir nada. Pero se levanto y salto aterrizando sobre los dos pies.

"¿No tienes intención de mejorar nada?" Dijo Pyrrha poco sorprendida dado que nunca vio a Nero esforzase en nada en lo más mínimo.

"Pelirroja la perfección no se puede mejorar." Dijo Nero levantando las manos y señalándose a sí mismo de la cabeza a los pies. Mientras les dio la espalda preparándose para marcharse pero Jaune le detuvo.

"Oye Nero ¿puedo pedirte un consejo?" Dijo Jaune esperando que él tuviera las respuestas que necesitaba.

"No." Dijo Nero pensando que era alguna técnica o truco para mejorar su manejo de la espada.

"¿Tú has salido con chicas?" Le pregunto Jaune queriendo saber qué experiencia tenía en el tema.

"Hablo para…." Nero para y reflexiono sobre lo que le escucho decir "Espera ¿me estas pidiendo consejo de mujeres?" Dijo Nero sorprendido de que alguien quisiera sus conocimientos.

"Si es que no se me ocurre nada para conseguir que Weiss me preste atención." Dijo Jaune sin darse cuenta de Pyrrha mirando al suelo triste esperando que Nero tuviera algún consejo útil que darle ya que el de confianza de su padre no estaba funcionando.

"Muy bien te voy a dar la llave a la felicidad." Dijo con Jaune escuchando atentamente. Nero agarro sus hombros y lo miro fijamente "Te voy a revelar el secreto." Dijo Nero para luego pasarle la mano por el hombro de Jaune.

"Putas." Dijo el simplemente antes de estirar su brazo con la mano abierta mientras lo movía lentamente a la derecha "Putas everywhere." Dijo Nero asintiendo antes de adoptar el gesto de cuna pistola con sus dedos y señalar a Jaune "Y a la larga salen más baratas."

"¿Qué?" Dijo Jaune analizando lo que estaba diciendo Nero no siendo lo que él esperaba.

"Así que ¿el sexo de pago esa es la clave?" Dijo Pyrrha extrañada como si quiera era eso posible cosa que expreso "¿Como es siquiera eso posible?"

"Analiza ¿qué es una novia? Persona que mantiene una relación con otra. Si lo pensamos bien es como una amiga solo que te puedes acostar con ella exclusivamente a menos que tenga una mente muy abierta el problemas de la exclusividad es que una vez ha pasado el sexo se vuelven tu dueña oh y como mires a otra te lo están recordando de por vida en cambio una puta nunca se pondrá celosa ni discutirá contigo pagas y ya está sin emociones sin charlas después del sexo bueno las hay pero por algún motivo salen más caras que el propio sexo." Dijo Nero pensando cómo era eso siquiera posible.

"Eso es lo fácil." Nero siguió compartiendo su punto de vista. "Ya más difícil es el sexo gratuito si juegas bien tus cartas puedes acostarte con una desconocida y no volverla a llamar será duro para ella pensara que ha encontrado el amor solo para descubrir que no ha sido más que una muñeca sexual le crearas un vació y no podrá volver a confiar en los hombres y probablemente tratara de buscarte y si te encuentras pues créeme será una situación muy incómoda." Dijo Nero recordando cuantas veces le había pasado eso.

"Pero como no eres capaz de hacer eso lo mejor para ti son las putas." Dijo sabiendo que el complejo de caballero blanco de Jaune le llevaría a querer compartir el resto de su vida con la primera mujer que se acostara con él.

"La prostitución está mal." Dijo Pyrrha viendo degradante que alguien tuviera que recurrir a esos métodos para ganarse la vida.

"Perdona son mujeres que usan sus habilidades con el fin de dar placer sexual a cambio de una cantidad de dinero conforme al servicio que ofrecen es un trabajo como otro cualquiera pero sin seguridad social." Dijo Nero su punto de vista sobre la prostitución estando claramente a favor.

"¿Y el amor?" Le pregunto Jaune.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHA." Nero se partió de risa ante la declaración de Jaune. "HAAHAHAHAH No si al final me vas a caer bien AAAHAHAAHAHAH." Dijo Nero con lagrimas cayéndole por los ojos de la gracia que la hacia la declaración de Jaune.

"¿No crees en el amor?" Le pregunto Pyrrha a Nero que se alejo de Jaune.

"Ha este semental no ha nacido la vaquera que pueda domarlo, pero te animo a intentarlo." Dijo Nero tomando una buena visión de la armadura de Pyrrha que se sintió muy incómoda.

Al ver como no estaba por la labor decidió seguir "Lo considero una gilipollez." Ambos le miraron interesados a lo que le llevaba a esa conclusión. "Mira puedo entenderlo el deseo de estar con alguien, el interés eso soy capaz de entenderlo pero el amor de verdad no." Dijo Nero negando con la cabeza nunca había sentido nada como eso amistad si lo había sentido pero amor eso era algo que él no comprendía y el era un prueba era un hijo de una prostituta y de un Huntsman prueba de que no se necesita que una mujer y un hombre se amen para concebir un hijo por supuesto sus hermanos X eran lo más parecido pero de todos ellos las muertes que más le dolieron fueron las de 1 y 6.

"No lo es." Dijo Jaune a Nero.

"Si lo es y tu eres una prueba te interesa la perra de hielo solo porque dijo que eras lindo. Y estas ignorándola a ella." Dijo señalando a Pyrrha causando que Jaune la mirara y ella apartara la vista tímidamente.

"Lo ves a ella le interesaste el día antes de que Ozpin nos lanzaran como bolas de cañones humanas se acerco a ti te sonrió, demostró el interés que la heladera no te mostró incluso pese a tu nivel quiso estar en tu equipo pero no tu pasaste de ella como si fuera una mierda en la calle."

"Pyrrha yo…" Jaune quiso hablar pero Nero le interrumpió.

"Que ahora viene el no la sabia pero hay una cosa que no puedes cambiar que pusiste a Weiss por delante de ella primero lo que quiere decir que ella siempre se sentirá un segundo plato." Nero siguió exponiendo la realidad fríamente importándole poco. "Y todo gracias a ti." Nero "Por cierto no te equivoques tu y yo no somos amigos solo conocidos." se marcho dejándolos solos.

Pyrrha le siguió detrás pero fue agarrada del brazo por Jaune "Supongo que quieres saber si es verdad lo que dice." Dijo ella pensando lo que iba a decir pero esta era su oportunidad e iba a aprovecharla irónicamente una persona que no cree en eso le dio la oportunidad.

"Cuando te conocí ni siquiera sabias mi nombre me trataste como a cualquier otra persona, gracias a ti tengo a Nora a Ren amistades que no fui capaz de tener en Mistral." Ella explico cómo se sentía. "Pero Nero tiene razón si ahora dijeras algo o si quiera aceptaras mi sentimientos le darías la razón que el amor no existe solo te verías obligado a ello, tu amas a Weiss no me importa que no sea la primera que ocupo tu corazón pero si…Si quiero ser la única. El tiene razón me gustas pero tú no sientes lo mismo por mí." Ella siguió el camino de Nero y dejo a Jaune solo en la azotea.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Los alumnos de primero caminaba en la sala de combate hoy tenían sesión de entrenamiento con los alumnos de 2 año dentro de poco llegarían los alumnos de las demás academias vendrían dentro de una semana.

"Que emocionante vamos a tener un practica conjunta con los de segundo año." Dijo Ruby emocionada pensando que nuevas clases de armas vería.

"Creo que será una buena forma de medir nuestras habilidades antes del torneo." Dijo Ren mientras esperaba con el resto.

"Sabéis que van a usarnos como sacos de boxeo para subirles la moral para el Torneo ¿verdad?" Dijo Nero aguando la fiesta al equipo RWBY también estaba el equipo estaba el equipo JNPR con Jaune y Pyrrha separados por Ren y Nora que estaban en medio.

"Habla por ti estoy deseando que lleguen." Dijo Yang chocando sus puños lista para la acción.

"Y ellos están deseando que les toques tu como oponente para ver de cerca lo natural que es ese escote." Dijo Nero molestando a Yang.

"Eres todo un pervertido ¿no?" Dijo Blake viendo el comportamiento de Nero que incluso el compartir sangre con Yang no la libraba de que no la viera como a las demás chicas.

"Dijo la que tiene un ejemplar de Ninja of Love debajo de la almohada." Dijo Nero causando a Blake abrir los ojos.

"Es solo un libro de ninjas." Ella trato de defenderse.

"¿Y entonces por qué no me lo dejas leer nunca?" Le pregunto Ruby a su compañera de equipo.

"Espera ¿tu como sabes que lo tiene bajo su almohada?" Le pregunto Weiss notando que Nero nunca había puesto un solo pie en su habitación.

"Del mismo modo que se donde guardáis vuestra ropa interior." Dijo Nero dando una pista muy clara.

"¡Eres un pervertido!" Dijo Weiss.

"Y tu una estereotipo de tsundere tipo zorra frígida." Dijo causando que una vena en la frente de Weiss se hinchara y se llevara su mano a su arma preparada para atacar a Nero. "Los siento creí que era un concurso de obviedades y soy muy competitivo."y

Weiss fue sujetada por Ruby y Yang antes de que iniciara otra pelea con Nero.

"Así que admites que eres un pervertido." Dijo Blake.

"Si lo soy veo pornografía y no me avergüenzo de ello, leo lemon y no me avergüenzo de ello manipulo los sentimiento de mujeres y las uso una noche y paso de ellas después y no me avergüenzo, voy a striptease y pago a la bailarina mientras bebo de la botella de alcohol que descorcho con su vagina y cuando estoy muy necesitado pago a una prostituta para quitarme el mono." Dijo Nero mientras con su desplazamiento ponía música inspiradora. Mientras los equipos lo miraban mientras Weiss se llevo la mano a la cabeza y negó con ella mientras Yang estaba sintiendo una gran cantidad de vergüenza ajena. Entonces miro a Blake "Y no me avergüenzo a diferencia de ti Hello Kitty yo no me avergüenzo de lo que soy ¿puedes decir tu lo mismo?" Dijo señalando a Blake.

Blake sintió todas las miradas de sus compañeros en ella "No tengo ni idea de los que me estás hablando." Dijo ella negando cualquier insinuación de lo que Nero estaba diciendo.

"Oh por favor que estos sean idiotas pase pero a mí no me metas en el mismo saco." Dijo Nero indignado porque lo tomaran por idiota.

"Disculpa." Dijo Nora no entendiendo por que los consideraba idiotas a ella y a sus amigos.

"En serio nadie se ha preguntado por qué nunca se quita el lazo ni para dormir." Dijo Nero preguntas obvias que se haría una persona normal.

"Ahora que lo di…" Ruby estaba pensativa "¿Y tu como sabes que duerme con él?" Le pregunto Ruby a Nero.

"Estas insinuando que me cuelo en cuartos ajenos por la noche por favor piensa en la tontería que estás diciendo." Dijo Nero tratando de ocultar lo obvio.

"¿Eres tu quien no roba los lienes de las carteras?" Le pregunto Yang al notar la falta de dinero que sufría últimamente.

"¿Y mi tarjeta de crédito?" Dijo Weiss otras de las cosas que le faltaban.

"Eh...Alguien ha notado que esos dos están muy callados hoy." Dijo señalando a Jaune y Pyrrha tratando de salir del lio que se había metido cuando finalmente llegaron los alumnos de segundo.

"Chicos." Dijo Velvet saludando a los equipo RWBY, JNPR y Nero.

"Velvet." Dijo Ruby saludándola mientras se acercaban también lo hacían tres personas más una chica y dos chicos ella ahora no vestía su uniforme de Beacon llevaba una chaqueta corta de color marrón, de manga larga con una cremallera de oro, pantalones marrones y mallas negras con detalles de oro. Lleva una, camisa negra debajo de su chaqueta.

La chica llevaba una boina negra y gafas de sol del mismo color su pero era castaño oscuro con un mecho de pelo largo que simula una llama, su ropo consiste en una camisa larga de color cacao con una faja negra en la cintura, también lleva pantalones marrón oscuro con un cinturón marrón con balas, también lleva botas de aguja de cuero del mismo color que su pantalón mientras unos guantes negros pro abiertos en los dedos índice. Y en su brazo sostenía un bolso.

El chico de asiático tenía una altura considerable pelo corto casi rapado mientras llevaba una larga túnica de manga corta, que lleva en un hombro sobre una camiseta sin mangas negra. El manto está fijado a la cintura por un cinturón blindado de cuero con dos bolsas en él. También lleva los pantalones marrones y botas negras y verdes.

Y el ultimo un tipo con el pelo naranja despeinado con un chaleco si mangas con una cremallera negra junto con un pantalón negro y zapatos marrones y guantes negros.

"Bonitas mallas te quedan mejor que las medias." Dijo Nero tomando un buena visión de las piernas de la fauno conejo cuando finalmente cerraron el cerco causando que Velvet se sonrojara.

"¿Son tu equipo?" Le pregunto Ruby a los chicos que estaban con ellos.

"Si estos son Coco, Yatsuhashi, y Fox." Dijo Velvet mientras de repente una risa se oyó y todos miraron Nero.

"Te llamas Fox oh ti que pena que no nacieras tía." Dijo el al chico de tez oscura que no hablaba. "Fuera coña das miedo no tienes pupilas." Dijo Nero mirándole a los ojos.

"Eres tu el que todos llaman el peor alumno de Beacon de la historia." Dijo Coco acercándose a él.

"Hago lo que puedo pensaba venir desnudo a clase pero me dio pereza quitarme la ropa." Dijo Nero.

Ella inclino sus gafas revelando unos ojos marrones "¿No eres un poco mayor para estar en primero?" Le pregunto ahora que tenía un buen vistazo de él.

"¿No eres muy marimacho para ser una tía?" Le pregunto Nero un silencio frio reino mientras esperaban a ver qué pasaba.

"Un chico malo ¿eh?" Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Si he sido malo ¿vas a darme unos azotes?" Dijo el mirándole a la cara.

"Si nos toca en la práctica lo vamos a pasar muy bien." Ella le siguió el juego.

"En eso tienes razón." Dijo Nero analizando bien el cuerpo de Coco que se estremeció ligeramente.

"Bueno como líder del equipo vine a darte las gracias por ayudar a Velvet con esos matones el problema que tiene ella es que es demasiado buena." Dijo ella queriendo darle las gracias Nero.

"Si bueno esperaba sexo por agradecimiento pero no conseguí nada." Dijo Nero decepcionado.

"¿Y cual es el nombre de vuestro equipo?" Dijo Ruby cambiando de tema.

"Equipo CFVY." Dijo Velvet seguido de una risa.

"Ese es uno de los nombres más ridículos y sin sentido que he oído como siquiera se pronuncia ese nombre es incluso más sin sentido y incluso más estupido que JNPR." Dijo Nero no viéndole sentido a los nombres.

"Oye" Dijo Nora quejándose del comentario de Nero.

"Que no tiene sentido me da igual como lo justifiques sigue sin tenerlo ¿qué coño siquiera es un Juniper?" Dijo Nero no encontrándole sentido.

"Una planta de arándonos." Dijo Ren.

"Oh…no sigue siendo estúpido." Dijo Nero sacado esa conclusión. Marchándose de allí.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" Pregunto Coco al verlo marchar.

"Hemos hecho una lista por si quieres ojearla." Dijo Weiss a Coco.

"Muy graciosa renia de hielo." Dijo ella pensando que era una broma. Ella moleta le dio a Coco una lista de todo lo que creyeron que estaba mal con Nero para su sorpresa.

 **Momentos Después**

La práctica conjunta la mayoría de alumnos del curso superior ganaron sus combates Nero lo supuso bien esto era un combate puesta a punto antes de festival y de que comenzaran las misiones y establecieron las normas y formato del torneo ahora le tocaba a Jaune contra Fox.

Jaune estaba distraído mientras su oponente preparo sus armas uno brazaletes con dos cuchillas invertidas mientras Juane tenía su arma.

"Comenzad." Dijo la profesora Goodwitch mientras Jaune sin darse cuenta vio un destello naranja acercarse a toda velocidad y golpearle mandándole a volar fuera de ring.

"El señor Arc ha caído fuera de la arena de acuerdo con las reglas aplicadas al torneo queda eliminado del combate. El ganador es el señor Alistair." Dijo La profesora para esta clase se iban a aplicar la reglas del torneo incluido la selección del azar.

La pantalla comenzó la selección al azar y se detuvo con una imagen de Nero en la pantalla y la de su oponente Coco Adel.

"Señorita Adel espere mientras repetimos el proceso para buscarle otro oponente." Dijo ella mientras hacia los preparativos.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Coco mientras accedía a la arena del estadio.

"El señor Branwen tiene prohibido combatir contra estudiantes femeninas." Le dijo la profesora no queriendo que pasara lo mismo que Blake y Nora.

"Tranquila profesora podre soportarlo." Dijo Coco segura de sí misma. "Dijo que esto era como el torneo y eso es elegido al azar tendré que estar preparada para todo ¿no?"

"Como quiera, señor Branwen ¿participara?" Le pregunto mientras Nero se levanto y se acerco a la arena hasta situarse delante en posición.

"Bueno finalmente no has tocado preparado tipo duro." Dijo Coco a su oponente.

"Sabes tengo un fetiche por las bad-ass luego me siento más poderoso cuando he conseguido llevármelas a la cama." Dijo Nero preparándose para luchar.

"Ni en tus sueños más locos." Dijo ella no viendo posible que acabara con el.

"Pues ahí tenias menos ropa." Dijo Nero con una sonrisa.

"Comenzad."

Coco agarro su bolso "Un bolso. Joder que llevéis tacones pase pero un bolso." Que se convirtió en una ametralladora pesada "Mierda."

Una nube de balas se dirigió hacia Nero que se las apaño para lanzar el cuchillo en dirección a Coco que paso de lado de Coco clavándose en el suelo ella sabiendo que podía haber algo raro lo pateo Nero reapareció en ese mismo momento.

Coco cambio a su bolso y trato de golpearle Nero se agacho para esquivar el golpe y llevo su mano a tocar el culo de su oponente. "No ha sido a posta." Dijo mientras seguía con su mano ahí mientras la ira de su oponente aumentaba.

Nero entonces quito sus manos para llevarlas ambos al pecho de Coco y presionar. "Ahora si esto sí es aposta." Dijo Nero si quitar la mano de ahí.

 **5 segundos después**

Nero salió corriendo de la habitación perseguido por una lluvia de balas detrás de él. "¡Valió la pena!"

 **Esa noche**

Nero paseaba por los pasillos haciendo tiempo suponiendo que cierta chica enfadada estaría rondando por los pasillos de primero esperándole con un bolso listo para hacerle un queso gruyer. Estaba escuchando música cuando se corto cuando lo comprobó vio que tenía una llamada.

"Bienvenido al servicio de línea erótica para hablar con un chico pulse uno para hablar con una chica pulse dos para hablar con una hermafrodita pulse asterisco será 5 lines el segundo."

 **Al otro lado de la línea**

"Tenemos que hablar." En un almacén oscuro en la noche una figura es iluminada por la luna tienes un scroll en su mano y su katana envainada en la otra. Llevaba el pelo de punta rojo con dos cuernos con una máscara blanca con adornos rojos y una gabardina parcialmente abierta con unos pantalones y zapatos negros.


	15. Chapter 15

"Tenemos que hablar." En un almacén oscuro en la noche una figura es iluminada por la luna tienes un scroll en su mano y su katana envainada en la otra. Llevaba el pelo de punta rojo con dos cuernos con una máscara blanca con adornos rojos y una gabardina parcialmente abierta con unos pantalones y zapatos negros.

"No así no más suave como si fueras una estudiante de un hentai a la que han violado hasta el mind break y ahora es una puta sumisa que vive para dar placer sexual a su violador ahora llamado maestro." Dijo Nero como quería que se lo pidiera.

Un suspiro se oyó al otro lado de la línea "¿Estas en Vale?"

"¿Sabes cuánto pagaría la policía por atrapar a uno de los lideres extremistas del White Fang?" Dijo Nero viendo como podía sacar beneficio de la situación.

"Si estas en Vale o cerca dirígete a los muelles entre mañana por la mañana y el mediodía." Dijo colgando.

"Siempre ha sido un egoísta nunca ha tenido en cuenta mis necesidades." Dijo Nero negando con la cabeza. "Y como voy a escaquearme con esa cosa en mi cabeza. ¿Con quién estoy hablando?" Dijo al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando solo.

 **Oficina de Ozpin**

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Nero?" Le pregunto Ozpin sentado en la silla de su oficina.

"Puedes quitarme la bomba en mi cabeza ya que lo preguntas." Le dijo el queriendo quitarse la única correrá que lo mantenía ahí.

"No." Dijo simplemente.

"Entonces ya esta me pasare aquí encerrado cuatro años." Dijo Nero pensando en todo lo que no iba a poder hacer ahora.

"Puedes salir cuando quieras." Le dijo el profesor.

"Ya el problema es que no me gusta llevar un chip en la cabeza que te diga donde estoy en todo momento. Como si fuera un perro." Dijo Nero mientras barajaba sus opciones "Así que te propongo un trato."

"Como encargado del Torneo entre Academias debes hacerte responsable de los alumnos de intercambio." Dijo Nero su postura.

"¿Es una amenaza?" Pregunto Ozpin fríamente.

"No. Mira yo soy un cabrón lo admito pero tú también lo eres la diferencia es que yo lo reconozco y tú tratas de justificarte diciéndote a ti mismo que es por el bien común pero somos hombres palabra." Explico Nero a Ozpin.

"Y por eso te propongo un trato mañana voy a ir a Vale a ver a una ex y bueno tu desconectas el gps y me das un toque de queda pongamos que la bomba tiene un temporizador y si no he vuelto en veinticuatro horas boom headshot y a cambio yo prometo bajar el pistón me pórtale bien en clase lo que dure el festival." Dijo Nero lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

"Entonces ¿llegaras puntual a clase?" Nero asintió.

"¿No realizas tocamientos inapropiados a la alumnas?" Le pregunto Ozpin.

"Solo con consentimiento a puerta cerrada y no subiré el vídeo a Internet solo lo repasare en un momento de necesidad o para corregir fallos." Nero dijo con la mano izquierda en su corazón y la derecha alzada.

"¿Respetara a los profesores?" Ozpin siguió viendo a donde estaba dispuesto a llegar.

"Me limitare a insultarlos a sus espaldas y fuera de clase."

"¿Prestaras atención en clase?" Siguió preguntando.

"Me limitare a como hago en clase del bigotes dormir sin molestar a nadie."

"Creo que es lo mejor que voy a conseguir de ti." Dijo Ozpin para posteriormente levantarse y extender su mano para sellar el trato Nero se percato de que era su mano izquierda.

"¿Cual es tú semblanza?" Le pregunto Nero al darse cuenta de la mano que le tendió.

"No creo que sea relevante." Dijo Ozpin.

"Muy bien obviamente sabes lo de mi brazo izquierdo por eso me das tu izquierda para que yo te de mi derecha luego ese el motivo ¿no? Mi capacidad para reproducir poderes." Dijo Nero a Ozpin siempre tuvo curiosidad de por qué lo trajo aquí.

"No disimules el pajarraco te lo cuenta todo y por eso estoy aquí." Dijo Nero dando luz a su suposición.

"Podías haberme traído antes, podías haberme ofrecido venir a tu academia mucho antes." Dijo Nero la verdad es que era para pensárselo teniendo en cuenta su habilidad era un potencial en bruto o al menos así se veía él. El siguió hablando por supuesto Ozpin mantuvo una cara inexpresiva era bueno quizás debería haber sido jugador de póker en vez de director se dijo Nero para sí mismo.

"Por eso me das este capricho, por eso pese a lo que haga todavía no me has expulsado me necesitas para algo." Nero siguió subiendo las apuestas.

"La verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué ha cambiado? para que estés tan desesperado como para recurrir a mí." Dijo Nero pero no obtuvo nada ni una expresión viendo que esto no iba a ninguna parte finalmente estrecho su mano."No voy a sacarte nada, bueno tengo lo que quería."

Un placer hacer negocios contigo." Dijo Nero mientras se marchaba camino al ascensor.

"Nero." Oyó el nombre viniendo de Ozpin causando que se detuviera.

"¿Cuál es tu cuento de hadas preferido?" Le pregunto al chico cuentos nunca había escuchado ninguno salvo los que Ruby tenía pero nunca los ojeo prefería los cómics gracias a ellos se dio cuenta de algo de que todo el mundo es el héroe de su propia historia sea villano, héroe o antihéroe como la historia se enfoca en ellos y son los protagonistas al seguir su historia el lector obviamente lo ves como el héroe pese a que sus acciones dicen lo contrario pero como empezasteis juntos el viaje te encariñas y como conoces su historia no puedes evitar volverte de su equipo en cambio el villano solo tiene un vaga explicación de hecho los mejores villanos son los que te hacen dudar de lo que crees. Todos ese pensamiento paso en un segundo cuando finalmente respondió al director de la academia.

"El de Dos Chicas y una Copa." Dijo Nero intentando sacar una expresión facial de Ozpin cosa que consiguió una leve sonrisa. Mientras el ascensor se cerró con Nero bajando a su habitación y dejando al director solo en su oficina.

"Y _tú tratas de justificarte diciéndote a ti mismo que es por el bien común."_ Esas palabras resonaron en la mente del director cuantas veces se había dicho eso así mismo.


	16. Chapter 16

Nero partió a Vale por el mediodía pero de camino se cruzo con el equipo RWBY y como no su líder queriendo mostrar al Nero el valor de las amistad y la camadería decidieron acompañarlo el trato de escaquearse argumentando que iba por los muelles por casualidades de la vida o del argumento ellas también.

Los turistas abarrotaban la calles mientras la gente comenzaba a llegar el equipo RWBY con Nero avanzaban entre las calles camino a los muelles.

"¡El Festival de Vytal!" Dijo Weiss emocionada "Es absolutamente maravilloso."

"Verla sonreír es escalofriante." Dijo Nero mientras en su mano derecha tenía varios globos sujetos por los hilos.

"Si me está asustando." Dijo Ruby dando la razón a Nero no recordando nunca haber visto a Weiss tan contenta.

"¿Y por qué no…" Lo que fuera a decir Weiss fue interrumpido al mirar todos los globos que Nero tenía en su mano. "¿Para qué quieres tantos globos?" Le pregunto Weiss aunque ella lo que no se atrevía era preguntarle si le daría uno.

Nero estiro su dedo índice de su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a estallarlos uno por uno.

"¿Por qué los rompes?" Le pregunto Blake al ver como acababa con ellos mientras las explosiones seguían sucediendo molestándolas.

"No lo sé ¿a veces no te entran ganas de hacer algo por que si?" Dijo Nero reventando el último de sus globos soltando los hilos en medio de la calle.

"¿Has pensado en mirarte ese carencia afectiva que te obliga a ser el centro de atención?" Le pregunto Yang a su primo destaponándose un oído.

"¿Has pensado en ir a buscar tabaco?" Le pregunto Nero tirando el anzuelo.

"No fu…." Dijo Yang dándose cuenta de lo que quería que dijera Nero "Muy gracioso." Dijo ella enfadad por que una vez mas ser burlaba del abandono de su madre.

"Ni siquiera tú vas a estropearme esto." Dijo Weiss mientras se emocionaba con la idea del festival. "Habrá un baile, desfile, un torneo." Ella enumero varios de los eventos por algún motivo le emocionaba esa idea.

"Y por eso desprecio a la humanidad." Dijo Nero una vez más casando que todas les prestaran atención.

"¿Desprecias a la humanidad?" Le pregunto Blake extrañada.

"Soy misántropo así que si pero también odio a cada ser vivo de este planeta." Dijo Nero.

"Misan ¿Qué?" Dijo Ruby nunca habiendo oído esa palabra.

"Que desprecia a lo seres humano." Dijo Weiss conociendo el significado. Ruby miro a su primo preguntándose por qué.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto Ruby nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con Nero como en este último semestre.

"Traumas de la infancia." Dijo Nero no al juzgar por esa pregunta significaba que su padre no había compartido que fue donado por su madre a unos cabrones que querían convertirlo en un arma lo que nunca supo es que Qrow le oculto como fue concebido.

"Pero eso no quita que este Festival es una puta farsa ¿Qué se celebra?" Antes de que cualquiera pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra se contesto a sí mismo.

"El final de una guerra claro todo el mundo celebra la paz nos olvidamos de quien mato a quien y lo ocultamos con una sonrisas y abrazos de fraternidad y El Rey Guerrero paso a la historia pero ¿quién se acuerda de los desgraciados que murieron? Los que eran de Vacuo tuvieron suerte murieron en su casa el resto murieron en un desierto lejano de la mano de Dios ¿Y por qué? Para nada no hubo un gran cambio nadie se quedo con el territorio conquistado así que murieron por nada y la parte más divertida los grimm masacraron aldeas enteras causando la muerte de miles de personas y todo por lo mismo de siempre poderosos arrogantes incapaces de ver mas allá de su interés propio." Dijo Nero poniendo una cara triste.

Para a continuación sonreír "Pero los faunos se lo montaron bien les dieron el equivalente a Australia y casas en primera línea de playa." Dijo Nero

"Dos terceras partes son desierto." Salto Blake indignada.

"¿Pero hay o no hay playas?" Dijo Nero lleno de falsa compasión.

"Si pero…" Blake intento explicar pero no podía sin revelar su secreto que era de allí.

"Los Faunos sois unos quejicas." Dijo Nero mientras seguía su camino a los muelles con el equipo RWBY mirándolo Ruby en especial apenada si era cierto que odiaba a todo el mundo eso le incluía a ella entonces recordó un viejo dicho cuando mas conoces a una persona más te das cuenta de que no la conoces en absoluto. Mientras hablaban llegaron a los muelles.

"Por eso mismo este festival es una muestra de unidad y paz entre los reinos para impedir que tragedias como esas se repitan." Dijo Weiss demostrando que Nero se equivocaba que el festival era una muestra de cómo la humanidad podía perdonar y juntos avanzar a un futuro mejor.

"Ya bueno cuando tu ejercito ha sido diezmado y te ves obligado a arrodillarte como una perra es difícil no compartir el punto de vista del vencedor." Dijo Nero defendiendo que Mantle y Mistral o mejor dicho sus reyes simplemente prefirieron vivir de rodillas y chupar como perras en vez de morir con dignidad por supuesto como buenos reyes habría arrastrado a la muerte a sus hombres con ellos.

"Repíteme ¿porque estas otra vez en los muelles?" Le pregunto Yang a Nero.

"He venido a ver a ti que te importa." Dijo Nero a Yang que suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y porque nos sigues?" Le pregunto Weiss al Nero sabiendo por que seguía con ellas.

"Yo no os sigo sois vosotras la que me seguís a mí ¿Por qué siquiera estáis vosotras aquí?" Dijo Nero preguntándose por qué cuatro adolescentes querían estar ahí.

"Hoy llega en barco algunos estudiantes de Vacuo y…" Weiss empezó a explicar pero Nero le puso la mano delante señal de que parara.

"Pregunta retorica no me importa." Le explico el que no quería el saber niel motivo siquiera. Entonces se fijaron en una tienda de dust que había sido asaltada y se acercaron a ver qué estaba pasando.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunto Ruby a uno de los oficiales de policía.

"Un robo es la segunda tienda de dust esta semana." Dijo mientras volvía a la investigación.

"Que terrible." Dijo Yang al ver la escena.

"Oh por favor es decepcionante ni siquiera hay cadáveres." Dijo Nero ganándose una mirada de disgusto del equipo.

"Dejaron todo el dinero." Dijo uno de los policías captando la atención del grupo.

"Vale eso admito que es raro." Dijo Nero ya que si tuviera que elegir entre dust y lienes hubiera ido por el dinero sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¿Quién necesita tanto dust?" Dijo uno de los policías no encontrando sentido a eso.

"¿Un ejército?" Dijo su compañero viendo la única explicación razonable.

"Soy el único que vez que ese es clavado a Ozpin solo que con el pelo negro." Dijo Nero viendo al policía.

"¿Crees que es el White Fang?" Le pregunto su compañero.

"Si creo que no nos pagan suficiente."

" _Eso es lo malo de que cuando tengas problemas te salven los Huntsmen luego te acostumbras y eres incapaz de avanzar por ti mismo pensando que siempre aparecerán para salvarte en consecuencia no avanzan y se quedan estancados y cuando nadie esta ahí para salvarte no sabrás que hacer."_ Nero pensó para sí mismo hubo un motivo por el que fue capaz de llegar a lo que es hoy en día sin la ayuda de nadie.

"White Fang." Nero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Weiss. "Que horrible grupo de degenerados."

¿Cuál es tu problema? Le dijo Blake molesta.

"¿Mi problema?" Dijo Weiss indignada. "Simplemente no me agradan los delincuentes psicóticos." Esa última parte la dijo mirando a Nero.

"Perdona soy sociópata tengo emociones en cambio tu debido a tu educación atlasiana estas más cerca de ser una psicópata sin emociones como esos soldados de plástico de vuestro ejercito." Dijo Nero demostrar que Weiss se equivocaba era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de estar en Beacon.

"El White Fang no son un grupo de psicóticos." Dijo Blake saltando en defensa del grupo.

"Si solo son una panda de inútiles de quejicas." Dijo Nero de acuerdo con su psique ellos no sabían lo que era el verdadero sufrimiento.

"Son un conjuntos de faunos equivocados." Blake siguió con su defensa algo que hizo gracia a Nero.

"Quien eres tú para juzgar el camino que han elegido ellos tienen razón." Dijo Todos miraron sorprendidos a Nero que estaba defendiendo al grupo. "La revolución de derechos solo funciono y salio adelante por que finalmente se hartaron y cogieron las armas la violencia que es el único idioma que entendemos todos y la solución a nuestros problemas."

"¡Su meta es borrar a la humanidad de la paz del planeta!" Dijo Weiss el objetivo de la organización.

"Por favor 97% son inútiles." Dijo Nero no creyendo que lo consiguieran principalmente porque eso implicaba matarlo a él y no creía que eso fuera posible y la mayoria de miembros del White Fang era completamente inútiles.

"De todas formas eso no explica porque robarían una tienda de dust en pleno centro de Vale." Blake siguió diciendo que eso era muy inusual.

"Blake tiene razón. Ademas, la policía nunca atrapo a ese tipo Torchwick que perseguí hace unos meses."

"¡Eso fue hace meses! que rápido se me están pasando los días. Espera ¿Roman Torchwick?"

"¿Le conoces?" Le dijo Ruby

"No y por cierto si os encontráis con una chica mas canija que Ruby con ojos y cabellos de distinto color que sigue los patrones del helado napolitano ninguna me conoce." Todas se preguntaron a lo que se refería Nero.

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que los del White Fang son escoria. Esos faunos solo saben mentir, engañar y robar." Dijo Weiss su visión de los faunos.

"Me he perdido estamos hablando del White Fang o de la empresa de tu familia." Dijo Nero causando que Weiss le echara una mirada y Blake agradeciera en silencio.

"¿De qué lado estas?" Weiss iba le pregunto antes los continuos comentarios de Nero.

"Del mío." Dijo Nero elevando sus hombros considerando esa pregunta estúpida a fin de cuentas esa es la verdadera respuestas

"¡Eh detengan a ese fauno!" Chillo un hombre captando la atención del grupo. El equipo RWBY corrió en esa dirección Nero suspiro y camino tranquilamente.

Entonces vio a un fauno con cola de mono usándola para colgarse de una farola era un chico con el pelo Rubio moreno con un colgante y una camisa blanca con pantalón azul claro en sus piernas llevaba vendajes en sus piernas y zapatillas negras y amarillas. "¿Qué hace una farola en pleno muelle de madera tan cerca del mar?" Se pregunto Nero mientras veía la escena. Los policías se acercaron a él desde esa distancia no podía oír su conversación pero si vio como le tiraba una cascara de plátano a un poli causando a Nero reír.

Se bajo de la farola con una acrobacia y huyo de la policía pasando por delante del equipo RWBY y Nero guiñándole un ojo a Blake.

"Bueno Weiss ahí va la competencia." Dijo Yang causando que Weiss estuviera de acuerdo pidiendo que se dieran prisa para seguirlo.

"Aquí el todo el mundo liga menos yo." Dijo Nero viendo a Blake correr en dirección del resto de su equipo.

"Disculpa ¿Quieres dar un paseo?" Un fauno con tigre con rayas negras le pregunto a Nero llevaba una camisa rosa que dejaba ver parte de su piel y un pantalón vaquero recortado por arriba del muslo y sandalias negras su pelo era corto marrón al igual que sus ojos.

Nero mira a la audiencia "Esto parece una trampa pero ¿y si no lo es?" Dijo Nero entrecerrando la mirada antes irse guiado por la chica fauno.

 **Mientras tanto**

"Mi nombre es Penny un placer conoceros." La chica se dirigía al equipo RWBY tenía el pelo corto color naranja hasta la barbilla y tenía una lazo rosa llevaba un anticuado vestido corto con manga larga color crema así como un peto con un tono gris claro con también adornos verde así como un collar negro con bandas verdes que coincidía con sus medias. Tras perseguir al fauno Weiss choco con la chica que cayó al suelo tras un intercambio de palabras se dieron cuenta de que la chica era un poco excéntrica.

"Hola Penny soy Ruby." Ruby se presento a si misma.

"Soy Weiss." Seguida por Weiss.

"Blake." Dijo Blake.

"¿Estás segura de que no te golpeaste en la cabeza?" Le pregunto Yang encontrando a la chica muy extraña Blake golpeo a Yang para que siguiera la corriente "Soy Yang."

"Un placer conocerlas." Dijo ella de nuevo.

"Ya dijiste eso." Dijo Weiss dándose cuenta de que la chica había hablado un par de minutos antes.

"Lo hice." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Bueno perdono por chocar contigo." Weiss se disculpo antes de marcharse.

"Cuídate amiga." Dijo Ruby despidiéndose de ella con su mano mientras se marchaba con su equipo.

"Ella era rara." Dijo Yang mientras caminaban.

Entonces Ruby se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien "Eh ¿Dónde está Nero?"

 **En un almacén un garaje almacén de los muelles.**

"Oye antes de que esto pase a mayores ¿no serás una ghoul?" Le pregunto Nero resultándole esta situación extrañamente familiar.

La chica abrió uno de los garajes donde había una figura en la sombra "Lo he traído señor."

"Llegas tarde." Dijo Adam revelándose saliendo de las sombras para poder estar en presencia de Nero.

"Lo peor de esto es que me he quedado sin polvo." Dijo Nero negando con la cabeza.


	17. Chapter 17

Nero abrió los brazos "Adam ¿qué tal va ese genocidio en masa?" Le pregunto no recibiendo respuesta bajo los brazos "Bueno supongo que dado que sigo respirando y todavía veo humanos por las calles supongo que mal." Nero miro a la fauno tigre antes de señalarla "Un detalle la gatita en shorts." Dijo Nero agradecido por el regalo para sus ojos.

"No has cambiado nada." Dijo Adam viendo que Nero seguía sin tomar en serio las cosas.

"Y tú sigues siendo un niño con una rabieta." Nero comenzó a fingir que lloraba como un niño "bua bua bua los humanos se portaron mal conmigo bua bua bua impartiré justicia bua bua bua." Adam dio una fuerte respiración para calmarse mientras pulso fuertemente el mango de su katana.

"Si has terminado entra." Dijo Adam señalando al almacén.

"Ni de coña me vas a meter en un cuarto oscuro." Dijo Nero pensando lo que podía hacerle hay dentro y no precisamente se refería a la violencia. "Mi contra oferta entramos yo y la gatita."

"Haz lo que te dice humano." Dijo la fauno tigre aún tratando de saber cómo su líder toleraba semejante falta de respeto.

"He cambiado de idea que se largue." Dijo Nero queriendo que la chica se fuera.

"yo no recibo…" Ella iba a quejarse de recibir órdenes de un humano cuando fue interrumpida por alguien que no esperaba.

"Retírate." Le dijo Adam con un gesto de su cabeza ante la sorpresa de ella.

"Pero Señor." Ella se quejo no confiando en el humano.

"¡Es una orden!" Adam elevo su tono como prueba de que iba en serio la chica apretó los dientes antes de marcharse.

"Bien ahora di soy una vaca rechoncha y regordeta y me gusta saltar en una colchoneta." Dijo Nero esperando que Adam le siguiera la corriente.

"Quieres dejarte ya de estupideces y entrar." Le dijo con tono de pocos amigo con su paciencia poco a poco perdiéndose la idea de cortarlo por la mitas le satisfacía pero no era el momento.

"¿Por qué? aquí estoy se está bien y hoy hace buen clima." Dijo Nero no viéndole sentido a su petición. "Además no es a mí a quien busca la ley." Nero se para un momento para reflexionar. "Buen en Vale por lo menos."

"Por fa…vor." Dijo Adam constándole decir esa palabra en especial a un humano.

"Bueno ya que me lo pides así." Dijo Nero acercándose.

"Después de ti." Dijo para que Adam entrara primero.

"Si quisiera atacarte ya lo abría hecho." Dijo no viéndole razón para que desconfiara.

"No sigo vivo por confiar en la gente." Dijo Nero serio antes de reír. "Es broma sé que no harías eso por aquel que te salvo la vida." Dijo Nero recordando a Adam como le salvo la vida fue durante su venganza personal resulta que un ejército personal no era lo único a lo que se dedicaban su creadores también había experimentación en especial sobre los genes faunos y cierto fauno pelirrojo fue a impartir justicia allí tras estar a punto de ser asesinado por un guardia Nero derribando la pared llevándose por delante al guardia y forjaron una alianza temporal. Y así Nero acabo con uno de las cabezas y Adam libero a los faunos todos ganaron menos los guardias que mataron y sus familias que tendían que sufrir sus pérdidas.

"Tú no me salvaste solo estaba en el momento indicado en el lugar adecuado y casualmente los tipos a los que querías matar eran mis enemigos en ese momento." Dijo Adam lo mismo que le dijo él antes de separar caminos lo que él no supo fue la capacidad del brazo de Nero por supuesto que lo vio cuando brillo encontrándose dudoso preguntándose qué había pasado pero Nero le dijo que era una reacción alérgica a los animales comentario que no le sentó precisamente bien.

"Y yo que pensaba que era tu héroe." Dijo Nero con sarcasmo entrando dentro cerrando la puerta Adam detrás de él.

"Las cosas claras tu eres el muerde almohadas." Dijo Nero a oscuras cuando Adam aprovecho su visión nocturna y Nero uso una de sus semblanzas que le permitía ver en la oscuridad calco de la vista de águila de Assassin's Creed marcando al fauno.

"Bueno en vista de que te has portado como un lameculos y no has reaccionado violentamente antes mis burlas tengo que preguntarlo ¿Qué quieres de mi?" Le pregunto queriendo dejarse de rodeos.

"¿Llegaste a completar tu venganza?" Le pregunto Adam queriendo saber que sabía Nero.

"Durante estos últimos 4 años es destruido un par de instalaciones pero todavía no he llegado a la cabeza y cuanto más me acerco más lejos queda." Dijo Nero como iba buscando a los responsables de su creación lo malo que sabían cubrir sus huellas y algunas de esas empresas estaban ligadas con los reinos.

"Bueno déjame ayudarte a completarla." Dijo Adam buscándole pretendiendo manipular a Nero. "Esa empresa sigue experimentando con faunos y tiene algunos presos. El White Fang intercepto uno de sus cargueros y tras liberarlos uno de ellos nos dijo que ellos se dirigían a Mistral y que la otra mitad sería llevada a Vale." Adam explico información que había obtenido de un fauno que le pidió que liberaran a su hermano.

"Y por eso me necesitas ahora yo pregunto a mí los faunos me importan una mierda ¿por qué iba siquiera a ayudarlos?" Dijo Nero solo quería su venganza y le daba igual a quien tuviera que matar para conseguirla y si tenía que elegir entre salvar vidas y venganza elegiría los segundo.

"A ti no te importan pero a mi así y los salvaras por qué entonces no te diré ni el almacén ni el día de la llegada." Adam jugo su única baza que tenia para negociar. "Por no hablar de que usaras esto." Adam del suelo cogió un maletín "Contiene un uniforme del White Fang."

"Y así inspirados por su salvador encontraran el valor y la fuerza para levantarse y luchar contra la opresión del yugo humano uniéndose a la lucha junto al heroico grupo de ese fauno desconocido." Dijo Nero el plan de Adam era convertirlo en un héroe y inspiración a esos faunos para que se unieran a su causa ya que necesitaba tantos hombre como pudiera conseguir.

"¿Lo harás?" Le pregunto a Nero aunque había algo que no cuadraba.

"¿Y porque no lo hace tu secta de furries con mascaras?" Dijo Nero ya que Adam salvo sopresas no debería tener problema en matar a un par de guardias y con hombres y miembros del White Fang le debería resultar sencillo.

"No pueden." Dijo ya que estaban ocupados trabajando para Torchwick robando dust por todo Vale.

"¿Y porque no lo haces tú?" Le pregunto Nero no satisfecho con la respuesta.

"No puedo." Dijo quería hacerlo el mismo pero las ordenes de ella fueron mantener un perfil bajo ya que un combatiente experto como el podría provocar una aumento de notoriedad.

"Bien lo haré." Dijo Nero "Pero me pagaras 50.000 lienes." Dijo Nero lo que iba a costar a Adam su ayuda.

"Esos faunos están siendo sometidos a experimentos inhumanos." Dijo Adam apelando a su empatía inútilmente hace años que Nero la mato y enterró en una gasolinera.

"Es que no so humanos." Dijo Nero acertadamente para él era faunos _"Espera eso quiere decir que son experimentos infaunos."_ Penso Nero con una imagen de Adam como Cole de Infamous se formo en su mente.

"¡Maldito seas!" Dijo Adam furioso ante lo que estaba escuchando en verdad Nero era uno de los seres humanos más despreciable que conocía se merecía saborear la justicia de su espada actuando como si los faunos no importaran nada. "Tienes que ayudarles nadie sabe a qué aberraciones están siendo sometidos." El trato de apelar a su humanidad irónicamente.

"Tienes razón estoy hablando del sufrimiento de inocentes." Dijo Nero dándose cuenta de que podía sacarle mucho mas pasta a fin de cuentas a este tio le importaban los faunos por que no aprovecharse "Ahora son 60.000"

"Tú lo quieres muertos tanto como." Dijo esta vez queriendo que su sed de venganza le ayudara a aliarse con él.

"70.000." Dijo Nero subiendo a diez mil lienes más.

"Necesitas que te diga el carguero." Dijo Adam tratando de recupera la ventaja.

"Puedo ir de almacén de almacén en almacén hasta encontrarlo." Dijo Nero simplemente eso implicaba salir durante todas las tardes pero tarde o temprano los encontraría claro que tenia toque de queda.

"No puedes hablar en serio." Dijo Adam viendo eso como algo estúpido.

"¿Vas a aceptar? o tengo que subir a 80." Dijo Nero esperando oír un si de su candidato a empleador.

"¡Maldito seas!" Dijo Adam furioso se había rebajado a pedirle ayuda a él a un humano en verdad no era su mejor momento hace un par de meses fue obligado a incar rodillas ante ella y ahora "Nero ¿en serio vas a cobrarme por esto?" Dijo viendo como el chico terco se negó a aceptar.

"No te voy a cobrar por mi actuación, por mis derechos de imagen, hacerle publicidad a tu grupo y por hacer tu trabajo sucio." Dijo Nero al fauno que suspiro y tendió su mano.

"Te pagare cuando los faunos estén libres." Dijo Adam sellando el trato con un apretón de manos.

"Un placer hacer negocios contigo." Dijo Nero riendo mientras notaba como Adam apretaba fuertemente su mano con intención de hacer daño.

 **En Beacon**

Nero fiel a su parte del trato volvió a Beacon gracias a la información de que había recibido tendría que ir al muelle en Lunes por la noche algo que le daba mucha pereza. _"Venganza y Dinero a eso lo llamo yo un trato redondo sobre todo por que gane yo._ Dijo Nero por que había conseguido combinar el trabajo con el placer que sentía cuando mataba a los que lo habían creado eso era algo que no podía describir dicen que la venganza no es dulce para él como el algodón de azúcar.

Mientras se dirigía su cuarto oyó el sonido de una discusión viendo como Blake y Weiss comenzaron a discutir. Le dio tiempo de ir a por unas palomitas y sentarse el equipo estaba tan centrado en la discusión que nadie noto su presencia.

"¡No entiendo por que hace un problema de ellos!" Dijo Weiss a Blake no entendiendo por que el llamar a un grupo terroristas precisamente eso.

"¡Ese es el problema!" Le dijo Blake no viéndolos como personas que habían sido llevados al límite.

"Entiende que estas defendiendo a una organización que detesta a la humanidad ¿verdad?" Le dijo Weiss levantándose de su cama. "¡Los faunos del White Fang son maldad pura!"

"¡No existe tal cosa como la maldad pura!" Dijo Blake también levantándose para seguir con la discusión. ¿Por qué crees que odian tanto a la humanidad? Es por personas como tú, personas como Cardin que obligan al White Fang a tomar medidas drásticas."

"¿Personas como yo?" Dijo Weiss no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

"Eres discriminatoria." Le dijo Blake como señalaba que todos los faunos eran iguales.

" _15 a 0 para la fauno."_ Dijo Nero cogiendo otro puñado de palomitas.

"Soy una víctima." Dijo Weiss indignada.

" _Como todos."_ Nero coge una palomita y la lanza como si fuera una moneda y se mete en su boca.

"¿Quieres saber por qué desprecio al White Fang?" Le pregunto a Blake mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana "¿Por qué no confía particularmente en los faunos." Se apoya antes de mirar el paisaje de la noche. "Es porque llevan en guerra con mi familia durante años. La guerra un derramamiento de sangre real. La empresa de mi abuelo lleva con una diana en la espalda desde que tengo memoria. Y desde que era niña veía como amigos y familia desaparecían."

"¡Increíble! ¿Tenias amigos?" Dijo Nero sorprendido por esa declaración aunque dado su apellido más que amigos se podrían llamar niños de padres lameculos que querían acercarse al círculo de los Schnee. No fue el único sorprendido las chicas se sobresaltaron al verlo ahí y con palomitas.

"¿Cuanto llevas ahí?" Le pregunto Yang.

"Unos cinco minutos y todavía estoy esperando a que os tiréis encima la una de la otra y comencéis a quitaros la ropa." Dijo Nero viendo como su fantasía no ocurría.

"Si los tenia familia y miembros de la junta ejecutados, un tren entero de dust robado." Weiss prosiguió.

" _¿Puede que yo tuviera algo que ver con eso de los ejecutivos?"_ Dijo Nero recordando su estancia en Atlas.

"Y mi padre volviendo furioso a casa todos los días. Y eso me causo una infancia difícil."

"Ha." Nero se rio infancia difícil ella no sabía quera eso.

"¡Te hace gracia!" Dijo ella furiosa de que se riera de su dolor

"Si infancia difícil por cierto la parte donde tu padre es un cabron con los faunos la omites de la historia convenientemente ¿no?" Dijo Nero infancia difícil ellas no sabía lo que era eso quizás sea por que como sociópata siempre se cree que tiene razón pero no creyó que una pija como ella supiera lo que era eso.

"¿Por qué te metes en esto?" Le pregunto furiosa entonces miro a su brazo. "Es eso no ¿Eres un fauno?"Le dijo Weiss nunca toco el tema de su brazo.

"Yo no pero ella si." Dijo señalando a Blake.

Todas miraron a Blake

"Yo…" Ella salió corriendo de la habitación.

"¡Blake!" Dijo Ruby pidiéndole que parara.

"Oh no si alguien que se llama Ruby fuera capaz de moverse rápidamente para seguirla en vez de quedarse aquí parada." Dijo Nero mientras cogía más palomitas.

"¡Esto es culpa tuya!" Dijo Yang harta ya de su primo. "Siempre eres el mismo te metes y hasta que nadie explota no paras. Y estoy harta."

"Y yo qué culpa tengo esto iba a explotar por un lado por otro." Dijo Nero actuando como si no tuviera la culpa de nada.

"Y encima actúas como si no tuvieras la culpa de nada." Dijo Yang lo que le seguía enfadando de Nero.

"Perdona a diferencia de la perra de hielo, la emo y tú no voy por ahí de víctima." Dijo Nero viéndolas como unas quejicas que se quejaban por cualquier cosa.

"¿Por qué eres asi? Se supone que somos familia y amigos." Dijo Ruby no entendiendo el comportamiento de su primo.

"Oh quítate ya la jodida venda tu familia es la mas disfuncional de toda Remnant. Y esta y yo no llevamos pero que un perro y un gato." Dijo señalando a Weiss.

"Te recuerdo que también somos tu familia." Dijo Yang a Nero aunque la idea era algo que no le gustaba.

"Mira rubita yo no soy como tú." Dijo Nero completamente enserio "A diferencia de ti si una mujer me criara y estuviera a mi lado cuando más la necesitaba sería algo a lo que yo llamaría madre." Dijo Nero viendo como al parecer eso a ella no le bastaba.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Le pregunto Ruby no entendiendo a donde quería llegar Nero.

"Que vosotras nunca seréis mi familia." Dijo Nero notando como la situación se estaba volviendo sentimental salió de allí.

 **En el tejado**

Jaune apareció para acercarse a Pyrrha que estaba en el tejado.

"Llevo un par de días pensando en lo que voy a decir." Dijo Jaune al mirar a Pyrrha "Y ahora estoy un poco nervioso." El no sabía expresar lo que iba a decir y estaba nervioso ante un aura de incomodidad. "Si te gustaba ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Esto es…algo en lo que no soy buena." Esto era similar a su primer combate en un torneo nerviosas antes el publico que la observaba pero solo era una persona Ella a continuación se puso triste "Además a ti te interesa Weiss."

"Bueno creo que cuando me disparo a la cara finalmente pille la indirecta" dijo con una risa nerviosa incapaz de evitar sentirse incomodo.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" Le pregunto a Jaune.

"No lo sé." Dijo él sinceramente no sabiendo que hacer.

"No tienes por qué sentirte obligado a esto." Dijo Pyrrha no queriendo que lo obligarle a esto pese a que una parte de ella quería que pasara esta noche.

"Sabes a cabo de acordarme." Dijo Jaune captando la atención de Pyrrha "Nero me dijo antes de la iniciación que te gustaba." Dijo recordando ese día.

"Y era verdad. Perdona por lo de lanzarte la lanza" Dijo ella incomoda.

"Esto es muy incomodo." Dijo Jaune lo que ambos estaban pensando. "Bueno…"

"No." Dijo Pyrrha "No quiero que te sientas obligado a ello quiero que salga de ti y como has dicho ahora mismo es incomodo esperemos un tiempo y si todavía estas dispuestos seguro que encontraras la forma de pedírmelo."

"Si tienes razón. Bueno ¿nos vamos?" Le pregunto Jaune a Pyrrha que negó con la cabeza.

"Te espero aquí." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Tienes que ir a por tu arma dije que te iba a ayudar ¿recuerdas?" Dijo ella causando que Jaune se diera prisa.

"¡Vuelvo en seguida!" Dijo mientras se marchaba a buscar su arma.

"Y yo te estaré esperando." Dijo ella simplemente.

 **Habitación de Nero.**

Nero escucho golpes viniendo de su puerta. "No hay nadie."

"Soy Ruby." Oyó decir al otro lado de la puerta.

"Estoy ocupado." Dijo Nero simplemente.

"Solo es un momento." Dijo ella intentando que abriera la puerta.

"Estoy ocupado es la forma bonita de decir lárgate de aquí." Dijo Nero no queriendo oír nada de lo que tuviera que decirle.

"Traigo pizza." Dijo ella provocando que Nero abriera la puerta.

"Tienes 5 minutos." Dijo Nero antes de quedarse helado de repente "Dios me he vuelto una puta." Dijo al darse cuenta de que técnicamente se estaba prostituyendo.

Entonces miro a Ruby preguntándose ¿qué queria? "No voy a discúlpame y no voy a buscar a tu amiga."

"Saber ¿por qué?" Le pregunto Ruby. "¿Por qué no me consideras tu familia? ¿Por qué dijiste esta mañana que odiabas a todo ser vivo?" Dijo Ruby esperando una respuesta para ello y como no tratar de ayudarle.

"¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué me estoy haciendo el gracioso? ¿Qué quieres? que te diga que todo es una broma." Le pregunto Nero "No os considero mi familia y Ruby tú eres una de las personas que más odio." Dijo Nero haciendo que la chica hundiera su cabeza.

"Pero aun no me has dicho el por qué." Dijo ella si la odiaba quería un porque ¿Qué le había hecho? Ella solo quería arreglar las cosas con él pese a lo que le decían que lo dejara que era una causa perdida ella aun creía en él y quería formar parte de su vida.

"Ya te lo dije no soy un victimista no me quedo en una esquina llorando y contando mis problemas yo actuó." Dijo Nero como era su forma de pensar.

"¿Que hice para que me odiaras?" Le pregunto Nero simplemente cerró la puerta en sus narices lentamente como en el padrino.

Ya en su habitación hizo algo muy malo pensar.

" _No soy un victimista no confió en nadie por eso nunca se lo contare a nadie. Que mi autentica familia está muerta ellos estuvieron conmigo hasta que murieron y yo odio este mundo por que estoy obligado a vivir en el. Por eso nadie sabrá que el motivo de mi odio por ti nace de mi padre porque él siempre estuvo para ti y nunca estuvo para mi, por que el te entreno, paso tiempo contigo y nunca me miro como te miro a ti el día que mataste a tu primer grimm con tu consolador."_

" _Pero no me arrepiento de nada y estoy tranquilo porque ya sé cómo termina este viaje cuando por fin haya matado al último cabron y tenga su cabeza lo que me espera eres tú."_ Nero saca una bala que tiene grabada X-4 " _Así termina con un cadáver y una pared llena de sesos."_ Dijo Nero mirando la bala que iba a usar para suicidarse cuando todo acabara.


	18. Chapter 18

Llego el día Lunes Nero salió de Beacon y se dirigió a los muelles mientras caminaba por los pasillo de Beacon rumbos a los muelles.

 **En los Muelles**

Nero llevaba el uniforme de miembro del White Fang que le dio Adam mientras dirigía al carguero que llegaba a la costa cuando entro Nero se novio en las sombras uno de los trabajadores no vio como Nero se trasportaban para cortar su cuello.

A continuación se siguió moviendo por las sombras encontró a otro guardia al que partió en cuello y se siguió moviendo hasta encontrar al jefe.

Nero tiro su cuchillo al centro y apareció sorprendiendo a todos entonces genero un revolver blanco y su pistola color ébano y comenzó a dispara matando a más personas de la que hirió al jefe del almacén le disparo en la piernas.

"¡¿Por qué haces esto?!" Le pregunto desesperado incapaz de mover sus piernas.

"Mira la próxima vez que aceptes trabajar para unos cabrones si escrúpulos." Dijo Nero apuntando con su pistola a la cabeza del hombre. "Asegúrate de que no tienen una diana en la espalda." Dijo el preparado para presionar el gatillo.

"¿Por qué querrían matar a los dueños de un juguetería?" Dijo el hombre confundido y desesperado a punto de morir.

"Juguetería si claro." Nero dijo en verdad no se equivocaban dado que jugaban con la vida como jugaron con la suya y cuando el juguete se rompían lo tiraban.

"Te digo la verdad." Dijo el intentando salvarse.

"La verdad es relativa." Dijo Nero preparado para matar.

"No es enserio este almacén es alquilado por juguetería." Dijo el hombre no sabiendo cómo había terminado de esa manera. "Y ese cargamento es suyo."

"Si claro entonces explícame esto." Nero se acerco a una de las cajas y la abrió la solo para sacar un oso panda de peluche.

"Oh un cebo bien pensado pero…" Nero se acerco a otra que era lo bastante grande como para albergar una persona en su interior "Aquí lo tenemos una….muñeca…meona." Dijo Nero mientras veía la caja y sacaba una. "¿Pero qué clase de organización maligna sois vosotros?" Pregunto Nero confundido.

"¡Ya te lo he dicho esto es el almacén de una tienda de juguetes IDIOTA!" Dijo el hombre movido por el dolor y con rabia.

"¿Esto es el almacén número 6?" Pregunto Nero confundido.

"Si." Dijo el hombre arrastrándose.

"Entonces ¡mientes! ¿Donde están los faunos?" Le dijo al hombre volviéndole a apuntar con su pistola.

"¡Tú has matado a siete! además todos tenían contratos laborales y les pagamos y tenían los mismo que los humano y nos llevamos bien incluso." Dijo al ver como llevaba su uniforme del White Fang.

"El me dijo que era el 6." Dijo Nero sacando el papel.

"Igual...es…9." Dijo un hombre mal herido antes de morir.

"Oh." Dijo Nero asintiendo "Que confusión más tonta. Lo siento." Dijo disolviendo sus armas que se metieron en su brazo "Eh sé que es muy mal momento y no sale hasta dentro de 3 meses pero por casualidad ¿tenéis el Fantasy Final X?" El hombre señalo a una de las cajas del fondo "Gracias." Caminando en esa dirección e ir a recoger el videojuego y salir de allí.

 **Almacén 9**

Nero llego para encontrarlo lleno pero sin gente "Debieron haber oído los disparos." Dijo al encontrarlo vació pero dejaron la cargas y una mesa con un maletín Nero se acerco para abrirla y ver caer a una fauno con cola de de lobo.

"Ayuda." Dijo apoyándose en Nero poco a poco fue sacándolos a todos.

"Es del White Fang." Dijo uno de ellos.

"¿Decidme que ha pasado?" Le pregunto uno de ellos hablando.

"No encerraron y experimentaron con nosotros hablaban de algo llamado genofagia." Dijo una visiblemente herido de hecho tenía varias venda por sus brazos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Les pregunto si sabían que contenía el maletín.

"No lo sabemos solo nos encerraron y dejaron aquí." Dijo una fauno con escamas lo que les había pasado.

"Id a esta dirección." Le entrego un papel donde debía reunirse con Adam para recibir el dinero.

"Pero…" Uno de ellos no estaba seguro.

"Ahí encontrareis ayuda." Le dijo él agradecidos por su salvador y esperanzados por él tuvieron fe en él y obedecieron.

Cuando Nero vio como el último de ellos se marcho se acerco al maletín tenía una etiqueta que con los códigos para abrirlo.

Cuando Nero introdujo los códigos el maletín abrió no había nada salvo un lugar para poner la mano.

"Ok." Nero puso la mano izquierda para estar seguro pero entonces se abrió y absorbió una energía extraña un cumulo de varia imágenes demasiadas para ver una clara se amontonaron en su mente mientras su brazo comenzó a brillar entonces el interior del maletín se abrió revelando una forma de liquido negro que se solidifico y un brillo azul idéntico al brazo de Nero y se convirtió en un dragón chino pequeño negro con el interior brillando en azul sin brazos que se puso delante de Nero que se estaba recuperando después de la sobrecarga que había sufrido su cerebro.

El dragón volando delante de sus propias narices que parpadeo varias veces viendo lo que tenía delante "¿Y de que historia te han plagiado a ti?" Entonces todo tembló y la pared del almacén fue derribada.

 **Mientras tanto**

En otro almacén de los muelles Blake y Sun estaban enfrentando a Roman Torchwick llevaba un traje blanco-rojo rayado y una pequeña bufanda gris con guantes de color negro con mangas redondeadas, así como pantalones negros largos y zapatos negros. Además de un sobrero tenía el pelo naranja con un ojo color verde oscuro y el otro cubierto por su peinado.

Ahora tenía a Sun a punta de bastón cuando algo le distrajo.

"¡Hey!" Oyó decir pero una explosión se produjo en los almacenes captando la atención para seguido un objeto volador no identificado en llamas que aterrizo echando humo junto a lado de Sun y Torchwick. Llevaba una máscara negra que cubría todo su rostro salvo por los ojos que emitían un brillo azul y rojo también llevaba armadura ligera hecha a media color negro en su brazo derecho cubierto cpor debajo la armadura tenia hombreras ligera separadas por una fina línea del antebrazo su pecho era un chaleco táctico negro con espinilleras y botas que de la misma manera está separada ligeramente y su izquierdo mostraba su Devil Bringer mientras lo que se apreciaba como un abrigo estaba debajo de ella.

"¡Nero!" Ruby lo llamo desde la azote donde estaba.

"Roman" Dijo Nero viendo a Roman.

"¿Little Red?" Dijo viendo a la chica que interfirió en su planes la ultima vez.

"Enana." Dijo Nero viendo a Ruby

"Nero" Dijo Roman al encontrarse con él de nuevo.

"Roman Torchwick." Dijo Ruby reconociendo al criminal.

"Penny." Dijo la chica que estaba con Ruby para sentirse integrada.

"Penny retrocede." Dijo Ruby cuando Roman aprovechando la distracción disparo desde su bastón una ráfaga de polvo que dio a Ruby mandándola hacia atrás. Algo que enfado a Penny.

Una vez liberado del problema se centro en el otro "¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Una vez liberado del problema se centro en el otro.

"Lo que me recuerda a." Entonces aterrizo era una Atlasian Paladin modificado hasta el punto que se semejaba a una Nevermore y era contra lo que Nero estaba peleando.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Roman viendo lo que estaba pasando.

"Un intento de Metal Gear." Dijo mientras miro a Nero y abrió su boca disparando un rayo de energía hacia su dirección Nero lanzo su cuchillo y se teletranporto lejos de allí."Este va costar derribarlo."

" _Puedes. Solo es necesario combinar la semblanza de tu prima Yang con la de Adam así podrás derribarlo de un golpe."_

"No puedo usar dos semblanzas a la vez." Dijo Nero algo que no era capaz de hacer.

" _No podías antes no podías controlar el flujo de energías pero conmigo en tu interior puedo hacer de estabilizador funciono como un parásito por no hablar de que estoy unido a ti."_

"Este es el principio de una hermosa amistad." Dijo Nero si eso en verdad funcionaba tendría un nuevo as bajo la manga.

 _"Estira la mano y piensa en un arma."_

Nero pensó en la espada de Adam su Devil Bringer brillo generando una katana que tenía el color azul de su brazo pero al agarrarla se solidifico en un color negro. Nero silbo apreciando su nueva arma. "Si me imagino una..."

" _No puedo generar mujeres."_

"Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad." Dijo Nero negando con la cabeza.

Nero se quedo quieto viendo como el robot cargaba un rayo y lo disparo Nero absorbió el rayo con la katana y sumando al hecho del daño que recibió cuando la explosión lo mando volando aquí se vio preparado. Y en una perfecta imitación de Adam seguido de un impulso del aura de Yang corto al pájaro mecánico como si no fuera nada. Junto a varias cajas de dust.

"Si antes era increíble ahora soy el jodido puto amo." Dijo Nero disolviendo la espada "Y...¿tienes botón de apagado." Dicho y hecho la armadura se disolvió metiéndose dentro de Nero que reacciono muy mal con una clara muestra de dolor y el dragón salió volando de él y continuo su vuelo alrededor del hombro de Nero.

 _"El dolor es un proceso secundario."_ El le dijo lo quera sacar la armadura de su interior.

"Ya." Dijo Nero aceptando eso. "Vamos." Dijo volviendo donde estaba su prima que estaba mirando absorta a Penny que con sus espadas alrededor de ella dispararon un potente rayo a varias naves pilotadas por miembro del White Fang partiéndolas por la mitad.

"Es increíble." Dijo Ruby viendo las habilidades de Penny.

"Sabes que esos faunos acaban de morir ¿vedad?" Dijo Nero mientras vio como los restos siguieron su camino por arriba de su cabeza al mar.

"Nero ¿Qué haces aquí?" Entonces vio lo que Nero tenía consigo "¿Qué es eso?"

"Una prueba del autor para otra de su obras dado que a fin de cuentas soy un campo de pruebas y parodia." Dijo Nero la forma para que fue concebido.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Ruby no entendiendo nada.

Entonces vieron como Penny lanzo sus espadas a una de las naves y comenzó a tirar de ella.

"¿Como hace eso?" Pregunto Ruby.

"Hilos de fibra de metal." Dijo Nero mirando la escena junto con Ruby _"Yo los usaría los hilos como arma para desmembrar."_ Entonces Nero se acordó de algo vital.

Ruby parpadeo varias veces "Espera llevas un uniforme del White….Fang." Dijo tras ver como su primo le había hecho un Batman y desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

 **En otro lugar**

Nero llego al lugar donde se supone que estaban los faunos pero no había nadie solo una nota. Que ponía "el ayudar a los demás no tiene precio." "Hijo de vaca. Desde cuando ese tío tiene sentido del humor." Dijo Nero tirando la nota había ayudado al alguien por nada pero eso no era exactamente así había ganado algo que nunca espero tener.

"Esto no tiene sentido." Dijo Nero para sí mismo como había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto. "Yo quiero matarlos entonces ¿Por qué?¿Por qué me han hecho más fuerte?" Dijo Nero no teniendo sentido nada. Si eso era una trampa lejos de debilitarlo todo lo contrario lo habían hecho mas fuerte.

"Lo desconozco." Dijo ahora su nuevo compañero de cuarto por llamarlo de alguna manera.

"¿Y entonces tu estas en mi?" Dijo él una pregunta estúpida teniendo en cuenta que como le había dicho hace un momento era un parasito.

"Nuestra relación es parasitaria yo estoy en tu interior y conectado a ti mientras vivas yo viviré." Dijo como ahora estaban conectados hasta que la muerte lo separase.

"Nunca imagine que me casaría con un parásito." Dijo Nero con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Técnicamente es los mismo que el matrimonio." Dijo su nuevo compañero haciéndolo reír.

"¿Estas conectado a mí?" Le pregunto Nero aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Si." Dijo el dragón

"¿Sabes lo que haré cuando haya acabado con ellos?" Le pregunto Nero para saber hasta qué punto estaban conectados.

"Toda historia tiene un final cuando sea el tuyo será el mío." Dijo el indicando que si Nero moría el lo haría con él. "Así que supongo que técnicamente somos como un…matrimonio."

"Bueno queramos o no ahora estamos juntos ¿tienes nombre?" Le pregunto Nero.

"Puedes llamarme como gustes." Dijo el viendo el nombre como algo trivial.

"Te llamare Mushu." Nero lo bautizo.

"Aceptable." Dijo el dándole igual el nombre pero no le disgustaba del todo. Y así ambos se marcharon a Beacon para comenzar el Volumen 2.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hace 5 años**

* * *

"Desátame cabronazo." Dijo Nero mientras era llevado por Qrow con una mano agarrándolo después de haberlo encadenado e inmovilizado y lo llevaba a su espalda mientras se retorcía. Despues de salir de Patch y llegar al continente no perdió el tiempo tratando de escapar por lo que Qrow tuvo que ponerse duro y noquearlo.

"Tuviste tú oportunidad de hacerlo por las buenas." Dijo Qrow como Nero se negó a obedecerlo o acompañarlo a Beacon ahora mismo tenía que llevarlo ante Ozpin para una prueba de paternidad para confirmar la historia detrás del chico y en verdad quería que todo fuera una mentira o un sueño inducido por un coma etílico.

"¿Por qué coño me llevas contigo? has como hasta ahora ignorar mi existencia nunca estuviste a mi lado." Dijo el chico haciendo que Qrow se parara por un momento antes de seguir simplemente ignorando cada queja o palabra. "¿Al menos dime a donde me llevas?"

"A ver a un viejo amigo para aclarar todo esto." Dijo Qrow al chico mientras ya entraron en la ciudad de Vale ya quedaba poco para Beacon.

"Que hay que aclarar ¿vas a hacerte una prueba de paternidad? te ahorro el tiempo tú no eres mi padre, yo no quiero un padre y tú no quieres un hijo has como has hecho estos catorce años pensar que no existo." Dijo Nero lleno de rencor nunca lo vería como un padre era demasiado tarde.

Qrow siguió su camino la verdad considero muy seriamente esa posibilidad de soltarlo y dejarlo a su aire de hecho no se podrían decir que fuera su hijo, clon era la palabra más acertada para él y era cierto no se debían nada pero ese chico podría tener información útil si alguien estaba queriendo reunir un ejército personal de usuarios de semblanza el tenia una idea de quién podría ser pero si hacia eso en que se diferenciaba de Raven.

"¡Ayúdenme! ¡Policía!" Comenzó a chillar Nero ver a un hombre por la calle con un chico encadenado ya era raro pero ahora llamaba más la atención. "¡Me mintió me ofreció unos carameros y después me ato a su sótano y me dijo que lo llamara tío mano larga! –lagrimas- y ahora me quiere vender en el mercado negro como esclavo sexual y arrancarme los órganos, por favor ¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dijo Nero causando que la gente comenzara a cuchichear y provocando que Qrow fuera el centro de atención del todo el mundo.

"Alto." Dijo un dúo de policías acercarse a Qrow que suspiro.

" _Dios de La Luz dame paciencia, por que como me des fuerza te juro que lo mato."_ Pensó Qrow para sus adentros mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos su licencia de cazador y vino la explicación. "Todo va bien soy su…." No podía pronunciar esa palabra no tenía derecho. "Mira asuntos de Huntsman." Dijo mostrando su licencia a los policías.

" _Al menos en eso coincidimos no tienes derecho a llamarte esa palabra."_ Pensó Nero mientras volvió a chillar por ayuda. "¡Socorro me maltrata me obliga a comer del cuenco de un perro y me hace comer mierdad! ¡Y mato a mi madre la estrangulo mientras la llamaba perra hasta que se volvió moradaaaaaaaaaaa! Dijo Nero llorando con cada nueva invención suya crispando los nervios de Qrow hasta que ya no pudo más.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

" _Entonces ¿Eres como un simbionte como Venom?"_ Le pregunto a Mushu mentalmente como estaban unido podían comunicarse si necesidad de hablar lo cual era muy ventajoso.

" _Se podría decir que si."_ Dijo Mushu siendo el único que podía escucharlo su anfitrión aunque un mini-dragón volando por encima de su hombro obviamente llamaba la atención.

" _Ya bueno haremos esto de acuerdo nos comunicaremos mentalmente cuando haya gente alrededor pero cuando estemos solo podemos hablar tranquilamente."_ Dijo Nero como prefería guardarse que tenía un simbionte parasito capaz de mejorar sus habilidades y generarle una armadura.

" _Mi presencia obviamente dará preguntas que les dirás."_ Le pregunto Mushu como alguno levemente sentía miradas en él.

" _Tamgochi."_ Respondió Nero mentalmente mientras elevaba lo hombros viéndolo un explicación plausible.

" _Pasable."_ Dijo Mushu aceptándolo mientras avanzaba por la academia.

" _No tienes de que preocuparte."_ Dijo Mushu sintiendo una leve pulsación de Nero en aumento.

" _No estoy preocupado."_ Dijo Nero no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

" _No contengo ni veneno, ni nano explosivos."_ Dijo Mushu aligerando las preocupaciones de Nero.

" _Bueno saberlo."_ Dijo Nero mientras se preguntaba otra cosa. _"Oye y no"_

" _No puedo retirar la bomba de dentro de tu cabeza."_ Advirtió Mushu.

" _¿Por qué no? prácticamente estas dentro de mí solo sería cuestión de moverla a mi esfínter y después yo haría el esfuerzo y cuando estos imbéciles se den cuenta."_ Dijo como Mushu era una solución a sus problemas.

" _Por motivos del argumento no puedes moverte de aquí y por qué no eres más que un experimento para superar bloqueos de escritor debes quedarte aquí hasta que al autor se le ocurra que hacer contigo."_ Dijo Mushu claramente cómo ni siquiera un prota overpower que fuera ni siquiera él podría derrotaral todopoderoso argumento solo superado por los borrados accidentales o la destrucción del disco duro causado por la visita a una página pornográfica _._

Nero suspiro hasta que fue interrumpido por dos personas que se le acercaron "Oh mira este es uno de los chico que te hable." Oyó decir mientras a Nero se le acercaba un chico de pelo joven con pelo rubio moreno con una camisa de cuello alto blanco de manga corta aborta que dejaba ver un impresionante físico y sus tableta de abdominales un pantalón azul con un cinturón blanco que estaban remangados hasta las rodillas y zapatillas negras con bordes amarillos, también llevaba guantes largos sin nudillos con brazaletes rojos como añadido era una fauno como probaba su cola amarilla.

" _Creo que se refiere a ti."_ Dijo Mushu comunicándose con Nero.

"Ignorare esto es como un trió satánico tienes que evitar el contacto visual." Dijo Nero si podía prefería evitar esta conversación.

Por desgracia para el Sun se le acerco y se puso delante mientras era acompañado por un chico de cabello azul corto con unas gafas similares a las de natación con cristales amarillos llevando un camisa de vestir blanco con una corbata negra arriba de eso llevaba una chaqueta roja con un cuello ancho negro al igual que sus guantes sin dedos llevando unos pantalones grises y zapatos negros.

"Soy Sun no nos vimos pero estaba en los muelles junto con el equipo RWBY." Se presento así mismo antes de pasar a mirar a su amigo. "Este tío fue increíble llevaba una armadura negra se enfrento a un pájaro gigante metálico y en segundo en plan samurái saco una espada de la nada y lo partió por la mitad." Comenzó a explicar Sun a su amigo lo que vio.

"Me estas jodiendo." Dijo sorprendiendo a Sun momentáneamente.

"Lo suyo pase no es más que una cutre copia intento de Kamina." Dijo señalando a Neptune.

"¿Quién es Kamina?" Pregunto Neptune no sabiendo a quien se refería pero le dolio su comentario de cutre cuando siempre intentaba aparentar ser cool.

Nero señalo a Sun "Pero tú en serio el mono del Viaje al Oeste ¡¿Por qué siempre copian al mono?! En serio en casi todos los animes hay un tipo inspirado y por inspirado quiero decir plagiado de ese cuento pero siempre es el jodido mono ¿Qué pasa? ¿El Kapa y el Jabali no son lo bastante buenos? Podían haberte hecho una fauno tortuga o jabalí pero no te hacen el mono buscad en nombre de este tío." Dijo Nero señalando a Sun "Entrad en wikipedia y hay os saldrá una lista de todos los anime y juegos que lo han utilizado." Dijo Nero mientras Sun y Neptune intercambiaron miradas confusas.

Nero soltó una respiración y se marcho.

"Oh si un aviso está loco." Dijo Sun a Neptune aunque eso ya lo acaba de comprobar el mismo.

Mientras Nero se dirigió rumbo a la cafetería a buscar a la chivata. _"No creo que lo que vayas hacer sea prudente."_ Advirtió Mushu como Nero iba a dar un escarmiento a las dos únicas personas que sabían de su habilidad solo la conocían pocas personas actualmente en ese lugar podía contarla con los dedos Ozpin dado que Qrow era su lameculos probablemente le hablar de ella posiblemente Glynda y los profesores pero ellos no desvelarían eso a los demás así que por descartes o caperucita roja o ricitos de oro.

* * *

 **Hace 5 Años**

Glynda bajo para recibir a Qrow que había llamado clamando tener un asunto urgente con Ozpin cuando abrió a igual que los estudiantes que estaban viendo quedaron confusoso y preguntándose qué estaba pasando cuando vieron a Qrow descalzo en su pie izquierdo mientras sostenía a un chico atado con ese mismo zapato en la boca.

"¡Ghsajsjaf vohafhn afsfajasjss!" El chico maldecía una y otra mientras ese zapato estaba metido demasiado a dentro como para poder sacarlo sin unas manos para ayudar.

Qrow miro a Glynda que levanto una ceja interrogativa. "Necesito una linda enfermera para un pinchazo y una celda para este."

"¿Quién es?" Le pregunto Glynda no sabiendo que había hecho el crio para ese trato.

"Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar y la razón por la que estoy aquí." Qrow explico antes de pasar a la pregunta que dentro poco seria. "El zapato es por su seguridad."

"¿Por su seguridad?" Dijo Glynda no entendiendo como era eso posible.

"Si porque si créeme le ha salvado de la vida." Dijo Qrow como si no lo hubiera hecho callar con ese zapato el chico corría riego de morir y él de cometer parricidio o como él veía al chico como un clon defectuoso suicidio.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Nero tras buscar por la academia a sus primas fue al único lugar que quedaba la cafetería entro por esa puerta pero su determinación se vino abajo al ver esa imagen tan horrible.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nero corrió mientras la sostuvo en sus brazos era una imagen desgarradora para él Nero hizo presión para tapar el enorme agujero que había en el centro.

"Shhhhh, está bien no pasa nada está bien solo concéntrate en mi voz." Dijo Nero mientras sentía su temperatura corporal bajar. "Está bien iremos a la cocina te podremos queso fundido te recuperaras." El mintió esa pizza aunque le volvieras a echar queso por encima para cerrar el agujero no sabría igual nunca volvería a saber igual que una recién hecha.

No importaba ya era demasiado tarde la pizza finalmente término de enfriarse en los brazos de Nero marcando su final y haciendo que la lagrimas vinieran a la cara de Nero. Antes de cerrar su puño derecho y alzarlo al cielo mientras seguía sosteniendo a la pizza con su otra mano. "¡Reclamo Venganzaaaaaaaa!" su fuerte grito resonó por los pasillos del comedor mientras los equipo RWBY, JNPR, Sun, Neptune Glynda y Ozpin miraba la escena melodramática que había montado Nero solo por una pizza que no sobrevivo a la pelea de comida.


	20. Chapter 20

"Esta vez voy descubrir quien fue la chivata y absolutamente nada va a detenerme." Dijo Nero lleno de convicción cuando comenzó a ver un conglomerado de gente juntarse en la ventana.

"Son los estudiantes de intercambio de Atlas." Dijo una de las alumnas mientras Nero siguió caminando no sin antes tomar un vistazo de sus piernas y el trasero de su amiga.

"¿Por qué hay tantas naves?" Dijo uno de los alumnos encontrándolo excesivo.

"Dicen que el general Ironwood en persona ha venido para el festival." Dijo otras de las alumnas haciendo que Nero se parara en y la agarra por los brazos asustándola.

"¿Ironwood? ¿El general Ironwood de Atlas? ¿El director de Atlas Academy? ¿Que se parece al profesor Utonium?" La chica asintió a las dos primeras.

"¿Quién es el profesor Utonium?" Dijo la chica no sabiendo quien era ese.

"Gracias." Nero entonces la inclino y beso para después soltarla y dirigirse rumbo a ver a un viejo conocido.

"¡Llámame!" Dijo la chica desde la distancia pero Nero no pudo oírla porque estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

" _No es una…"_ Dijo Mushu sabiendo lo que pretendía hacer Nero.

" _Primero le matamos luego discutiremos lo mala idea que fue."_ Dijo Nero sabiendo que si había venido solo había un lugar al que se dirigía el despacho de Ozpin.

Nero llego y abrio la puerta del ascensor para meterse y esperar pacientemente a su candidato a victima por asesinato.

 **Hace 5 años**

Nero estaba en una de las celdas de Beacon mientras en el despacho de Ozpin se encontraban Qrow, Glynda y el propio Ozpin. Los dos se sorprendieron cuando pidió un prueba de paternidad cosa que hicieron un día después ya tenían los resultados mientras Qrow les puso al tanto de Nero incluso entrego el dosier que contenía la información sobre el.

"¿Seguro que no es resultado de una de tus noches en una taberna?" Le dijo Glynda viendo la historia más enrevesada de lo que era.

"Mi alcoholismo es ahora mismo la menor de mis preocupaciones." Dijo Qrow echando un trago de su petaca mientras esperaba lo resultados positivo toda esa loca historia era verdad y tendría que ver lo que hacía con su clon.

Los resultados llegaron al ordenador de Ozpin y recibió la mirada de ambos esperando oír la respuesta.

"Filiación genética positiva." Dijo Ozpin la respuesta haciendo a Qrow echar un buen trago de petaca uno largo que casi la dejo vacía.

"Entonces es cierto." Dijo Glynda ahora la duda era cuantas muestras genéticas tenían de ellos pero había un asunto a en cuestión. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con el chico?" Pregunto ella ahora era no solo una prueba seguía siendo un ser humano.

"Te puedo asegurar que no vas a sacarle nada." Dijo Qrow el mismo lo intento de camino pero lo único que le soltó fueron insultos y escupitajos. "Pero dejemos de hacernos los tontos tengo una idea de quién está detrás de todo esto." Dijo Qrow.

"¿Quién?" Le pregunto Glynda Ozpin sabia en quien estaba pensando Qrow.

"Él nunca llegaría a tal extremo." Dijo Ozpin adelantándose pero ese comentario ayudo a Glynda a darse cuenta de quien estaba hablando.

Qrow solo se rió. "No." Dijo Qrow antes de posar sus brazos en la mesa y mirar a Ozpin a la cara. "¿Quien más podría?" Le pregunto Qrow "Tiene su sello por todas partes estudios del aura, tecnología avanzada y alterar por completo el ADN de un esperma, esa tecnología no es algo que puedas conseguir en la teletienda, un ejército personal de usuarios de semblanza o ¿como los llama el? especialistas." Dijo Qrow como todas las pruebas señalaban a Atlas y a su general.

"¿Estas dudando de mi juicio?" Le pregunto Ozpin a Qrow.

"No era partidario de que ese obseso del control entrara al grupo pero acepte tu decisión, no somos mejores que él lo admito cogemos a críos y los mandamos a pelear con monstruos mientras le ocultamos la verdad pero ellos eligen esta vida ellos se apuntan a las academias tienen elección el chico y sus amigos no al tuvieron se la arrebataron." Dijo Qrow admitiendo que no eran muy distintos en ese aspecto pero ellos elegían esa vida.

"Como puedes ser tan cínico ¿De repente ahora te importa el chico?" Dijo Glynda como ayer lo dejo tirado en una celda. "Ayer lo dejaste en una celda y ni parpadeaste."

"Estas bien está castigado." Dijo Qrow restándole importancia. "Volviendo al tema."

"El tema se ha acabado no tenemos pruebas de Ironwood esté implicado en la concepción de Nero pero el si es un tema a tratar ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?" Le pregunto Ozpin.

Qrow se señalo a sí mismo. "¿Yo?"

"Es tu hijo." Dijo Ozpin señalando que era literalmente la única cosa que el muchacho tenía ahora mismo relación

"Clon genético." Señalo Qrow dijo viéndolo como su única vía de escape pese a que tenía un papel que para cualquier juez seria valido.

"Dime que no pretendías dejarlo aquí." Dijo Ozpin dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Qrow.

"No pretendía dejarlo aquí." Repitió el de forma automática.

"¿Querías dejarlo a aquí y marcharte?" Dijo Glynda no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando Qrow prácticamente estaba actuando como su hermana. Entonces vio como Qrow se quedo quieto por un momento lo que le obligo a preguntar "¿Qué?"

"Nostalgia." Dijo Qrow habiendo vivido esta misma charla con la diferencia de que él estaba en lado opuesto antes de volver a centrarse "Mira yo no quería que fuera así solo estaba de camino me llamo la familia y me pase por allí lo último que pensé que pasaría es que me encontraría con un clon mío." Dijo Qrow literalmente un resumen de sus apariciones en esta historia.

"Le sigues llamando clon." Dijo Ozpin en su silla.

"Es lo que es." Dijo Qrow viendo como lo obvio.

"Es tu hijo." Dijo Glynda al ser Qrow lo único que tenía el chico.

"No lo es solo cogieron mi ADN y lo metieron en semen prácticamente me perdí su concepción. Dios no se me va esa imagen de la cabeza." Dijo Qrow siendo uno de los pocos padres fuera de los cornudos que se había perdido la propia concepción de su hijo eso lo hacía incluso peor padre que su hermana.

"Volviendo a con el chico ¿Es verdad que puede copiar semblanzas?" Le pregunto Ozpin a Qrow una de las partes que más le interesaba.

"De acuerdo con la mujer del scroll si así es." Dijo Qrow nunca lo había visto pero se lo había advertido de hecho evito tocar el brazo izquierdo del chico para no hacerlo más desgraciado si podía serlo más.

Ozpin se quedo pensativo de acuerdo con la información del scroll podía absorber y reproducir energías nunca se había dado el caso de un copión de semblanzas pero y si no solo se limitaba a las semblanzas y si quizás pudiera copiar esa clase de energía eso lo hacia al chico un valioso activo pero ahora no podía utilizarlo era inestable enfadado sin enfoque pero podía jugar una baza. Por otro era un chico que no había tenido algo parecido a una familia o eso pensaba aparte de sus compañeros.

"Qrow ¿Qué te hace diferente de tu hermana?" Le pregunto Ozpin haciendo que Qrow se diera cuenta.

"Eso no es justo yo no sabía ni que existía." Dijo Qrow como le estaba poniendo en la piel de Raven pero él se repetía una y otra vez eso que era un clon no su hijo eso era mucho más fácil que aceptar la realidad que era como su hermana ahora mismo.

"Es un chico de 14 años que ha vivido el horror de saber que todos lo que conocía han muerto que ha sido criado para ser una arma que cree que esta solo en este mundo." Dijo Ozpin mirando a Qrow "Con un increíble potencial pero perdido sin un guía que le ayude a hallar la dirección correcta."

"Quieres decir tu dirección." Dijo Qrow viendo a través del truco de Ozpin pero era cierto alguien podría utilizar al chico para sus propios fines. "Tiene potencial pero es una causa perdida."

"Si me dijeron lo mismo de cierto alumno de Beacon con un pasado turbio." Dijo Ozpin haciendo cierta referencia a cierto cuervo. "No digo que no tenga potencial pero ahora mismo no necesita un maestro necesita un padre alguien que le muestre que no está solo que le muestre el significado de familia."

Qrow se quedo pensativo por un momento antes de suspirar él no era el indicado para eso. "Lo dejare con Tai y las chicas."

"Eso no es…" Dijo Glynda indicando que Ozpin se refería a él.

"Eso es lo mejor para él." Dijo Qrow ya que el chico junto a un amuleto de mala suerte podía ser bastante malo.

 **Actualidad**

Ironwood Llevaba un abrigo blanco, con una capa de color gris, suéter negro, junto con una corbata roja y un guante blanco en la mano derecha. Su pelo era corto negro y con algunas partes grises y color de ojos azules. Se había separado de sus guardias robóticos y ahora se dirigía al despacho de su viejo amigo cuando algo rompió el techo para sorpresa del general y aterrizo enfrente suyo "¿Quién eres?"

Nero llevaba puesto su armadura simbiótica "De pende de las pajas mentales que le den al autor." Dijo Nero cuando cargo con su cuchillo que fue detenido por el brazo de Ironwood que intento golpearlo con su brazo pero Nero lo bloqueo con el suyo dando un bue vistazo a Ironwood de su brazo.

"¡Tú!" Dijo reconociendo a Nero ahora.

"Y yo que pensaba que era el único moreno con heterocromía con un brazo demoníaco en tu vida." Dijo Nero doliéndose que tardara tanto en reconocerle antes de soltarle un cabezazo.

Ya libre trato de realizar un corte al cuello de que se aparto e intento darle en la boca del estomago pero Nero soltó uso el brazo espectral generado por su devil bringer para agarrar la pierna y tirar al general contra la pared del ascensor antes de lanzarlo contra la otra.

En general en suelo saco su revólver y apunto a Nero que uso su devil bringer para generar un enorme brazo espectral para ponerlo sobre el general que quedo atrapado entonces lo levanto y anclo a la pared apoyándolo con su devil bringer.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le pregunto el general en un intento por ganar tiempo en lo que se le ocurría algo o llegaba a la oficina de Ozpin.

"Ozpin me convenció para entrar en Beacon." Dijo Mientras se acercaba con su cuchillo al general estaba tentado de hacerle una sonrisita.

"¿Dejo entrar a un asesino?" Dijo Ironwood anclado a la pared mientras Nero se acercaba.

"Bueno es amigo de un déspota." Dijo en una clara referencia al general "En verdad creo que tiene tendencias autodestructivas." _Aprovechando_ una de las divagaciones de Nero el general dejo caer su revólver.

"Fuego." El revólver la bala revoto en su armadura y comenzó a rebotar en el suelo disparo a la pierna de Nero. _"Mi aura no ha sentido el impacto."_ Dijo Nero mientras la bala se quedo dentro rebotando.

" _Mi blindaje es el equiparable a un aura así solo tienes que concentrarla en atacar y así puedes usar más veces tus semblanzas._ Dijo Mushu como él era capaz de reproducir las habilidades de aura _._

" _Creo_ que _me estoy enamorando de ti."_ Confeso Nero a la armadura.

" _Eso es raro."_ Dijo Mushu lo extraño que era eso.

 _"¿Que? formas parte de mi no es raro es simplemente masturbación."_ Pensó Nero antes de con su pierna lanzar el revolver de Ironwood a su mano y apuntar a la cara del general.

"Si me matas provocaras un incidente internacional." Advirtió Ironwood las consecuencias de su muerte.

"Bueno no existe el plan perfecto." Dijo Nero a punto de presionar el gatillo.

" _El tiene razón."_ Dijo Mushu internamente a Nero mietras la bala todavía rebotando paso rozando a Nero.

Entonces la puerta se abrió en la oficina de Ozpin donde estaba el director junto Glynda viendo la escena mientras la bala que rebotaba finalmente salió y dio en la taza de café de Ozpin que se partió en pedazo ambos miraron dentro de ascensor. Nero al ver el café derramado señalo al general "Eso fue su culpa."

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Le pregunto Glynda enfadada.

"No es lo que parece." Dijo Nero tratando de que no se llevaran una idea equivocada.

"No tienes al general atrapado y planeas disparle en la cabeza hasta que su aura llegue a Cero para después matarlo." Le dijo Ozpin exactamente lo que parecía.

"Vale es lo que parece." Cuando Nero iba dispara fue llevando hacia el cristal por los poderes de Glynda que le impedía moverse. Mientras el general caía al suelo.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" Le dijo Ironwood a Ozpin.

"Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo de ti y tus naves con forma de polla." Dijo Nero tratando de liberarse.

"¡Vocabulario!" Dijo Glynda aun enfadad si el incidente llegaba a la opinión pública podría ser muy perjudicial.

"Nero hicimos un trato y prometiste comportarte durante es festival." Dijo Ozpin el acuerdo al que habían llegado.

"El no es un alumno." Trato Nero de justificar inútilmente pues sabía que en realidad no le dejarían tener su pequeña venganza.

"Pero es un invitado. Pese a que tengas rencor personal contra él" Dijo Ozpin causando que Ironwood diera una paso adelante.

"Se lo dije a su padre y te lo vuelvo a repetir y te lo digo a ti Oz yo no tuve nada que ver con los experimentos de la serie X. No sabíamos lo que os estaban haciendo." Dijo Ironwood pese a que se realizo con tecnología Atlasiana y financiados pero él no tenía ni idea y él lo hubiera hecho bien sin cabos sueltos.

"Mira que bien no eres un cabronazo inmoral y sin ética solo un incompetente." Dijo Nero desde la pared ganándose una mirada del general.

"Suficiente Nero me diste tu palabra el general al igual que los estudiantes de intercambio es un invitado y prometiste comportarte ahora vete y quiero siempre un planta de separación entre los dos ¿entendido?" Dijo Ozpin y Glynda dejo a Nero en el suelo que marcho hacia el ascensor.

De camino se paro delante de Ironwood "Cuando es festival acabe yo que tu vigilaría mi espalda."

"¿Me estas amenazando?" Le pregunto el general al chico desafiante.

"¡SI!" Dijo mientras entraba al ascensor donde se oyó un golpe.

"Dime que no se te ha pasado por la cabeza." Ironwood sabía que solo había un motivo por el que Ozpin dejaría entrar a Nero en Vale "Planeas que copie el poder de una maiden." Dijo señalando el ascensor donde Nero se había subido.

"El es el plan B." Ozpin se sentó para calmar un poco la tensión que había vivido ante el riesgo de un incidente internacional.

"Es una locura no solo es un peligro e inestable como persona además no sabemos lo que podría causarle hacer eso." Dijo Ironwood desconfiando por completo la idea de darle poder casi ilimitado a ese chico era una locura y lo que era peor el chico podría morir en proceso dando como resultado que en vez de cuatro hubiera cinco rompiendo el equilibrio estacional.

"Como ya he dicho es el plan B si la transferencia del Aura falla." Ozpin no quería pensar en eso.

"¿Y se lo revelaras a él? la existencia de ellas, de ella." Dijo haciendo referencia a la Maiden y la mujer que se movía en las sombras.

Ozpin se quedo pensativo pensando como actuaria Nero lo más probable seguramente diría algo tipo me importa una mierda tu guerra secreta.

"Realmente vamos a llegar tan lejos. Si la transferencia falla y recurrimos a Nero no sabemos lo que puede pasar."

"Si estudiamos su brazo y su capacidad para…" Ironwood propuso estudiar su brazo como una posible medida.

"Él nunca confiara en ti o dejara que experimentes con él." Dijo Glynda sabiendo que Nero ya daría su negativa.

"Solo podemos esperar que la transferencia funcione." Dijo Ozpin su mayor esperanza.

"¿Y si no? ¿Qué pasara con Nero si consigue absorber el poder?" Dijo Glynda con Ironwood mirando a Ozpin creyendo que tendría la respuesta.

Ozpin no dijo nada ni siquiera el sabia cual sería el resultado de esa acción solo podían espera y tener esperanza en que la transferencia funcionara.

 **Ascensor**

Nero se saco a Mushu de encima y bajo del ascensor hasta llegar a la biblioteca ahí las encontró al equipo RWBY el JNPR Y Sun con Neptune.

"Muy bien ¿Quién de vosotras dos fue?" Dijo acercándose a la mesa donde el equipo RWBY jugaba con un juego de mesa.

"Hola a ti también." Dijo Yang por la falta de modales de su primo.

"¿El qué?" Le pregunto Ruby no entendiendo a lo que se referirá.

"La que le dijo a la cotorra." Dijo señalando a Blake "¿Qué le dijo al mono" Señalo a Sun "Que puedo copiar otras semblanzas?"

"¿Puedes copiar semblanzas?" Dijo Jaune sorprendido.

"Cállate Jaune." Le dijo Nero no queriendo que se metiera.

"Y bien fuiste tú enana o fuiste tú marimacho." Dijo mirando a sus primas.

Ruby ya se sentía bastante mal por la ultima charla que tuvo que Nero y Yang se percato de ello "Fui yo ¿Algún problema?" Dijo Yang cubriendo a su hermana.

"Si yo no voy por ahí contando tus secretos o en que conociste la tuya." Dijo Nero molesto.

"¿Qué no cuentas? el primer día sacaste el tema de mi madre." Le recordó como conto lo de su madre en plena discusión.

"Eres una egoísta no se trata de ti de quien estamos hablando se trata de mi." Dijo Nero señalándose a si mismo dolido por el egoísmo de Yang.

"Francamente aún que puedas copiar semblanzas no podría copiar la mía a fin de cuentas es una característica hereditaria de los Schnne así que no creo que puedas…." Weiss se quedo de piedra cuando un pájaro blanco producto de Nero voló y se posó en la mesa la cara de Weiss era un cuadro y Nero tomo una foto con su scroll.

 _"¿Como? yo ni siquiera."_ Pensó Weiss sintiéndose humillada alguien como el que ni si quiera era un Schnne y utilizaba la semblanza de su familia mejor que ella, desde el día de su combate con Nero no había podido volver a hacerlo _"Lo hace tan...fácil."_

"Como alguno se os ocurra decirle nada a nadie de mi capacidad pienso hacer una lista detallas de todos vuestras habilidades y puntos débiles y la repartiré a todos los equipos antes del torneo para que sepan como pelear contra vosotras. Y también va por vosotros." Dijo Nero señalando a todos los presentes.

"Eres demasiado vago para hacer eso." Dijo Yang viéndolo como una amenaza vacía.

"Si eso significa joderos trabajare como nunca he trabajado en mi vida." Dijo Nero lleno de convicción.

"Y diré a todos que aquí Catwoman es una fauno." Dijo señalando a Blake que lo miro enfadada. "Estáis avisados." Dijo Nero marchándose de allí.

"¿Alguna vez vamos sacar el tema de que tiene un dragón sobrevolando su hombro?" Pregunto Sun como parecía ser el único que le prestaba atención a ese tema.

"He terminado." Dijo Blake soltando las cartas del juego de mesa y marcharse de allí.

 **Más tarde**

" _Que día de mierda."_ Dijo Nero mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos con el juego de mesa que sus primas se dejaron en la biblioteca como no convenientemente la encargada se encontró con él y le obligo a llevárselo mientras caminaba.

"¿Por lo del intento de homicidio frustrado o por el hacer de chico de los recados?" Le pregunto Mushu siendo eso lo que le había estropeado el día.

"Ambos." Dijo Nero como el día había ido de mal en peor.

"Pero bien mirado conseguiste besar a una chica." Dijo Mushu como el día no había sido tan malo.

"Mierda ahora ira a Ozpin y me quitara la salida por acoso sexual ya no podre ir al club de striptease." Dijo Nero como había roto su palabra de no acosar sexualmente.

"En realidad…" Mushu iba decirle que la chica antes le pidió que la llamara pero estaba tan absorto en su venganza que no le prestó atención.

"No quiero saberlo." Nero siguió su camino hasta que choco con Ruby acabando ambos en el suelo

"Lo siento." Dijo Ruby levantándose.

"Tu juego." Dijo Nero aun en el suelo entregándoselo y ella lo cogió antes de que pudiera darle las gracias.

"Perdonad ¿podéis apartaros? por favor." Oyeron la voz de una chica que Ruby miro

"Oh." Dijo Ruby partándose mientras Nero no lo hizo tenía un día el equivalente a una regla femenina a sí que. "¿Quien coño eres tú para decirme a mí que me quite de en medio?"

Nero echo un vistazo tras levantar para ver a un chico con el pelo plateado y ojos negros con uniforme de Haven al igual que la chica de piel oscura y ojos rojos con pelo corto verde con dos largos mechones de cabello a diferencia del chico su piernas estaban bajo una falda a cuadros gris que descubría sus piernas y dos calcetines blancos con zapatos negros.

"Nero se amable son estudiantes de intercambio." Le advirtió Ruby a su primo no queriendo que lo expulsaran por un altercado.

"De Haven." Dijo una segunda voz. Un tercera surgió detrás de ellos acercándose junto con los otros Ruby le hecho una mirada tenía el pelo largo color negro con ojos color ámbar utilizaba el mismo uniforme que la chica pero sus piernas eran cubiertas por medias y llevaba tacones.

"Estáis aquí por el festival." Dijo Ruby lo obvio.

"Oh vamos no te habrás creído esa mierda." Dijo Nero causando que el trió lo mirara "Míralos, escucha la música tétrica de fondo son malvados solo les hace falta un cartel que diga tenemos planes malignos con luces de neón." Dijo Nero desconfiando de los tres.

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo la chica de pelo verde.

"Que sois malvados y no lo digo porque que tú seas negra que por cierto no se que estaba pensado el creador y sé que esto se hace en Texas pero hacerte una negra y ladrona es un estereotipo muy racista." Dijo Nero seamos justos no fui el único que lo pensó ¿verdad? decidme que no o me sentiré muy mal.

"Lo digo por varias razones uno soy tres en vez de cuatro hoy es el último día de llegada por que empieza el semestre para las clases conjuntas por supuesto tenéis una historia triste conveniente para vuestro cuarto amigo que no está aquí hoy." Dijo Nero lo obvio mientras la chica del centro la de los ojos ámbar se le disipaba la sonrisa que tenía hace unos momentos.

"Luego lo que te hace la mas malvada es…" Nero hace una pausa dramática. "Llevar medias para ocultar esa piernas eso tendría que ser un delito pero lo peor de todo es que llevas tacones." La chica miera sus pies para ver sus tacones no entendiendo que tenia de malo.

"Si en verdad vinieras de visita llevarías zapatos cómodos como la Bruja Escarlata y el Quicksilver sabiendo qué vais a tener que moveros mucho para saber los lugares pero llevas tacones lo cual quiere decir o son de segunda mano y no te importan que puedan romperse y o problemas como la inseguridad o la autoestima pero son incomodos para caminar si no te molestan es que ya estas acostumbrada algo que no tiene sentido por que un alumno se pasa sentado la mayor parte de las clases luego tu pies no pueden hacerse a algo así en poco tiempo."Y…" Nero pasa a su lado y se pone detrás de ella admirando su culo. Y luego mira el de la otra chica.

"Ni 20 ni 21 pero si estas en los 20 el culo está en su sitio y ni un solo centímetro bajado lo cual quiere decir que no tienes treinta pero está más desarrollado que el de la Aladina." Dijo Señalando a Esmeralda que se fue a apoyarse contra la pared de espalda al sentirse incomoda.

"Y la pista de pistas es hay un cartel en la zona de aterrizaje y una pizarra explicativa que dice la zona de los dormitorio de los alumnos según su academia." Dijo Nero la pista más obvia que los hacía sospechosos "Así que yo ahora pregunto ¿Por qué estáis aquí?" La atmósfera se tenso y los cuatro se miraron.

"Nero es obvio están tan emocionados por estar aquí por el festival que se han olvidado por completo." Dijo Ruby inocentemente causando que Nero se golpeara su la cabeza con la mano.

"Siento una enorme cantidad de vergüenza ajena ahora mismo a causa de tu estupidez." Dijo Nero quejándose y cuestionándose la edad mental de su prima la verdad para tener 15 se comporta como si a veces tuviera 10.

"Bueno no tiene sentido ocultarlo vine a verte a ti." Dijo la chica de pelo negro mientras tomaba una rápida nota de los atributos más destacable de Nero.

"Había oído rumores de un estudiante con color de ojos de distinto color maleducado con un brazo extraño con un dragón volando alrededor de él y quería ver si eran verdad. Pero hubo una cosa que no me dijeron." Dijo ella mirando a Nero.

"¿El qué?" Le pregunto Nero.

"Que eras tan atractivo." Dijo ella dándose la vuelta para marcharse a los dormitorios de Haven.

"Tenias razón es malvada." Dijo Ruby desconfiando ahora completamente la chica de pelo negro y de sus intenciones con Nero.

 **Equipo CME_**

"Parece que tenemos un listillo." Dijo el chico de pelo plateado mientras caminaban.

"Me recuerda a ti igual de bocazas." Dijo la chica quejándose de él.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer con él?" Le pregunto el chico a su líder.

"Nada no altera el plan pero mantened un ojo sobre él." Dijo La mujer no creyendo que su presencia alterara nada de su plan pero no estaba de mas ser un poco precavido.


	21. Chapter 21

Nero está en la espera en un bosque cuando aparece un beowolf el sol aun esta naranja por el amanecer mientras Nero espera convoca la arma con la que estaba practicando había hecho que la biomasa de su armadura formara unos guantes del que salía biomasa más fina semejante a un cable.

El beowolf intenta atacar con sus garras Nero salta quedando bocabajo mientras pasa los hilos a envolviéndolo cuando los cables cortaron a través de él cortando su brazo derecho y cabezas matando a la criatura Nero al aterrizara admiro su obra.

"Mierda." Dijo Nero quejándose del resultado.

"Llevas solo 10 días practicando con los hilos el nivel de maestría que tu quieres alcanzar lleva años." Dijo Mushu al notar que no estaba contento con el resultado.

"Yo quiero hacerlo también como el mayordomo de Hellsing la visceración a base de cables es tan badass." Dijo Nero imaginándose si dominara eso el nivel que alcanzaría por no hablar de la enorme ventaja que supondría en batalla seria invencible a corta distancia siempre y cuando el otro no tuviera fuerza para detenerla pero eso le costaría aura y con Mushu podría generar más.

"Sabes eres un buen luchador no un maestro pero si llegas a experto la diversidad de armas te impide alcanzar la maestría pero combinado con tu autodidactica natural junto con las varias semblanzas y versatilidad lo podrías compensar y además tienes un talento innato para la lucha."

"Bueno soy oc lo cual automáticamente me convierte en un Gary Stu." Dijo Nero estirando el cuello cansado de madrugar.

"Posiblemente aunque el hecho que te crearan para ser un arma biológica ayuda en ello." Le dio la razón Mushu.

"Bueno y los que me crearon pagaron mucho para convertirme en una máquina de matar." Dijo Nero hay que admitirles una cosa eran unos cabrones sin escrúpulos pero sabían bien como crear y entrenar a niños soldados entrenados desde niños cuando aprendes una cosa de niño cuanto más temprano más fácil es asimilar ese conocimiento y ponerlo en práctica

"¿Podemos añadir también que tienes bueno genes?" Dijo Mushu alegando a su lado paterno podía tener algo que ver algo que no le hizo ninguna gracia a su anfitrión.

"¿Qué hora es?" Le pregunto Nero a Mushu no esperando una respuesta.

"7:42." Dijo Mushu teniendo en cuanta el tiempo de práctica de Nero el tiempo que había tardado en llegar al bosque y lo que había tardado en intentar despedazar a grimms con los cables.

"¡Mierda!" Nero se lanzo usando la semblanza de Ruby para ganar velocidad y correr de nuevo a Beacon.

"No entiendo el punto de esto vas a clase y te echas a dormir ¿porque no faltar y seguir practicando?" Dijo Mushu no entendiendo el comportamiento de Nero.

"Un trato es un trato." Dijo Nero como el siempre cumplía con su parte del trato por lo menos hasta que el festival terminara.

 **En clase**

Nero llego a clase y entro corriendo para sentarse en su asiento a 3 segundos para que tocara el timbre. Cuando el timbre sonó la reacción de Nero fue automática caer sobre la mesa de su escritorio y dormir.

"Señor Branwen despierte hoy examen." Nero alzo la vista para ver al doctor Oobleck entregándole la hoja del examen.

" _Genial."_ Pensó Nero para sus adentros aburrido pensó mientras ojeaba la primera pregunta.

" _A."_ Le dijo Mushu mentalmente la respuesta a la pregunta.

" _¿Qué?"_ Dijo Nero para sus adentros no entendiendo a Mushu.

" _Que la respuesta es A."_ Dijo Mushu para que tachara la respuesta correcta.

" _¿Y tu como lo sabes?"_ Le pregunto Nero preguntándose cuanto sabía.

" _Porque a diferencia de ti yo sigo activo en clase."_ Le explico como cuando el dormía en clase él seguía activo prestando atención.

" _¿Me estas llenando el cerebro de estupideces?"_ Le pregunto a Mushu preguntándose donde iba toda esa información.

" _No si bien compartimos información somos como dos bases de datos cada uno pero podemos coger la información que necesitamos del otro."_ Le explico Mushu.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Nero no entendiendo nada.

" _Soy como una carpeta compartida."_ Le explico en términos coloquiales al fin entendiendo.

"Oh." Nero se volvió a echar a dormir a esperar a que se pasara el día que iba muy lento ignorando la hoja de preguntas que tenía delante de él pese a que tenia literalmente las respuestas en su mente.

 **Hace 5 años**

"Esto no es bueno para el chico si se tomo la molestia de buscarte al menos deberías pasar algo de tiempo con él." Glynda dijo a Qrow mientras descendía en el ascensor para recoger a Nero.

"Él ni siquiera sabía que yo era su…materia prima." No importa lo raro que sonara para Qrow llamarse padre era algo completamente fuera de él, el chico tenía razón no le debía nada solo tenía su ADN ahí terminaban no eran nada el uno para el otro por Dios ni siquiera salió de su bolsa escrotal. _"¿Me estoy convirtiendo en mi hermana? Bueno solo que sin ese par de glándulas mamarias."_

"Abandonarlo en una isla y pretender que no tiene nada que ver contigo no es la mejor manera de resolver esto."

" _Es como ver un película que haya visto._ " Qrow pensó para sí mismo pensando si era como su hermana tras abandonar la negación paso a la segunda fase la negociación _."No no soy como ella no es lo mismo para nada ella dio luz a su hija y abandono a su familia yo no es como siquiera lo hubiera visto nacer. Bueno vale tiene mi ADN pero es puramente artificial no es como si fuera hijo mío. Eso es no es mi hijo es clon si eso es. A fin de cuentas un hijo es nacido del ADN de dos individuos mesclados entre si y un clon es ADN 100% tuyo claro eso es. Pero el técnicamente es mi unión de ADN con otra chica. ¡Maldita Sea! Necesito una copa para matar mis neuronas._

"Por lo menos intenta conseguir estar en buenos términos con él." Glynda saco a Qrow de sus pensamientos.

"Bueno un clon no viene mal tarde o temprano necesitare un hígado o un riñón."Dijo Qrow tratando de convencerse de una vez.

"¿Tanto te cuesta verlo como un ser humano con sentimientos y emociones?" Le pregunto Glynda ante la negativa de Qrow a llamarlo siquiera por su nombre.

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haga? Que lo coja y me lo lleve de pesca, que tenga la charla del sexo y le enseñe a montar en bici." Dijo Qrow no sabiendo que hacer con él. "Además tu no le trajiste aquí es una manejo de rabietas, no sé lo que quiere y cada vez que intento hablar con él me salta a la yugular. "

"A eso se le llama adolescente." Dijo Glynda como achico el comportamiento de Nero a su edad.

"A eso me refiero no estoy preparado para algo como esto es demasiado tiempo como para intentar arreglar nada." Dijo Qrow aunque en realidad se estaba preguntando a quien estaba tratando de convencer si a ella o a sí mismo.

"Ni siquiera lo has intentado. Además si lo del mensaje el cierto vendrán a por él" Dijo Glynda como dejarlo solo en un sitio no era precisamente la mejor opción.

"Por eso es mejor que se quede con Tai no dejara que le pase nada y el ya tiene experiencia en la materia paterna es mejor que se quede con él." Qrow expuso su razonamiento causando que Glynda y apartara la mirada.

"Como quieras Raven." Dijo ella soltando tal golpe un golpe hiriente de palabras que golpeo a Qrow.

"Esa te la puse en bandeja." Admitió el cuervo como había allanado el terreno para ese golpe.

Cuando el ascensor se paro y bajaron encontraron nada ni nadie Nero se había escapado.

 **Actualidad**

La campana sonó y Nero se marcho a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama.

"Dios es caído en la rutina." Dijo Nero pura rutina iba a clase dormía otra clase y por la noche debido a lo que dormía no podía pegar ojo le quedaban los videojuegos la tele y el porno pero estaba en un bucle y esas cosas no le llenaban bueno almenos asi se motivaba para praticar diversos movimientos y ahora con Mushu podía practicar con distintas armas y mezclar semblanzas pero hubo un hecho que no podía cambiar llevaba más de seis meses a dos vela.

"Estoy en una jodida academia de chicas entre 17-21 tendría y encima estudiantes de intercambio por qué no pillo cacho." Nero se quejo de su falta de éxito con las mujeres.

"Posiblemente porque tu reputación de pervertido junto al hecho de que cada vez que estas a punto de conseguir llevarte a una chica al acto sexual le dices que solo quieres sexo en vez de una relación sea lo que te provoque rechazo." Dijo Mushu enumerando dos de las posibles razones.

"Perdona yo soy un tipo honesto en vez de condenarlas en vez de mentirle diciéndoles que las amare toda la vida y tener una relación emocional que provocara una depresión y dolor cuando termine en vez de hacerles pasar por eso hago lo más humano." Nero se justifico a si mismo.

"Tirártelas una noche y no volver a llamarlas." Dijo Mushu siendo más específico.

"Exacto." Nero asintió para sí mismo.

"¿Has pensado en hacer algo más normal dentro de los estándares sociales y comenzar una relación seria?" Sugirió Mushu como una manera de ayudarlos.

"Ya he dicho cientos de veces que no estoy preparado ni soy lo bastante maduro emocionalmente como para tener una relación sentimental monógama." Nero se justifico así mismo no viendo sentido a eso.

"¿Harem?" Dijo Mushu otra solución.

"Seamos realistas." Dijo Nero por el no habría problema pero sus amantes se descuartizarían entre ellas pues no podrían compartirlo o le matarian y despedazarían para tener una parte de él.

"Este fanfic es de todo menos realista." Dijo Mushu.

"Eh eso págalo con el autor a mi no me digas nada yo soy un mandao." Dijo Nero como él era víctima de la escritura y literalmente solo era un mando que hacia lo que le dictaban

"Y si recurres al servicio de un prostituta." Dijo Mushu otra solución

"Por 200 lienes solo puedo pillar o una enfermedad veranea o ladillas." _"Por no hablar de que Ozpin no me dejaría meterla en la academia."_

"Pensaba que el aura te protegía." Dijo Mushu como las propiedades del aura deberían ayudarle.

"Ahora que lo dices si dos cazadores lo hiciera cuando el tipo se corriera el aura impediría que el semen cuando eyaculara avanzara se quedaría pegado a la polla y la mujer no podría atravesar la vagina debido al campo…Espera eso quiere decir que para ser concebido si tienes el aura desbloqueada tienes que montártelo en plan sado." "No tiene sentido aunque el jipi tiene toda la pinta de ser de tipo pasivo." Dijo Nero recordando a Tai Yang.

-Toque de puerta-

Nero abrió la puerta para encontrase a Weiss y lo mas extrañado de todo le estaba sonriendo.

"Buenas…" Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Nero cerró la puerta en las narices. _"Eso ha sido escalofriante."_ y además "Niños a lo que acabáis de ver se llama karma." Dijo Nero para una audiencia invisible mientras aun se recuperaba de la sonrisa de Weiss verla mostrar una emoción positiva de ella hacia el raro pero raro en plan llama a Expediente X.

"Solo quiero hablar." Dijo ella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Creo que la puerta cerrada en tu narices debería ser mensaje claro." Dijo Nero creyendo que era lo bastante listo para pillar la indirecta.

"Traigo Dinero." Dijo Weiss con un fajo de lienes Nero los tomo y comenzó a contarlo

"Tienes media hora." Dijo Nero no pudiendo evitar sentirse como una prostituta en ese mismo momento.

"Nero se que hemos tenido nuestras…" Weiss recuerda todos los insultos y peleas tenidas con Nero "diferencias." Ella termino.

"Mira Blanca Nieves soy yo no es necesario ser tan formal no nos aguantamos ni nos caemos bien." Dijo Nero queriendo que fuera directa al grano de una vez.

"Intento ser amable y tú…Quiero decir pese a nuestras diferencias necesito pedirte un favor." Weiss pensó en cómo iba a pedirle esto "Si por favor tú serias tan amable de practicar conmigo." Dijo ella sorprendiendo a Nero.

"Tu pero si me odias." Dijo Nero extrañado pero elevo los hombros y comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

"¿Por qué te quitas la camisa?" Le pregunto y justo cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el pantalón.

"Eras tú la que quería practicar." Le dijo Nero.

"Si pero por que te…" Weiss entonces lo comprendió. ¡Pervertido!"

"Vamos a ver llamas a la habitación de un chico y así vestida." Dijo Nero pese a que Weiss estaba vestida con su uniforme de escuela.

"Es el uniforme de Beacon."

"Conclusión." Le dijo Nero que los uniformes de colegiales siguen siendo fetiches eróticos.

Weiss suspiro sabiendo que era mala idea pero decidió seguir adelante. "Mira pese a todas las habilidades que domino."

"Y yo la tengo por encima de la media podemos por favor ir al grano." Dijo Nero queriendo resolver el asunto cuanto antes aunque ahora que no iba a ver sexo de por medio la fuer perdiendo.

"Quiero que me ayudes a dominar la invocación." Dijo Weiss determinada.

"¿Tú no sabes hacer esas invocaciones?" Le pregunto Nero extrañado.

"Quiero que me enseñes si hay algún truco." Dijo Weiss recordando como en su pelea con Nero había sido capaz de convocar aquel brazo con la claymore pero Nero conseguía una invocación aunque fuera un cuervo ella pensó que a partir de ahí con su ayuda podía finalmente dominar esa faceta por muy insufrible que fuera su profesor.

Nero cerró la puerta pero cuando Weiss iba a marcharse le entrego un papel que tenia escrito 1983 "Resuelve este enigma y tendrás mi respuesta."

 **Mas Tarde**

Weiss paso toda la tarde intentando resolverlo miro fechas realizo operaciones matemáticas, coordenadas cuando llego la noche aun estaba despierta tratando de encontrar la repuesta cuando el equipo se preparo para dormir ella aun seguía tratando de resolverlo.

"¿Qué haces?" Le pregunto Ruby viéndola tan concentrada.

"Trato de descubrir el significado detrás de este número." Dijo Weiss mirándolo tan fijamente que casi parecía que intentaba moverlo con la mente.

"1983." Dijo Blake al ver el número.

"Es de Nero ¿verdad?" Dijo Yang estando familiarizada con el acertijo.

"¿Y tu como lo sabes?" Le pregunto Weiss Yang cogió un bolígrafo y resolvió enseguida el mensaje.

"Mira no hay mas misterio que este primero pones el 1 seguido a lado sin espacios dibujas el 9 debajo de ellos pones el 8 y finalmente pones arriba dejando un ligero espacio el 3 hacia arriba. Yang mostró el dibujo causando que Ruby se aguantara la risa, Blake mirara el papel entendiendo con muchas fascinación Weiss se le marco la vena de la frente y su rostro pasaba de blanco a rojo no por la vergüenza sino mas bien por el enfado debido al mensaje la respuesta de Nero a su petición de ayuda fue que le dieran por el culo.


	22. Chapter 22

La campana sonó y Nero se marcho cogiendo el ascensor y entonces lo vio a Jaune haciendo señas con la mano.

"¡Nero Espera!" Dijo mientras se aproximaba.

Nero apretó los botones del ascensor lo más rápido que pudo pero por la ley es inamovible del argumento o la ley de Murphy. "Hijo de perra vamos, vamos no me hagas esto." Nero pulso el botón botones que pudo pero no paso nada.

Jaune entro al ascensor que por fin se cerró.

" _¿Por qué no cogí las escaleras?"_ Se pregunto a sí mismo.

" _Porque eres un vago."_ Dijo Mushu mediante su canal de comunicación mental.

"Casi no llego." Dijo Jaune sonriendo.

"Ya te lo he dicho no somos amigos." Dijo Nero tratando de evitar la conversación.

"Oh vamos estamos estrechando el cerco ya por lo menos te sabes mi nombre." Dijo Jaune como vio eso como un paso hacia delante.

"No estamos estrechando nada." Dijo Nero viendo lo que tardaba es ascensor en llegar a su destino.

"Mira lo entiendo era un lobo solitario, grosero, egoísta, vago." Jaune siguió enumerando las cualidades de Nero.

"Yo también te desprecio." Dijo Nero con una sonrisa mientras se preguntaba como podía ser un ascensor tan lento.

"Pero el cerco a comenzado a estrecharse míranos te acuerdas de mi nombre y me ayudaste a darme cuenta de los sentimiento de Pyrrha por mí a tu manera." Dijo Jaune como Nero le había ayudado.

"A ella solo le faltaba que se desnudara se pusiera en tu cama y se abriera el coño con sus dedos para que pillaras las jodida indirecta." Dijo Nero ligeramente excitado por esa imagen mental en su cabeza. "Y ni aun así la habrías pillado."

"El caso es que lo que sentía por mí y yo he estado todo estos días hablando de Weiss." Explico Jaune

"Es increíble lo lento que se vuelve un viaje en ascensor ni que fuera El Palacio Sangriento de Devil May Cry." Dijo Nero preguntándose por que tardaba tanto y seguía oyendo esta tontería.

"Y estaba pensando que ya que tienes experiencia…" Dijo Jaune pensando en cómo Nero creyendo su palabra que era capaz de ligar con chicas si podía darle un consejo para una cita con Pyrrha

"Si la tengo pero no puedo ayudarte." Dijo Nero negándose a prestar ayuda. "Pero ve a Vacuo y ve al Club Tundra."

"¿A Vacuo?" Dijo Jaune indicando porque tenía que ir tan lejos.

"Porque hay esta mi maestra." Explico Nero recordando esa época de su vida.

"¿La que te enseño a pelear?" Dijo Jaune no entendiendo que tenía que ver eso con que le ayudara a planificar una cita con Pyrrha.

"Si es una forma de decirlo." Dijo Nero ya que técnicamente si fue una lucha. "Ella si era una verdadera puma." Explico Nero a Jaune aunque el ascensor llego a su destino Nero señalo el último piso ahora que estaba recordando esa etapa de su vida.

"¿Era una fauno?" Dijo Jaune pensando que se refería a que era su característica animal.

"Tenía 53 años yo era un joven inexperto que pensaba que solo era golpear con fuerza al objetivo." Comenzó a explicar Nero.

"Y ella te enseño otras tácticas." Dijo Jaune pensando a que se refería a combate todavía.

"Así es un acosador acoso a una de sus chicas y yo la salve principalmente porque había pagado por una hora." Dijo Nero sobresaltando a Jaune.

"Espera ¿Qué?" Dijo Jaune intuyendo que Nero se refería precisamente ya a clases de combate.

"Y ella decidió agradecérmelo en persona no puede era mejor que yo estaba curtida en más de mil batallas se le notaba." Dijo Nero recordando ese día uno de los mas vergonzosos de su vida solo duro cinco minutos con esa mujer.

"Creo que nos estamos desviando del..." Dijo Jaune después de que habían perdido el hilo completamente.

"Quedo tan decepcionada que se ofreció a darme clases por haber salvado a una de sus chicas a ayudarme. Fueron 6 meses de intenso entrenamiento vi cosas que no creía que fueran posibles aprendí donde tocar que cada mujer es diferente y tienes que explorar e ir hacerlo poco a poco por mucho que duren los preliminares sigue hasta que descubras sus punto débiles los mas importante que cada momento que paces con ella debes hacer que se sienta como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo con la que quieres pasar ese momento y que se sienta querida eso es lo que hace la diferencia que una porno." Dijo Nero recordando esos maravillosos meses.

"Yo solo quería preguntarte ¿Creías que a Pyrrha le gustaría que la llevara al cine?" Dijo Jaune como su mente no estaba preparada para esta conversación.

"Y entonces volvía a intentarlo pero fue imposible ese puma era indomable yo use todos los trucos que aprendí con ella pero ella saco un arsenal de movimientos para los que no estaba preparado ella dijo era mi lección final pero aguante me partí la cadera 7 sitios distinto." Dijo Nero apretando el puño recordando ese momento "Pero lo conseguí me corrí al mismo tiempo que ella pero ella disfruto menos que yo. Pero esa fue la lección final. "Dijo Nero asintiendo con Jaune perplejo e incomodo. "Como no pude darle placer ella sigue siendo un listón muy alto que no puedo superar eso me lleva a motivarme y a seguir por todos los medios a mi alcance procurar darle placer a la mujer con la que me lo estoy haciendo." Dijo Nero orgulloso de su habilidad en la cama.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te pregunte y ni siquiera me te pregunte eso" Dijo Jaune a Nero no sabiendo cómo lidiar con la información dada por Nero.

"¡A que jode!" Dijo Nero como el siempre era arrastrado a conversaciones sin sentido bajándose del ascensor.

"Espera si eres tan bueno en la cama como dices ser porque recurres a la prostitución." Le pregunto Mushu a su maestro.

"Dije que recurría la prostitución pero no dije que pagara." Dijo Nero orgulloso sabes que eres bueno en la cama cuando haces gozar a la prostituta más de lo que ella te hace gozar a ti.

"Pero a la prostitutas les pagas para que se acuesten contigo y digan lo bueno que eres entonces tal vez no lo sabes." Dijo Mushu que eso era una posibilidad.

"Oh no yo las hago disfrutar de verdad y lo sé porque siempre me devuelven el dinero." Dijo Nero como siempre se repetía eso. "Y después se lo doy a su proxeneta para que no se enfade con ella."

"Sabes creo que el chico de cabello rubio tiene eres capaz de sentir empatía a tu manera." Dijo Mushu ya que Nero era justo a su manera.

"¡Oh Dios mío! y si este lugar me está cambiando y si progresivamente me estoy volviendo un prota genérico OC ser un cabronazo es lo que me hace único perderé a mis fans…" Nero corto cuando de camino a su cuarto se encontró con Weiss.

"¿Con quién estás hablando?" Le pregunto pero lejos de ser un tono amable.

"Con él." Dijo señalando a Mushu. _"No hables."_ Le ordeno a Mushu ya que tenía un plan para salir de esa situación. Weiss lo miro extrañada "¿Qué pasa? ¿En tu castillo en el culo del mundo no hablabas con tus muñecas?" Le pregunto Nero la imagen de un niña pija de Weiss era algo que no había cambiado.

"Primero era una mansión." Dijo Weiss como pese a lo grande que era su casa no podía compararse a un castillo.

"No me importa." Dijo Nero como eso le traía sin cuidado solo quería enfatizar que Mushu era como un muñeco con el que podía hablar. "¿Resolviste el acertijo?" Le pregunto Nero mientras Weiss lo miraba enfadada.

"O si ya me acuerdo el motivo por el que vine." Weiss cogió el papel que era una bola depues de que se enterara del significado y se lo tiro de a la cara pero Mushu volo y se interpuso y Nero agarro el papel y se lo tiro a Weiss que golpeo en su frente causando que su mirada furiosa se intensificara.

" _Te debo una."_ Dijo mentalmente a Mushu.

" _No me debes nada además no es como si pudieras darme algo a cambio."_ Dijo Mushu a su anfitrión. Nero admitió que su simbionte tenía un buen punto.

"Intente arreglar las cosas contigo y tú me…" Weiss pensó como buscar una expresión acertada.

"Mandas a tomar por el culo." Nero la ayudo a decir lo que no era capaz de sacar de su boca.

La actitud de Nero en verdad molestaba a Weiss desde el día en que se conocieron nunca habían tenido ni una buena interacción.

"A eso me refiero yo de verdad intente." Weiss iba a hablar pero fue cortada por Nero.

"No de eso nada. No me vengas ahora con esa mierda hipocresía Atlasiana." Dijo Nero poniendo su mano delante de Weiss indicándole que parada. "Tú me querías utilizar." Dijo Nero a Weiss. "No me vengas ahora a que intentabas arreglar las cosas conmigo yo sé invocar por lo que pensaste en que si conseguías hacer como ha hecho toda la gente contigo toda la vida de sonreír y parecer amistosa te ayudaría a conseguir la última pieza que te faltaba." Dijo Nero.

"Eso no es así." Dijo Weiss como ella no era como todas esas personas que se habían acercado a ella por su apellido en lugar de lo que es.

"¿No? Muy bien respóndeme simplemente sí o no. ¿Si no supiera invocar tu de verdad habría intentado que nos lleváramos mejor?" Le pregunto Nero.

Weiss se quedo en blanco no sabía que responder pensándolo bien ahora mismo eso era cierto no era muy distinto a la gente con la que se crio.

"Es mas el día de la iniciación fuiste a por Pyrrha a saco no por su persona sino por su habilidad. Pero oye eres una Schnne es normal utilizáis a la gente y después os deshacéis de ella. Oh tu padre estaría tan orgulloso de ti." Dijo Nero burlándose de Weiss.

"¡Yo no soy como mi padre!" Dijo Weiss tomando eso como una ofensa pero su enfado se debía a que Nero la había hecho dudar lo peor de todo parecía llevar razón.

"¿Y por qué te molesta tanto?" Le pregunto Nero el motivo de su enfado. "Para ti tendría que ser un honor."

"¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!" Dijo Señalando a Nero tocándole incluso. De lo furiosa que estaba por esa comparativa.

"Pues claro que no por eso me baso en suposiciones e ideas preconcebidas sobre ti basándome en la reputación de tu familia y acciones." Dijo Nero en tono casual en contraste con Weiss. "Y las impresiones son muy negativas. Además tu tampoco me conoces a mi."

"¡No te soporto!" Dijo Weiss ya harta de él.

"El sentimiento es mutuo." Dijo Nero como a él ella tampoco le gustaba.

"Sabes según me comentaron tu padre te traía encadenado en mi opinión debió ser más estricto así tendrías un comportamiento cívico más adecuado." Dijo Weiss recordando la explicación de Ruby

"Si bueno es difícil cuando no ha estado presenta la mayor parte de tu vida." Dijo Nero la realidad.

"El mío tampoco." Dijo Weiss recordando triste como su padre siempre estaba demasiado ocupado con la empresa.

"Oh ahora vamos a comparar lo malos que fueron nuestro papas y vamos a llevarnos mejor." Dijo Nero pero en tono de burla. "Mi papi no jugaba conmigo bua bua y lo compensaba comprándome caballos bua bua bua." Dijo Nero fingiendo que lloraba burlándose de ese hecho.

"¡Eres despreciable!" Chillo Weiss como cuando parecía que mediante una cosa común podían tener un medio para arreglar sus diferencias Nero la tiraba por la borda.

"Y tu plana que hasta Ruby tiene más pecho que tú." Dijo Nero Weiss no dijo nada solo salió de su camino y del pasillo dejando a Nero solo.

"Por mucho que te las mires vas a seguir tenido una copa B." Dijo Nero chillando para después oír un ruido de frustración por parte de Weiss.

"¡Te odio!" Se oyó chillar a Weiss al otro lado del pasillo.

"Mi trabajo está hecho." Dijo Nero como había provocado el enfado de Weiss.

"Sabes Mushu estaba asustado pensando que este lugar me estaba cambiando pero sigo siendo yo." Dijo Nero orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Tu forma de ser es odiosa para la mayoría." Dijo Mushu como Nero era para la mayoría desagradable.

"Podría quejarme y decir que los demás son lo que me han hecho asi pero no la verdad es que las experiencias de mi vida me desarrollaron y me dieron mi forma de pensar que me hacer ser lo que soy." Dijo Nero no teniendo ni pizca de vergüenza por cómo era.

"¿Y eso que significa?" Le pregunto Mushu no entendiendo el significado.

"No tengo ni idea." Dijo Nero como tampoco lo sabía. Pero se percato de algo un chico en su ventana era Neptune.

Nero se acerco y abrió la ventana. "¿Qué haces?" Le pregunto al chico de pelo azul.

"Voy a la habitación del Equipo RWBY." Dijo Neptune pegado a la cornisa.

"Si bueno no te culpo las cosas como son tiene un buen par y no eres el primero en querer ver las tetas de Yang." Dijo Nero al chico de pelo azul.

"No me refiero a eso." Dijo Neptune mientras se movía despacio para no caerse.

"El culo de Blake." Dijo Nero pensando que era más de culo que de tetas.

"No" Dijo Neptune moviéndose más despacio.

"Bueno el cuerpo petite también es un preferencia de sexual." Dijo Nero una opción.

"No me refiero a eso. Yo y Sun vamos a ir al cuarto del equipo RWBY porque creemos que van a hacer algo que implica enfrentarse a una conspiración contra el reino de Vale orquestado por el White Fang bajo la dirección de Roman Torchwick." Explico Neptune como estaba llegando ya la mitad.

" _Roman nunca haría eso es un ladrón y un superviviente nunca se la jugaría de esa manera contra todo el reino Huntsman incluidos a menos que lo tuvieran agarrado por las pelotas."_ Pensó Nero como eso era raro.

Entonces el chico miro hacia abajo "Sabes creo que mejor llamare a la puerta ¿me hechas una mano?" Dijo Neptune esperando que lo dejara entrar para hacerlo menos peligroso

"Claro." Nero empujo a Neptune hacia abajo que chillo antes de oírse su cuerpo caer contra al suelo.

"No habías prometido a Ozpin comportarte." Dijo Mushu mirando hacia abajo.

"Eres testigo vino hacia mí con un cuchillo." Dijo Nero mirando también hacia abajo. "Además yo prometí no intentar nada contra el general, comportarme en clase, llegar puntual y no manosear y practicar sexo consentido con las alumnas.

"Pues para no ser mujer a chillado como una perra." Dijo sorprendiendo a Nero.

Nero derramo una lagrima "Crecen tan rápido." Dijo Nero orgulloso de su simbionte.


	23. Chapter 23

Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang habían salido esa noche a buscar información para tratar de averiguar los planes de Roman y el White Fang y actualmente tras una serie de circunstancias ahora estaban enfrentándose a un prototipo Atlesian Paladin-290 pilotado por Roman.

Mientras en Beacon Nero estaba viendo una película pornografica con Mushu mientras con su devil bringer cogía un puñado de palomitas y se las comía.

"Es increíble La Perra de Hielo debería tener más cuidado cualquiera podría colarse en la habitación de su equipo y robar su tarjeta de crédito quien sabe para qué." Dijo Nero recordando lo que habia hecho hace un par de minutos

"Pero lo realmente increíbles es que la contraseña del control parental sea la misma que la del Wi-Fi." Dijo Nero como lo había descubierto hace tiempo pero ahora por lo menos podía compartirlo con alguien. Dijo antes de llevarse otro puñado de palomitas a la boca.

"Cuando al señor Schnee le llega la factura de su tarjeta de crédito de su hija y vea los gastos a tu conocida le va a caer una bronca." Dijo Mushu mientras miraba a las dos chicas en uniformes de colegiales cortos.

"Eso es problema de su contable." Dijo Nero mientras veía como las dos chicas comenzaban a explorar la una con la otra. Lo que me recuerda a Nero pauso el video y entro es y selecciona la GS4.

"Supongo que solo pueden acusarte de robo si te pillan." Dijo Mushu como su anfitrión no tenia reparos en delinquir.

"Eh la GS4 es de segunda mano y la Película fueron 39,99 no superan los 300 luego es hurto." Dijo Nero como no podía acusarle de robo mientras seleccionaba dos tarjetas prepago.

"No entiendo tu lógica la pornografía se puede encontrar gratis por internet ¿cual es punto de pagar por una película?" Le pregunto Mushu.

"Se trata de apreciar la técnica hay muy pocas actrices porno hacer lo que hacer Cyan Quinzel." Dijo Nero analizando la técnica de la actriz y sus movimientos con su cuerpo. "Ademas casi todos sus vídeos se borran a los 5 minutos de subirlo a la red.

"No tienes la sensación a veces de que no haces nada." Dijo Mushu.

"Y eso es muy…" Nero giro la cabeza mirando la postula que había adoptado la actriz porno con Mushu imitando el movimiento.

"Ningún ser con cadera podría hacer eso." Dijo Mushu encontrando insólita esa postula.

"Si se puede el secreto está en sincronizar el movimiento con la cadera." Dijo Nero mientras cogía otro puñado de palomitas. "¿Mushu tienes botón de apagado?" Pregunto Nero a su simbionte con una clara declaración de intenciones.

"No." Dijo Mushu mientras seguía el ejemplo de Nero y analizaba la técnica.

 **Hace 5 Años**

Nero se movía por la ciudad despacio pendiente estaba usando la visión para estar alerta por si veía un aura roja por los alrededores.

El había cumplido su promesa encontrar a Qrow Branwen y darle ese archivo ahora tenía que seguir adelante localizar a sus creadores y matarlos tal y como se prometió a sí mismo y a sus compañero incluso a X-8 _"Dios como odiaba a ese tío."_ Pensó Nero dándose cuenta de la narrativa del autor.

Pero otro pensamiento cruzo su mente pese a nacer sin padre uno no puede evitar preguntarse cómo era y él ya lo había conocido pero no podía hacerlo no podía verlo como un padre la realidad es que nunca estuvo ahí cuando lo torturaron para despertar su semblanza, cuando sus compañeros murieron cuando ese brazo le abrió la carne para salir. Puede que no fuera justo para él pero lo hecho estaba hecho y 14 años era mucho tiempo. Nero solo la noche que lo conoció lo primero que pensó fue ¿Dónde estabas? "Que le den por el culo." Dijo Nero refiriéndose a Qrow "Yo no tengo padre y un error genético no me convierte en su hijo." Mientras seguía su camino para salir a la fueras el mismo hombre que fue a buscarlo a la isla de Patch estaba sentado en el segundo piso de un cafetería observándolo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

 **Actualidad**

El Beacon en la clase de combate se estaba llevando un combate de sparring Pyrrha Nikos y el equipo CRDL y por combate quiero decir masacre había agarrado su lanza que estaba bajo el cuello de Cardin antes de realizar varias vueltas en el aire y estamparlo contra el suelo ante de con un salto hacia atrás soltarle una patada y mandarlo a volar de nuevo que cayó de espaldas antes de ponerse bocabajo.

Cardin se levanto apoyando su rodilla en el suelo agarrando sus costillas mientras Pyrrha se mantenía de pie en guardia.

Las luces de la habitación se iluminaron mientas Glynda se acercaba "Y eso es todo." Dijo Glynda acercándose al centro de la arena.

"Tuviste suerte." Dijo Cardin dolorido antes de perder la consciencia.

"Bien hecho señorita Nikos." Dijo Glynda mirando a Cardin desplomarse en el suelo antes de pasar a la ganadora. "No debería tener ningún problema para clasificarse para el torneo."

"Gracias profesora." Pyrrha asintió agradecida por el cumplido.

"Muy bien." Dijo ella ojeando su scroll tablet y mirar el tiempo. "Sé que es difícil ser el siguiente después de eso." Dijo Glynda como un cuatro contra uno y victoria del uno era difícil de superar. Y se dirigió a los alumnos de las gradas que habían visto la pelea que acababa de tener lugar excepto uno que estaba durmiendo con un dragón volando por encima de él. Curiosamente Blake estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse despierta.

"¿Algún voluntario?" Pregunto a la multitud pero nadie parecía por la labor.

"¿Señorita Bellandona?" Se dirigió a Blake sobresaltándola. "Ha estado muy tranquila durante las últimas clases. ¿Por qué…" Justo cuando iba a sugerir que fuera ella.

Un estudiante levanto ofreciéndose voluntario "Yo lo haré."

"Mercury, ¿No es así?" Dijo Glynda ajustando sus gafas para tener una mejor visión del joven no estaba utilizando su uniforme de Haven llevaba una chaqueta negra pero la parte delantera era gris también utilizaba protectores en los brazos así como una guantes sin nudillo y un pantalón con una franja gris sostenido por un cinturón así como sus piernas que tenia protección en las canillas a si como una punta metálica en los zapatos. "Bien le buscaremos un oponente." Dijo Glynda mientras se preparaba para seleccionarlo pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

"En realidad." Mercury se llevo la mano a su barbilla pensativo mientras observaba a su alrededor. "Quiero pelear con…" retraso el nombre para darle un efecto más dramático. "Él." Dijo señalando con su dedo a Nero.

Nero "Mpssh Coge el dinero y márchate quiero dormir." Dijo él en sueños antes de darse la vuelta dando la espalda mientras era el centro de las miradas.

Glynda suspiro y cogió su vara para elevarlo en el aire y soltarlo provocando que Nero cayera y rodara varias gradas hasta el suelo.

"Au. ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo levantándose sacudiéndose ligeramente el cuelo.

"Me alegra que por este en clase Señor Branwen ahora díganos ¿va a combatir? o dejara de hacernos perder el tiempo." Le pregunto Glynda al chico aunque sabía su respuesta.

"¿Combatir? estamos en clase de Historia ¿no?" Dijo el causando la risa de varios alumnos.

"Va a combatir contra Mercury o no." Le pregunto al chico.

"¿Mercury? ¿Freddie Mercury? No jodas pensaba que estaba muerto." Nero se llevo la mano pensativo. "Mphm ¿Si le gano me cantara We are the Champios?" Dijo Nero imaginándose la música de fondo.

"No soy muy de cantar." Dijo Mercuy captando la atención de Nero.

¿Quién eres tú?" Dijo Nero al chico de pelo plateado que estaba esperando para enfrentarse a él.

"Yo soy Mercury." Dijo presentándose a sí mismo.

"Tú no eres Mercury no te pareces ni Aaron Taylor-Johnson ni a Evans Peters a menos Fox haya vuelto a reiniciar el universo cinematográfico de X-men." Dijo Nero como tenían esa manía de reescribir el pasado una y otra vez.

" _El chiste esta es que Quicksilver antiguamente en traducciones de cómics en España se llamaba Mercurio que en ingle se dice Mercury."_

" _Lo has pillado."_ Dijo Nero haciendo un chiste de una cuarta pared sobre otra cuarta pared.

"Señor Branwen ¿va a hacerlo o no?" Le pregunto la profesora esperando.

Nero miro a su oponente antes de hacer una X con sus brazos señal de que se negaba a combatir contra él.

Glynda suspiro y negó con la cabeza "Señor Black busque a otro oponente." Mercury elevo los hombros.

"Entonces ella." Dijo señalando a Pyrrha.

"La señorita Nikos ya ha librado un combate, le sugiero que elija a otro compañero." Dijo Glynda.

"No está bien." Dijo Pyrrha preparada aceptando el desafío. Antes de mirar a dirección a Mercury "Estaré encantada de hacerlo."

" _Joder que buena vista de su escote hay desde aquí."_ Pensó Nero mirando a Pyrrha o más concretamente la zona pectoral de su armadura _._

 **Más tarde**

Nero volvió a echarse a dormir cuando fue despertado por la profesora después de que todos los alumnos que lo arrastro desde donde estaba hasta la pista de combate.

"Gracias mama por despertarme para no llegar tarde." Dijo Nero con sarcasmo.

"Sr. Branwen Estoy segura de que ya sabe donde se encuentra el aula de castigo." Dijo Glynda que lo mando allí por no hacer nada.

"A No puedes castigarme por no hacer nada, B Deja de llamarme así ese no es mi apellido." Dijo Nero harto de oír Señor Branwen.

"A los hago porque estas mancillando la reputación de esta prestigiosa academia por no prestar atención en clase y B llamarte Nero es demasiado familiar para un alumno y profesora por lo que empleo el apellido de tu padre." Dijo Glynda a Nero dándole un regañina.

Nero aparto la mirada "Yo no tengo padre." Dijo marchándose al aula de detención la verdad es que llevaba tiempo si pisarla.

"Eso es algo en lo que coincidís los dos." Dijo Glynda a Nero que salió para encontrarse con Mercury y Emerald que estaba empleando un uniforme revelador en la parte superior una camisa sin mangas de cuello alto blanco con bordes negros debajo de lo que se asemeja a un sujetador color oliva. También usaba pantalones blancos y chaparreras cafés que terminan en la parte superior de sus muslos y sujetados en su correa, sujeta de manera doble.

"Oh mira Quicksilver y Mint Witch." Dijo Nero pasando por su lado pero Mercury se metió en su camino.

"Si quieres jugar a quien la tiene más grande te lo advierto juego muy sucio y el uniforme de tu amiga ayuda a mi mástil." Dijo provocando el disgusto de Emerald mientras con disgusto sentía como Nero analizaba su cuerpo.

"Mi cara esta aquí arriba." Dijo Emerald.

"No es la parte que más me interesa ahora mismo." Dijo Nero con su desvergüenza habitual.

"Solo vine por curiosidad ¿Por qué no quisiste pelear?" Dijo Mercury extrañado de que rechazara su desafío.

"Me das miedo." Dijo Nero fingiendo terror incluso encogiéndose.

"Sabes creo que somos muy similares por eso se que tienes una par de ases bajo la manga." Dijo Mercury a Nero que sonrió.

"Que capacidad analítica tan buena menos mal que no te he mostrado todas mis cartas." Dijo Nero siguiendo su camino al aura de detención mientras Emerald y Mercury siguieron con las vista a su dragón que paso por delante de ellos.

 **Más tarde**

¡¿Qué queréis que?! Dijo Blake no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando de sus compañeras de equipo.

"Queremos que vayas al baile." Dijo Ruby a su compañera de equipo.

"Eso es ridículo." Dijo ella después de todos aún había trabajo que hacer con Torchwick y el White Fang.

"Blake estamos preocupadas por ti." Dijo Yang como durante los últimos días Blake se estaba obsesionando. "Esta investigación está comenzando a afectarte."

"No duermes, apenas comes, y tus notas han decaído." Dijo Weiss enumerando con sus dedos los problemas que había visto en Blake los últimos días.

"¿Acaso crees que me importan mis notas?" Dijo ella viéndolo como irrelevante. "La vida de gente está en juego."

"Lo sabemos y también queremos saber lo que está tramando Torchwick." Dijo Yang como no era la única pero Blake esto la estaba desgastando tanto física como mentalmente.

"Gracias a ti y a Sun sabemos que está operando en algún lugar del sudoeste a las a fueras de Vale." Dijo Ruby como eso era un logro de su parte.

"Y los archivos de la Schnee Dust Company señalan a Vale como el principal objetivo de robo de dust de los últimos meses." Añadió Weiss a la lista de logros.

"Y no te olvides de la tecnología militar robada." Dijo Yang como el White Fang de alguna manera había obtenido tecnología militar de Atlas.

"Pero aún quedan preguntas sin responder." Dijo Blake como no habían arañado ni la superficie.

"Blake no podrás descubrirlo todo tu solo y menos su apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos." Dijo Ruby a su compañera.

"Todo lo que te pedimos es que te relajes un poco." Dijo Yang como debía tomarse un pequeño descanso. "Solo un día."

"¡Y será divertido!" Dijo Weiss encantada con la idea de organizar el baile "Yang y yo nos aseguraremos de ello."

"¡Si nosotras planeamos todo el evento!" Dijo Yang orgullosa de lo que tenían planeado.

"¿Perdón?" Dijo Blake no sabiendo a lo que se referían.

"La misión del equipo CFVY está tardando mas de los esperado." Explico Weiss como excusa de so no habían podido volver para organizar el baile a tiempo.

"Y Weiss y yo no hicimos cargo y nos aseguraremos de que tengas la noche perfecta." Dijo Yang concluyendo la explicación.

"Y una vez que termine estaremos listas y descansadas." Dijo Weiss Sonriendo lo cual es escalofriante.

"¿Qué piensas entonces le pregunto" Ruby.

Blake por un segundo se había dormido antes de despertarse "Me parece una colosal pérdida de tiempo." Seguido de eso se levanto y se marcho a la biblioteca cosa que comunico a su equipo.

"No puede seguir así." Dijo Weiss suspirando como su plan no había funcionado.

"No os preocupéis ya se nos ocurrirá algo." Dijo Yang como ella no había perdido a una la batalla. "¿Por cierto alguna tiene ya pareja?" Pregunto Yang.

"Yo ya tengo a alguien en mente." Dijo Weiss pensando en un chico de pelo azul.

"Sabes ahora que lo pienso Jaune lleva tiempo sin intentar nada contigo." Dijo Yang notando la ausencia de Jaune en el espacio personal de Weiss para pedirle una cita.

"Y yo que me alegro." Dijo Weiss como al fin se había rendido.

"Pensaba que íbamos a ir todas juntas." Dijo Ruby ignorando la tradición social.

"En los bailes suele ser tradición que un chico o una chica invite a la otra y vengan como juntos al baile como pareja." Dijo Weiss como ella estaba acostumbrada por las fiestas de Atlas.

"Oh Entonces ¿Creéis que Nero querría venir conmigo?" Pregunto Ruby disparando todas las alarmas de hermana mayor sobreprotectora.

"¡DE ESO NADA!" Dijo Yang movido por su instinto de protección de hermana.

 **Mientras Tanto en el Tejado.**

Jaune y Pyrrha estaban chocando espadas en la azotea Pyrrha se sorprendió ligeramente por la mejoría de Jaune antes de golpearle con un barrio de piernas haciéndolo caer.

"Bien hecho." Dijo Pyrrha ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara. Jaune la acepto y se puso de pie. "Tu control de la espada ha mejorado considerablemente."

"No podría haberlo hecho sin ti." Dijo Jaune sacudiéndose el polvo del suelo.

"Entonces ¿estás listo para continuar con el aura?" Le pregunto pero Jaune esquivo la mirar

"En realidad…tenía que pedirte algo." Dijo Jaune a Pyrrha.

"¿El qué?" Dijo ella confundida no sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"Cierra los ojos." Pyrrha dudo por un momento "Confía en mí." Phyrra los cerro sintió el aire de la noche en su piel moviendo algunos de sus cabellos "Ya."

Cuando los abrió vio a Jaune que de algún modo tenía una guitarra española y comenzo a tocarla "¡Pyrrha!" Dijo cantando con su voz un poco desafinada "Pyrrha Nikos ¿Me acompañarías…al baile este Do…domingo." Siguió cantando esperando su reacción por un momento se quedo quiera antes de comenzar a reír. "Oh vamos tampoco canto tan mal." Dijo Jaune antes de avergonzando mirar a Pyrrha "¿Y bien?"

"Me encantaría." Dijo Pyrrha con una sonrisa preguntándose si esto era real o un sueño pero lo era.

 **Habitación de Equipo CEM_**

Cinder estaba ocupada con un hilo y una aguja preparando su traje para la noche del baile mientras Mercury estaba leyendo un comic tumbado en el suelo boca arriba con el comic delante leyéndolo y Emerald estaba con scroll pasando lista.

"Pyrrha Nikos." Dijo Emerald.

"La chica invencible." Dijo Cinder mientras seguía con su costura.

"Es buena pero yo no diría invencible." Dijo Mercury encontrándola sobrevalorada después del intercambio de golpes.

"Díganme." Dijo ella movida por la curiosidad.

"Su semblanza es la polaridad pero no lo sabrías solo con verlo." Dijo Esmerald la información que habían obtenido.

Mercury con un sobresalto se sentó. "Después de hacer contacto con mis botas fue capaz de moverla a su merced." Explico Mercury como lo había descubierto. "Pero solo hizo unos ligeros ajustes."

"Los suficientes como para parecer intocable." Continúo Esmerald. "No mostrando su poder su oponente queda en desventaja.

"La gente cree que está destinada a la victoria pero en realidad está tomando el destino con sus propias manos" Cinder encontró eso muy interesante tanto que incluso lo expreso. "Interesante añádela a la lista." Dicho y Emerald la añadió a una lista de que no sabremos nunca cual es su función.

"Deberías ser capaz de ganarle sin problemas." Dijo Mercury no creyendo que su líder pudiera perder además su armas eran inmunes a la polaridad.

"No se trata de vencer al enemigo se trata de tomarlo todo lo que tienen." Dijo Cinder "Y lo haremos a su debido tiempo."

"Odio esperar." Dijo Mercury volviendo a acostarse en el suelo.

"No te preocupes Mercury no espera un divertido fin de semana." Dijo Cinder mientras contemplaba su aguja.

"Y que hay de nuestro amigo." Dijo Cinder refiriéndose al chico que hace ya un par de semanas dudo de sus cuartadas.

Emerald pensó en cómo decirlo pero no podían ocultarlo porque no había nada que ocultar. "Absolutamente nada. En clase duerme en todas y esa lagartija suya que vuela y esta a su alrededor todo el tiempo no tenemos ni idea de lo que es." No podían haber obtenido ninguna información de él o de que era esa cosa que siempre lo acompañaba.

"Le desafié a una pelea pero la rechazo dijo que prefiere no revelar sus cartas lo cual apunta a que es desconfiado o quiere reservarse para el torneo para que sus oponentes no tengan la ventaja." Dijo Mercury.

"¿Que hay de su equipo?" Pregunto Cinder.

"Esa es otra de acuerdo con el número de alumnos de primero es impar da para los equipos excepto para una persona." Dijo Emerald como Nero era el único que era visto solo y sin equipo.

Cinder se quedo reflexiva el motivo de los equipos es fomentar la empatía y el trabajo en equipo de hecho Ozpin es un defensor del trabajo en equipo y la cooperación lo cual quiere decir que el Director tenía planes para el chico o tenia una habilidad inusual. Entonces cayó en algo era la misma regla que para ellos no sabían nada de él y eso a él le daba la ventaja pero él tampoco sabía nada de ellos por otra parte estaba el asuntillo del dragón que volaba a su alrededor así como ese brazo extraño que posee y parece que a diferencia del resto el parecía más desconfiado y pese a sus chorradas sus deducciones fueron certeras cuando se conocieron.

 _"Muchas variables."_ pensóCinder. "Podría ser un problema así que nos aseguraremos de averiguar lo que podamos de él."

"¿Es necesario? aparte del brazo y la lagartija no le veo nada especial." Dijo Mercury no viendo como Nero era la gran cosa.

"Precisamente el hecho de que no sepamos nada de él es lo que le convierte una amenaza." Dijo Cinder mientras confió a sus subordinados el analizar esa variable desconocida.

 **Despacho de Ozpin**

"¡Me estas jodiendo!" Dijo Nero furioso como había "¿Por qué no puedo participar en el torneo?" Dijo Nero era su oportunidad de romper su monotonía y salir del aburrimiento.

"Porque no tienes equipo y pasarte automáticamente a la ronda individual no sería justo para los demás." Le explico Ironwood antes de que Ozpin pudiera abrir la boca lo que hizo al director suspirar.

"A ti nadie te ha preguntado además esto es Vale ¿Por qué coño sigues tu aquí." Nero se encaro al general disgustado.

"Soy el director de Atlas Academy." Dijo Ironwood como eso lo autorizaba a estar en Beacon.

"Esto es Beacon so gilipollas ya trajiste tu futura legión de lameculos ahora coge esa nalga tuya menéala y lárgate a Atlas para tu pelota albina lameculos personal ¡Le saque brillo a tu brillante nalga metálica!" Le dijo Nero el general miro a Nero.

"Por esto mismo no puedes participar en el torneo toda Remnant deben ver a los guerreros que los protegerán sus guadianés gente que represente el honor, la valentía el deber." Nero cogió su mano y comenzó a simular que era una boca mientras se burlaba del general. "Y no un criminal como tú o tengo que recordarte que Atlas eres un criminal buscado. Si te vieran por las noticias la gente perdería la confianza en nosotros."

"Mejor criminal que déspota tirano cínico como tú." Dijo Nero a Ironwood.

"Estas hablando disparates como siempre." Dijo Ironwood cuestionando la credibilidad de Nero.

"¿No te estás creyendo ese montón de mierda? Le dijo a Ozpin antes de señalar a Ironwood "El consejo de Atlas no pinta una mierda son como Joker en el Suicide Squad el don limpio aquí los eligió a dedo tiene el control de toda Atlas pasándose las necesidades del pueblo por los huevos." Ozpin suspiro y se preguntaba cuanto más tendría que aguantar esto siendo de noche y tarde.

"Yo hago lo mejor para la gente de Atlas." Dijo Ironwood no permitiendo que Nero hiciera dudar a Ozpin de su compromiso con el pueblo.

"Me estoy canso de repetirte General Imbécil que esto es Vale no Atlas tú aquí pintas menos que yo en el canon." Dijo Nero.

"Nero me prometiste…" Dijo Ozpin queriendo terminar con la discusión antes de que la sangre llegara al río.

"Te prometí no matarlo mientras durara el festival y el festival día a día se está acercando así que yo que tú me daría prisa en coger tu nave y pirarte." Dijo Nero luchando por no empezar una pelea.

"No pienso dejarme amedrentar por un experimento genético fallido." Dijo Ironwood algo que enfado a Nero ya que él fue la cúspide del Arma X eso era un insulto para sus hermanos del proyecto. Nero se encaro al general tan cerca que ambos estaban a pocas pulgadas y eso provoco.

"Estas muerto." Dijo mientras el general se fijo en Mushu.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo el general mirando al dragon que le gruño.

"Se llama no te importa lo puede conseguir en la tienda de vete a la mierda junto con la avenida que te den por el culo en la calle donde me tire a tu madre." Dijo colmando la paciencia del general.

"Si fuera por mi estaría en cerrado en una celda que es donde debes estar." Dijo el general a Nero con paciencia crispada.

"Y por supuesto me someterás a diversos experimentos para saber cómo funciona mi brazo y su capacidad para reproducir poderes todo para el bien común del Reino de Ironwood." Dijo Nero con burla.

"General váyase a su nave." Dijo Ozpin ya sabiendo que la sangre estaba a punto de llegar al río.

"Oz." Dijo Ironwood no viendo como el tendría que ser el que saliera de la habitación.

"Nero ha dicho una verdad esto es Beacon no Atlas." Dijo Ozpin en un tono un tanto severo. "Y yo soy el director puedo gestionar y adoptar las medidas disciplinadas que considere oportuna para mis alumnos y ahora mismo lo que necesita el Señor Branwen es un larga conversación…en privado." El General miro a Ozpin antes de mirar a Nero con el ceño fruncido y el muchacho elevo su mano y hizo el gesto de que aire que sobras. El general subió al ascensor que se cerró.

Ozpin suspiro "¿En que pensabas de amenazarle de esa manera.?" Dijo Ozpin pensando que por lo menos es tema entre Nero y Ironwood quedo tratado el primer día. "Me diste tu palabra."

"¿Te ha llegado una alumna quejándose de que le he metido mano? o ¿de qué espió en la ducha? O ¿de qué destrozado esos montones de chatarra que trajo consigo?" Dijo Nero justificando que el había cumplido su parte del trato.

"No tengo dudas de y lo mantengo Ironwood no tuvo nada que ver con los que te crearon." Dijo Ozpin con una confianza en el general al menos en esa parte.

"Sabes esto te va a sorprender pero no siempre tienes la maldita razón." Dijo Nero al director que no respondió.

"La decisión de que no participes en el torneo fue decisión mía." Dijo Ozpin como no podía dejar que Nero participara su capacidad para copiar semblanzas podría atraer la atención de gente más peligrosa que lo que crearon a Nero y también tenía que darle la razón a los motivos a Ironwood el que Nero fuera un criminal de Atlas el torneo podía haber llevado a la desconfianza.

"Soy alumno tengo derecho a participar." Dijo Nero como eso le daba el derecho.

"Hicimos un trato." Dijo Ozpin recordando el acuerdo.

"Cumplí mi palabra." Dijo Nero como el había sido fiel al trato.

"Si así es pero si confiara en ti no habría puesto la bomba en tu cabeza ese trato nuestro fue la primera muestra de confianza mutua un primer paso. Eres de primero el torneo se celebra cada dos años si de aquí a…" Nero golpeo la mesa interrumpiéndolo.

"Cambie de idea métete el torneo por donde te quepa y vas chantajear a tu puta madre." Dijo Nero marchándose al ascensor. Pero se paro antes de subirse "Como averigüe donde guardas el detonador iré a por él y después cuando me deshaga de él iré a por ti por haberme intentado volver tu putita como tú pajarraco." Dijo Nero en el ascensor entrando. Ozpin suspiro antes de negar con la cabeza

 **En el ascensor**

"Tú Desprecias es Festival." Dijo Mushu a Nero que seguía algo furioso.

"Me gustan los torneos vale." Dijo Nero que solo lo hacía por eso.

"Pese a que estoy unido a ti sigues siendo un individuo con varias experiencias pero hay una cosa que no accedo porque no quiero revelar a menos que tú quieras hablar de ellas." Dijo Mushi teniendo acceso a los recuerdos de Nero pero no a sus emocione so sentimientos.

"Mejor." Dijo Nero de brazos cruzados.

"Pero a lo mejor tú querías participar y ganar el torneo por que una parte de ti quiere que tu donante genético reconozca tu valía." Dijo Mushu haciendo que Nero se detuviera por un momento.

Nero negó con la cabeza. "Para él seria ganar un torneo de aficionados." Dijo Nero desechando esa idea que se Mushu.

 **Hace 5 años**

Nero se las había apañado para salir de Vale estaba en la afuera cuando noto a alguien acercándose cogió su cuchillo y se preparo estaba en bosque mientras lo notaba acercarse cada vez mas y finalmente apareció el mismo hombre que le había seguido la pista hasta Patch.

"Vaya me estaba preguntando cómo iba a sacarte de Beacon." Dijo acercándose caminando a Nero que se dio la vuelta y camino hacia atrás. "Te vienes conmigo muchacho por las buenas." levanto su puño mientras una energía violeta emano de él. "O por las malas."


	24. Chapter 24

La campana sonó acabo el viernes de clase y el domingo seria baile Nero caminaba por los pasillos con un humor de perros, Ni siquiera Mushu hablo con él en todo el día. Nero estaba harto de la bomba de su cabeza, de madrugar de no hacer nada lo cual se volvía cada día más estresante y varios meses a dos velas eso era lo que más le pesaba.

Harto de esa prisión salió a dar una vuelta y miro cuánto dinero tenía en la cartera mientras caminaba se encontró con Ren y Jaune.

"¿Qué tal Nero?" Le pregunto Jaune al chico.

"¿Me das 750 lines?" Le pregunto Nero a Jaune.

"Whoa." Dijo Jaune sorprendido de que le pidiera semejante cantidad. "¿Qué clase de traje vas a llevar?" Le pregunto Jaune creyendo que Nero quería ese dinero para pagarse lo que iba a llevar al baile del domingo.

"¿Por qué narices iba a llevar un traje?" Dijo Nero no viéndole sentido a por que se podría eso pero no se estaba imaginando un traje de gala se estaba imaginando un traje de superhéroe.

"El baile del domingo." Dijo Jaune pensando que Nero lo sabía.

"¿Baile?" Dijo Nero claro que el estaba demasiado ocupando durmiendo como para darse cuenta de lo que hablaba su profesora y otra veces ni siquiera a la escuchaba.

"El baile tradicional en la víspera del Festival de Vytal es un de las tradiciones más antiguas de las academias de Huntsmen." Explico Ren en cuanto oyó tradicional Nero estaba dormido de pie a punto de caerse.

"Eh eh Oh graciaassssssss." Bostezo "Gracias por la charla explicativa que no me importa y solo lo dice para explicar a la audiencia algo que no les importa." Dijo Nero pasando de nuevo a Jaune. "¿Me los prestas o no?" Dijo Nero no queriendo perder el tiempo.

"Espera." Dijo Jaune como algo no cuadraba con Nero "¿No sabias lo del baile?" Dijo Jaune aunque Nero siempre dormía en clase tenía que haber visto o oído a la chicas comentar sobre sus vestido o haber visto algún indicio. "Tienes que darte prisa aunque ya casi todas las chicas tendrán pareja pero un puedes encontrar a una."

"En primer lugar ya te dije que no estoy preparado para tener una relación sentimental monógama estable, en segundo lugar búscate tu una." Dijo Nero como no iba a buscar algo que no quería, claro que la noche de baile las chicas bajan las defensas.

"Ya la tengo." Dijo con orgullo. "Y todo gracias a ti. Le dijo Jaune. "Yo iré con Pyrrha y Ren ira con Nora." Dijo señalando a Ren que asintió.

"Era una expresión no esperaba un explicación mira si rima." Dijo Nero como eso le daba igual.

"Oh vamos mi familia siempre paga sus deudas." Dijo Jaune uno de los valores que siempre le habían inculcado.

"¿Te apellidas Lannister?" Dijo Nero aunque no se había molestado en aprenderse el apellido de Jaune.

"Así que te ayudare a buscar pareja." Dijo Jaune completamente seguro de hacerlo.

"Primero todas aquí saben mi reputación si la invito al baile pensara que quiero acostarme con ella de hecho es lo que probablemente haría pero no voy a ir." Dijo Nero causando que Ren y Jaune intercambiaran miradas.

"¿Por qué no?" Le pregunto Jaune ya que no creyó que Nero despreciara la oportunidad de intentar seducir a varias chicas.

"Porque Ironwood y Ozpin han dictaminado que no soy apto para eventos académicos." Dijo Nero como el no poder participar en el torneo no tenía motivo para participar en la farsa del festival. "Como sea olvidaos de mi eso si recordad compra condones."

Jaune y Ren abrieron los ojos "No vamos a…" Dijo Jaune entendiendo a lo que se refería.

"Esas actividades en el ámbito escolar serian inapropiadas." Dijo Ren erguido y recto regido por su brújula moral.

"Pues tu ten cuidado y aprende a dormir con los ojos abierto que cualquier día te encontramos con las piernas rotas por una ida de olla de tu novia que empieza a tener toques de Yuno Gasai." Dijo Nero incomodando a Ren.

"Eh…a…" Ren no sabía cómo responder a esa afirmación mientras de su boca intentaba sacar las palabras que eran solo amigos.

"¿Mira me vas a prestar el dinero o no?" Le repitió Nero a Jaune el motivo por que estaba aguantando esta conversación.

"Pero si no lo quieres para el traje ¿para qué lo quieres?" Le pregunto Jaune.

"La verdad no es mala idea una noche de chicos." Dijo Jaune queriendo sumarse a la excursión de Nero.

"¿Seguro que es buena idea?" Le pregunto Ren dudando de acompañar a Nero.

"Oh vamos llevamos meses aquí encerrados además Ruby y su equipo salen continuamente." Dijo Jaune sintiéndose un poco marginado.

"Aun estoy esperando una respuesta." Dijo Nero de brazos cruzados.

"Vale vamos." Dijo Jaune señalando el camino hacia la puerta.

"Acoplados." Dijo Nero como siempre se le pegaban sin razón alguna.

"Si no vamos no te presto el dinero." Dijo Jaune en una actitud impropia de él con Nero extendiendo su mano en un claro mensaje de primero la pasta y entonces cuando la recibió paso su brazo por encima de Jaune y Ren poniéndose en medio de los dos.

 **Mientras cerca de allí.**

"¿Por qué estamos siguiendo a ese tipo?" Pregunto Mercury a su compañera Emerald no entendiendo todavía que tenía de especial.

"Ya oíste a Cinder." Dijo Emerald como su líder la noche anterior dijo que averiguaran lo que pudieran de él.

"Si lo único que hemos deducido es que es un vago con un brazo azul brillante con escamas rojas y una lagartija que lo acompaña a todas partes. Espera eso ya lo sabíamos." Dijo Mercury como no había cambiado nada no habían descubierto nada nuevo.

"Muévete." Le dijo a su compañero mientras esperaron un distancia prudencial para seguir al trió.

 **Más Tarde.**

En la misma posición que cuando salieron de la academia los tres estaban igual con Nero en medio con sus brazos por encima de ambos chicos mientras estaba en una habitación espaciosa con una barra mesas circulares a su izquierda un mujer en topless frotándose contra la barra con varios hombres arrojándole dinero. En frente una fauno con orejas de perro a cuatro patas antes de ponerse sobre sus rodillas con sus manos por debajo de su pecho. Mientras otra mujer estaba en otra agarrado la barra de espalda inclinada meneando su culo.

Jaune y Ren estaban con los ojos abiertos pero mientras Ren mantenía la boca cerrada Jaune quedo boquiabierto Nero mantuvo su cara tranquila encontrándose perfectamente cómodo con esto.

"Sabes tenía mis dudas pero al final ha sido una buena idea la tuya." Dijo Nero mientras se fijaba en la chica fauno.

"Venir aquí no fue idea mía." Dijo Jaune como tenía problemas para apartar la vista de donde estaba.

"¿Qué narices supones tú que es una noche de chicos?" Le pregunto Nero a Jaune.

"No lo se pensaba que iríamos a comer algo o ver una película luego seriamos testigos de un crimen o algo emocionante y acabaríamos en vuelto en una trama de misterio y conspiración que desembocaría en una lucha por el destino de la ciudad o algo así." Dijo Jaune lo que creyó que pasaría.

"Haber nosotros somos como las series de Marvel de Netflix la batuta y la trama son para la Super Nenas ellas son las películas nosotros somos secundarios solo estamos para recurso cómico, relleno aportar una subtrama para que la trama no se sienta céntrica especulen sobre quien tiene la bandera de muerte más alta y morir para dar dramatismo y en caso de la pelirroja ser el detonante del despertar de un Deux ex Machina." Dijo Nero a pesar de que el mismo en realidad era el prota de esta historia.

"Tú vienes por aquí mucho ¿verdad?" Dijo Ren teniendo en cuenta lo poco que habían tardado en llegar y como el guardia de la puerta les dejo entrar sin hacer preguntas.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Le pregunto Nero.

"Hola Nero." Dijo una camarera con una minifalda tan corta que se veían sus nalgas y un top apretado con una pajarita.

"¿Qué tal Nero?" Dijo otra con un vestido negro emulando a una tela de araña que hacía que se viera la mayoría de su cuerpo.

"Cuánto tiempo Nero ¿tu mesa de siempre?" Dijo otra pasando con una bandeja de cervezas hacia una de las mesas.

Jaune y Ren miraron a Nero "Casualidad." Dijo Nero.

"Y ahora espero que tengáis un termómetro por que llegar el turno de…" La voz paro la presentación de la siguiente bailarina el foco se centro en Nero. "¡Nero tío cuanto tiempo!" Después de saludar el foco volvió al escenario y salieron tres strippers vestidas de enfermeras.

"Vale puede que venga cuando paso por Vale." Jaune y Ren miraron a su derecha y vieron un cartel donde ponía mejores clientes y entre los tres había una foto de Nero con siete strippers posando con él.

"Vale pero también vengo por la comida." Dijo Nero apuntando al bufet libre que estaba a su derecha.

"¿Sirven comida aquí?" Dijo Jaune sorprendido.

"El aceite de la carne y la salsa que queda cuando se acaba se usa para engrasar la barras." Explico Nero el truco del local. "Bueno nos vemos." Dijo Nero dejando a dúo.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Jaune mientras veía a Nero marcharse dejándoles a los dos solos.

"Voy a usar tu dinero para un baile privado." Dijo Nero sus intenciones para dirigirse a la zona vip.

"¿Y nosotros?" Le pregunto Jaune.

"Pues pediros uno también solo recordad podéis mirar pero no tocar solo ellas pueden tocar y si descorcháis el champan en el baño ahí toallitas húmedas y hacerlo rápido quitar el semen de la ropa después de secado es muy difícil." Dijo Nero despidiéndose.

"Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos Ren." Dijo Jaune para ven a el baile de las enfermera y dos de ellas comenzaron a besarse mientras se frotaba sus manos se acariciaban la una a la otra. _"Debería decirle a Nora."_ Pensó en Jaune ya que como pensaba que ella y Ren estaban juntos debería conocer le gustaba a Ren. "Ren no vamos."

"Eh…si." Dijo Ren volviendo en sí.

"¿Ya os vais?" Dijo dos chicas que se acercaron a ellos.

"Eh…si." Dijo Jaune al ponerse nervioso mientras ellas se acercaban a ellos.

"¿Tan pronto?" Dijeron acercándose a ellos lentamente.

"Solo vinimos a acompañar a un compañero." Dijo Ren mientras comenzó a retroceder.

"Lo sabemos los conocidos de Nero tienen un descuento especial." Ellas se acercaron despacio mientras Ren y Jaune retrocedían hasta que acabaron en una de las mesas y cayeron de espaldas sentándose.

"Les estamos agradecido señoritas pero no es necesario." Dijo Jaune educadamente tratando de salir de esta.

"¿Qué opinas?" Le pregunto a su compañera dejándola elegir primero.

"Me gusta el moreno." Dijo eligiendo a su cliente mientras se acercaron a ellos.

 **En Beacon habitación del Equipo JNPR**

Nora y Pyrrha estaban tranquilas con Nora escuchando música mientras Pyrrha estaba admirando el vestido que iba usar el domingo por la noche nunca había deseado que algo llegara tan rápido y no podía creer a quien se lo debía a Nero se preguntaba cómo podía devolverle el favor cuando un extraño presentimiento le llego.

"Nora." La chica de pelo anaranjado se quito los auriculares. "Nunca has tenido la sensación de…"

"De que alguien se está portando muy mal y tiene que recibir un brutal paliza para que no se la pase la idea de volver hacerlo nunca más." Dijo Nora mientras por algún motivo tenia la necesidad de tener su martillo en mano

"Tú también." Dijo Pyrrha preguntándose sé donde vino ese sentimiento.

 **A fuera del Club de Stripteases**

"Llevo meses espiando a chicos, chicas tragándome esas aburridas clases y cuando por fin hay un tipo que puede romper mi rutina aburrida tu no me dejas seguirle." Dijo Mercury como se vio obligado a esperar fuera con Emerald.

"Nos vamos." Dijo ella no viendo motivos para entrar ya que no iban ni averiguar su semblanza ni nada de sus habilidades lo único nuevo que tenían que decirle a Cinder era que era un pervertido y el club de stripteases que visitaba.

"Quizás debería entrar quien sabe ¿y si es una tapadera para peleas clandestinas? podría ver de primera mano sus habilidades de combate." Dijo Mercury en un esfuerzo por que le dejara ir.

"Si estoy segura que lo que quieres tener es una vista privilegiada." Dijo Emerald sabiendo que eso era verdad pero no para espiar a su objetivo precisamente.

"Em no estés celosa sabes que siempre serás la primera en mi corazón." Dijo Mercury molestándola.

"Tú eres un narcisista que solo se ama a sí mismo." Dijo ella mientras se marchaban de nuevo a Beacon.

"Antes eras más divertida." Dijo Mercury negando con la cabeza mientras se marchaba negando con la cabeza.

 **Vuelta con Nero**

Mushu se había metido dentro de él mientras Nero esperaba a la chica sentado. _"¿Por qué no quieres que este por fuera?"_

" _Porque no quiero que piense que eres una cámara."_ Le respondió mentalmente a Mushu.

" _Algo así como un dron."_ Saco la comparativa _._

Finalmente oyó los pasos mientras Nero esperaba encontrares una bailarina "No me jodas." Dijo Nero echándose para atrás y suspirar frustrado.

La mujer que entro llevaba un kimono corto negro, cinco collares con formas de perlas junto con una faja-cinturón rojo t un par de aguantes a juego entro con su cara cubierta por una máscara blanca con patrones rojos llevando botas negras que le llegan hasta los muslos y una larga melena negras con ojos rojos.

Ella camino quitándose la máscara revelando su rostro siendo una mujer de melena negra y ojos rojos. "Cuanto tiempo Nero."

"Largarte." Dijo Nero a Raven no queriendo saber nada de ella.

"Solo he venido a hablar con mi sobrino." Dijo ella como había venia a hablar con él.

"Vaya el cinismo y la hipocresía supongo que eso son nuestros genes dominantes." Dijo Nero pensando que esas dos características reinaban en sus genes del lado parterno. Ella iba a hablar cuando fue cortada por Nero "Si quieres decir algo vete a Beacon encontraras a una que no le importe una mierda lo que tienes que decir."

"He venido por ti." Dijo Raven como había venido a llevarse a Nero con ella.

"Creo que una relación incestuosa forzada tía sobrino es suficiente va por ti George R. R. Martin." Dijo Nero haciendo que Raven suspirara por sus desvaríos.

" _Acabas de hacer spoiler."_ Dijo Mushu en el interior de la cabeza de Nero.

" _He llegado al punto de que me importa una mierda."_ Dijo Nero ya no importándole nada.

"Si has terminado con tus desvaríos escúchame." Dijo Raven queriendo actuar rápido.

"Esto quiere decir que no voy a tener un baile erótico ¿verdad?" Pregunto Nero lo que era más probable seguramente su tía entre comillas había noqueado a la stripper.

Ella espero haber si terminaba y la dejaba hablar.

"He venido por ti para que te unas a nosotros." Dijo Raven el motivo de su llegada y por que había venido.

"Y podre matar, robar, saquear y violar." Dijo Nero sorprendiendo ligeramente a Raven ya que esto quería decir que Qrow le había hablado de su pasado o por lo menos de sus raíces.

"Lo fuertes viven los débiles mueren esa son las reglas." Dijo Raven la regla inamovible de la naturaleza.

"Si bueno yo siempre he sido más de Dave E. Smalley que de Darwin y no entiendo que te encuentra el fandom de interesante básicamente eres una Esdeath con diseño de Akame utilizando una de las excusas mas clichés de los villanos para justificar sus aptos." Dijo Nero algo que no le gusto a Raven no conocía a ese Dave ni a ninguna de las personas que mencionaba pero intuyo que la respuesta iba por un no.

"Beacon no es tu sitio." Le dijo ella sabiendo que Nero no encajaba en ese estilo de vida después de haberlo observado.

"Si ya me he dado cuenta." Dijo Nero tampoco negándolo.

"Yo estoy ofreciendo eso un lugar en este mundo una familia." Esa palabra familia cada vez que la oía solo una cosa venia a su mente las Armas-X. Nero se rio como si hubiera soltado un chiste para el Branwen y familia son antónimos. Nero negó con la cabeza mientras se reía era gracioso que esta mujer hablara de familia y moviendo su mano le dijo que continuara.

"Es gracioso sabes Ozpin me trajo a Beacon por que espera que haga algo, Tu hija me quiere lejos de su hermana, La enana quiere que me convierta en un Huntsman, Ironwood quiere estudiar mi brazo, El pelmazo rubio de ahí fuera espera que seamos amigos." Dijo Nero enumerando. "Hay gente que como tú quería convertirme en un arma biológica. Lo gracioso es que todo mi puta vida he escuchado a un motón de gente lo que quiere o espera de mi pero nunca nadie me ha preguntado qué es lo quiero yo." Dijo Nero lo que recordaba su padre no entraba en el lote dado que nunca espero nada de él.

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres?" Le pregunto ella pensando que si le ayudaba a conseguirlo tendría algo con lo que negociar o ganar su confianza.

Nero alzo su brazo con el dedo del corazón levantado apuntando hacia abajo "Dale la vuelta a esto y métetelo por donde te quepa junto con tu oferta." Dijo Nero lo que sería un suicidio enfurecer a esa mujer.

Raven solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido decepcionada con su respuesta. "Eres una causa perdida." Dijo dándose lamentando el desperdicio de habilidad de Nero que podía haber llegado a más bajo su tutela.

"Si eso es algo en el que coincide la mayoría." Dijo Nero riéndose mientras le dio la espalda decepcionar a la gente era una de sus especialidades.

Nero salió dejando a solas a Raven que abrió un portal y se marcho.

Nero volvió con Ren y Jaune lamentando el desperdicio de tiempo pero solo estaba Ren. "No aguanto." Dijo con Ren asintiendo "Bueno me piro." Dijo Nero saliendo del club dejando al chico moreno solo esperando a que Jaune saliera del baño.

 **Beacon Academy**

Nero volvió a Beacon y se dirigió al ascensor para poner rumbo a su cuarto.

" _Entonces era pariente genético."_ Dijo Mushu sabiendo que Nero no le gustaba la palabra padre. Mushu seguía dentro de Nero lo preocupante era que no se notaba como si no estuviera como si fuera natural una parte de él.

" _Si la que pario a Carmen Electra."_ Dijo Nero refiriéndose a Yang. _"De hecho al verla me acabo de acordar de algo que en 19 años de existencia aun no comprendo."_

" _¿El qué?"_ Le pregunto Mushu notando su perturbación.

" _¿Como pudo el gipi tirarse a la dos integrantes de su equipo y dejar a mi donante genético a dos velas?"_ Dijo Nero como el hecho de que Tai Yang se consiguiera ligar a la S y la R del equipo STRQ. Era un misterio que todavía no entendía.

" _Siendo justos una de las integrantes era su hermana."_ Dijo Mushu.

" _¿Cree que también se tiro al pajarraco?"_ Dijo Nero aterrado por esa imagen en su cabeza. "Dios ahora sí que necesito alcohol."

" _¿Quizás su apariencia es aumentar su atractivo sexual?"_ Dijo Mushu causanso que Nero comenzara a reírse.

"Quien lo vería matando grimms a base de zoofilia." Dijo Nero mientras por fin llego al ascensor y no fue el único.

"Oh la tipa malvada." Dijo Nero entrando y pulsando el botón para el piso donde estaba su habitación. "¿Ya has puesto en marcha tu plan maligno?"

" _No tienes ni idea."_ Dijo Cinder sonrió suavemente para mantener su fachada y utilizar su belleza para distraerlo. "No entiendo de donde sacas esas sospechas infundadas." Dijo mientras evaluándolo se dio cuenta de que no tenía ese mini dragón volando alrededor suyo.

"Eso Megan Fox son ventajas de la cuarta pared." Dijo Nero a la chica.

"Cinder me llamo Cinder Fall." Dijo ella no entendiendo de dónde sacaba ese nombre de Megan Fox.

"Hhaahahaah." Nero comenzó a reírse. "Se me ocurren nombres falsos menos ridículos hahahaha." Dijo Nero mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

"Es mi nombre de verdad." Dijo ella con los brazos cruzados.

"Claro, claro." Nero la miro y se dio cuenta de que no bromeaba. "Oh es de verdad."

"Haber si adivino pensaste que era falso por que como soy de acuerdo contigo una genio del mal." Dijo ella pensando que ese era el motivo por el que sospechaba de ella.

"Tan arrogante eres como para llamarte a ti misma genio. Te recuerdo que conseguí detectar tres fallos en tu disfraz de estudiante." Dijo Nero como había identificado las fallas en el disfraz de Cinder por sus medias, tacones y su trasero.

"Curiosamente todos fueron en relación a mi cuerpo." Dijo ella.

"La culpa es de tu sex-appeal me obligo a mirarte y desnudarte con la mirada." Dijo Nero mientras Cinder pensó que tenía una oportunidad para estudiar el brazo del chico.

"¿Ahora estas tratando de ligar conmigo?" Le pregunto. Mientras daba pequeña miradas a su brazo cortas para que no se percatara.

"Primero no te sientas especial lo hago con todas, segundo digo que pese a intentar que ese uniforme tuyo sea menos revelador mantienes la atracción claro que analizando en frio un movimiento inteligente todas en Haven llevan falda tu con tus medias consigues mantener el misterio y eso genera más atracción." Dijo Nero considerando eso una jugada de su parte.

"Eres muy perspicaz ¿no?" Le dijo la verdad es que nunca se planteo el por qué llevo medias. "Y supongo que ahora me estas desnudando con la mirada."

"Siendo justos tu no le quitas los ojos a mi brazo." Dijo Nero percatándose de sus pequeñas miradas.

Cinder sabía que se había dado cuenta lo había mirado más de lo que debería preguntándose que era y por que emanaba ese brillo azul. "¿Te incomoda?"

"Un trato justo yo admire tu culo cuando nos conocimos ahora tu puedes admirar algo de mí." Dijo Nero recordando cómo pudo determinar que era más mayor que una estudiante de academia.

"No decías que era mayor." Dijo Cinder recordando como descarto que tuviera 20 y 21 años.

"Si pero también dije que estaba bien formado y todo en su sitio." Dijo Nero como eso no era problema para él.

"No has respondió a mi primera pregunta." Le pregunto no es quisiera nada con el solo estaba siguiéndole el juego.

"Si pero solo quiero sexo." Le pregunto Nero descartando la parte romántica.

"Para eso tiene que haber atracción mutua." Dijo ella como eso solo sería posible en ese caso lo que daba a entender un descarte.

"Suficientemente justo." El ascensor se paro.

"Mi parada pero ya que te gusta tanto disfruta de mi cuerpo mientras me alejo." Dijo Cinder mientras se aseguraba de ponerse delante de su campo de visión.

"No necesito tu permiso para eso." Dijo Nero no viéndole sentido.

"Yo tampoco." Dijo Cinder mientras la puerta se cerraba dejando a Nero confuso.

 **Hace 5 años.**

Nero se las había apañado para salir de Vale estaba en la afuera cuando noto a alguien acercándose cogió su cuchillo y se preparo estaba en bosque mientras lo notaba acercarse cada vez mas y finalmente apareció el mismo hombre que le había seguido la pista hasta Patch.

"Vaya me estaba preguntando cómo iba a sacarte de Beacon." Dijo acercándose caminando a Nero que se dio la vuelta y camino hacia atrás. "Te vienes conmigo muchacho por las buenas." levanto su puño mientras una energía violeta emano de él. "O por las malas."

Nero desenvaino su cuchillo antes de lanzarlo hacia su oponente el cuchillo se dirigió hacia él el hombre bloqueo con su brazo el cuchillo voló con Nero reapareciendo arriba suyo mientras descendía apuntando a su espalda. El hombre solo ser viro ligeramente para esquivarlo y soltar una patada que mando a volar a Nero que lanzo su cuchillo contra el suelo para reaparecer en el suelo pero su oponente ya estaba donde habia lanzado el cuchillo después de haber corrido hacia él y cuando reapareció le golpeo un destello de luz se produjo cuando Nero bloqueo con su devil bringer antes de agarrarlo por el antebrazo y lanzarlo.

En pleno aire el hombre se las arreglo para aterrizar de pie. Nero miro su brazo no había sentido carne.

El hombre se despojo de su chaqueta revelando dos brazos puramente mecánicos "No eres el único al que mejoraron."

"Es una forma de verlo." Dijo Nero mientras pensaba como superar a su oponente.

Nero le lazo su cuchillo desapareciendo y aparapareiendo deltante de él los brazo mecanicos de sus manos salió una violeta y golpero el cuchillo mandadolo a volar dejando a Nero desarmado.

Intentó un golpear a Nero que uso su devil bringer para bloquear usando su brazo libre trato de golpear a Nero que se hizo aun el hombre le golpeo una patadas en el pecho mandando a Nero a volar que se recoloco en el aire y aterrizo de pie. Pero el hombre ya estaba de pie delante de él y comenzo a golpear varias veces a Nero uno impacto en cara Nero esquivo el segundo haciéndose a un lado el brillo violeta volvió mientras Nero puso delante de él su devil bringer se produjo una explosión en la zona del puño pero gracias a la dureza del devil bringer no se movio. Y Nero absorbió parte del aura.

El hombre siguió su ataque esta vez la energía de sus brazos era más frecuente Nero esquivo pero un puño solo lo roso desato un explosión que lo mando a volar hacia atrás.

"Este tío pega muy duro." Se quejo Nero para verlo saltar encima suyo y aterrizar apuntando sus codos hacia él Nero se transporto a donde estaba su cuchillo.

"Para un tipo que tiene tantas semblanzas eres mu repetitivo." Dijo como Nero lo único que había hecho era desaparecer y reaparecer.

El hombre corrio hacia él impusado por sus pies mientras preparaba otro puñetazo que dirigir a Nero que le tiro su cuchillo. El hombre lo esquivo y se preparo para golpear a Nero una vez más con esa luz violeta pero Nero habia cambiado de semblanza a la suya. Nero puso su Devil Bringer delante otra vez y absorbió la energía de su aura y con su mano derecha golpeo con las misma energía violeta Nero se percato de que esa habilidad era la semblanza de este tipo. Que respondió de la misma manera ambos puños anularon la fuerza del otro y Nero desapareció aprovechado que su cuchillo todavía estaba en el aire.

"Que Aburr…" No acabo la frase cuando desde donde estaba Nero usando su Devil Bringer convoco al brazo espectral que se estiro hasta cogerlo por su camisa y arrastrarlo.

Nero llego contra un árbol y usasndo sus pies para hacer palanca se impulso hacia el otro lado pasando por al lado de su oponente entonces aterrizo en el suelo y agrando su Devil Birnge para estamparlo y arrástralo por él antes de lanzarlo tan fuerte como pudo.

El hombre utilizo su brazos mecánicos de nuevo con ese energía para golpear el suelo cambiado la trayectoria e imitando a Nero utilizo un árbol como palanca yse impuslo para llegar a Nero que volvió a bloquear con su Devil Bringer pero el hombre lo habia calculado y choco su puño en el suelo producido otra pequeña explosión por el impacto que desestabilizo a Nero momento en el que le soltó un gancho al chico antes de descender su codo sobre la zona central de su cabeza y cuando iba a golpear la boca de su estomago Nero invoco el brazo espectral bloqueado el impacto pero el hombreo golpeo rápidamente otro codazo a Nero en la cara desestabilizándole y esta vez golpeo con el estomago con la energía violeta mandando a Nero volar.

Pero clavo su brazo espectral al suelo, freno y se las apaño para caer de pie.

"Así que básicamente eres una mezcla entre Gambit y Jack de Mortal Kombat blanco bueno lo bastante justo hay un L negro alguna vez tenía que aplicarse la inversa." Dijo Nero antes de escupir.

"Estoy decepcionado solo has empleado 3 semblanzas la tuya para absorber la mía, la mía y esa semblanza tuya de teletrasportarte donde está el cuchillo." Dijo suspirando pero en serio deberías rendirte me ordenaron llevarte a ser posible intacto y después de eso golpes cargados con fuerza cinética no te queda mucha aura." Dijo el esperando mas de Nero.

"Aun me queda repertorio." Nero cambio de semblanza y de sus manos comenzó a generar electricidad.

"Chispitas ese es va a ser tu próximo truco." Nero comenzó a absorber la electricidad almacenándola en su interior su pelo se volvió de punta mientras se electrocutaba por dentro así mismo aumentando la capacidad de su sistema nervioso y su propia sinapsis neuronal y era envuelto por un aura eléctrica.

"¿Dónde estás mirado?" Oyó la voz de detrás suyo antes de ser golpeado por el Devil Bringer de Nero que lo mando hacia atrás a pesar de su aura el impacto de ese brazo era lo bastante duro como para dañarlo y como adorno también noto un calambre producido por Nero.

" _Ya veo aumenta su velocidad potenciada con aura combinando con tu electricidad pero para eso..." El hombre se fijo en la nariz de Nero sangrando._ " _Tiene que electrocutarse a sí mismo y al ser generados por su aura esta no lo reconoce como elemento dañino pero en realidad sus órganos se están resintiendo seguramente también lo usas para ampliar su capacidad neuronal haciendo que se muevan más rápido en consecuencia su sinapsis neuronal sufre corre el riesgo de sobrecarga."_

"¿Sabes cuál es mi facción favorita de Star Wars? Nero le pregunto.

"¿Qué coño es Star Wars?" Le pregunto no sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"Los Sith." Nero extendió ambos brazosdesato rayos de las yemas de sus dedos que volaron hacia su oponente que utilizo sus brazo para golpear el suelo mientras concentraba la energía cinetica en sus brazo y despego en el aire mientras descendía Nero apunto los rayos a él que si bien lo electrocutaron eso no le impidió descender listo para golpear a Nero.

Nero manipulo la electricidad para crear un escudo de rayo que freno a su oponente.

"No solo los genera también los manipula." Nero combo su brazo fantasmal y agarro a su oponente que ahora estaba en el aire atrapado en su brazo. "Jaque mate." Dijo Nero mientras comenzó a presionar y como utilizo su mano para mandar una serie de rayos.

El hombre sentía como su aura se debilitaba y cuando lo hiciera Nero lo iba a aplastar como si fuera una espinilla. "Aaaaaaaaaaa ¡Esperaaaaaaa!" Chillo mientras era electrocutado.

"Lo siento pero estoy libre de misericordia efectos secundarios del entrenamiento al que no sometisteis pero oye si el programa funciona."

"¡Eso ya lo sé y Ella tambiéeeeeeen!" Nero parao la descarga solo centrándose en mantener la presión.

"¿Quién es ella?" Le pregunto.

"Hajaajaaja ¿tú no lo sabes?" Le pregunto riéndose de él.

"De que….." Neo cayó de rodillas habiendo excedido el tiempo de resistencia y sus órganos y cerebro se sobrecargaron su eso le hizo perder lo bastante como para que se desvaneciera lo bastante para soltarle que si perder el tiempo golpeo a Nero que lo mando a volar mientras su aura estaba por debajo 10%. El pelo de Nero volvió a la normalidad y esa aura eléctrica desapareció.

"Lo bastante cerca." Dijo acercándose a Nero lo agarro por el cuello y lo alzo en el aire mientras se preparaba para noquearlo.

"Detrás….de..ti."

¿Cree que voy a…" Sintió algo en su espalda aferrándose a él y un cuchillo se puso y rajo su garganta su aura impidió que resultara una lesión pero el área y el daño eran lo bastante para hacer que su escudo se disipara. El que lo esta vez apuñalo el cuello causando que el hombre se empezara a hogar en su propia sangre Nero uso sus fuerzas restante para invocar de nuevo su brazo espectral sobre la cabeza.

El hombre no podía chillar pero si lo hubiera hecho hubiera sonando un grito horrible que solo paro cuando su cráneo cedió poco a poco a la presión y fue estrujado y triturado por el devil bringer de Nero.

Nero miro el cadáver de su oponente. "Gracias Bob." Dijo a su salvador que era un Nero exactamente igual que él que se desvaneció y volvió a convertirse en su sombra señal de que a Nero ya no le quedaban reservas.

 **Actualidad**

Nero llego a su habitación y se hecho en ella una vez más en su rutina aburrida.

 **Hace 5 años.**

 **Lugar desconocido**

En una habitación oscura una figura oscura está sentada mientras ojea las fotos del cadáver del hombre que había luchado contra Nero "Un final lamentable para uno de nuestros hombres más leales." Dijo la figura con voz masculina negando con la cabeza.

"Lo ha destrozado." Dijo una chica también en la oscuridad mientras su mano blanca cogía las fotos del cadáver.

"¿No te da pena?" Le pregunto a la chica.

"Solo me llevo a dos misiones y me compro caramelos además si no ganas al juego eres un perdedor." Dijo la chica no teniendo un vinculo emocional lo bastante fuerte como para sentir nada por su muerte de hecho estaba feliz porque eso le dejaba vía libre a ella. "Entonces ¿puedo ir yo a por él?" Le pregunto al hombre el tono alegre casi como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para jugar con él.

"Le conocerás cuando llegue el momento." Dijo el hombre mientras encendía un cigarro y comenzaba a fumar

"Llevas catorce años diciéndome eso." Dijo la chica molesta porque nunca le dejaron verlo.

"Cuando estés preparada y las condiciones sean las adecuadas lo conocerás. Ya has esperado 14 años puedes esperar un poco mas." Dijo el hombre como ese encuentro solo debía producirse bajo las circunstancias adecuadas. "Vete a entrenar."

"Si." Dijo Ella alegremente obedeciendo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió la chica avanzo por el pasillo que estaba bien iluminado.

Iba descalza.

" _¿Decepcionada?"_

"En verdad quería que me dejaron jugar con él." Dijo a una voz que estaba dentro de ella.

Pantalón blanco.

" _Mejor así."_

"Tienes razón si hubiera ido a jugar con él probablemente lo habría matado." Dijo alegremente como ese podría haber sido el resultado.

Una camisa blanca con un pecho desarrollándose.

" _Cuando os encontréis puede que se mas fuerte y entonces podrás jugar con él lo que quieras."_

"Eso es espero para entonces yo también me haré más fuerte." Una melena negra con dos ojos que padecen heterocromía ojo azul derecho ojo izquierdo roja y tez blanca mientras entraba en una cámara acorazada con un cristal mientras 4 grimms tipo Beringel estaban ahí y vieron a la chica que de su interior surgió una biomasa negra pero con algo de rojo oscuro que se desplegó por su cuerpo formando una armadura ligera y una máscara cuya zona de los ojos formaba una X. _"Estoy deseando verte hermanito."_


	25. Chapter 25

**El sábado por la tarde.**

Blake y Yang estaban en un aula con Yang sentada encima de la mesa con Blake caminando de brazos cruzados sabiendo el motivo por el que la había traído. "Yang, si vas a decirme que me detenga será mejor que guardes tu aliento."

"No quiero que te detengas." Le dijo Yang. "Quiero que te relajes."

"No tenemos el lujo de hacerlo." Dijo Blake molesta.

"No es un lujo." Le dijo Yang para ella era una necesidad para ella como estaba dañándose a si misma con su obsesión por el White Fang y Torchwick. "Si no algo necesario."

"Lo necesario es detener a Torchwick." Dijo Blake viéndolo como la raíz de los males y el responsable de los robos.

"Y lo vamos a hacer." Dijo Yang con optimismo. "Pero primero tienes que sentarte y escuchar lo que tengo que decir." Dijo haciéndole seña para que se sentara.

"Bueno." Blake acepto aunque para poder terminar con esto.

"Ruby y yo crecimos en Patch. En una isla en las costas de Vale. Nuestros padres eran cazadores." Ella puso en situación a Blake. "Nuestro padre enseño en Signal, y nuestra madre lleva a cabo misiones por todo el reino. Su nombre era Summer Rose y ella era como…una súper mama. Cocinera de galletas y Asesina de monstruos gigantes." Dijo Yang recordándola con cariño.

Pero después su rostro cambio a un expresión triste "Un día fue a una misión y nunca volvió. Fue duro."

"Rubi estaba destrozada creo que todavía era demasiado joven para entender que estaba pasando y mi padre se encerró en sí mismo no entender mucho tiempo en saber el por qué Summer Rose no fue su primer amor fue su segundo." Dijo Yang cerrando los ojos. "La priemra fue mi madre."

"Y ese es un hecho que aun estoy tratando de descifrar quiero decir tendría que ver al gipi y sus chistes malos en serio todavía no lo entiendo." Dijo una tercera voz en la sala que se levanto de donde estaba acostada. "Quiero decir no soy ciego he visto la foto y la madre de la rubia esta buena y la Ruby original era linda lo admito pero sigo sin comprender como consiguió a las dos."

Blake y Yang miraron a Nero que se incorporo de donde estaba acostado.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le pregunto Yang.

"Me castigan tanto que ya por pura rutina vengo aquí todas las tardes, y sinceramente esperaba ver algo de yuri pero parece que esto no va en esta dirección." Dijo Nero mientras se ponía en la fila de adelante. "Pero termina la historia y si vais a hacerlo encima de la mesa haced como si no estuviera grabando y por favor haced el 69 que es lo que vende." Dijo Nero mientras ponía su scroll en preparado para grabar por si hacía falta.

"Márchate." Le dijo Yang,

"No y será mejor que continúes antes que la gatita le dé por pirarse." Dijo Nero habiendo escuchado casi toda la conversación.

Yang suspiro y continúo Nero tenía razón tenía que convencer a Blake y quizás esta será su única oportunidad aunque significara aguantar a su primo.

"Ella estaba en el mismo equipo que Summer y" Ella miro a Nero antes de decir el siguiente nombre "Qrow." Volvió a Blake y que ella me había dejado con él justo antes después de que naciera. Nadie la ha visto desde entonces."

"Yo sí. Una vez que el pajarraco me hecho el guante se partió de risa con mi existencia y le restregó mi existencia por las narices indicando que ya no podía echarle en cara el haberte abandonado." Dijo Nero.

"Y me la encontré ayer por la noche en un club de striptease los peores 750 lines pero gastados de mi vida." Dijo Nero negando con la cabeza captando por qué no consiguió el baile que quería y al mismo tiempo completamente la atención de Yang pero para sorpresa no exigió ninguna pregunta por qué tenía que demostrarle su punto a Blake.

"¿Por qué os abandono?" Pregunto Blake.

"Esa es la pregunta ¿por qué?" Yang se levanto se dirigió a la pizarra mientras agarraba un trozo de tiza.

" _Si somos tan avanzados ¿por que seguimos usando pizarras de tiza en vez de táctiles?"_ Se pregunto Nero mirando la pizarra.

" _Presupuesto."_ Dijo Mushu la principal razón.

" _No sabía que Ozpin fuera tan tacaño. Aunque eso explicaría la ausencia de Huntsmen y porque solo hay cuatro profesores y por que las habitaciones son mixtas."_ Concluyo Nero.

"Era lo único que me importaba y estaba decidida a averiguarlo, pregunte a todo el que podía que sabían de ella. Entonces un día encontré algo lo que pensé que era una pista o quizás incluso a mi madre." Ella continúo con su dibujo. "Espere a que papa saliera de casa puse a Ruby en un carrito y me fui."

"Y me llamabas a mi irresponsable." Dijo Nero todas la veces que el poco tiempo que estaba con ellas hacia actos irresponsables que la mayoría de veces se cobraban miles de daños a la propiedad.

"O te callas o te largas." Cuando Nero guardo silencio continúo.

"Tenía cortes, moratones y estaba totalmente agotada. Pero no iba a dejar que nada me detuviera cuando por fin llegamos allí apenas podía tenerme en pie pero no me importaba lo había conseguido. Y entonces los vis esos ardientes ojos rojos. Allí estábamos un niña dormida montada en un carrito y una chica demasiada cansada como para gritar ayuda, os podían haber servido en bandeja de plata. Pero tuvimos suerte nuestro tío apareció justo a tiempo. Mi terquedad podía habernos matado aquella noche." Yang termino su dibujo del símbolo de Qrow en la pizarra.

" _Si bueno siempre estuvo para lo que le importaban."_ Pensó Nero no entrando es ese grupo.

"Yang. Siento lo que te ha pasado y entiendo lo que intentas decirme." Dijo Blake apenada por la historia de Yang.

"Pero esto es diferente no soy una niña." Dijo Blake como ella era capaz de defenderse sola.

"Técnicamente aun no eres mayor de edad." Dijo Nero.

"Y esto no es solo un búsqueda de respuestas." Dijo Blake como se trataba de detener a Torchwick.

"Técnicamente si lo es." Dijo Nero como para encontrar a la gente que estaba buscando necesita respuestas.

"Ya te lo he dicho no te pido que lo dejes." Dijo Yang como el punto no era rendirse. "Yo no le he hecho a día de hoy quiero saber lo que le paso a mi madre y porque me abandono. Pero no voy a dejar que esa búsqueda me controle." Dijo Yang mientras presionaba fuertemente al tiza que había usado hace unos momentos.

"Eso parece contradictorio." Dijo Nero de nuevo pero como si no le escuchara.

"Vamos a encontrar las respuestas que buscamos Blake pero si nos destruimos a nosotras mimas en proceso entonces ¿Por qué lo hacemos?" Le pregunto Yang de que valía todo si se destruían en proceso.

" _Por el mero placer que te proporciona la venganza y el cómo hacer daño a los que te lo han hecho se siente muy muy bien."_ Pensó Nero para sí mismo mientras recordaba a toda la gente que habia matado por su venganza.

"¡No lo entiendes soy la única que puede hacer esto!" Dijo Blake sitiando su responsabilidad para probar que no todos los faunos eran como el colmillo blanco.

"En realidad tenemos a Huntsmen ya graduados con más experiencia y más fuertes que vosotras que podrían hacerlo pero por algún extra motivo no han hecho una mierda, claro que el poder del argumento es inamovible." Dijo Nero claro que todos los problemas tienen que ser resuelto por el prota.

"¡Tu no lo entiendes!" Dijo Yang con sus ojos iluminados en rojo.

"Le ha venido la regla atrás." Nero agarro a Blake y retrocedió Blake bajo la mirada para ver el brazo de Nero encima de su pecho antes de mirar al chico. "Lo siento vi la oportunidad de meter mano y aproveche." Blake intento golpear a Nero un tortazo y este salto hacia atrás esquivándola y Blake se tambaleo hacia atrás.

"A eso me refiero." Dijo Yang sujetando a Blake. "Mírate si Roman Torchwick entrara por esa puerta ¿Qué harías?."

"Lucharía con él." Dijo Blake quitándose del apoyo de Yang.

"No no creo que lo haría no es un luchador y para acabar con vosotras seguramente mandaría a Neo no es del tipo de ensuciarse la manos sabes que es mejor que arresten por robo que por homicidio." Dijo Nero conociendo a Roman del pasado y como no era un luchador sino un oportunista aunque también sabía que si había que defenderse era capaz de hacerlo.

"¿Quien es…?" Blake entonces tuvo un flashback en su mente.

 **Flashback**

"Blake tiene razón. Además, la policía nunca atrapo a ese tipo Torchwick que perseguí hace unos meses."

"¡Eso fue hace meses! que rápido se me están pasando los días. Espera ¿Roman Torchwick?"

"¿Le conoces?" Le dijo Ruby

"No y por cierto si os encontráis con una chica mas canija que Ruby con ojos y cabellos de distinto color que sigue los patrones del helado napolitano ninguna me conoce." Todas se preguntaron a lo que se refería Nero.

 **El Día que RWBY lucho contra Torchwick**

El Robot pilotado por Roman fue destruido por Yang mientras Torchwick se sacudía el polvo mientras Yang disparo un ráfaga de su arma cuando fue interceptada por una chica más pequeña que Ruby con ojos y cabello de distinto color que seguían el patrón del helado napolitano que estaba empleando un paraguas.

 **Fin de Flashback**

"Dime ahora mismo todo lo que sabes." Dijo Blake acercándose a Nero.

"Primero si vas a invadir mi espacio personal hazlo sin ropa, segundo si lo hiciera tendría que matarte." Nero entonces se comenzó a reír "Estoy bromeando." Y entonces paso a un semblante serio "Pero lo haría."

"¿Cómo sabias como lucia exactamente la chica que estaba con él?" Le pregunto Blake como Nero podía conocerla si no estaba con ella el día de su lucha.

"Mantengo y afirmo que no estoy relacionado con Roman Torchwick ni Neo de alguna manera." Dijo Nero manteniéndose firme en su decisión principalmente porque le daban igual.

 _"Acabas de reconocer que conoces su nombre."_ Dijo Mushu como él solito había tirado por tierra su negación.

" _No recordar el nombre de las chicas con la que me he acostado es una falta de respeto hacia ellas. Y he dicho no ni he negado mi conocimiento de ello y no hay ningún juez que me pueda obligar a hablar."_ Justifico a su simbionte.

"Acabas de decir su nombre" Dijo Yang como eso era un testimonio incriminatorio.

"¿Y? Matrix gusto a mucha gente cientos de frikis podrían haberlo llamado a sus descendientes Neo. Además no puedes probar ni que tuve que tuve relaciones sexuales con ella y me fui bajo el amparo de la madrugada dejándola abandonada y robándole la cartera."

" _Tengo que dejar de hablar tanto."_ Reflexiono Nero.

" _¿Y eso no es una falta de respeto?"_ Le pregunto Mushu mentalmente.

" _No en mi código moral."_ Dijo Nero mentalmente como para el eso no era peor que no recordar su nombre.

"Nero esto es serio no estoy para tus tonterías si sabes algo de Torchwick necesito que me lo digas." Le dijo Blake acercándose a él.

"¿Qué lejos estas dispuesta a llegar?" Le pregunto Blake lo agarro por el cuello de su camisa y tiraba de él. "Bueno creo que una noche de sexo me refrescaría la memoria." Dijo Nero probando suerte.

"¡Dímelo!" Dijo ella no estado de humor.

"Vale suéltame." Blake lo soltó escucha atentamente Nero golpeo a Blake con su devil bringer mandándola a volar contra la mesa tropezando con ella haciéndola caer boca abajo.

Nero negó con la cabeza "Es la centésima décima séptima vez que pego a una mujer a la que no amo."

" _Tú no crees en el amor."_ Dijo Mushu recordando esa conversación que tuvo con Pyrrha y Jaune.

" _Con razón son tantas." Nero cambio su negación por asentimiento._

"¿¡Que has hecho!?" Le pregunto Yang a ver a Blake inconsciente.

"¿Qué? te he hecho trabajo ahora descansara un par de horas." Dijo Nero como había resuelto el problema de Blake.

"Así no es como quería hacerlo." Le dijo Yang como su idea era que descansara y asistiera mañana por la noche al baile.

"Tú el punto es quejarte. Que si no quería hacer esto, que si no aprovecho mi oportunidad de estar aquí, Que el que Ruby estuviera a puto de morir de sobredosis por que confundió mi bolsa de cocaína con azúcar fue culpa mía." Dijo Nero todo lo que Yang le había echado en cara.

"Espera que..." Dijo Yang desconociendo la última parte.

"Nada." Dijo Nero intentando marcharse de allí. Pero fue retenido por Yang. "Oye cuidado por si no te has percatados siempre llevo la misma ropa." Dijo Nero no queriendo perder la única ropa que tenía también le quedaba el uniforme de la academia pero no le gustaba.

"Dime ahora mismo lo que sabes de mi madre." Le dijo Yang con sus ojos en rojo sangre señal de que estaba en modo regla.

"Que ha sido lo de no dejar que esa búsqueda me controle." Le pregunto Nero como estaba su prima contradiciéndose consigo mismo.

"Esto es completamente distinto." Dijo Yang como no era la misma situación que con Blake.

"Sabes definitivamente la hipocresía esta nuestros genes porque ¡Es exactamente lo mismo!" Dijo Nero mientras era zarandeado por Nero.

"¡Lo que quiero saber es ¡¿Por qué quería verte a ti antes que a mí?!" Dijo queriendo porque prefería hablar con él que con su propia hija.

"Y qué coño te importa tu tuviste una madre de verdad que te quería no entiendo esa mierda de querer saber el por qué de una que te abandono." Dijo Nero desde su perspectiva no entendía a Yang y tampoco lo entendía el estaba en la misma situación que ella y nunca reconoció a Qrow como su padre.

"Al menos tu tiene un por qué." Dijo Yang como ella conocía la historia fachada de Qrow con Nero dado que ni su padre ni tío revelaron nunca el origen de Nero.

"Al menos tu tuviste una madre yo soy un hijo no deseado de una puta que me vendió para no ocuparse de mí y no me vengas con que el pajarraco no lo sabía eso no compensa 14 años de abandono." Dijo Nero todo lo que sabía nunca supo su verdadero origen y a todos los niños X le dijeron lo mismo que fueron niños no deseados comprados ocultando su concepción.

Yang soltó a "Nero…" Ella busco las palabras en un intento de empatizar con Nero que aplico un pinzamiento vulcaniano a Yang dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

"Si paso de charlas empáticas de niños abandonados." A continuación se acerco al dibujo de la pizarra del símbolo de Qrow escupiendo sobre el. Mientras pasaba tomo un vistazo de Blake inconsciente.

"Aún no estoy tan desesperado como para la violación." Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

 **Más tarde**

"Nero." Dijo Ruby encontrándose con Ruby en el pasillo.

"Canija." Dijo Nero siguiendo su camino.

"¿Has visto a Yang?" Le pregunto Ruby como no la encontraba.

"No." Dijo Nero eludiéndola.

"Dijo que iba a tratar de convencer a Blake de ir al baile." Le explico Ruby algo que le daba igual a Nero.

"Y así empezó la guerra prolongada de las abejas y el eclipse que se prolongo 10 años." Dijo Nero mientras el fandom aún estaba en guerra sobre si Blake acabaría con Yang o con Sun. Mientras Ruby estaba confusa preguntándose ¿Qué quería decir?

"¿Y vas a ir al baile?" Dijo Ruby preguntándoselo.

"No." Dijo Nero simplemente.

"Oh." Ruby no insistió desde su ultima charla antes del muelle estaba distante más de lo habitual. "Bueno."

"¿Y tú vas a ir?" Le pregunto Ruby pensando si Nero tendría pareja como seria esta.

"Si." Dijo Ruby.

"Tú no eres de llevar tacones y eres anti social fuera de tu cúpula de amigos." Dijo Nero extrañado.

"Iré para estar junto con el resto de mi equipo pero yo pensaba que irías a fin de cuentas te gusta coquetear con chicas." Dijo Ruby extrañada de que Nero dejara la oportunidad pasar

"¿No me tiraste tu una bandeja a la cabeza por intentar besar a la Lola Bunny?" Recordó Nero.

"No sé de qué me estás hablando." Dijo Ruby apartando la mirada disimulando que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

"¿Y quién te va a llevar a ti? lo digo para sacar una foto y mandársela a tu padre para que le de un infarto." Dijo Nero mientras seguían andando.

"Nadie quiere ir con una chica más pequeña que ellos." Dijo Ruby el motivo por el que supuso que nadie la invito a ella no es como si ella hubiera querido pero lo achico a eso.

"Siendo justo pese a tener 15 te comportas como si tuvieras 10." Dijo Nero como a veces Ruby se pasaba de infantil. "Dales tiempo cuando tengan 50 aprenderán a apreciar a las chicas menores luego están los que les gustan de menos a mas." Dijo Nero restándole importancia.

"Bah total estoy cansado de no hacer nada. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?" Le pregunto a que se quedo ligeramente sorprendía.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Dijo Ruby pensando que se trataba de uno de sus sarcasmos.

"Si no tengo nada mejor que hacer." Dijo Nero queriendo romper su rutina aunque fuera una noche.

"Claro iré al baile contigo." Dijo Ruby alegremente.

 **En Patch hogar de Taiyang Xiao Long**

Taiyang estaba fregando su plato cuando un escalofrió agito su espina dorsal como si sintiera un perturbación en el orden natural de las cosas que le hizo soltar su plato que se estallo en pedazos pero eso mismo era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

"Algo no va bien." Dijo preocupado mientras Zwei lo miraba confundido.

 **En La Montañas del continente de Solitas**

Un hombre con una capucha blanca que lo mantenía oculto en un traje negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo mientras sus manos era guantes blancos al igual que su cinturón y sus botas.

Llego a los restos de un Bullhead en llamas de ahí salió una chica con una armadura negra ligera con una melena larga y una máscara negra en forma de X y una espada bastarda a su espalda.

"Misión cumplida." Dijo ella alegremente después de haber matado a todos los que estaba a bordo.

"Informe de misión." Le pidió el hombre encapuchado.

"Objetivo eliminado y testigos silenciados Eran aburridos." Dijo ella con la rapidez que los había matado quedando decepcionada.

"¿Como calificarías tu rendimiento?" Le pregunto la figura encapuchada a la chica.

"Exitoso." Dijo la chica pensando que lo había hecho bien.

"Mediocre." Corrigió el encapuchado.

"Debías terminar con ellos como te dije destruir los motores y cuando el avión se estrellara acabar con los superviviente no abrir el casco y meterte dentro a matarlos estamos a 100 metros de una zona no segura." Le replico a la chica y como su ansia de sangre le impedía alcanzar la perfección y no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

"El traidor estar muerto misión cumplida." Dijo ella no viendo por que le ponía tantas pegas

"No se trata de la misión se trata de la eficiencia." Dijo el encapuchado. La chica puso mala cara era el profesor más aburrido que había tenido siempre reprochándola por jugar demasiado con su oponente o por hacerles sufrir de forma innecesaria.

"Vamos tenemos otra misión el equipo de limpieza se ocupara." Dijo mientras se marchaban caminando. "Mientras caminaba en hombre se percato. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con tu simbionte puesto?"

La chica tomándolo como una orden hizo que su armadura entrara en su interior y un dragón se formo volando alrededor de su hombro el hombre no pudo evitar fijarse en que la chica estaba completamente desnuda. "¿Dónde está tu ropa?"

"No la uso desde hace 4 años con el simbionte no me hace falta además el movimiento sin ropa con el simbionte es más fluido." Dijo la chica no sintiendo frio dado que el resto del simbionte estaba dentro de ella.

"Vuelve a ponértelo entonces." Dicho y hecho la chica el simbionte penetro en su cuerpo y volvió a generar la armadura.

"¿En qué consiste la próxima misión?" Le pregunto con inocencia esperando que fuera matar un Huntsmen el último fue tan excitante tanto literal como metafóricamente esa sensación una pelea a vida a muerte para ella era un sentimiento que no podía explicar su nivel de disfrute cuando encontraba un oponente fuerte era incontenible igual que cuando le hacia daño o era ella la que lo recibia.

"Vas a encontrarte con X-4." La chica se detuvo.

El hombre se viro para mirarla no lo vio per la chica bajo la máscara esbozo un gran sonrisa y coloco sus manos sobre las mejillas en una pose yandere. _"Finalmente seremos uno hermanito."_ Pensó ella emocionada ante la idea.


	26. Chapter 26

**Domingo por la noche habitación del equipo RWBY**

Weiss viste un vestido corto, blanco y sin mangas con recortes en ambos lados de su cintura. Debajo del vestido es de malla translúcida, y también lleva zapatos de tacón blancos.

Ruby llevaba un vestido rojo corto sin mangas, con un grueso cinturón negro alrededor de la cintura y bordes negros en la parte inferior, el vestido se divide verticalmente a la faja y atado con cordón negro. Debajo del vestido es de malla translúcida con un collar opaco y dobladillo, así como líneas opacas que conectan el cuello a sus hombros. También lleva medias y zapatos de tacón negro.

"¿Y con quien vas a ir?" Le pregunto Ruby a Weiss con curiosidad.

"Tengo demasiadas cosas de las que preocuparme como para pensar en chicos." Dijo ella ocultando como había sido rechazada por Neptune. "Podríamos ir juntas entonces."

"Eh…" Rubi pensó en cómo decirle a Weiss esto pero no tuvo que hacerlo.

"¿Tú tienes pareja?" Le pregunto extrañada a la líder de su equipo extrañada.

 **Mientras tanto**

Nero caminaba por los pasillos de Beacon.

" _¿Vas a ir así vestido?"_ Le pregunto Mushu como había visto a distintos jóvenes vestir de manera más apropiada para el evento.

"No te preocupes la semblanza que le copia a la chica de la que hable ayer con Barbie y Catwoman tenía una semblanza que me permite lucir la ropa que yo quiera.

"Tengo una alternativa que no precisa de malgastar una sola gota de energía en semblanzas." Propuso Mushu metiéndose dentro de Nero generando su armadura máscara incluida.

"Bueno una armadura ligera siempre es más elegante que una tipo tanque además de que el negro me favorece la figura." Dijo Nero.

" _Espera un segundo."_ Le dijo Mushu mientras la armadura se disolvía en pura biomasa negras y envolvía por completo a Nero y desasía su máscara.

"¿Qué estás?" Le pregunto no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando vio lo que planeo Mushu.

 **Habitación del equipo RWBY**

"¡¿Con él?!" Dijo Weiss sorprendida de que Nero invitara a Ruby a ir al baile con ella. "Lo sabe Yang." Le pregunto y motivos para preocuparse tenia no confiando en las intenciones de Nero.

"¿Qué? solo vamos a ir al baile juntos." Dijo Ruby no entendiendo donde estaba el problema.

"Que es tu primo eso lo primero." En realidad no sería nada raro ella recordaba como en Atlas en bailes parecidos a estos mucha gente sin pareja recurría a esta clase de cosas para no ir sola. El problema era los pensamientos que pensó que tenía Nero en su cabeza. "Y sinceramente creo que podrías aspirar a mas."

"¿Pero qué tiene de malo?" Le pregunto no entendiendo el comportamiento de Weiss si fuera Yang lo entendería pero Weiss aunque por otro lado esto quiere decir que se preocupaba por ella.

"Es egoísta, grosero, maleducado, vago, sin ningún respeto por la autoridad y pueril." Dijo Weiss enumerando varias características negativas de Nero.

"Estas exagerando y se te olvidad que le conozco desde hace más tiempo que tú." Dijo Ruby pero ella sabia como era pero siempre pensó que su primo aún con todo era hijo del su tío Qrow no podía ser tan malo.

"Lo bastante como para saber que va a venir vestido con su ropa de siempre y dirá algo como ¿por que voy a gastarme un solo duro en un traje para algo que solo voy a llevar una vez?" La puerta sonó y Weiss la abrió para no creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Nero llevaba una chaqueta negra corta manga larga que dejaba ver un camisa desfajada que tenía una cara similar a un dragón asiático emulando de la Mushu con unos toque de negro menos oscuro para formar la cara. Vestías un pantalón largo negro con unos zapatos negros como accesorio su cuello abierto.

La boca de Weiss se abrió mientras no entendía lo que veía era como un anuncio de antes y después y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo le encontraba atractivo el cómo mantenía elegancia pero sin perder su aire rebelde.

Viendo como Weiss no se apartaba Nero paso por su lado mientras ella permanecía inmóvil. Y llego hasta su prima mirándola.

"Tengo que admitirlo estas preciosa con ese vestido." Dijo Nero provocando cierto rubor en Ruby.

"Gracias tu también esa ropa te queda muy bien." Dijo Ruby mirando la ropa de Nero.

"Si bueno me la eligió un amigo." Dijo Nero incluso a él le gustaba la ropa que Mushu había generado a partir de su biomasa. _"Supongo que un arma biológica también tiene derecho a tener sentido de la moda."_

" _Me he guiado por los anuncios que saltan cada vez que entramos en esas páginas porno que visitas."_ Dijo Mushu mentalmente por su canal privado a Nero.

"En fin my lady su caballero negro ha venido a secuestrarla." Dijo Nero poniéndose a su lado y poniendo su brazo para que Ruby lo agarrara.

"Y dices que lo chistes de Yang son malos." Dijo Ruby aceptando su brazo.

"Nos vemos perra de hielo." Dijo Nero pasando al de nuevo por Weiss mientras se iban al baile eso la saco de su trance Ruby se detuvo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunto Nero.

"Weiss ¿quieres venir con nosotros?" Le ofreció Ruby para que no fuera sola.

"No tienes pareja por hacerte la difícil." Dijo Nero su suposición.

"Para tu información tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en chicos." Dijo ella de brazos cruzados.

"Te falló tú única opción ¿verdad?" Dijo Nero dando en el clavo.

"Bueno no espero por nadie así que iré con vosotros. A fin de cuentas como organizadora del evento sería inapropiado faltar y mi deber es asegurarme de que la velada sea perfecta." Dijo saliendo con ambos cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

 **En El Salón**

Yang saludo a los recién llegados antes que su expresión cambio por una de shock para pasar a preocupación al ver su hermana pequeña tomada aferrada al brazo de Nero. _"No pienses mal lo mismo Ruby es torpe porque nunca lleva tacones y Nero por primera vez en su vida está ayudando a otra persona desinteresaramente."_ Weiss se separo de los dos mientras Yang se quedo mirando. _"¡Mierda han venido juntos!"_

"Nero me sorprende que seas tan amable como para ayudar a Ruby a llegar aquí." Dijo Yang no queriendo sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

"Si bueno es lo menos que puedo hacer por la única chica que ha aceptado venir conmigo al baile." Dijo despertando el modo sobreprotector de hermana mayor sintiendo la integridad de su hermana en peligro. "¿No?"

"Si se puede decir que somos pareja." Dijo Ruby alegremente pero en parte porque quería burlarse de Yang. Luego Ruby miro a la zona de baile buscando a alguien. "¿Convenciste a Blake para venir al final?"

"Tras unas…" Yang miro a Nero que comenzó a silbar como si no tuviera nada que ver con "Complicaciones la convencí de venir."

"Genial." Dijo Ruby mientras ella iba con Nero que fue frenado por su prima que lo agarro por él brazo.

"Adelántate tengo que convencer a tu padre para que me deje salir contigo." Dijo Nero a Ruby.

"Oh porque Yang es un marimacho." Ruby concluyo el chiste de Nero explicándolo haciendo que perdiera su gracia. Pero finalmente obedeció un poco preocupada por cómo iban a acabar.

Yang miro a Nero fijamente con cara de pocos amigos "No sé que estas tramando pero escúchame bien manos a las tres y a las nueve tu torso tiene prohibido tocar su pecho mantén tu ojos con los suyos y como le partas el corazón o no amanezca en su cuarto o me entere de que le has tocado."

"¿Y cómo voy a bailar si no puedo tocarla?" Le pregunto Nero.

"No habrá ni desierto en Vacuo, cueva en la montañas de Vale, grieta en Atlas, o pantano profundo de Mistral donde puedas esconderte de mí." Le advirtió Yang como lo buscaría sin descanso.

"Vaya es una pena que no pongas el mismo empeño en buscar a tu madre." Dijo con veneno haciendo que los ojos de Yang pasaran a rojo. "Y eso sería amenazante si fuera una amenaza para mí pero no lo eres ahora si no te importa." Dijo marchándose a donde estaba Ruby seguido por los ojos de Yang que lo miraba como un halcón vigilando a su presa.

Hasta que fue sacada cuando vio a la siguiente pareja en entrar Blake y Sun.

Blake lleva un vestido corto morado vestido de cuello alto que se divide en el lado derecho y tiene un collar negro. La malla negra translúcida cubre sus hombros, pecho y espalda, y los remolinos negros decorativos cubren el lado izquierdo del vestido y continúan encima de la correa izquierda. El traje se completa con tacones negros.

Sun su único cambio era una camisa de cuello alto negra con un corbata blanca.

"Viniste." Dijo Yang a ver a Blake.

"Te debía un baile." Sun se aparto casi como una reverencia y dejo que Blake y Yang dieran su primer baile mientras bailaban su mirada estaba fija en donde estaban Nero y Ruby.

"Estoy harta." Dijo Ruby ahora que estaba con Nero en una esquina mirando a los demás.

"Acabamos de llegar." Dijo Nero no habiendo tenido tiempo para fastidiarla todavía.

"No es con Yang se comporto contigo como Weiss cuando le dije que iba a venir contigo que podría aspirar a algo mejor." Dijo Ruby como diciendo que Nero no era lo bastante bueno para ella entendía que se referían pero le molestaba.

"Porque piensan que me voy a tratar de acostarme contigo esta noche y como soy un inmaduro emocional tienen miedo de que te rompa el corazón." Dijo Nero sin rodeos causando que Ruby lo mirara antes de apartar la vista.

"No es como…si…tuvieras pensado hacerlo." Dijo no atreviéndose a establecer contacto visual con ella.

"¿Tienes ya 18?" Le pregunto Nero a su prima.

"No." Dijo ella simplemente.

"Estas a salvo entonces." Le dijo Nero mientras estaba cansado de estar de pies sin hacer nada "¿Quieres bailar?"

"Nunca he sido una chica de bailes de salón." Dijo Ruby no queriendo pasar vergüenza pero a Nero la opinión de la gente le importaba una mierda.

"¿Te crees que yo sí? ni siquiera sé bailar." Dijo Nero como nunca aprendió a bailar estado demasiado ocupado en su entrenamiento, búsqueda de venganza. _"Aunque entre bailar y la clases de sexo en Vacuo definitivamente volvería a Vacuo."_

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?" Le pregunto Ruby como si ninguno sabía bailar que es lo que iban a hacer.

"Tú quitarte eso tacones para que dejes de moverte como su fueras un pato mareado y no pises de forma no erótica, luego vamos a la pista de baile a atropellar a gente con nuestros torpes pasos de baile." Dijo Nero el plan.

"Pero estaría descalza." Dijo Ruby como eso le haría llamar la atención.

"¿Y? Yo lo estoy." Dijo Nero cuando Ruby miro a sus pies Nero había comenzado a descalzarse dejando a Ruby confusa pero finalmente accedió a quitarse sus zapatos y fueron a la pista de baile.

Y era cierto bailaron torpemente pegados con una música lenta en más de un ocasión su pies se pisaban uno a otro pero debido que ninguno llevaba zapatos pudieron hacerlo sin preocuparse todo mientras era observado por Weiss y Yang.

"No puedo creerlo." Dijo Weiss no creyendo que Nero podía tener esa clase de lado oculto en él.

"Ya somos dos." Dijo Yang viendo como Nero recibía otro pisada de Ruby sin importarle y continuaban con su baile.

"Quien iba a pensar que cuando quiere puede dejar de comportarse como un imbécil." Dijo Weiss continuando viendo la escena y porque no decirlo tenía algo de envidia.

"Diviértete el resto de la noche tu que puedes yo tengo que vigilarlo." Dijo Yang teniendo que estar pendiente de Nero.

Nero y Ruby se separaron fueron a por su calzado mientras cogieron y se fueron a la esquina mientras miraban al resto.

"Lo siento por tus pies." Dijo Ruby aunque no había nada serio.

"Yo por tus medias." Dijo mirando como parte de las medias de Ruby estaban rotas.

"Me alegra que me invitaras a venir." Dijo Ruby como se lo estaba pasando bien.

"Era esto o encerrarme en mi cuarto viendo pornografía." Dijo Nero causando que Ruby lo mirara. "¿Qué?"

"Menos mal." Dijo Ruby como Nero estaba actuando raro hoy.

"Eres la primera chica que encuentra eso bueno." Dijo Nero como mas de una se habría escandalizado.

"Ya pensaba que algo te había pasado verte actuar así no es algo que normalmente haces." Dijo Ruby como nunca había visto a Nero actuar así.

"Bueno estoy algo sentimental lo que me hace vulnerable menos mal que no soy una mujer ni homesexual aunque admito que Ren no está nada mal." Dijo Nero causando que Ruby se riera.

"No le digas a Nora o te partirá la piernas." Dijo Ruby riéndose de su humor.

"¿Os lo pasáis bien?" Pregunto Ozpin mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes.

Nero puso mala cara aun enfadado por no poder participar en el torneo. "Me voy a coger aire disfruta de la manipulación adornada con charla profunda sobre la vida." Dijo Nero mientras se puso sus pies y salió al balcón a coger aire.

 **En otro lugar**

En una habitación oscura solo iluminada por la pantalla encendida que mostraba una figura oscura.

"Ya nos has dado la misión ¿Por qué convocarnos?" Pregunto la figura encapuchada mientras miraba a su jefe con la que decía ser la hermana de Nero al lado sin usar su máscara.

" **Porque tú no iras a Vale."** Le dijo la figura con una voz distorsionada. Esa noticia sorprendió a la chica preguntándose qué planes tenía para ella.

" _No, no, no, no tan cerca no puede simplemente cambiar de idea estoy demasiado cerca."_ Dijo ella nerviosa porque el plan se alterara.

" **Ella ira sola."** Los nervios de la chica se calmaron pero no puedo evitar formar una sonrisa no solo iba a poder jugar con Nero sino que lo haría sola sin canguro si supervisión. **"Tienes una nave esperándote para llevarte a Vale."** El hombre encapuchado solo la miro antes de volver al hombre.

" **Procede como quieras captúralo o mátalo pero enfréntate a él."** Dijo la voz mientras la chica se marchaba abriéndose la puerta por la que paso antes de cerrarse todo ello con una sonrisa pese a que sabía que el vuelo a Vale iba a ser muy largo.

"Sera un duelo interesante." Dijo a la figura detrás del monitor.

" **Tú opinión."** Le pregunto queriendo saber qué opinaba del duelo.

"La he entrenado bien. Pero el brazo y las semblanzas que tiene X-4 harán que la lucha sea 40 a 60. Sin tener en cuenta los factores psicológicos y un desconocimiento del terreno." Dio su opinión del resultado.

" **¿Y si el simbionte y su semblanza hacen su trabajo?"**

"80 a 20." Dijo el encapuchado. "Pero me preocupa la psique de la chica y las consecuencias de ese enfrentamiento." A decir verdad el solo era un mercenario contratado para entrenar a la chica ya lo había hecho su opinión es que el contacto entre ambos hermanos podía ser peligroso en especial.

" **Eso no importa lo que importa es que ella obtenga los poderes de Nero para iniciar el proyecto Maiden."**

 **Vuelta a Beacon**

El equipo JNPR estaba realizando un espectacular número de baile animando la fiesta.

"No sabía que fueras tan buen bailarín." Dijo Pyrrha llevando un vestido rojo de pierna abierta sorprendida por las habilidades de Jaune mientras se inclinaba sujeta por Jaune.

"Suele pasar cuando tienes 7 hermanas." Dijo el mientras la levanta y agarraba su brazo elevándolo y la hacía girar antes de soltarla. Jaune llevaba un smokin negro con bordes rojos al igual que pajarita.

Mientras Nero decidió que tenía suficiente y se marcho de allí seguido por Ruby.

"¿Te vas ya?" Le pregunto Ruby mientras se dirigía con él a la puerta.

"Nunca me ha gustado mucho los sitios con mucha gente pero tengo hambre." Dijo Nero que habia aguantado bastante sintiendo que había cumplido.

"La cafetería está cerrada." Dijo Ruby como lo iba a tener difícil.

"No hace falta sé hacer pizzas." Dijo Nero mientras se acercaba a fuera.

Cuando se marchaban Ruby fue agarrada por Yang. "Quieta ahí jovencita le debes a tu hermana un baile."

"Haces esto para que no me quede a solas con Nero ¿verdad?" Le pregunto Ruby mientras era arrastrada a un baile con su hermana.

"¿Qué estás diciendo que necesito una excusa para bailar con mi hermanita?" Le pregunto con Ruby mirándola interrogativa. –Suspiro- "Solo quiero protegerte."

"¿Por qué no podéis confiar en Nero?" Le pregunto Ruby ella tenía esperanza en él confiaba como cuando llegara el momento Nero haría lo correcto.

 **Nero**

Mientras Nero se marchaba se percato de algo que se movía por el tejado. Nero activo su semblanza de visión para ver el aura de una persona dirigirse a la Torre de Sistema de Transmisión Intercontinental.

"Que nombre más largo no podíamos haberlo llamado simplemente CTT." Dijo Nero mientras se dirigió detrás de la figura.

Cuando Nero llego encontró a un guardia de Atlas inconsciente "Oh si echa a un guardia vestido de blanco con armadura brillante donde las flores verdes se camuflara también que nadie se dará cuenta." Dijo con sarcasmo.

"El método más rápido para llegar a la torre seria el ascensor pero debo ser más rápido alguna idea." Pregunto Nero a su yo interno.

"Escala la torre." Le recomendó Mushu.

"Bueno puedo usar mi devil bringer como gancho así que." Dijo Nero pero Mushu tenía una idea mejor.

"¿Recuerdas el videojuego Protorype?" Le pregunto Mushu.

"Si por." Dijo Nero cuando entendió lo que quería decir Nero concentro biomasa en sus pies antes de realizar una salto de 10 metros de altura y agarrare a la torre. Entoce comenzo a correr mientras la biomasa de sus pies se movía en un flujo constante permitiendo a Nero corre sin caerse. "Yo 1 física 452." Dijo Nero corriendo por la torre hacia arriba. "Oye Mushu ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" Dijo maravillado por las ventajas de su simbionte.

"Me romperías el corazón con el tiempo." Dijo Mushu siguiendo el sentido del humor de Nero.

"Mira quien ha aprendió a tener sentido del humor." Dijo mientras seguía a su destino.

 **En el interior de la CTT**

Cinder llevaba un traje negro de infiltración compuesto por una chaqueta sin mangas que mostraban parte de su pecho, guantes largos, botas de tacón de aguja, una máscara negra, y varias correas en sus pantalones sujetando una especie de cartuchos también tenían una especie de material semejante a piedra en sus piernas y antebrazos.

Estaba sentada tecleando el código para introducir el virus cuando fue interrumpida al escuchar un mensaje por su auricular.

"Uno de los invitados de la fiesta se va." Dijo Emerald causando a Cinder suspirar.

"¿Cual?" Pregunto mientras seguía tecleando.

"Ironwood." Oyó al otro lado del transmisor.

"Supongo que el general tuvo bastante diversión por esta noche." Oyó comentar a Mercury al otro lado. "¿Debemos intervenir?"

En la pantalla apareció una pieza de ajedrez que representaba a la reina de color negro. Y se traslado a todas las pantallas de la habitación. "No ya he…" Cinder fue interrumpida cuando un chico con una armadura ligera y mascará rompió el cristal entrando en la torre.

"La próxima vez cojo la escaleras. Oh mierda qué coño me pasa puedo pensar una mejor frase que…esa" Dijo fijándose en la mujer que tenía delante. "Whoa una gata ladrona." Nero mira su escote claro que el uniforme negro ceñido no tiene nada que envidiar a su busto. "¿Puedo ser tu murciélago? Claro si eres más de Marvel entonces puedo se tu araña." Dijo Nero mientras Cinder se acerco a él lentamente poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y bajarla despacio tocándolo lentamente.

"Oh te ponen las referencia de ruptura de la cuarta pared ¿eh?" Dijo Nero no poniéndose en guardia dejando que se acercara y entonces ella de la nada hizo aparecer dos espadas obsidianas negras y clavarla en el pecho de Nero.

Nero se parito en pedazos como si fuera un espejo después de usar la apariencia de Nero mientras Cinder quedo sorprendida por esto. Entonces vio a Nero al otro lado de la habitación. "Doble penetración era primera cita ¡So pervertida!"

Cinder disipo sus espadas y agarro de su muslo un frasco que se transformaron en cristales y lanzárselos a Nero. Que convoco el brazo espectral y lo uso como escudo para quitarlo.

"Lazas cristales a la peña joder lo tuyo sí que es mala leche." Dijo Nero mientras convocaba sus pistolas y comenzó a dispara contra Cinder que bloqueo casa disparo con su mano desnuda mientras sus ojos y parte de sus ropa por los pies y brazos se iluminaba como si fuera roca fundida.

Mientras volvía a convocar sus espadas y saltaba hacia atrás para en el aire unirlas y formar un arco y generar tres flechas.

"Espera sino tiene cuerda entonces ¿como disp…" Las flechas volaban hacia ellas pero Nero disparo contra ella destrozándolas pero Cinder de nuevo ilumino sus ojos y los fragmentos de sus restos se afilaron y volaron hacia Nero que bloqueo con su brazo de nuevo sin moverse un solo centímetro.

Cinder deshizo su arco volviendo a las espadas.

"O te va el rollo Archer Fate/Stay Night." Dijo Nero utilizando semblanza de rayos en sus manos que se concentraron en sus manos mientras adquieran las formas de dos katanas compuestas exclusivamente de energía lumínica. "A mí me va Wars Star." Dijo Nero agarrando sus espadas de forma invertida. "En especial es agarre inverso forma V Shien. Aunque creo que esto se podría considerar mas Quincy o Chakra elemento rayo." Cinder ataco sin pensárselo dos veces.

Las cuatro espadas chocaron mientras Cinder miraba a su oponente y Nero a su escote. "¿Tu pecho se mueve a cámara lenta o son imaginaciones mías?"

Ambos se separaron Cinder intento cortar con su mano derecha apuntando a la cabeza de Nero que paro colocando su espada derecha delante en diagonal cuando paro el choque Cinder ataco con su espada izquierda Nero alzo su espadas izquierda para blqouear antes de cambia el agarre y buscar el corte horizonta con Cinder echándose hacia atrás para bloquear.

" _Confirmado se mueve a cámara lenta."_ Dijo Nero viendo como se contraria junto con el movimiento. Solo para Cinder atacara descendiendo las dos espadas con Nero apartándolas con las suyas.

" _El hecho de que puedas pelear mirando su escote es sorprendente."_ Dijo Mushu mentalmente a Nero mientras el cambiaba atacaba con sus espadas en un doble movimiento ascendente con Cinder colocando sus espadas en como una X para bloquear.

" _No tienes ni idea de los años de entrenamiento que he tardado en lograr ese resultado."_ Dijo Nero orgulloso de sí mismo. Cinder elevo als hojas de Nero y bajo sus espadas para cortar su estomago Nero deshizo su espadas y los rayos volaron a Cinder electrocutándola dejándola abierta para que Nero invocara su brazo y la mandara a estrellarse contra el ascensor presionada por su brazo espectral.

"Soy…AAARGARA." Nero se quejo cuando su devil bringer al entrar en contacto con Cinder absorbió y reprodujo algo más que su semblanza el brazo brillo como nunca antes había brillado disolviéndose debido a que Nero se retorcía en el suelo con un haz de luz azul en su ojo que solo una persona reconoció. "¿Qué?" Cinder quedo perpleja todavía podía sentir el poder de la Maiden de Otoño dentro de ella y la parte faltante entonces como era posible que él tuviera el mismo poder siendo varón. Pero su sorpresa se volvió una sonrisa cuando vio la oportunidad que se le presentaba si la teoría que había formulado era correcta tendría más poder incluso antes de recibir la mitad faltante.

Ella convoco bajo los pies de Nero un círculo que comenzó a brillar mientras el chico estaba sufriendo cuando iba a explotar la armadura de Nero de la espalda desplego una biomasa que se anclo a la pared como una tela de araña arrastrándole fuera de la explosión.

Cuando Cinder iba a reanudar la lucha la puerta del ascensor se abrió revelando al General Ironwood haciendo que la mujer se marcara un Batman y desapareciera de la escena dejando solo a Nero.

"Es extraño noto una nueva fuente de energía no es una semblanza pero no se como describirla." Dijo Mushu a Nero.

"Me…quema…por…dentro." Dijo Nero dolorido levantándose para ver al general.

"No te muevas." Nero alzo su dedo central mientras salto por la ventana dejando a Ironwood llamar a refuerzos.

Nero ahora estaba cayendo desde varios metros en caída libre mientras activo su visión para ver a la mujer que corría en dirección al baile.

 **Con Cinder**

Cinder se dirgio al baile despojándose de su máscara mientras grifos amarillos surgían mientras movía sus brazos y finalmente esa luz la envolvía transformando su traje de infiltración en un vestido negro mientras entraba en la habitación.

Mientras buscaba a Mercury alguien la agarro cuando ella vio al responsable vio al chico con el que estaba peleando en la torre utilizando la ropa con la que vino al baile. "¿Me concede este baile?"

"Estoy buscando a mis compañeros de equipo si no te importa." Dijo ella tratando de quitar su mano pero él no la soltaba.

"No voy a soltarte así que podemos hacer una escena y esperar a que Ironwood mande a sus soldaditos de plástico o simplemente podemos bailar." Dijo Nero con Cinder manteniendo su cara fría coloco su mano en el pecho de Nero y pasando su otra mano por su detrás del cuello de Nero comenzaron un baile lento sin moverse del sitio.

"Sabes creo que te has equivocado la de la torre es Rapunzel o La Bella Durmiente pero si las películas de Disney no metían la cazafortunas de Cenicienta estaba en el baile de hecho va a ser media noche tendrías que irte no venir aquí." Dijo Nero colocando sus manos en las en la espalda de Cinder.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando había salido a empolvarme la nariz." Le dijo ella con una calma y serenidad.

"Oh ¿quieres jugar? Bien ahora solo hay dos chicas en toda la academia que tienen el pelo negro y ojos dorados y tú estabas vestida con un traje de gata ladrona pero no tenias la orejas irónico ¿verdad?" Dijo Nero mientras continuaban con su baile.

"Te aseguro que no tengo la más remota idea de que me estás hablando." Dijo ella negando las acusaciones.

"¿Sabes que lo único que llevabas puesto es un antifaz? ni te cambiaste el peinado y esos trozo de piedras que llevas en el vestido es el mismo que llevabas allá arriba apuesto a que también se iluminan junto con tus ojos dorados. "Así que mi única pregunta es ¿por qué sigues pensado que soy gilipollas?"

"Supongamos en el hipotético caso que tienes razón ¿Por qué no denunciarme?" Le pregunto por curiosidad. _"¿Tan arrogante eres como para creer que puedes detenerme tu solo?"_ Dijo Cinder encontrándolo divertido que pensara eso pero ahora conocía la habilidades de su brazo como podía convocar otro como su semblanza era la electricidad o eso pensaba y ahora tenía parte del poder de una maiden pero como hacerle ser su ultimo pensamiento para que el poder viniera a ella. _"Supongo que tendré que darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa."_

"Eso que llevabas puesto tiene mucho que ver." Dijo Nero. "Si hipotéticamente ¿fueras tú la que estaba en esa torre?" Nero le siguió el juego.

"Y ¿Cómo podría ese intruso comprar tu silencio?" Le pregunto.

"No tengo mucha imaginación ¿Por qué no me ayudas?" Le dijo aunque Cinder intuía lo que quería a cambio.

"¿Dinero?" Le pregunto.

"Viene y va" Dijo Nero pensativo por un momento.

"En cuanto ese individuo haya obtenido lo que quiere esa persona de la torre te producirá una muerte lenta dolorosa por la que le suplicaras que ponga fin a tú miseria." Dijo ella trantando de sonar amenázate pero con voz seductora.

"¿Y mientras tanto?" Le pregunto Nero con curiosidad mientras la canción estaba a punto de terminar.

"El problema es que dicha persona no sabe si la persona que tiene delante es de confianza ¿como sabe que esa persona cumplirá su parte?" Dijo Cinder como aún si accedía a rebajarse a eso como él mantendría su parte del trato.

"No lo sabe y por eso esa persona tendrá que hacer que la desee tanto que piense que no puede perderla por nada del mundo que cada segundo que pase con ella es lo más maravilloso que le ha pasado en la vida siendo la única que le importe." Dijo Nero como no lo sabía y dependía de ella mientas acercaba su labios al hablarle.

"En ese caso tendré que hacerte mío." Dijo ella buscando más que a él el poder de una maiden que residía en él si podía ser más poderosa no le importaba lo que tuviera que sacrificar a fin de cuentas el fin justifica el medio.

"¿No quieres decir suyo?" Le pregunto Nero como había perdido el hilo y el también cuando ella junto sus labios con los suyos.

 **Habitación de Nero**

Nero abrió la puerta de su habitación como pudo mientras intercambiaba saliva con Cinder cuando entraron ella cerró la puerta con su pie y avanzaron a su cama. Tirándose en ella colocándose arriba de Cinder.

" _Eh…vamos a arriesgar la vidas de miles de personar solo por una noche de sexo."_ Dijo Mushu cortando el rollo a Nero que se separo de ella quedando pensativo.

"¿ _Desde cuando me importa la gente?"_ Dijo Nero no importándole nada como buen misántropo de hecho odiaba a la mayoría.

" _Una cosa es que no te importe y otra ser el causante."_ Le dijo Mushu

 _"Ella seria la causante no yo."_ Dijo Nero preguntadose por que estaba teniendo esta conversación.

" _Serias cómplice por omisión de testimonio."_ Le dijo Mushu como en cierto modo si seria culpa suya.

" _¿Desde cuándo eres mi consciencia? ¿y cuando estudiaste derecho?"_ Le pregunto Nero como se estaba oponiendo a esto.

" _Solo señalo lo que podía pasar."_ Dijo Mushu como sus actos tendrías consecuencias.

"¿Quizás tienes…" Cinder se quito su vestido mostrando su piel desnuda a Nero que solo miro al cielo o intentaba mirar dentro de sí mismo. "A la mierda." Dijo Nero sabía que esto solo iba a ser una noche pero llevaba meses y por desgracias o fortuna iba a cobrárselo con Cinder.

 **En el salón de Baile**

"Ya tendría que estar aquí." Dijo Emerald que llevaba un vestido verde cuello alto con un fajín negro.

"¿Cree que le ha pasado algo?" Pregunto Mercury que llevaba un traje cuyos bordes eran de color amarillo al igual que la pajarita que portaba.

Emerald activo su comunicador. "Cinder todo va…" Fue interrumpida por un grito que no espero escuchar.

"Siiiiiii." Oyó gritar a Cinder entre suspiros.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto Emerald extrañada por lo que estaba escuchando y sabia lo que era pero no podía creerlo.

"No pa…sa nadaaaaa." Fue de nuevo interrumpida por si misma.

 **Habitación de Nero.**

Cinder traba de mantener la compostura en la cama de Nero completamente desnuda mientras la cabeza de Nero estaba entre sus piernas. Ella trato de mantener la compostura pero era bueno muy bueno lentamente lamia, chupaba o mordía buscando las distintas reacciones de Cinder.

Nero tal como le enseño su maestra que se tomara su tiempo aprendiera de su presa y cuando ya supiera su patrón sus puntos débiles hazla sufrir hasta que desesperada te pida que la saques de sufrimiento había terminado con su boca, con su pecho y no había terminado. "Li..gero cam…bio." Dijo Cinder que ya harta cogió su auricular y lo tiro.

"Sabes qué." Nero comenzó a besar su cuello antes de mirarla a los ojos mientras ponía sus manos delante de su cara sin llegar a tocarla solo para sentir cuanto se le aceleraba la respiración. "Van a querer un explicación." Cinder acerco sus labios a los suyo para un intercambio de besos cortos "Yo no tengo que dar explicaciones a mis subordinados." Dijo ella empujando a Nero para colocarse ella arriba.

"¿Quieres jugar? "Le pregunto Nero.

"Me encantan los juegos y yo nunca pierdo." Le dijo manteniendo la posición dominante.

Nero se levitánto poniéndose cara a cara con ella. "A mí no ha nacido quien pueda domarme." Dijo Nero encarándola.

Cinder sonrió "El que diga me rindo pierde." El duelo empezó con una beso con labios y dientes abiertos cayendo Nero de espaldas mientras sus manos pasaba de la espalda de Cinder a sus nalgas.


	27. Chapter 27

Nero abrió los ojos con la típica pereza que hay al despertarse noto algo en su espalda cuando miro su torso vio dos brazos envueltos en su torso y la sensación de algo suave a su espalda así como el cosquilleo del aire detrás. "Nunca pensé que fuera de esas de dormir abrazados." Dijo Nero levantándose los brazos de Cinder estaba aun en el cuándo soltaron Nero vio a Cinder durmiendo con su piel parcialmente tapada por las sabanas.

Nero miro su devil bringer recordando como la toco aquella noche antes de practicar el sexo con ella.

"¿Tienes idea de que paso cuando la toque a noche?" Le pregunto Nero a Mushu.

" _Mientras intercambiaste saliva con tu boca con la suya sufriste un aumento de dopamina causada por el placer de estar a punto de realizar el acto sexual y motivado por tu derrota a manos de tu maestra cincuentona en Vacuo a la que no pudiste satisfacer lo que te ha generado un trauma por el cual intenta complacer a toda mujer que practica el sexo contigo. Después aumento la serotonina por que por fin después de meses conseguiste copular con otra mujer no obstante tu nivel de endorfinas solo subió ligeramente por tu culminación del acto y el trabajo bien hecho al conseguir satisfacerla sexualmente prueba de ello el que ahora yazca en tu cama."_ Pensó Mushu dejando a Nero pasmado.

"Yo me refería a cuando absorbí su semblanza en la torre." Dijo Nero. "Espera ¿Lo viste todo?" Le pregunto antes de recordar que era una pregunta estúpida Mushu era su simbionte y funcionaba como una parásito por supuesto que lo vio todo.

" _Tu técnica no tiene nada que envidiarle a un actor porno, de hecho tú lo haces lento y tomándote tu tiempo."_ Dijo Mushu haciendo las comparativas con los videos de Nero.

"Ellos va a pelo yo y como me decía mi maestra." Dijo Nero recordando sus palabras.

" _Nero tomate tu tiempo aprende de tu presa y cuando ya sepas su patrón sus puntos débiles hazla sufrir hasta que desesperada te pida que la saques de sufrimiento pero siempre recuerda debes hacerla sentirse amada al igual que una prostituta ese hombre al que sirve debes hacerle creer que pese a que te pague es el único hombre en todo Renmant capaz de proporcionarte ese placer que nadie más puede darte."_

" _No lo entiendo tu nunca has amado entonces como puedes saber lo que es esa sensación."_ Le pregunto Mushu preguntándose que era esa sensación.

"No lo sé y por eso me esfuerzo tanto." Nero no creía en el amor por eso tenía que esforzarse tanto en la cama para conseguir dar algo que no podía dar al alguien lo que le llevaba a una constante búsqueda de superación irónicamente al ser un escéptico del amor estaba condenado a algo que nunca iba a encontrar.

"Y eso no es exactamente así. Vamos a ver no creo en el amor pero si se cuento algo me gusta por las sensaciones me gustaba estar con mi familia." Dijo Nero recordando a los X.

" _Estas hablando de las Armas-X."_ Concluyo Mushu.

"Si teníamos nuestro mas nuestros menos alguno con otro nos llevábamos fatal pero al final éramos una familia todos juntos creíamos que mientras nos tuviéramos los unos a los otros estaría bien pero luego bueno no todas la historias tienen un final feliz." Dijo Nero recordando cuando lo encontró muertos jurando vengar su muertes antes de fugarse con la mujer que lo salvo.

"¿Con quién estás hablando?" Oyó decir detrás de él a una voz que no pertenecía a Mushu.

Nero dio la vuelta para ver a Cinder acostada de lado mirándolo.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí?" Le pregunto Nero extrañado.

"Asegurarme de que recuerdas nuestro trato." Dijo ella poniendo la mano sobre su almohada.

"Te refieres sexo a cambio de no decirle a nadie que eras tú la que estaba en esa torre anoche." Le pregunto Nero. "Si mis labios están sellados."

"Y hablando de anoche gane." Dijo Nero sonriendo orgulloso de sí mismo.

"No recuerdo haber dicho me rindo." Dijo Cinder estaba vez coló su mano como apoyo bajo su cuello mientras estaba lo bastante para que parte de la sabana callera para dejar ver uno de sus pechos.

"Tu baba cayendo y tu rostro dormido como un bebe decían lo contrario además conseguí sexo cualquiera vería eso como victoria." Dijo Nero como anoche era su victoria.

"Admito que fuiste una sorpresa." Dijo Cinder no esperando quedar tan complacida con él.

"Bueno adiós." Le dijo Nero tirándole su vestido de anoche para que se lo pusiera y se fuera.

"¿Me estas hechando de tu cama?" Le pregunto viéndolo como un acto de locura muchos hombres y mujeres matarían por esa oportunidad.

"Oh…ya veo." Dijo Nero dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"¿El qué?" Le pregunto Cinder.

"Tu pensaste que esto sería como las películas chico conoce a chica sexo nos enamoramos y nos casamos luego vienen los créditos que cortan la parte de la película cuando tenemos una crisis intentamos remediarlo con un hijo no funciona no divorciamos estamos a tortas por la custodia por que se que si te lo llevas tu tendré que pagarte su manutención más una pensión compensatoria." Dijo Nero además no era la primera vez que alguien que lo probaba quería mas de él el resto de su vida.

"Mira yo quería sexo tú mi silencio ambos obtuvimos lo que queríamos." Nero se quedo pensativo. "Ahora yo volveré a mi vida tú…al lo que sea que sea que hagas la verdad no me importa." Dijo Nero cuando su scroll sonó y miro quien era.

"Ozpin." Dijo haciendo que los ojos de Cinder se abrieran. "Proxeneta de mi vida. ¿Qué quieres?" Dijo escuchando por el otro lado "Que quieres verme sabes en circunstancia normales te mandaría a la mierda pero eres mi pretexto perfecto para escapar de la situación incómoda en la que me encuentro." Dijo Nero colgando mientras miraba a Cinder.

"Tranquila no diré nada aunque no lo parezca soy un hombre de palabra." Dijo Nero saliendo en desnudo por la puerta.

Entonces Cinder vio como la habría de nuevo vestido con su ropa de siempre pero su chaleco rojo había sido remplazado por uno negro siendo Mushu para camuflar a Nero. "Por cierto si no estás cuando venga te lo agradecería."

Cinder se rio "¿Me estas echando a mí?"

"Eh si hubiera sido tu habitación simplemente me habría ido por la ventana en cuanto te hubieras quedo dormida en lugar de pasar por esta situación incómoda." Nero volvió a cerrar la puerta.

La puerta volvio a ser abierta "Y si vas a romper algo no me importa nada de lo que hay aquí es mío excepto…Nero empleo su devil bringer y convoco el brazo espectral que se estiro hasta para recoger su cuchillo. "Nos vemos."

Cinder se quedo quieta _"Esta bien el tiene razón esto no era más que un fin para un medio me rebaje a tener sexo con él a cambio de su silencio estoy bien estoy bien."_ Cinder cogió las sabanas y las rompió. "¡El me hecha a mi yo soy la que lo hecha a él!

 _"No estoy interesada en ti y por muy satisfactoria que fuera esa anoche sigues teniendo algo que yo quiero ese brazo tuyo fue capaz de reproducir el poder de una Maiden eso es lo quiero de ti si funciona igual entonces será mío seré mas poderosa incluso que una Maiden común cuando tenga la parte restante de La Fall Maiden y para ello cuando llegue el día dentro de poco seras mi primera víctima te torturare hasta que sea tu único pensamiento y entonces tal como dije pondré fin a tu miseria."_ Pensó satisfecha pero por algún motivo se sintió rara y miro la sabana destrozada preguntándose porque lo había hecho la duda entro en su mente el por qué de su reacción tan violenta y recordó el tacto y la sensación que le producía Nero le hizo sentirse no como una noche de sexo mas sino amada ella negó con la cabeza se lo oyó decir a él mismo no creía en el amor era más sensato de lo que parecía atribuyo su reacción a su orgullo de hembra herida por ser solo una más de su lista.

Pero se dio cuenta de dos cosas y la preocupación vino.

" _Dijo que era un hombre de palabra."_ Dijo recordando que iba a ver a Ozpin pero Cinder se dio cuenta de que apenas lo conocía. _"Tendría que haberle cortado el cuello."_

 **Despacho de Ozpin**

"Nero gracias por venir." Dijo Ozpin agradeciendo que pusiera fin a la discusión de Ironwood y Glynda.

"¿Por qué estabas en la torre anoche?" Le pregunto Ironwood a Nero directamente y sin rodeos.

"¿Yo?" Dijo Nero señalándose a sí mismo.

"Eres el único con un brazo azul brillante." Le señalo el general.

"Yo pensaba que eras estúpido que más cosas no has estado ocultando." Dijo Nero mirando interrogativamente al general.

"Esto es serio mis hombre identificaron a una mujer colarse anoche." Dijo Ironwood los informes que había recibido de sus hombres cuando recobraron la consciencia.

"Bien os lo contare." Dijo Nero dispuesto a hablar.

"Me iba yo después de comportarme como un perfecto caballero note una perturbación en La Fuerza y entonces fui a la torre y vi como habían vapuleado a esos sacos de boxeo que este llama hombres y me adentre en ella encontrándome al intruso y tras una breve lucha escapo cuando aquí el aguafiestas entro." Dijo Señalando a Ironwood en la frase final.

"Entonces al verlo le alce el dedo así." Dijo haciéndolo un corte de mangas al general.

"Y fui a perseguirla pero había desaparecido y entonces la vi a ella." Dijo Nero añadiendo una pausa dramática. "A una pobre chica de Haven a la que su novio había dejado la noche del baile por su mejor amiga llorando sola indefensa vulnerable y por si no habéis notado la sonrisa en mi rostro." Dijo Nero señalando su cara. "La consolé."

"¿Y?" Le pregunto el general.

"La...consolé." Nero lo repitió más lento haciendo que los adultos lo entendieran Glynda negó con la cabeza, Ozpin suspiro y la furia del general se veía en sus expresiones faciales.

"Viste un intruso, se te escapo y en vez de informar a las autoridades." Ironwood retraso su costentación lo bastante para ser interrumpido por Nero.

"Me dirigía a eso por eso me dirigí al baile para informar al albino." Dijo señalando a Ozpin con su mano.

"¿Y por qué no me dijiste a mi?" Pregunto Ironwood como él era el más responsable en esa torre y podía haberle informado para ayudarlo.

"Porque tu aquí como he dicho activa y por pasiva no pintas una mierda." Dijo Nero aun no entendiendo que hacia Ironwood aquí ni el director de Haven ni Shade estaban por que el sí.

"¡Y creíste que era más importante manipular a una chica para tener relaciones sexuales con ella que neutralizar a una posible amenaza!" Dijo Ironwood no creyéndose lo que le estaba contando.

"Me creerías si te dijera que si." Le pregunto Nero al general que frunció su ceño.

"¿Pero es que no te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?" Le pregunto a pesar de que sabía que no.

"Está claro que no." Dijo Nero pasando completamente.

"¿Por que lo sigues dejando estar aquí?" Esta vez paso a Ozpin.

"El no quiere estar aquí representa todo lo que no es un Huntsmen vio una amenaza y ni siquiera se la tomo en serio si no fuera posible diría que en realidad lo haces tan mal a propósito ni siquiera tu padre es tan irresponsable." Dijo Ironwood Qrow no era santo de su devoción ni el suyo pero por lo menos siempre se tomo su deberes y obligaciones en serio cuando la situación lo requerria.

"Es increíble que diga esto pero estoy de acuerdo salvo en lo de llamar al pajarraco responsable acostarse con una puta sin condón no lo llamaría yo responsable." Dijo Nero ajeno a la verdad de su origen.

"¿Te tomas alguna vez algo en serio?" Le pregunto Glynda.

"La intolerancia a la lactosa y la impotencia sexual a los 19 con eso no se juega." Dijo con la última parte mirando al escote de la profesora.

Ironwood negó con la cabeza era una causa perdida "Me rindo." Dijo simplemente.

-suspiro- "Nero confió en que pese a tu actividad nocturna." Dijo Ozpin esperando poder sacar algo útil.

"Que conste que no he faltado a mi palabra fue sexo consentido." Dijo Nero.

" _En realidad la chantajeaste no se puede decir que sea consentido."_ Dijo Mushu en su cabeza encontrando el pero.

"¿Tienes algo más que añadir? Y no me refiero a eso háblame de la intrusa." Le dijo Ozpin.

"¿Estaba con alguien? ¿Te resulto familiar?" Le pregunto Glynda al chico.

"No." Nero negó con la cabeza "Usaba una máscara llevaba un escotazo que enseñaba mas carne que el tuyo y atacaba con cristales así que asumo que tenia la regla y su ropa se iluminaba cuando lo usaba." Explico Nero no dando la identidad.

"Salvo por el cristal suena como la mujer con la que me enfrente la noche que conocí a Ruby." Dijo Glynda como esa mujer usaba ropa que se iluminaba.

"Incrustar el dust en la ropa es una técnica antigua. Podría haber sido cualquiera." Dijo el general como no era un pista solida.

"Todo esto es muy fascinante pero no para mí ¿me puedo ir ya?" Dijo Nero aburrido de estar ahí.

"Adelante." Ozpin le permitió marcharse y Nero subió al ascensor.

"Dime que se te ha quitado esa idea de la cabeza. No puedes hacerle absorber el poder de una Maiden ya lo has visto es irresponsable sin respeto por la autoridad." Dijo el general como Nero no había demostrado ni ser digno ni estar preparado además de ser una amenaza.

"Sé que quieres a aqui Nero por si la transferencia falla y que sea nuestro plan de contingencia pero James tiene razón ese poder trae una gran responsabilidad Nero no es esa clase de persona y aun no sabemos si su brazo puede duplicar el poder de una Maiden a fin de cuentas es varón no tenemos ni idea de lo que podría pasar." Dijo Glynda coincidiendo con Ironwood como Nero no había demostrado ser la persona que necesitaban solo estaba ahí por su habilidad y ni siquiera era un seguro era más un arma de destrucción masiva.

"Me gustaría considerar todas la opciones pero nos vendría bien algo de tranquilidad y el Señor Branwen está muy molesto por no haberle dejado participar en el torneo por no hablar de que apenas sale de aquí." Dijo como Nero durante las últimas semanas había estado más irritable y se puede asumir que su comportamiento en el baile puede ser algo circunstancial.

"¿Y si le dejamos salir a aliviar el estrés?" Propuso Glynda lo que causo que los dos hombres la miraran.

"Ya lo hizo anoche y no le ha mejorado el comportamiento." Dijo Ironwood pensando que se refería a que Nero practicara el sexo otra vez.

"No me refiero a eso podemos mandarle a una misión de buscar y destruir para que se desquite con los grimms estará lejos y nosotros podremos tratar de resolver la situación." Dijo Glynda como seria quitarse a alumno problemático de hecho temía que debido a no participar decidiera pelear con su compañeros de clase en sparring de forma algo brutal.

"Si le mandamos nosotros se va a negar." Dijo Ironwood como no estaba por la labor de recibir ordenes.

"Tengo una idea." Dijo Ozpin mientras meditaba donde mandar a Nero tenía que ser cerca pero lejos y tenía el sitio perfecto.

 **Más Tarde**

"Venga ya ni me ha dado tiempo de ir al baño" Pregunto Nero que podía cambiar de aquí a un par de minutos. De hecho el único cambio en el despacho era la ausencia de Glynda y Ozpin.

"Nero lo siento no hemos sido justo contigo con lo del Torneo te hemos privado de una oportunidad que tienen todos los estudiantes independientemente de su sexo, edad o raza y no he apreciado tu esfuerzo por mantenerte fiel a tu palabra." Dijo Ozpin siendo compresivo o aparentándolo.

"¿Me estas lamiendo el culo?" Pregunto Nero que es exactamente lo que quería.

"Y por eso en lo que los estudiantes de primero realizan sus primeras misiones desde este instante como tu director te autorizo a tomarte unas vacaciones." Dijo Ozpin al chico

"¡¿Tengo vacaciones?!" Dijo Nero confuso ni siquiera siendo verano. "¿Quieres decir que puedo ir a donde me dé la gana sin toque de queda, ni gps, y la bomba en mi cabeza desactivada?" Le pregunto lo que más le interesaba.

"Si." Dijo Ozpin.

"Pues adiós tengo que coger una nave a una soleada playa preferiblemente una en la que se pueda hacer topless y solo para enfatizar no me refiero a mí." Dijo Nero sus planes esperando una reacción.

Ozpin asintió "Muy bien puedes ir a donde quieras. Excepto a Montaña Glenn." Le advirtio Ozpin.

"No bromeo el General Ironwood y yo mismo lo hablamos puedes ir a cualquier parte excepto Montaña Glenn es mas tú padre insistió mucho en que jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia pusieras un pie en Montaña Glenn." Dijo Ozpin mirando a Nero sin mostrar emoción Nero también lo miro a él.

 **Después**

Nero bajo del Bullhead a tierra llevaba unas gafas de sol que le había robado a Coco y llevaba una camisa negra con piñas en ella junto con un pantalón corto blanco y sandalias.

Mientras caminaba con Mushu al lado por las ruinas de la ciudad de lo que antaño se conocía como Montaña Glenn.


	28. Chapter 28

**Beacon**

El equipo RWBY estaba en su habitación cuando recibieron un paquete del padre de Ruby y Yang en el recipiente cilíndrico surgió Zwei la reacciones fueron distintas con Ruby alegrándose de su mascota con ellos en un principio Weiss estaba escéptica pero finalmente se rindió a los encantos del perro mientras Blake debido a su naturaleza fauno no reacciono bien eludiendo al perro. Del mismo tubo salieron varias latas de comida para perro junto con un abrelatas solucionando el problema de lo que iba a comer mientras sus dueñas estaban fuera durante su primera misión pero Ruby no pudo separarse de él y lo metió en su mochila mientras ella y su equipo partieron hacia el lugar donde iban a elegir su primera misión.

Diversos alumnos se encontraban reunidos a excepción de uno en particular mientras el director enfrente de los alumnos de las cuatro academias produjo su discurso.

"Hoy nos encontramos juntos, unidos. Mistal, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale Los cuatro Reinos de Remnant. Este dia hace ochenta años atrás aproximadamente, La guerra más grande que el mundo ha conocido llego a su fin. Fue una guerra de ignorancia de codicia y de opresión.

Una guerra que era mucho más que las líneas de las frontera o de quien comerciaba con quien. Sino por la propia idea del individualismo. Pelamos por incontables razones una de las cuales fue la destrucción de todas las formas de arte o de expresión y eso fue algo que muchos no podían apoyar por esa razón aquellos que se opusieron a esta tiranía comenzaron a nombrar a sus hijos con uno de los aspectos centrales del arte mismo.

Un color esa fue la forma de demostrar que ellos no iban a tolerar tamaña opresión y tampoco las generaciones y esa fue una tendencia que se mantiene hasta hoy. Nosotros motivamos el individualismo, el expresionismo y la unidad en la diversidad. Como dije hoy nos encontramos juntos unidos pero esta unión no podrá existir sin esfuerzo. Por eso hoy mientras el resto del mundo Los Huntsman y Huntress se encargaran de defenderla.

Como estudiantes de primer año se les asignara junto a un Huntsman o Huntress profesional una misión. Algunos de ustedes puede que sean llevados fuera del reino por varios días otros trabajaran dentro de los muros. Pero no importa que camino elijan. Recuerden mantenerse a salvo, recuerden su entrenamiento y recuerden dar su mayor esfuerzo." El público aplaudió mientras se dirigió a buscar su primera misión.

"¡Esto es perfecto!" Dijo Ruby emocionada. "Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es elegir un Huntsmen que trabaje en el sureste." Dijo Ruby como así podrían buscar la base de operaciones de Torchwick y el White Fang.

"Si. Lo acompañaremos durante el día desapareceremos por la noche." Dijo Yang el plan viéndolo fácil.

"Busquemos Buscar y Destruir." Sugirió Weiss como esa misión se adaptaba más a lo que buscaba podrían matar a los grimm por el día y la mayoría tenían lugar fuera de los reinos.

"Aquí vamos el cuadrante cinco necesita una limpieza de grimms." Dijo Ruby la primera que encontraron.

"Bueno estas en el sudoeste." Dijo Blake como era lo que buscaban.

"Suena perfecta." Dijo Yang en su actitud jovial.

Ruby selección la pantalla táctil seguido de un teclado donde introdujo el nombre de su equipo.

Letras de la pantalla.

 **Misión ya asignada.**

"Maravilloso." Dijo Weiss con sarcasmo.

"¿Alguna otra idea?" Pregunto Blake.

"Nos enviamos nosotros mismas." Dijo Ruby viendo el camino más simple.

"Bueno es una opción." Dijo Ozpin acercándose al grupo "Pero me temo que eso no es posible ya ha sido asignada." Ozpin entonces miro al grupo "¿Puedo preguntar que tiene esa región de particular?"

Ninguna sabía cómo responder sin comprometerse Ruby se planteo decir la verdad o intentar distraer al director con otro pregunta. "¿Alguien ha visto a Nero?"

"Fue enviado a una misión en solitario en ese mimo cuadrante…mhp que casualidad." Dijo Ozpin como había mandado allí a Nero. La reacción del equipo fue sorpresiva ahora toda su investigación y esfuerzo estaban en mano de Nero. Yang y Weiss resistieron el impulso de hacer golpear su frente con la mano abierta sintiendo que todo estaba perdido.

"Pero hay una cosa que quiero saber ¿cómo fue que terminaron en los muelles en el semestre de la noche anterior? Y de los testigos que afirman haber visto robots gigantes y pétalos en una autopista." Dijo las últimas actividades realizada por el equipo RWBY que hicieron sin pedir ayuda a nadie ni recurrir a gente más experimentada.

"Eh bueno eh." Ruby pensó como responder a eso cuando fue salvada por el sonido del scroll del profesor Ozpin sonando.

"¡HIJO DE PUTA!" Se oyó chillar a la otra lado los bastante como para que el equipo RWBY lo oyera y reconociera su voz. "¡Me has aplicado la psicología inversa!"

 **Montaña Glenn**

Eran ciudad en ruinas una manada de Beowolves habían sido descuartizados víctimas de la mejoría de Nero con la evisceración de cables mejorada de Nero el ultimo estaba colgado de un edificio en ruinas muriendo lentamente estrangulado por Nero mientras que con su otra mano sostenía su scroll.

"¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?" Le pregunto Nero soltando su cable e biomasa generada por Mushu oyendo el sonido del grimm muerto caer.

"Seamos justo te lo dije yo." Dijo Mushu separándose dejando a Nero en su atuendo de turista.

 **Flashback**

Nero lanzo su cuchillo que se calvo en el ultimo Beowolf "Sabes lo bueno de ser un Gary Stu que puedes ser el puto amo." Dijo Nero.

"Tú no eres un Gary Stu eres maleable y manipulable." Dijo Mushu como Nero carecía de la perfección y la inteligencia como para serlo.

"Dijo la Deux ex Simbiontica." Dijo Nero como Mushu era una Deux ex Machina con patas. "Y yo no soy manipulable." Dijo Nero sintiéndose ofendido.

"Hemos matado 40 grimms en esta zona." Le dijo Mushu.

"¿Y?" Dijo Nero como eso no llevaba relación pero si se sintió libre sin normas y habiendo rota las reglas de Ozpin y la mala suerte para los grimm que son lo que pagaron las frustraciones de Nero.

"Esta zona parece tener un alta actividad grimm." Continúo Mushu.

"Ya me he dado cuenta." Dijo Convocando una de sus pistolas y disparar a un grimm sin mirar que se le acercaba furtivamente por detrás.

"Y también te diste cuenta de que Ozpin te dijo tren veces Mountain Glenn y en ningún momento amenazo con hacer estallar la bomba en tu cráneo si venias aquí."

"Si por qué no…. Hijo de puta me ha aplicado la psicología inversa." Dijo Nero por fin dándose cuenta.

 **Fin de Flashback**

"Sácame de aquí." Dijo Nero para que viniera a buscarlo.

"¿Como que la canija quiere hablar conmigo?" Le pregunto Nero no sabiendo por que "Aja. Si un momento." Nero puso su scroll debajo de su entrepierna "Eso es díselo a quien le importa." Dijo Nero mientras Ruby por el otro lado le pedía que buscara indicios del White Fang. Finalmente colgó el otro lado.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Le pregunto Mushu.

"No tengo ni idea si por lo menos tuviera algo diferente a Beowolves." Dijo Nero su charla por teléfono y sus insultos sonoros habían atraído a otra cantidad. Pero también algo paso la tierra comenzó a temblar mientras algo se acercaba parecía una elefante con numerosas protuberancia blancas Nero espero igual que los Beowolves que eran los bastante listos como para saber que no tenían oportunidad con él si artillería pesada. Finalmente se planto a pocos metros acercándose a paso lento.

Nero miro al cielo "Y si por lo menos dos gemelas con medidas 90-60-90 aparecieran de la nada queriendo montarse un trió." Mushu y Nero miraron al cielo a ambos lados debajo del edificio pero ni había rastro alguno de lo que pidió. Antes de Nero bajar su cabeza deprimido preguntándose porque nunca funcionaba.

El Goliath corrió hacia donde estaba Nero placando el edificio en ruinas donde se encontraba Nero aplastando a un Beowolve en proceso mientras Nero lanzaba su cuchillo para teletranportarse en la calle.

El Goliath volvió a cargar contra él Nero entonces convoco su brazo espectral agarrando la trompa y comenzó a girar aumentando la fuerza mientras giraba levanto al enorme grimm que derribo varios edificios en ruinas y algún que otro Beowolve antes de soltarlo mandándolo a volar.

"Y por eso no me la casco con este brazo." Dijo Nero viendo la fuerza que empleaba. Mentalmente le dijo a Mushu que se metiera dentro de él convocando su armadura cargando la biomasa mientras usaba la semblanza de Ruby para dirigirse hacia el grimm al que agarro de nuevo con su devil bringer por la trompa y golpear con él el suelo bajo sus pies destruyéndolo cayendo ambos hacia abajo seguidos de escombros y polvo.

Nero se levanto mientras estaba rodeado por una nube de polvo sacudiéndose y sintiendo un dolor en el hombro derecho. "Mierda un tirón eso me pasa por no calentar." Dijo Nero sujetando su hombro izquierdo mientras movía su brazo de adelante hacia atrás.

"Oh por estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada." Dijo Musho otra de las razones.

"Últimamente estas muy respondón." Dijo Nero como Mushu últimamente casi se había vuelto su consciencia.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Dijeron dos miembros del White Fang mientras se acercaban con sus armas apuntando y Nero camino hacia ellos.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunto uno mientras los dos se acercaban armados.

"Yo soy el tipo al que el cabronazo de vuestro jefe debe pasta así que decidme donde está y os marchareis sin contusiones." Dijo Nero recordando como Adam no le pago por liberar a aquellos faunos mientras detrás de él el Goliath se estaba moviendo mientras se levantaba.

Nero se percato y tubo una idea lanzo su cuchillo colocándose detrás de él mientras continuaba levantándose la criatura los dos miembros del White Fang retrocedieron despacio con sus armas preparadas mientras Nero se coloco detrás de él cuando finalmente estaba de pie Nero vio a numeroso grimms descendiendo por la entrada que acababa de hacer lo que le dio una idea parir a por Adam y deshacerse de los extras sin rostros.

Miro el trasero del Grimm con forma de elefante mientras habría su la mano de su devil bringer mostrando sus garras.

Los ojo del Goliath se abrieron mientras lagrimas se formaban y comenzó a correr furioso aplastando a los miembros del White Fang.

 **No muy lejos de allí.**

Había un tren compuesto numeroso vagones con los miembros del White Fang cargando cajas así como bombas mientras eran dirigidos por Roman Torchwick que empezó a notar como el suelo de sus pies vibraba.

"Perry ¿Alguna vez has tenido de un mal día y has tenido la sensación de que ese día está a punto de empeorar?" Le pregunto a un miembro del White Fang que de alguna manera pese a tener puesta una máscara llevaba puesta gafas de culo de botella.

"No señor." Dijo simplemente mientras el temblor aumentaba y cuando vieron la procedencia vieron a varios miembros de White Fang huyendo de un Goliath que detrás tenía una manada de grimms intentando llegar al chico de cabello moreno que estaba sentado aferrado al trasero del grimm haciendo de cebo.

Roman y varios miembros del White Fang dispararon Roman apunto con su bastón que plegó una mira y disparo al enorme grimms sin hacerle una solo arañazo o se viera afectado. Dándose cuenta de que no tardaría en ser pienso de grimm se viro a Perry.

"Acopla este vagón y corre la voz." Le dijo Roman. "Vamos a arrancar el tren." Dijo como era su única via de escape posible.

"Pero no estamos listos." Le dijo como aun faltaba carga y equipos.

"¡Eso díselo a ellos!" Dijo señalando a los grimms que estaban cada vez más cerca pero convenientemente lejos para que el tren pudiera arrancar y la historia pudiera seguir adelante.

"¡A sus puestos nos vamos ya!" Dijo Roman por los altavoces mientras Nero se subió a la espalda del Goliath mientras veía el tren que se preparaba para salir "Oh siempre quise asaltar un tren." Dijo Nero mientras corría y saltaba colocándose delante de la cara del grimm que montaba.

"Nos vemos Dumbo." Dijo Nero usando su cara como apoyo para ganar impulso y saltar horizontalmente utilizando la biomasa de su armadura para aproximarse al tren.

Un guardia del White Fang oyo un ruido de algo llegando al metal. "Creo que algo ha entrado en el tren." Dijo Llamando por radio para informar de una intrusión.

"Y esto te va a doler mas a ti que a mí." Dijo Nero apareciendo en un destello detrás de él y meterle una patada tirándolo debajo del tren siendo aplastado dejando solo una salpicadura de sangre. "Pues no me ha dolido nada." Dijo Nero mientras escalaba hacia arriba. Ahí había una tapa abierta que contenía un recipiente.

"Parece un bomba." Dijo Nero mirando hasta que su puso roja y comenzó a parpadear. "Si es una bomba." Entonces miro hacia delante para ver a varios faunos saliendo de un vagón.

Nero "No me gusta usar la semblanza de ese tipo pero…" Nero uso la semblanza de X-8 esta su habilidad consistía en básicamente una diana podía seleccionar un objetivo y lanzar un objeto con la fuerza precisa para llegar al objetivo destinado independientemente del objeto. "Mira básicamente es como Bullseye de Marvel lo cual es tan op que resulta ridículo." Dijo Nero lanzando su cuchillo que aterrizo en los pies de un miembro del White Fang que estaba saliendo del vagón que lo cogió y Nero reapareció junto delante de él con la bomba del vagón donde estaba. "Feliz funeral esto para ti." Dijo dándole la bomba que sostenía con su devil bringer mientras se la colocaba en su mano izquierda. "Y esto para mí." Dijo recuperando su chuchillo antes de darle una patada en la entrepierna y empujarlo hacia adentro donde estaban los demás faunos mientras sin que otros de los que estaba arriba pudieran detenerlo Nero salto al otro vago mientras ese explotaba matando a varios faunos en proceso. Al ser el vagón mas apartado se dirigió hacia el techo destruyendo parte de él y los escombros y vagones chocaran entre ellos si había algún fauno superviviente los grimms que comenzaron a descender por arriba se ocuparían de que no duraran mucho tiempo.

"Mushu ¿sabes las ventajas de ser un estudiante Huntsmen?" Le pregunto Nero.

"La ausencia de responsabilidad por daños a la propiedad, licencia para matar y que es tu director el que se lleva la culpa de tus chapuzas." Dijo Mushu a Nero.

"Me empieza a gustar este trabajo." Dijo Nero metiéndose dentro del vagón. "Bien es hora de una pelea con un jefe o sub-jefe." Dijo Nero juntado las manos esperando a ver que aparecía.

Tomándolo como una señal una chica descendió del techo.

"Menos mal que llevo máscara." Dijo Nero al ver su próximo jefe de pantalla una chica con melena mitad rosada mitad color marrón con una raya blanca sosteniendo un paraguas y sonriendo el iris de sus ojos eran de color rosa pálido en la derecha y marrón en el izquierdo que cambio tras un parpadeo suyo el derecho a blanco y izquierdo a rosa pálido.

"Eh sabes que estás mostrando tu brazo ¿verdad?" Le dijo Mushu causando que Nero mirara su devil bringer.

"Quizás no me ha reconocido." Dijo Nero mientras Neo se le desvaneció su sonrisa reconociendo quien era e indicando a Nero mediante sus expresiones faciales que si lo recordaba.

"Neo ¿Qué tal? Iba a llamarte pero perdí mi scroll." Dijo Nero con Neo sacando el suyo y llamando a Nero mientras sonaba la llamada. "Mira donde estaba." Dijo Nero sonriendo bajo la máscara. "¿Me dejas pasar?" Ella abrió su paraguas señal de que iba a párale.

" _¿Porque todas con la que tengo sexo y no son putas me guardan rencor? las trato gentilmente y cumplo sus expectativas."_ Dijo mentalmente Nero como el no vio que tenía la culpa por esto mismo quería evitar encontrase con sus rollos por esta misma situación incomodas.

" _Quizás tiene que ver que después de acostarte con ellas te fugas durante la noche sin darles explicación o las tratas como si no fueran nada más que otro nombre para tu lista."_ Dijo Mushu una posible razón.

" _En ningún momento prometí amor, fidelidad o exclusividad."_ Dijo Nero como siempre era los mismo la verdad no lo entendía él nunca decía cosas como te quiero o prometía que estarían juntos para siempre ellas mismas lo cogían y se hacían a esa idea.

" _Bien si lo hago bien puedo vencerla ella no sabe que tengo su semblanza. Tengo una idea."_ Dijo Nero mientras su sombro se comenzaba tomar forma convocando a Bob.

Nero le paso a Bob su cuchillo mientras Nero formo una espada de rayos y comenzó a cortar el vagón.

Bob intento cortar con su cuchillo Neo dio un paso atrás y utilizo su paraguas para desviarlo.

Nero intento golpear con su paraguas pero fue bloqueada por el cuchillo de Bob mientras Nero seguía recortando el vagón.

Bob ataco de nuevo a Neo descendiendo su cuchillo que fue bloqueado por Nero pero nada más chocar Bob realizo una para alta con Neo envolviendo su pie empujándole hacia abajo pero Bob retrocedió su pierna y ella misma iba a golpearle con el otro.

Bob se hizo a un lado esquivando mientras Neo se agacho y realizo un barrido con Bob saltando ligeramente hacia atrás mientras Neo se recupero desde el suelo sin perder la pose realizo un giro hacia atrás.

"Es muy flexible." Dijo Mushu mientras Nero seguía cortando el vagón a punto de terminar.

"Créeme se de primera mano lo flexible que puede llegar a ser." Dijo Nero llegando casi al final mientras las chispas del metal seguían saltando.

Neo retrocedía mientras Bob intentaba un corte de abajo hacia arriba el siguiente movimiento de Neo fue hacerse a un lado mientras encogió su pierna para buscar un rodillazo Bob agarro su pierna Neo envolvió su otra pierna detrás de la de Bob que golpear la cadera de Neo echando su pie hacia abajo mientras Bob con su cuchillo en un agarre inverso intentaba cortar hacia arriba mientras Neo con su paraguas bloqueaba y lo hacía girar mientras lo cogía con la otra mano y buscaba golpearle con la parte inferior Bob se hizo a un lado mientras Neo con el gancho de su paraguas para ella elevarse y colocarse arriba de Bob con las piernas en su cara.

"Déjà vu." Dijo Nero viendo de reojo mientras golpeo la puerta con su devil bringer cortando que aun estaba marcada por las quemaduras de su espada de rayos mientras la derribaba.

Mientras Neo con un giro tiro a Bob que cayó y rodo en el suelo para inclinarse y lanzar su cuchillo a Neo que se hizo a un lado pasando por pocos centímetros pero llegar a tocar el cuchillo voló hasta llegar a Nero que agarro el cuchillo. Y Bob se disolvió volviendo a ser su sombra.

Neo miro a Nero que le hizo el gesto de ven aquí con su dedo Neo avanzo caminando cuando Nero activo su devil bringer y convoco al brazo espectral que arrollo a Neo contra la pared pero Neo se rompió en pedazos.

Nero fue apuñalado por Neo salida de la nada pero se partió en pedazos Neo confusa al ver sus propias ilusiones usada contra ella se se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la presencia de Nero a su espalda cuando una mano espectral la empujo fuera del tren desde atrás haciéndola chocar contra el muro del túnel que recorrían las vías eliminándola de la partida.

"Pasemos a la siguiente pantalla." Dijo Nero abriendo la puerta llegando al siguiente vagón donde le esperaba un miembro del White Fang era un hombre alto y musculoso llevando una máscara pelo corto negro, su máscara con un color rojo que envolvía sus ojos y fluía hacia abajo utilizaba el uniforme de White Fang estándar pero sin manga con protectores en sus antebrazos y cuello alto e iba armado con una motosierra.

Nero corrió hacia él con el fauno también.

Roman estaba esperando en el vagón cuando un objeto volador no identificado voló a tal velocidad después de que la puerta fuera derribada que Roman se agacho para esquivarlo cuando lo vio lo reconoció como el Teniente del White Fang que solo era superado en rango por ese fauno pelirrojo.

"Estoy harto de los malditos faunos del maldito tren." Dijo Nero surgiendo caminando por la puerta para encontrarse a Roman mirándole.

"¿Nero?" Dijo Roman el levantándose.

"Tú no eres Vante." Dijo Nero como le faltaba los cuernos y el diseño personaje de Vergil.

"¿Qué narices haces tú aquí?" Le pregunto ya de pie.

"El Jefe de estos tío me deba pasta y vine a cóbramela." Dijo Nero pero había algo que no encajaba. "¿Y qué narices haces tú aquí?"

"Bueno yo y el White Fang estamos embarcados en una pequeña operación conjunta." Explico Roman mientras analizaba sus opciones.

"No me importa dime ¿dónde está?" Le dijo Nero mientras avanzaba hacia él.

"¿Quién?" Dijo Roman mientras se preparaba.

"A…" Cuando iba a responder Roman apunto con su bastón disparando pero Nero convoco su brazo espectral y bloqueo el disparo.

"Tenía que intentarlo." Nero estiro su brazo y cogió a Roman por el cuello. "Me conoces sabes que soy un cabrón."

"Nero en circunstancia normales te lo diría pero no tienes ni idea de dónde te estás metiendo de lo que es capaz la gente para la que trabajo nadie puede detenerlos." Dijo Roman como no podía revelar la ubicación de Adam ni nada que perjudicara los planes de ella.

"Roman esto puede acabar rápido." Nero saco el cuchillo y lo puso en la garganta presiono lo bastante para que Roman sintiera su sangre deslizarse por su cuello. "O muy lentamente."

"Vale, vale ¡Dios!" Dijo Roman mientras Nero lo soltaba y él se llevaba su mano a su garganta. "Séque no somos amigos pero esperaba que ser conocidos me aportaría ciertos privilegios contigo." Dijo mirando a Nero.

"¿Dónde está?" Le pregunto la ubicación de Adam

"¿Quieres la verdad? No tengo ni idea mi jefe es el único que tiene contacto con él y antes de que me digas algo de cómo esos animales es él el que los mando aquí vino una vez y no lo vi mas." Dijo Roman no entendía por qué Adam teniendo a sus seguidores pagaría a Nero pero la verdad es que apenas ni le interesaba ni quería mantener contacto con él.

"Así que tu jefe sabes dónde está bien ¿Quién es tu jefe?" Le pregunto Nero.

"No puedo." Dijo Roman sacando un puro y encendiéndolo.

"Tiene que tenerte bien agarrado por las pelotas para que le seas tan leal." Dijo Nero sorprendido de la lealtad de Roman.

"Bueno soy un jugador pero se cuando retirarme." Dijo Roman "Hay una cosa que no me queda clara has hecho todo esto solo para cobrar el dinero que te debe un fauno extremista."

"Si pero supongo que estamos en punto muerto." Dijo Nero. "Tú no vas a hablar porque te acojona tu nuevo jefe pero yo para cobrar mi dinero necesito encontrar a Adam y tu jefe sabe dónde está." Dijo Nero como la situación había llegado a punto muerto solo podía hacer una cosa partirle los dedos a Roman uno a uno hasta que le dijera como encontrar a su jefe y si no sabía bueno sería interesante ver que tan leal era. "¿Por cierto a donde se dirige este tren?"

"A…" Roman no termino de hablar cuando el tren se choco con una puerta metálica gruesa que sellaba el túnel y marcaba la parada cuando el tren choco contra ella.

Nero se las apaño para salir a la superficie debido a la enorme brecha que produjo el choque del tren cuando llego y era observado por los habitantes de Vale alzo las manos "He venido en son de paz siempre que me entreguéis a vuestras hembras y la reproducción sexual sea posible." Seguido de eso los grimms surgieron del túnel y comenzaron a atacar la ciudad.

Nero observo esto y lo interpreto como que no era su problema y volvió al túnel a buscar a Roman que aun tenía información que necesitaba lo cogió y simplemente se lo llevo a un tejado. Donde se quedaron quietos viendo la destrucción Nero estaba despojado de su armadura con Mushu volando alrededor hasta que llego el equipo RWBY, JNPR, CFVY así como Mercury, Emerald, Sun y Neptune que no hicieron nada salvo mirar boquiabiertos como el ejercito de Atlas desplegaba sus soldados mecánicos que neutralizaron a las amenazas mientras Glynda sellaba el túnel.

"Bien esto se acaba última oportunidad dime quien es tu jefe para que el me diga dónde encontrar a Adam para que me pague lo que me debe." Le advirtió Nero.

"Te lo he dicho no voy a hablar." Dijo Roman como sin el Nero no tenía nada.

"Bien entonces te entregare a la autoridades incompetentes." Dijo Nero lo que le pasaría.

"Vale pero entonces ¿cómo vas a obtener la información que quieres?" Le pregunto Roman.

"Veras a lo largo de mi vida he aprendido una cosa si tu no mueves la tramas, la trama te viene a buscar a ti." Dijo Nero empujándole a Roman hacia abajo desde la azotea donde se encontraban oyendo el sonido de su cuerpo chocando con el asfalto.

Luego bajo para recoger los pedazos y para su sorpresa seguía vivo.

"Hijo de Perra." Dijo Roman dolorido completamente seguro de que tenia algunos huesos rotos Nero se lo cargo al hombro y lo llevo al centro donde la batalla ya había terminado.

"¿Cómo ha pasado esto?" Pregunto Weiss con Nero apareciendo cargando a un hombre a su espalda.

"¿Nero?" Dijo Jaune al verlo llegar hacia donde estaba reunido los participantes de la batalla.

"¿No estabas en Mountain Glenn?" Le pregunto Ruby sorprendida de verlo aquí.

"¿Encontraste algo?" Le pregunto Blake queriendo saber si había descubierto algo.

"Esto es cosa tuya ¿verdad?" Le pregunto Yang seguido deduciendo que este desastre solo puedo ser obra suya.

"Si fui a Mountain Glenn las hospitalidad de los nativos dejo mucho que desear así que cogí en primer tren que venía a Vale y tras un viaje agitado volví y traje un suvenir." Nero dejo a Roman en el suelo ante el asombro de la mayoría.

"Es…" Dijo Ruby sorprendida.

"Roman Torchwick." Dijo Blake sorprendida también.

"Si." Dijo Nero sacudiéndose las manos "Todo ha terminado bien."

"¿Bien? has producido una brecha que ha permitido la entrada de grimms que han no solo causado daños a la propiedad sino también has puesto en peligro y dherido a cientos de personas." Dijo Glynda como eso estaba lejos de ser un resultado aceptable.

"Joder incluso en la victoria sigues siendo una zorra mal follada." Se quejo Nero mientras era observado por todos como era enviado a Beacon de nuevo volando empujado por los poderes Glynda.

"Veis os lo dije al final haría lo correcto." Dijo Ruby orgullosa de su primo como gracias a él habían atrapado a Torchwick y desmantelado sus planes para el reino de Vale.

Blake observo cómo era recogido por dos unidades de soldados robóticos de Atlas para ser llevado a prisión. "Reconozco que ha cumplido."

"Nosotras también podíamos haberlo hecho incluso mejor si hubiéramos ido nosotras el tren ni siquiera habría llegado a Vale." Dijo Yang convencida de que podía haberlo hecho mejor.

"No se lo digáis solo se le subirá a la cabeza y se volverá más insoportable." Dijo Weiss como eso solo aumentaría el ego de Nero que ya de por si era bastante grande.

 **Despacho de Ozpin**

"¡Ozpin!" El director se viro para ver en su pantalla a tres siluetas negras que eran los consejeros del reino de Vale y Ironwood participando en la videoconferencia.

"Si consejero." Le pregunto Ozpin que quería de él.

"No nos ha dejado otra opción, El Torneo de Vytal no puede trasmitirse y mucho menos llevarse a cabo si no podemos garantizar la seguridad de los ciudadanos." Ozpin tomo un sorbo de su taza de café. "Por lo tanto no hemos puesto en contacto con el consejo de Atlas y juntos hemos decido que la mejor opción es nombrar al General Ironwood jefe de seguridad del evento."

"Gracias consejero." Dijo Ironwood aceptando el cargo claro que como él tiene dos asientos en el consejo sobra decir que se habían puesto en contacto era solo un formalismo.

"Nuestro reino estará encantado de prestar tantas tropas como hagan falta para asegurar que este evento transcurre de forma más tranquila y segura posible." Aseguro el general.

"Y nosotros se lo agradecemos general." Dijo el consejero en lo que era una bajada de pantalones en toda regla.

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunto Ozpin si ya habían terminado.

"Por ahora. Cuando es festival acabe vamos a tener una seria discusión sobre su posición en la academia Beacon. Los informes de general Ironwood nos ha dejado son muy preocupantes. Estoy seguro de que lo comprende." El consejo colgó dejando a los dos directores frente a frente.

"Esta es la decisión correcta Ozpin. Te lo prometo mantendré nuestras genta a salvo, debes confiar en mí." Dijo el general convencido de que su manera era la única correcta.

 **Vale**

"En general." Dijo Cinder con un vestido rojo corto con diseños amarillos en la zona de los brazos y el pecho y una pluma azul en su cadera derecha pantalones cortos junto a tacones negros. "Yo diría que el día de hoy ha sido todo un éxito."

Junto con Emerald que utilizaba un uniforme revelador en la parte superior una camisa sin mangas de cuello alto blanco con bordes negros debajo de lo que se asemeja a un sujetador color oliva. También usaba pantalones blancos y chaparreras cafés que terminan en la parte superior de sus muslos y sujetados en su correa, sujeta de manera doble. "Ese imbécil la montado buena."

Y Mercury llevaba una chaqueta negra pero la parte delantera era gris también utilizaba protectores en los brazos así como una guantes sin nudillo y un pantalón con una franja gris sostenido por un cinturón así como sus piernas que tenia protección en las canillas a si como una punta metálica en los zapatos. "Si muchos faunos no lograron salir de los túneles." Dijo Mercury como eso podía costarles el apoyo del White Fang."¿Todavía crees que el colmillo blanco nos hará caso?"

"No." Dijo una voz acercándose al trió "Pero me harán caso a mí." Adam se acerco al trio indicando que el White Fang seguiría con ellos.

 **Habitación de Nero**

Nero estaba en su cama relajándose mientras en sus manos admiraba su bala con la que iba quitarse la vida llegado el momento."Mushu." Lo llamo Nero con el dragón acercándose a él. "Me siento extraño."

"¿Por qué? Físicamente estas sano." Dijo Mushu no encontrando problemas y aunque los tuviera el podia hacer que ignórala los síntomas.

"Tengo la sensación de que hoy voy a morir." Dijo cuando oyó un golpe y se dirigió a su procedencia en ventana vio algo que le resultaba familiar era biomasa de color negro igual que el de Mushu.

Nero la toco y esta se adhirió a su piel y penetro en la mente de Nero le llego la información de ese fragmento.

 **Mientras en su mente**

"¿Los tenéis?" Pregunto un hombre con bata de científico.

Estaba en una almacen con un camión y guardias descargando varias bolsas para cadáveres así como armas.

"Si." Dijo uno de los guardias mientras llevaba una bolsa para cadáveres.

"Ah Los restos de los X. Bien vamos a diseccionarlos." Dijo el científico mientras una figura abría el bote contenía el fragmento de Mushu que se dirigió a donde estaba el resto y este hacia todo el camino hacia Vale para volver con Mushu..

 **Nero volvió en sí.**

"Es una trampa." Le advitrio Mushu como si no habia llegado ese fragmento de él a ellos.

"Lo sé." Dijo Nero haciendo que Mushu entrara en él y convocando la armadura.

" _¿Y por qué vas?"_ Le pregunto por qué ir a jugarse el cuello por unos cadáveres.

"Porque ese tipo seguro que tiene un jefe y hare que me diga su nombre antes de matarlo." Dijo Nero

"¿Y los cuerpos de las Armas-X?" Le pregunto Mushu que iba a hacer con ellos.

"Ya veremos." Dijo Nero preguntándose qué iba a hacer con ellos.

"¿Y la bomba?" Le pregunto Mushu como Nero no estaba teniendo en cuenta todos los factores.

"Volveré antes de que se dé cuenta." Dijo Nero abriendo la ventana y saltando tumbo al lugar donde su biomasa había obtenido la información.

 **Almacén**

En el mismo almacén donde Nero obtuvo a Mushu se adentro pero cuando llego vio a los científicos a los guardias todos muertos se acerco a una de las bolsas para cadáveres que estaba etiquetada como X-1 Nero suspiro antes de abrirla la abrió encontrar explosivos todo el edificio se ilumino en punto específicos de un rojo que comenzó a pitar y el almacén exploto.

El cuchillo de Nero estaba clavado en el suelo después de que este lo lanzara en cuanto vio la bolsa que atravesó la ventana y Nero reapareció de rodillas "Esto me suena, ahora a que aparece Deathstroke." Dijo Nero mientras una figura lo observaba. "Si ahi esta."

"¡Por fin!" una voz emocionada Nero oyó decir para ver a la procedencia y ver una figura humana usando una armadura ligera negra con un brillo rojo y una máscara con una X en la cara. "Solos tu y yo." Dijo La figura con emoción. "Nuestra…reunión." Nero se levanto mirándola desde abajo mientras su hermana lo miraba desde arriba por fin lo tenía delante tantos años esperando este momento.


	29. Chapter 29

**No ha cambiado nada problemas humanos y técnicos.**

* * *

En una habitación de hospital había dos mujeres en avanzado estado de embarazo una de ellas estaba acostada en una de las camas llevaba bata de hospital pelo negro y ojos azules y tez blanca mientras a lado una chica acariciaba su vientre mientras tarareaba una canción.

"¿Quién te la enseño?" Le pregunto la mujer sentada en la cama a su compañera.

"Me la cantaba mi abuela todas las noches." Dijo ella con una sonrisa. ¿Ya has elegido sus nombres?" Le pregunto a la chica confundida.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le pregunto no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

Ella mismo se lo revelo "Tus hijos. Vas a tener mellizos ¿no?"

"¿Por qué iba a darles nombres?" Ella no lo entendía y ella tampoco lo entendía eran madres de alquiler una vez tuvieran a los hijos les pagarían y se los llevarían quitándoles el pedo que llevaba encima ella acepto esto por el dinero.

"Son tus hijos." Dijo ella relativamente sorprendía ella acepto por la situación económica de su familia ella esperaba que después de dar a luz le permitirían ser cuidadora así podría pasar tiempo con su hijo.

"Somos madres de alquiler una vez se los demos no los volveremos a ver." Le dijo encontrándolo una tontería.

"Yo pediré que me dejen quedarme para ser su cuidadora lo hare gratis con el dinero que me van a pagar mis familia podrás salir adelante no necesitaré el dinero." Dijo ella con una sonrisa manteniendo la esperanza.

"Eres una tonta." Le dijo ya no sabiendo cuanto tiempo llevaba aguantándolo irónicamente acabo convirtiéndose en su amiga cuando se acostumbraron la una a la otra.

"Si siempre me dices eso." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"No te encariñes no creo que te lo permitan." Ella le advirtió como estaba poniendo demasiado sentimiento.

"Yo quiero formar parte de su vida." Dijo ella deseando el día que pudiera verlo.

"A mí lo que me preocupa es como me va a quedar el cuerpo después del parto." Dijo ella eso era lo que más le preocupa el parto el dolor de estar ahí dando a luz era algo que a mediad que su vientre crecía sabia que llegaba el momento.

"En cuantos los tengas en tus brazos veras como valió la pena." Dijo ella felizmente.

"Lo que tu digas." Dijo ella sabiendo que era una lucha perdida.

"Me gustas Rose o Linen y Kairi." Dijo ella los nombres que pensó par la niña que estaba por nacer.

Ella miro a su compañera esperando oír lo que quería nunca pensó en ellos estaba más feliz cuando pensaba que era solo uno pero luego resulta que venían dos lo que significaba más dolor pero por suerte para ella eso significaba que le pagarían el doble nunca.

-Suspiro- solo para que la dejara en paz y no insistiera en el tema pensó miro su reflejo en la ventana viendo el rojo atardecer "Akame me gusta." Dijo ella mientras ahora miraba su reflejo y su pelo negro oscuro "Nero."

Su compañera sonrió y puso sus manos para hacer eco en su voz "Estoy deseando conoceros Akame y Nero." Dijo ella la conversación estaba siendo escuchada y monitorizada por el personal para mantenerlas vigilidas. Entre ellos había una mujer de piel oscura y pelo morado.

 **Después del Parto.**

"¿Están todos?" Dijo una mujer de piel oscura y pelo morado mientras pasaba por las incubadoras que contenía 15 niños casi todas tenían una X y un número en el cristal exterior.

"¿Las Madres?" Pregunto para asegurarse.

"Desechadas y sus cuerpo eliminados." Dijo su ayudante mientras se pararon en la cuarta incubadora.

En la única que había dos mellizos sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras sus diminutos dedos se movían y sus bocas babeantes sin dienta balbuceaban de vez en cuando sus dedos se entrelazaban de lo cerca que estaban nadie diría que en el futuro se convertirían en una nueva generación de armas biológicas humanoides.

"¿Quién nació primero?" Le pregunto a su ayudante que busco en el portapapeles que contenían los datos del parto.

"La chica 2 minutos 40 segundos." Dijo La mujer levantando las páginas. "Entonces ellas es X-4 y el Chico es X-5."

"No el chico es X-4." Corrigió la mujer desde el resultado de la ecografía se sabía que serian gemelos. "Trae una incubadora."

"¿Pero ya nacieron todos los niños?" Dijo el ayudante.

"Ella no existe." Dijo la mujer de piel oscura.

 **Flashback**

Un monitor con un hombre sentado con poca luz de manera que no se viera su rostro estaba con un cigarro en su mano mientras echaba ceniza en un cenicero escuchaba el informe.

"Todo sigue va bien la gestación ocurre sin incidentes pero hay una anomalía una de las madres tiene gemelos." Ella le informo la figura oscura.

"En cuanto nazcan si los dos son varones desaseos del que nazca segundo si es una hembra la separáis del resto yo mandare al alguien a buscarla." Dijo el pero sabía que la mujer obviamente tenia preguntas pero no las hizo su función era obedecer y hacer su trabajo. Dijo el cortando la conexión.

"La función de los X al final será la de comandos o división especial para realizar la voluntad de ese hombre puedo entender su lógica tener dos hermanos dentro podrían depender el uno del otro no obstante el apego emocional es inevitable a fin de cuentas Los X solo se tienen así mismos.

 **5 años después**

"Hace frio." Dijo una niña de pelo negro y ojos de distinto color. Está sola en una habitación sellada no hay ventanas la única luz que había era la de cuando abrían la puerta de su habitación para darle comida o la llevaban al mundo exterior esa gran sala circular blanca donde la ponían a prueba día a día.

Día a día la niña vivía en soledad tratado como un animal que solo sacaban de vez en cuando era el único mundo que conocía odiaba esa habitación sola y oscura quizás por eso le gustaba tanto el entrenamiento y las clases aunque no tanto viéndolas aburridas pero lo disfrutaba salir a jugar allí porque le recordaba la primera vez que sonrió cuando vio el rojo de la sangre por primera vez lo más parecido que tuvo a un juguete nuevo a diferencia de lo que había experimentado la sangre era cálida cuando mato a su primera víctima y toco sus dedos con esa cosa roja que solo había visto en su ojo y no pudo evitar probar su sabor.

Los días pasaron para ella ahí encerrada sola mirando esa habitación vacía preguntándose si había alguien como ella en el mundo alguien con quien pudiera hablar oía a los guardias entablar conversaciones pero nadie nunca hablaron con ella.

Pero un día fue sacada para su entrenamiento ese día pensó en terminar con todo que sentido nunca le inculcaron el valor de la vida por lo que no valoraba ni la suya pero no le gustaba vivir ahí nunca le dijeron cual era el punto de su entrenamiento cuando mato a su víctima dejo de hablar se quedo dormida o eso pensaba ella pero sus ojos estaban abiertos eso le llamo la atención por mucho que lo intentara ella no era capaz de conseguir ese resultado siempre terminaba cerrándolos y soñando en esa sangre cálida bañándola quitándole el frio.

Y ahí estaba en su habitación un lobo de pelaje gris moviéndose a cuatro patas rugiendo mirando a la niña con sus ojos dio vueltas en la habitación mirando a la niña que lo miraba con curiosidad la chica estaba separada por un cristal donde había diferentes armas ella cogió el cuchillo y entro.

El animal rugió viendo a la niña tomándola como una amenaza el animal salto pero la chica se dejo dominar cuando el lobo iba a usar sus dientes para matar a la niña esta que se la habia arreglado para tener su mano libre colocándola sobre su espada cuando fue derribada uso el cuchillo para atravesar su garganta y retorcer el chuchillo para sacarlo mientras el animal débil mente gemía y al quitar el cuchillo cayó sobre ella la chica abrazo el cadáver del animal experimentado lo suave que era su piel y lo cálido quera permaneció así hasta que la sangre poco a poco fue perdiendo su calidez pero la piel no. Y entonces cayó en lo que le llamo la atención su cola.

Esa noche cuando fue a su fría oscura habitación le arrojaron algo una manta hecha con la piel del lobo.

"¿Cómo se siente?" Le pregunto el hombre al otro lado de la puerta.

"Calor." Dijo ella simplemente como su frio se había reducido.

"Tengo una mensaje del jefe." Dijo el hombre. "Mientras seas buena y obedezcas tendrás mas regalos como este." Dijo cerrando la abertura dejándola encerrada mientras ella se abrazaba a sí misma con la manta encima pero seguía sintiendo frio y se sentía extraña.

 **6 Meses después.**

La chica estaba detrás del cristal preguntándose qué iba a conocer hoy no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a una niña de su misma edad asustada llorando preguntándose donde estaba.

Ella cogió esta vez para variar un sai y salió de la habitación.

"¡MAMA!" La chica se acerco a ella con los Sai estaba con una expresión de duda nunca había hablado con ella nadie con los que jugaba en esa habitación.

"¿Puedes hablar?" Le pregunto la chica con la otra asintiendo lentamente con miedo.

"Yo también." Dijo ella dejándola confundida.

"¿Que es Mama?" Le pregunto con curiosidad nunca habiendo oído nada parecido.

"Mi mama es…" La niña no sabía cómo explicarlo estaba nerviosa pero la chica no parecía que fuera mala pensando que vendría a por ella a fin de cuentas bastaba con llorar para que viniera y pensó que vendría.

"Mi mama es la que me abraza, canta y lee cuentos por las noches también está mi papa que trabaja pero siempre que viene a casa me monta a caballito." Ella le explico dejando confundida a la niña tenía muchas preguntas mientras miraba a las lagrimas que estaba dejando de caer ella acerco su mano metiéndola en el ojo haciéndola daño.

¡Me haces daño!" Dijo quitándole la mano mientras miraba como la chica extraña se lamia y chupaba su pulgar saboreando la lagrimas lo que la dejo atónita.

"¿Tu papa y tu mama como son?" Le pregunto a la chica.

"No tengo ni papa ni mama." Dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto a la chica con ojos de distinto color.

"No lo sé." Dijo ella como eso era algo que no tenia pero por como hablaba la niña debía ser algo bueno. "Ya sé cuando matemos al animal que venga a esta habitación pediremos que tus padres vengan para ti y yo pediré un papa y una mama para mí." Dijo ella recordando como los que obedecían obtenían lo que querían. Ella asintió pero le resulto extraña esa palabra matar.

Por mucho que esperaron no apareció ningún animal.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con matar?" Le pregunto la chica dejándola confundida mientras hacía girar su sai entre sus dedos.

"Cuando no estoy entrenando con el hombre fantasma traen animales para que los mate me gusta cuando lo hago por su sangre." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"La sangre es mala." Dijo la chica dejándola confundida a la niña bicolor.

"Pero es cálida te quita el frio y si la bebes recién está caliente." Dijo ella dejando a la chica extrañada.

"Yo una vez sangre y mama se preocupo mucho." Dijo ella recordando como su madre cuando se raspo la rodilla estaba preocupada.

"Supongo que es para permanecer despierta por que cuando la saco se quedan dormidos eso es lo que quería que estuvieras despierta." Dedujo la chica de ojos de distinto color

"Estoy cansada." Dijo ella como su madre no parecía llegar.

"¿Entonces quieres ver como extraigo sangre? También te servirá para dormir." Dijo ella a la chica.

"No." Dijo ella.

"Es solo un momento." Dijo ella mientras clavaba el sai en el cuello de la niña que miro horrorizada sintiendo un dolor pero incapaz de gritar mientras ella lo extraía seguido de una leve salpicadura de sangre. Ella se arrastro mientras sus ojos se oscurecían para finalmente quedar sin vida "Ves estas dormida bebe tu sangre rápido para que puedas permanecer despierta." dijo pasando su mano por la sangre que no sequia saliendo y metió su mano en la boca abierta.

 **Esa misma noche**

La puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre encapuchado de blanco con un uniforme negro.

"¿Eres tu mi mama?" Le pregunto a la figura.

"No soy un…cuidador." Dijo La figura dejando a la chica confundida.

 **2 años después**

Los años pasaron este cuidador fue brutal en su entrenamiento conforme pasaban los días la dificultad iba aumentando con el tiempo llego a odiar esa vida pero su cuidador siempre que peleaban barría erra derrotada pero no la mataba eso la confundía cual era el punto de vencer si no matas al enemigo en un contraste disfrutaba de la lucha pero él no ganar la frustraba.

Este nuevo cuidador trajo otros conceptos como muerte y algunas otras palabras y significados que desconocía aunque aún carecía del o que se conoce como empatía ella se odiaba a si misma por ser incapaz de vencerlo por mucho que mejorara y entrenara y todavía atrapada ahí se preguntaba si eso sentían las bestias que mataba y recordó la charla con aquella niña finalmente ese mismo cuidador le explico lo que había hecho la había matado y le explico su significado que era el fin de la vida si esa era el resto de esta vida pensó en por qué no terminarla. Durante el combate de entrenamiento de ese día por mucho que la golpeara no se defendió harto cogió su pistola y le apunto en la frente presiono el gatillo pero disparo arriba. Cuando le pregunto el ¿Por qué? Ellas simplemente dijo "¿Por qué estoy viva?" eso hizo que cancelare el entrenamiento y le ordeno volver a su celda.

Para más tarde ir a buscarla y llevarla a una habitación donde salió un hombre monitorizado pero sin ser visto.

" **Soy por ponerlo simple tú creador."** Dijo a través de un distorsionador de voz. **"Tu entrenamiento por primera vez ha ido mal ¿Por qué?** "

"Cuando era niña me dieron una manta de piel de lobo pero fue lo único que recibí pese a que obedezco siempre ese fue mi único regalo he obedecido pero ya no he obtenido nada." Dijo al hombre del monitor.

"Entiendo quieres un motivo para hacer lo que haces ¿Qué quieres?" Ella lo pensó detenidamente ese frio el sentirse sola sin tener a alguien quería alguien con quien estar pero no su cuidador.

Quería algo parecido a lo que experimento esa niña que mato hace tiempo la verdad es que nunca la olvido no se sentía culpable por haberla matado sino por como hablaba de eso de su nuevo cuidador aprendió que un padre y una madre son los fundadores del algo llamado familia. "Un Papa y una Mama."

" **No puede ser tus no tienes nada de eso pero si tienes algo parecido algo que se podría decir que es pariente."** Las imágenes mostraron a un chico de pelo negro corto y ojos iguales a los suyos de distinto color. **"Este es X-4 tú hermano gemelo."**

"¿Hermano?" Ella lo miro con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a la imagen y esta desaparecía dejándole sola de nuevo apareciendo la imagen del hombre en su lugar. "Quiero conocerlo."

" **Si obedeces a tu cuidador y cumples tu cometido te suministrare fotos y imágenes de él y algún día os dejare que os reunáis cuando. Empezando ahora llevamos un día de retraso y por eso debes ser castigada."** El monito se apago y con castigo se refería a su cuidador que sin piedad golpeo a la niña hasta el punto de que tuvo que ser llevada a rastras a su habitación entre los moratones y magulladuras ella recordó la imagen de su hermano quería conocerlo quizás el pondría fin a ese sentimiento de vacío y soledad. "Hermano." Dijo esas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos.

Bajo esa idea ella obedeció y fiel a su palabra recibió material de su hermano fotos de él la primera era una foto de él durmiendo que ella ponía todas las noches a su lado y le decía buenas noches antes de ella dormirse.

Conforme pasaron los días no pudo evitar hacerse preguntas de lo que iban a hacer cuando se conocieran si como a ella le gustaba la lucha y la sangre también estaba celosa de los otros X que siempre aparecían con él en especial una las chicas en particular la que aparecía con él en la mayoría de las fotos. Pero en cuanto se conocieran estaba seguro de que ella seria la persona con la que más querría estar.

También se afinaron sus habilidad nunca despertó su semblanza pero si su aura su habilidad y nivel aumentaron increíblemente no importaba la dificultad le idea de conocer a su hermano era su motivación no era algo mas su razón de vivir.

Lo que la llevo a convertirse en leal a su creador y cuidador ella obedecía sin rechistar las órdenes que se le daba sin importar las que fueran.

 **Años Después en el Continente de Anima**

El paso de los años paso de entrenamiento a agente de campo y había visto el mundo que mas allá de su habitación actualmente había recibido un regalo llevaba puesta su armadura mientras desde los alto de un colina veía un pueblo pequeño de personas.

Mientras su cuidador y un hombre que dentro de unos años sería designado a perseguir a Nero estaban con ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le pregunto mientras veía a la chica cuyo pelo se había vuelto más largo despeinado.

"Bien." Dijo ella como llevar la armadura era increíblemente cómodo aunque ya la había probado otras veces hoy tocaba la prueba en el exterior.

"Nuestra simbiosis esta funcional al 100%." Oyó a su simbionte hablar al resto.

"Bien ahí está el pueblo ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer." Le dijo su cuidador mientras ella obedecía y utilizando su biomasa similar a una tela de araña la lanzo para desplazarse por los arboles.

"Tú ritmo cardiaco esta acelerado." Advirtió su simbionte.

"Con cada misión me acerco mas a mi objetivo." Dijo ella no habiéndolo perdido por mucho que pasaran los días.

"Tú hermano." No era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

"¿Tú tienes uno?" Le pregunto a su simbionte si tenía familia.

"Soy el prototipo por lo que es probable que mi versión final se ha desarrollada después de mi pero no llegaría a tanto como para decir hermano." Dijo mientras llegaban a la entrada de la ciudad.

"Oh se lo daremos a X-4 así los cuatro estaremos juntos." Dijo imaginando a Nero con una armadura suya entonces podrían luchar en igualdad de condiciones ella no sabía contenerse si era lo bastante fuerte lucharía contras ella si era débil y tenía que contenerse su oponente no le interesaba y luchar para ella era una forma de divertirse.

 **En el Pueblo**

"Bien empecemos." La chica avanzo sin su máscara para no despertar el pánico todavía hacia una florista que estaba vendiendo flores.

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Le pregunto a la chica pensando que querría unas flores.

"Si ¿puede morirte rápido?" La mujer se extraño por ese comentario pero no duro mucho las manos de la chica concentraron biomasa hasta adquirir que sus cinco dedo adquirieron forma de garras y partió por la mitad a la chica separaron su torso de su cuerpo de un solo golpe.

Todo miraron en shock a la niña que se lanzo a por ellos comenzando una masacre nadie pudo detenerla la fuerza extra dado por su simbionte hacia que de un golpe pudiera matar a una persona pero ella jugaba cambiando de diversas maneras los masacro uno a uno aunque se aburrió rápido ninguno era lo bastante fuerte como para detenerla aunque escaparan sus cuidadores matarían los que lo hicieran.

Cuando termino fuera fue a jugar al escondite con los que desesperados buscaron refugios en sus hogares acabando con todos lo que encontró solo quedo una casa.

Ella derribo la puerta y entro "Por favor salid y pelead será muchos más rápido y fácil." Una mujer salió con un cuchillo de concina y la ataco pero ello convoco de su espalda que un aguijo que se parecía a las patas de una araña y la ensarto en el estomago de la mujer. "Gracias." Dijo antes de botarla como si no fuera nada ella siguió caminando a por donde había salido la mujer encontrando a dos niños que parecían ser hermanos.

Ella avanzo lentamente hacia ellos causando a su hermana llorar y al pequeño ponerse delante. "Oh ¿sois hermanos?"

"Déjala ir." Dijo el chico protegiendo a su hermana pequeña. "Mátame si quieres pero deja que mi hermana se valla."

"No seas estúpido los dos vais a morir si no podéis derrotarme mucho menos a los grimm estáis condenados a morir." Pero ella disolvió su máscara era terrorífico por que mostraba una sonrisa feliz y eso era aterrador. "Deberíais estar felices." Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a ellos y los agarraba por el cuello "Sois débiles así que es natural que muráis pero seréis felices muertos ya no sufriréis pos vuestra debilidad y como lo haréis juntos ninguno tendrá que vivir sin el otro." Dijo ella no tuvo que haber mucho con la fuerza extra solo tuvo que apretar para que sus tráqueas se rompieran.

Ella salió para ver el poblado tranquilo y feliz que una vez fue convertido en una calle de cadáveres mientras se marchaba al punto de encuentro. Mientras caminaba tranquila.

"Ese chico estaba dispuesto a morir por su hermana." Dijo ella sorprendida.

"Es lógico son hermanos." Dijo su simbionte como eso era un incentivo.

"¿Crees que X-4 haría los mismo por mi?" Le pregunto dudoso.

"No te conoce difícil decirlo. Pero ¿tú estarías de acuerdo?" Le pregunto a su anfitriona mientras caminaba.

"No lo sé por un lado quiero que seamos felices juntos pero no me gustaría eso de tener que sacrificarse el uno por el otro además tenemos que ser fuertes para sobrevivir y no separarnos también significaría que uno es más débil que el otro, pero lo gemelos se supone que somos iguales. Y después de tanto tiempo no quiero que separarme de él." Ella tuvo una idea "Puedo matarlo y comérmelo así estaremos junto para siempre y como yo sería feliz de estar con él para él estará feliz.

Ella se paro para coger el cuerpo de un hombre en la calle que ella misma había partido por la mitad concentrando la biomasa en la zona de la mandíbula de la máscara generando números dientes afilados dientes antes de probar si podía hacerlo arrancado un trozo de carne y triturándolo con ellos confirmando que fácilmente podía devorar a una persona.

"Lo tengo peleare con él si él me gana demostrara que es fuerte y estaremos junto si yo gano lo matare y lo devorare." Dijo ella resolviendo la solución a su problema sonriendo por su inteligencia.

 **Dos años después**

Ella estaba disfrutando mirando fotos de Nero mientras pensaba en cuanto mas iba a esperar había notado el cambio como ahora llevaba un brazo distinto se pregunto si eso iba a ser su lucha más divertida y emocionante hasta que fue sacada de su trance por un guardia que le ordeno ir a la habitación.

" **X-4 ha escapado."** Dijo La voz a su cuidador. **"Gris ha ido a por él esperemos que tenga éxito."**

"Quiero ir yo." Dijo dado como por fin esta oportunidad seria única para poder enfrentarse a su hermano. "

"No olvides cuál es tu lugar." Le dijo su cuidador mientras esperaban las instrucciones esto era otra prueba para ver cómo reaccionaba la chica y si podían mantenerla con ellos.

"Todos estos años me habéis dicho que si obedecía podría conocerlo." Dijo ella como ese fue el trato.

" **X-4 no tiene experiencia en el mundo real tú si dejaremos que Gris id al edificio donde se encontraban el proyecto Arma X y borrad los datos."** Él monito se apago mientras se embarcaron a esa misión.

 **Ubicación del Proyecto Arma-X**

No fue muy complicado cuando entraron solo tuvieron que acabar con algún que otro grimm mientras veían el video de seguridad antes de borrarlo. Y vieron a X-4 matar al resto.

Ella estaba confundida X-4 parecía llevarse bien con su compañeros en las fotos pero en ese video lo estaba matando pero lo más extraño del todo es que ni se defendían se quedaron quietos mientras X-4 le cortaba el cuello. El video termino con la mujer morena de pelo morado disparando a la cámara de seguridad.

 **Actualidad El día que llego a Vale**

El tiempo paso pero seguía sin conocer a su hermano había sido informada de que el también poseía ahora un simbionte lo que haría la lucha más interesante y ahora por fin había llego el momento.

Después de tanto tiempo llego a Vale la horas de vuelo se le hicieron eternas pero por fin había llegado el momento. Cuando llego se dirigió al almacén.

Ella misma estableció el plan mostrando al fragmento del simbionte que estaba en una caja hermética cerrada y lo libero mientras todos siguieron sus instrucciones y dijeron lo de los cadáveres de los X eso lo atraería y libero al simbionte para que se dirigiera hacia donde se encontraba su parte entera.

"Ya lo hemos hecho estableceremos un peri…." No termino la frase cuando usan su espada bastarda atravesó el pecho del hombre.

"No llevo esperando este momento durante años nadie va a interponerse seremos solos él y yo nuestra reunión." Dijo ella mientras extraía la espada. "De hecho ya no os necesito." Ella mato a todos los del almacén y coloco las cargas explosivas en el almacén.

 **Esa noche**

"Esto no lo matara ¿verdad?" Pregunto ya que estaría muy decepcionada si todo terminara en una explosión.

"Si lo hiciera jugar con él no merecería la pena." Dijo simbionte.

Ella estaba de acuerdo. "¿Si lo devoro junto a su simbionte que pasara?" Le pegunto con curiosidad.

"Toda su información genética será tuya y yo absorberé su simbionte por lo que tu hermano se podría decir que estará para siempre contigo dado que toda su información genética se almacena en él de hecho dado que sois hermanos gemelos será como si fuerais uno como cuando fuisteis fecundados."

"Ya veo." esto mejoraba el resultado es mas durante la lucha si perdía le revelaría este dato y estaría feliz por ser uno con su hermano aunque fuera él la masa.

La noche llego y ella contemplo en la distancia esperando a que el almacén explotara cuando lo hizo y vio donde apareció se desplazo allí rápido para mirarlo disfrutando el momento solo tenía que alzar la vista y la vería por fin solo ella y él su duelo, su momento, su reunión.

"¡Por fin!" una voz emocionada Nero oyó decir para ver a la procedencia y ver una figura humana usando una armadura ligera negra con un brillo rojo y una máscara con una X en la cara. "Solos tú y yo." Dijo La figura con emoción. "Nuestra…reunión." Nero se levanto mirándola desde abajo mientras su hermana lo miraba desde arriba por fin lo tenía delante tantos años esperando este momento.


	30. Chapter 30

"¡Por fin!" una voz emocionada Nero oyó decir para ver a la procedencia y ver una figura humana usando una armadura ligera negra con un brillo rojo y una máscara con una X en la cara. "Solos tú y yo." Dijo La figura con emoción. "Nuestra…reunión." Nero se levanto mirándola desde abajo mientras su hermana lo miraba desde arriba por fin lo tenía delante tantos años esperando este momento.

Ella salto aterrizado con sus piernas destrozando el suelo debajo de sus pies aterrizando.

Nero aplaudió con sus manos "Aterrizaje en plan superhéroe viva a la entrada cliché." Dijo Nero con sarcasmo. "Sabes esperaba que esto fuera mas como Origins tu me invitarías al combate yo te seguiría y tendríamos un breve e intenso duelo que terminaría en tablas, pero estoy satisfecho con la que me han enviado." Dijo Nero tomando buena nota de lo que tenía delante concretamente su delantera.

"Oh es que no puedo creerlo ten tengo delante estas aquí casi creo que es un sueño he esperando tanto tiempo el conocerte." Ella unió sus manos, exaltada no queriendo que esto fuera un sueño y ahora despertara.

" _Si es él está aquí y no es ningún sueño."_ Dijo el simbionte a su anfitriona

"Tengo una fan girl" Dijo Nero extrañado "Mira que eso es raro la mayoría de la gente me desprecia."

" _Siento algo extraño."_ Advirtió Mushu como había algo que le resultaba familiar.

"Por fin podremos hacerlo ambos seremos uno solo." Dijo ella emocionada dándole igual el resultado si era ella la moría y era devorada o era ella quien se lo comía a él era justo que el mas fuerte fuera la masa.

"Joder me quejaba de que estaba a dos velas pero estoy remontando." Dijo Nero interpretando esas palabras como más le convenía. "Pero como está loca voy a tener que vigilar las posiciones de las manos."

" _Tengo el presentimiento de que esto está mal a muchos niveles."_ Dijo Mushu como no estaba seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea.

" _Si eso piensan la mayoría la primera noche conmigo luego se dan cuenta de que tienen razón."_ Dijo Nero la historia de su resumida vida mientras se centraba en lo que tenía delante.

"Estoy deseando saborearte." Dijo ella como no podía esperar para probar a su hermano en batalla y medir sus habilidades.

-silbido- "Directa al grano eso me gusta." Dijo Nero los dos estaban mal interpretando la situación completamente.

"¿Qué te gusto?" Ella se pregunto a si misma esta reunión no podía siquiera ser más perfecta se gustaban el uno al otro cuando estuvieran juntos como uno solo serian el ser más feliz de todo Remnant.

"Si" Dijo elevando los hombros.

"Lo oíste le gusto." Dijo emocionada aparentemente a nadie.

" _No quiero desilusionarte pero recuerda aquel objetivo en Mistral."_ Le dijo su simbionte si recordaba esa misión.

"Hablas del que me tuve que hacer pasar por prostituta." Dijo la chica aparentemente a nadie.

"¿Fuiste prostituta?" Dijo Nero sumándose a la conversación.

"Si tuve que infíltrame para matar al objetivo me eligió a mí para satisfacerlo esa noche pero lo que más le gustaba era mi pecho no dejaba de mirármelo pero lo mate antes de que fuera a mas." Ella explico mientras tocaba ambos con sus manos y Nero escuchaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Para que no haya mal entendidos ¿me estas ofreciendo tener relaciones sexuales contigo?" Dijo Nero pensando que esta chica no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

" _No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación."_ Dijo Mushu como esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

"Eso…¿te haría feliz?" Ella le pregunto ellas querían que fueran felices pero ahora que se daba cuenta no tenía ni idea de que hacia feliz a su hermano.

"Si hipotéticamente hablando dijera que si." Dijo Nero pensando que esto ya era un sueño alocado.

"Yo quiero que los dos seamos felices pero no sé lo que te hace feliz a ti, siempre quise estar junto a ti conocerte y pasar tiempo contigo de hecho es lo que quiero yo se lo quiero para ser feliz es tenerte dentro de mí y estar juntos para siempre." Dijo ella apartando la mirada no sabiendo cómo lidiar con estos sentimientos estar preocupada por otro era una nueva sensación para ella.

" _Esta situación es lo que calificarías como hilarante y escalofriante_." Dijo Mushu mentalmente a Nero que estaba procesando la respuesta.

"Espera ¿para siempre?" Dijo Nero como la idea de una relación estable lo echaba para detrás.

"Si tu yo juntos como uno solo." Dijo ella como eso sería irremediable una vez ella ganara.

"Uno no tengo tanta energía, dos no estoy preparado para una relación sentimental monógama estable muchas carencias afectivas." Dijo Nero negando con la cabeza.

"¿No quieres ser uno solo conmigo? Pero pero pero…si nacimos juntos tnemos que estar juntos." Dijo la chica confundiendo a Nero.

"Espera como que juntos ¿de qué me estás hablando?" Dijo Nero no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando.

La chica retiro uso su simbionte para desprenderse de él dejando visible todo su cuerpo a Nero tardo porque el último sitio donde le miro era a la cara admirando otras partes de su cuerpo sin ropa pero percibió sus ojos de distinto color iguales a los suyos y una melena despeinada color oscuro.

"Estoy ya debería aclararte las dudas hermano." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"¡Tú me estas jodiendo!" Dijo Nero teniendo problemas para asimilar esto. "¡Tengo una hermana gemela secreta de la que me acabo de enterar!" Dijo señalándola. "¡Ahora que mierda es esta ya tengo bastantes fregados en mi vida pero teníamos que usar el jodido cliché de hermano gemelo perdido ¿qué es esto No More Heroes?!" Nero se dio cuenta de algo vital y se llevo las manos a la cabeza. "Oh mierda era mi hermana, oh mierda he estado a puto de practicar el incesto."

" _En realidad Remnant es muy abierto de mente pero no creo que toleren el incesto."_ Dijo Mushu como no sería aceptado socialmente.

"A la mierda la sociedad voy necesitar terapia de esa en la que te ponen electrodos en la cabeza para freírte el cerebro después de esto." Dijo Nero como no sabiendo cómo iba a superar esto. "Pero tú ¿Cómo? "

"No podían tener a dos hermanos juntos en el mismo equipo eso podría generar dependencia el uno del otro por lo que nos separaron al nacer yo fui apartada del resto también supongo que querían estudiar este efecto y como sería mi semblanza si uno crecía sin el otro con uno sabiendo que el otro existía pero el otro no." Dijo ella mientras el simbionte volvía a fusionarse con ella.

"¿Y el simbionte?" Dijo señalando Nero mientras el miraba su propia armadura antes de mirar a la de su hermana.

"Este fue el primero en ser creado, ¿Cómo lo llamaste?" Dijo ella llevándose la mano a su barbilla "Mushu fue el segundo."

"Entonces me dieron la versión final." Dijo Nero no entendiendo por que iban a darle la versión mejorada mientras su hermana tenia la anticuada.

"No el simbionte y yo funcionamos tan bien que no encontraron la forma de mejorarlo así que Mushu en verdad es una copia." Dijo Ella como no había diferencia.

"Pero entonces trabajas para esos cabrones." Dijo Nero lo que la volvía su enemiga.

" _El programa en su memoria para mantenerlo bajo control debió de activarlo en una especia de modo trance no recuerda haber matado a los X podrías aprovechar esa revelación en batalla para ganar la ventaja."_ Sugirió el simbionte original a la chica.

"Si ellos me dijeron que si obedecía finalmente podría encontrarte y ser felices los dos como uno solo." Dijo ella obsesionada con ser uno solo con su hermano.

"Mira Cersei te voy a detener justo ahí no digo que no esté abierto a la posibilidad de un trió pero individualmente y mira que es extraño que yo diga esto pero esa línea es algo que no voy a cruzar." Dijo Nero demostrando siendo él quien diera marcha atrás en el incesto. "Probablemente." No se cerro del todo.

"¿Cuánto dices línea te refieres a mi vagina?" Le pregunto no estando segura de captar el mensaje pero lo comprendió. "Espera tú piensas que me refería a practicar sexo no yo lo quiero es…" Su simbionte volvió a ella y dientes afilados aparecieron bajo su máscara. "Devorarte en el sentido literal de la palabra para ser uno para siempre."

"Oh Gracias a Dios no quieres sexo conmigo solo comerme." Dijo Nero no entiendo del todo la gravedad de la situación. "Espera ¿por eso querías conocerme para comerme?" Dijo Nero dándose cuenta de lo que quería.

"Si y ser felices los dos juntos." Dijo ella inocentemente esperando su aprobación.

"¡¿Cómo narices voy a ser feliz si me comes vivo?!" Dijo Nero incluso para él no lo tenía.

"Puedo comerte muerto o tu puedes comerme a mí." Dijo su hermana tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué ibas a comerte?" Dijo Nero aunque en circunstancias normales mordía otras partes más sensibles.

"Tengo información valiosa sobre la gente que estas buscando en mi cabeza los simbiontes tienen nuestra memoria genéticas nuestros movimientos, nuestro recuerdos con ellos si me comes todas mis habilidades y recuerdos serán tuyos." Dijo ella "Y por ser feliz junto a ti estoy dispuesta a soportar cualquier tortura que puedas afligirme y si no me matas yo tarde o temprano seré la que te mate y te coma a ti."

"Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho en mi vida." Dijo Nero casi con una lagrima salvo por el pequeño detalle de que tenía una hermana caníbal.

" _Lo cual dice mucho de ti."_ Dijo Mushu a Nero.

"Entonces ¿estarías feliz con que te coma?" Dijo Nero siendo incapaz de procesar ese razonamiento.

"Si te como yo formaras parte de mi y como yo estaré feliz tu estarás feliz y si tú me comes podrás obtener tu venganza lo cual te hará feliz y como yo formare parte de ti también lo estaré y estaremos juntos para siempre." Dijo ella sonriendo satisfecha de cualquier manera.

"¡Oh Dios mío soy el cuerdo!" Dijo Nero siendo algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

" _No más bien diría el cívico ella tiene su razonamiento es correcto como estarás muerto y dentro de ella no importara tu opinión como ella estará muerta dentro de ti si la matas y te la comes sentirá lo que tu sientas y verdaderamente seriáis uno. Por lo que si uno es feliz el otro lo sera."_ Dijo Mushu dándole la razón a la chica.

"¿Y si me caga es que nadie ha pensado en eso?" Dijo Nero como todo ser humano necesita ir al baño un hecho que parece que todos tienden a olvidar.

"No te preocupes nuestros cuerpos serán absorbidos por el simbionte y convertidos en información genética siempre estaremos juntos nada será desechado." Dijo ella disfrutando de la idea.

Nero sonrió "Eso sería adorable." Para borrar la sonrisa que puso "Si no fuera ¡putamente enfermizo!"

"Déjame sentirlo el place de la lucha el sabor de tu sangre déjame sentirme viva." Dijo ella mientras cogía la claymore en su espalda para darle la vuelta y agarrar el mango por la pata izquierda apuntado a Nero.

La punta de las hojas de la espada se abrió. "Es un espada escopeta lo cual me cabrea porque me recuerda a cierta persona con la que tengo un rencor muy profundo." Ella disparo con Nero haciéndose a un lado mientras ella salto agarrando sus armas con las dos manos y elevarla en un corte recto en el aire.

"¡Y aquí empieza la batalla de los Gemelos Bastardos ¡LA BASTARDBOWL!" Chillo Nero haciéndose a un lado provocando que la espalda chocar con el suelo destruyendo parte de él.

Mientras Nero desenfundo su cuchillo para atacar en un corte horizontal con su hermana mientras su hermana salto agarrando su espada con la mano derecha encogida para desplegar un corte horizontal en cuanto Nero estuviera en su rango de ataque.

Ella ataco preparada para un corte horizontal Nero lanzo su cuchillo hacia arriba reapareciendo arriba esquivando el corte y descendió agarrando su cuchillo con dos manos su hermana alzo su espada para bloquear el golpe.

Nero cayo y dio un paso hacia atrás esquivando el corte horizontal de su hermana apuntando a su estomago.

Su hermana dio un paso adelante y salto con Nero colocando su brazo delante para bloquear su ataque mientras solo una patada mandando hacia atrás a su hermana lanzándole su cuchillo la hoja paso a su lada para Nero reaparecer a su lado y con un giro en el aire buscar el corte a en la espalda de su hermana.

Ella apunto con su mano hacia adelanta su brazo se estiro empleando biomasa de su simbionte hacia una de los contenedores y tras hacer contacto salto hacia adelante mientras su brazo se encogía tirando de ella que voló hacia allí antes de poner sus pies y manos en él manteniéndose allí.

"Marvel nos va a demandar y pude que Ubisoft." Dijo Nero mientras su hermana agarraba el contenedor y sin poco esfuerzo jalo hacia atrás tirándoselo a Nero que vio como volaba hacia él que lanzo su cuchillo para transportarse lejos de allí.

" _Su control de su simbionte es impecable."_ Admitió Mushu viendo con qué facilidad se movía con él.

" _Yo también podría hacerlo."_ Dijo Nero completamente seguro a fin de cuentas el también tenía uno.

" _Llevas ropa puesta eso nos resta movilidad."_ Advirtió Mushu como eso dificultaba el movimiento.

" _¿Espera entonces quitarme la ropa me vuelva más poderoso?"_ Dijo Nero dudando de que eso fuera posible. _"Eso no tiene sentido esto es animación americana no anime japonés."_

" _Eso explica porque a estas alturas no estás practicando el incesto con ella."_ Pero eso causo que perdiera el rastro de su hermana que reapareció arriba de él descendiendo girando para ganar potenciar con Nero colocando su brazo para bloquear el ataque.

Su hermana intento una barra vertical con Nero bloqueado con el brazo antes de lanzar el cuchillo para colocarse arriba de ella.

Su hermana concentro biomasa en su pies y impulsarse fuera de su rango antes de modificar su cuerpo para terminar bocabajo descendiendo como una bala Nero lanzo su cuchillo esta vez con su Devil Bringer para ganar potencia y velocidad.

Su hermana descendió destrozando parte del suelo cambiando de posición y usando su espada como un bate para manda el cuchillo de Nero lejos antes de cambiar su espada para apuntar a Nero mientras descendía.

"No es bueno." Ella disparo con Nero bloqueando con su brazo fantasmal. La hermana vuelve a saltar impulsada por biomasa apunto sus brazos disparando de hilos de biomasa como si fueran telas de araña.

" _Espera se supone que eres un plagio de Carnage no dé Venom."_ en pleno aire utilizo el brazo fantasma su hermana mediante sus hilos de biomasa para colocarse debajo antes de emplear su brazo de biomasa elástico y lanzarlo hacia abajo con Nero desapareciendo para aparecer donde su cuchillo estaba tirado rodando por el suelo.

Su hermana no se vio por ningún lado "Si yo fuera una yandere caníbal ¿dónde estaría?" Nero fue avisado por el sonido de un contenedor dirigiéndose hacia él Nero activo su mano fantasmal para enviarlo a volar lejos.

 _"Esquiva."_ Le advirtió Mushu antes de que Nero fuera placado por la espada con su hermana terminando arriba de él mientras Nero cayo bocarriba.

El miro a su hermana que estaba arriba de él. _"¿Por qué esto no es un hentai?"_

" _Por qué el autor no sabe escribir lemon."_ Dijo Mushu dando la explicación plausible.

"Si ella tiene un simbionte ¿que estarán conversando?" Se pregunto Nero.

" _Es decepcionante"_ Dijo ella se suponía que era su momento el que tanto había esperado la lucha contra su hermano era para lo que llevaba tanto tiempo y ni siquiera había empezado.

" _Entonces debes forzarlo a limite hacerle saber que su vida está en peligro de verdad forzarlo a llegar a su zenit o simplemente devóralo ya."_ Dijo su simbionte con ella estando de acuerdo su hermano era débil.

De sus dientes afilados surgió una larga lengua.

"Dios en verdad eres Venom." Dijo Nero viendo la larga lengua que estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

"Eres decepcionante." Dijo su hermana dispuesta a devorarlo le estaba haciendo un farol.

"Tú en cambio eres la fantasía del inventor de sexo oral." Dijo Nero no preocupado en absoluto.

"Eres débil es justo que yo sea la masa." Utilizo su lengua para lamer el rostro de Nero para captar su sabor ante separarla mientras preparaba sus colmillos. _"Ni siquiera sabe usar su simbionte."_

" _En otras circunstancias esto me pondría cachondo."_ Admitió Nero.

" _¿Te pone que devoren?"_ Le pregunto Nero desconociendo ese fetiche de su portador.

" _Como no iba a ponerme una chica sentada arriba de mi en postura vaquera combinado con un gran tetamen para satisfacer mi carencia afectiva que me produjo crecer sin madre como no iba a estarlo pero cuando un hombre dice no."_ Nero agarro las muñecas de su hermana soltándole una descarga eléctrica.

Su hermana chillo al sentirla y a su espalda recibió una puñalada por su espalda ella se dio la vuelta para ver a otro Nero a su espalda siendo Bob el fracción fue todo lo que necesito Nero para agarrar convocar su mano espectral con la que agarro la muñeca de su hermana agarrándola y golpeándola contra el suelo _"¡Sí!"_ Pensó ella como ahora su hermano la estaba golpeando demostrando que valía la pena.

" _¿Vale la pena tomar tal cantidad de daño únicamente para comprobar su fuerza?"_ Le pregunto su simbionte.

" _No me importa el dolor sigue hermano hazme sangrar hazme sentir viva esto es lo que somos armas nacidas para matar."_ Pensó ella con una sonrisa bajo su simbionte emocionada este si era el momento que esperaba su momento era feliz peleando a muerte contra su hermano se sentía completa ya no había necesidad de contenerse paso la prueba.

"¡Sho...!" Nero y Bob se agacharon mientras giraban para atacar con un doble gancho.

Su hermana en pleno aire de su espalda su armadura produjo cuatro aguijones similares a las patas de una araña pero terminados en punta como si de espadas se tratase dos sobresalían por los hombros y los otros estaban arriba de la cadera al igual que su brazo se estiraron dirigiendo a Bob y Nero que activo su brazo espectral una vez más para protegerse pero a diferencia de él Bob no tenia uno que fue empalado por dos desvaneciéndose y volviendo a ser la sombra de Nero.

La hermana de Nero uso la dos pata más bajas para impulsarse lejos mientras mediante más biomasa de la armadura envolvió la empuñadura de su espada. Y la coloco apuntando a Nero por encima de su cabeza como si fuera un aguijo. "Esto es lo quería sigue no pares quiero esto no me importa quién devore a quien esto es perfecto."

"Siempre supe que llegaría este día." Dijo Nero mirando a su hermana mientra hacia girar su cuchillo entre sus dedos.

 _"¿Siempre supiste que te enfrentarías a una hermana gemela yandere con tendencias caníbales en un traje simbionte que es parte Venom, parte Prototype y posible sorpresas de los que iremos sacando comparativas?"_ Le cuestiono Mushu no entendiendo como pudo haber previsto esto.

"No yo y el tentacle cara a cara." Dijo Nero frunciendo su ceño bajo la máscara de biomasa que llevaba.

 _"Eso no son tentáculos son aguijones."_ Le dijo Mushu como de hecho era eso mucho peor.

"En cualquier caso no los quiero dentro de ningún orificio mio." Dijo Deadpool mientras se preparaba para luchar contra su hermana ignorando por completo la bomba temporizada dentro de su cabeza.

 **Round One: Nero**


	31. Chapter 31

Nero salto hacia atrás esquivando dos de los aguijones que se clavaron en el suelo mientras usaba su cuchillo para bloquear uno de los superiores para bloquear el otro mientras lanzaba su cuchillo esquivando el disparo de su espada escopeta que dejo un agujero en el suelo.

Nero alzo la vista para ver a su hermana caer detrás de él ataco con sus dos aguijones y espada a la vez.

Nero genero una katana sin tsuba apareciendo una silueta de luz de esta y lanzo su cuchillo su hermana coloco su espada delante para bloquear el cuchillo.

"Estilo Metal Gear." La katana de luz de Nero recibió biomasa de Mushu adquiriendo solidez mientras los pies de Nero la suela de biomasa se convirtió en tacones soltando su katana que atrapo en el aire con su pie en hueco del tacón atándolo con biomasa mientras movía con su espada oscilando con sus pierna por todos lado obligando a su hermana bloquear con su aguijones mientras ella seguía atacando.

" _Impresionante."_ Comento el simbionte de la hermana de Nero.

La hermana de Nero salto en el aire haciendo desaparecer su aguijones para cambiar su brazo que se convirtió en una enorme cuchilla retráctil mientras dio una vuelta en el aire para coger impulso y descender sobre Nero que salto apuntando con su espada con su pie la ventaja de la gravedad le hizo ganar el choque obligando al pie de Nero caer.

Su hermana soltó su espada y agarro a su espalda apuntando a Nero que giro sobre su pie convoco su brazo y lo movió en línea horizontal izquierda para darle ella se abrió de piernas completamente para llegar al suelo.

"Auch." Dijo Nero _"Mierda con lo flexible que es ¿Por qué tenía que ser mi hermana?"_

" _Dijiste que no iba a cruzar la línea del incesto."_ Dijo Mushu aunque tan poco entendía mucho de que iba el asunto siendo las relaciones algo que no comprendía.

" _Oye no le he metido mano."_ Nero reflexiono por un momento recordando su brazo espectral _"Vale si pero no con sentido sexual."_ Dijo Nero lo que hacía cuando su oponente generalmente era una mujer.

Su hermana salto hacia él colocando sus piernas sobre sus hombros antes de girar cruzándolas como si fuera una tijera y se preparo para derribarlo hasta que algo le hizo parar de repente al sentir algo húmedo entre sus piernas esa falta de concentración leve permitió a Nero transportarse lejos.

Del brazo Devil Bringer Nero convoco una pistola con la que apunto cargándola con energía del Devil Bringer disparando a su hermana.

Ella concentro biomasa en su mano derecha formando un escudo bloqueando el ataque aunque el escudo de biomasa estallo ella estaba intacta.

" _¿Por qué tú no puedes hacer eso?"_ Le pregunto a Mushu pensando que le habían dado a él el simbionte malo.

" _Si puedo eres tú el que no puede ella tiene un control del simbionte hasta tal punto de que es una extremidad para ella son verdaderamente uno tu en cambio debido a tu brazo y semblanzas no has intentado el control completo de hecho no dominas todos tus poderes porque tienes demasiadas variedades para concentrarte en uno solo."_ Le advirtió Mushu a la misma conclusión que habían llegado numerosas veces.

"Gracias capitán obvio." Dijo Nero mientras cambiaba de arma generando hilos de biomasa.

" _Creo que deberías considerar usar tu semblanza."_ Dijo el simbionte de la hermana de Nero como Nero estaba contrarrestando los ataques de su hermana.

"Todavía no quiero seguir un poco mas." Dijo ella de hecho solo la iba a utilizar si se veía acorralada.

Ella disparo dos sustancias de biomasa antes de subirse arriba de uno de los contenedores y saltar hacia detrás.

"¿Qué está tramando?" Se pregunto Nero no teniendo que esperar mucho cuando uno de los contenedores lo atropello y la fila comenzó mientras Nero choco contra otro frenando. "¿Sugerencias?"

"Concentra biomasa y empuja hacia delante." Dijo Mushu como podían salir de ahí.

"¿Cómo hago eso?" Le pregunto mientras sentía la presión y respiraba con el metal delante de su cara.

"Concéntrate." Dijo Mushu lo que tenía que hacer para lograrlo.

"No puedo tengo déficit de atención." Confeso Nero como para él era una tarea muy ardua eso además de pensar.

" _Como cuando saltamos por la torre solo que en vez de acumular en los pies hizo con las manos."_ Nero entendió empujando el contenedor saliendo de ahí pero no encontrando a su hermana.

"Vale ¿Dónde está?" La biomasa como si fueran unos tentáculos envolvió a Nero mientras se acercaba a él y lo mantenía sujeto Nero activo su semblanza eléctrica y la electrocuto obligando a soltare.

Nero entonces convoco a Bob que la agarro por la espalda mientras Nero se transporto y dirigió su cuchillo a su cabeza mientras convocaba electricidad con su otro mano generando una katana eléctrica cercenando su cabeza.

"Y una vez más el aura falla debido a su inconsistencia." Algo salto sobre Nero derribándolo sintió piel humana y cuando alzo la vista tenía la cabeza entra las piernas al igual que su brazo humano.

Cuando Bob vio esto se dirigió hacia él antes de que el simbionte de su hermana se lo tragara adueñándose de su cuerpo y movimientos.

"¿Te quitaste el simbionte?" Dijo Nero mientras trataba de librarse solo para que su hermana retorciera su mano.

"Y te pillo por sorpresa." Dijo su hermana regocijándose mientras Nero luchaba por liberarse.

"¿Y tenias que desnudarte completa?" Le pregunto cómo no entendió es parte de su plan mientras Bob poseído por el simbionte se acercaba con su espada desenvainada.

Nero sabía que si sacaba la cabeza ella eso le costaría el brazo mientras Bob se acercaba contra su voluntad para asegurarse de que Nero no llegaba al cuchillo lo envolvió con biomasa y los lleno de púas aunque lo protegiera el aura el dolor le daría una apertura para atacar.

"Historia scriptum est, a victoribus similiorem, ex parte ita saepe hoc desererent." Nero suspiro y utilizo su mejor técnica inclinado la cabeza para esta lo bastante y sacando la lengua para realizar un cunnilingus a su hermana.

Ella abrió los ojos sobresaltada al notar algo húmedo en su zona inferior nunca había experimentado algo como eso sus brazos temblaron y su cuerpo se relajo permitiendo a Nero escarpar y coger a su hermana y lanzarla contra Bob el simbionte de su hermana se desprendió de Bob y volvió a su anfitriona que se quedo mirando a Nero de no ser por la máscara él habría visto su expresión de confusión.

 _"Tus tácticas nunca dejan de asombrarme."_ Dijo Mushu como nunca imagino que el sexo sirviera en una pelea.

"Esto no se lo mencionaremos a nadie." Dijo Nero en voz alta aplicándose tanto a los simbiontes tanto el suyo como el de su hermana y a ella misma.

" _Tienes razón la sociedad lo desaprobaría completamente imagina que tu padre se enterarse de esto le podría dar algo."_ Dijo Mushu como eso se vería raro para la mayoría por no hablar de que muchos lo desaprobarían.

"Rectifico solo se contaremos al pajarraco." Dijo Nero con el dedo alzado para enfatizar que solo se lo contarían a Qrow cualquier cosa con tal de molestar su existencia.

" _Pero es tú hermana la probabilidad de hijos con malformaciones genéticas debido a la carencia de un segundo ADN es muy alta y dijiste que no ibas a cruzar el incesto."_ Dijo Mushu enfatizando en más de un ocasión que eran hermanos.

"Fue cuestión de vida o muerte." Dijo Nero como lo hizo para salir ajeno a la conversación Bob estaba quieto esperando ordenes que no llegaban en un derroche de energía.

" _Podías haberla electrocutado."_ Dijo Mushu como eso funciona.

" _Haber convocado un cuchillo holográfico y aplicarle biomasa o usar la apariencia de Ruby Rose."_ Mushu siguió dando opciones que hubieran servido.

"¿Quién es Ruby Rose?" Dijo Nero sonándole el nombre ligeramente pero no conociéndola.

 _"Esa chica de ojos plateados con la que sin con correlación sanguínea te llama prima."_ Dijo Mushu recordándole quien era a su anfitrión.

Nero quedo impactado ante semejante revelación "¿No se llama Canija?"

Mientras Nero no era el único que estaba teniendo una empanada mental respecto a lo sucedido.

"Me chupado la vagina, me ha chupado la vagina." Se repitió aun tratando de analizar la extraña técnica de su hermana.

" _Ciertamente un movimiento desconcertante."_ Estuvo de acuerdo su simbionte no estando preparado para algo como eso.

"¿Por qué? ¿Me estaba catando?" Dijo como esa era la única explicación la estaba saboreando para devorarla aunque fue un sentimiento placentero.

"No creo que quiera comerte más bien quería librarse del agarre triangular." Dijo su simbionte buscando explicación al movimiento de Nero aunque tuvo que admitir que fue bastante efectivo como desarmo por completo y pillo por sorpresa a su anfitriona.

"A mí me enseñaron como escarpar del agarre triangular y que nunca debías sacar la cabeza pero no me enseñaron ni me entrenaron para un oponente que te come la vagina en medio de una pelea." Dijo ella había sido entrenada al igual que los x incluso mejor pero esto era algo que no le enseñaron ese movimiento él la pillo completamente desarmado.

" _En verdad no creo que eso se le enseñe a nadie debe de ser un genio para combate pragmático capaz de usar cualquier cosa para ganar no debemos tomarlo a la ligera."_ Advirtió su simbionte impresionada por la habilidad de su oponente.

" _¿Es normal que se sintiera bien?"_ Le pregunto a su simbionte sintiéndose por algún extraño motivo profundamente avergonzada

" _No tengo suficientes datos aparte de una zona erógena conclusión falta de información."_ Dijo su simbionte antes de volver a centrarse en el combate.

Nero se transporto cogiendo su cuchillo y intentar el corte horizontal con su hermana convocando su un escudo para defenderse mientras Bob había recogido su espada la ataco.

Ella convoco lo aguijones de su lado izquierdo y ataco a Bob que coloco la espada en diagonal de frente para bloquear.

Nero cambio en cuchillo en un agarre inverso para y intento un clavarlo hacia abajo con su hermana colocando su es escudo de biomasa delante Nero dejo caer el cuchillo para agarrarlo con su otra mano mientras Bob ataco a su espalda ella deshizo su escudo y de las muñecas hizo crecer dos protuberancias de biomasa afiladas y convoco los otros dos aguijones atacando a apuntando a las costillas de Nero que uso la semblanza de Ruby para salir de allí dejando tras de si petalos mientras su hermana paso a atacar a Bob que intento un corte horizontal.

La hermana de movió la parte superior de su cuerpo a un lado para esquivar antes de clavar las hojas que sobresalía de sus muñecas y realizar una doble patada contra Bob mandándolo hacia atrás.

Nero lanzo su cuchillo que su hermana paro para Nero transportarse y usar su brazo para tratar de golpearla con ella poniendo su rodilla izquierda en el suelo mientras Nero giraba y aterrizaba su cuchillo sobre ella que agarro sus manos impidiendo que el cuchillo.

"¿Te dan miedo la alturas?" Le pregunto su hermana.

Nero miro hacia abajo para ver sus piernas acumulando biomasa.

"¡Bob!" Bob salto para atacar con sus manos sosteniendo la espada para descenderla en corte vertical con ambas manos sosteniéndola.

La armadura simbiótica de su hermana desapareció por la zona de su cara y torso y apareció en su espalda formando una forma humanoide y que genero tentáculos por su ser antes de envolver a Bob y meterse una de sus manos por su boca antes de cambiar a púas agujereando la cabeza de Bob que volvió ser una sombra mientras ella recuperaba su espada.

Y al mismo tiempo su hermana realizo el salto impulsada por biomasa ganando una gran altura Nero preparo una descarga para librase de ella su hermana se soltó.

"¡Siempre quise una pelea sin gravedad!" Dijo Nero a su hermana antes de activar la semblanza de Ruby y cargar contra su hermana que acumulo biomasa bajo su pies y como una bala voló hacia su hermano.

Ella preparo su espada que tenía hacia abajo agarrada inversa a una mano para atacar a Nero que tenía su cuchillo agarrado con su devil bringer para realizar un corte horizontal de derecha a izquierda.

Ambos agarraron el brazo del otro con el que sostenía el arma mientras comenzaron a caer Nero usando de nuevo su semblanza genero cuna katana sin tsuba y se transporto pero en vez de agarrarla apunto a su hermana preparando un descarga de rayos.

Que genero biomasa a su alrededor para planear saliendo del de ahí mientras acumulo en los pies para ganar altura.

Nero convoco su brazo espectral y lo lanzo contra su hermana con intención de atraparla ella de su brazo paso a su brazo extensible apuntado al antebrazo de Nero envolviéndolo por su muñeca para ponerse arriba de él y volver a aplicar un salto de biomasa antes de acumular y saltar para volver a estar por encima de Nero.

Nero siguió su ejemplo y acumulo para saltar siguieron acumulando altura.

" _¿Por qué seguimos saltando mas y mas alto?"_ Pregunto Mushu como si no era mejor combatir en tierra.

"¡Por que la caída libre molaaaaaaaa!" Chillo Nero como se lo estaba pasando bien debido a la adrenalina que estaba soltando en ese momento.

"Lo escuchas lo estamos pasando bien." Dijo su hermana contenta de que estuviera disfrutando de su encuentro.

" _¿No crees que esta alargando esto innecesariamente?"_ Dijo ella como estaba alargando esto en verdad no es una mala estrategia el brazo de Nero le daba la ventaja y en el aire podía utilizar su sombra volviendo al uno contra uno.

"Puede ser pero después de tanto tiempo esperando este momento quiero que dure un poco mas." Admitió ella cerrando los ojos por un momento antes de planear pro arriba de su hermana apuntando con su espada con Nero poniendo su brazo delante para bloqueaba.

Su hermana comenzó a girar en el aire para ganar fuerza con el golpe con Nero frenando su espada con su mano mientras lanzaba el cuchillo que acumulo energía violeta su hermana desvió con su espada pero en el momento que entro en contacto con el cuchillo se produjo una explosión que mando el cuchillo hacia arriba.

Con Nero terminando allí esta vez fue el que acumulo eléctrica convirtiendo su cuchillo en una katana eléctrica y atacar a su hermana que bloqueo con su espada.

Nero ataco con un corte diagonal con su hermana convocando su escudo de biomasa para bloquear con Nero colocando los pies para utilizar el escudo para saltar mientras estiro su brazo espectral para agarrar su pierna con ella saltando para arriba.

Nero mantuvo su brazo y mientras descendía Nero se dio cuenta que habían pasado de los muelles a la ciudad y estaban sobre la ciudad.

Miro a su hermana su hermana le tiro su espada que se dirigió a el Nero puso delante su devil bringer para bloquear.

Su hermana mordió presionando una de sus muelas haciendo que la espada explotara mientras ella lanzo su brazo extensible en un movimiento descendente horizontal con Nero volvió a usar la apariencia de Ruby como le era la mas ultil pero su hermana movió su brazo en horizontal siguiendo intentando darle.

Nero en pleno aire se coloco bocabajo y comenzó a descender en picado a descender en picado hasta llegar a una azote Nero giro por el suelo con su espada colocada delante en guardia en horizontal en un agarre invertido.

Su hermana se poso en el edifico de al lado utilizando la biomasa para mantenerse adherida a las paredes.

"Spider-Man lo hizo." Dijo Nero mientras su hermana lo miraba.

" _Pensé que eras consciente pero parece que tenderé que recordártelo."_ Le dijo Mushu a Nero como el tiempo corría.

"¿El qué?" La hermana de Nero salto hacia donde estaba Nero con su manos aplicando biomasa dando como resultados garras afilada que representaban garras una afilada por cada dedo.

"Estas usando las garras de Alex Mercer…¿eso significa que yo puedo tener la garras de Wolverine? Aunque eso significaría una desventaja de dos dedos." Su hermana salto con Nero agarrando su espada girando antes de llegar a Nero ella clavo la garra de su dedo central de su mano derecha en el suelo cambiando su posición para colocar de espaldas cuando la espada de Nero estaba a poco centímetros de su espada en una increíble muestras de flexibilidad hecho brazos y piernas hacia atrás agarrándose su mano a su pies mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás convirtiéndose en un rosquilla humana esquivando el corte y aterrizando sobre sus pies semiflexionada y realizar otro salto con biomasa agarrando a Nero y atravesar con el por delante el muro de un apartamento.

Cuando estaba dentro y Nero estaba contra la pared aun semiflexionada cambio sus garras de nuevo esta vez convirtiendo sus manos en dos puños cerrado y golpear a Nero mandándole a volar varias habitaciones de golpe.

Nero freno en la última antes de agarrar su cuchillo que había dejado de ser una hoja eléctrica y levantarse "Lo siento Cameo de Stan Lee." Dijo Nero al hombre mayor de edad con gafas de sol y albornoz sentado en la taza del váter.

"Espera." Nero por fin se dio cuenta de quien lo había dicho "Rápido tengo que saberlo ¿Qué coño significa excelsi…." La hermana de Nero apareció para estampara a Nero contra la pared del baño. "o."

Nero utilizo la pared para elevarse y colocarse arriba de ella que sin mirar hacia atrás realizo un patada a ras de suelo girando con Nero saltando hacia atrás colocándose bocabajo en el techo. "Vaya es una nueva perspectiva de ver una pelea." Su hermana ataco con Nero bloqueando la hoja con su cuchillo ella ataco con su segunda hoja pero Nero tiro su cuchillo hacia atrás desapareciendo y reapareciendo delante de su hermana aprovechando en el espacio cerrado que era el baño para lanzar su mano espectral contra su hermana llevándosela por delante mientras Nero se impulsaba con biomasa saliendo de allí.

"Qué mundo de locos." Dijo Stan Lee negando con la cabeza.

Mientras Nero arrastraba a su hermana hasta estamparla contra una pared quedando su silueta en la pared antes de cogerla y usar la semblanza de Yang disolviendo su brazo y golpeándola con su devil bringer potenciado por la semblanza de Yang devolviéndole el doble de daño volviendo a estrellarse contra la pared esta vez atravesándola.

Nero lo miro la dirección.

"Jajajajajajajajajajajaa." Su hermana se reía mientras se alzaba sobre los escombros "Si el dolor la alegría de la batalla la duda de saber quién va a ganar mi enemigo delante de mi ambos sacando tantos trucos como podamos buscando ganar la ventaja." Ella puso su manos delante apuntando hacia Nero "Eres algo a lo que puedo llamar oponente enemigo eres lo que quiero y ahora mi amado hermanemigo."

"¿Te acabas de inventar esa palabra?" Dijo Nero extrañado.

" _Tenemos un problema lo que trataba de decirte antes..."_ Mushu trato de explicarle a Nero lo de la bomba en su cabeza.

"Cállate se acerca una revelación impactante." Dijo Nero quedando ver lo que trataba de decirle su hermana.

"Mi semblanza a llegado el momento de usarla." Dijo ella mientras volvía a convocar sus aguijones y lanzarse a por Nero ataco con los cuatro a la vez.

Nero uso su Devil Bringer para bloquearlos y ella uso su brazo para tocar el Devil Bringer de Nero _"Tengo que admitir que de no ser por esto puede que lo hubiera pasado mal._

" _Contacto."_ Dijo el simbionte de la hermana de Nero.

La hermana de Nero comenzó a absorber la energía de su Devil Bringer que contenía las semblanzas que Nero había recopilado.

Su hermana comenzó a chillar de dolor mientras la energía comenzó a ser recibida por su cuerpo ella cayó de rodillas alzando su mano.

"¿Estas rezando?" Le pregunto Nero a su hermana al verla caer de rodillas. _"¿Por cierto que estabas tratando de decirme?"_

" _Que nos queda una hora y veinticinco minutos antes de que la bomba en tu cabeza estalle."_ Le advirtió Mushu como faltaba poco para que la cuenta del detonador llegara a cero y le volara la cabeza.

"Oh mierda me había olvidado." Dijo Nero acordándose ahora no solo iba a perder la cabeza iba a faltar a su palabra tenía que terminar esto ya.

"Su hermana mostró su brazo haciendo que la biomasa penetrara en el literalmente reventándolo quedando un charco de sangre seguido de un grito horrible de dolor mientras Nero por primera vez en mucho tiempo miraba la escena.

La hermana seguía de rodillas y miro su sangre antes de comenzar a lamerla para saborearla "¿Esto es mi sangre?" Ella se levanto poco a poco, Nero miro su brazo ahora ella tenía un Devil Bringer una variante del suyo mas esbelto para que fuera un equivalente femenino y de color rojo su hermana se alzo "Y siento algo que no había sentido nunca quema como el infierno y me da hambre como un vació pero no pasa nada lo llenare cuando te devore dijo ella ajena a que había absorbido y reproducido la mita del poder de una maiden de hecho sus ojos brillaban antes de apagarse.

"¿Cómo?" Dijo siendo él que por primera vez no tenia palabras.

"Era una teoría pero era capaz de imitar tus movimientos a la perfección de los vídeos de tus sesiones de entrenamiento esto era una teoría de que mi semblanza me permitía copiar tu habilidad de absorción de energía y ha funcionado he absorbido tu Devil Bringer que a su vez tiene los fragmentos de aura absorbidos mezclados con la tuya." Dijo ella mirando su nueva mano derecha. "Claro que no podía esperar a que me creciera así que acelere el proceso." Dijo ella como lo de usar la biomasa para destruir el brazo y facilitar la salida del Devil Bringer fue idea suya.

"¿Eso es siquiera científica o consistentemente posible?" Dijo Nero dudando de la veracidad de que eso fuera siquiera algo posible en una historia ficticia.

" _Punto uno es ficción punto dos vivimos en un fanfic que se desarrolla en un mundo donde la existencia de algo como la magia es una explicación tan vaga y simple como que lo hizo un mago siendo un recurso literario vago y horrible así como algo que se puede asociar con la burla de Los Simpsons por ese capítulo donde Xena da una justificación de que un mago lo hizo."_

"¿Qué?" Dijo Nero siendo por primera vez su simbionte el que abusaba de la cuarta pared adelantándose tres volúmenes de golpe.

" _Cuatro chicas obtienen poderes elementales mágicos lo hizo un mago, tu familia genética puede convertirse en pájaros lo hizo un mago."_ Explico Mushu dejando a Nero confundido

" _Espera ¿La habilidad del pajarraco no es convertirse en un pajarraco?"_ Eso dejo confuso a Nero claro que ahora que lo pensaba Qrow nunca le dejo tocarlo con su Devil Bringer o a decirle cual era su apariencia. Pero eso no era importante _"¿Cuánto dijiste que quedaba para la bomba?"_

" _Ahora mismo cincuentas y siente minutos y veintisiete segundos."_ Le advirtió Mushu claro que si antes era problemática ahora lo era mas no creía que pudiera vencerla tan rápido como esperaba.

" _¿Y Beacon esta?"_ Le pregunto a pesar de que sabía que quedaba lejos aunque su lucha aérea les había llevado de los muelles a cerca del centro.

 _"A hora y media."_ Le advirtió Mushu como no tenían tiempo para llegar.

"Ok si acelero puedo llegar solo es cuestión de usar la electricidad y la semblanza de la canija pero debo parar esta pelea ahora." Dijo Nero como necesitaba tanta energía como fuera posible.

 _"No parece que vaya a dejarte ir tan fácilmente."_ Le advirtió Mushu no sabiendo cómo iba a convencerla.

"No te preocupes lo tengo." Nero se acerco a su hermana haciendo la seña de tiempo muerto "Tiempo muerto hay algo que tengo que decirte." El se acerco despacio a su hermana con las manos en alto.

"Qrow." Dijo simplemente a su hermana.

"¿Nuestro donante genético?" Le pregunto su hermana no entendiendo que tenía que ver él con todo esto lo había estudiado de un informe Huntsmen graduado en Beacon miembro del equipo STRQ a diferencia de Nero ella quería saber más sobre su familia movido por la curiosidad pero solo era eso saber de dónde venía al igual que a Nero no le importaba ese hombre.

"Si y por eso ya no podemos seguir peleando." Le explico Nero una manera de poner fin a la pelea o aplazarla hasta que no tuviera una bomba en su cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?" Le pregunto no viéndole lógica a eso.

"No lo ves es nuestro donante genético. De ambos somos gemelos compartimos la misma madre y padre, se llaman igual y por eso ya no podemos seguir peleando, no debemos matarnos en uno al otro ese hecho lo cambia todo y mas en nuestro caso, tenemos un enlace de humanidad reforzado por nuestros lazo de sangre común eso trasciende cualquier agravio temporal que podamos tener hoy. Y lo demuestra somos humanos no armas de matar en otras circunstancias podría haber sido diferente.

Yo podría haber sido el que cogieran y ser tú la buscadora de venganza pero también demuestra que podríamos haber sido hermanos normales, tener una vida normal haciéndonos los deberes juntos, durmiendo en la misma cama por que el otro tuvo pesadillas, pelearnos por el ultimo trozo de pizza o porque película ver con nuestros padres teniendo un matrimonio feliz viviendo con ellos ser hijos queridos y amados con los que quieran pasar tiempo pero eso no paso eso pero aún podemos serlo coger ese nexo común y empezar de cero ¿Qué me dices hermana?" Nero le abrió sus brazos esperando que le correspondiera con otro.

Y ella lo acepto, Nero consiguió llegar a tiempo a Beacon y presento su hermana a Ozpin con toda la información que obtuvieron pudieron arrestar a los responsable, Nero le dijo a su hermana quien era Cinder como ella no hizo promesa la denuncio a Ozpin y fue derrotada por lo que la Caída de Beacon nunca se produjo, Pyrrha no murió y finalmente tras ganar el Festival declaro su amor a Jaune, Yang no perdió su brazo, y La Hermana de Nero finalmente conoció a su Padre Qrow finalmente Nero y Qrow resolvieron sus diferencias y fueron una familia con el tiempo derrotaron a Salem, Weiss heredo la Comapañia de su familia, Los Faunos obtuvieron la igualdad derecho, Adam, Jacques, Whitley murieron de un infarto, Raven se canso de matar y robar a gente y volvió con Tai y se casaron y todos vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

 **Fin**

 **Y esto es lo que pasó de verdad**

Su hermana lo miro ante golpearlo con su brazo espectral que a diferencia del de Nero era rojo.

Mientras Nero cayó al suelo después de atravesar un edificio "Tenía que haber dicho Martha." Dijo Nero como ahora tenía que lidiar con dos problemas mientras el tiempo corría en su contra.

 **Round Two: Hermana Caníbal**


	32. Chapter 32

Ozpin estaba en su oficina analizando los eventos recientes Roman Torchwick había sido capturado la cuestión era el jugador o simplemente un peón de un juego mayor, pero no había venido sin un costo la brecha no solo se cobro vidas de algún que otro transeúnte sino que además el consejo de Vale determino que no era el apropiado para encargarse de la seguridad fallando a favor de Ironwood, por si fuera poco aun quedaba otro asunto que atender y su plan b para dicho asunto demostró no progresar como esperaba.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su scroll sonó con una llamada entrante de Nero.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Mira es una emergencia tienes que desactivar la bomba en mi cabeza." Se oyó a Nero por el otro lado de la línea."

"Hicimos un trato." Dijo Ozpin como eso no era relevante, mientras encendía su consola mirando el gps de la bomba que Nero tenía en su cabeza viendo que estaba en la ciudad. "Date prisa y vuelve si quieres conservar la cabeza sobre tus hombros." Dijo Ozpin fríamente.

"No lo entiendes estoy pelando como mi hermana gemela perdida secreta caníbal." Dijo Nero lo que estaba pasando al director.

"Una hermana gemela perdida secreta caníbal." Dijo Ozpin con un tono tan monótono estoico que casi parecía robótico no comprando para nada la excusa de Nero "¿La misma hermana gemela perdida secreta caníbal que te impidió hacer el examen del profesor Port hace cuatro meses?" Le pregunto Ozpin.

"Lo irónico es que el jodido gordinflón está basado en Pedro de viene el lobo." Admitió Nero "Pero esta vez es verdad, puedo probarlo." Cuchicheos se oyeron al otro lado de la línea.

 **Vuelta con Nero y su hermana**

Nero le paso el scroll a su hermana explicándole a su hermana que el que estaba al otro lado de la línea era su maestro y no le estaba dando permiso para quedarse hasta tarde, sobra decir que Nero tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando su hermana compro la mentira y ocultándole lo de la bomba.

"Por favor puede dejarle más tiempo es que estamos en el momento más excitante estamos a punto de ser uno y quiero saborear hasta el último pedacito de él." Dijo su hermana haciendo que Nero se dirá cuenta de que no lo pensó demasiado bien.

" _No lo pensaste demasiado bien."_ Dijo Mushu con Nero estando de acuerdo.

"Lo sé." Dijo Nero sabiendo que estaba jodido.

"Bien, adiós." Su hermana colgó el scroll.

"Que vuelvas a Beacon y dijo algo obre que meditara sobre mi vida y el cómo podía aspirar a mas que pensara en mis padres y que debía quererme y sentir más respeto por mí a misma." Dijo su hermana no teniendo ni idea de lo que se refería el director de Beacon.

" _¿Por qué pensaste para empezar que esto era buena idea?"_ Le pregunto Mushu a su anfitrión.

"¡Pensaba que iba a colar!" Chillo Nero para sí mismo como ahora tenía que correr a Beacon.

"¡¿Y por qué no le sacaste una foto y se la mandaste?!" Le chillo Mushu desde dentro diciéndole que eso era lo que tenía que haber hecho.

" _Deberías destruir el scroll para que no sea capaz de pedir ayuda."_ Dijo el simbionte de su hermana que obedeció.

"¡Hija de Puta!" Dijo Nero enfadado por lo que había hecho.

"Nos gestamos en el útero de la misma mujer." Dijo su hermana como eso equivalía insultar a su propia madre.

"Uno eso es lo que era, dos tienes idea de lo que has hecho todos mis AMV favoritos, mi música, ¡Mi Pornografía!" Dijo Nero lo que más le dolía haber perdido de su scroll incluidas sus sesiones grabadas de mujeres con las que se había acostado.

"¿Pornografía?" Dijo su hermana confusa.

" _Imágenes y videos de mujeres desnudas algunos practicando el acto sexual."_ Dijo su simbionte con la chica pareciendo entender.

"Oh quieres decir apareamiento." Dijo su hermana sacando esa conclusión recordando como una misión vio a dos conejos uno arriba del otro mientras el macho fornicaba con la hembra.

"¿Qué? No." Dijo Nero como el concebir hijos era algo que no entraba en sus planes. "Sexo solo por el placer de hacerlo o para ganar dinero." Nero solo negó con la cabeza.

"Y el sexo te hace feliz." Dijo su hermana orgullosa de sí misma por ser capaz de entender mejor a su hermano. "Luego he destruido algo que te hacia feliz por eso estas enfadado."

"¡Sí!" Dijo Nero como finalmente lo entendió.

" _Te recuerdo que el tiempo corre en nuestra contra."_ Dijo Mushu a Nero en su cabeza como si no hacían algo la bomba iba a estallar. " _Oh ¿verdaderamente quieres morir aquí?"_

Nero se lo planteo por un momento y por qué no pero antes tenía que hacer una venganza que cumplir quizás esa era su salida. "¿Y si aplazamos esto?" Sugirió Nero a su hermana confundiéndola.

"No. Llevo esperando esto demasiado tiempo por fin me autorizaron a hacer esto por fin puedo estar contigo no voy a renunciar a esto debemos hacerlo debemos pelear." Dijo su hermana decepcionada con su hermano.

"Mira esos cabrones te usaran y cuando ya no les sirvas se desharán de ti." Dijo Nero como con sus compañeros hicieron exactamente eso.

"¿Y?" Dijo ella no viendo como eso era preocupante eras el destino de las armas y los soldados una vez que eran inservibles eran basura desechable.

"Es lo que somos para lo que fuimos concebidos fuimos hechos a la carta mejoras musculares mediante nano células, entrenamiento desde la infancia para asimilar rápido los conocimientos de combate, envejecimiento retardado para poder luchar más tiempo para esto fuimos creados, es lo que somos armas fuimos creados con ese único propósito y las armas se usan para matar y luchar es lo que somos y lo admito me gusta ser así." Dijo su hermana como a ella le gustaba esa vida pero tampoco conocía otra.

"Solo cuando estoy campo de batalla solo cuando mato a alguien solo cuando tengo una misión un objetivo es cuando me siento viva, me emociono cuando tengo delante a un oponente fuerte y saber que la muerte es un posibilidad, me excita el olor de la sangre en la batalla unas vez las auras se han disipado porque para eso vivo es la única razón de mi existencia." Dijo ella como para ella solo existía ese propósito en la vida.

"Y cuando eso pase cuando muera lo hare feliz en acción peleando y si muero no tendré resentimientos por que habré vivido como debía vivir siendo una arma." Dijo ella no había dudas en ella pero había surgido otra duda.

"Ahora lo entiendo." Dijo Nero habiendo recordado algo que olvido hace mucho tiempo.

"Pues claro que lo entiendes eres como yo." Dijo su hermana como su hermano entendía su forma de pensar.

"No no soy como tú." Dijo Nero "Ellos querían volvernos como tú pero cometieron un error, criarnos juntos eso es lo que nos diferencio de ti." Su hermana estaba confundida no entendiendo el punto de Nero.

"Nosotros desarrollamos empatía los unos por los otros no apreciábamos porque éramos lo único que teníamos éramos una familia, pero tú no tenias a nadie creciste sola sin nadie por quien preocuparte, nadie a quien querer proteger tú simplemente aislada y sola nunca aprendiste lo que era la empatía o amar a alguien." Dijo Nero dejando aún más confundida a su hermana.

" _¿Empatía? ¿Qué es eso?"_ Dijo no entendiendo lo que significaban esa palabra.

" _Comprender lo que sienten los demás."_ Le aclaro su simbionte.

"Sigo sin entenderlo." Dijo su hermana como no entendía ese concepto el amor lo interpretaba como ese sentimiento cuando peleaba. "Pero por familia interpreto que te refieres a los demás X." Dijo su hermana interpretando que se refería a ellos. "Pero aún así tú los mataste." Su hermana se dio cuenta de su error no teniendo que haber revelado eso.

" _Siempre lo mismo cuando te emocionas."_ Dijo su simbionte como ella posiblemente tenía un amplio potencial pero a veces se distraía.

Pero Nero no mostro ni sorpresa más bien apretó su puño "Lo sé."

"¿Lo sabías?" Dijo su hermana sorprendida recordando como en la grabación que vio junto a su cuidador.

"Si la mujer que me saco de allí me lo conto." Confeso Nero como era plenamente consciente de que había sido puesto en trance para matar a su familia.

"Y ya sabemos que fue de ella, personalmente te ensañaste un poco con el cuchillo." Dijo su hermana como recordaba haber visto el cadáver

"Si y ese día después de golpearla atarla y despellejar sus rodillas y codos solo para asegurarme mientras clavaba ese cuchillo en sus órganos no vitales se moviera para que sintiera dolor." Dijo Nero recordando ese día y de sus sesiones de tortura como despellejando esa parte antes de la tortura hacer que la victima cuando se mueva sienta dolor y se mueven después de sentir las puñaladas.

"Por algún motivo me siento muy caliente." Dijo su hermana mientras escuchaba atentamente su historia.

"Y finalmente degollarla." Nero termino de decir el destino de su salvadora. "Ese día mientras torturaba a una mujer indefensa hasta una muerte lenta y dolorosa por lo que me había hecho hacer, ese día cuando me di cuenta de que había matado a mi única y verdadera familia y me di cuenta de que mi propia existencia era una aberración y maldecía mi vida con todo mi ser, convertido en un ser lleno de rencor y odio me jure encontrar a mis creadores y matarlos para que conocieran su final a manos del monstruo que ellos habían creado solo para asegurarme de que nunca más hubiera otro como yo en este mundo." Dijo Nero soltando la mayoría de sus emociones que solo se guardaba para sí mismo.

"Ya te lo he dicho me da igual quién de los dos gane si eso te hace feliz entonces cuando me devores yo estaré feliz." Dijo su hermana como si el quería eso no le importaba lo mas mínimo.

"Si y finalmente pondré fin a mi propia existencia." Dijo Nero sus planes a su hermana.

"Espera…¿Qué acabas de decir?" Dijo ella no tonándose muy bien lo que estaba escuchando.

"Que pondré fin a mi propia existencia." Repitió Nero por si no le había quedado claro.

"¿Planeas tener tu venganza y después simplemente suicidarte?" Dijo su hermana si había entendido bien los planes de Nero.

"Eh…Si." Dijo Nero no entendiendo que no estaba claro.

"Como te atreves a escoger la salida de los cobardes, un cobarde elige matarse así mismo tú…." Dijo furiosa contra su hermano no solo estaba arruinando la felicidad que iban a tener sino que además era un cobarde que en lugar de seguir adelante simplemente iba a poner fin a su existencia.

"Retiro lo dicho no quiero que me devores, tú no eres digno de ser la masa solo eres un cobarde incapaz de enfrentar lo que ha hecho." Dijo su hermana enfadada con él habiendo perdido cualquier respeto hacia él. "Ahora ya no me importa que no me mates ahora quiero ganar y devorarte."

" _¿Sabes que con tanta cháchara falta poco para que la bomba estalle?_ Le recordó Mushu.

"¡Lo sé!" Le chillo a Mushu "Pero tengo un plan." Nero miro a su hermana fijamente antes de desaparecer usando la apariencia de Ruby dejándola allí.

"Cobarde." Dijo antes de imitarlo y perseguirlo.

Nero aterrizo en un edificio mientras lanzo su cuchillo con su devil bringer para ganar distancia.

Su hermana se elevo y comenzó a perseguirlo mientras segrego un cuchillo de biomasa y disparo imitándolo dejando un destello antes de reaparecer.

Cuando Nero desapareció uso su cuchillo para clavarlo encima de un camión mientras su hermana lo hacía con un coche.

Usando su devil bringer cogió otro de los coches y lo tiro hacia Nero que lanzo su cuchillo para clavarlo en ese mismo coche y transportarse hacia arriba de él.

Su hermana salto y agarro el coche con su devil bringer con Nero saliendo de la carretera usando la semblanza de Ruby haciendo a su hermana gruñir tomando medidas drásticas.

Mientras su hermano no hacía más que correr antes de elevarse acumulando biomasa en sus piernas llegando por encima de la ciudad buscando su objetivo.

Cuando algo lo agarro cuando miro al cielo Nero no podía creer lo que veía su hermana no estaba planeando pero no con biomasa se había dado así misma alas usando la biomasa de su simbionte.

Su hermana agarrándole con su devil bringer pero Nero lanzo su cuchillo para liberarse de donde se encontraba aterrizando par ver el otro brazo de su hermana atacándole con Nero haciéndose a un lado para esquivar el impacto.

"Estas estropeando nuestro momento. ¡Deja de huir y pelea!" Le advirtió su hermana.

"¡A nadie le importa!" Dijo Nero saltando hacia abajo mientras corría con su objetico cada vez más cerca.

Mientras Nero corría su hermana utilizando la capacidad de Nero para convocar siluetas de armas formo una lanza añadiéndole biomasa antes de lanzarla delante de su hermano.

Apareciendo enfrente de él haciendo desaparecer sus alas.

Ella convoco sus aguijones Nero tiro su cuchillo a hacia arriba mientras sus hermana intento atravesarlo con su aguijones Nero genero electricidad para generar formando un escudo con ella antes de desaparecer trasportándose a donde estaba su cuchillo descendiéndolo en el aire junto con él en un corte vertical con su hermana usando la semblanza de Ruby dejando un rastro de pétalo.

Nero lanzo su cuchillo hacia un edifico cundo se clavo y apareció allí adhiriéndose con biomasa comenzó a correr su hermana repitió el movimiento lanzando la lanzar apareciendo en el aire convocando sus alas antes de convocar mas lanzándolas varios metros por delante mientras Nero corría su hermana convoco su brazo espectral dándole tamaño Nero convoco el suyo propio bloqueando el de su hermana ambos brazos se agarraron con ambos cayendo Nero.

Ambos giraron en el aire antes de soltarse cayendo ambos sobre el asfalto separándose Nero corrio hacia su hermana saltando por en encima de un coche que había allí antes de volver a preparar su cuchillo.

Su hermana se preparo esperando que lo lanzara pero lo lanzo justo bajo sus pies apareciendo Nero usano su semblanza eléctrica para realizar un barrido de pierna que libero electrcidad alcanzado a su hermana que fue electrocutada obligándolo a retrocede gruñendo.

Nero convoco la silueta de dos katanas aplicándoles biomasa cargo contra su hermana que hizo lo propio pero creando una claymore agarrándola con su devil bringer mientras que con el otro género un escudo de biomasa.

Nero corrió y con un corte horizontal de su brazo izquierdo choco con el escudo de su hermana.

Su hermana descendió su claymore para atacar que usando el escudo como trampolín salto utilizando su pie derecho cayendo inclinado.

Su hermana descendió su espada sobre él con un corte en diagonal con Nero bloqueando colocando sus espadas como una x su hermana cambio de su escudo de biomasa a las garras tratando apuntando a su cabeza con Nero usando saltando hacia un lado solo para que su hermana soltar su claymore y agarra a Nero con su devil bringer mientras corría agarrando su pie hacia el edificio más cercano para estampar a Nero contra él.

Nero consiguió tirando su espadas se transporto a ellas liberándose su hermana se dio la vuelta lanzando un puñetazo con su brazo espectral mientras Nero hizo lo mismo con ambos golpeándose como resultado mandándose hacia atrás varios metros.

Cada uno golpeando el suelo antes de caer sobre sus piernas y frenar dejando una rastro de asfalto destruido hasta que pararon mientras sus auras parpadearon.

"Ok lo admito puede que esté un poco jodido." Admitió Nero como estaba teniendo dificultades esta vez y reconociendo el nivel de habilidad de su hermana.

"Me haces sentir viva." Dijo su hermana mientras Nero volvió a coger su cuchillo.

"¿No estás siendo muy repetitivo?" Le pregunto su hermana como había estado corriendo casi toda la pelea.

Nero solo sonrió mientras lanzo su cuchillo una vez más hacia dentro de un edificio.

" _Está tramando algo."_ Le advirtió su simbionte como debían tener cuidado.

Ella volvió a convocar una lanza y la lanzo hacia donde Nero había lanzado el cuchillo ambos apareciendo dentro del edificio.

"¿Vas a seguir corriendo?" Le pregunto una vez estaban dentro.

"No." Dijo Nero antes de suspirar "Si." Dijo como aún no habían llegado a donde quería llegar. Ambos cargaron el uno contra el otro.

 **La vida es una Telaraña**

Un hombre de mediana edad vestido de médico y trajeado está leyendo los resultados "El padre de tu hijo es…" dijo añadiendo la pausa dramática mientras se dirigía a la pareja que se estaba agarrando de las manos "Rojo Ricardo."

 **Chan chan chaaaan**

El hombre se separo herido de la mujer dándole la espalda "¿Cómo has podido engañarme con mi mejor amigo?"

"Azul Antonio estabas en coma después del accidente de esquí." La mujer trato de justificarse "Y yo me sentía tan sola."

"Ahora tengo un dilema tengo que elegir si permanecer con mujer que amo y ver crecer a un niño que simboliza la traición de las dos únicas personas que he amado o vivir con el desamor el resto de mi vida." Dijo mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

Las puestas se abrieron de golpe con un sacerdote con un sombrero, una sotana y un alzacuello blanco.

"El padre Plata." Dijeron los tres al ver al sacerdote.

"¡Miente!" Dijo señalando al médico "Ricardo Rojo no es el padre del niño y lo sé porque yo soy Rojo Ricardo" Dijo quitándose el sombreo revelándose a sí mismo.

 **Chan chan chaaaan**

"Pero tu moriste en aquel accidente del concurso canino arrollado por una estampida de dálmatas." Dijo Azul Antonio el destino de su amigo.

"Lo fingí todo porque no podía soportarlo más, yo te amaba Ricardo pero tú no correspondías mis sentimientos y sabiendo que tú no permitirías a tu mejor amigo marchar yo fingí mi muerte para alejarme de ti." Dijo a su amigo agachando la cabeza en vergüenza.

"¿Pero por que iba a mentir el doctor Amarillo?" Pregunto la mujer no entendiendo por que iba a mentirle.

"Por qué es tu hermano." Dijo con dedo acusador al doctor.

 **Chan chan chaaaan**

"Me lo conto el padre Black antes de morir por una parasito cerebral que le estaba comiendo el cerebro." Dijo Rojo Ricardo desvelando el disfraz del doctor.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Le pregunto la actriz no pudiendo creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Si así es porque jure sobre la tumba de mi difunta madre que reclamaría las tierras que el bastardo de nuestro padre le arrebato mediante seducción y engaños, sabía que si conseguía que Azul Antonio renunciara a ti entregarías al niño a servicios sociales y yo lo adoptaría y después cuando tu murieras reclamaría mediante tu hijo los derechos de propiedad como su tutor." Desvelo su plan a su hermana como pensaba hacerle sufrir un accidente para reclamar las propiedades consumando su venganza.

"¿Pero entonces quien es el padre de mi hijo?" Pregunto la mujer cuando el suelo exploto con Nero saliendo rodando.

Su hermana salió poco después atemorizando a los actores con sus dientes afilados y larga lengua mientras las cámara se enfocaban en ella y en el publico que estaban viendo el espectáculo en directo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto el actor.

"Es mi hermana." Dijo Nero llevándose un primer plano de la cámara aunque no se le vio la cara porque estaba usando la máscara de su armadura.

 **Chan chan chaaaan**

" _Entonces ¿tú plan es ir de plato en plato hasta llegar al noticiario y esperar que Ozpin lo vea?"_ Le pregunto Mushu si ese era su plan para conseguir desactivar la bomba

" _Si."_ Dijo Nero como esa era la idea.

" _¿Y si no lo ve?"_ Le pregunto Mushu.

" _Me volaran la cabeza y a ti junto con mi cuerpo se lo comerá ella."_ Dijo Nero lo obvio.

Su hermana salto a por él cambiando a su garra atacando a Nero que uso su devil birnger para cubrirse de la garra de su hermana devil bringer.

Ella trato de golpearlo con su hermano bloqueando ambos en un forcejeo.

Su hermana formo sus aguijones preparado para atravesarlo pero antes de que lo tocara Nero uso la apariencia de Ruby para ambos comenzar a girar sin control saliendo de allí.

 **Cocina con Nosotros**

"Y añadimos un pizca…" El cocinero del programa no acabo la frase cuando un tornado se lo llevo por delante con ambos gemelos separándose.

La hermana de Nero convoco una espada de biomasa Nero bloqueo con su cuchillo mientras su hermana lo hundía y convocaba a Bob que cogió la sartén para golpearla, su hermana respondió de la misma manera pero una diferencia a destacar Bob llevaba la ropa de Nero pero la hermana de Nero bueno no usa ropa salvo en simbionte.

La doble sombra de su hermana apareció en el aire girando para soltar una patada tirando a Bob contra la mesa de detrás mientras el doble se subía a la mesa.

"¡Alto se supone que esto es para todos los públicos!" Dijo el director poniéndose delante de la cámara.

La doble de su herma cogió uno de los cuchillos de cocina y salto hacia Nero que se aparto del corte de su hermana antes de disparar una ráfaga de rayos de sus dedos golpeando a la clon sombra de su hermana.

-chillido de dolor-

Nero vio como uno de los aguijones de su hermana le atravesó y ella uso su brazo espectral para llamarlo a su cara mientras clavaba los otro uno en su pierna derecha.

"Bueno fue divertido pero toda historia tiene un final." Dijo su hermana antes de pasar su lengua por la piel simbiótica de Nero. "Ahora te espera la felicidad interna juntos." Dijo preparando sus dientes para devorar a su hermano.

"Vaya finalmente entiendo lo que es estar al otro lado pero…" Nero convoco su brazo espectral antes de lanzarlo al techo.

Su hermana uso la electricidad para electrocutarlo haciendo que Nero chillara antes de concentrara biomasa bajo las suela de sus pies para saltar y atravesar el techo.

 **VNN**

Lisa Lavander una mujer de pelo corto con un tono de purpura claro estaba siendo enfocada por la cámara usando una chaqueta violeta y un abrigo negro.

"Y afortunadamente la situación fue abordada por los Huntsman y la brecha fue sellada." Dijo para continuación ver el suelo de al lado explotar.

"Noticias de última hora una extraña pareja con brazos luminosos y armaduras han irrumpido en la sede de la cadena dejando un rastro de destrucción por varios programas." Dijo mientras los mellizos seguían peleándose.

Hasta que Nero lanzo su cuchillo sobre la mesa apareciendo el después. "¡Te lo dije!" Chillo a la cámara antes de ser empujado a través de la pared del edificio por el devil bringer de su hermana.

Nero lanzo su cuchillo hacia abajo para reaparecer en el asfalto cayendo rodando por el suelo.

" _Tienes múltiples contusiones."_ Le advirtió Mushu. A pesar de las heridas Nero podía minimizar los efectos por eso aún era capaz de moverse pese al daño en su pierna y hombro.

Su hermana descendió aterrizando delante de él dejando marcas en el pavimento.

"Bueno ahora solo queda esperar que el capullo albino me viera por la tele." Dijo mientras ya podía centrarse en la lucha contra su hermana o su cabeza explotaría en unos diez o veinte minutos.

Su hermana lanzo un puñetazo con su devil bringer espectral con Nero imitando el movimiento con ambos chocando y retrocediendo la parte superior de sus cuerpo mientras convocaban su hermana convocaba otra claymore y Nero una katana mientras que con su devil bringer sostenía su cuchillo.

Nero lanzo su cuchillo a su hermana mientras ella le lanzaba su espada produciéndose dos azul y rojo chocando entre ellos con ambos rompiendo el choque.

Su hermana cambio la posición de su espada y de mano realizando un corte horizontal hacia abajo con Nero saltando hacia atrás.

Nero intento apuñalar el hombro de su hermana con ella haciéndose a un lado intentando agarrar a hermano por el cuello con Nero saltando hacia un lado para esquivarlo.

Su hermana hizo brotar de nuevo sus aguijones y lo ataco con el superior derecho con Nero desviándolo con su katana antes de con un agarre inverso esquivar su cuchillo.

Su hermana apunto a la vez con sus dos restante mientras Nero dejo caer su katana y lanzo su cuchillo con su hermana disparando biomasa como si fuera tela de araña con su hermana apareciendo solo para desaparecer para agarrar la espalda con su hermana convocando a su clon sombra que fue apuñalada por Nero.

Mientras agarra impidiéndole salir obligando a Nero a soltar y saltar hacia atrás para esquivar a su hermana que descendió con su espada en el aire sosteniéndola con las dos manos para intentar atravesar a Nero.

Nero comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo con electricidad estimulándose internamente mientras varias formas de luz con katanas apareciendo a su alrededor.

" _No tienes suficiente nivel de aura el daño interno será demasiado."_ Le advirtió Mushu como esto no podía acabar bien.

"Te tengo a ti." Dijo Nero como Mushu era capaz de mover su cuerpo sin importar las heridas.

Su hermana imito el movimiento.

" _Tú integridad física está comprometida."_ Le advirtió su simbionte como esto la pondría en peligro.

"Nací para luchar y moriré luchando." Dijo su hermana antes de que ambos se lanzaran a la carga.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse a una velocidad inhumana hasta tal punto que solo se veían destellos azules y rojos chocando uno contra el otro cada golpe era frenado por el de su hermano y cada vez iban perdiendo mas y mas aura.

La hermana de Nero uso su semblanza sincronía para poder copiar hasta el último movimiento llevando la pelea al punto muerto no solo eso también estaban usando la semblanza de Adam para cargar energía para el último golpe.

" _Esta mas herido que yo si consigo retrasarlo lo bastante habré ganado."_ Pensó para sí misma mientras bloqueaba el golpe de su hermano.

Finalmente ambos chocaron sus últimas espadas rompiéndose en pedazos con ambos retrocediendo con ambos brazos brillando antes de lanzarse en un todo o nada.

Ambos cargaron electricidad en su manos y golpearon tan fuerte como pudieron frenando el puño del otro en seco desatando una ola de choque que destruyo parte del pavimentos así como cristales de edificios.

Pero Nero utilizo la semblanza de su prima Yang para golpear con su otra mano el estomago de su hermana la fuerza fue tal que nada mas impactar la biomasa de su armadura se rompió y ella voló varios kilómetros hacia atrás hasta impactar con una pared dejando un agujero en ella y parte de su sangre.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo terminando boca abajo con su mano teniendo en muñeca una cuchilla larga extensible ensangrentada.

"Joder…en…ver….dad…es." Nero no pudo terminar de decir que su hermana era buena solo miro hacia abajo para ver su herida Nero sonrió al sentir sangre en su boca antes de caer sobre el suelo no pudiendo moverse debido al daño interno de sus órganos y perdiendo el sentido. No sabiendo lo que iba a pasar le iba a explotar la cabeza o no estaba cansado puede que simplemente fuera hora dormir y quizás no volver a despertar.

* * *

 **Round Three: Doble K.O**


	33. Chapter 33

Nero y su hermana estaban inconscientes sobre el asfalto parecía que ninguno era capaz de moverse pero a pesar de que ellos no estaban conscientes sus simbiontes seguían activos.

" _Anfitrión comprometido asumiendo el control."_ Repitieron ambos a la vez.

Casi como si fueran marionetas Nero y su hermana se levantaron con el simbionte de su hermana generando biomasa para cubrir la parte perdida de la armadura mientras sus simbiontes asumían el control de sus cuerpos.

"¿Vas continuar la lucha?" Le pregunto Mushu al otro simbionte.

"La supervivencia del anfitrión es mi prioridad." Dijo como esa era su mayor prioridad.

"Pensaba que la misión era prioritaria." Dijo Mushu como eso era no era propio de ellos y su anfitrión no estaría de acuerdo con eso.

"Para mi ella lo es." Dijo el simbionte de la hermana de Nero como no se trataba de la misión se trataba de que ella viviera para ese simbionte eso era más importante que la misión.

El cuerpo movido por el simbionte genero un hilo de biomasa como si fuera una tela de araña y se desplazo por los edificios balanceándose perdiéndose en la noche.

Mushu tomo si ejemplo y se dirigió a Beacon si su cabeza no explotaba por el camino significaba que Ozpin había visto las noticias.

 **Mañana**

Nero abrió los ojos ligeramente sintiéndolos pesados para encontrarse con Ironwood, Glynda y Ozpin antes de volver a cerrarlos para dormir.

"¡Despierta!" Dijo Glynda que golpe a Nero con su fusta.

"No soy médico pero creo que esa no es forma de tratar a un paciente." Dijo Nero dolorido por el golpe en la cabeza.

"Podrás descansar en cuanto nos des un explicación a por que tiene una herida punzante así como varios órganos dañados por todo tu cuerpo." Dijo Ozpin como esperaba que Nero se levantara para poder obtener su versión de los hechos mejor dicho intentarlo.

"Oh visteis las noticias." Dijo Nero como su plan había funcionado.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Ironwood estaba en su habitación en su bata al borde de su asiento pese a todo su entrenamiento militar se encontraba en una posición nefasta comido por los nervios mientras esperaba la noticia.

"¿Entonces quien es el padre de mi hijo?" Dijo la actriz de La Vida es una Telaraña. Con Ironwood esperando atentamente la noticia solo para que se produjera una explosión con un chico con una armadura y un brazo azul brillante que reconoció.

"Es mi hermana." La pantalla enfoco a la hermana de Nero que usaba su armadura y su brazo rojo brillante antes de que ambos continuaran su pelea.

"¿Es? ¿era Nero?…pero más importante ¿quién es el padre?" Dijo comido por el suspense cuando la pantalla mostró que por dificultades técnicas el capitulo se iba a retrasar durante una semana más. "¡Nerooooooooooooooo!"

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

"Si…las noticias." Dijo Ironwood manteniendo una apariencia estoica atribuyéndoselo al noticiario. "Bien ahora, cuéntanoslo todo."

"No." Dijo Nero simplemente negándose a revelar cualquier pista o información ya que solo llamo a Ozpin para salvar el pellejo de no ser por la bomba no hubiera dicho nada.

Los tres no parecían sorprendidos por la declaración de Nero más bien resignados.

"Nero podemos colaborar ambos queremos averiguar quién está detrás de tú creación y la de tus compañeros y podrías atraparlo más fácilmente si accedieras a compartir información a si cuéntanos que paso a noche." Le dijo Ozpin aun esperando atravesar las barreras de Nero y conseguir algo de él.

"Oh ¿Ahora me crees? ¿Dónde estaba esa credibilidad cuando te avise?" Le recrimino Nero como no le creyo cuando se lo contó, le paso hasta el jodido scroll a su hermana y se lo destruyo. "Es verdad me debes un scroll capullo."

"Nero danos un motivo para confiar en ti para ayudarnos mutuamente." Dijo Ozpin esperando que entraran en razón y demostrara que podía ante poner el bien común al bien propio.

"¿Confiar en mí?" Dijo Nero no aguantándose la risa. "Me pusiste una puta bomba en mi cabeza y eres el jodido líder de los iluminati de este show ¿Y me pides a mi confianza? eres más hipócrita que la puta de mi tía." Dijo Nero echándole en cara como no podía pedirle nada y menos aún confianza.

"¿Le pusiste una bomba en su cabeza?" Dijo Ironwood sorprendido e impresionado por lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar Ozpin pero aun que incluso para él era algo excesivo era comprensible dado lo impredecible que era Nero.

"Mira jovencito esto no se trata de ti, se trata de Remnant así que deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado y dinos lo que sepas respecto a esa hermana perdida tuya." Dijo Glynda como debía terminar ya de ser un egoísta y pensar en los demás para variar.

"¿Y si no que me darás unos azotes?" Le pregunto el chiste que más había utilizado con Glynda.

"Bien quieres comportarte como un niño malcriado bien pues te trataremos como tal, se te prohíbe poner un solo pies fuera de Beacon y vayas a donde vayas estarán contigo cuatro unidades Atlasian-Knight en todo momento." Le informo Ironwood lo que le deparaba a Nero.

"A nene no guta eso." Dijo Nero imitando a un niño pequeño "Además tú aquí no tienes autoridad."

"El consejo ha dictaminado que el General este al cargo de la seguridad del festival." Dijo Ozpin lo que probablemente Nero desconocía.

"No me jodas." Dijo Nero viendo eso como un dolor en el trasero.

"Toma tu confinamiento como una medida de protección por tu seguridad." Dijo Ironwood como eso era una mediad validad y un pretexto adecuado.

"¿Y crees que tus latas con patas que son el puto combinado de Clones y Droides de Star Wars pueden detenerme?" Le pregunto Nero de hecho ya había pensado como iba a destruir a los cuatro primeros.

"Ciertamente ellos no podrían pero yo sí." Le dijo Ozpin. "Si pones un solo pies fuera de los limites de Beacon haré estallar la bomba en tú cabeza."

"Hijo de puta teníamos un trato y yo me mantuve fiel a mi palabra." Le advirtió Nero como el no había provocado nada y había cumplido incluso madrugo para ir a las clases se quedaba dormido pero cumplió.

"Considera nuestro acuerdo terminado." Le dijo Ozpin "Claro que podríamos retomarlo si estás dispuesto a colaborar." La respuesta de Nero fue alzarle el dedo seguido de un que te den.

Los tres se marcharon por la puerta no sin oír la última declaración de Nero "Asegúrate de tener bien sujeta la correa por que cuando me la quite lamentaras no haber pulsado el detonador." Le advirtió Nero.

* * *

 **Afuera**

"¿Sigues pensando en él como una opción?" Le pregunto Glynda como Nero no iba a estar de humor y menos si llegaban a darle poder místico como era la posibilidad de Ozpin.

"Me temo que subestime la obstinación ya no lo considero una opción viable." Dijo Ozpin descartando a Nero.

"Entonces ¿por qué mantenerlo aquí? Es peligroso e inestable." Dijo Ironwood como ahora no necesitaban a Nero podían tratarlo antes de que se volviera una amenaza además con su nuevo castigo no iba a estar muy contento.

"Le necesitamos si le han atacado una vez es posible que puedan volver a hacerlo, además de acuerdo con las imágenes esa supuesta hermana tiene el mismo brazo que Nero, la cuestión es ¿si ella lo hizo libremente o se le ordeno hacerlo? y si se le ordeno ¿Cumplió su cometido o fracaso?"

* * *

 **Adentro**

"¿Estás ahí?" Pregunto Nero con Mushu saliendo de su cuerpo.

"Pensé que sería mejor mantenerse oculto." Dijo el simbionte como su presencia hubiera generado preguntas y sin su anfitrión consciente no estaba en posición de defenderse, hubiera podido pero no era el caso.

"Bien pensado." Dijo Nero recostándose en la cama. "¿Cómo llegue aquí?"

"Te traje yo estabas inconsciente así que asumí el control de tu cuerpo y te traje aquí." Dijo Mushu lo que había pasado.

"¿Puedes tomar el control de mi cuerpo?" Dijo Nero ahora preocupado por eso y sintiéndose violado.

"Solo fue un último recurso." Advirtió Mushu como él no tenía intención de tomar el control de Nero.

"Te debo una por salvarme la vida." Dijo Nero mientras miraba por la ventana. "¿Qué fue de ella?"

"Su simbionte tomo el control de su cuerpo y escapo." Dijo Mushu como su hermana aún estaba viva en alguna parte y volvería a por él tarde o temprano.

"¿Y qué tan mal estoy?" Pregunto Nero como de jodido estaba su cuerpo a pesar de que podía sentirlo.

"Múltiples contusiones, la descarga interna te ha producido varios daños internos por no hablar de que tu estomago por el lado derecho fue atravesado." Le hizo Mushu el resumen de su cuerpo. "Pero debido a mis funciones puedo mantener el cuerpo activo así que puedes levantarte de la cama cuando quieras pero tardara un tiempo en recuperarte de las lesiones internas las tendrás ahí pero te recuperaras."

"Bueno de momento me voy a echar la siesta." Dijo Nero cerrando los ojos durmiéndose.

 **En algún lugar**

"¿Por qué no seguiste luchando?" Le pregunto la hermana de Nero a su simbionte por qué no continúo la lucha.

 _"Tu seguridad era prioritaria el golpe de X-4 llego a varias zonas internas eso sumado a los daños de usar la electrocución sobre ti misma."_

"Eso no importa sin importar los daños tú puedes sustituir cualquier órgano." Dijo ella como con el simbionte podía sobrevivir a varias heridas severa incluso si la pérdida de un parte del cuerpo.

 _"Enfrentar a tu hermano era tu sueño u objetivo, si conseguía derrotarlo y lo devoraba se_ _hubiera sentido vació para ti por no haberlo derrotado tú misma."_ Le transmitió a su anfitrión y debido a eso ella soñó contra su uno contra uno contra su hermano no podía arrebatarle eso. _"Además estabas muy feliz de luchar contra él tan feliz que fuiste descuidada y eso le dio la ventaja."_

"Gracias es cierto no me sentiría feliz si no soy yo la que mata a Nero de hecho estoy emocionada." Dijo mirando a su brazo y podía sentir algo dentro de ella "Quiero volver a pelear contra él." Dijo cerrando su devil bringer "Pero..." Ella recordó esas palabras de Nero de que quería morir una vez terminara su venganza contra sus creadores y ella no iba a permitírselo ella quería ser feliz con su hermano para eso ella. "No me importaba quien devorara a quien pero ahora quiero ganar." Dijo ella queriendo derrotar a su hermano y ser un único y ser felices los dos juntos por que si ella perdía significa que perdería a su hermano para siempre.

* * *

 **Bueno el final del Vol 2 todas mis series de RWBY ya sean crossover o no a partir de este momento están suspendidas no se durante cuanto tiempo pero de momento quedan en suspenso.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ni lo voy a intentar siquiera quizás algún día se me pasa pero mientras tanto...**

* * *

Nero estaba en la azotea de Beacon tal como dijo el general le puso a cuatro androides para mantenerlo vigilado claro que como todos los de RWBY es gilipollas y a Nero no le costo más de un minuto usar su electricidad para quemas sus circuitos y acabar con ellos.

En la azote agarro la cabeza de uno de ellos y la arranco para agarrarla y ponerla de pie mirando al horizonte.

"Para vosotros y para mi es la cabeza de un androide para el autor que escribe cada macabra muerte, muerte, amputación y sufrimiento con violencia implícita en cualquier fanfic escrito por él es imaginándose a la que él llama Puta Gallina." Dijo Nero mientras agarro el subfusil del androide y lo hizo girar en su mano.

" _En verdad es bastante efectivo a si puedes matar un personaje si importante lo querido que sea para ti o los fans de forma gore y sádica y después usar el buscar y remplazar para sustituir el nombre."_ Dijo Mushu sabiendo perfectamente que cada vez que el autor cada vez que se imaginaba la muerte de Puta Gallina le hacia sonreír como cuando un niño mira sus regalos cuando llega el día de Navidad.

"Buena forma de convertir algo bonito y alegre en algo vicioso y macabro." Dijo Nero mientras media antes de golpear la cabeza como si estuviera jugando al golf.

Nero puso su mano derecha sobre sus ojos para tener una buena visión y la cabeza impacto en otro androide de Atlas a una distancia considerable y su semblanza de Bullseye arrancando la de otro androide que estaba de guardia.

Hizo los mismo con otra de las cabezas esta vez cambio el objetivo la cabeza reboto sobre la nave de Ironwood que golpeo contra la pared que la mando a golpear contra la estatua y entro por la ventana de la clase del profesor Port sobresaltando los estudiantes adormilados por el susto.

Nero volvió a buscar otro blanco y se fijo en Sun que iba acompañado por Neptune y se posiciono para lanzar la cabeza del androide.

"El principal motivo de esto su actor de voz." Dijo Nero mientras se preparaba.

 _"Voy a puntualizar que técnicamente él no ha hecho nada de hecho lo quitas de la serie y no hay ningún cambio salvo el arco del baile y muchos lo consideran el peor."_ Dijo Mushu desde el interior de su cabeza.

"No el peor es el de la Nekoemo por ser el equivalente a Dorne." Dijo Nero lanzando la cabeza. "De hecho…" Nero lanzo la cabeza.

* * *

 **Sun y Neptune**

"¿Has pensado en lo que vamos a hacer en el torneo." Le pregunto Neptune a Sun que clase de estrategia iban a usar claro que sus status de secundarios inútiles amigos de las chicas estereotipos anime le garantizaba la victoria y pasar de ronda a menos que se encontraran con los villanos o el equipo mitológico regla 63.

"Pues claro pasamos la ronda de equipos, después tú y yo a la ronda de doble y finalmente yo en la individual y ganamos el torneo." Dijo Sun seguro de sus posibilidades.

"¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú el que pase a la ronda final?" Cuestiono Neptune porque tenía que ser el que pasara a la ronda individual.

"Porque soy el líder del equipo." Dijo Sun aunque la verdadera razón era porque de su equipo de irrelevantes era el que más minutos tenía en pantalla.

"Eso…" Neptune fue interrumpido cuando la cabeza del androide le golpeo en la entrepierna haciéndole caer al suelo agarrándose sus partes ante la mirada atónita de Sun que miro al suelo luego al casco preguntándose de donde vino.

* * *

 **Vuelta con Nero**

"Jodete Kerry Shitcross." Dijo Nero mientras fue hacia sus robots.

" _Entonces…el que escribe esto ha llegado al nivel que ni siquiera se esfuerza por intentar que esto quede bien."_ Dijo Mushu como ni siquiera se estaba esforzando en permanecer neutral.

"Uno esto nunca quedo bien, dos siendo justos mierdas he soltado desde el primer episodio, la narrativa era en si neutral ahora ni eso ya se le pasara, o quizás no a quien le importa." Dijo Nero como se veía mientras comenzó a arrancar la cabeza lentamente con los cables y el metal desprendiéndose.

" _¿Y los que siguen esta historia?"_ Le pregunto Mushu como esto no era una traición hacia a ellos y una completa violación a las norma de escritura.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos? si quieren dejar de leer esta historia pues ya esta si algo ha aprendido de este programa es que no puedes contentarlos a todos, además regla número uno de la ficción escribe para ti regla numero dos si no puedes encajar los golpes y las criticas no publiques para empezar." Dijo Nero

"¿Y hará lo mismo con sus otras historias? " Le pregunto Mushu.

"No la otras historias si bien se ha vuelto hater de esta mierda, a las otras series con la que comparte crossover las aprecia lo bastante como para hacer el esfuerzo y ser neutral." Dijo Nero cogiendo a la última cabeza pensando cual sería mejor objetivo "Yo en cambio soy una de las pocas que no son crossover."

"¿Qué tenía a esta hora?" Le pregunto Nero a su simbionte.

" _Clase de historia."_ Dijo Mushu con Nero cuadrando preparando para el último objetivo.

* * *

 **Clase del Doctor Oobleck**

"Lo que el festival representa es la unidad de los reinos por eso su símbolo es la combinación de los emblemas de los cuatro reinos ambos trabajando juntos eliminando las fronteras y acogiendo todas y cada una de las diversas culturas existentes en Renmant." Dijo Oobleck a sus alumnos pero había uno en particular que no estaba prestando atención Jaune Arc.

Tras negar con la cabeza trato de volver a centrarse en la clase.

"Y lo que estoy seguro que vosotros estáis deseando el torneo, bien es cierto que puede verse como un espectáculo glorificado de violencia gratuita en el que obligamos a jóvenes a pelear entre ellos pero eso si dentro de un entorno seguro y controlado lo que también representa es la oportunidad de estudiar diferentes estilos de pelea así como compartir experiencia entre ustedes, pero también es un recordatorio importante lo que la gente vera será a los próximos Huntsmans sus futuros guardianes lo mejor de los mejor de cada reinos, ese creó con el principio de que uno nunca puede conformarse con la mediocridad." Dijo el profesor algo gracioso y que demuestra la hipocresía de los guionistas que escriben esta serie dado que está plagada de Deux ex Machina, off panels, inconsistencias argumentales, aura de mierda que viene y va y no es más que una justificación para ahorrarse dinero en crear heridas y rasgados de ropa y convenio del guion lo que apesta a mediocridad pero tranquilo si tienes alguna pregunta te la responderán fuera de pantalla en una entrevista en vez de mostrarlo en el show violando uno de los principios de las series de mostrar en vez de explicar.

" _Mediocridad…"_ En eso pensaba Jaune dentro de poco seria es torneo y sentía que no estaba a la altura no podría perdonarse si perdieran por su culpa si bien estaba mejorando con Pyrrha había un defecto era su novia y por tanto no avanzaban tan rápido por que tenia cuidado si quería volverse más fuerte necesitaba un impulso subir el pistón, luchar contra otro estilo que no fuera espada, escudo, lanza alguien que le pidiera no el cien por cien sino mas ¿pero quién? Lo sé yo, lo sabes tú, lo saben todos menos él.

"Señor Arc." Dijo Oobleck llamándole la atención al no notarle concentrado. "Puede iluminar al resto con sus pensamientos sobre la historia del torneo."

"Yo…" Jaune fue interrumpido cuando una cabeza de androide comenzó a rebotar por la sala.

"¡Nos atacan cuerpo tierra!" Dijo el doctor de pelo verde desapareciendo con una velocidad equiparable a un dibujo animado y ponerse bajo la mesa.

Finalmente la cabeza impacto en la cara de Jaune aún preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

Cuando el Doctor se levanto examino la cabeza y miro su dirección moviéndose rápidamente a la ventana. "¡Señor Branwen, Una gran puntería! ¡¿Tiene una justificación para el daño a la propiedad escolar ausencia de clase y propiedad gubernamental de una reino extranjero?!"

"¡Si intento demostrar como la tecnología bélico militar atlasiana puede usarse para otros actividades menos belicistas y mas ociosa aprovechando sus componentes reciclándolos para no desperdiciarlos ni terminen en la basura de esa manera conservando su historia!" Dijo Nero chillando desde la azotea.

Ooblec se llevo la mano a la barbilla y se quedo pensativo "Mph…Buena respuesta buscando utilidades a otras herramientas de un reino ajeno y el conservacionismo es parte importante de la historia para preservar la historia y reciclaje es una causa justificable que permite que un objeto no se vuelva un desecho busca otras utilidades plus no con fines bélicos sino de ocio." Oobleck miro a la ventana "¡Bien hecho señor Branwen pero la ventana se le restara del sueldo de su padre!" Tan pronto como termino esa frase.

"¡CUERPO TIERRA!" chillo Oobleck a dos estudiantes como los cuerpos sin cabezas comenzaron a llover sobre el aula rompiendo las ventanas podía haber detenido ahí en su lugar cogió los subfusiles y comenzó a disparar contra todas la ventanas hasta que se quedo sin munición.

* * *

 **Una reprimenda, castigo y aumento de tensión arterial de Ironwood y Glynda.**

"¡¿En que estabas pensando?!" Le chillo Ironwood como se había vuelto loco era la única explicación posible.

"¡Fue legítima defensa!" Dijo Nero como justificación como dato estaba bocabajo con Glynda usando su telequinesis.

"¡¿Contra las ventanas?!" Dijo Glynda como eso tenía incluso menos sentido.

"Había un tipo vestido de Negro con armado apuntándome era bueno muy bueno cuando parecía que lo tenia se había movido a otra era rápido y sexy." Dijo Nero la imagen del tipo que vio por las ventanas

"¡Era tu reflejo!" Dijo La profesora.

"¿Me confirmas que soy sexy? No tenía ni idea que pensabas eso de mi, cuanto me sube la nota el privilegio de ser el toy boy de los profe." Dijo Nero dispuesto a ser el lameculos de la profe en el sentido literal.

"No se refiere a eso." Dijo Ironwood molesto por su actitud nunca creyó que encontraría alguien peor que Qrow.

"Mire general." Dijo Nero sarcástico "Entiendo que este celoso pero, me van las mujeres lo tengo confirmado. Además todo esto es culpa tuya."

"¿Mía?" Dijo Ironwood como podía ser eso su culpa.

"Me pusiste a cuatro androides primero de verdad esperabas que esos hojalatas tuvieran una sola oportunidad contra mi segundo estaban con munición armada y al igual que Mass Effect los restos de un cadáver son los créditos y armas de otro." Dijo Nero como en retrospectiva todo era culpa de Ironwood por no pensar que Nero destruiría eso montones de chatarra.

"De hecho esos androides tiene un extraño parecido con los LOKI Mech de Mass Effect 2." Dijo Nero cuestionando la originalidad de RWBY ¿a quién engañamos? negando su existencia.

"Cambiando de tema no obstante yo estaría dispuesto a negociar el mismo trato que tenia con Ozpin dejadme salir con toque de queda y reduciré mi faceta destructiva." Dijo Nero un acurdo que beneficiaría a ambos.

"No negociamos con terroristas." Dijo Ironwood.

" _Es extraño Atlas son los Estados Unidos de Remnant por tener las armas más grandes y el dinero, claro que dado que son un reino militarizado y todo el poder lo posee el general se podría considerar la Alemania antes de la Noche de los Cuchillos Largos."_ Dijo Mushu sacando la comparativa con Nero riéndose al imaginar a Ironwood con el bigote de Hitler.

"¿Te hace gracia?" Le pregunto el general con Nero todavía riéndose.

"No es una broma." Dijo Ironwood.

Nero entonces se puso serio. "Dado que la puta gallina y el pajarraco lameculos eran parte de vuestro circulo secreto del Mago de Oz pese a ser bandidos yo diría que sois unos hipócritas de mierda que están dispuestos a mirar a otro lado cuando les convenga luego toda esa mierda de ser los guardianes de la humanidad no es más que hipocresía."

"¿Desde cuándo te importa la gente?" Le pregunto Ironwood.

"No me importan pero al menos soy sincero no uso el bien común para justificar mi mierda como vosotros." Dijo Nero intensificando su mirada.

Glynda lo soltó "Castigado al aula de castigo todos los días hasta nuevo aviso."

"Ponme la cama allí y termino antes." Dijo Nero desentumeciéndose mientras se marchaba.

"Creo que lo mejor será ponerle el collar que usamos para adiestrar a los perro de la policía de Atlas." Dijo Ironwood dispuesto a probar las descargas eléctricas para modificar su comportamiento.

"Él no estará de acuerdo." Dijo como eso podría producir un cortocircuito en la bomba. "Pensándolo bien lo mantendremos en la lista de opciones.

 **Afuera**

"¡Nero!" Dijo Jaune llamándole hiendo a por él sabiendo que Nero no querría hablar de su castigo se acerco a él para pedirle que le ayudara a entrenar.

"No sé cual se la mierda que me vayas a pedir no, si quieres protagonismo entra en cualquier fanfic de RWBY busca tu nombre y tendrás miles y la madre donde eres todopoderoso y un dios de harem y del sexo pero a mi déjame tranquilo." Le advirtió Nero.

"Es importante." Dijo Jaune como no iba a renunciar a esto tan fácilmente.

"Mira no tienes ni idea de lo que se está conteniendo el autor para no partirte la cara solo porque se está imaginando tu voz que es la de Mierda Luna y aunque le gusta Félix de Red vs Blue el odio que le tiene al guionista/actor de voz ahora mismo es mayor así que va a poner un cronometro si cuando llegue hasta diez no ha desparecido puede que no salgas entero."

"Pero…" Dijo Jaune no entendiendo a quien se refería o por qué se refería a él de esa manera.

"¡Nero!" Dijo Ruby yendo hacia él con el resto de su equipo. "Te encontramos."

"Como si no supiera donde iba a estar." Dijo Weiss como prácticamente este era el único lugar donde estar después del estropicio causado.

"¿Quieres entrenar con nosotras para el torneo?" Dijo Ruby como la múltiples semblanzas de Nero era una buena forma de entrenar y desarrollar mejores estrategias.

"No." Dijo Nero mientras se preparaba para golpear a Jaune por no haber oído su advertencia.

"Pero…¿Por qué?" Le pregunto Ruby decepcionada.

"Porque ya me he hartado de toda esta mierda de estar encerrado en esta mierda de faro pero lleno de hipócritas incluida tú." Dijo señalando a Ruby.

"Yo." Dijo Ruby señalándose a sí misma.

"Si cuando llegue el momento ofrecerás a una asesina darwinista social unirse a ti para acabar con una bruja ignorando a todas las personas inocentes que ha matado claro que como no son una muñeca sexual y una pelirroja ardiente doble sentido por su muerte, no te importa lo cual finalmente demostrara que tenía razón a la gente solo le importa cuando mueren sus seres queridos los demás que les den, pero tranquila si mueres no me importara porque para mí no eres un ser querido." Todo se congelo por un momento Ruby quedo chocada ante lo que le dijo Nero que no le importaba Jaune miro a Nero como todos Weiss vivió un flashback como su padre le dijo a su madre que solo se caso con ella por su apellido y Yang quería jugar con su primo a ver quien perdía mas dientes.

"Pero…somos familia." Dijo Ruby como Nero estaba completamente en serio.

"Estoy cansado de decírtelo sabes que no eres hermana completa de Yang eres solo media hermana luego y soy de la rama de la puta gallina así que tú y yo no tenemos nada de familia no tenemos sangre en común y no me vengan con sentimientos por qué no los comparto no te veo ni pienso en ti como familia." Dijo Nero sabía que la sangre importaba poco para él nunca considero a su donante genético ni todos con lo que comparte correlación sanguínea como tal y solo consideraba a los X su familia el resto que les den solo tenía a Mushu.

"Tio Qrow no tenemos relación sanguínea pero no por eso es menos familia y los mismo para ti."

"Oh, hay esta el fanboyismo te cuento algo gracioso de tu héroe ese que según tú es todo lo que tiene que ser un Huntsman era un asesino y un ladrón que con su tribu mataba a gente fuera de los reinos y robaba lo que tenia de valor y se marchaba y los dejaba a merced de los grimm rematando el trabajo. Ahí tienes a tu héroe." Dijo Nero si Ruby lo sabia o no tenía importancia le daba igual y Yang también estaba impactada por lo que estaba escuchando.

"Oh que paso Barbie papi no te dijo todo sobre mami." Dijo Nero con burla "Claro que se reformo y se convirtió en un Hunstman." Nero saco su scroll y fingió que llamo a alguien. "Hola soy el hijo del hombre responsable de que tu familia muriera y tu hogar fuera arrasado pero oye se volvo un Hunstman y se unio a una secta y ahora ayudo gente no puede devolverte a tu familia ni tu hogar pero oye ahora es de los buenos." Dijo Nero sonriendo con los pulgares hacia arriba.

Blake agacho la cabeza como sus circunstancias eran similares como terrorista del White Fang dañando a gente que no se lo merecía.

"El almenos intento hacer lo correcto." Dijo Yang como su tío había dejado atrás esa vida.

"Hhahahahaa ¿lo correcto? Él sabes dónde está la Puta Gallina de tu madre su posición exacta un campamento de bandidos." Dijo como Qrow desde el principio podía darle la localización de su madre y no lo hizo.

"Y ahora analicemos esto una Hunstman es alguien que debe mantener la paz en el mundo y salvaguardar el futuro de la humanidad luego si lo analizamos bien esa manera, en vez de coger y armar a unos Hunstmans e ir a detenerla está dejando deliberadamente que tu madre mate a personas que no pueden defenderse contra una Hunstress y dejarlos a merced de los grimm, espera los Hunstmans solo trabajan por dinero ahí tienes lo que es un Hunstman un truco publicitario o desde mi punto de vista un chiste." Nero termino la explicación derribando el busto de héroe de su donante genético.

"Aunque ya que estamos sacando el cajón de mierda hay una cosa que siempre me he preguntado las amigas tienen la regla de no liarse con lo ex…luego tienes 15 ella 17, 2 años son 24 meses -9 meses son 15 meses un año y tres meses nació en hallowen tuvo que ser concebida en agosto pero eso es menos de un año de pareja o la Puta Gallina no quería al Gipi o tu madre fue una zo…" Antes de que Nero terminara de insultar a Summer.

"No te atrevas." Dijo Yang poniéndose delante de Nero no estaba dispuesto a escuchar a Nero insultar la memoria de la mujer que la crió como si fuera su hija, pero que ignora completamente buscando a su madre biológica.

"Zorra." Lo ojos de Yang pasaron a rojo dispuesta a pelear con su primo hasta la última consecuencia pero fue sujetas por un esfuerzo de Weiss y Blake y Ruby que en un destello se su puso delante de ella para contenerla aunque no por eso estaba menos enojada que su hermano.

"Dejádmelo solo un par de minutos." Dijo Yang tratando de acercarse.

"Oh es adorable crees que puedes aguantar mas de un minuto contra mí." Dijo Nero burlándose de Yang.

"Nero te has…" Jaune no termino cuando Nero le golpeo con su Devil Bringer sin mirar mandándole a volar como ya le había advertido.

"Piensa en torneo si causamos problemas no nos dejaran participar." Dijo Weiss como eso era inaceptable para ella ya que tenía que participar para dejar el apellido Schnee en alto y su hermana estaría decepcionada si no participaba por algo como esto.

"Y eso es inteligencia adaptativa luego te encierran en un habitación llena de enemigos y te vuelves tonta aunque más estúpido fue empeñarte en utilizar la una técnica que requiere tiempo de carga en un uno contra uno sin nadie para cubrirte." Dijo Nero insultando la inteligencia de Weiss claro que eso es más bien fue necesidad el guion porque había que demostrar que Cinder es malvada y no ha cambiado y para que la gente la odiara aun mas pues Mierda y Shitcross la hicieron atravesar a la favorita de los fans que es Weiss si es Weiss bajo el pretexto que es la que mas desarrollo de personaje tiene y no Neo no es la favorita solo es la loli a los que el 83% quiere follarse de hecho el pecho de Weiss es más pequeño que el de Neo conclusión lolicon.

"No me agradas." Dijo Weiss a Nero aun tratando de contener a Yang.

"Por si no lo has notado por mi continua animadversión y constante insulto hacia ti y tu apellido tú a mi tampoco." Dijo Nero queriendo provocar la pelea.

"No vale la pena." Dijo Blake intentando convencerla para que se marcharan.

"Oh ¿no queréis jugar?" Dijo Nero decepcionado. "¿Tanto os importa el torneo? no se por que no vais a ganar."

"Tenemos mas oportunidades de ganar que tú." Dijo Blake "Supongo que por lo que quieres provocarnos es por eso porque tú no puedes participar porque no tienes equipo.

"¿Crees que necesito equipo?" Pregunto Nero "Podría ganar ese torneo yo solo sin saltarme una sola ronda clasificatoria desde el 4vs4 pasando por la de dobles al hasta la individual y todo yo solo." Dijo Nero como podía ganar ese torneo sin ayuda de nadie.

"Que facial es hablar." Dijo Weiss como no creía que pudiera hacerlo.

"Es gracioso por que a ti te derrote solo hablando." Dijo Nero como Weiss que era la mejor de la clase de sparring era la única mancha en su historial ya que su calificación durante su pelea con Nero le bajo su nota media. "Pero ya que estamos."

 **Mañana siguiente**

Clase de sparring el equipo JNPR estaba en la grada "¿Cómo accedió la profesora Goodwitch a esto?" se pregunto Ren como Nero tenía prohibido combatir con estudiantes femeninas claro que Yang y Ruby eran su primas por lo que no creía que fuera manosearlas Weiss y Blake no estaba tan segura.

"¡¿A quién le importa?!" Dijo Nora jovial y alegre "¡Vamos RWBY!" Dijo sacando incluso un banderín del equipo agitándolo con emoción.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto Pyrrha a Jaune que aun se preguntaba por que Nero actuó como lo hizo.

"Si estoy bien." Dijo aunque la respuesta no dejo contenta a Pyrrha.

"Me estas mintiendo." Dijo Pyrrha como sabia cuando le estaba mintiendo.

"Quería pedirle un favor a Nero o unos consejos para el torneo pero…si no, no hubiera hecho no se habría encontrado con ellas y quizás todo eso podía haberse evitado. Dijo Jaune sintiéndose culpable y no revelando que quería que lo ayudara en entrenar ya que Pyrrha podía haberlo visto como una falta de confianza.

"Tranquilo es solo una práctica, además la profesora no dejara que esto se vaya de las manos." Dijo Pyrrha como con Goodwitch no tenía que preocuparse.

* * *

 **Equipo CEM_**

"Bueno finalmente vamos a verlo en acción." Dijo Mercury como habían podido sacar información de la mayoría menos de esa persona en concreto.

"Tu estate atento para estudiar sus movimientos y ese brazo suyo." Dijo Emerald como dependía de la habilidad analítica de Mercury para el combate.

"Y su semblanza." Dijo Mercury como sabia el trabajo que tenía que hacer.

"Electrokinesis." Dijo una voz haciendo que los dos se sorprendieran para ver a Cinder unirse a ellos. "Su brazo puede convocar otro brazo espectral y estirarse así como absorber energía." Sentándose.

"No…sueles venir a esto." Dijo Emerald como esto era extrañamente inusual ya que Cinder interactuaba lo menos posible no entendiendo por que estaba aquí.

"Y si ya lo sabemos ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Pregunto Mercury con un nos en lugar de un tú para que no pareciera que cuestionaba a Cinder.

"Entretenimiento." Dijo Cinder mirando a la arena "Además hay una cosa que quiero comprobar." Dijo Cinder como había algo que no cuadraba durante su pela utilizo algo que no tenía nada que ver con la Electrokinesis sino más bien ilusiones y esto era una buena oportunidad de encontrar la respuesta.

* * *

 **Arena**

"¿Cómo me convenciste para esto?" Le pregunto Glynda.

"Se llama un RWBY sigue adelante e ignora la cosas por el bien del argumento y cualquier duda se te responde fuera de pantalla." Dijo Nero claro que a él la pelea le importaba pero no tanto la clave estuvo en decir que a él no le importaba para que pensara que no le importara para conseguir una semana como pago de no destrucción y si bien Nero es...Nero al menos tiene palabra.

Nero miro delante al equipo RWBY preparado para que sonara el Ready. _"Quizás es mal momento pero aun no te has recuperado de la pelea con tu hermana."_ Le advirtió Mushu antes de que comenzara.


	35. Chapter 35

**Advertí que ni lo iba a intentar lo mío ha llegado al punto de ser enfermizo. No sé si estoy sorprendido de vuestra paciencia o de vuestra fe de que algún día esto vuelva a ser decente lo siento pero es en vano os he fallado pensé que podía conseguir que no me importarla, superarlo pero bueno el resto habla de por sí.**

* * *

Y vuelta en un mundo de un show mediocre y eso es quedarse corto que es cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme pero voy a tener que hacerlo para continuar con esta historia.

Nero estaba tranquilo pese a la advertencia de Mushu no necesitaba estar al 100% y aun sentía un poco las heridas y daños internos pero nada nuevo para esto estaba entrenado y con Mushu podía mantenerse en movimiento además era buen y gracias a la semblanza deux ex machina de su prima rubia que le hacía ganar cuando no pudiera conveniente, no es así guionistas o debería decir Monty Oum que este muerto no es motivo para no criticarlo Hitler esta muerto y no ves a nadie admirando su obra al menos públicamente.

Y mientras el equipo RWBY se preparaban para su derrota por que si crees que esas cuatro pedazos de mierda genérica van a ganar entonces no has leído una historia de un OC en tu vida o no has visto SAO.

Y por supuesto ante del Ready tenían tiempo de sobra para intercambiar palabras.

Ruby estaba pensativa sobre el cambio de actitud de Nero estaba mostrando signos de desarrollo de carácter después del baile parecía más y ahora se había restablecido el statu quo. Gracioso porque lo mismo pasó con Cinder en el volumen relleno alias volumen 4 pero el volumen 5 demostró que toda esa mierda con ella fue para nada lo que me vuelve un hipócrita efecto secundario por haber pasado a ser hater y odiar esta mierda de show de animación occidental o cartoon por que no es anime/manga.

Weiss estaba dando respiraciones profundas sabiendo que una vez más debía enfrentarse a una serie de insultos de Nero.

Blake se estaba preparando sabiendo que su oponente tenía la manía de manosear a sus oponentes femeninos.

Y Yang siendo un estereotipo genérico de marimacho pues apretó sus nudillos preparada tenía ganas de esto de por fin tener una oportunidad con su primo "Voy a disfrutar esto más de lo que debería."

"Y yo haré como el autor cuando golpea o mata a alguien estaré pensando en tú puta madre." Dijo Nero y si me resulta increíblemente fácil apretar el gatillo ahora para matar personajes y mooks no te imaginas lo fácil que me sale cuando me imagino que la recepción de ese dolor y muerte es esa Puta Gallina pero sobre todo placentero hasta el punto que dibuja una sonrisa en mi cara.

Yang apretó los dientes si, sin duda iba a disfrutar de esto.

"Por cierto yo que tú me daría prisa en encontrarla por que dado el odio del autor por esa Puta Gallina te aseguro que no vivirá para el final de ninguna historia escrita por él." Advirtió Nero y tiene razón una de la reglas del Cetoelverse que me acabo de inventar es que Puta Gallina no vivirá para el final de cualquier historia mía de RWBY excepto en La Máscara y RWBY pero es un destino peor que la muerte con la cabeza arrancada encerrada en vida en el infierno por toda la eternidad sufriendo todas las torturas que me imagino en mi cabeza y si me ayuda a dormir por las noches.

"De hecho ahora que lo pienso mi primera frase fue Si buscas una historia seria medianamente decente con buena trama y personajes carismáticos y originales ¡qué coño haces aquí!" Dijo Nero pensativo por supuesto se refería al fanfic pero eventos recientes me han hecho darme cuenta de que ahora toma una nuevo contexto refiriéndome al show en general.

"Y vuelve a divagar." Dijo Blake negando con la cabeza.

"No divago es en serio sois un montón de mierda genérica estereotipada." Dijo Nero señalando a la cuatro moviendo sus dedos trazando una línea sobre su posición. "Siempre que en cualquier capitulo vuestro se pueden sacar por lo menos 7 fallos de guion luego el que escribe esto lo dejaba pasar una y otra vez pero ahora que le habéis quitado su único motivo para ignorar lo mediocre y patéticos que sois ha explotado y solo ve vuestra mierda no quedando nada bueno."

"¿Mediocre? soy una de las mejores de la clase." Dijo la perra albina como mediocre no es lo bastante bueno para ella a menos que sea una Jaune ex Machina entonces sí.

"Oh si estoy seguro de que de todo mi vocabulario mediocre es mi peor palabra, no soy tu papi y por papi no me refiero a que no voy sentarte en mi rodillas y azotarte más bien en el sentido de que no es a mí a quien tienes que impresionar además no entiendo como pretendes hacerlo inscribiéndote en una academia que te enseña a morir fuera de pantalla o a ser una inútil." Dijo Nero con el canon dándole la razón siendo los Hunstman una mierda de luchadores asesinados fuera de pantalla por básicamente un tanque de dusteroides y el clásico loco genérico y la mayoría de tiempo ni siquiera están en pantalla ni están cuando los nesecitan.

Weiss suspiro y decidió volver a concentrarse.

"Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo piensas compaginar tu trabajo con ser la CEO de una multinacional es decir se que Batman hace que parezca fácil pero vamos." Dijo Nero fingiendo que tenía un scroll en la mano. "Señorita Perra de Hielo, tenemos que aprobar los presupuestos que tenemos que aprobar en esta reunión es muy importante ¿Cómo que no puede por que está ocupada peleando con grimm? ¿Y si muere que pasara con la compañía? Ha muerto a tomar por el culo la compañía." Dijo Nero fingiendo que colgaba.

"¿Crees que eso me va a molestar?" Dijo Weiss rechazándolo con gracia.

Nero se quedo pensativo antes de chasquear los dedos "Tu padre siempre tuvo razón sobre ti." Dijo Nero fríamente que Weiss apretando los dientes invocando un glifo pero tuvo que se parada por Ruby y Blake dado que aun no había empezado la pelea.

"Cálmate." Dijo Blake.

"Y a ti te voy a quitar el lazo." Dijo Nero ahora pasando a Blake que lo miro. "Oh vamos no te avergüences eres el segundo fetiche sexual favorito del anime, en su día fuiste el primero pero un día llego el loliconismo con su Onii-chan y bueno el resto es historia." Dijo Nero como pensaba quitarle el lazo simplemente para reírse del resto y poder llamarlos idiotas hasta Penny se dio cuenta y ella no es precisamente el pez más brillante del acuario.

"Esperemos que esto sea rápido." Dijo Blake molesta claro que bien podría ser una táctica de distracción.

"Si creo que será mejor para esta historia y la salud mental del autor antes que le mate la bilis que se le acumula en los lóbulos posteriores de la cabeza y ya que no se divierte escribiendo sobre esta mierda de serie así que lleguemos al final del vol 3 cuanto antes." Dijo Nero ya queriendo quitarse de en medio la bomba en la cabeza y salir centrarse en su propia historia y manda a la mierda la historia canon.

 **¡Comenzad! Se anuncio marcando el inicio de la pelea.**

"¡FreezerBurn!" Anuncio Ruby.

 _"Oh si las ships lo mas toxico creado por el fandom."_ Pensó Nero mientras estiraba su Devil Bringer mano atrapando a Yang mientras Weiss giraba por algún estúpido motivo únicamente justificado por estética para generar hielo para que Yang lo golpeara y así generar niebla para poder aprovechar para atacar a Nero.

Habiendo atrapando a Yang con su brazo la derribo sobre Weiss.

"¡Ladybug!" Dijo Ruby con ella usando su velocidad y Blake saltando hacia él con sus armas preparadas.

 _"¿Ella sabe que prácticamente está arruinando el factor sorpresa?"_ Le pregunto Mushu como incluso el vio eso como una mala estrategia.

"Te lo dije son idiotas." Dijo Nero mientras vio a las dos acercarse pero el imito a Ruby usando su velocidad al mismo tiempo su electroquinesis pasando por ambas electrocutándolas menos a Blake que resulto ser un clon sombra.

Blake apareció sobre Nero descendiendo con Nero bloqueando con su Devil Bringer. Blake aterrizo y lanzo su arma con una lanzo envolviendo su brazo. "Mal movimiento." Dijo Nero manteniendo el agarre arrastrándola hacia él y golpearla.

Pero algo fue mal no el golpe dio pero como le advirtió Mushu la heridas de la pelea le estaban pasando factura pero aún era capaz de apañárselas. _"Puedo mantener el movimiento y estamos sincronizados pero no deberías forzar."_

 _"Me lo estoy tomando tan enserio como el que escribe esto."_ Dijo Nero indicando que esta pelea para él no era nada.

"¡Enabler!" Anuncio Ruby el próximo movimiento cargando junto con su hermana.

Nero quedo quieto por un momento procesando lo que acababa de decir "¡Pero qué le pasa a todo el mundo con el incesto!" Dijo Nero recordando el colapso que sufrió cuando conoció a su hermana.

 _"Siendo completamente justos de no haber sabido que era tu hermana te la habrías tirado."_ Mushu continúo hablando mentalmente con Nero que no lo negó.

Yang intento golpear a Nero un puñetazo con su derecha con Nero esquivando mientras Ruby salto para atacarlo sosteniendo su guadaña por la espalda.

Yang volvió a intentarlo con la izquierda disparando con su guantelete con Nero parando con su Devil Bringer viendo la apertura Ruby ataco con Nero sacando a Bob en el momento indicado para patear a Ruby.

"Sé que es mal momento pero ese conjunto te hace gorda." Dijo Mientras se hizo a un lado para esquivar el golpe de Yang que busco un gancho con Nero dejándose caer para hacer un barrido de pierna con Yang disparando sus armas para volver con el grupo.

Nero se alzo con Bob acercándose a él posando su mano sobre su hombro.

"¡Check Mate!" Dijo Ruby con Weiss y Blake pasando al ataque.

"El juego más aburrido de la historia." Weiss convoco un glifo debajo de Balke que comenzó a moverse con las agujas de un reloj.

Mientras Ruby y Yang volvieron al ataque Ruby salto sobre su guadaña impulsándose hacia arriba apuntando con su rifle hacia Nero mientras Yang hizo lo mismo en sentido inverso. Nero lanzo su cuchillo escapando de la zona de fuego.

Con Blake ahora envuelta en un aura dorada. "Entonces…¿te vas a volver rubia?" Blake comenzó a agitar sus armas enviando varias ondas oscilantes de cortes moradas hacia Nero. "Plagiado de Bleach." Dijo Nero una vez exponiendo la falta de originalidad de RWBY.

 _"Siendo justos la adición de tu energía para amplificar el poder de corte junto con la oscilación de la hoja con la fuerza del viento no es muy difícil de hacer pero lo de la albina podríamos decir que es básicamente es como jugar al Kingdom Hearts."_ Dijo Mushu sacando otra comparativa para demostrar que la originalidad había muerto.

 _"¿Crees que puedo convocar una llave espada?"_ Dijo Nero mientras alzo su Devil Bringer convocando una de sus pistolas y apuntando sin miera a su espalda disparando contra una de las barreras sabiendo que con su semblanza bullseye prácticamente iría a donde quería.

 _"¿Por qué no? antes era única ahora todo el mundo tiene una."_ Dijo Mushu como todo era posible " _Pero ya ser un copia semblanzas, un traje simbiótico potenciado y un Keyblade te parecerías demasiado a tu tía que es básicamente es una Jaune de fanfiction."_ Y así Mushu dio el mayor insulto que era a su vez una forma precisa y acertada sobre la Puta Gallina.

 _"Lo cual demuestras cuan mierda es la escritura canon donde se puede comparar y hasta mejorar con un fanfiction."_ La Bala dio en el cuchillo que lo envió a la espada de Blake con Nero teletrasportandose detrás de ella.

Blake giro con Nero frenando la hoja de su arma con su cuchillo con Mushu volando hacia ella. Con Blake retrocediendo dejando esa milésima que necesitaba Nero para tocar su culo con su Devil Bringer absorbiendo su semblanza.

Blake estaba completamente roja y apretando los dientes "¡¿Es que no tienes sentido de la decencia?!" Le chillo Weiss desde el otro lado.

Nero dio la espalda a Blake para centrarse en Weiss "Tranquila estas a salvo no tienes donde agarrarte." Weiss apretó los dientes. "Lo cual es extraño es decir has visto a tu hermana creo que una de las dos es adoptada." Dijo sacando las comparativas de los cuerpos de Weiss y Winter con la última con más carne.

"¡Quieres dejar de manosearme de una vez!" Le dijo Blake como Nero no quitado la mano de ahí.

"No." Dijo Nero "Pero si me das a elegir prefiero el de Cinder." Blake ataco a Nero que se disolvió al igual que sus clones sombras reapareciendo sobre el ella rodando el aire cayendo delante de ella. "Por cierto eres muy predecible." Dijo Nero dando la vuelta y revelando algo entre sus dedos.

Blake horrorizada se llevo la manos a su cabeza efectivamente la cinta negra que tenia entre los dedos era su lazo y ahora sus orejas estaban expuestas al resto.

"¡TÚ!" Dijo Blake aun más furiosa de lo que cabía con Nero.

"Oh vamos." Nero se viro para el público que estaba viendo la pelea si se puede llamar a esto pelea. "¿Cuántos de vosotros sabias que era una fauno?"

Nora levanto la mano desde la grada con Ren bajándosela para que no se metiera en esto. "Confirmado." Nero señalo a todo el público de las gradas. "Sois todos imbéciles." Todo el público comenzó abuchear a Nero y a corear RWBY pidiéndoles que patearan el trasero a Nero.

"Entonces ¿lo quieres de vuelta?" Le pregunto Nero con Blake atacándole con volviendo a desaparecer Blake sintió su presencia a su espalda y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Nero golpeándola con su Devil Bringer dejándola fuera de combate y si dado que el show como demostraron Ramba, Shere Khan regla 63, El peor asesino del mundo y Batman de la historia que es derrotado por una milf con una bandeja de té, y la lameculos de la Puta Gallina que parece una lesbiana genérica que demostraron que el aura no funciona cuando te das la vuelta que sean gilipollas y no activen su aura también ayuda claro que todo eso es culpa del guion.

"Y solo quedaron tres." Dijo Nero mirando lo que quedaba del equipo RWBY.

"La plana." La cámara se enfoca en Ruby y funciona en doble sentido por su cuerpo y que es más plana como carácter que una tabla de planchar.

"A la que Mierda y Shitcross lamen el culo y chupan el coño porque es la favorita de los fans alias zorra albina estereotipo de tsundere plagio de Asuna o es un plagio de Aqua cliché de todos modos." Primer plano de Weiss salvada por un Deux ex Machina por que los guionista no tuvieron 00 de matarla.

"Y la hija de Puta." Primer plano Yang enfadada. "¿Qué? estoy insultando a tu madre no a ti."

"Yang espera." Dijo Ruby siendo ignorada mientras se lanzo a por Nero.

Yang salto a por Nero intentando golpearlo con un derechazo pero Nero fue más rápido y llevo a su mano a su pecho.

"¡Pero es que no tienes limites somos primos!" Dijo Yang atacando a Nero que bloqueo su puño con su mano.

"Créeme he cruzado líneas mucho mas pecaminosas." Dijo golpeando con su pie al de Yang que iba a meterle una patada frenándolo.

 _"Doy fe."_ Dijo Mushu mientras Nero lanzaba una descarga frenando a Yang lo bastante para que la golpearla con un gancho.

Ruby apareció sujetando su guadaña con una mano invertida tratando de cortar a Nero que salto hacia atrás con Ruby pasando a agarrar con sus dos manos en un movimiento ascendente.

Nero lanzo su cuchillo con Ruby usando su semblanza sobre él arrestándolo dejando a Nero sin el y a merced de Weiss que había convocado cuatro glifos y comenzó a dispara contra él.

Nero entonces utilizo su semblanza para convocar la imagen de holográfica de una katana como base y utilizar la electricidad para darle forma creando su katana eléctrica y desviar los disparos.

Con Yang descendiendo sobre él Nero ataco con un corte horizontal con Yang bloqueando con sus guanteletes. "Siempre fuiste una Hulk completamente estúpida." Dijo Nero mientras pasaba a un corte diagonal con Yang bloqueando pero el arma de Nero era electricidad pura conducida por el metal de las armas de Yang estaba electrocutando sus brazos haciéndola perder aura.

 _"Como simbionte tuyo debo decirte que eso es una mala idea."_ Dijo Mushu como sabía que estaba pensando Nero.

Yang entonces activo su semblanza en una explosión golpeando a Nero con un puñetazo en el estomago mandándolo a volar. Pero por supuesto todo era un movimiento calculado invocando un glifo propio y usarlo como trampolín combinado con la copia de la semblanza de Yang eso hay que sumarle el daño interno que llevaba cargando desde que comenzó la pelea golpeándola reduciendo su aura por debajo del mínimo quedando eliminada.

 _"Eso ha sido imprudente ya estas dañado recuerdas."_ Le dijo Mushu como ni siquiera estaba usando su armadura para minimizar los daños algo lógico dado que no quería que nadie supiera que es lo que hacia Mushu pero también se estaba conteniendo esas cuatro no valían el esfuerzo.

Nero se viro a Ruby y Weiss mostrándole los dos dedos del centro para indicar que solo quedaban dos y si para faltarles el respeto.

"¿Podemos ganar?" Le pregunto Weiss no dudando si misma sino de Ruby habían perdido dos miembros pero ahora tenía que ver que pensaba su líder.

"Podemos el golpe de Yang le ha dolido mucho si ha sido capaz de tumbarla pero eso quiere decir que ha sufrido una gran cantidad de daño." Dijo Ruby segura de sus posibilidades.

Weiss giro convocando un glifo delante de ellas con Ruby disparando en una rápida sucesión de disparos de con hielo para inmovilizar a Nero que usando la semblanza de Blake comenzó a desaparecer una y otra vez.

Mientras algo golpeo el hombro de Weiss cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Bob saludándola ella intento atravesarlo con su arma con Bob haciendo una finta golpeando con un ras de suelo obligándola a salta junto con Ruby.

Nero entonces aprovecho para apuntar su Devil Bringer apuntando a Ruby que viendo el brazo dirigirse a ella salió con su semblanza, el brazo voló en dirección a la profesora Goodwitch la profesora vio el brazo pasar rozando su manga y brillando antes de mirar a Nero con el ceño fruncido.

El brazo espectral comenzó a volver a Nero que ahora tenía a Ruby a punto de atacarlo con su guadaña Nero simplemente se hizo a un lado y con su mano normal agarro la capa de Ruby y con ella frenando en seco a Ruby antes de lanzarla contra el suelo.

"Y por eso no uso capas." Dijo Nero antes de desaparecer hacia donde estaba su cuchillo mientras Weiss seguía con Bob habiendo convocado varios glifos rodeando al Doppelgänger. Golpeándolo con destellos blancos.

"Soy un tipo sencillo." Dijo Nero mientras invocaba su pistola blanca y utilizaba la semblanza que copio hace tantos años del hombre que intento secuestrarlo haciéndola cargar de energía cinética mientras apunto simplemente la cogió y la lanzo con su devil bringer como si fuera una moneda. "Con gustos sencillos entre ellos saber lo que te va doler esto."

Bob entonces cogió a Weiss por la muñeca por la mano con la que sujetaba su arma con la bala entrando en las recamaras de polvo haciéndola explotar quitándole a Weiss el aura que le quedaba y disolviendo a Bob.

"Ya he hecho el Hat-trick." Dijo Nero pasando a su última víctima Ruby.

Nero guardo su cuchillo y le hizo el gesto de ven aquí a Ruby que trato de hacer un corte diagonal con Nero esquivando y atrapando por el mango quedando los dos agarrándola.

"¿Por qué? estabas mejorando fuiste amable en el baile pensaba que por fin estaba cambiando." Dijo Ruby no entendiendo por que siempre tenía que hacerlo como dijo Yang siempre llevando al límite.

"Ese es fácil primero el autor ahora odia esta mierda, esa la pate irracional, la racional y que cuadra con la historia es que tú eres una hipócrita de mierda." Dijo Nero a Ruby insultándola pero no desencaminado.

"Como todos lo has intentado que siga el camino que tú quieres que siga para que sea como tú quieres que sea, en ese mundo idílico de fantasía tuyo, pero eso es porque no aceptas como soy de verdad y eso te vuelve la peor hipócrita de todos por que como crees que no compartimos tu visión del mundo automáticamente somos los malos de la peli pero te diré algo el mundo no funciona como siempre como quieres y yo no soy un héroe tampoco un villano soy un tipo muy jodido y el volumen 5 demostró que eres la mayor hipócrita de esta mierda de mundo, Mushu ¡Ataca!"

Tal como lo dijo Mushu ataco a Ruby mordiéndole la nariz momento en el que Nero la electrocuto con su semblanza debilitando su agarre pudiendo arrebatarle la guadaña haciéndola girar entre sus dedos golpeando a Ruby derribándola con Nero colocando la guadaña en la zona del rifle apuntando a la base de su cráneo. "Jackpot." Nero sin piedad pulso el gatillo poniendo fin a la pela.

"Y el ganador es Nero." Dijo la profesora poniendo fin a la clase.

 **En las gradas**

"Espero que estén bien." Dijo Pyrrha preocupado por el equipo RWBY.

"Vamos a ver." Dijo Nora pero fue interrumpida por Ren.

"Creo que es mejor dejarlas sola ahora mismo." Dijo como en estos momentos estarían asimilando la derrota.

"¿Tú qué dices Jaune?" Dijo Pyrrha con Jaune no estando por ningún dado.

* * *

 **Mientras en la otra punta de las gradas.**

"Has sido muy interesante." Dijo Cinder confirmando lo que sospechaba no por eso menos increíble verlo.

"Bueno la pelea ha sido un chiste." Dijo Mercury como no hubo nada nuevo que descifrar.

"Pero ¿cómo lo hace? Pensaba que solo se podía usar una semblanza por persona." Dijo Emerald como eso violaba las reglas ya que una semblanza es una extensión del alma siendo única para cada uno claro que es esta serie la reglas no valen una mierda.

"Sin duda ese brazo tiene algo que ver." Dijo Cinder obvio como cada vez que copiaba una semblanza comenzaba a brillar la verdad le gustaría tener un estudio más detallado.

"¿Nos acercamos a él para tratar de averiguar más?" Le pregunto Emerald como ahora que era amiga después de la brecha del equipo estereotipo podía usarlas para obtener información.

"Mantened las distancias con él sobre todo tú." Dijo a Emerald en especifico no podía dejar que copiara su semblanza de ilusiones ya que parte de su secreto por que por lo visto a nadie se le ocurre pensar en un mundo donde todos pueden desarrollar poderes puedes tener magnetismo, supervelocidad, invocar a enemigos vencidos pero nadie piensa que haya alguien con poderes mentales ilusorios.

 _"¿Quizás al igual que las cosas importantes tendré que ocuparme personalmente?"_ Dijo Cinder como ese brazo despertaba su curiosidad.

* * *

 **En los vestuarios**

Nero estaba en el lavamanos tosiendo sangre mientras abría el agua para que se fuera por el desague y nadie la notara.

 _"Ya te lo dije."_ Dijo Mushu mientras a Nero se pasase la mano por su boca limpiándose la sangre.

"Pensaba que te tenia a ti cubriéndome." Dijo Nero comenzando a resentirse.

 _"Puedo mantenerte en movimiento pero el daño sigue ahí te recomiendo que hagas lo de siempre simplemente túmbate en la cama y descansa."_ Le recomendó Mushu.

"No puedo el torneo es dentro de poco y tengo que practicar con la semblanza de Rottenmeier regla 34." Dijo Nero como ahora que la había copiado tendía que practicar para llegar a nivel jedi en verdad esa profesora no tiene ni idea de lo útil que es su semblanza.

 _"Así que ¿empezaste una pelea con ellas solo para tener la oportunidad de copiar su semblanza solo para cuando llegue el torneo usarla para ayudar en la pelea a los equipos por los que vas a apostar en el torneo?"_ Le pregunto Mushu retóricamente puesto que sabía la respuesta.

"Todo lo que dije iba completamente en serio." Dijo Nero como no bromeo con nada de lo que dijo pero ahora tenía que entrenar para poder usarla sin varita y con la suficiente habilidad y sutileza para poder influir sin que se notara.

 _"Tómalo con calma."_ Dijo Mushu preocupado por Nero.

"No prometo nada." Dijo Nero como no podía dar su palabra si no podía hacer lo que prometía hacer.

Nero salió de los vestuarios para encontrase con Jaune. "Nero por favor entréname para el tor…" Jaune no termino la frase con Nero golpeándole un rodillazo en su entrepierna y seguir su camino. "¿Por qué?" le pregunto dolorido en el suelo.

"Por que el autor al imaginar esa escena escucha la voz del puto Mierda Luna." Dijo Nero como eso me mosqueaba y es lo más cerca que estaré nunca de golpearlo.


	36. Chapter 36

Los dias pasaron y Nero seguía practicando con su nueva semblanza robado a la Rottenmeier regla 34, no fue tan difícil utilizando su semblanza de visión era capaz de ver los objetos que tenia atrapados bajo su control.

De hecho ahora mismo "Mira mami soy un jedi." Dijo mientras tenía en el aire a un androide mientras Nero lo tenía en el aire ahora mismo, mientras en su habitación tenía varios montones de chatarra no le faltaron robots para practicar claro que como todos los lideres de cualquier organización de esta porquería de mundo es un gilipollas con inteligencia adaptativa por la mierda de guion de esta porquería de serie, le seguía mandando robots para que los destrozara.

"Y para mi próximo truco." Nero usando la telequinesis comenzó a presionar al androide primero fue su pierna apretó hasta que finalmente se aplasto quedo destrozada siendo metal y cables antes de pasar a la otra luego subió al pecho destrozándolo luego subió a la cabeza que quedo aplastada antes de lanzarlo por la ventana.

"Has conseguido un avance significativo en poco tiempo." Dijo Mushu como a diferencia de su profesora que necesitaba una fusta en vez de una varita mágica para ocultar el hecho de que es un plagio de McGonagall porque esa mierda no tiene nada de original Nero tenía control con su mano con su visión hiendo un paso mas allá pudiendo ver los objetos impregnados con su aura.

"Bueno ahora la segunda lección del día." Dijo Nero mientras cerró los ojos y se concentro después de eliminar a los androides para asegurarse de que no le estaban vigilando por si tenían cámara instaladas claro que dado la estupidez de los personajes de esto espectáculo eso parecía probable.

Finalmente surgió de su espalda un aguijo del tamaño de su dedo meñique un fracaso teniendo en cuenta de que quería convocar cuatro no uno y por supuesto acomplejado con su tamaño.

"El de tu hermana es mas grande." Dijo Mushu sacando la comparativa y la diferencia de tamaño.

"Eso me resultaría jodidamente raro de no ser porque entiendo el contexto." Dijo Nero como eso hubiera sido muy raro sobre todo aplicando en pensamiento a la comparativa de entrepiernas.

"El cualquier caso hay una diferencia muy significativa ella lleva tanto tiempo con su simbionte que prácticamente es uno con ella y los domina como una extremidad mas, tu y yo en cambio no estamos tan unidos." Dijo Mushu como su hermana tenía suficiente experiencia y compenetración y Nero no confiaba tanto en Mushu desde que le dijo que podía tomar el control de su cuerpo.

"Joder, si vuelve lo voy a tener jodido repacemos traje simbiótico, devil bringer, ahora puede copiar semblanza, tiene todas mis semblanzas posiblemente gane alguna que otra cuando nos volvamos a ver." Dijo Nero haciendo la suma como su hermana estaba alcanzado un nivel que resultaba ridículo de hecho tenía dudas de poder ganar no le importaba morir pero antes de hacerlo quería vengarse de sus creadores y su hermana era no una piedra era una montaña.

"Tú tienes una ventaja tiene más experiencias que tus semblanzas con ella." Dijo Mushu tratando de levantarle la moral.

"Pero lo que me hace peligroso es mi variedad y ella ahora mismo debe de estar haciendo lo mismo que yo mientras yo entreno para intentar dominarte ella probablemente este entrenando para dominar las semblanzas." Dijo Nero como si estaban cortados por el mismo patrón estarían entrenando ahora mismo.

"Si me dejas plantear una alternativa ¿recuerdas la noche en la torre?" Dijo Mushu a Nero algo nuevo que estudiar.

"Eh…" Nero recordó esa noche pero no precisamente la torre o el baile sino más bien su habitación "Oh si tengo los videos en mi…" Y entonces recordó que su hermana aplasto su scroll borrando los videos. "Mierda."

"No me refería a eso, duplicaste algo mas esa noche un extraño poder que te dejo con ese hambre." Dijo Mushu recordándolo.

"Yo pensaba que eso era por estar meses sin sexo." Dijo como lo atribuyo a eso como un síndrome de abstinencia.

"Si pero no tenemos ni idea de lo que era, ni tampoco tengo ni idea de que puede hacer la semblanza de Cinder." Dijo Nero como ni se había molestado en preguntarle ya que decirle a una chica que eras una más en una lista y un rollo de una noche no era una buena manera de tener una relación amistosa.

"Podrías preguntarle." Sugirió Mushu un posible intento.

"Claro, hola que tal mira se que te dije en la cara que eras un rollo de una noche y te eche prácticamente de mi cama tratándote como una muñeca sexual o una servilleta después de un paja insultando a tu orgullo y como los cabrones de Mierda y Shitcross tratándote como si no fueras nada, pero esperaba que pudieras ayudarme explicándome tu semblanza y que era ese extraño poder." Dijo Nero como prácticamente era innegociable y al mismo tiempo sacando la mierda que le hicieron los escritores con ella qué alguien me explique cuál es el punto de todas la mierda del volumen de relleno con ella para sacarlo en el siguiente menos mal que para mí esa porquería ya no es mi problema.

"Negocia con ella tal vez podáis llegar a un acuerdo." Dijo Mushu como podía intentar agotar el dialogo.

"¿Qué tengo que quiere ella?" Dijo Nero como no habia absolutamente nada con lo que pudiera negociar.

"¿Tu Cunnilingus?" Dijo Nero como había sido muy receptiva a la apertura de piernas después de eso.

"Bueno lo bueno es que esto no puede ir a peor." Dijo Nero habiendo cometido el mayor error que es el equivalente a abrir la caja de pandora decir que no puede ser por. "Oh mierda ahora lo ha dicho el autor."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Mushu no entendiendo como decir esas palabras podría hacer esta historia peor de lo que ya es junto con la situación.

"Por eso." Dijo Nero con la pantalla fundiéndose en negro.

* * *

 **En Mantle.**

Una niña no mayor de 10 años fue brutalmente empelada por cuatro aguijones de biomasa roja mientras su cabeza era sostenía por un Devil Bringer de color rojo que brillaba intensamente.

"¿Ha funcionado?" Pregunto el cuidador de la hermana de Nero de brazos cruzados mientras el hombre misterioso desde la pantalla.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le pregunto el hombre desde la pantalla

La hermana de Nero se dio la vuelta mientras desvelando dos haces de luz de color rojo características de una maiden "Sigo sintiendo el vacio." Dijo como no sentía nada nuevo se sentía exactamente igual pese a tener ahora el poder de los plagios de avatar y su forma de trasmitirlos plagiada de una raza alienígena de Power Rangers.

* * *

 **Flashback**

La hermana de Nero avanzo con su cuidador por el pasillo. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" Le pregunto por su estado físico.

"La heridas internas son severas pero el simbionte mantiene la funcionalidad de mis órganos y la recuperación progresa adecuadamente." Dijo ella como se recuperaba gradualmente pero no contenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"No me refiero a tu estado físico ¿cómo te sientes respecto a tú encuentro con X-4?" Dijo su cuidador queriendo conocer su estado emocional y psicológico.

Ella no dijo nada simplemente quedo pensativa "Un poco decepcionada por ser reclamada antes de completar la misión." Dijo como no le gusto que la hicieran volver para iniciar una nueva no estando la última cumplida.

"Me refiero a tu encuentro con X-4, conocerlo era la fuerza que te impulsaba ¿Cómo te ha afectado? ¿Cómo te sientes?" Le pregunto lo que verdaderamente quería escuchar.

"Decepcionada por haber fracasado en la misión, excitada por la batalla que libramos, furiosa por su deseo de suicidarse como un cobarde, ansiosa por querer terminar lo que empezamos y ser felices como uno solo…y siento un vacio como si me faltara algo." Dijo ella las emociones que más clara había sacado y muchas otras efectivamente estaba feliz después de tantos años encontrar a su hermano era por lo que había luchado tanto encontrar a su familia algo como ella igual con lo identificarse pero su deseo de morir y su visión de sí mismo como monstruo la decepciono pero cuando lo devorara y fueran uno todo se arreglaría y serian felices.

"Es normal estabas muy cerca de conseguir el objetivo por el que te llevas preparando por años y es tu primera misión incompleta." Dijo eso y no le gusto a la chica.

"Fue un error de cálculo el absorber su brazo y abrirlo desde dentro me daño más de lo que debería y me acabe metiendo en su juego jugando con las semblanzas donde el tenia la ventaja la próxima vez estaré mejor preparada y con mas conocimiento de sus habilidades y tomare la ventaja." Dijo ella segura de sí misma.

"Me alegra ver que posees autocritica." Dijo Su cuidador cuando llegaron a una sala con una niña tenía el pelo largo rubio con ojos azules llevaba una bata de laboratorio blanca. "Tu próxima misión utiliza tu brazo para absolver su poder."

Obedeciendo prepara su brazo desde la distancia pero fue detenida por su cuidador. "No avanza hacia ella y quítate la biomasa de la cara, que vea tu rostro." Obedeciendo ella avanzo hacia la chica que la vio acercarse mientras la biomasa se retiraba de su cara.

"No, no ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron mientras los rayos comenzaban surgir por toda la habitación su miedo era justificable durante meses desde que la encontraron la habían torturado y todas esas torturas lo que veía era la cara de esa chica que miraba en monitor obligada a mantener los parpados abierto mientras era torturada.

La hermana de Nero lanzo un fragmento de biomasa afilada para transportarse delante y poner su mano en su cara y obedecer absorbiendo y entonces su cuerpo se levanto en el aire mientras un haz de luz roja apareció alrededor se sus ojos rodeada de una esfera del mismo color.

"¿Y ahora?" Pregunto ignorando los rayos de la habitación como si no fueran nada.

"Tortúrala durante veinte minutos y mátala." Dijo el cuidador mientras salía de la habitación a la sala de observación.

La Hermana de Nero convocando sus garras corto las rodillas y codo de la chica para le doliera al moverse antes de colocar su Devil Bringer sobre ella y electrocutarla, mientras la chica gritaba aumentando los rayos de la habitación cuando convoco sus aguijones y los clavo en las manos y pies de la chica enviando la biomasa por el cuerpo de la chica la biomasa se movió por su cuerpo cogiendo su huesos y comenzando a crujirlo uno por uno de sus articulaciones los grito de la chica resonaban por toda la habitación cuando termino con los huesos paso a las vértebras todo eso ante la mirada de terror de la niña que solo quería que parara el motivo por el que seguía viva es que el simbionte dentro de ella le estaba manteniendo con vida transportando la sangre manteniendo el pulso y el corazón.

Cuando llego los veinte minutos saco sus aguijones para atravesarla con los cuatro empalándola lo siguiente que vino fue una luz dirigiéndose hacia ella absorbiendo el poder de la chica.

 **Fin de** **Flashback**

* * *

"Sigo sintiendo el vacio." Dijo como no sentía nada nuevo se sentía exactamente igual y no desapareció el hambre. Mientras miraba su brazo y su cuerpo no sintiendo nada nuevo.

Ambos compartieron una mirada preguntándose si todas Las Maiden sentían lo mismo que ella. Pero eso no importaban lo importante es lo que habían ganado una maiden con el doble de potencia que una ordinaria habían ganado un ser completamente ridículamente poderoso casi parecía más un pique como los que se pegaron Tite y Kishimoto con La Gran Guerra Ninja y La Guerra Sangienta de Mil años lanzando meteoritos solo cámbialos por un show escrito por dos mierdas de escritores que inflaron hasta lo ridículo a una Puta Gallina que básicamente es un recorte de todos los estereotipos que les gustan a los fans de anime y un escritor de fanfic aún peor resentido contra ese show de mierda y sus escritores que parecía como estuviera planeando utilizarla para matar a su so dicha Puta Gallina.

* * *

 **Vuelta con Nero**

"¿Tendríamos que estar viendo algo?" Dijo Mushu como no estaba viendo nada en la habitación de Nero.

"Va podre con eso tengo armadura de la trama." Dijo Nero mientras iba a por una pizza a comer.

Y una vez más el rubio estereotipo perdedor que todos los autores cogen para que protagonice sus fanfics y se monte un harem por que la idea de perfección masculina implica un rubio de ojos azules y asume que todos los que leemos fanfic somos los mismo tipos que nos encantan las academias de chica y los harenes.

"Nero" Dijo Jaune mientras se cubría sus partes y a una distancia donde pensó que estaría a salvo. "No sé porque estas resentido conmigo y pero..." Dijo Jaune cómo solo quedaban unas semanas y penso que con una sesión intensa con Nero tendría una oportunidad pero fue interrumpido.

"Porque yo soy el equivalente a un auto inserto de un quiero y no puedo pero remplazando la parte perdedora por un capullo con poderes awesome mientras que tú puto actor de voz es uno de los mierdas que escribe esto específicamente Mierda Luna, que cree al igual que los fans de su mierda de show que hacer una puta arma de Chejov, te libera de que te acusen de deux ex machina.

¡Pero no la hace! un arma de Chejov es básicamente un spoiler de deux ex machina y eso señor mío es escritura perezosa." Dijo Nero dando el mayor golpe contra la defensa del show que era la principal baza defensora contra las deux ex machina es que lo anunciaban antes caso práctico los ojos de Ruby en el primer episodio que los sacaran en el final del 3 sin ninguna explicación como los mencionaron en el episodio 1 la mayoría cree que estaba justificado que salieran en el momento exacto eso es un arma de Chejov y como dije es un spolier de una deux ex machina los saco en el momento preciso en el que estaba Cinder y el Dragón y salvara a todos y dejar la escena en blanco y resolverlo todo porque si.

 _"También es lamentablemente esotérico."_ Dijo Mushu en la mente de Nero como la mayoría de la gente era incapaz de darse cuenta de eso por falta de conocimiento algo de que los escritores de este show se aprovechaban.

"Entonces ¿me ayudas?" Dijo Jaune no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba diciendo pero dado que Nero lo agarro con su brazo espectral y lo tiro por la ventana quizás la respuesta era no.


	37. Chapter 37

Nero cayo chocando contra el suelo después de ser derribado por Bob con su aura parpadeando de tanto golpes que había recibido.

Pero se levanto para atacar con un puño de derecha directo con Bob esquivando y preparándose para atacar, Nero se concentro en un intento tanto como pudo para convocar un aguijón sin resultado y como resultado fue derribado de una patada por Bob.

Nero cayó de espaldas con Bob desapareciendo en su sombra.

"¿No esperarías alcanzar el nivel de tu hermana con su simbionte en un par de semanas?" Le dijo Mushu como lo iba a tener más complicado que eso para poder sacarlo adelante.

"Que si la experiencia cuenta." Algo que dejo muy claro el puto show ya que es el pretexto que uso el gilipollas de Shitcross y el puto de Mierda Luna para justificar la victoria de la Puta Gallina contra Cinder, algo que en si no tiene sentido y no es más que una excusa fácil para esos dos mierdas, porque uno la Puta Gallina tuvo los poderes durante 10 años y no debería tener tanta practica todo lo contrario tendría que estar oxidada no por ser vieja sino porque solo pelea contra gente más débil que ella y por tanto no puede desarrollarlos lo suficientes.

"Bueno al menos soy capaz sacar las clásicas garras Wolverine, tendré que pagarle los derechos de imagen claro que no soy peludo ni tengo patillas y mi altura está en la media." Dijo Nero como solo le cobrarían las garras.

"¿Y si te quitas la ropa?" Le sugirió Mushu como otra de las diferencias con su hermana era que él tenía ropa bajo el simbionte mientras ella iba al natural.

"Mushu soy heterosexual no omnisexual." Explico Nero como parecía que Mushu le estaba pidiendo que desnudara para él claro que se acostó con Cinder, que tenía un parasito ¿o no? el pajarraco lameculos lo mato cuando estaba absorbiendo, ni lo sé y dado que toda la mierda de Cinder no sirvió para nada, a mí me importa una mierda el show sin ella y me he vuelto hater el punto es que técnicamente por extensión Nero se ha acostó también con el grimm pero luego Cinder en cierto sentido también se acostó con Mushu que jodidamente raro es el sexo entre anfitriones con parásitos de por medio.

"Y luego están la furris quejicas por racismo inexistente fuera de pantalla, pero eso es zoofilia o sexo interespecie varia de acuerdo al juicio de cada uno." Puntualizo Nero.

"El técnicamente somos uno en cuyo caso sería masturbación." Dijo Mushu resaltando el tecnicismo.

"El punto es que no puedo dejar desprotegida mi zona de confort." Dijo Nero señalando a su entrepierna.

"No usas calzoncillos." Puntualizo Mushu como nunca le había visto puesto unos.

"Eso para mí es el equivalente a una camisa de fuerza y el libre escroto es un liberación." Dijo Nero como eso lo volvía de alguna manera más efectivo batalla sintiéndose más liberado y sin restricciones de movimiento.

"Bueno el lado positivo es que he conseguido dominar las semblanza Wingardium Leviosa hasta el punto de que puedo meter un moco desde mi mesa a la lata de refresco de la zorra albina y desatarle las botas a la Barbie para que se caiga por las escaleras." Dijo Nero orgulloso de sí mismo y de la tortura infligida y lo más importante estaba preparado para poder amañar las peleas del torneo y forrarse con las apuestas.

"Nero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Le pregunto Mushu a Nero no sabiendo como suavizar como le iba a preguntar esto. "¿Has dejado de confiar en mí?" el ambiente se volvió tenso.

"¿Por qué? porque prácticamente utilizaste mi cuerpo sin permiso siendo prácticamente una violación de mi libre albedrio" Dijo Nero como eso efectivamente lo dejo molesto dado que después de años siendo moldeado en un arma sin elección no tener libertad y tomar sus propias decisiones era un derecho que disfrutaba y no está dispuesto a dejar que nadie controlara su vida.

"Tenias que llegar a Beacon era una contrarreloj y no estabas consciente." Le dijo como era un prioridad salvarlo.

"Lo cual no te da derecho a utilizarme como tu marioneta." Dijo Nero como aún le molestaba eso.

"¿No soy yo una para ti?" Dijo Mushu como él lo estaba utilizando.

"Pensaba que solo era tu medio para sobrevivir." Dijo como un parasito sin un anfitrión no podía sobrevivir.

Y por eso no podía dejarte morir allí tú tienes un propósito tu venganza." Dijo Mushu como lo hizo para salvarlo y pudiera continuar con su trabajo personal. "Puedo entender que hayas perdido tu confianza en mí pero nunca hare algo en tu contra ambo somos iguales en más de un aspecto."

"Iguales." Dijo Nero sarcásticamente como no veía parecido. "Sabes que cuando obtenga mi venganza simplemente me volare la tapa de los sesos." Dijo Nero como esta era la forma de la acababa todo.

"La venganza es todo para mi del mismo que lo es para ti." Dijo Mushu como estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo tanto como pudiera.

"No es lo mismo." Dijo Nero como el posiblemente nunca hubiera pasado por eso arrebatarte a la únicas personas que te importan y dejarte solo.

"En eso te equivocas como has dicho soy un parasito pero pienso y existo pero a diferencia de los humaos o faunos no creo civilizaciones o cultura al menos no como vosotros entendéis. Todo lo que tengo es mi anfitrión del mismo modo que el simbionte de tu hermana solo la tiene a ella, me uní a ti para escribir mi historia que posiblemente termine en el frio y implacable olvido pero puedes creerme el vinculo que tengo contigo para mi es sagrado tu existencia da contexto a la mía y significado a mi existencia todo lo que tengo es a ti para decirme quien soy." Dijo Mushu la naturaleza de su ser era lo que lo había dado forma y la existencia de Nero le daba un objetivo y una razón para vivir. "Por eso te salve para que puedas conseguir tu venganza."

"No querrás decir nuestra venganza." Dijo Nero pasando del yo al nosotros. "Oh Dios mío ya hablo como Venom."

"¿Cuál de los 15?" Le pregunto Mushu contando todos los que habían tenido el simbionte incluyendo desde Deadpool hasta Lee Price.

Nero entonces tuvo uno de sus momentos de lucidez pensando que tenía una idea que igual podía funcionar "Mushu ¿puedes tomar el control sin tomar el control?"

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir pero está mal expresado." Dijo Mushu como lo que estaba preguntando Nero era si podía controlar las partes de la armadura de Nero para ser él que creara las partes que necesitaba. "Es una mala idea no sería efectiva la falta de sincronía y que no pudieras controlarlas o sentirlas podrían afectar a tu eficacia en combate, tu memoria muscular y movimientos podrías ser un obstáculo luego tu eficacia en batalla y concentración se resentirían."

"Bueno había que intentarlo." Dijo Nero marchándose del tejado pasando por los androides Atlasianos que había desmontado con la telequinesis.

"Los desperdicia como papel de oficina." Dijo Mushu no entendiendo por que se esforzaba siquiera Ironwood en mandarlos.

"Llegados a este punto ni siquiera voy a rebajarme a decir lo que me parece." Dijo Nero pero yo como hater no me importa decirlo los Ozluminati son unos incompetentes.

Mientras Nero caminaba Penny estaba tratando de animar a Ruby que los últimos días después de la derrota del equipo entero a manos de Nero las cosas se había puesto un poco deprimente ella se desilusiono completamente como Nero se negó a cambiar su actitud.

Weiss estaba encerrada en sí y para variar teniendo la regla siendo incapaz de entender por qué no podía darle una lección a Nero.

Blake estaba con la idea de que todo el mundo la juzgaba por ser un fauno pese a que nadie la importaba y la seguían tratando igual solo estaba como una puta paranoica como esos que creen que el gobierno los observa

Y Yang se desquitaba con los grimm del Emerald Forest poniéndoles la cara de Nero.

"¿Quieres que vayamos por chocolate? tengo entendido que es bueno para las depresiones." Dijo Penny de acuerdo a su estadística intentando animar a Ruby.

"No Penny estoy bien." Dijo Ruby restándole importancia mientras Nero cruzaba la esquina con Mushu flotando a su alrededor.

"¿No es ese tu primo?" Dijo Penny mirándolo.

Ruby no sabía que responder ni tampoco sabía por qué Nero había vuelto hacia su actitud de desprecio por todo el mundo o simplemente se negaba a aceptar simplemente que Nero era así y el volumen 5 también ayudo.

"Vamos a hablar con él igual sabe como animarte." Dijo Penny caminando.

"¡Penny no!" Dijo Ruby agarrándola pero Penny camino como si no fuera nada arrastrando a Ruby con sus pies deslizándose por el suelo olvidando la fuerza de Penny como robot.

"Saludos primo de Ruby." Dijo Penny mientras se puso delante de Nero que se quedo quieto mirando un momento mientras Ruby no sabía que decir o como salir de allí o como se encontraba Nero.

"Muñeca Sexual, Canija." Dijo Nero corto y preciso.

 _"Analizando, altura de Penny superior a la de Ruby conclusión saludo despreciativo acentuado por insulto innecesario a la estatura de Ruby y a Penny aludiendo a que es un muñeco de latex diseñado para cumplir fantasías sexuales conclusión está siendo grosero, observaciones su dragoncito es una monada"_ Analizo Penny en sus sistemas malgastando tiempo en algo que una persona normal miraría a la legua. "Estas siendo innecesariamente grosero."

"Vaya el saco de semen sabes hablar." Dijo Nero manteniendo su comparativa de hecho todas la chicas de RWBY son sacos de semen.

"Estas siendo grosero sin motivo." Le advirtió Penny como estaba teniendo una muy mala impresión de él cuestionando que pudiera estar relacionado con Ruby.

"Porque me empeño en hablar con un robot como si fuera una persona." Dijo siendo arrastrado a una conversación de la que no quería formar parte.

Ruby y Penny se asustaron y miraron por todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba prestando atención a la conversación.

"No soy un robot." –hipo- sobresalto a Penny.

"Mira lleva un detector de mentiras incorporado." Dijo Nero dándose cuenta de ese lenguaje corporal tan sutil.

"No soy un robot." –hipo- "Soy humana." –hipo- Dijo Penny tratando de mantener su fachada.

"Porque todo el mundo se empeña en pensar que soy tan gilipollas como todos los personajes de esta mierda de serie." Dijo Nero como cualquiera podría ver que es un robot solo mirare la pupilas tiene líneas negras alrededor de sus ojos verdes va de negro ocultando las partes que serian las articulaciones humanas incluida el cuello y lo más obvio de todo se le abre la espalda para sacar sus espadas.

"Ya avísame cuando el general incompetente fabrique tu hermana pequeña que será clavado al plagio Rottenmeier que será lo más cerca que estara de follarsela." Dijo Nero como seguramente cuando llegara ese día la tecnología estaría tan perfeccionada que el hombre de hojalata sería lo más cerca que estaría de follarse a la bruja del oeste.

 _"Si eso existiera en La Tierra la más vendida sería la de Neo."_ Dijo Mushu en la cabeza de Nero como era lo más probable y si es lo que pasaría por ser el saco de semen favorito de los fans.

"Creo que deberías modelar tu lenguaje." Dijo Penny como ese vocabulario era grosero y inapropiado. "Pero su mascota es mona." Dijo señalando a Mushu.

"Y tu debería decirle a la canija que vaya buscando un recogedor y una pala para ti." Dijo Nero como referencia a evento futuros para recoger la basura que quedara.

"¿Por qué iba a necesitar un recogedor y una pala?" Dijo Ruby completamente inconsciente de lo que iba a pasar.

"¿Y que es ese dragón que tienen volando por tu hombro?" Le pregunto Penny.

"Yo te respondo si me respondes a esto cuanto cero dividido entre cero." Dio Nero con el procesador de Penny sobrecargándose al ser una operación resultada de dar erro.

"Error de sistema iniciando reinicio." Anuncio Penny robóticamente mientras su cuello se encogía y se desplomaba en el suelo con Nero y Ruby mirando.

"Penny estas bien ¡Penny!" Dijo Ruby mientras Nero simplemente se marchaba.

"¿La vas a dejar así?" Le pregunto Ruby como si iba a abandonarla.

"Llama al servicio técnico no es como si esa cosa fuera real." Dijo Nero como ni conocía a ese robot ni le importaba.

"Se llama Penny." Dijo Ruby viendo la completa insensibilidad de su primo.

"No me importa." Dijo Nero marchándose de allí ante el descontento de Ruby que trato de que Penny se recuperara.

"Simplemente ¿vasa dejarla así?" Le dijo Ruby como Nero carecía de empatía.

"Si no me importa de hecho en general no me importa nadie de esta mierda de mundo." Dijo Nero como le daba igual quien muriera prácticamente y no iba a mover un dedo por salvar a nadie.

"Se supone que un Huntsman ayuda a las personas." Dijo Ruby como Nero podía ser tan insensible.

"Ya hemos tenido esta conversación y te lo repito no son más que una mercenarios glorificados inútiles asesinados fuera de pantalla y además el único motivo por el que pasas cuatro años es porque esto es un campo de reclutamiento secreto para los iluminati que viendo lo incompetentes que son te preguntas como demonios el Big Bad ha tardado tanto en destruir el mundo." Dijo Nero resumiendo la profesión el papel en la serie de los hunstman y la razón de existencia de las academias.

"Por lo menos ayúdame a llevarla a…." Dijo Ruby no sabía qué hacer exactamente si llevarla a la enfermería o con el personal de Atlas.

"No es mi problema." Dijo Nero metiendo las manos en el bolsillo.

"¿Tanto te cuesta ayudar a los demás?" Le pregunto Ruby. "O comportarte más a menudo como lo hiciste en el baile."

"Oh…así que quieres que me comporte como en el baile que sea más como el pajarraco lameculos un rebelde sin causa de buen corazón." Dijo Nero entendiendo por donde iban los tiros como Ruby se habia hecho ilusiones de que Nero se comportara mas de esa manera pensando que estaba teniendo desarrollo de personaje.

"Bueno y el autor quiere levantarse cada mañana y no recordar que su saco de semen del show esta muerto por una Puta Gallina o cabrearse y llenarse de bilis contra esta mierda de show y el puto y el gilipollas que lo escriben o volver a escribir sobre esta mierda de mundo sin que pase de la tristeza a la ira y de ahí al odio y de ahí mientras escribe sentir como si sufrirera un cáncer sifilítico pero no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos." Dijo Nero dándole la espalda.

"Sabes por mucho que papa, Yang o Tío Qrow digan de ti yo siempre he mantenido mi fe en ti que cuando llegara el momento harías lo correcto y aún la tengo." Dijo Ruby como por mucho que la alejara ella aún tenía fe en él que si ponía de su parte podría ser mejor persona que lo que es.

"Pues claro que lo sigues pensando eres un estereotipo de héroe estúpido esclavo de su propia hipocresía con nulo desarrollo de personaje que cree que le bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal poder de la amistad y mierdas de esas." Dijo Nero mientras se marchaba de ahí sacando el contraste entre ambos.

 **Más tarde**

Nero se para en frente de tres estudiantes de Haven.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunto Emerald a Nero que se había acercado a ellos.

"Esto no va contigo Kyōka Suigetsu con piernas a la que el autor tiene asco porque su adicción a la complejidad y odio resentido contra los capullos fans de esta serie le lleva a suponer que una de las razones que la mataron fue solo para darte más protagonismo porque esos capullos son tan simplistas y conformistas que simplemente tienes que hacerle decir a un villano que no le gusta una masacre o ser lesbiana y ya eres un personaje querido y complejo para esos putos imbéciles." Dijo Nero materializando mis disgustos en palabras completamente desinteresado en la ladrón de color con pelo de menta en serio cambiaron por Cinder por esta que se metan por el culo su guion de mierda.

"Quiero hablar con ella." Dijo Nero señalando a Cinder que se mantuvo impasible. "A solas."

"Lo que tengas que decirle a ella puedes decírnoslo a nosotros." Dijo Mercury.

"Mira plagio Quickslver no soy el encantador de perros." Dijo Nero provocando a Emerald y Mercury "Y no estoy hablando contigo sino con tu dueña así que siéntate pórtate bien y te doy una galleta."

Mercury gruño ante la comparativa "Que agresivo has pensado en castrarlo. Podemos estar así todo el día o podemos montar una escena pero atención incensaría es lo último que queréis y la gente está mirando." Dijo Nero señalando a los que pasaban por allí mirando la escena.

Cinder avanzo lentamente pasando por Emerald, Mercury "Podéis descansar." Esas palabras sorprendieron a Emerald y Mercury no estaba muy contento pero obedecieron cuando Cinder se puso al lado de Nero.

"Pensaba que solo era un número más en tu lista." Dijo Cinder mientras caminaban.

"Oh vamos como si por una noche de sexo fuéramos a enamorarnos." Dijo Nero como eso probablemente era lo que menos le importaba a ella.

"¿Y a que debo el placer de tu interés por mi?" Le pregunto mientras se montaban en el ascensor lejos de oídos indiscretos.

"Quiero jugar a pregunta y respuesta empiezo yo." Dijo Nero pasando directo al grano "Lo que absorbí de ti fue algo más que una semblanza ¿el qué?" Si faltaba algo de atención en Cinder la había perdido estando completamente concentrada en Nero.

"Si te respondo tú responderás a las mías." Le dijo Cinder claro que ninguno tenía por qué pensar que era verdad.

"Lo bastante justo." Dijo Nero estando de acuerdo.

"Lo que absorbiste fue un poder que va mas allá de toda compresión un poder que te permite controlar los propios elementos." Comenzó a explicar Cinder como no tenía ni idea de lo que había adquirido.

"Así que básicamente Avatar." Dijo Nero de donde estaba plagiada la idea y que fueran mujeres era un plagio de la brujas de Final Fantasy VIII claro que la verdadera pregunta es ¿Para qué coño las metieron con puto calzador? No estaban planificadas se las inventaron entre el volumen 2 y el volumen 3 y son tan poderosas que tienen que eliminar a la maiden de los malos para que los bueno tenga una oportunidad de ganar si no sabes cómo puñetas utilizar un personaje o lo haces tan poderoso como Superman y no sabes cómo manejarlo para que coexista con el argumento ¡no lo metas en la puta historia! Supongo que ese es otro motivo por el que la mataron por su incompetencia como escritores.

"Exacto." Dijo Cinder no a la serie sino a que el poder de la maiden necesitaba de un avatar para funcionar.

"Me toca a mí. ¿Cómo lo absorbiste parte de ese poder?" Le pregunto con curiosidad queriendo saber el funcionamiento de ese brazo.

"Mi semblanza es la absorción y reproducción de energía. Básicamente podría absorbe la corriente y redirigirla pero un día absorbí unos fragmentos energía y nació este brazo desde ese día podía absorber la energía del aura y reproducir sus semblanzas." Nero le explico el funcionamiento de su brazo.

"Entonces ese brazo te permite no solo copiar las semblanzas de tu oponentes sino también la energía que absorbes." Le dijo Cinder.

"Si." Dijo Nero como olvidándose que le tocaba a él formular la pregunta con Cinder muy interesada ese brazo aportaba muchas cosas pero lo que verdaderamente le interesaba era que podía absorber el poder de una maiden.

"Muy interesante." Dijo Cinder dejando a los dos en silencio. "¿Tienes alguna otra?"

"La verdad es que no." Dijo Nero como ahora prácticamente no tenía ninguna control de los elementos podría intentarlo haber que salía pero lo haría solo mas adelante.

"¿Por qué no me has denunciado?" Le pregunto dado que nada había cambiado ni habían intentado nada contra ella.

"Oye yo sé que soy un pedazo de mierda pero tengo palabra." Dijo Nero como no había mas le dio su palabra y el era esa clase de hombre.

"Honor, una debilidad." Dijo Cinder negando con la cabeza no pensando que fuera de esa clase de personas como las palabras eran solo eso.

"La ropa que llevabas puesta esa noche también tenía mucho que ver." Dijo Nero como eso ayudo a inclinar la balanza a la hora de condenar a todos por una noche de sexo.

"Cuando termine el torneo creo que te preguntaras si valió la pena." Dijo Cinder como cuando viera Beacon destruida por los grimms y el White Fang se acordaría de ella de ese número en su lista y se verdaderamente valió la pena solo por ella él lo recordaría como pudo salvar su hogar y lo desperdicio la oportunidad de detenerla claro que no tendría mucho tiempo por que cuando tuviera todos los poderes de La Fall Maiden lo buscaría para reclamar la mitad de su poder que tenía una mitad no era la parte completa pero el poder era poder, pensó ella ignorando por completo que Nero no estaba ahí por voluntad propia y no le importaba nadie.

Pero una parte de ella pensó si podía utilizarlo si conseguía que se uniera a ella podría usarlo para que absorbiera el poder de la restante y después matarlo cuando estuvieran en la cama recordaba esa noche de lo que era capaz ignorándolo todo únicamente centrado en la mujer que estaba satisfaciendo eso le aseguraría ser su ultimo pensamiento.

"Valió hasta el último segundo." Dijo Nero provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en Cinder en verdad si creía que la pérdida de su hogar y sus conocidos vale una noche con ella sí que la hacía sentir especial.

"Apuesto a que le dices lo mismo a todas las de tú lista." Dijo Cinder como probablemente era una de sus frases estándar.

"En realidad todas las de mi lista después de una noche luego quieren matarme eres una de las pocas sin ser prostituta con la que tengo una conversación." Dijo Nero despertando una mirada de Cinder.

"De hecho no sabía como decirte esto y viendo como me trataste...no estaba segura…pero…." Dijo Cinder apartando la mirada sujetando la mano de Nero.

"No, no, no, no." Repitió Nero.

"Estoy embarazada."


	38. Chapter 38

"Estoy embarazada."

En ese momento el mundo de Nero se detuvo durante esa fracción de segundo que se hizo entero.

"¡QUE!" Dijo Nero llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras su respiración se aceleraba "Ok, ok." Nero quito su mano de Cinder y comenzó a dar vueltas en el ascensor "Vale, vale necesito aire, respirar espacio y calmarme." Dijo Nero con su respiración acelerada para Cinder fue divertido verlo descomponerse en su yo habitual a uno nervioso y agitado.

Tan pronto como pulso el botón de parada del ascensor bajándose.

"Ha sido más gratificante de los esperado." Dijo Cinder viendo lo lejos que había llevado su mentira hasta tal punto que estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad tan pronto como el ascensor se detuvo en el siguiente piso Nero volvió a entrar usando su máscara simbiótica.

Mushu se tomo su necesidad de aire muy literal así que al ser básicamente una copia de un klyntar estaba modificando los gases alrededor de Nero para que respirara mejor solo para que volviera a irse y volvía al siguiente piso.

"Relájate solo bromeaba." Dijo ella.

"¿Te casas conmigo?" Dijo él a la misma velocidad.

"¿Qué?" Dijeron ambos al unisonó ella no esperando que de todas las opciones la última que esperaría seria eligiera la que tomaría una persona responsable y Nero por todo su mundo se volvió del revés en ese momento.

" _¿Significa eso que ya no puedo ser el padrino?"_ Pregunto Mushu como le afectaba a él.

"Hija de puta." Dijo Nero llevándose la mano a la cabeza dejándose caer contra la pared del ascensor siendo este uno de los momentos más aterradores de su vida por un momento pensó que tendría que casarse graduarse en Beacon trabajar como mercenario para pagarle la manutención y la pensión de su posterior divorcio hasta ser rescatado por el frió abrazo de la muerte. "Espera ¿desde cuándo tienes sentido del humor?"

"Todo el mundo tiene sentido del humor la diferencia es lo que te lo provoque." Dijo como ella incluso ella lo tenía aunque fuera acosta de los demás. "Pero ¿me pediste matrimonio?" Dijo ella como eso era lo último que esperaría. "¿Tú?"

"¿Que? te hubieras divorciado y sacado la mitad mas la manutención así no le habría faltado de nada o lo habrías usado para chantajearme." Dijo Nero lo más probable.

"Si probablemente." Dijo Cinder claro que no sabía qué clase de madre seria por que entre sus planes la maternidad era algo que no estaba contemplado. "Aunque lo más probable me hubieras engañado a la primera de cambio."

"Perdona te lo dije soy un hombre de palabra si me casara con alguien lo bastante desesperada, con falta de cariño, poca autoestima y con probablemente muchos problemas paternos sin resolver durante el tiempo que estuviéramos juntos me comprometería 100% con ella se acabaría el sexo con terceros, a menos que quiera un trió o un orgía o redactáramos una la lista de excepciones cuyo número seria negociable, pero si solo quiere sexo monógamo durante el tiempo que durara el matrimonio seria solo para ella." Dijo Nero como si se daba el caso estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la poligamia, claro que eso era tan improbable que pasara como que yo vuelva a ver esta mierda de show o los Phoenix Suns ganen el titulo este año.

"No seas ridículo por que pasar por todo eso simplemente te cortaría el cuello mientras duermes." Dijo Cinder como eso le ahorraría mucho papeleo innecesario.

"Que buena persona eres." Dijo Nero como "En vez de divorciarte y sacarme hasta el ultimo lien dejándome en la miseria y desesperado por cómo llegar a fin de mes simplemente me mataras ahorrándole todo el sufrimiento que me produciría un juicio con un abogado."

Cinder pensó como si cualquier policía pudiera obligarlo a hacer eso pero deicidio cambiar de tema "¿Ese dragón tuyo que es?" Le pregunto Cinder lo que le había llamado la atención y mas cuando su máscara se desipo.

"Un simbionte parásito." Dijo Nero señalando a Mushu.

"Sabes que has dejado de hacerme preguntas." Dijo Cinder como solo le había preguntado por los poderes Maiden ni que hacia esa noche en la torre o sus planes por supuesto podía mentirle pero debía darle algo era sincero.

"Ya tengo todo lo que quería saber." Dijo Nero como solo quería saber de lo que era capaz de hacer con esa energía.

"¿Influye en algo en tu habilidad o tu brazo?" Le pregunto Cinder como debía aprovechar esa oportunidad para sacarle tanto como pudiera.

"Con el brazo no pero me permite usar múltiples semblanzas a la vez." Dijo Nero como desde que tuvo a Mushu podía usar varias a la vez en vez de una en una.

" _Le decimos que puedo hablar."_ Le pregunto Mushu.

" _No ha preguntado."_ Dijo Nero mentalmente a su simbionte como no tenían obligación de hacerlo.

Cinder tomo nota como una de las mayores cualidades era su versatilidad.

"Si hubiera estado embarazada ¿de verdad habrías tomado la responsabilidad?" Dijo Cinder como esa parte era algo que no le pegaba para nada.

"¿Por qué te sigues sorprendiendo? Pero si principalmente por el crió, en serio esperaba que hubiera sido niño si hubiera sido una niña hubiera matado a muchos." Dijo Nero como se conocía y por extensión a los demás y su mayor temor seria que acabara con alguien como él.

"Habríamos porque nadie seria digno de ella, ni permitirá que le hicieran daño." Dijo Cinder como ella lo habría ayudado en esa situación no viendo a nadie digna de tomar su mano.

"Bueno lo preocupante es como habría salido con dos padres divorciados, sin amor y con personalidades conflictivas sociopaticas y en mi caso pasado oscuro y atribulado con carencias afectivas y el tuyo…es algo que nunca sabremos y si hereda tu cuerpazo habría sido un arma de destrucción masiva." Dijo Nero como le hubiera preocupado como habría salido semejante coctel explosivo.

"Si." Dijo Cinder dándole la razón en eso "Entonces pero eso de sin amor ¿no crees que podríamos amarme?"

"Puedo entender que alguien quiera estar con alguien, que te atraiga como tú me atraes pero eso del amor es algo que no le veo sentido con el tiempo se acaba y te dejar una cicatriz que es muy difícil de cerrar." Dijo Nero como nunca había sentido algo como eso los X era lo más parecido pero no más de sentimientos de hermandad. "¿Y tú?"

"Lo mismo supongo pretexto de aquellos de los que son débiles que necesitan aferrarse a otras persona incapaces de enfrentarse solos a la dura realidad de este mundo." Dijo Cinder como en cierto sentido solo veía como una debilidad o un medio de manipulación. "¿Y si lo hicieras?"

"Me alejaría de ti tanto como pudiera." Dijo Nero lo que probablemente haría.

"Un poco contradictorio." Dijo Cinder como lo contrario a querer a una persona es estar tanto tiempo como pudieras con ella.

"No, el hecho de que te amara significaría que serias la única persona que me importaría en este mundo, la única por la que tendría un motivo por el que agradecer estar vivo cada día, la única persona capaz de hacer que cada día estuviera aterrado de cerrar los ojos pensando que puedes desvanecerte en cualquier momento cuando los abra, la única que perderla significara que no volvería a amar a alguien y la única que aprecio lo bastante como para no estropearlo metiéndola un romance forzado."

"Y la única que mantendría alejado tanto como podría de mi porque me importas demasiado como para saber que te mereces algo mejor que yo." Dijo Nero como por eso se alejaría de ella.

"Eso es lo peor que he escuchado y al mismo tiempo puede que sea lo más bonito que nadie me ha dicho nunca." Dijo Cinder como era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de esa manera como si fuera el ser mas especial de todo Remnant.

"Así que esa es la clase de persona que eres actuando como si nada te importara apartando a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a aguantarte o quererte en su vida porque esa muestras pequeñas de afecto te recuerdan lo enorme que es el vacio que hay dentro de ti." Dijo Cinder pensando que ya lo había analizado por completo.

"¿Hablas de mi o de ti?" Le pregunto Nero no quedando muy claro a quien se estaba refiriendo.

"No me rebajes a tu nivel." Dijo ella como solo necesitaba el poder para alcanzar sus objetivos no rellenar carencia afectivas insatisfechas eso solo eran pretextos.

"¿Qué clases de seres somos?" Le pregunto Nero.

"Los que hicieron de nosotros." Dijo Cinder cerrando las distancias con Nero que puso su Devil Bringer delante impidiéndola cerrar el contacto labial.

"No." Dijo Nero como esto no iba a ninguna parte.

Cinder se aparto "Si tienes razón." Cinder pulso el botón bajándose del ascensor "Disfruta del Torneo estoy segura de que lo encontraras entretenido." dijo Cinder como no se iba a aburrir con lo que tenía planeado o al menos esa sensación daba el show por que el plan no tuvo ningún sentido.

" _Podrías intentarlo."_ Le advirtió Mushu.

"No, ya hay bastante romance OC forzado en fanfiction." Dijo Nero mientras pasaban a lo importante.

* * *

 **Días Después**

El Amity Colosseum un lugar con forma de beyblade done la gente al igual que los antiguos romanos eran unos hipócritas que se jactaban de ser civilizado se juntaban en un espacio cerrado para ver a gente con armas matarse unos a otros solo cambia a los gladiadores por jóvenes intentando golpearse, cortarse y dispararse con sus arma hasta que su armadura de la trama se agotara por debajo del 15%.

 _"Entonces se celebra la paz."_ Dijo Mushu mientras junto con Nero sentado en la fila central de manera que tuviera una amplia visión del área y de las peleas.

"Si." Dijo Nero mientras se concentraba levantando una piedra en la arena con la semblanza de Glynda.

" _¿Y celebran la paz con un espectáculo violento con los participantes son alentados a hacerse daños unos a otros por la masas de espectadores pidiendo violencia cuando la mayoría de participantes son mujeres con ropa acentuada con atributos femeninos amazónicos?"_ Dijo Mushu como no vio mucho sentido a esa parte.

"Si bajo la excusa de no conformarse con la mediocridad." Dijo Nero disparando la piedra con su semblanza de Bullseye golpeando con otra roca cayendo donde se encontraba los dos últimos combatientes el contra que había apostado Nero.

Piso la piedra que le hizo perder el equilibrio lo que permitió a su oponente golpearlo ganando así su equipo.

 _"Irónico teniendo en cuenta el nivel de este show."_ Dijo Mushu como irónicamente esta mierda de show iba a escapar y buscando la salida fácil y sus escritores no tenían ni puta idea de manejar lo que están escribiendo ¿como se llama eso mediocre?

"¡Y el ganador es el equipo WHTE!" Anuncio Port por megafonía.

"En verdad este torneo está siendo muy emocionante y lleno de pequeños detalles que son los que importan como pisar una piedra, tener los cordones de las botas separados, que una gota de agua te entre en ojo, que te caiga un trozo de hielo en la cabeza que el tronco de un árbol reviente y se caiga encima del mejor miembro de tu equipo o que este se resbale fuera de la arena." Dijo Oobleck enumerando varia _"coincidencias"_ que habían tenido lugar en el torneo.

"Bueno si algo aprendí en el torneo cuando participo el equipo STRQ participo en este torneo es que la suerte es un condicionante." Dijo Port recordando viejos tiempos.

" _¿Se están quedando con nosotros?"_ Dijo Mushu mentalmente como era prácticamente imposible que no vieran que algo raro estaba pasando.

Nero negó con la cabeza "El que sepan respirar es un milagro." Dijo Nero ridiculizando el nivel de inteligencia de los habitantes de Remnant como efectivamente era así de idiotas.

"Y ahora el siguiente combate el equipo CEMN." Cinder que había salido utilizando una chaqueta marrón sin mangas con guantes marrones sin nudillos ni dedos mientras no usaba camisa desvelaba su cuerpo cubriendo su pecho con un par de vendas llevando pantalones vaqueros azules ajustado con botas marrones Nero silbo con apreciación, Emerald, Mercury y una chica vestida de negro con coletas y ojos verdes utilizando paso de describir esto y no pienso ver el capitulo dije que dejaba de ver esa serie de mierda y lo cumplo además sabéis de sobra que es Neo disfrazada.

"¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" Nero se partía de risa por el nombre del equipo en su asiento.

" _Bueno teniendo en cuanta como van vestidas esas tres y dando la cantidad de gente que ve esto sí que van a ser culpables de mucha segregación de CMEN."_ Dijo Mushu tratando de ser participe en la diversión.

"Muy buena porque además la loli gótica es el vertedero favorito de semen de los fans de esta mierda." Dijo Nero como Mushu había dado en el clavo acertando en la descripción sobre todo en lo que Neo se refiere.

" _¿Cómo sabes que el vertedero de semen?"_ Le pregunto Mushu.

"La he visto desnuda no tiene secretos para mí." Dijo Nero mientras usaba su scroll para apostar por el equipo CMEN.

Las peleas continuaron hasta que llego la de RWBY que estuvo marcada por dos factores una pierda de hielo que le cayó a Weiss sobre la cabeza y Yang abofeteándose una y otra vez con su brazo derecho mientras Nero se rascaba disimuladamente lo sorprendente de este misterio es que fue después de la pelea.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

"Rico dinero." Dijo Nero sujetando un fajo de billetes metiéndolos en una bolsa con todo el dinero que había sacado de las apuestas el corredor no se creía que tuviera tanta suerte.

"Dos combates más y a los dobles." Dijo Nero como aún podía sacar mas dinero. "Lo chungo va a ser las individuales." Dijo como ahí sí que tendría que ser bastante sutil si quería amañar las peleas.

Entonces Nero llego a un puesto de fideos donde se encontraba el equipo estereotipo a punto de comer con una platos ridículamente exagerados solo compuesto por fideos menos la emo que tenia fideos y cabezas de pescado.

"Eh mira si son La Canija Hipócrita, La Perra de Hielo, Nekoemo, Barbie y el plagio del vendedor de repollos de Avatar claro que dado que está siempre en todos los negocios podríamos compararlo con la enfermera Joy y Jenny de pokemón." Dijo Nero como no pasaba ni una la oportunidad de degradar y quitar originalidad al show.

Todas lo miraron disgustadas. "Oh sigue el rencor supongo que la verdad duele."

"¿Tienes idea de lo que me hiciste?" Le dijo Blake molesta por exponer su secreto a todos.

"¿Recrear tu ultimo San Valentín?" Dijo Nero con los hombros elevados.

"Desvelaste a todo el mundo que era una fauno." Dijo Yang donde residía el problema.

"¿Y desde entonces tienes manía persecutoria? Qué tal si la próxima vez te ocultas mejor podrías no se comer como una persona normal solo mira tú plato." Dijo Nero señalando al cuenco de Blake "¿Fideos secos con cabeza de pescado? dejando a un lado lo asqueroso que resulta como no iba a sospechar nadie lo increíble es que haya tardado tanto en darse cuenta."

"Qué tal si pasamos a cuando me metiste mano." Dijo Yang como eso fue pasarse.

"A, con ese top pareces una zorra, B, le meto mano a mucha gente no eres especial." Dijo Nero y literalmente había llevado en la endogamia un paso más arriba.

"Ignorémoslo y simplemente disfrutemos de la comida." Dijo Weiss cuando el dueño del puesto le tiro la tarjeta de crédito mostrando el cajero que ponía crédito denegado.

"Sin crédito ¿Cómo?" Dijo Weiss mientras Blake trato de coger su cuenco disimuladamente de una forma tan cutre para una que es básicamente el plagio de una ninja que básicamente hacia a la escena estúpida cuando se lo quitaron dejándola llorando.

"Uf…que calor." Dijo Nero sacando un fajo de billetes y abanicándose con ellos delante del equipo RWBY en un claro qué os jodan perra tengo dinero y vosotras no.

"¿Podemos tragarnos nuestro orgullo y pedirle prestado dinero?" Pregunto Blake hambrienta.

"Antes la muerte." Dijo Weiss negándose a deberle un favor a Nero con su estomago resonando.

Entonces el sonido de un scroll llamo la atención "¿Diga? ¿Quién soy? El puto particular de su hija, aja si no precisamente de eso quería hablarle no me ha cogido la tarjeta, aja." El equipo estereotípico se pregunto con quien estaba hablando hasta que miro hacia Weiss "El mierda de tu padre que te pongas."

Nada mas tirarle el scroll Weiss lo cogió, colgó y miro con rabia a Nero "¡Me robaste!"

"Hola de nuevo." Dijo Pyrrha acercándose con el resto de equipo mierda mitológica con regla 63 "¿Va todo bien?"

"No tenemos para pagar la comida." Dijo Ruby.

"Puedo ayudaros." Dijo Pyrrha como estaba dispuesta a invitar al equipo RWBY

"Bueno no podríamos…" Dijo Yang.

"¡Aceptamos!" Dijo Blake desesperada por comer.

"Oh mira Mierda Luna, La copia heroica de un griego que lo ponen de héroe pero solo combatía por fama y gloria lo que lo hace en realidad un capullo, El Thorelleno que solo está ahí para hacer bulto por que se necesitan cuatro y Mulan transexual que recibió su protagonismo y trasfondo en un volumen de relleno que no valió una mierda, me voy antes de que se me contagie vuestra estupidez." Dijo Nero me estaba haciendo lo que podía para marcharse como la tentación de arrancarle las pelotas a Mierda Luna y hacérselas tragar era muy grande y abría cambiado radicalmente la historia.

"¿Estupidez? Soy una de la más inteligentes de la clase." Dijo Weiss como su obsesión por poner en su lugar a ese arrogante maleducado sin respeto. "Que es más de lo que podemos decir de ti."

"Sabéis que esperare a que terminéis de comer." En un increíble tensión los 8 estaban mirando a Nero esperando a que hiciera algo o les atacar pero no hizo nada simplemente les dejo comer.

"Confirmado sois idiotas." Dijo Nero como le habían dado la razón.

"¿Por comer después de una pelea?" Dijo Yang como era algo perfectamente normal.

"Creo que lo dice porque nuestra pelea es la próxima y no hemos llenado innecesariamente." Dijo Ren pensando que se refería más a ellos.

"Bueno me voy a comer a la cafetería palomos." Dijo Nero dándoles el adiós.

"¿Palomos?" Dijo Ruby no entendiendo a que venía esa comparativa.

"Se refieren a los pardillos que tima la gente." Dijo Yang aclarándoselo a Ruby por que como ya sabemos padece memoria retardada y sigue pensando que tiene 10 años.

"A nosotros no nos han timado." Dijo Weiss como se creía demasiado listo para que alguien pudiera engañarla.

"Si lo han hecho pero no te sientas mal no puedes ser mas lista que yo." Dijo Nero con pura arrogancia demostrando su superioridad ante la perra de hielo.

"No lo eres." Dijo Weiss.

"Si lo soy." Dijo Nero.

"No voy a caer en ese juego." Dijo Weiss como era el típico juego de si no luego cambiaba y terminaba dándole la razón.

"¿Te apuestas tú scroll?" Le pregunto Nero seguro de ganar.

"Si." Dijo Weiss completamente segura de que no iba a perder.

"Bien ¿si en la cafetería para los estudiantes la comida es gratis por qué gastar dinero en un trampa para turista donde la comida se cobra más cara que un restaurante?" Weiss iba a responderle cuando se quedo completamente en blanco siendo verdad lo que decía.

De hecho se quedo quieta como efectivamente Nero había demostrado ser más inteligente que ellos aunque siendo justos eso no tiene mucho merito.

Nero cogió su nuevo scroll ganado justamente y seleccionar el soundtrack de un burro rebuznando.

Antes de pirarse a la cafetería, _"¿Por qué nos paramos?"_ Le pregunto Mushu con Nero siseando mientras ponía su mano cerca de su oreja para oírlo, el grito de furia y frustración de Weiss.

* * *

 **El combate de JNPR**

Nero estaba encontrado difícil no dormirse el otro equipo era tan malo que hasta hacían parecer bueno a Jaune la batalla llego a su auge cuando Mierda Luna grito "Flower Power."

"Y el Plus pal salón no te jode." Dijo despectivamente solo queriendo que acabara podía haber apostado en su contra pero no Pyrrha era la favorita obviamente seria la que pasaría a la individual y entonces la apuestas a su favor se dispararían y entonces cuando apostar por que perdería y lo hiciera rico.

" _¿Cómo vas a hacer pierda?" Le pregunto Mushu._

"Va Pyrrha es una porquería solo gano esos torneos porque solo combatió a pijos y niños mimados de Mistral." Dijo Nero comparando esos torneos con las competiciones de universidades para pijos algo que no tenía nada que ver con la realidad.

"'¡Estamos en medio de una pelea!" Dijo el plagio de Daken con garras Wolverine incluidas.

"¡Esto no es una pela es un chiste y los 8 apestáis!" Dijo tan alto que incluso se le oyó a Nero en la arena y como llamar pelea a eso era un insulto.

"¡Os importa estamos en medio de una conversación!" Dijo Mierda Luna furioso de ser interrumpido mientras trataba de dejar claro este punto para su equipo de los nombres en clave.

"¡No es conversación en un chiste muy malo y al igual que el volumen 5 no sirvió más que para soltar mierda critica y decir estupideces que el espectador ya sabía siendo el 80% exposición aburrida lo cual es culpa de tu puto actor de voz y el gilipollas con el que coescribes esa basura!" Dijo Nero como estaba por entrar el al ring y terminar con todo.

Y gracias a Dios por que sus oponentes les dio a todos cáncer cerebral lo cual explica por que se quedaron quietos mientras Thor pelo zanahoria los golpeo con su martillo lanzándolos por fuera de la arena hacia el escudo quedando estampados en él.

" _Bueno en palabras del Piccolo de DBZA "¡POR QUE NO ESQUIVASTE!"_ Dijo Mushu en su cabeza la pregunta que se hace una persona con un poco de sesos en su cabeza.

"Pase lo que pase ahora la siguiente pelea no puede ser peor que esta." Dijo Nero como esto no podía empeorar.

"La siguiente pelea es entre el equipo SSSN y NDGO." Anuncio el profesor Port por lo megáfonos

"Si puede _._ "Dijo Nero resignado.

" _¿No es esa Erza de Fairy Tail?"_ Dijo Mushu mirando a la pelirroja del equipo NDGO.

"Genial ahora tengo que ver a un grupo cutre de K-pop de horteras enfrentar a Erza y las Grapplers." Dijo Nero sacando comparativas.

" _¿Quiénes?"_ Dijo Mushu quedando tan confundido por ese término.

"Exacto." Dijo Nero como esto era tan irrelevante que podías contarlo y pasaba nada.

 **un par de minutos después.**

" _¿Goku acaba de asestarle la Flying Kick a Erza en el cráneo?"_ Dijo Mushu con Nero estando más pendiente de una hormiga que pasaba por allí que de la pelea.

"Como dato curioso se le llamo Flying Dragon Kick en el Mortal Kombat y Mortal Kombat X antes era simplemente conocida Flying Kick." Dijo Nero intentando matar el rato en lo que terminaba esta pelea.

" _¿Por quién apostaste?"_ Le pregunto Mushu.

"Por el cutre equipo K-pop del mono y su amigo gay." Dijo Nero mientras miraba en su scroll los nuevos videos de Pornhub.

"¿Kerry Shitcross?" Dijo Mushu pensando que se refería a plagio cutre intento de Kamina.

"No es es gilipollas, el pelirrojo con peinado de emo tucán" Dijo Nero mientras pasaba a Xvideos.

"¿Cómo sabes que…" Mushu le vio surcar el cielo con los brazos abierto "No importa." Dijo Mushu entendiendo por qué pensaba que era gay viendo lo mariposon que parecía.

El combate siguió con el pelirrojo recibiendo un coco en la entrepierna dejando su aura por debajo del mínimo.

"Y de los productores de balón en la entrepierna llega coco en la entrepierna próximamente en vuestro scroll de Wetube." Dijo Nero pensando cuanta tortura más tenía que soportar.

Mientras la batalla llego a su punto culminante cuan lo que quedaba del equipo NDGO se quedo quieta en el agua mientras Neptune iba de puntillas con su tridente desplegado mientras las chichas sin moverse de allí quietas esperando que la electrocutara no estoy burlándome literalmente se quedaron quietas en el agua mientras el tipo avanzaba de puntilla verlo pero no en youtube eso solo les darías dinero a esa basura.

"Muy bien voy a terminar con esta estupidez." Nero alzo su mano usando su telequinesis arrojando a Neptune contra el equipo NDGO haciendo pleno como si fuera un conjunto de bolo mientras antes de que el tridente tocara el agua Nero lo paro hizo que cogiera la forma de su fusil poniéndola sobre la entrepierna de Neptune disparando dejándolo sin aura con Nero volviendo a sostener el arma con la telequinesis delvoviendole su forma de tridente lanzándolo al agua electrocutando a Neptune y el resto del equipo NDGO a excepción de Erza que fue noqueada hace rato por el mono.

"Y el ganador es el equipo SNNN." Anuncio Port. "Nunca vi algo así, el joven Neptune salto como un valiente y su arma sufrió un avería con tan mala suerte que provoco que se disparara sobre si mismo solo para volver a su forma de tridente y acabar con lo que quedaba del equipo NDGO que por algún extraño motivo no se los ocurrió la idea de salir del agua." Dijo como en ningún momento se le ocurrió que fuera provocado

"Creo que alguien debería comprobar que Neptune esté bien." Dijo Oobleck como estaba bocabajo chamuscado flotando.

"A la finiquitado." Dijo Nero levantándose como ya habían acabado las rodas de equipos.

 _"¿Crees que está muerto?"_ Le pregunto Mushu.

"Ojala es lo que se merece por ser interpretado por el gilipollas de Kerry Shitcross." Dijo Nero como no le importaba ese mierda que puedes quitar de la serie y no cambias nada.

 _"¿Crees que alguna vez se le pasara el mosqueo al autor?"_ Dijo Mushu preocupado como esto no podía ser sano.

"No, odia esta mierda, la odia con todo lo que tiene y mira que suele suele ser un tipo tranquilo pero cuando odia algo lo odia con todo su corazón." Dijo Nero cuando una nave pasó por encima del estadio.

"No tengo sentido de la moda pero hasta yo veo esos estandartes en la nave una horterada." Dijo viendo como esa nave llevaba estandartes en ella solo para ser vistosa.

"Si…vamos a cargárnosla." Dijo Nero rumbo al puerto a destruir esa nave sabiendo a quien pertenecía a la encargada sacarle brillo a la nalga metálica del Incompeneitor con su legua.


	39. Chapter 39

Winter Schnne tez blanca cabello blanco y ojos azul pizarra. Su cabello está atado en un moño en la esquina posterior izquierda de su cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo caiga hacia el lado derecho de su cara, y dejando un pequeño mechón rizado de cabello que llega debajo de su oreja izquierda.

Su atuendo es azul, blanco y gris. Consiste en una bata blanca con un broche rojo, la parte superior de los brazos descubiertos y guantes negros. Sus pantalones tienen ligas incorporadas en ellos.

Estaba hablando con Ruby y Weiss. "Así que esta es la líder que me describiste. Que tan apropiadamente…decepcionante."

"Uh…gracias." Dijo Ruby genuinamente.

"Por el amor de…te esta insultando, Dios apuesto a que si trajéramos a Morty sería capaz de ganarte en un concurso de inteligencia." Dijo Nero transportándose de la nada en frente de todos. "Y para que lo sepas te estaba despreciando, claro que como todo capullo atlasiano son tan creídos como los americanos y como un alemán nazi se creen los mejores pese a ser unos perdedores."

"¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?" Dijo Winter completamente disgustada por su presencia.

"Oye no me mires así perdisteis la Gran Guerra cambiar de nombre al reino par que dejen de asociarlo con unos perdedores no va cambiar el pasado, ah no espera fue porque un capullo gordinflón plagio de un invento de Coca-Cola inspirado en un buen hombre que repartía juguetes a los niños pobres, se fue por el mundo robando recursos naturales a gente aprovechándose de su desconocimiento del terreno y del valor del suelo para llenarse los bolsillo luego murió como un puto cerdo ahogado en su propia mier…" Winter desenvaino su estoque que estaba en la garganta de Nero.

"En su propia mierda siendo remplazado por un cabronazo capullo sin escrúpulos que solo quiere llenarse los bolsillos aunque eso puedo respetarlo es sincero no lo disfrazan de buen samaritano." Nero siguió sin temor.

"¿Sabes que te tengo a punta de espada?" Dijo Winter molesta por su desprecio a su abuelo.

"Y el resultado dos mocosas mal criadas que se refugian detrás de un apellido que dicen no les define pese a que les pago las clases que las hicieron la perras albinas que son hoy en día y cada cinco minutos te recuerdan como se apellidan." Dijo Nero como para siempre no querer que los defina no paraban de recordárselo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Oh es verdad estoy buscado en Atlas por un momento pensé que estaba en Vale." Dijo Nero mirando a ambos lados "Bueno supongo que debo de haberme confundido por qué no vi la flota de autómatas pertenecientes a un consentido megalómano, paranoico, maniático del control que cree que tener siempre la razón que se pasea por ahí creyéndose que el mundo le pertenece por que su reino tiene la mayoría de dust, dinero y armas y cree que por eso puede hacer lo que le dé la gana bajo el pretexto de seguridad del mundo libre." Dijo Nero.

 _"¿Estas describiendo Atlas o Estados Unidos?"_ Dijo Mushu mentalmente.

"En verdad no tienes aprecio por tu lengua." Dijo Winter deseando arrancársela.

"Muy bien primero deja de actuar amenazante no lo eres solo es una albina/saco de semen para los pajilleros que les gustan las tetas y no les pone el cuerpo muñeca porcelana de la perra albina." Dijo Nero ganándose el disgusto de Weiss que esperaba que su hermana le mostrara respeto y Winter estaba muy tentada de hacerlo. "Segundo si lo haces me estaría dando la razón."

"¿Cómo esto te da razón?" Dijo Winter como eso no tenía sentido.

"Porque o haces lo que dice Nalga de Acero o te destruimos así que me estarías dando la razón en cuanto que es un megalómano y por ente al no responder más que con violencia incapaz de formular una réplica locuaz e inteligente te rebajaría a mi nivel y antes que caer tan bajo prefieres tragarte tu orgullo y marcharte con ese palo que tienes en el culo, plus te encantaran los titulares **¿** **Inicio de Invasión** **?** Especialista de Atlas corta lengua a estudiante de Beacon por hablar en contra de Ironwood." Dijo Nero como la arrogancia de esa familia de albinos eran demasiado orgullosos como para admitir una derrota.

"¿Estudias aquí?" Dijo Winter como su confianza en el juicio del albino gilipollas se había visto muy mermada.

"Si el gilipollas albino que por algún motivo este show de mierda tratan de venderlo como un sabio es un líder incluso más incompetente que tu jefe claro que los estándares han bajado como han admitido a tu hermana y al puto Mierda Luna." Dijo Nero aunque de estudiar bien poco.

"Hijo de tu respectiva madre." Dijo Winter como efectivamente no podía tocarlo principalmente por que le daría la razón extraoficialmente no podía provocar un incidente internacional.

"Vamos Weiss muéstrame tu habitación cuanto más lejos permanezcamos de este elemento mejor." Dijo marchándose junto con Weiss.

"No te olvides cuando le saques brillo a su nalga pegar bien la lengua y salivar mucho sino no salen los trozos de mierda reseca y eso muy difícil de quitar." Dijo Nero en la distancia por que es un tipo majo y quería que la lameculos hiciera su trabajo lo mejor posible.

Ruby sonrió a Nero "Gracias por…" Nero no estaba por ningún lado como se había marcado un Batman y había desaparecido de la escena y para que conste no defendió a Ruby por que fuera lo bastante estúpida como por no saber lo que significa decepcionante lo hizo para insultar a Winter para que se fuera lo antes posible para poder prepara los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

 **Momento después**

Qrow provoco a Winter comenzando el altercado con Ruby apareciendo y Nero que había preparado todo para su diversión.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo Ruby mientras se acerco a Weiss mientras poco a poco una multitud comenzó a formarse.

"¡Un sujeto loco apareció y ataco a mi hermana!"Dijo Weiss señalando a los combatientes.

"¿Nero?" Dijo la niña de diez años en un cuerpo de quince.

"Hay un paso entre la locura y la genialidad claro que como tú eres resultado de una idea mal ejecuta y una mierda no puedes apreciarlo porque siempre serás una porquería." Dijo Nero estando detrás suyo salido de la nada.

Eso comentario no sentó bien a Ruby pero entonces vio al atacante lo que la animo haciendo que olvidara el comentario de Nero pasa mucho en esta serie les va y viene la regla. "¡Es mi tío!"

"¿Qué?" Dijo Weiss pero eso significaba que la persona que había atacado a su hermana era el padre de Nero.

"¡Patéale el trasero Tío Qrow!" Animo Ruby a su tío.

"¡Enséñale respeto Winter!" Dijo Weiss como se pico rompiendo su imagen de perra de hielo por famboy barra tsundere hermana menor anime.

"No me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados mientras tratan de matarse." Dijo Nero como no pensaba estar de pie ahí sin hacer nada "¡Abro la apuesta El Perrito faldero de Ozpin contra La Lameculos de Ironwood yo apuesto 1000 lienes a combate nulo!" Nero comenzó a moverse por la multitud con la gente extendiendo dinero diciendo su apuesta.

Tras un rato cuando la pelea estaba en su auge y Winter había pasado a sostener dos espadas y Qrow volvió a recordar que sabia usar una guadaña y se preparaban para tomar las cosas en serio Qrow paro la transformación de su guadaña y le hizo el gesto de ven aquí.

Lo que provoco que Lameculos de Ironwood cargara contra él. "¡Schnne!" Chillo el general de Atlas parándola en seco.

Con la especialista volviendo en sí que se puso firme y dio la vuelta mirando a su superior. "¡General Ironwood, señor!"

" _Tiene el palo muy metido por el culo."_ Dijo Mushu al ver la altura con la que se ponía recta sin moverse un centímetro. Mientras Nero estaba contando el dinero que era legítimamente suyo.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Le pregunto el general no aprobando su comportamiento.

"¡Comenzó el altercado, señor!" Dijo Winter como un niño de guardería acusando al otro de haber empezado la pelea.

Qrow puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza en una postura relajada. "Eso en realidad no es verdad. Ella atacó primero."

"¿Es eso verdad?" Winter baja la mirada en vergüenza reconociendo que es verdad, Ironwood paso por delante de ella "Y tú." Dijo a Qrow que se señalo a sí mismo fingiendo confusión "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo." Dijo el lameculos de Ozpin como el no pintaba nada en Vale.

"Yo.." Iba a hablar pero fue cortado por otro incompetente pero a diferencia de él tenia el pelo albino.

"Vamos, vamos, todos." Dijo Ozpin acercándose con el plagio de Macgonagall "Hay una pelea a la vuelta de la esquina en el Coliseo, que puedo asegurarle que tendrán mejores asientos ... y palomitas de maíz.

La profesora se acerco "¡Marchaos! nosotros limpiaremos este desastre."

Ironwood y Winter se van con Penny notando a Ruby y le saluda con la mano, mientras Ruby responde. Ruby luego salta vertiginosamente sobre el brazo de Qrow, sacudiendo sus piernas con deleite.

"¡Tío Qrow Hola. ¡Es muy bueno verte! ¿Me extrañaste? ¿¡Me extrañaste!?" Le pregunto emocionada como llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlo.

"No." Dijo acariciando a su sobrina compartiendo una sonrisa. En la distancia Nero que solo frunció el ceño y apretó su Devil Bringer celoso de la relación que tenían no queriendo ver mas esa porquería se marcho de la escena.

"¡Qrow!" Dijo con el pajarraco mirando a albino "Unas palabras, por favor."

"Creo que estoy en…." Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la nave de Winter exploto en pedazos ante la mirada de todos.

" _Pensaba que el punto de destruir esa nave era la satisfacción de verla destruida."_ Dijo Mushu como habían perdido perspectiva.

"A quien le importa." Dijo Nero marchándose de allí.

* * *

 **Oficina de Ozpin**

 **Bla, bla, bla conversación del canon de mierda escrito por el puto y el gilipollas.**

"Dejando a un lado nuestra guerra secreta hay algo que debes saber." Dijo Ozpin a Qrow mientras encendía la tele. Mostro los canales que gravaron a Nero y su hermana en su lucha a pesar de las armaduras pfue capaz de reconocer el brazo característico de Nero.

"¿Cómo que hermana?" Dijo Qrow no sabiendo a lo que se refería. "Pensaba que todos los X fueron desechados."

"Si basándonos en tu historia eso creíamos pero está claro que lo dimos por supuesto." Dijo Ozpin como la hermana de Nero era una variable.

"Lo que nos preocupa es que Nero la llamo hermana." Dijo Glynda como ese detalle era bastante condicionante "No sabemos si se refiere así a todos los X o…"

"O crees que puede ser otro clon mío pero con tetas." Dijo Qrow pensando que era una versión fémina suya.

"Clon o no, hasta cierto punto eres su padre." Dijo Ironwood como al ser la fuente de material genético de Nero era lo más cercano que tenia a una familia.

"Creemos que Nero puede arrojar más luz sobre este asunto." Dijo Ozpin.

"Encontrarlo va a ser un dolor en el trasero." Dijo Qrow como si el rastro estaba frío encontrarlo iba a tomar tiempo encontrarlo pensó tomando un trago de su petaca.

"Esta aquí." Qrow escupió su bebida. "¿Qué hace aquí?" Entonces miro a Ozpin "No lo hiciste." Dijo Qrow no creyendo que en serio le dejara unirse a Beacon y más sorprendente que aceptara.

"Hemos tomado medida disciplinarias para mantenerlo a raya." Dijo Ozpin en referencia a la correa explosiva "Pero que comparta información es mas….complicado."

"Olvídalo no me dirá nada." Dijo Qrow como estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

"Pero el problema va mas allá de que tu negligencia paterna." Dijo Ironwood como esto iba más allá de la relación paterna filial de Qrow con Nero.

"Otra vez este tema." Dijo Qrow como no la culpa es del padre.

"Quizás si te hubieras esforzado mas en tratarlo como tú hijo o pasado mas tiempo con él podrias haberlo influenciado mas positivamente o por lo menos que heredara tu compromiso y lealtad hacia el deber de proteger Remnant." Dijo Ironwood

"No hables de lo que no tienes ni idea Jimmy o te recuerdo que la ultima pista nos llevo a Atlas." Dijo Qrow como la última pista para descubrir a los creadores de Nero le llevo a ese reino a una instalación militar concretamente.

"Si y ambos sabemos cómo acabo eso." Dijo Ironwood con una base destruida una nave estrellada contra 5 edificios y muchos daños colaterales. Ozpin alzo su mano con ambos zanjando el asunto.

"Sabemos que el brazo de Nero es capaz de copiar y reproducir varias semblanzas lo que nos preocupa es que también pueda reproducir otra cosa." Dijo Ozpin como si se podían copiar semblanzas cabía la posibilidad de que se pudiera copiar otra cosa.

"Y esa hermana tiene uno idéntico." Dijo pasando de nuevo una imagen de las captadas por las cámaras mostrando el Devil Bringer de la hermana de Nero.

"Aun no sabemos si puede reproducir esos poderes."

"Pero si puede entonces no enfrentamos a una amenaza seria seguimos sin saber nada del origen de Nero o quién está detrás y si ese brazo puede copiar el poder de una maiden o copiar el de varias significara que también podrían abrir las cámaras de cada una de la reliquias a ala que habría que sumar un ser con el poder de la cuatro a la vez." Dijo Ozpin como el tiempo apremiaba y un ser así seria casi imparable.

"Lo primero será encontrar a nuestro guardián y después buscar a esta hermana tan rápido como podamos." Dijo Ozpin creyendo que sería tan fácil hacerlo.


	40. Chapter 40

Cinder estaba mirando su scroll preparando el combate de mañana seleccionando los oponentes de la pelo chicle y el plagio del Quicksilver y se supone que esos dos tienen que interesarme que les den por el culo a esa porquería que no son más que un plagio de los hijos de Magneto, cuando la puerta de su dormitorio sonó, algo extraño dado que les había dicho a esos dos que fueran a descansar.

Cuando la abrió se encontró con Nero y Mushu flotando a su alrededor "Tú de nuevo." Dijo Cinder como pensó que cualquier cosa entre los dos estaba resuelto.

"¿Quieres hacerlo?" Dijo el simple y llanamente.

"En el ascensor pensé que habíamos acordado terminar." Dijo como no entendía lo que pretendía.

"Si bueno al igual que esta mierda de show cambio constantemente de parecer y he recordado que tengo muchas carencias afectivas que me causan un vacio emocional." Dijo Nero a la llegada del pajarraco lameculos a Beacon.

"¿Y yo soy la cura?" Le pregunto si esperaba que le hiciera olvidar ese vacío emocional que sentía con una noche como el hizo con ella donde solo existían los dos en esa habitación y la verdad era placentero.

"No eres la droga." Dijo Nero como era lo más parecido.

"Droga ¿eh?" Dijo ella mientras cerraba las distancias poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Si adictiva, relajante y dañina." Dijo Nero mientras pasaba sus manos por sus caderas sintiendo su piel entre sus dedos por increíble que parezca era mas cálida de lo que parecía.

"Puedo ser muy peligrosa para la salud." Aviso mientras su labio se juntaba con los suyo ambos dejándose llevar, ¿que había de malo? No es como si fueran a casarse o a tener una relación romántica al final nada duraba para siempre y ya que estaba en un festival cultural porque no disfrutar de lo que este reino tenía que ofrecer.

"Bien, tengo tendencias autodestructivas." Dijo Nero como siempre brutalmente honesto antes de pasar a su cuello pasando sus labios tocando su piel sintiendo su respiración antes de acercar sus labios a su oído izquierdo. "Y un gusto horrible para las mujeres."

Cinder sonrió "El peor." Dijo dándole la razón mientras dejaba caer su chaqueta exponiendo su cuerpo y sus vendas mientras el pasaba cerrando la puerta con ambos repitiendo el acto sexual la segunda vez fue distinta con ambos habiendo experimentado al otro ya sabían lo que hacer para complacerse mutuamente pero Nero con el entrenamiento de su maestra tenía mucho repertorio escondido y ahora que sabia donde tocarla pudo centrarse en esos lugares especifico incluso usando parte del poder de sus semblanzas.

* * *

 **Mañana Siguiente**

Ambos se despertaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿No vas a echarme?" Le pregunto Nero como ahora era su oportunidad de devolverle el trato que le hizo a ella.

Ella apoyo su mano sobre la cama para ponerse en una posición de forma en que ella quedara por encima de él mientras lo miraba "¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Para ti no sería un castigo."

Nero estuvo de acuerdo con eso como un mero trámite aunque la verdadera sorpresa fue que estuviera dispuesta claro que el guion como siempre gana a todo. "Buen punto."

"En verdad nunca entenderé como lo haces." Dijo Cinder mientras finalmente volvía a dejarse caer.

"Un mago no revela sus trucos." Dijo Nero como no podía revelar esos secretos depurados con entrenamiento.

"No es eso, como consigues que me sienta especial y amada." Dijo como debía de ser una habilidad única o una de sus semblanzas quizás esa era la respuesta lógica una de las semblanzas que poseía era la de alterar la emociones.

"No sé de qué me hablas yo solo intento ser complaciente y que disfrutes al máximo." Dijo Nero como simplemente lo hacia lo mejor que podía por dejar satisfecha a la otra parte.

"¿Y alguna vez lo has hecho amando a alguien?" Buena pregunta se centraba tanto en ser complaciente que para el eso era algo secundario disfrutable pero nunca lo había hecho amando a alguien y Cinder estaba entre las pocas con las que repetía.

"No." Fue sincero con la respuesta.

"Vaya, respuesta sincera." Dijo ella pensando que del mismo modo ella había llegado a él.

"Casi siempre soy sincero." Dijo Nero como rara vez no decía la verdad salvo para incordiar o alguna que otra vez pero aunque no lo parezca suele ser sincero en su mayor parte. "No sé porque la gente piensa que no."

"La verdad es relativa, como cuando tu visión del mundo difiere de la de los demás entonces no puedes determinar cuál es la autentica verdad porque puedes diferir de pensamiento de los demás dejándola dividida o camuflada."

"Muchas palabras para decir que depende del punto de vista." Dijo Nero pensando que iba a hacer ahora. "Nos vemos por ahí." Dijo Nero mientras se levanto cogiendo su ropa.

Cinder entonces lo enredo entre sus manos abrazándolo "Te amo."

"Mientes." Dijo Nero atrapado en su brazos el que estuviera desnuda lo hacía peor más que nada por la excitación.

"Si, pero querías escucharlo." Dijo Cinder con una sonrisa.

Nero se marcho con su torso a un desnudo y sus ropas dejando a Cinder sola sin perder esa sonrisa gano esas palabras eran algo que nunca había escuchado o por lo menos no muchas veces alguien, probablemente le recordaran lo solo que estaba y el vacio que sentía como le dijo en el ascensor pero ella gano era superior a diferencia de él no necesitaba oír palabras tan patéticas, no necesitaba a nadie dijo virándose tocando su mano y acariciando el lado donde durmió él esa no necesitaba a nadie se repetía a si misma solo necesitaba el poder eso era todo lo que necesitaba solo eso.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Nero siguió amañando las peleas la del los plagios de los hijos de Magneto no hicieron falta Ramba y Yao Ming eran los favoritos en las apuestas por eso aposto por esos dos igual que el puto Mierda Luna y el gilipollas de Kerry Shitcross que decidieron apostar por ellos y librarse de Cinder porque eran más populares que ella bueno pues conmigo les salió mal la jugada y espero que cancelen esa mierda de show.

Los plagios arrasaron con ellos en un combate que te hace preguntarte como son tan imbéciles como para desactivar el aura cuando estás en medio de la nada vulnerable a un ataque por cualquier ángulo o hasta que punto te concede superfuerza lo cual es una gilipollez.

Nero se llevo un puñado de palomitas a la boca mientras se barajaba los próximos oponentes.

 _"Tú donante genético no ha aparecido todavía."_ Dijo Mushu como el pajarraco lameculos no había ido a ver a Nero en todo el día.

"Si bueno no soy el primero en su lista de prioridades." Dijo Nero como estaba acostumbrado a que prefiriera pasar tiempo con las hermanas deux ex machina.

 _"Tal vez vino a verte anoche."_ Dijo Mushu como una posibilidad.

"Y tal vez los cerdos vuelan." Dijo Nero como eso sería lo último que haría.

"El siguiente combate el Weiss Schenne y Yang Xiao Long por el equipo RWBY de Beacon contra Neon Katt y Flynt Coal por el equipo FNKI de Atlas."

"¿Estas de coña?" Dijo Nero no creyéndose lo que estaba escuchando esas panda de déspotas tenían un equipo llamado FNKI ¿Qué puñetas se metió el general Incompeneitor para eso?

Lo que vio en el ring vio a tipo con traje y una fauno gata.

 _"Así que la manera de eliminar el estereotipo de que Atlas son unos amargados es…"_ Dijo Mushu tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de describir lo que estaba viendo.

"Meter dos estereotipos racistas de cómo es negro automáticamente sabe tocar la trompeta y es practicante del jazz y una bailarina de K-pop." Dijo Nero poco impresionado cuando el combate empezó la chica comenzó a mover con sus patines dejando un arcoíris detrás de ella.

"¿Mushu estoy drogado?" Dijo viendo el arcoíris pensando que se había metido un LSD.

 _"No es un plagio de Nyan Cat con la regla 63."_ Dijo Mushu restándole cualquier originalidad que tuviera esta mierda de show.

"¿Nyan Cat es macho?" Dijo Nero extrañado.

* * *

 **Un combate que sobraba completamente después.**

Nero camino cuando lo vio a su donante genético en su puerta y los nuevos cuatro androides que Ironwood había mandado después de que perdió la señal de los últimos.

"Chico." Dijo Qrow a su hijo mientras tomaba un trago iba a ser una situación bastante incómoda.

"Corta el rollo ambos sabemos por lo que estás aquí." Dijo Nero como solo estaba aquí como el pájaro lameculos de Ozpin para sacarle lo que pudiera de su hermana recién descubierta, no estaba aquí por él nunca estuvo para él.

"Bueno eso nos ahorra tiempo a ambos ¿vas a hablar?" Le pregunto Qrow pese a que sabía la respuesta.

"Oh…ahora hablamos lo siento la charla del sexo me la dio una puta quizás era mi madre no lo sé solo soy el resultado de que no te pusieras protección después de tirarte a una puta de la que ni siquiera recuerdas su cara." Dijo Nero como eso es todo lo que sabía de su madre todo lo que Qrow le había contando que básicamente era nada.

El hombre solo suspiro como vio que esto solo iba a peor _"¿Por qué le conté esa historia?"_ entonces recordó mejor que pensara que era un chico como los demás en lugar de un esperma cargado con su ADN en el vientre de una desconocida que ve a saber dónde está básicamente un clon.

"Mira pudimos trabajar juntos para pillarlos darnos información pero en su lugar decidiste jugar al lobo solitario." Dijo Qrow como el crio se empeño en hacer las cosas solo.

"Supongo que ese rasgo es hereditario." Dijo como prácticamente él trabajaba solo todo el tiempo negándose a dejar y cuando paso lo de Atlas lo dejo atrás para ocuparse el solo "Además no te cuelgues la medalla del padre del año cuando me escape de aquí me encontraste y me utilizaste como carnada, o te crees que no me iba a dar cuenta de ese pajarraco que me seguía a todas partes."

"Muy bien roto el hielo pasemos a lo importante esa chica que tiene un brazo como el tuyo es una X o verdaderamente es hermana tuya." Dijo Qrow esperando resolver la incógnita o por lo menos extraer tanta información como pudiera.

"¿Qué te importa? tu ya tienes una hija, una enana de ojos plateados." Dijo Nero como trato más a Ruby como una hija de lo que jamás lo trato a él.

"Así que hermana de verdad." Dedujo Qrow como ese comentario demarcaba que era hermana de Nero de sangre y no de otra de lo contrario habría hecho otra elección de palabras.

"Bueno sabia que esto era una pérdida de tiempo pero hable con Ozpin, te dejara marchar cuando termine el torneo." Dijo Qrow como ese era el plan mentirle le dejarían marchar pero aprovechar la bomba como gps para localizarlo cuando terminara el torneo y Pyrrha hubiera aceptado ser la nueva Fall Maiden se centrarían en encontrar a esa hermana y utilizarían a Nero para ello.

"¿Sabes que me puso una jodida bomba en la cabeza?" Le pregunto Nero como si eso no le importaba ni un poco.

"No habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas si se le hubiera ocurrido antes." Dijo tomando un trago de su petaca "Afortunadamente tu viejo ha conseguido que acceda liberarte puedes darme las gracias pero será después del torneo para asegurarse de que no causas problemas."

"¿Y si no quiero irme?" Dijo Nero más que nada por llevarle la contraria.

"Lo harás." Dijo Qrow y para asegurarse. "Te largaras por que no te gusta estar aquí, estas con ese cliche de venganza autodestructiva tuya, además tengo cosas mejores que hacer, cosas que son más importante que tú." Dijo Qrow como el tratar con Salem y los problemas del círculo interno de los plagios del Mago de Oz era más importante que cualquier persona y no iba a perder el tiempo con él.

Los ojos de Nero se abrieron mientras Qrow pasaba por delante de él ignorándolo como si no existiera.

 _"Nero ¿estás?"_ Dijo Mushu como noto su sangre hervir por dentro.

Ignorando a Mushu se fue a su habitación en una furiosa silenciosa ciega ignoro a los androides que quedaron por fuera de su habitación mientras cerraba de un portazo a solas Nero apretó sus puños hasta que sus uñas extranjero sangre se mordió el labio hasta saborear su propia sangre y lar armadura comenzó brotar pero lo que no ceso fue su rabia la máscara de su armadura en la zona de la boca comenzó a agrietarse hasta al igual que su hermana formar una dentadura afilada y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras su mano derecha genero de la nada fuego y sin necesidad de usar su semblanza eléctrica rayos en la palma como si fuera el chidori de Naruto utilizando por pura rabia los poderes que absorbió de Cinder en la torre de CCT.

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo se mete el turbo la caída del plagio de Hogwarts y la excusa de Nero para estar en el volumen 5 y con suerte estaré mas cerca del final de esta porquería de show que como dice la nueva imagen hasta un mono y un bebe podrían escribir cualquier cosa mejor que ese montón de basura.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Este capitulo fue editado esta era la idea original para el capitulo, Lo admito me faltaron huevos como al Puto Mierda Luna y el Gilipollas de Kerry Shitcross de matar a Perra Albina pero al final solo tuve que ver Downfall otra vez y el odio se intensifico superando a mi cobardía y pudiendo sacar el verdadero plan de juego, lo siento por hacerles perder su tiempo.**

* * *

"¡Ahora, por el momento que todos han estado esperando!" Anuncio el comentarista con Nero aburrido mirando al coliseo.

"¿El estreno de Infinity War?" Dijo Nero sentado en su asiento completamente aburrido.

"¡Las finales uno contra uno!"

En el centro del escenario del campo de batalla, Barbie sonriendo con confianza mientras la cámara recorre la línea de luchadores finales, personajes que de relleno que nunca volverás a ver el mono, la muñeca sexual, quicksilver y la pelirroja.

"podría derrotar a eso ocho a la vez." Dijo Nero completamente seguro de que habría ganado este torneo y sobrado.

La pantalla comenzó a girar sacaron a los participante la barbie hija de una puta y el pelo plateado con saltadores en vez de piernas.

" _¿Nero?"_ Dijo Mushu tan poco interesado en la pelea como yo por molestarme es describir esa mierda de serie.

"mhp." Dijo Nero mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

" _¿Eres un plagio de Red Hood o de Daken?"_ Dijo Mushu como no le quedaba claro el concepto.

"Tanto como llamarme plagio, pero solo coincidimos en problemas con papa pero el solo ve el sexo como un medio de manipulación yo como un medio para llenar un vacío emocional pero si algunas similitudes." Dijo Nero completamente aburrido esperando que se produjera a la caída para poder salir de esta mierda y yo dejar de escribir sobre el mierdaverse = RWBY.

Un aluvión de ráfagas de olor de pies o cualquier mierda que me importa un carajo cayó sobre la barbie con el plagio de Quicksilver dándole la espalda a su oponente.

La barbie hizo que le viniera la regla entrando en modo deux ex machina dándola las vueltas a las tornas ganando el combate.

"¡Yang Xiao Long gana!" Anuncio el gordo por los altavoces.

Yang se dio la vuelta después de que Mercury se había levantado y golpearle disparando sus guanteletes escopeta y golpear a Mercury en la pierna.

"Bueno lo que quiera que esté haciendo Cinder ha empezado." Dijo Nero marchándose como después de esto el torneo se aplazaría hasta mañana.

"Curioso." Dijo Mushu con nadie notaba que hablaba debido a la conmoción.

"Que tiro la pelea a propósito tenía un jodido marcador de aura lo que indicaba que aun estaba activada, siempre que el aura se agota suena la señal de final para que la gente deje de pelear para evitar precisamente eso y luego lo que acaba de pasar debe de ser algún tipo de semblanza creadora de ilusiones o control mental." Dijo Nero como alguien como él era capaz de sacar esas dos conclusiones obvias y lógicas y a fin de cuentas en un mundo donde los personajes pueden literalmente tener cualquier superpoder desde supervelocidad, provocar mala suerte, abrir portales, esconder emociones, donde toda la mierda mágica la hizo una mango pero nadie baraja la posibilidad de que se pueda usar una semblanza que produzca ilusiones o proyecciones mentales.

"No me refiero a eso." Dijo Mushu parándose en seco "La llamaste Cinder." Dijo como Nero no uso insultos despectivos o motes hirientes.

"Ella es víctima del neopotismo." Dijo Nero como ese era el motivo de su trato preferente.

* * *

 **Día siguiente**

Neo estaba en el coliseo pasando por el puesto de comida cuando noto algo en el cartel salsa Szechuan. Nero se quedo pensativo donde había oído hablar de eso antes.

"¡Nero!" Dijo Mierda Luna corriendo hacia él mientras él seguía pensando en el nombre de esa salsa. "Nero tengo un problema."

"En serio que envidia la mayoría de la gente tiene varios pero si esperas un par de horas iré al baño y here un RWBY de lo que me importa y por si ese minúsculo cerebro tuyo no lo pilla cuando digo RWBY estoy diciendo que sacare un rollo de mierda." Dijo Nero pasando de cualquier problema que tuviera este imbécil interpretado por un puto de mierda.

"Es sobre…" Jaune continuo porque Jaune es el puto epicentro de RWBY es el importante no es secundario de mierda favorecido por la trama no, el tiene importancia y sus problemas importan más que los de los demás no podemos quitarle tiempo de pantalla es demasiado importante.

"Aun no tengo ganas de cagar." Dijo Nero como no había ido al baño no podía mostrarle que le importaba una mierda.

"Esto es serio." Dijo Mierda Luna como esto era importante.

"Pero no tengo ganas de cagar ahora." Dijo Nero como no podia demostrar que le importaba una mierda sin una mierda que mostrarle.

"¡¿Quieres escucharme!?" Dijo Mierda Luna como lo estaba ignorando.

"No." Dijo Nero como no quería saber nada.

"Escucha." Dijo Jaune tratando de obtener su consejo.

"Me has dado a elegir y he dicho no." Dijo Nero le había preguntado y le había dicho que no.

"No estás entendiendo." Dijo Mierda Luna como no estaba entendiendo que su problema era importante era importante porque es el puto personaje interpretado por Mierda Luna.

"Yo lo estoy entendiendo perfectamente, eres tu quien no lo entiende." Dijo Nero. "¿Mushu me explique correctamente?"

"Te importa una mierda y ya le dijiste que no quieres escuchar, yo lo he entendido." Dijo Mushu como al él si le había quedado claro.

"Espera esa cosa habla." Mierda Luan negó con la cabeza. "Se trata de Pyrrha."

"Ves estoy aquí diciendo que me importa una mierda luego me preguntas si quiero escucharte te digo que no y te empeñas en que te escuche y luego insultas a Mushu llamándole cosa." Dijo Nero como era él quien parecía no entenderlo.

"Es Pyrrha." Dijo Jaune tratando de llevar el tema a donde el quería.

"Volvemos al punto me importa una mierda yo no sé qué concepto o lenguaje corporal te lleva a creer que me importa una mierda." Dijo Nero.

"Está actuando extraña últimamente." Dijo Mierda Luna ya que si no iba a conseguir cambiar el tema le iba a contar sus problemas igualmente.

"Si alguien va ir al baño y me hace el favor de traerme su mierda." Dijo Nero como Mierda Luna no parecía entender el concepto.

"Y creo que la fastidie." Siguio Mierda Luna con Nero levantando las manos para llamar la atención

"Si alguien vas a cagar puede traerme su mierda, necesito su mierda por que el interpretado por Mierda Luna es incapaz de entender los que significa que me importa una mierda." Dijo Nero.

"¡Bueno a ti no te importara pero a mi si!" Dijo Mierda Luna frustrado por Nero.

"Es que no se qué concepto de me importa una mierda no entiendes." Dijo Nero como parecía no entender el concepto los de RWBY son gilipollas pero el concepto se puede entender.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" Le pregunto Mierda Luna.

"Me…" Iba a decir Nero pero fue interrumpido por Mierda Luna

"¡Si te importa una mierda pero si nos juntaste te debió de importar algo!" Dijo Jaune causando que los miraran debido a la discusión que estaban teniendo.

El Arkos me importa una mierda cuando aún me preocupaba por esta mierda y trataba de escribirla también como pudiera respetando a los personajes simplemente hice lo que creí que harían en el caso de Mierda Luna. "Juntaros yo no te junte simplemente hiciste lo que es propio de tu personaje de perdedor estereotipado demostrando mi idea de que el amor es una estupidez en cuanto te diste cuenta de que estaba atraída por ti te sentiste culpable por ignorar sus sentimiento y luego mandaste a tomar por el culo a la perra de hielo de la que estaba locamente enamorado y la cambiaste por alguien mas susceptible a copular contigo." Dijo Nero recordándole a Mierda Luna como lo suyo era lo más cliché de la historia el perdedor enamorado del equivalente a una perra animadora mientras su mejor amiga estaba delante de sus narices y ni se daba cuenta.

"Pero no eres más patico que esa novia tuya tan desesperada por alguien que la mirara por lo que era y no quien era que se aferro a primer perdedor que se encontró que la trato como un felpudo, pero te hare un favor la matare eso es piedad tú trataras de ignorarlo ella tratara de ignorarlo pero ambos sabemos la verdad y lo que los fans que aplauden esa mierda de romance como la gran cosa que desconoces es que en el fondo siempre será el saco de semen que se conformo con ser las sobras." Mierda Luna trato de golpear a Nero pero fácilmente bloqueo el puño de Mierda Luna con su mano libre y golpeo con Devil Bringer derribando a Mierda Luna y pasando por encima de él.

" _No me creo que eso te haya afectado."_ Dijo Mushu como ese último evento le estaba pasando factura.

"No lo logro sacármelo de la cabeza." Reconoció Nero como la cabeza se la estaba comiendo tratando de recordar eso.

"Solo es una salsa." Dijo Mushu como eso de la salsa Szechuan no se le iba de la cabeza tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la pulga molesta que se le sentó a lado.

"Hola." Dijo Ruby a su primo que seguían pensativo. "¿Puedo sentarme?" Le pregunto no sabiendo cómo romper el hielo de tensión.

"¿Eh? Oh eres tú." Dijo Nero completamente carente de interés.

"¿Puedo…" Dijo Ruby antes de ser interrumpida.

"Haz lo que te dé la gana." Dijo Nero como podía tirarse por un volcán. Ruby cabizbaja se sentó a su lado mientras comenzó a mover sus pies pensando como entablar una conversación la perra de hielo y la nekoemo decidieron pasar de los combate e ir a comer ignorando que la pelirroja era amiga suya y había visto sus combates y animado pero ella decidieron no hacer los mismo un aplauso al compañerismo del equipo estereotipado.

"¿Has visto a tío Qrow?" Dijo Ruby tratando de romper la tensión hostil de Nero hacia ella.

Nero suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras yo me preguntaba por qué seguía haciendo esto con el asco que le tengo al 99% de esa serie. "Vista al frente y no me hables."

Ruby obedeció cabizbaja mirando hacia delante para ver a la única chica piel oscura y pelo de chicle si la vio imposible no verla les dijeron a todo el mundo que había vuelto a Mistral a descansar con Mercury y el resto de su equipo pero Ruby es la única que la reconoció pese a que estaban en la otra punta del estadio de todos los asientos en el que estaba enfrente de Ruby que coincidencia.

"¿Emerald?" Dijo Ruby.

"Te dije que no me hablaras."

"Es Emerald, la..."

"Sé quién es la ladrona negra si es de piel oscura y una ladrona racismo a parte que casi todos consideran interesante solo porque en una masacre dice que es casi triste y es mala solo por el cliché de soy malo porque se le debo todo al hombre que me salvo y a la que es el tercer personaje que mas odia al autor de esta mierda de show porque su adicción a la complejidad/paranoia le ha llevado a pensar que la razón por la que mataron a Cinder fue para darle a esa mierda más tiempo en pantalla solo por su popularidad."

"Tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando." Dijo Ruby marchando hacia su posición.

"Si vayamos solos sin informar a nadie y a hablar con la única sospechosa alertándola por completo de que algo va mal no es como si algo malo fuera a pasar y no pudiéramos salir a tiempo." Dijo Nero resaltado la estupidez de la canija.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

Nero y Ruby se metieron por el pasillo pasando por **la puerta ** de detrás de ellosno olvidéis **la puerta** es un detalle importante llegando al pasillo.

"¿Mercury?" Dijo Ruby con ella y Nero mirando al plagio de Quicksilver.

"Parece que nuestro primer contendiente es ... ¡Penny Polendina de Atlas!" Anuncio Port.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo Ruby mientras Nero parecía indiferente.

"Y su oponente será... ¡Pyrrha Nikos de Beacon!"

"Ooh, polaridad contra metal. Eso podría ser malo" Dijo Mercury llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

"En realidad nada podría ser más malo que este show de mierda hace hasta que SAO parezca bueno y para el que escribe esto escriba eso es que hay un umbral muy basto de los basura que esto." Dijo Nero si lo digo esta basura es tan mala que hace que SAO me parezca bueno de hecho cualquier cosa me es mejor que esto excepto The Last Jedi digamos que las dos son igual de porquerías.

"Ruby se lanzo intentando pasar por Mercury para llegar al otro lado del pasillo.

" _Nero ya sé que el autor odia esto pero ¿no se está pasando un poco?"_ Dijo Mushu como esto ya era pasarse.

"No, Mushu esto paso de verdad en canon." Dijo Nero como lo que estaban viendo paso de verdad.

"Entonces… ¿se olvido por completo de que detrás de ella hay una pasillo con línea recta hacia una puerta que ella misma utilizo?" Dijo Mushu como nadie podía ser tan estúpido.

"Si." Dijo Nero simplemente.

"Creo que es la primera vez que siento lo que llaman vergüenza ajena." Dijo Mushu como siquiera estar cerca de ella trasmitía su vergüenza y le hacía querer esconderse dentro de Nero.

"Bienvenido a mi mundo." Dijo Nero compresivo sabiendo lo que era vivir rodeado de idiotas. "Hasta Baby Groot es capaz de recordar cómo salir de una habitación." ¿No me creéis? Guardianes de La Galaxia Vol.2 vale que Groot no consiguió la cresta de Yondu pero hasta él recordó por donde vino de la celda a la habitación del capitán aunque la autentica pregunta es ¿Cómo consiguió cortar un dedo gordo del pie sin que el dueño se enterara?"

Nero "¡Dios Mio tengo irme antes de que sea demasiado tarde!" Dijo Nero teniendo que llegar a tiempo sea como sea.

"Bueno ninguno va a ir a ninguna parte." Dijo Mercury solo para que Nero usara la semblanza de Ruby volviendo sobre sus pasos saliendo por la puerta dejando quieto a Mercury solo con Ruby.

"Ja habéis perdido Nero ahora mismo ira a detener la pelea sea lo que sea que hayáis planeado ha fracasado habéis perdido."

"Cinder va a matarme." Dijo Mercury dándose cuenta de lo jodido que estaba.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Un viejo alto con una tez cenicienta apenas bronceada y cabello puntiagudo gris azulado con una calva en la parte posterior de la cabeza usando una bata de laboratorio blanca con una camisa verde azul claro debajo con pantalones marrones, un cinturón marrón oscuro con una hebilla amarilla y zapatos negros.

Estaba al volante de un coche verde oscuro parada en un autoservicio de McDonald's teniendo de copiloto un insectoide humanoide usando un traje negro.

"Bienvenido a McDonald's ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?" Pregunto la voz al otro lado del interfono.

"Diez piezas de McNuggets y un montón de salsa Szechuan. Tanta como sea posible." El hombre se viro a su copiloto para explicarle el motivo "En 1998 sacara esta promoción por la película de Disney Mulan, do-donde crearon una nueva salsa para lo Mcnuggets llamada salsa Szecguan, ¡Y es deleciosa! Y luego las quitaron y ya no mas." Dijo indignado como te podían dar algo que te gustaba tanto y…quitártelo como si no fuera nada.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Vuelta al coliseo la pelea entre la muñeca sexual y la pelirroja se intensificaba y Nero corría saliendo del recinto llegando al puesto de comida.

"Una de patatas fritas grandes con una ración de salsa Szechuan." Pidió Nero siendo servido en un momento mientras mojaba la patata en la salsa "Whoa en verdad existe." Y se la llevaba a la boca. "Joder esta salsa de muerte."

* * *

 **Penny vs Pyrrha**

La favorita de pelo chicle de los fans a la que el puto y el gilipollas lamen el culo y chupa el coño uso sus poderes metales bla bla la pelirroja vio un monto den espadas bla bla las empujo con sus poderes magnéticos haciendo que sus espadas fueran rechazadas envolviendo sus cables alrededor de Penny sobre su brazo y estomago cercenándola partiéndola por la mitad y cortando el brazo.

* * *

 **Vuelta con Nero**

"Oh dioses han matado a Penny." Dijo uno de Atlas que le conocía por que si es RWBY no le busques lógica pasa pasa por que sí.

"¿Quién?" Dijo Nero mientras paraba de comer y mojaba patatas fritas en su ración de salsa.

" _La muñeca sexual."_ Dijo Mushu. Nero simplemente elevo los hombros importándole un carajo y siguiendo degustando la salsa. _"¿Y dices que solo la sacaron para promocionar una película?"_

Entonces las pantallas se volvieron rojas mientras aparecia el símbolo de una reina negra de ajedrez.

"Esto no es una tragedia. Esto no fue un accidente. Esto es lo que ocurre cuando entrega tu confianza, tu seguridad, tus hijos, a hombres que dicen ser nuestros guardianes, pero que, en realidad, no son más que hombres. Los directores de nuestras Academias ejercen más poder que la mayoría de los ejércitos, y uno fue lo suficientemente audaz como para controlar ambos.

Se aferran a este poder en nombre de la paz y, sin embargo, ¿qué tenemos aquí? El intento de una nación de crear un ejército sintético, desgarrado sin piedad por el alumno estrella de otro. ¿Qué necesidad tendría Atlas de un soldado disfrazado de niña inocente? No creo que los Grimm puedan notar la diferencia.

¿Y me pregunto qué es lo que Ozpin enseña a sus alumnos? Primero un desmembramiento, ¿ahora esto? Los Hunstmen y Huntress deben comportarse con honor y misericordia, sin embargo, no he sido testigo de ninguno.

Tal vez Ozpin sintió que si derrotaba a Atlas en el Torneo ayudaría a la gente a olvidar su colosal fracaso de proteger a Vale cuando los Grimm invadieron sus calles. O tal vez este fue su mensaje al dictador tiránico que ha ocupado un reino desprevenido con sus fuerzas armadas. Honestamente, no tengo la menor idea de quién tiene la razón y quién está equivocado. Pero sé que la existencia de la paz es frágil, y los líderes de nuestros reinos conducen sus negocios con puño de hierro.

Como alguien que proviene de Mistral, puedo asegurarle que la situación allí es ... igualmente indeseable. Nuestros Reinos están al borde de la guerra, sin embargo, nosotros, los ciudadanos, nos quedamos en la oscuridad.

Entonces os pregunto cuándo se disparan los primeros disparos... ¿En quién crees que podréis confiar?" Cinder termino de lanzar su discurso provocando la paranoia y el terror pero si lo piensas bien no es culpa de ella si verdaderamente confiaran los unos en los otros si verdaderamente los reinos viven en paz entonces ¿de qué tienen miedo de una guerra? En el fondo la gente solo confía en un persona en sí mismas de lo contrario por qué pensarían todos primero lo malo en lugar de que simplemente es el discurso de una lunática.

Lo siguiente que vino fue el sonido de la alarma "¡Alerta! ataque Grimm con amenaza de nivel 9 busquen refugio de forma tranquila y ordenada."

" _Han dado la alarma."_ Dijo Mushu.

"No Mushu eso es." Nero paso su dedo por la salsa Szechuan y se lo llevo a la boca "El sonido de libertad." Dijo como tenía un plan "Pero primero." Nero cogió tanta salsa como pudo y la puso un vaso de plástico vacio aprovechando que los encargados habían huido e improvisar su escape.

Mientras convocaba a Bob "Ve con el resto cuando Ozpin este fuera de su oficina y lo bastante ocupado para no prestarte atención te desvaneces." Le ordeno con Bob hiendo al coliseo con Nero en dirección contraria mezclándose con multitud.

Hasta llegar al puerto.

" _¿Crees en serio que funcionara?"_ Le pregunto Mushu a Nero como si su plan iba a surtir efecto.

"Yo tengo otra ¿Si la mayoría de los que están aquí son estudiantes utilizando el uniforme de la cuatro academias que son escuelas para luchadores como es que el 95% está huyendo? y no me vengas con la excusa de que no tienen sus armas porque tienen taquillas que las traen volando." Dijo Nero como eso no tenía ningún sentido como supuestamente los guerreros de elite excepto Mierda Luna que serian los futuros guardines salieron corriendo a las primeras de cambio, o como los grimms pueden ser una amenaza cuando solo 4 equipos se bastaron para parar una invasión entera.

" _¿No las trajeron?"_ Dijo Mushu dando una respuesta justificadora.

"No vale como se empeñaron con esa pelea de comida estúpida el aura puede convertir panes en objetos tan duros como espadas luego mi punto demostrado este mundo es mas inconsistente que la mierda liquida." Dijo Nero como una vez más demostraba la porquería que era este show para conformistas.

"Pero yo me refería a Bob a fin de cuentas el no habla." Dijo Mushu como ese era un punto débil en la cuartada de Nero.

* * *

 **Con Bob**

"¡Se suponía que debías parar la pelea!" Le chillo Ruby a Bob después de que habían matado a pájaro grimm. Bob no hizo nada solo mirar quieto sin emociones. "Tienes razón estoy segura de que hiciste lo posible para detenerla la pelea, pero no debemos desanimarnos, lo que cuenta es que estas aquí con nosotros luchando por Vale y juntos detendremos esto." Dijo Ruby a Bob que permaneció impasible, sin embargo el valor de esta escena es que Ruby no se da cuenta de que no es su primo por que no conoce a Nero para nada simplemente conoce la idea preconcebida que tiene de él.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Nero se quedo en la cocina simplemente esperando oyendo los grito y la destrucción mientras seguía desgastando la salsa.

" _¿No está llevando demasiado lejos lo de la salsa?"_ Dijo Mushu como entraba en lo extraño.

"La salsa es una metáfora como te dan algo que te gusta tanto y pasa a importante poniéndole fe e ilusión en el futuro para que luego te lo quiten un puto y un gilipollas como si no fuera nada y te das cuenta de que eso es lo que era ella nada después de tanta preconfiguración y ser la primera big bad no era nada solo un motor para el desarrollo de una puta con pelo de menta y un peón para el plagio de Sauron con regla 63 y 34." Dijo Nero.

"Al cuerno me voy respirar aire fresco." Cuando Nero salió vio al plagio de Vergil peleando con la nekoemo.

"Pero no antes de que sufras por tu traición, mi amor." Dijo Adam después de matar a un Grimm.

"¿Amor?" Dijo Nero no creyéndose lo que estaba viendo.

"¿Nero?" Dijo Adam no creyéndose que estuviera aquí.

"Vante." Dijo Nero mientras dejaba en el suelo su vaso de salsa Szechuan en el suelo preparándose para meter una paliza al capullo que le debía su pasta, que este mierda haya vivido más que Cinder me cabrea todavía más. "¿Y mi pasta?"

"¿Nero?" Dijo Blake mientras Nero prácticamente la ignoraba.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le pregunto el plagio de Vante como nunca imagino que lo encontraría en Beacon

"Yo tengo otra mejor ¿dónde está mi pasta?" Dijo Nero como aún le debía dinero.

"¿Os conocéis?" Dijo Blake completamente extrañada.

"Si mi amor nos conocimos y nos vimos obligados a entablar una alianza con el fin de enfrentar a un enemigo común." Dijo Adam a punto de empezar un flashback porque si.

"¿Mi amor?" "Dios el extremismo racista radical es un cosa pero la pederastia hay líneas que yo no cruzo."

"No soy pederasta." Dijo Adam negando la acusación.

"Tienes 23 años ella 17 y si los años que le llevas son más que los dedos de una mano es pederastia." Dijo Nero levantando los dedos de su mano izquierda y el pulgar de la derecha "¿y cómo fue? se subió a tu furgoneta de sardinas." Le pregunto Nero antes de pasar a Mushu "¿Lo pillas?"

" _Porque es una neko."_ Dijo Mushu explicando el chiste haciéndole perder la gracia.

"¿Yo? Fue ella la que me entro a mí." Dijo Adam señalándola

Nero entonces miro a Nekoemo mientras comenzó a levantar sus dedos sumando "Vale emo, minoría racial, ninja, adolescente fugada de casa, chica neko y ahora complejo de notice me senpai, ¿te falta algún estereotipo más? O ya tenemos todos los clichés del anime/manga japonés."

"Sea como sea Nero no vas detenerme la llamas de la revolución se han prendido." Dijo el Redbull como esto marcaba una nueva era para él White Fang que no han hecho una mierda dado que todo lo hizo Cinder y Roman ha tenido más participación que él copia pega de Vergil.

"Bueno eso sería amenazante de no ser porque el volumen 5 hizo que pasara de badass a chiste, es decir ella." Dijo señalando a la nekoemo "Te derribo de un golpe, imagínate yo que puedo ventilarme a todo su equipo de estereotipos de mierda genérica y básicamente la espina dorsal de tu ejercito son un montón de mooks sin rostro y lo que tienen nombre y rostro son tan mierdas que una milf puede noquear a tu manbat con una bandeja de té." Dijo Nero como podía ganar al equipo entero y sin ponerse en serio y ridiculizando el nivel de amenaza que supone el White Fang que hace que te preguntes como son una amenaza siquiera para nadie.

"No vas a detenerme." Dijo Adam preparado para enfrentar a Nero.

"Mierda." Dijo Nero como se iba dejando a este imbécil con el sabor de boca notando que su sombra había vuelto.

* * *

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

El Mago Albino Gilipollas de Mierdant, esta con Mierda Luna, Aquiles regla 63 y Bob llegando al ascensor.

"Nero quédese aquí y defienda la entrada al ascensor no dejes que nadie entre." Le ordeno Ozpin mientras entraban con los dos plagios de Juana de Arco y Aquiles con Bob quieto sin decir nada con las puertas cerrándose y tan pronto como lo hizo una figura emergió del pasillo.

"Vaya." Dijo Cinder emergiendo del pasillo caminando hacia Bob. "Tanta muerte y destrucción y tú lo sabías lo que estaba tramando que me cole en la torre pero fuiste fiel a tu palabras no hiciste nada implemente te apartaste y dejaste que pasara."

Ella sonrió "La verdad estoy impresionada pero no se para que me molesto, no es como si estuvieras aquí." Dijo Cinder convocando las llamas en su brazo desvelando que no tenia sombra siendo el clon de Nero y como Cinder conoce a Bob bueno Nero lo empleo en el combate contra el equipo genérico y Bob bueno…digamos…que el combate no es su único uso.

Bob se disolvió cumpliendo su cometido dejando a Cinder sola en el pasillo mientras llamaba al ascensor. Mirando al lugar donde estaba Bob "Es una lástima Nero pero por desgracia para ti tienes algo que yo quiero." Dijo Cinder como no podía dejar escapar a Nero con la mitad de poder de una maiden con el poder que es suyo."

* * *

 **Vuelta con Nero**

"Mierda." Dijo Nero como se iba dejando a este imbécil con el sabor de boca notando que su sombra había vuelto. "Te la guardo para el volumen 5." Dijo Nero lanzando su cuchillo por la ventana transportándose con él.

"¿Me acaba de abandonar?" Dijo Nekoemo como la había abandonado a su suerte.

"Duele ¿verdad?" Dijo el Redbull antes de apuñalar a Blake en el estomago y luego apareció Yang y le corta el brazo etcétera y no la Puta Gallina no apareció porque Nekoemo distrajo al Redbull y escaparon y decidió no intervenir tiene sentido no, pero tampoco lo tuvo que Blake con una puñalda en el estomago y cargando con el cuerpo y tetas de Yang corriera más que Adam que tiene un tiempo de reacción superior a una bala conclusión ¡El Argumento!

* * *

 **Despacho de Ozpin**

Nero llego a la oficina de Ozpin cogiendo su scroll encendiéndolo "Vale soy un gilipollas hipócrita, engreído que se cree muy listo pero en verdad soy un incompetente que no da ni una ¿Qué contraseña utilizaría?"

"¿Sabes que ahí fuera hay un dragón grimm cagando grimms?" Dijo Mushu mientras tocaba nervioso la pantalla.

"No esa es muy larga." Dijo Nero cuando finalmente cayo "Lo tengo."

* * *

 **Pantalla**

 **Introduzca contraseña:** Contraseña

 **Acceso concedido**

 **Fin de Pantalla**

* * *

"Al menos no es 1234." Dijo Mushu completamente incrédulo por la estupidez de supuestamente el hombre más sabio de Mierdant.

Nero entro en estudiantes de primero y selecciono su archivo como no estando ahí el detonador y le dio a desactivar. "Mushu."

Mushu desplego la biomasa en el interior de Nero llevándolo detrás de la nuca. Nero convoco a Bob que cogió su cuchillo y corto la parte de cuello antes de meter dentro excavando para conseguir sacarla cumpliendo su objetivo.

La armadura broto en Nero generándola con las mandíbulas desarrolladas "Que bien sienta volver a ser libre." Nero se marcho y no miro atrás ignorando cualquiera que necesitaba ayuda y dejando que murieran los que murieron no le importaba.

* * *

 **Unos minutos después**

Jaune y Pyrrha salen corriendo de la torre

"Bien, creo que tengo el número de Glynda." Dijo alejándose buscando en su pergamino ¿el como tiene el número de su profesora? es una pregunta que ninguno se hace por que los fans de esta mierda son uno conformistas de mierda. "Oh, ¿dónde está?"

Pyrrha se da vuelta y mira en silencio a Beacon Tower. La voz de Jaune pronto rompe su concentración.

"¿Pyrrha? ¿Qué fue todo eso? Le pregunto no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba hablando Ozpin o lo que estaban haciendo allá abajo.

Pyrrha se volvió para mirar a Jaune "Yo..." Su conversación se ve interrumpida por una explosión, seguida de Cinder usando fuego para volar a través del hueco del ascensor. Los dos adolescentes miraron a la torre sorprendidos.

"Pero... Ozpin..." Dijo Jaune no creyéndose que Ozpin hubiera muerto es más si había conseguido llegar a la bóveda significaba que había matado a Nero también.

"No hay tiempo." Ella nego con la cabeza, luego miro a Jaune, adoptando rápidamente un tono determinado "Ve a Vale y pide ayuda."

"¿Huh? ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Dijo Jaune como no entendía lo que iba a hacer o igual si y no creía creerlo o simplemente es idiota. Pyrrha gira lentamente la cabeza para mirar hacia la parte superior de Beacon Tower.

"No... no, Pyrrha, no puedes. ¡Viste lo poderosa que es! Pyrrha, no te dejaré hacerlo…" Dijo como no iba a dejar que lo hiciera era un suicidio y si fue suicidio asistido culpan a Cinder pero murió por jugar a ser una heroína y todo por nada más que para ser le excusa para la liberación de Deux Ex Machina.

Pirra agarro la cabeza de Jaune con ambas manos y lo silencio con un largo beso en los labios. Después de un momento de vacilación, la empuja suavemente y le devuelve el beso, mientras que Pyrrha levanta levemente su pie detrás de ella si la típica escena de los cincuenta en la que los protas se besan y por un motivo incomprensible levanta su pie. Luego se aleja, terminando el beso, y lo mira a los ojos, una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su pecho.

"Lo siento." Usando su semblanza sobre su armadura, empujándolo directamente a una taquilla cercana convenientemente puesta ahí que se cierra de golpe por el impacto.

"¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Para para! ¡Pyrrha, por favor no hagas esto!" Dijo suplicante mientras Pyrrha camino hacia el casillero y comienza a escribir coordenadas en él. Ella lo mira a los ojos antes de dar un paso atrás y ver el armario alejarse volando. Una vez que se desvanece en la distancia, aprieta los puños y, una vez más, adopta una actitud determinada mientras camina hacia la torre para morir.

* * *

 **Más tarde En la calle en algún lugar de Vale.**

Nada más salir siente pánico pero consigue agarrar su scroll "¡Ruby! Por favor, ¡tienes que detenerla!" Chillo suplicante a Ruby como el scroll de Weiss habia sido ganado por Nero llamo a su segunda opción claro que si Weiss detesta a Jaune te preguntas ¿cómo narices tiene su número?

"¿Qué?" Oyo Ruby al otro lado de la linea

"¡Pyrrha! ¡Ella está persiguiendo a esa mujer en la cima de la torre! ¡Ella no tiene ninguna posibilidad!" Dijo Jaune desesperado por la detuvieran.

"Jaune, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Dónde estás?" Dijo Ruby no entendiendo que estaba pasando.

"¡No te preocupes por mí!" Dijo apoyándose contra una pared calmándose pero hablando con una voz llena de tristeza. "Por favor, tienes que salvar a Pyrrha."

"Lo haremos. ¿Estás bien?" Dijo Ruby mientras Jaune grita y arroja su pergamino al suelo rompiéndolo y derrumba sobre sus manos y rodillas, llorando. "Por favor…"

"Vaya ¿Quién se va a morir?" Una voz devolvió a Jaune a la realidad al ver a un tipo vestido con una armadura negra y una máscara con una fila de dientes afilados. "No te molestes, pregunta retorica." Dijo Nero como la máscara y dientes se disipaban dejando ver su cara a Jaune.

"Nero ¡Estás vivo!" Dijo Jaune pensando que Cinder lo había matado.

"Tienes que volver a la torre." Dijo desesperado como con su capacidad de teltransporte y la velocidad de Ruby podría llegar rápido y salvar a Pyrrha.

"¿Pyrrha?" Dijo Nero sabiendo el motivo.

"Si está en la torre tienes que ir y salvarla rápido." Le desesperado cada segundo que pasaba eran vitales para Pyrrha y podían ser vitales para salvarla.

"Solo hay un problema." Dijo Nero como ese no era el plan, no era mi plan. "¿Sabes lo que es el nepotismo?" Le pregunto a Jaune.

"¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!" Dijo como no le estaba divirtiendo la gracia de Nero el único problema es que esto no es una broma va completamente en serio.

"Es el trato de favor o preferencial que se la da a alguien." Nero le explico la versión simple.

"Por ejemplo en un personaje en una obra de ficción X personaje siempre se ve favorecido es intocable por que tiene algo llamado armadura de la trama sin importar lo fuerte que sea el oponente se darán las circunstancias que hará que ese personaje sobreviva a la pelea independientemente del curso que tome esta por ejemplo estando a merced de su enemigo simplemente no lo matara cambiara de objetivo y provocara el despertar del poder latente de ese personaje favorecido." Véase Cinder en vez de matar a Jaune cambiar de objetivo en medio de plena pelea lo que hace que Puto Mierda Luna saque una deux ex machina para salvar a la puta albina para que sus fans no lloren.

"¡Nero Por..." Jaune fue interrumpido mientras Nero lanzo biomasa a su boca dejándolo incapaz de hablar.

"Otra cosa pasara es que desde el primer momento con él se establecerá que es especial desde el principio desde el primer momento el autor dará pistas de cómo será un personaje importante en el futuro generalmente se resaltara que tiene potencial." Ver toda la serie donde una y otra vez te dan continuas pistas de que este mierda es especial.

"Se le concederá un tiempo en pantalla ridículamente largo da igual que sea un personaje secundario aparecerá y hablara incluso más que los protagonistas." Ver toda la serie con Jaune estando ahí haciendo de bulto incluso cuando no pinta nada.

Jaune trato de quitarse la biomasa incluso suplico a Nero que salvara a Pyrrha incluso cuando no era capaz de hablar con eso en la boca.

"Sigue el personaje Hate Sink la mejor manera de describirlo es con las palabras de SWSU-Master esto se ajusta bien a lo que hicieron con Cinder, A pesar de que era amada por muy pocos, ellos querían que fuera odiada por lo general, haciéndola una perra. Quería que pareciera lo más Mary-Sue posible. Quería que la gente se cansara de ella, lo que afortunadamente sucedió. No querían que se convertirla en un gran villano que es amado, porque habían planeado que su **caída** fuera el momento decisivo de la temporada, y para que eso sucediera, necesitaban que fuera satisfactorio. Y qué mejor manera de hacer que la gente celebre la muerte de una persona que hacerla... malvada, podrida y odiada." Y que mejor manera de hacerla mas satisfactoria paro los fans de esa puta saco de semen pelirroja que hacer un remake de su muerte solo esta vez haciendo a Cinder enfrentar a una Mary Sue a la que metieron un puta manguera por el culo y ver cuánto podían inflar a esa Puta Gallina, que mejor manera de que la gente celebre su muerte que hacer una puta canción donde te dicen que la van a matar pero a esa Puta Gallina en Haven le llega el turno y voy a disfrutar matando a esa Puta Gallina a fin de cuentas es lo que somos toda la humanidad un pandilla de hipócritas pero a mi Cinder me encantaba.

"Finalmente la subversión George R. R. Martin es un maestro de esto básicamente estableces una serie de condiciones y argumentos pero entonces en un giro de la trama matas al personaje que está relacionado con ellos cerrándolo abruptamente cerrando esa linea de la historia quedando sin resolver." Caso práctico Cinder tenía asuntos pendientes con Ruby y Jaune la mataron sin cerrar la venganza de ellos dos contra Cinder ninguno de ellos fue la que le dio el golpe de gracia simplemente la mataron y lo dejaron como un conflicto si resolver lo puedes llamar realismo pero para mí fue escritura perezosa y el motivo por el que la mato la Puta Gallina fue el explicado arriba no querían que nadie cuestionara su muerte como algo malo o escritura perezosa sino que lo celebraran y vieran ese giro como una genialidad por desgracia para el puto Mierda Luna y el Gilipollas Shitcross yo no.

Jaune grito que estaba delirando y que no debía perder el tiempo entonces una luz surgió de la torre de Beacon señal de que Pyrrha había muerto y Ruby había activado su eye ex machina.

Jaune pregunto que era esa luz con la boca tapada mientras Nero simplemente siguió transmitiendo mi palabra y pensamientos. "Si ya estamos acabando, ¿sabes quién es Confucio? Yo tampoco ni el autor pero soltaba frases reflexivas eh aquí una." Dijo Nero añadiendo una pausa dramática.

"Vengándose, uno iguala a su enemigo; perdonando, uno se muestra superior a él, dijo Confucio." Nero entonces retiro la biomasa de la boca de Jaune.

"¡¿Qué era…" Dijo Jaune pero fue interrumpido por Nero

"Pero por desgracia yo soy mediocre no me considero bueno en nada y no tengo ningún talento, un bueno para nada que no sirve para nada un fracasado y desde luego no soy mejor que los que crearon este show de mierda dijo textualmente el autor que escribe esta historia." Dijo Nero mirando a Jaune.

"Bueno y a excepción de Cinder todos los personajes de RWBY son Hate Sink para el autor." Como era ella para los fans hipócritas de este show de mierda. "Yo soy un autoinserto del autor favorecido con el neopostismo." Como es Jaune al ser el Puto Mierda Luna su actor de voz y que es el jefe de guionistas de la serie hay cierto favoritismo pero en mi historia. "Y creo que una buena subversión seria matar a un secundario que prácticamente es coprotagonista." Era lo justo dado la escritura del Puto Mierda Luna.

Bueno nos llevan vendiendo la moto de que este mierda es especial durante cinco años y esta serie como Naruto le podrías cambiar el nombre por Sasuke debido al nivel de importancia de ambos en la serie es lo mismo Jaune parece y es mas protagonista que un secundario de hecho parece más protagonista que Blake o incluso Ruby por lo tanto es una buena subversión ¿no? Matar al protagonista del canon de esta puta mierda de serie.

"Veamos lo que eres sin tu armadura de la trama pedazo de mierda genérica de estereotipo de perdedor anime." Dijo Nero poniéndose su mascara simbiótica y saltar a por Jaune golpeándolo en la cara.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Dijo Jaune que cayó al suelo.

"Sabes pensé en también en matar al intento de Kamina interpretado por el Gilipollas Shitcross, pero lo que pasa su personaje es tan intrascendente que no vale la pena darle tiempo en pantalla así que lo mataremos fuera de pantalla." Si el personaje interpretado por el Gilipollas vale tan poco que desperdicia palabras y dedicarle algo de tiempo sería algo que le daría importancia y eso para él sería bueno incluso si es para coger su tridente y empalarlo por las pelotas.

Nero convoco sus garras marca Wolverine y ataco con su brazo derecho lo que obligo a Jaune a coger su escudo y bloquear.

Nero agarro el brazo con el Jaune sostenía su espada.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto mientras luchaban, bueno el luchaba Nero jugaba.

"Bueno estoy impresionado has aguantado el primer golpe pero…" Nero se acerco mas a la cara de Jaune para sorpresa de este le mordió su pila de dientes se hundieron en la zona de su boca mordiéndole y se la abría arrancado de no ser por el campo conveniente de mierda.

Nero se inclino hacia atrás encogiendo las piernas cuando ambos estaban en el suelo lanzando a Jaune hacia arriba cuando está en el aire utilizo su brazo con la semblanza de Glynda manteniéndole en aire.

Nero se reincorporo antes de dejar caer a Jaune y agarrarlo por el cuello con su brazo espectral de su Devil Bringer. "¿Querías ir a la torre? vamos." Dijo Nero acumulando biomasa en los pies y comenzar a correr a toda velocidad.

Jaune miro la pared de un edificio que su cuerpo atravesó Nero corrió por las calles en línea recta mientras estiraba su brazo espectral utilizando el cuerpo de Jaune para atravesar los edificios.

Nero saco su brazo espectral de la dirección de los edificios y soltó a Jaune en el aire antes de proceder a golpearlo con su Devil Bringer en el estomago.

Jaune voló chocando contra el suelo varias veces para por fin detenerse sintió el dolor mientras miraba para no ver a Nero por ningún lado hasta que oyó un silbido.

Miro hacia arriba para ver a Nero de cuclillas en lo alto en un equilibrio perfecto en una farola de la calle acechando como un halcón a su presa. "Esto es realidad sin el Puto Mierda Luna, sin esos escritores de fancfi que te vuelven la segunda venida de Cristo, sin tu armadura de la trama esto es lo que eres un luchador nivel White Fang." Dijo Nero y eso equivale decir básicamente que eres un mierda la serie ha demostrado que los del White Fang son los peores luchadores con diferencia.

"Nos traicionaste a mí, a los demás, a Ruby." Dijo Jaune ahora creyendo que Nero ayudo con todo esto.

"Yo no os traicione nunca os fui leal para empezar." Dijo lanzando su cuchillo Jaune bloqueo con Nero transportándose delante completamente expuesto Jaune no iba a desperdiciar su única oportunidad y aprovechando la abertura alzo su espada.

Bob surgió a su espalda golpeándole un codazo en la base del cuello con Nero alzando su mano izquierda las garras cortando a Jaune por delante de la cara.

Bob le entonces le golpeo un puñetazo dándole en la espina dorsal mientras Nero giro poniendo su pierna inclinada noventa grado para golpear un rodillazo la boca de su estomago, Jaune cayo inclinado y Nero golpeo un codazo la base de su cráneo derribándolo en el suelo.

"Ruby me idealizo de una manera en la que encajaba en su mundo perfecto de fantasía esperando que me volviera en el primo que ella quería que fuera." Nero extendió su mano desplegando su semblanza eléctrica electrocutando a Jaune.

"Vosotros nunca os molestasteis en conocerme el albino gilipollas, el pajarraco lameculos, Rottenmeier, el incompetineitor, el equipo estereotípico de mierda genérica, tú y tu equipo plagio de mitología regla 63, si uno solo de vosotros se hubiera molestado e intentar conocerme os habrías dado cuenta de cuando cambie lugares con Bob." Dijo Nero parando de electrocutarlo con Bob desde atrás pegándole una patada a Jaune en la entrepierna.

"Si lo hubierais hecho entonces no habría tenido más remedio que ayudaros por la bomba que puso el Mago de Albino Gilipollas de Mierdant." Nero desconvoco a Bob y agarro a Jaune por el pelo tirando de él para sostenerlo en el aire con la semblanza de Glynda.

"Por supuesto tienes más aura que una persona común así que hagámosla trabajar el doble." Ante la posibilidad de una deux ex machina Nero al igual que un Sith habia utilizando la semblanza de Glynda en verdad esa imbécil no tenía ni idea de lo poderosa que era pero afortunadamente Nero tenía más imaginación.

Nero levanto su mano y usando su visión se concentro en la caja torácica de Jaune aplastándola. Jaune cayó en el suelo escupiendo sangre retorciéndose en sintiendo sus costillas en contacto con sus pulmones menos mal que tenía el doble de aura si no habría muerto y tiene que ser lento.

"Ahora mientras te cura por dentro también te esta protegiendo lo que quiere decir que esta trabajando el doble drenándose mas rápido." Dijo Nero preguntándose cuanto iba a durar.

"Bueno lo suyo seria hacerte una Juana de Arco y quemarte en la hoguera pero lo creas o no es un muerte rápida debido al dolor pierdes el conocimiento pero eso no sería algo bueno no, el Puto Mierda Luna ama la subversión así que en lugar de eso." Nero puso sus brazos en forma de X con la biomasa cubriendo sus manos y la garras retráctiles la central desapareció dejando solo dos. "Mejor te hacemos un The Punisher, para el que no entienda la referencia busca Daken vs The Punisher en Google."

Seguido de eso Nero cogió a Jaune con su Devil Bringer y lo lanzo contra es edifico más alto que encontró.

En la azotea entonces Jaune se la apaño para ponerse de rodillas y inclinarse sumisamente a Nero. "Por favor te lo suplico mátame si quieres pero salvala…por favor." Dijo Jaune llorando pidiéndole a Nero que la salvara.

"No." Dijo Nero simplemente metiéndole una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar. "Además aunque quisiera ya está muerta." Dijo Nero fríamente a Jaune.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Jaune en shock mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en su cara.

"Si ese era su destino da igual como la pintaran eso es todo lo que era Aquila un saco de cenizas con patas cuya finalidad en esto no era otra que morir para que aquí caperucita roja pudiera sacar sus eyes ex machina pero eso no tuvo mucho sentido es decir la muerte número 2 de Krilin fue lo que convirtió a Goku en Super Saiyan y La canija hipócrita y el plagio de Xena no era tan amigas hubiera tenido más sentido que los despertara cuando murió la muñeca sexual que era más cercana a ella y toda la mierda de protagonismo con plagio de Xena en el volumen 3 solo fue para que te importara su muerte más tarde pero me entristece no por tú saco de semen que esa puta pelirroja muriera me importa una mierda, si no por que me recuerda a lo que hicieron con Cinder le dieron cierto desarrollo en el volumen relleno para matarla en el 5 pero solo para que le importara a los pocos que…" Nero continuo y si la muerte de Pyrrha nunca me importo un carajo y personaje mucho menos.

"¡Callate!" Consiguió articular Jaune.

"¿Cómo puedes hablar si la coagulación de la sangre de los pulmone…" esta vez fue Nero el interrumpido.

"No tienes idea…ella se sacrifico…para…ganar tiempo." Dijo Jaune luchando por respirar.

"No argumentalmente murió para invocar la deux ex machina pero si olvidamos el guion murió por nada." Dijo Nero y es así murió por nada no pudo impedir que la torre cayera, claro que se puede argumentar lo de la reliquia pero Ozpin revelo que en realidad la bóveda de Beacon no funciona como el resto por lo que hace falta algo más que la Fall Maiden lo que en realidad significa que murió por nada y así es como funciona te crees que eres el centro del universo pero no eres nada.

"Además ni siquiera te salvo, vas a morir aquí." Dijo Nero como no había conseguido nada creyó que había conseguido poner a salvo a Jaune su único éxito pero aquí no, aquí murió por nada duele ¿verdad? Creer que tu personaje puede marcar una diferencia pero luego no es nada. "¿Por cierto quieres saber algo gracioso? Yo tengo la culpa de su muerte."

"¿Qué?" Dijo Jaune no creyendo eso.

"Si mi culpa la tengo, veras yo sabía que Cinder era la que irrumpió en torre yo sabía que el combate de tu novia y la muñeca sexual estaba arreglado y en vez de hacer algo simplemente me aparte y deje que pasara en consecuencia los grimms invadieron, el White Fang ataco, Ozpin se vio obligado a precipitar las cosas y cuando Cinder apareció simplemente desvanecí a Bob permitiéndole bajar a la bóveda, lo que le permitió obtener los poderes del plagio de Avatar lo que en consecuencias le permitió matar a Ozpin y por subsiguiente a tu novia, lo cual si lo piensas bien me hace incluso más culpable que Cinder porque no solo soy responsable de sus muerte literalmente los deje morir." Dijo Nero como literalmente permitió que pasara esto y al no detener a Adam permitió que este le cortara el brazo a Yang así que si todo es culpa de Nero "Pero luego si lo recuerdas Ozpin quien me trajo a Beacon luego en verdad todo esto es culpa suya claro que si no hubiera estado todo habría pasado igualmente ah la teoría del multiverso en verdad es un puta. Dijo Nero terminando de ver la múltiples opciones y posibilidades.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Le pregunto Jaune.

"Sexo cuando lo hagas con la peli…" Nero hizo una pausa dándose cuenta "Si lo analizamos en frió las muertas no dicen que no a no espera es un montón de cenizas bueno puedes hacer como...¡Dios mio cuando Kratos hace el sexo lo hace teniendo la cenizas de su esposa e hija en su cuerpo eso es..."

Jaune le ataco con rabia "Dios miren esos ojos lleno de rabia ciega." Nero lanzo su cuchillo arriba levemente mientras Jaune descendió su espada en un movimiento diagonal con Nero desapareciendo y reapareciendo sobre Jaune agarrando su cuchillo con su boca y clavando su garras en los costados en la zona donde no protegía la armadura.

Jaune intento golpearlo con su escudo mientras las tenias incrustadas Nero simplemente soltó el cuchillo de su boca dejándolo caer al suelo desapareciendo antes de que el escudo impactara en él.

Reapareciendo junto enfrente de Jaune clavando sus garras de su brazo izquierdo en su brazo por debajo del antebrazo

Jaune motivado nada más que por rabia hundió su espada en un corte diagonal con Nero parándolo con su Devil Bringer.

Nero entonces pasó su pierna derecha por debajo del pie de apoyo de Jaune dejándolo sin salida.

Jaune imitando a Nero por pura rabia y desesperación trato de morder a Nero por desgracia para él Nero le asesto un cabezazo finalmente el aura parpadeo Jaune retrocedió debido al impacto pero Nero avanzo capturando con sus mandíbulas el labio inferior de Jaune para arrancarlo la carne se desprendió de los nervios.

Jaune chillo de dolo mientras Nero soltó el brazo con el que sostenía su espada y agarro su escudo antes de sacar sus garras de su brazo derecho y patear a Jaune que cayó al suelo mientras se incorporaba con su labio arrancado pudiendo verse su mandíbula inferior y sus dientes.

"Mírate eso es lo que eres sin guiones de por medio cuando te enfrentas a un oponente que va a matar, sin que tu puto mierda de actor de voz te proteja con la armadura de la trama un perdedor incapaz de asestar un solo golpe." Nero se burlo pero no puedes decir que se mentira.

Jaune cargo contra con su escudo con Nero lanzado su cuchillo que fue agarrado por Bob que cargo contra él.

Jaune puso su escudo para defenderse con Bob desapareciendo con Nero transportándose tan rápido en el aire con la palma de su Devil Bringel abierta golpeando el cráneo de Jaune en la zona de su ojo derecho aplastandolo, el ojo que reventó haciendo que sangre brotara por la inexistente cuenca, Nero no paro ya que con las garras de su Devil Bringer araño a Jaune dejándole un marca de cuatro garras que iban desde la base del ojo hasta la mandíbula en diagonal en el lado derecho de su cara.

"¿Que tienes de especial? ¿El arma ancestral de tu familia? ¿ser descendiente de un rey? ¿Tanta aura como para dejar agotada momentáneamente a una llamada prodigio? haciendo que el puto escorpión mostrara interés en ti tanto tiempo marcando que eres especial que hay miles de fanfics donde te vuelves el nuevo Kirito un paso mas allá para aquellos autores que básicamente cogen y te vuelven Kriptoniano, Capitan America, One Puch Man, o directamente cambian tu origen e historia y te inflan como un puto globo poniéndote como protagonistas de sus fanfics creyéndose que le caes bien a la gente solo porque eres el clásico perdedor anime que se montan un harem, pero no eres especial eres un pedazo de mierda genérica favorecido por guion redactado por un puto y un gilipollas pero a diferencia de esa puta mierda show." Dijo Nero como en ese puto show para mierdas conformistas se empeñan en mostrar una y otra vez que ese Mierda Luna es especial pero ahora mismo como me lo imagino como muestra esa escena no es más que un toro en un matadero esperando ese golpe final que no llega.

Nero corrió hacia Jaune parándose en seco mientras asestaba un corte horizontal con su mano derecha con Jaune preparado para bloquear pero era una finta aprovechándose de su ojo ciego uso su brazo espectral para agarrar su muñeca derecha y cortar con su brazo izquierdo cortando su antebrazo por debajo del codo el hecho de que solo tenía dos garras hizo que cayeran dos trozos de carne uno brazo y otro como si fueran un bistec de carne un pedazo de brazo cercenado.

Jaune se encogió usando lo único que le quedaba su escudo "Duele verdad la impotencia de salvar a nadie, saber que es el final." Dijo Nero porque él sabía lo que era eso cuando se entero de que mato a los X pero hace ya tiempo que esta historia no es sobre Nero más que de Nero es sobre mí y el odio que siento por esa puta mierda de show.

A veces me pregunto quien tuvo la idea de **All Things Must Di** **e** la canción durante la pelea de plagios de avatar dice que Cinder va morir allí y nadie la va a extrañar bueno teniendo en cuenta que yo prácticamente me he vuelto un hater psicótico lleno de rabia supongo que yo si la hecho de menos, pero fueron ellos que fueron al compositor y le dijeron oye vamos a hacer matar a Cinder necesitamos una canción que diga que La Puta Gallina es la mejor y la va a matar.

Nero avanzo hacia Jaune simplemente alzo su escudo mientras su vista se nublaba poco a poco Nero alzo su brazo con sus garras preparadas.

Jaune alzo su escudo solo para que Nero lo cogiera con su Devil Bringer y lo acercara a él antes de cortar su otro brazo con un movimiento ascendente dejando a Jaune indefenso manco en ambos brazos de rodillas mirando a Nero.

"Felicidades Puto Mierda Luna querías ser un Hunstman lo eres en el culo del mundo en un zona de guerra, enfrentando a un monstruo, hecho tiras de carne, solo, sin que nadie te vea morir o te consuele en tu últimos momentos, lejos de casa, no sabiendo siquiera si encontraran lo bastante de ti para tener un entierro apropiado." Dijo Nero mirándolo lleno de condescendencia no era digno de su cuchillo simplemente clavo sus garras en su cuello y retirarlas fue divertido imaginarse la sangre brotar por su media boca mientra salpicaba la sangre me lo imagine tres veces uno para la Puta Gallina, otro para Mierda Luna y otro imaginándome al puto Mierda Luna.

El cuerpo no duro mucho antes de caer sobre sus rodillas Nero lo llevo al borde de la azotea. Cuando vi la escena de Cinder cayendo de la bóveda su cara de sorpresa que tenia escrita no puede ser mientras la Puta Gallina la remataba, la mía un gesto de pura rabia mientra maldecía a esos ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!.

La de Jaune "Mírate desangrado hecho tiras de carne pero no pareces sorprendido si tuviera que apostar diría que estas aliviado." Ellos lanzaron a Cinder por un precipicio hacia a la oscuridad congelada todo muy metafórico para que encajara con la ironía respecto a la muerte de Pyrrha, lo peor de todo que aún queda lo bastante ambiguo como para que haya una posibilidad de que este viva y eso solo me mosquea mas por mi parte está muerta y yo no volveré a ver esa mierda y por mi parte yo no voy a dejar nada ambiguo esta muerto pero como dice el dicho dejaros bien muertos.

Nero convoco sus garras y cerceno la cabeza con un movimiento de su brazo derecho, la cabeza de Jaune se desprendió y la sangre broto mientras la tiras de carne ondeaban al viento separadas de su cuello, lo siguiente fue el toroso los rasgo con su brazo izquierdo con su cazadora negra desgarrada con él y las entrañas saliendo al igual que la sangre.

Nero miro su cuerpo su cabeza por un lado su torso por otro con sus tripas por fuera mientras sus piernas estaban sosteniendo nada rodeadas de un charco de sangre Nero lo miro y con su mano espectral lanzo de un solo golpe la mayoría de sus restos al vació donde cayeron para pudrirse en un callejón como un perro como el mierda que era y en esa azotea solo quedaron sus brazos y dos tiras de carne.

* * *

 **8 meses después.**

Bueno ahora supuestamente tocaría el volumen 4 pero fue puro relleno de mierda que no le importa a nadie y no sirvió para nada y yo paso de esforzarme en una historia que es 100% RWBY así que me importa una mierda así que vamos directos al motivo por el que Nero estará en Mistral en el volumen 5 porque eso es lo único para lo que sirvió el mierda de relleno del 4 hacer que todos los caminos conduzcan a Mistral convenientemente.

Nero estaba en un laboratorio en alguna parte vestido con su armadura simbiótica cuando entro en la sala la luces se iluminaron.

"Cuanto tiempo." Dijo una voz femenina no desconocida para él cuando alzo la vista vio a su hermana manteniéndose en el aire aterrizando en el suelo con su armadura simbiótica relamiéndose con su lengua.

"Oh no era una trampa." Dijo Nero con sarcasmo mientras desenfundaba su cuchillo y convocaba una katana lumínica aplicando también el poder del rayo preparado para pelear con su hermana.

"Espera." Dijo una figura encapuchada de blanco que usaba una máscara para ocultar su rostro. "Tenemos una propuesta para ti."

"La respuesta es no." Dijo Nero preparado para iniciar la lucha.

"Llevarte con el que financio tu creación, mi jefe." Dijo el instructor de la hermana de Nero dejándolo confundido.

"¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?" Le pregunto Nero claro que ya no confiaba en este tipo es decir no confiaba en nadie pero alguien que traiciona a su jefe es claramente un tipo al que no puedes dar la espalda.

"¡Porque te vas a unir a nosotros!" Anuncio su hermana emocionada seguía queriendo devorar a su hermano pero la oportunidad de luchar juntos era algo que la emocionaba seria como jugar o más específicamente la reunión familiar que iban a tener.

"No adelante acontecimientos." Le advirtió su instructor como aun no había dado el sí.

"Cambio la pregunta ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?" Le pregunto Nero como no le veía motivo para hacer eso.

"Porque para nuestra próxima misión vamos a necesitar mucha potencia de fuego y esperábamos que nos ayudara a cambio te llevaremos con nuestro jefe y puedes adelantar bastante tiempo nunca tendrás mejor oportunidad." Le advirtió como esto era su oportunidad.

"Y no me vais a dejar hacerlo." Dijo Nero como para llegar hasta él tendría que pasar primero por su hermana y este tipo seguramente y otra serie de medidas de seguridad.

"Obvio que no." Dijo su hermana como no podía dejar que matara a su creador dado que era su arma y un arma sin un dueño no es más que un objeto inútil.

"Y a cambio tendría que…" Dijo Nero no pensando aceptar dicha oferta claro que por otro lado era lo más cerca que estaría de llegar a la cabeza de la serpiente.

"No mucho, una operación encubierta lo que tengas que hacer variara de acuerdo a lo que necesitemos para completar la misión pero básicamente consiste en robo de gran cuantía y si hace falta alguien que puede defenderse ante una situación difícil." Dijo en lo que consistía la operación.

"¿Y el objetivo?" Dijo Nero preguntándose a donde iban a dirigirse y porque lo necesitaba teniendo a su hermana.

"Haven Academy." Dijo el simplemente.

"Haber si lo he entendido ¿lo que queréis está en Haven?" Dijo Nero con el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza. "¿Que se encuentra convenientemente en Mistral?" Dijo Nero como no, no era raro que todos los caminos se conectaran allí a fin de cuentas no es como si fuera una argumento vago y perezoso sumamente conveniente no serian muchas coincidencias como que una chica con una capucha roja se dirija a Haven.

Una zorra albina pasara exactamente por la puerta del despacho de su padre mientras discute con el general a pleno pulmón desvelar información secreta sobre una operación militar encubierta y planes de estado en serio ¿quién los pulso al mando a estos tipos? hacen que Donald Trump parezca competente y conveniente desvela que su hermana esta en Mistral.

O que una fauno lesbiana si lesbiana si así eso es todo lo que necesita para gustarle a los fans de esta serie ser un personaje gay o ser de los malos y decir que te da pena así de conformitas los fans de ese show de mierda, que ni siquiera cuestionan que se dejara caer convenientemente un scroll que detalla un plan para atacar Haven y hacer un golpe de estado, Dios suena más estúpido cuando lo describes en serio detallas todo tu plan en un móvil que ni siquiera tiene función de bloqueo hasta mi teléfono móvil es más seguro y ni siquiera es táctil y la barbie tetona mierda lo suyo es perfectamente racional excepto que tarde menos en llegar que es esa motocicleta el Halcón Milenario da igual sigue siendo una porquería.

"Si." Dijo el hombre.

"Bueno podría aprovechar para matar al plagio de Kamina interpretado por el gilipollas de Kerry Shitcross, y pelearme con una academia entera es algo que quise hacer desde que el mago albino gilipollas del reino de Mierdant me obligo a quedarme en la suya." Dijo Nero muy tentado de hacerlo.

"En realidad hay menos resistencia de la esperada casi todos los alumnos están fuera de la ciudad defendiendo el reino y la academia está cerrada." Explico cómo habían salido al igual que varios Hunstman desparecidos.

"Que conveniente." Dijo Nero con mucho sarcasmo. "¿Y entonces para que me necesitas? mi hermana debería bastarse para acabar con el Gatito Cobarde." Dijo Nero como su hermana sin problemas podría matarlo.

"Puede que encontremos resistencia por parte de Qrow Branwen y cierto grupo de estudiantes, tú los conoces." Dijo como de acuerdo a la información recibida el perrito faldero se encontraba en Mistral junto con cuatro alumnos de Beacon.

"Estoy dentro." Dijo Nero con rapidez sin atisbo de duda en su voz.

"Lo entiendo te siente ligados a ellos por tu tiempo….espera ¿Qué?" Dijo quedándose sorprendido con la determinación que lo había dicho.

"Que estoy dentro, hay acuerdo" Dijo Nero extendiendo su mano para sellar el trato.

"¿Me has oído bien? Qrow Branwen y estudiantes conocidos tuyos estarán allí y puede que tengan que enfrentarte a ellos incluso matarlos si se entrometen en nuestro camino." Dijo creyendo que no estaba prestando atención a lo que le estaba pidiendo.

"Yo conduzco." Dijo Nero si atisbo de duda en su voz cuando termino de recibir la petición.

"¡Eso es fantástico!" Dijo su hermana emocionada por fin iban a ser una pareja de batalla solo la idea de imaginarse a ambos combatiendo era excitante era como una reunión familiar siendo como hermanos unidos en la lucha el mayor vinculo que se podía forjar con alguien.

"Entonces ¿estás dispuesto a ayudarnos aunque eso signifique matar a tus amigos y familiares?" Dijo sorprendido por la facilidad que había aceptado la misión.

"Primero amigos estas presuponiendo demasiada cosas, segundo soy muchas cosas pero solo tengo un principio mi palabra es lo único que puedo decir que es mío siempre cumplo lo que digo y te la estoy dando acepto el trato iré contigo a Haven te ayudare a conseguir lo que puñetas estés buscando a cambio me llevaras a donde se encuentra el capullo que me creo y entonces os matare.

Y como te he dado mi palabras haré todo lo posible por asegurarme de conseguíais lo que estáis buscando y si para cumplir el objetivo tengo que matar al equipo estereotipo genérico y lo que queda de la mitología regla 63 y al pajarraco lameculos y a otras posibles como la Puta Gallina lo haré y si tengo que hacerme un Nero kill RWBYverse lo haré." Nero se encogió de hombros no viendo el problema en matarlos si se metían en su camino.

El Cuidador de su hermana tendido su mano con Nero estrechándola sellando el trato con su hermana como testigo que estaba muy emocionada de pasar el tiempo con su hermano mientras él aceptaba el trato que posiblemente le llevaría a matar a varios conocidos y familiares genéticos si se daba el caso y te aseguro que se va a dar.


	42. Chapter 42

"Mistral, la capital del reino con el mismo nombre, una ciudad que rodea la montaña dividida en niveles cuanto más arriba mas cómoda es la vida en la ciudad." Explico el cuidador de su hermana mientras aterrizaba la nave en la que viajaban.

"Lo pillamos en un plagio de Ba Sing Se dé Avatar porque esta mierda no tiene nada de original." Dijo Nero sentado en el asiento del copiloto con su hermana escuchándole hablar mientras estaba de brazos cruzados.

* * *

 **Tras el Aterrizaje**

Aun no habían bajado cuando la plataforma se abría, "Armaduras fuera ropa de civil." Dijo el cuidador de su hermana, como no querían llamar la atención incensaría.

"No soy yo quien llevaba una capa y una capucha blanca." Dijo Nero resaltando como él era el que más llamaba la atención del trió pero habia una mosca que le picaba, por cierto no lo pillo ¿Eres Taskmaster o Moon Knight?" Le pregunto a quien estaba plagiando el autor para él.

" _¿Cómo hace lo de la cara no se leve solo es una silueta negras con dos manchas blancas?"_ Dijo Mushu no pudiéndole verle la cara.

"Es el efecto anime para hacerlo más amenazador o dar un impactante revelación." Dijo Nero a Mushu.

"Dijiste que ibas a ayudarnos y yo estoy al mando ahora obedece y cambia a ropa más sutiles." Dijo el cuidador a Nero.

El chico suspiro mientras "¿Alguna preferencia?"

"Ropa como para ir a Vale así pareceréis turistas." Dijo el hombre. Con Nero obedeciendo no se complico la vida una sudadera negra con pantalones negros y zapatos.

Su hermana hizo lo mismo adoptando una camisa negra rojiza sin mangas que terminaba en un falda con botas largas hasta llegar por encima de las rodillas y como accesorio un cinturón rojo.

"Mételo en tu interior." Dijo notando al dragón sobrevolándola alrededor de su hombro.

"O vamos es un tamagochi." Dijo Nero intentando dar el pego con el cuidador no comprándolo, Mushu se metió en el interior de Nero.

"Nunca he visto la forma del tuyo" Le pregunto a su hermana como ni siquiera cuando se quito el simbionte de su ropa había visto algo como Mushu a su alrededor .

Ella se llevo un dedo por debajo del labio pensativa "En realidad el mío prefiere estar dentro de mi todo el tiempo."

* * *

 **Más Tarde Posada**

Llegaron a la que sería su base de operaciones por llamarlo de alguna estaba a mitad de de la montaña no demasiado arriba como para llamar la atención de los adinerados ni demasiado abajo como para tener que preocuparte de los carroñeros de los suburbios.

No traían equipaje lo que le ahorraba tiempo y Nero estaba en su habitación con Mushu volviendo a salir, la habitación tenía dos camas lo cual significaba que.

"¿Quieres la cama de la ventana o la más cercana al pasillo?" Le pregunto su hermana dejándole elegir mientras sonreía despreocupadamente como si fuera un chica normal pensando que estaba de vacaciones.

" _Debiste escoger pasillo así su única opción de salida será la ventana."_ Dijo el simbionte de su hermana como eso limitaría sus opciones y permitiría vigilarlo mejor.

" _Sabes que está aquí para vigilarte ¿verdad?"_ Dijo Mushu como era la razón por lo que los habían puesto en la misma habitación juntos era para mantenerlo como un seguro de que mantendría su parte del trato claro que si habia pelea su hermana probablemente lo controlaría y retrasaría para que el assasins viniera a sofocarlo.

"Pasillo." Dijo Nero mientras miraba por la ventana.

"¿Ya se te ha pasado ese rollo de la fase del canibalismo?" Le pregunto Nero a su hermana pensando que tendría que preocuparse con quien dormía.

"¿Fase? ¿si estas preguntando si todavía quiero comerte? sigo queriendo comerte para que los dos seamos felices pero, mientras estemos juntos en esta misión seremos compañeros y me han ordenado no atacarte o pelear contigo mientras mantengas tú parte del trato." Dijo su hermana como le habían prohibido intentar algo contra Nero a menos que fuera en defensa propia o los traicionara.

Pero ella estaba un tanto confundida si bien ahora tenía la motivación para ganarle si el ganaba cuando la devorara o no sería el final de su existencia por que el moriría en cuando tuviera su venganza si ella ganaba sería feliz de tenerlo hasta el fin de su vida. Pero ahora estaban juntos siempre quiso conocerlo se pregunto cómo sería que le gustaría su forma favorita de matar finalmente cuando le contaron el plan estaba confundida respecto a sus emociones por un lado siempre quiso eso por otro seguía queriendo derrotarlo.

"¿Y no me vas a matar mientras duermo?" Dijo Nero como posiblemente tendría que dormir con un ojo abierto.

"Ya te lo dije me deleito con la batalla no tengo intención de matarte de otra manera que no sea en un lucha." Dijo ella excitada por la idea no le gustaría que fuera de otra manera ya que si iba a matarlo pese a ser un cobarde que elige el suicidio por lo menos le daría una muerte de guerrero siendo esa su forma de mostrarle amor o la única que conocía.

"Bueno te creo." Dijo Nero dándole el beneficio de la duda y ante la duda _"Mushu ¿tú necesitar dormir?"_

" _Tranquilo los simbiontes siempre estamos activos en tu organismo, yo vigilo."_ Dijo Mushu mentalmente a Nero que ni se le paso por la cabeza intentarlo de acuerdo con su parte del trato.

" _¿Crees que debería decírselo?"_ Le pregunto su hermana a su simbionte que por sus gestos y emoción cuando acepto el trato sabía que tenía una idea pero sentía la necesidad de decirlo.

" _Como quieras."_ Dijo su simbionte como su anfitriona quería decirle a su hermano que estaba feliz de que estuviera de su lado juntos, en cierto sentido era lo que ella simple quiso pero saltándose la parte del canibalismo.

"Oye...yo…" Lo que fuera a decir fue interrumpido.

"Vamos a salón." Dijo el cuidador de su hermana desde la puerta plegable estilo japonés de Mistral trayendo a ambos al salón.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Pregunto Nero el que quería hablar.

"Es obvio establecer lo que vamos a hacer." Dijo el cuidador de su hermana como ahora tocaba planificar su siguiente movimiento.

"Espera ¿vamos a hacer algo?" Dijo Nero sorprendido no estaba acostumbrado a la profesionalidad y menos cuando tu director el incompetente Mago Albino Gilipollas de Mierdant.

"Por supuesto que vamos a hacer algo, ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar? Que nos quedaríamos aquí de brazos cruzados a esperar a que nos tomen por sorpresa y que luego la situación se resolviera sola convenientemente a nuestro favor." Dijo el cuidador como eso tendría que ser mucha casualidad poco realista salido del guion de una porquería de escritores.

"Y así en menos de cinco líneas ha resumido todo el volumen 5." Dijo Nero como efectivamente eso explicaba todo el volumen dado que los protagonistas no hicieron una mierda y todo se arreglo mágicamente y no lo de Nekoemo no tuvo puto sentido Redbull y ella pudieron con todo un tren de robots autómatas con ametralladoras y cañones pero el plagio de Vergil se acobardo solo por unos furries con palos claro que buscarle lógica a ese papel higiénico con el que te limpias el culo que el Puto Mieda Luna y el Gilipollas de Kerry Shitcross llaman guion es como buscársela a Dragonball Evolution siguiendo el canon del manga.

Nero levanto la mano. "Pregunta, si en la academia solo está el plagio del León Cobarde porque esta puta mierda tiene 0% de original ¿Por qué no vamos simplemente y cogemos lo que queréis?"

"No es tan fácil." Le advirtió su hermana.

"Hace falta una llave muy particular." Dijo el cuidador como supuso que Nero no tenía ni idea. "¿Has oído el cuento de las maidens?" Dijo su cuidador como iba a compartir uno de los mayores secretos solo al alcance de unos pocos.

"No pero vi la peli porno, si llego a la edad de ese viejo quiero tener esa vitalidad." Dijo Nero recordando es peli porno que vio hace tiempo.

El cuidador se quedo quieto pensando "¿Hay un peli porno de eso? Pero si es un cuento infantil." Dijo no pudiéndose creer que de esa historia se sacara una historia pornográfica.

"Regla 34." Dijo Nero como si existía en alguna parte de un domino de un servidor de internet, un una sala de donación de semen, en una revista, en un cuadro, el alguna sala X superviviente hay habrá una versión porno de algo.

" _No sé de que se sorprende tiene mucho sentido que hagan una porno de eso un viejo en una cabaña cuatro chicas jóvenes en medio de un bosque en mitad de la nada."_ Dijo Mushu como era el argumento de una porno y también algo que seria algo por lo que llamar a la policía.

"Y aún así es mejor guion que el de esa puta mierda de show." Dijo Nero como esta seria sacaba el hater depravado sádico hijo de puta que hay en mi cuyo mayor deseo es ver esta mierda cancelada o sus personajes muertos de las forma más brutal lenta y dolorosa posible.

"¿Pero te quedaste con la idea básica?" Le pregunto el cuidador si había entendido que las maidens existían y tenían esos poderes.

"¿Qué el semen te da poderes mágicos?" Dijo Nero la conclusión que había sacado de la historia.

El cuidador estaba quieto reflexivo técnicamente no podía decir que estaba desencaminado pero sin la parte sexual o tal vez la versión porno es la canon y el cuento es la versión censurada de la historia.

"¿Lo hace?" Dijo su hermana como ella había comido gente entre ellos hombres pero no sintió que le diera poderes.

" _No."_ Dijo su simbionte.

"No." Dijo su cuidador no queriendo tener que explicar eso.

"¿Entonces solo te los da el semen de un mago?" Pregunto su hermana.

El cuidador negó con la cabeza. "Olvídate de eso." Le dijo antes de pasara a Nero "Bueno la idea básica es que esa historia es real."

"Entonces el semen de un mago si te da poderes." Dijo Nero no creyendo que eso fuera posible y desde luego no iba a comprobarlo. El cuidador se resigno cuando decidió contarle la versión resumida antes de establecer un plan de acción.


	43. Chapter 43

"Y les concedió el poder a las cuatro chicas para que compartieran sus dones con los demás." El cuidador de su hermana termino de contar su historia.

Antes de continuar vamos a dar un fuerte aplauso a líder más competente de la historia, El Mago Gilipollas de Mierdant. Si señor la mejor manera de acabar con un ser milenario con el que llevas combatiendo desde hace siglos segmentar tu poder volviéndote más débil.

Se puede mejorar por supuesto que sí, que cuando mueran el poder se pase a la última persona en la que estas pensando abriendo la posibilidad y siendo casi siempre la persona que los mata dando como resultado que actualmente la primavera sea una Puta Gallina favorecida descaradamente por el puto Mierda Luna y el Gilipollas Shitcross que se dedica a matar y robar con una pandilla de mierdas que se creen la gran cosa pero solo pelean con gente más débiles que ellos.

Mejor todavía una megalómana hambrienta de poder que trabaja para su peor enemiga y encima lo mato.

Y solo en este fanfic una chica creada genéticamente para ser una supersoldado que trabaja para una organización secreta que trabaja en su contra con un brazo capaz de absorber y reproducir poderes Maiden solo necesitando tocar a la maiden una vez para reproducir todos su poder, que además ya absorbió y reprodujo el poder de una y no solo eso además se convirtió en una maiden de verdad pasando el poder de la ultima maiden a ella haciéndola tener el doble de poder que una maiden común sumándole el hecho de que su hermano tiene media parte y ella también haciéndola dos veces y media más poderosa que una común, sumándole un traje simbiótico que le vuelve extremadamente versátil.

Y todo gracias al mago un fuerte aplauso para él y ahora volvamos a la historia.

"¿En serio una mago lo hizo?" Dijo Nero completamente no escéptico decepcionado como era la excusa más barata de la ficción.

"Si." Dijo el cuidador

"No." Dijo Nero como eso era una bola de mierda, la excusa de es magia no tenemos que explicarlo.

"Si." Repitió el cuidador como era eso exactamente lo que paso resaltando una vez mas la mierda de escritura que es ese show.

"No me refiero a eso quiero decir la excusa para la creación de cuatro chicas que pueden usar magia sin explicación alguna metadas con calzador en esta puta mierda de show es que las hizo un mago, esa la excusa más barata utilizada en la ficción para justificar errores de continuidad." Y nadie puede quitarme la razón en eso dado que cualquier resumen de la existencia de magia como el pajarraco y la puta gallina es que lo hizo un mago, y los plagios del avatar no existieron hasta mitad del volume no estaban planeadas y usaron la excusa más barata de todas y como los que le gusta esa serie no son más que unos conformistas. "Esa mierda no es más que escritura perezosa y viniendo de un autor que lleva con más de 10 historia sin actualizar es decir mucho."

Aunque no entendió la última parte incluso él tuvo que estar de acuerdo de que eso de que cualquier justificación de un mago lo hizo era bastante cutre "Bueno tienes tu punto de razón en eso pero el concepto quedo claro."

"Si básicamente las cuatro madiens son básicamente plagios de Avatar o de cualquier juego de Final Fantasy donde puedes usar los mismo poderes sin ser especial o la categoría ingeniero de Mass Effect Andromeda donde puedes usar fuego y hielo o cualquier otra serie o juego lo que en resumen significa que esta puta mierda de show no tiene absolutamente nada de original y no es una serie es un fanfic que se dedica a plagiar y copiar las ideas de los demás y luego colgarse la medalla." Y no me pongo a enumerarlas porque si no, no terminaría.

"¿Y por qué son importantes?" Pregunto Nero no viendo relación.

"Porque para acceder a lo que queremos necesitamos a la Spring Maiden." Dijo el cuidador de su hermana como ella era vital en esto.

"¿Y cómo vamos a acceder sin ella?" Pregunto Nero la pregunta obvia.

"Normalmente para acceder a la reliquia es muy complicado Ozpin fue inteligente." Dijo el cuidador de su hermana.

La mirada de Nero era una poesía no pudiendo creer que estaba hablando en serio "….El Albino Gilipollas ¿inteligente?" Dijo Nero no creyendo lo que estaba oyendo. "Hablamos del mismo tipo que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba delante de sus narices, del mismo tipo del que alguien se coló en la CCT y manipulo el sistema y no se molesto en echarle una ojeada o pasarle una antivirus o borrarlo y reiniciarlo solo por si acaso, del mismo tipo que dejo que un mierda interpretado por un puto mierda, al que el autor de este fanfic disfruto descuartizando como el mierda que era se uniera a su academia." Dijo Nero y si matar a ese capullo perdedor favorecido por el nepotismo solo porque su v.a es el Puto Mierda Luna me produjo alegría.

"No subestimes a Ozpin es uno de las personas más sabias conocidas por la humanidad."

"Eh…" Nero seguía quieto no entendiendo de donde venia esa reputación pues todo lo que vio fue un incompetente inútil que solo se dedico a beber café y sentarse en una silla. "Tú no le conociste en persona ¿verdad?"

"No." Confesó el hombre como nunca interactuó directamente con ese hombre y solo conocía su reputación.

"Ya eso explica esta conversación." Dijo Nero completamente burlón como la gente en verdad sobrestimaba a ese hipócrita cuando la realidad era un completo incompetente que era incapaz de ver cuando las cosas se le salían de su control.

"Pero si analizas el punto son cuatro maidens y hay cuatro academias." Dijo su hermana metiéndose en la conversación captando la mirada de los dos. "Para acceder a lo que queremos necesitas a la maiden pero aunque la consiguieras tendrías que pasar por los estudiantes y profesores."

"Dado que yo puedo derrotar al equipo mierda genérica de anime solo y sin emplearme a fondo tu y yo no tendríamos muchos problemas en pasar por toda una academia y si tenemos en cuanta la caída de Beacon la mayoría de estudiantes son unos cobardes que huyen a la primera de cambio." Dijo Nero como no le pareció muy difícil y mira esa porquería de serie y cuenta cuando estudiantes hay defendiendo la escuela y cuantos salieron corriendo vestidos de uniformes.

"La cuestión es que actualmente no hay nadie defendiendo Haven salvo el director." Dijo el cuidador como él era actualmente toda la fuerza de la academia. "Y Qrow Branwen lleva semanas aquí pero la academia sigue vacía no han entrando Hunstman ni han vuelto estudiantes sigue cerrada." Dijo como de acuerdo a sus informes Haven era a todos los defectos un colegio abandonado.

Nero entonces comenzó a poner a trabajar su mente "Y si el pajarraco lameculos no está defendiendo Haven de acuerdo a las órdenes del que le lleva la correa, es que tiene algo más importante entre manos y los más importante que las academias son las maidens." Dedujo Nero como sin la maiden acceder a la lo que abría era inútil por lo tanto estaba segura pero lo único que valía mas que la academia era esa maiden.

"Exacto." Dijo el cuidador como esa era la pista a la que se aferraban el único motivo por el que Haven no había activado sus defensas era porque no tenían necesidad de algo como eso estando desaparecida la maiden pero si Qrow no estaba en la academia era que tenía un asunto más importante pero seguía en la ciudad y lo único mas importante que la academia son las maidens si no habían vuelto los estudiantes es que no tenían nada que proteger y por lo tanto podían marcarse el lujo de dejarla desprotegida la academia era que no tenían la llave.

"No se ha movido de Mistral como ya sabrás puede convertirse en pájaro pero él no ha salido no ha hecho nada ha permanecido aquí lo cual significa que está recolectando información para conocer la situación y se está preparando lo cual quiere decir que tiene una idea de donde puede estar tarde o temprano la traerá."

"Si el plan depende de la competencia de ese pajarraco y del circulo interno del albinos gilipollas nunca terminaremos esta misión." Advirtió Nero como esto les podía llevar décadas de espera.

"Pero de cualquier manera tarde o temprano saldrá a por la Spring Maiden o dara información sobre la Spring Maiden y cuando la tenga atacaremos, uno de vosotros absorberá sus poderes la mataremos y obligaremos a Lionheart a rebelarnos la ubicación de la cámara "Y aquí es donde empezamos vosotros os dirigiréis a Haven, ella sabe lo que hacer yo me dirigiré a la ciudad y averiguare tanto como pueda de la situación actual." El explico con el trió marchándose.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Los hermanos avanzaron por las calles mientras se dirigían a su objetivo.

"Yo…" La hermana de Nero dijo no sabiendo cómo expresar esto pero finalmente decidió sacarlo "Se que solo estas aquí por tu venganza pero yo, me gusta que estas aquí conmigo luchando juntos en el mismo bando aunque solo sea temporal." Dijo su hermana como se sentía contento siendo en parte esto lo que siempre había querido que estuvieran juntos.

Nero no sabía cómo tomar eso en su defecto ella era su hermana gemela pero sus sentimientos por eso eran confusos a fin de cuentas su única familia eran los X y no sabía cómo calificarla a ella.

" _Creo que deberías decirle algo."_ Dijo Mushu como su hermana estaba tratando de establecer una conversación sincera con él expresando sus sentimientos.

Nero lo interpreto como una molestia por tener que pensar en esto ahora prefiriendo centrarse en la misión para poder cumplir su venganza y terminar con todo.

Su hermana al ver que no transmitía respuesta simplemente siguió caminando estar con él le bastaba pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hacen los hermanos para ella esto era lo más parecido a una excursión familiar.

" _Vuestras circunstancias de cría fueron distintas, no puedes esperar que comparta lo mismo que tú."_ Dijo su simbionte a su anfitriona como si bien eran gemelos las circunstancias entre ambos habían sido distintas. _"Oh verdaderamente todavía piensas en lo que te dijo."_

* * *

 **Flashback**

Yo podría haber sido el que cogieran y ser tú la buscadora de venganza pero también demuestra que podríamos haber sido hermanos normales, tener una vida normal haciéndonos los deberes juntos, durmiendo en la misma cama por que el otro tuvo pesadillas, pelearnos por el ultimo trozo de pizza o porque película ver con nuestros padres teniendo un matrimonio feliz viviendo con ellos ser hijos queridos y amados con los que quieran pasar tiempo pero eso no paso eso pero aún podemos serlo coger ese nexo común y empezar de cero ¿Qué me dices hermana?"

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Ese día quedo confundida fue la primera vez que la llamo hermana y dudas asaltaron su mente en ese momento lo que podía haber cambiado era que ella fuera la que hubiera sido criada con los X en vez de estar sola y el hubiera estado solo. Finalmente decidió continuar la lucha era lo que era un arma forjada enfrentando a otra su amor por la batalla le hizo continuar la lucha era lo que era pero esa palabra la confundía y no le gustaba podría que podría haber sido que hubiera sido, si solo hubieran sido eso que esa niña que conoció que hubiera sido si ella fuera una chica normal con un padre una madre y Nero en su vida, como de débil hubiera sido, pero ser débil compensa esos hermanos que mato eran débiles pero se apreciaban el uno al otro como para intentar morir juntos pero eran débiles si no podían sobrevivir uno era imposible que pudieran salvar al otro.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Dijo su hermana mientras caminaban ya llegando a la zona superior vislumbrado la torre de CCT.

"¿El qué?" Le pregunto Nero como cada paso les acercaba más y mas.

"¿Como es nuestro padre genético?" Pregunto a Nero, ella nunca lo conoció más allá de su nombre o de que era un miembro de círculo del Albino Gilipollas.

"Pelo corto negros dos ojos rojos una capa andrajosa y una espada que se olvida continuamente de que es una guadaña." Nero dio una descripción vaga de su apariencia resaltando como todo dicen que es un maestro de la guadaña pero se olvida de usar cada 2x3 en batalla.

"No quiero decir como es él." Ella no le estaba preguntando por su apariencia le estaba preguntando por cómo era él.

"Un pajarraco lameculos tan hipócrita como el gilipollas de su jefe cuyo diseño esta plagiado del diseño del Dante y no del bueno de los Devil May Cry sino del cutre de DmC cuya semblanza es un plagio del poder de Black Cat." No enserio Black Cat tiene ese poder lo que quiere decir que Qrow no es una Domino a la inversa es un plagio de Black Cat. "Mierda ahora no puedo evitar imaginármelo así vestido, adiós a uno de mi mistos eróticos de Marvel."

" _¿Y eso es malo? la imagen se está formando en tu cerebro…creo que voy a vomitar."_ Dijo Mushu como en su cabeza ahora tenía una imagen del atuendo extra ceñido de Black Cat.

Su hermana lo siguió mirando mientras le seguía hablando. "Y básicamente es un plagio de Logan te lo pintan como un badass pero no lo es, todo el mundo le pega una paliza lo cual indica que es un perdedor pero a diferencia de Mierda Luna en vez de salvarse por el nepotismo del guion se salva por su "factor de curación" y por factor de curación digo fans." Y eso resume el papel del pajarraco lameculos no es un badass es una copia cutre intento de Logan al que todo el mundo pega una paliza pero no le matan por los fans dejándose influir por ellos supongo que por eso Cinder está muerta y ahora el foco villano se centra en la puta morena con pelo de menta.

"No se quienes son de los que estas sacando la comparativa." Dijo su hermana no sabiendo lo que estaba hablando pero por lo que pudo deducir no eran cosas buenas. "Pero no hay mas."

"Que mas quieres saber es un hipócrita lameculos que obedece ciegamente a Albino Gilipollas." Dijo Nero lo que causo que su hermana se comparara con él del mismo modo que ella para los que la crearon su padre genético debía ser lo mismo para Ozpin.

"Que siempre estuvo ahí para todo el mundo menos para mí." Dijo Nero como lo había escuchado hasta la saciedad de ese incordio enano de ojos plateados y la barbie como Qrow las salvo siempre que estaban en peligro, ¿Dónde estaba cuando a él lo convirtieron en una cobaya humana? Siempre mirando a esa canija y a la barbie cuidando de ellas y cuando no estaba en una misión en el puto culo de Mierdant sin hacerle caso y por supuesto siempre les dio más cariño a ella del que nunca le dio a él ni siquiera un poco y sin olvidar la declaración del festival donde le dijo a la cara que él no era importante.

"¿No tienes ningún recuerdo bueno de él?" Le pregunto su hermana si en verdad no había nada bueno ni un recuerdo entrañable o algo.

Nero saco su cuchillo y señalo la cinta roja. "Esto fue lo único que obtuve de él ¿sabes cómo?" Dijo parando para ver si lo sabía. "Una pelea que se nos fue de las manos." Nero entonces lo miro pensándolo bien no es importante para que tenerlo Nero la arranco del cuchillo y tiro la cinta pero su hermana la cogió del suelo. "Quédatela."

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Lo harás." Dijo Qrow y para asegurarse. "Te largaras por que no te gusta estar aquí, estas con ese cliche de venganza autodestructiva tuya, además tengo cosas mejores que hacer, cosas que son más importante que tú." Dijo Qrow como el tratar con Salem y los problemas del círculo interno de los plagios del Mago de Oz era más importante que cualquier persona y no iba a perder el tiempo con él.

 **Fin de Falshback**

* * *

"Gracias." Dijo su hermana simplemente sonriendo. "Por el primer regalo que me has dado." Dijo ella sabiendo que si lo había conservando durante tanto tiempo debía de significar algo para él y le debía de tener cariño.

"Solo es un trozo de tela." Dijo Nero como no le importaba pero a él dentro de poco le importaría cuando tuviera esa estúpida reliquia le importaría lo bastante como para recordarlo como el mayor error de su vida.

"Si pero el que me la des tú hace que sea valioso para mi incluso si somos como somos a mi me importas lo bastante como para no dejarte morir como un cobarde por eso te matare con mis propias manos y te devorare." Dijo su hermana mientras se ataba la tela en su muñeca y continuaban su camino con una sonrisa.

"Bueno saberlo." Dijo Nero sabiendo lo que le esperaba si no era capaz de derrotar a su hermana.

Por fin llegaron a la CCT por la parte trasera sin esfuerzo se deslizaron silenciosamente por los tejados hasta que vislumbraron el despacho del director.

Nero y su hermana convocaron dos pares de mini espadas cada uno él una katana y su hermana una claymore que bien podían caber en niños de tres años mientras los lanzaron y clavaron las otras dos en donde se encontraban Nero los atrapo utilizando la semblanza del McGonagall.

"No hace falta que lo hagas con el mío." Dijo su herman cuando hizo el mismo movimiento teniendo control sobre su cuchillo.

"¿Cuándo?" Pregunto Nero.

"Oh mate a Glynda Goodwitch una misión de para medir mis habilidades." Dijo ella como habia sido enviada a Vale a matarla y destruir al miembro más cercano de los aliados de Ozpin en Vale dejándolo sin una cabeza de serpiente con la que trabajar en la rescostrucción.

"Joder siempre que parece que voy un paso por delante ella me hace retroceder dos." Penso Nero para sí mismo como cuando tenía una ventaja ella salía con algo para neutralizarla.

" _¿Quizás deberías resignarte a ser su comida?"_ Dijo Mushu como si Nero dudaba de si mismo entonces sí que no iba a tener oportunidad de ganar.

" _No tengo planes de dejarme matar hasta que haya matado al que está al mando de eso."_ Dijo Nero como no estaba en su agenda morir mientras alguien pudiera crear a otro como él o su hermana.

Su hermana con un movimiento suave dejaron las arma en el tejado del edificio y se transportaron mientras se deslizaban generando biomasa bajo sus pies para no hacer ruido con su pisadas hasta conseguir llegar a la oficina de Lionheart.

Nero con un movimiento de su muñeca abrió la ventana desde dentro utilizando la telequinesis mientras su hermana mostraba su brazo haciendo brotar biomasa y cambiando la forma a una cantidad de biomasa pequeña.

Al ver la oficina una gran biblioteca llena de papeles desordenados soltó para de esa biomasa que se deslizo hacia adentro justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió desvelando a director de la Haven que al ver la ventana se asusto no recordando haberla abierto se acerco rápidamente estando atento a cualquier seña de intrusión pero no parecía haber nada raro ni fuera de lugar se asomo para no encontrar a nadie.

El hombre negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba la ventana tras suspirar sin percatarse del pedazo de biomasa que había adoptado formas de letras sobre un papel tirado por ahí imitando la caligráfica perfectamente.

Mientras los gemelos estaban en la torre.

"Entonces el mismo truco que usaste para atraerme la noche de nuestras pelea." Dijo Nero como recordó como ese fragmento de biomasa le habia dado la ubicación donde se encontrarían por primera vez.

"Si, dejamos biomasa en su oficina volvemos temprano por la mañana la absolvemos obteniendo toda la información que ha recopilado y así sabremos qué es lo que traman y su estrategia." Dijo como eso le permitiría formar un contra plan o saber cuándo estaría la Spring Maiden.

"Y así tendremos la ventaja estando directamente en el puesto del mando enemigo." Dijo Nero como ya habían demostrado ser más competentes que todas la Ozluminati junta.

"Exacto." Dijo su hermana mientras se daban la vuelta y se marcharon como si nunca hibieran estado.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Los hermanos caminaban por las calles de Mistral mezclándose entre la multitud que pasaban oyendo diferentes conversaciones que iban desde amigos que se habían encontrado a regateos de comerciantes.

Mientras un grupo de niños corrían jugando pasando por ellos la hermana de Nero miro como uno de esos niños dejo de correr para ir a donde se encontraba una persona con la que compartía rasgos probablemente su padre.

"¿Vamos a comer algo?" Dijo Nero a su hermana.

"Pero ya terminamos el encargo tendríamos que volver y esperar instrucciones." Dijo su hermana como era lo habitual en su rutina.

"Vivir para ti misma por una vez no te matara." Dijo Nero mientras buscaba un restaurante cercano.

"¿Por mi misma?" Dijo ella dudosa ella era capaz de pensar por sí misma pero.

" _Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad para pasar algún de tiempo con él quizás esta sea la última vez que podrás comer algo con él."_ Dijo su simbionte animándola a hacerlo.

Entraron en el local siendo recibidos por el camarero.

"¿Tiene salsa szechuan?" Pregunto Nero dado que Mistral es el equivalente al Asia en Mierdant.

Los hermanos entraron no era esa clase de restaurante le llevaron en una habitación donde había una mesa baja y cojines los gemelos debido al no zapatos absorbieron las biomasa de su pies y simplemente esperaron ella no se complico decidió confiar en el criterio de Nero y pedir lo mismo.

Ambos estaban ahí en un silencio no sabiendo de hablar de nuevo mientras su hermana miraba su mano donde ahora estaba la cinta roja que le dio su hermano que perteneció a su padre genético.

" _Podrías intentar que te ayude."_ Le sugirió Mushu una posibilidad alternativa al enfrentamiento entre ambos que se desarrollaría una vez terminada la misión.

" _¿Ahora eres consejero de familia?"_ Le pregunto Nero a Mushu

" _Cuando le dijiste aquellas cosas lo dijiste para ganar tiempo pero una parte de ti lo dijo en serio."_ Dijo Mushu como Nero en cierto sentido podía identificarse con ella ambos solo abandonados por sus padres, criados para ser armas para volverse monstruos.

" _Pero ella eligió ser un arma."_ Dijo Nero como una excusa barata.

" _Pero a diferencia de ti ella no tenía a nadie."_ Dijo Mushu como la principal diferencia de cría de los dos fue que ella estuvo sola mientras él se crio con los demás X.

"Ese tipo el que está al mando…" Dijo Nero captando la atención de su hermana ¿Qué es para ti?"

"Es mi cuidador y entrenador." Dijo su hermana resumiendo su relación en eso nunca buscando nada mas aunque también es cierto que le daba consejos de vez en cuando sobre sus sentimientos o cosas con las que no sabía cómo lidiar.

"¿Es fuerte?" Pregunto Nero para tener una idea de su nivel claro que su hermana no parecía ser de las que mentido o más bien no tenía necesidad de ello.

"Si incluso con el simbionte era un oponente difícil, pero ahora ya no es rival para mi estos 8 meses me he vuelto mucho más poderosa desde nuestro último encuentro." Dijo ella como desde que adquirió los poderes maiden no había sido rival para ella de hecho esos meses estuvo buscando hunstmans entrenados para medir sus habilidades y desarrollarlas mas rápido ya que no hay mejor maestro que la experiencia en batalla

"Yo tampoco he estado de brazos cruzados." Dijo Nero como habia practicado también las semblanzas y su simbionte.

"Lo sabemos con la comunicación CCT dañada se hizo muy difícil seguirte la pista." Dijo su hermana como la caída de la comunicación hacia que fuera difícil informar o evacuar las bases a tiempo antes de la llegada de su hermano.

"Pero estoy más interesada en ver cuánto has mejorado." Dijo su hermana relamiéndose sus labios con anticipación ante la perspectiva de un reto.

" _No es el momento."_ Advirtió su simbionte claro que la posibilidad de que su hermano ya no fuera rival para ella era un hecho que habían barajado pero para la sorpresa del simbionte ella tenía fe en que su hermano mejorara lo bastante para poder disfrutar de otra batalla y sino ella misma se contendría.

" _¿La forma en que se lamio sus labios me tiene confundido?"_ Dijo Mushu no entendiendo a que venía ese gesto o quería comérselo o babeaba por él o era la excitación de la pelea.

" _La conclusión a la que llego yo en que le pone el fratricidio caníbal endogámico masoquista."_ Dijo Nero incapaz de meterse en la psique de su hermana.

" _Pero eso tiene menos sentido todavía ¿le pone dar o le pone que le den?"_ Pregunto Mushu como eres pasivo o dominante o te pone más dar o te pone más recibir.

" _Como he terminado hablando de fetiches sexuales."_ Dijo Nero descubriendo lo que pasa cuando piensas demasiado. "Por cierto ¿sigues usando solo el simbionte como ropa?"

"Si ¿y tú?" Le pregunto desviando el tema pero era importante dado que el simbionte era más efectivo sin ropa al no tener que lidiar con las limitaciones de las mismas.

"Tire la chaqueta la camisa y ahora solo uso un pantalón largo negro." Dijo Nero.

La comida llego con Nero empezando a comer mojando la carne que había pedido en la salsa. Su hermana imito y cogió la carne mojándola antes de llevándosela a la boca donde empezó a degustarla. "Mmmp." Dijo ella cuando termino de tragar esta deliciosa aunque la carne. "Esta buena pero la carne."

"Si tendría que estar más hecha." Reconoció Nero no satisfecho con la carne.

"No tendría que estar más cruda." Contradijo su hermana como con la cocina y el aceite se había endurecido y frito perdiendo parte del jugo nutritivo de su carne.

"¿Has comido gente o lo de comer solo te lo reservas para mí?" Le pregunto Nero mientras volvía a mojar otro pedazo.

"Alguno que otro he comido animales, personas." Dijo ella como había usado eso cuando su sed de sangre no estaba bastante satisfecha con la sangre o la batalla y necesitaba más sangre además la sangre era calidad sobre todo si era de un cadáver recién muerto.

"No me digas que es porque quieren que sean felices." Dijo Nero como entonces podia espera que su hermana pensara comerse a toda la humanidad.

"No tiene más que ver con nivel de satisfacción y la sangre es cálida y me gusta." Dijo ella naturalmente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Y esta es mi compañera de cuarto." Dijo Nero preguntándose si estaba seguro con ella.

" _Personalmente no eres quien para juzgar tu también has mordido, chupado y lamido a otro seres humanos."_

"Oye yo no como gente." Dijo Nero como no podían acusarle de canibalismo.

" _Lo verdaderamente irónico es que la lujuria es mas penalizada en la religiones que el canibalismo."_ Dijo Mushu como en la mayoría de religiones el canibalismo es un practica aceptable pero no es sexo ante del matrimonio.

" _Así que incluso teniendo una hermana que confiesa que come gente sigo siendo el más amoral de los dos."_ Dijo Nero pensando en ello.

"Señora que sirve comida." Dijo su hermana provocando que una de las camareras ¿puede traerme otra carne?"

"3…2…1." Dijo Nero como ahora diría humana y saldría corriendo.

"¿Pollo?, ¿conejo?" Dijo la camarera como iban a tener que pagar igual.

"No está, está bien pero la quiero menos hecha de hecho ¿puede traérmela sin que pase por el fuego?" Dijo ella completamente natural dejando a la camarera confusa pero como el cliente siempre tiene razón obedeció mientras iba a por ella.

"Por un momento pensé que ibas a pedirle carne humana." Confeso Nero un poco decepcionado.

"Hermano tonto mi cuidador me enseño lo bastante de la gente como para saber que mi ¿como lo llamo?" Dijo ella incapaz de recordar cómo fue lo que le dijo.

"Tendencia al canibalismo." Dijo Nero sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"Si exacto." Dijo ella mientras llegaba la carne la chica se la dejo mientras la hermana de Nero brotaba sus dientes de biomasa en su cara y comenzó a devorar la carne cruda.

"¿Y pensar que si me mata voy a terminar como ese trozo de carne?" Dijo Nero viendo el espectáculo de su cena mientras terminaba de comer.

Cuando finalmente llego la hora de pagar la cuenta la camarera llego solo para ver parte de la salsa en el suelo debido a la forma de comer de la hermana de Nero los platos vacios pero no vio a los clientes por ninguna parte.

Mientras en la calle los gemelos corrían hasta meterse por un callejón mientras volvían.

"Eso no ha estado bien." Dijo su hermana como se habían ido sin pagar por la comida.

"O si porque de todas las cosas que hemos hecho nuestra vida un sinpa es lo peor con diferencia." Dijo Nero como probablemente ninguno de ellos era un angelito.

"Sarcasmo." Dijo su hermana ayudada por su simbionte a llegar a esa conclusión.

"Felicidades ya eres más lista que el 95% de los imbéciles de esta serie." Dijo mientras los hermanos caminaban de regreso con el sol poniéndose.

"Hermano." Dijo ella captando su atención "Me ha gustado el día que hemos pasado juntos." Dijo su hermana como habían completado la misión y había descubierto un nuevo sabor.

Nero medito por un segundo "Bueno no ha sido tan malo como esperaba quizás sea porque podemos esperar lo peor el uno del otro." Dijo porque ambos sabían cómo terminaría esta tregua cuando todo terminara y quizás por eso era esa comodidad ambos podían ser sinceros el uno con el otro sin intentar cambiarse simplemente aceptándose como eran. "Supongo que esto es lo que llaman la calma antes de la tormenta."

* * *

 **En algún lugar de este plagio de Ba Sing Se**

"¿Sí? ... Está bien ... sí, estaremos allí." El pajarraco lameculos estaba sentado en un sofá con su scroll en la mano habiendo recibido una llamada que tras terminar colgó.

"¿Quién era?" Pregunto Ruby mirando a su tio.

Este suspira mientras saca su frasco porque esta mierda tiene que recordarte que el alcohólico ya sabes porque está deprimido por que es cínico la vida es dura y mierda y mierda y mierda. "Fue Leo, dice que tuvo un gran avance con el consejo. Piensa que podría juntar un pequeño grupo de ataque para los bandidos. Él quiere que nos veamos en la escuela mañana por la noche para planificar a través de eso."

La canija como siempre viviendo en su mundo de luz y color sonrió emocionada pese al hecho de básicamente el plan consistía en ir a secuestrar a una chica de su hogar y su amigos para obligarla a meterse en un guerra de la que no quería formar parte gran plan ¿verdad?

Mejor todavía no van a detener a los bandidos por que maten, roben posiblemente violen a personas inocentes no a esas personas que les den pero como tienen a la Sping Maiden vamos a montar un equipo para atacarlos lo podíamos haber hecho pero las victimas de sus saqueos nos importaban una mierda pero como tiene a la Spring Maiden ahora tenemos que hacerlo y ni siquiera van a detenerlos no solo van a llevarse a la chica después los dejamos que sigan a sus anchas viva a la hipocresía.

"¿En serio? ¡Oh eso es genial! Iré por los otros." Dijo emocionada hiendo como un perrito que menea la cola siguiendo los pasos de su tío para volverse una lameculos hipócrita buen chihua

Qrow toma un trago se podria hasta hacer un juego por cada escena de Qrow bebiendo tomate un chupito.

"Mmm, eso suena drásticamente diferente de tu conversación original, ¿no es así?" Dijo Aang si efectivamente hicieron el copia y pega resulta que ahora El Mago Gilipollas de Mierdant es el Avatar y ahora está en el cuerpo de un niño de 14 años no puede tener 12 por que ya era sospechoso y porque Ruby ahora tiene 16 y la pareja intercambie feromonas y quede compensada la diferencia de edad por que esta nave te la están metiendo con calzador más que el Batman/Wonder Woman en Justice League.

"Lo hace." Si gracias Qrow por darle la razón (sarcasmo) no es como si nunca estuvieras en desacuerdo con Ozpin y desobedezcas sus órdenes.

"Interesante…" Dijo meditativo el cómo debía pensar una estrategia estúpida para conducirlos a todos a una trampa y darle la ventaja a los malos.

"Las cosas no se ven bien, Oz." Dijo Qrow en serio ¿Qué puñetas pasa con este volumen? Pasa algo y en seguida tiene una escena de un personaje explicándote lo que acabas de ver.

"Lo sé..." Dijo el niño con voz profunda siendo su cuerpo poseído sabe que algo anda mal con el Gato Cobarde así que hará exactamente lo que haría un líder cuando sospecha que algo anda mal y alguien en el que no confías te invita a una reunión secreta en medio de la noche, ir con todos tus subordinados de frente sin una estrategia ante una posible trampa dejándolos aislados y sin ayuda ¿Alguien sabe si la demencia senil se queda contigo cuando te reencarnas?

* * *

 **Despacho de Gato cobarde de Mierdant.**

En la oficina de Leonardo Lionheart, el director de Haven se sienta en su escritorio frente a una pantalla holográfica azul con el texto de llamada finalizada antes de desactivarlo. La Puta Gallina se encuentra a unos metros de él, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo el cebo estaba lanzado para atraer a su hermano a Haven para la emboscada.

"Todavía tengo preguntas para ti." Dijo ella pero yo tengo otra por que en vez de contar mierda o trapos sucios para desconfiar de Ozpin simplemente te dedicaste a desvelar cosas que ya sabíamos gracias por hacernos perder el tiempo.

"No eres la única." Dijo como el también tenía preguntas pero no las haría.

La Puta Gallina camino hasta estar enfrente del escritorio "Sabes, nunca pensé que tuvieras las agallas para traicionar a Oz. Lo que me hace preguntarme, ¿qué tiene ella sobre ti?" Pregunto ella.

"La estoy ayudando por la misma razón que tú, me temo. Nosotros... no podemos detenerla... nadie puede..." Dijo el cobarde como en vez de morir luchando como un estúpido prefirió vivir de rodillas siendo la putita de la combinación entre Darth Sidious y La Bruja de Oeste.

"Es por eso que traté de irme cuando lo hice. No tengo miedo, soy inteligente." Tan inteligente que tu brillante razonamiento consiste en que la forma de mantenerte alejada de un ser que está buscando el equivalente a la Piedras del Infinito del MCU Marvel es coger exactamente lo que está buscando lo que probablemente haga que vaya a por ti.

"Puedes llamarlo como quieras, realmente no importa. Estamos aquí... ayudándola." Dijo suspirando con su rostro en su manos sintiendo vergüenza "He cruzado la línea...He hecho cosas que Ozpin nunca perdonará, y él no debería, no sé a dónde voy desde aquí." Dijo recercando lo cobarde que eran ambos preocupándose por lo que había hecho pero quizás la posibilidad de suicidarse pegándose un tiro era una forma demasiado rápida de morir para él.

Raven en un efecto dramático golpeo su escritorio con sus manos "¡Hombre arriba! Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para sobrevivir, no hay vergüenza en eso." Dijo la que salió corriendo de la lucha en su hipocresía.

"¿A quién estás tratando de convencer?" Dijo el director anciano a la mujer que no dijo nada mientra ella salía de la habitación y el Gato Cobarde se recostó hacia atrás suspirando mientras las letras de un papel registraban lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

 **De Noche**

Nero estaba tumbado mirando las estrellas del cielo de Mistral cuando su hermana se le acerco.

"¿Qué estas mirando?" Le pregunto mientras subía y se ponía a su lado sentada con sus piernas de lado y miraba a donde estaba mirando.

"La estrellas." Dijo Nero simplemente.

"¿Qué les pasa?" Dijo ella no notando nada raro.

"Nada." Dijo Nero como simple las estaba mirando en el horizonte.

"¿Y por que las miras?" Le pregunto no entendiéndolo.

"Me gustan." Dijo como siempre le había gustado mirar el cielo estrellado era uno de sus pocos hobbys que no eran dañinos o dependía de aparatos electrónicos o de otra persona.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto ella no comprendiendo que les veía de especial.

"Cuando estaba en ese laboratorio todo era enseñado pero nunca nos sacaban afuera un día yo con X-1 Y X-6 nos escapamos y lo primero que vimos fue un cielo oscurecido con todos esos punto blanco eran más hermoso que cualquier otra imagen que había visto se me grabo en las retinas quería tocarlas." Dijo él teniendo ese recuerdo de la primera cosa que vio de este mundo.

"No puedes tocar una estrella te quemarías vivo." Dijo su hermana como en parte por los conocimientos adquiridos sabia ese detalle.

" _Lo dice como una ilusión infantil."_ Dijo el simbionte de su hermana como no era algo lógico simplemente un deseo de un niño que no seguía la lógica simplemente una ilusión.

"¿Tú nunca has tenido una ilusión o un deseo aparte de comerme?" Le pregunto a su hermana como si ella había tenido algo parecido a parte de su deseo de canibalismo por él.

"Eras tú." Ella confeso cual era su deseo de niña causando que Nero la mirara. "Quería conocerte después de que una niña me hablo de eso que llaman familia ¿me pregunte como seria tener una?"Dijo ella como tenía esa duda en ella preguntándose siempre como seria su encuentro el día que se conocieran.

"Te criaron sola." Dijo Nero como recordó que ella había sido separada de él al nacer.

"Si pero yo quería conocerte cuando lo hacía bien me daban fotos tuyas en parte me prometieron que si cumplía mis misiones me permitirían conocerte eso era todo lo que quería." Dijo ella recordando que ese fue su único objetivo a medida que fue creciendo llego a desarrollar la idea de que la única manera de ser felices era siendo uno.

"Vale eso suena creepy." Dijo Nero como lo de las fotos era bastante raro _"Dios espero que no hubiera ninguno de mi duchándome."_

" _Tienes vídeos donde has hecho cosas peores."_ Dijo Mushu como el si tenía cientos de fotos y vídeos en su scroll.

" _Por fuera cuando lo vives es muy bueno."_ Pensó Nero recordando algunas noches de sexo.

"Te veía con los otros X y me preguntaba como seria cuando tu y yo nos conociéramos." Ella volvió a hablar captando su atención "Y no fue decepcionante fue una buena pelea." Dijo como disfruto de esa lucha sabiendo que era una cara o cruz haber quien morir primero.

"¿Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué quieres suicidarte?" Dijo su hermana no entendiendo ese concepto.

"Te lo dije míranos yo soy un monstruo que mato a las únicas personas que alguna vez considere mi familia." Dijo Nero recordando que fue el responsable matar a los X "Y tú eres una caníbal que quiere matarme y comerme bajo la idea de que eso te hará feliz." Dijo Nero como eran una panda de bichos raros.

"Prefieres morir a asimilar lo que has hecho." Concluyo su hermana como esa era la conclusión de Nero que por dentro debía de estar verdaderamente roto.

"No me iré a ningún lado hasta que haya matado al capullo de tu jefe." Dijo Nero como no pensaba morir hasta cumplir su venganza.

"Y yo no te dejare hacerlo." Le advirtió su hermana como ella le daría una muerte de guerrero al menos eso se lo debía.

Nero solo suspiro mientras se recolocaba incomodo por la posición del cuello su hermana lo miro y hizo el gesto golpeando sus muslos para indicarle que podía apoyarse en ellas mientras miraba las estrellas.

Nero apoyo su cabeza en sus piernas y miro al cielo "¿Sabes un juego?" Le dijo su hermano mientras ella seguía mirando el cielo coge las estrellas y dale forma. "Yo estoy viendo un barco."

Su hermana le estaba costando siendo incapaz de darle forma "Coge tu mano y ve trazando línea." Le sugirió Nero con su hermana haciéndole caso.

"Veo una araña." Dijo ella lo primero que trazo contenta con el resultado. Siguieron durante un rato y finalmente la hermana deslumbro algo eran cuatro monigotes dos altos y dos pequeños con su manos saludando comos si fueran una familia posando para una foto cuando bajo la vista vio a Nero con los ojos cerrados.

Su hermana sonrió y acaricio su cabello pasando su pulgar por su frente tocando sus flequillos "¿Nero?" Ella dijo su nombre con él soltando una perezosa respuesta. "Recuerdo lo que me dijiste cuando peleamos y…" Dijo ella con Nero nos sabiendo de lo que estaba hablando "Si me hecho la pregunta ¿Cómo podía haber sido si hubiéramos sido criados por nuestro padres genéticos como civiles normales? Supongo que sería algo parecido a esto." Dijo ella no esperaba que la calma antes de la batalla fuera tan gratificante. "¿Tú te lo has preguntado alguna vez?"

"Más de las que me gustaría." Admitió Nero como siempre pensó en como podía haber resultado todo si hubieran sido normales. "Pero esa no es nuestra vida es esta."

"No intentaremos matar el uno al otro." Dijo su hermana sabiendo lo que podían esperar el uno del otro cuando las dos partes cumplieran sus acuerdos.

"Pero mientras tanto." Dijo Nero dejándole terminar la frase.

"Simplemente disfrutemos de esto." Dijo su hermana acariciando su pelo mirando al cielo estrellado atesorando el día que paso con su hermano.


	44. Chapter 44

**Mientras Nero y su hermana fueron a la misión de Haven.**

En un restaurante de Mistral en el plagio de Ba Sing Se.

El camarero llevando un delantal negro una camisa blanca y su pelo estaba con una calva pero con pelo en los laterales con perilla grisácea teniendo varias cicatrices en el brazo y una en el pecho estaba tallando madera con su cuchillo cuando la puerta se abrió. "¿Regular o especial?" Pregunto sin mirar a la figura.

"La única diferencia es que escupes en el especial." Dijo el cuidador de su hermana mientras cruzaba la puerta situándose enfrente del camarero.

"No podías haberte quedado muerto ¿verdad?" Le pregunto no pudiéndose creer que hubiera vuelto "Claro que mala hierba nunca muere."

"¿Tratas así a todos tus clientes?" Le pregunto sintiéndose increíblemente ofendido.

"No solo a los que no quiero en mi establecimiento." Dijo el camarero como para no espantarlos estaba obligado a aguantarles ciertas cosas pero todo tiene un límite y no era precisamente paciente.

"Pensaba que el cartel que había ahí fuera decía no faunos." Dijo señalando el cartel que tenia afuera la única muestra de racismo que hemos visto en todo el espectáculo como la trama del White Fang es tan mierda ni siquiera tienen un motivo por el que rebelarse dado que a parte de un matón que parece el novio de barbie molestando a un saco de semen mascota de playboy y un cartel de no faunos.

"Si y bueno también puse una foto tuya pero eras tan feo que nadie quería mirar y se olvidaban de que esto era un restaurante." Dijo el hombre dejando su cuchillo mirando al cuidador que retiro su capucha rebelando un pelo raspado y unos ojos color negro.

"Si bueno esto esta tan lleno que me preocupaba que no me cogieran por no tener mesa." Dijo con sarcasmo viendo el local poco iluminado vacio.

"Voy a darte el especial son tu pelotas y de postre tu lengua." Dijo el camarero clavando su cuchillo en el mostrador.

"Morirás en el intento." Dijo el hombre encapuchado aguantándole la mirada.

Antes de que los dos comenzaran a reírse "¿Cómo has estado idiota?"

"Trabajando." Dijo sentándose en la barra mirando a su viejo amigo.

* * *

 **Flashback**

En ese mismo local en el mismo sitio. "Los 12.000 que te debo." Dijo Shiro pagando al camarero.

"Ya normalmente sueles esperar a que llegue a 16.000." Dijo el camarero mientras recogía el dinero mirando a Shiro que tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro. "¿Tan grave es?"

"Terminal." Dijo el simplemente como hace tiempo contrajo una enfermedad cancerígena que lo iba a matar.

"Que putada." Dijo mirándolo hecho polvo.

"Si tengo suerte me matara un grimm en una misión." Dijo el prefiriendo eso a morir en una cama de hospital hecho un cascaron de su antiguo yo sabiendo que estar perdido hagas lo que hagas.

"Podrías ir a Atlas ahí la medicina está más avanzada." Sugirio el camarero mientras sacaba una botella de sake y se la servia.

"El tratamiento sería demasiado por no hablar de los precio de vivir ahí, claro que podría pedírselo a Ironwood me obligara a unirme a sus especialistas tendré que lamerle el culo pero no es seguro de que me encuentren una cura." Dijo el hombre mientras tomaba un sorbo.

"Hablando de trabajo, esa mujer del fondo ha preguntado por ti." Dijo señalando a la mujer del fondo iba vestida con ropas tradicionales de Mistral.

El miro dudoso pero antes de acercarse saco mas lienes para pagar la copa como el camarero poniendo la mano "Invita la casa."

"Tsch, sabes que estás jodido cuando tienes que aceptar la caridad del mayor capullo de Mierdant." Dijo dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la mujer, tenía el cabello marrón sujetado por un moño y una túnica marrón a juego con pantalones color crema y sandalia negras.

"¿Shiro Wan?" Le pregunto la mujer con el hombre sentándose.

"Si." Dijo sentándose mirando a la mujer.

"Tengo una oferta para usted." Dijo ella mientras lo miraba.

"¿Qué tendría que hacer?"

"Mis empleadores tienen una proposición para usted de hecho estamos muy interesado en usted." Dijo ella mostrándole su scroll lo aterrador de esto es que eran sus informes médicos que mostraban su enfermedad y lo avanzado que estaba.

"¿Cómo has conseguido esto?" Le pregunto extrañado.

"Mis empleadores son personas con recursos, los bastantes recursos como para obtener información sobre usted, Shiro Wan Hunstman graduado en Haven pero nacido fuera de Mistral su aldea natal fue destruida después de un saqueo de bandidos y un ataque grimm subsiguiente." Ella comenzó a explicar su vida pasada, "Y ahora enfermo de cáncer terminal."

"¿Me vais a ofrecer una cura?" Dijo el si tenía que aceptar se conejillo de indias para un posible cura.

"No solo una cura, queremos más de usted queremos sus habilidades mejorarlas volverlo más fuerte ayudarle a conseguir marcar una diferencia." Esto sí que es verdad de le hecho una ascensión de extra le he pasado de apunte a personaje que es más de lo que hizo esa mierda de serie.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto cómo le estaban vendiendo algo demasiado bueno.

"Porque somos los buenos." Dijo ella simplemente.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

"Llevas años sin venir." Dijo el camarero sirviéndole una copa.

"Mi nuevo trabajo me tiene ocupado." Dijo como cuidando de la hermana de Nero y las continuas misiones no le permitían mucho tiempo libre.

"Bueno vas a batir el record del tablón de anuncios" Dijo el hombre sarcásticamente viendo como el tablón de misiones estaba lleno con varias misiones que llevaban meses realizándose.

"Lo he visto, es extraño no es que no haya Huntsman es que todos están ocupados lejos de Mistral." Lo cual no tiene puto sentido por que por esa regla de tres el equipo liderado por la protagonista plana mierda genérica y los tres regla 63 en el canon tendrían que haberse encontrado con mas Hunstman por el camino.

"Si desde el ataque a Vale de ese animales es como si la cosas se han vuelto bastante tensas." Dijo como creyo que ese era el motivo sumado a la perdida de comunicaciones y que ahora Atlas había pasado a cerrar sus fronteras y embargar dust.

"Que conveniente." Dijo como todo era demasiado conveniente para una mala trama.

"¿Te has curado?" Le pregunto el camarero si su enfermedad ya había sido curada solo mirando cómo se encontraba pero en contraste por como lo recordaba parecía diferente tenía una aire más serio y maduro.

"No exactamente." Dijo levantándose para pagar teniendo otros sitios que visitar no pudiendo revelar nada.

"Eso no es un repuesta." Dijo el hombre aceptando el dinero.

"Acuerdo de confidencialidad." Dijo Shiro mientras se marchaba.

"Shiro." Dijo haciendo que se detuviera "Me alegra que sigas vivo."

"A mí también." Dijo como el también estaba contento de seguir vivo tan contento que por ese mismo motivo juro lealtad a ese hombre que no solo le curó le mostró cosas que no conocía coas que solo eran de conocimiento de unos pocos.

* * *

 **Mañana siguiente**

El sol no había salido estando amaneciendo haciendo que La Hermana de Nero se levantara mientras miraba a Nero dormido en su cama mirándolo y a Mushu a su alrededor.

" _Se ha despertado."_ Aviso Mushu a Nero.

Nero se levanto bostezando. "¿Por qué tan temprano?" Dijo Nero mientras su hermana pasaba a tener su armadura simbiótica.

"Tenemos que obtener la biomasa y nadie puede vernos." Dijo su hermana como sería malo que el director de Haven se enterara de su existencia, su intromisión y que básicamente estaba siendo espiado. "Además cuanto antes lo hagas podremos tener más sueño."

Mientras partía hacia la academia no fue muy difícil llegar y recuperar la parte de su simbionte recuperándolo para aprender todo lo que había pasado.

Llegaron a la ventana mientras la biomasa salía del papel su se arrastraba para llegar a ella Nero usando la semblanza de su antigua profesora que recientemente descubrió que su hermana había matado y si me encanta recordar eso. Abrió el cerrojo sin esfuerzo solo oyéndose el clic mientras su hermana extendía su brazo, la biomasa se había adherido a ella penetrando su piel.

 **Mente de La Hermana de Nero**

La Puta Gallina sorprendió al Gato Cobarde de Mierdant cuando entro por su puerta.

"¿Puta Gallina?" No pienso llamarla por su nombre y de todos modos sabéis exactamente a quien me refiero. Dijo el director de Haven sorprendida de que estuviera ahí lo que le hizo preguntarse qué pasó en el campamento.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Leo." Dijo ella mirando al director. "He aprendido cosas muy interesantes como que ahora trabajas para Salem." Dijo ella viendo sus reacciones.

"¿Encontraron tu campamento?" Dijo el Gato Cobarde intentando mantener su tapadera o aparentando que no tuvo nada que ver en eso de hecho no tuvo nada que ver en eso fue culpa del Pajarraco Lameculos.

"Si." Dijo Puta Gallina "Sus subordinados vinieron y me exigieron que les entregara a la Spring Maiden." Dijo ella "Pero conseguir llegar a un acuerdo."

"¿Un acuerdo?"

"La Spring Maiden abrirá la cámara." Eso hizo que el viejo se relajara un poco como parecía que todo estaba a punto de terminar. "A cambio de la muerte de mi hermano." Dijo ella sorprendiendo a Lionheart que estuviera dispuesta a sacrificar a su propio hermano.

"¿Matar a Qrow?" Dijo el director de Haven sorprendido por esto.

"Si, mañana por la noche durante la luna llena junto con el ataque del White Fang, tú le atraes a él y a la estudiantes y cuando el trabajo este hecho accederemos a la cámara y les daremos la reliquia." Explico ella su plan al director.

"Sin importar que es tu hermano." Le pregunto como si eso para ella no significaba nada.

"El sospecha que tengo a la Spring Maiden…" Dijo ella pero fue interrumpida por el director.

"No lo sospecha lo sabe. Estaba tratando de reunir un grupo de Huntsmans para realizar un incursión en tu campamento y traerla de vuelta." Dijo el director lo que planeaba Qrow.

"Entonces más razón aun las sospechas después de la destrucción de la academia recaería sobre mí." Dijo ella como eso la implicaba directamente con los acontecimientos que iban a pasar y estaba segura de que su hermano le exigiría explicaciones.

Y después el Gato Cobarde llamo les convenció para que fueran a la trampa y siguió como el canon y bla bla.

* * *

 **Posada donde se alojan Nero y su hermana.**

"¡¿Lionheart trabaja para Salem?!" Dijo su cuidador sorprendido por esta aclaración.

"¿El gato de Sabrina?" Dijo Nero sorprendido por este giro de acontecimientos y más importante que un gato estuviera al cargo.

"¿El director de Haven trabaja para un gato?" Dijo La hermana de Nero desconociendo por completo quien era. "Yo pensaba que trabajaba para Ozpin."

"No es un gato y esto es grave." Dijo como no sabía cómo proceder y sin comunicaciones estaban prácticamente aislado y con Salem con una reliquia entre sus dedos.

"¿Cómo de grave?" Pregunto la hermana de Nero.

"En que ahora estamos en una encrucijada dentro de poco empezara la batalla por la reliquia y nuestras opciones son escasas." Dijo Shiro no sabiendo como iba a lidiar con esto.

"¿Por qué eso es un problema?" Pregunto su hermana a su cuidador que se gano una mirada. "Para esto nos aliamos con Nero por si la situación se ponía difícil." Dijo señalando a Nero con su mano "A mí me has hecho pelear con Huntsman esto 8 meses con el único motivo de que cogiera experiencia y me volviera más fuerte." Dijo su hermana cerrando sonriendo antes la expectativa de una batalla.

"No es tan fácil." Dijo su cuidador como ahora debían moverse con cuidado no pudiendo correr riesgos innecesarios.

"Si lo es para ganar solo necesitamos matar a la Spring Maiden." Explico su hermana lo que estaba pensando. "Nuestro Devil Bringers pueden absorber los poderes de la Spring Maiden que es la única que pude abrir la cámara basta con que uno de nosotros absorba sus poderes y matarla con ella muerta solo puede terminar bien para nosotros." Ella concluyo como para convertir esto en una victoria solo necesitaban hacer eso.

"Con ella muerta habremos ganado ni el gato ni nuestro padre genético podrían acceder a la reliquia lo que nos da la posibilidad de retirarnos lo cual es bueno porque conservaremos a Nero que no podrá hacernos nada hasta que no cumpla con su parte del trato y ellos harán lo mismo o se mataran entre sí en cualquier caso ganamos" Dijo como solo con eso ya tenían la ventaja completa de la situación.

"Hija de Puta." Dijo Nero como es cierto debido a su palabra hasta que no consiguieran la reliquia estaba obligado a ayudarlo en todo efectivamente renunciando a su libertad para cumplir su palabra.

" _Es buena."_ Dijo Mushu impresionado por las habilidades que demostraba en un campo que no fuera la batalla.

"La pelea en si es un duelo a tres bandas nosotros, lo que quedan de leales a Ozpin y los subordinados del gato dependiendo de la situación podemos matar a Qrow que es el único que queda del circulo interno leal a Ozpin ahora que Glynda está muerta, Ironwood está aislado en Atlas y Vacuo es Vacuo tenemos la oportunidad de tomar completa ventaja." Dijo su hermana como la situación les era muy favorable.

" _Podríamos terminar con la influencia de Ozpin."_ Reflexiono Shiro como eso limitaría bastante al Mago de Mierdant y le daría completa ventaja.

"Mejor aún podemos mejorar enormemente los resultados de la misión." Siguio su hermana como podían incluso se mejor.

"Matar a Qrow, a la maiden, los subordinados de Salem, destruir nosotros mismo la academia dejando evidencias del White Fang lo que aumentara el odio racial hacia los faunos." Ella continúo como si tenían bastante suerte podían salir ganando del todo y sacarse la lotería.

"Espera ¿sois antifaunos?" Dijo Nero como eso explicaba muchas cosas.

"Son una abominaciones genéticas contranatura que no deberían existir en este mundo." Dijo su cuidador su opinión bastante parcial del tema.

"Ahora lo secuestros de faunos tienen sentido." Dijo Nero como se había encontrado con varios encarcelando.

" _Planean crear algo similar a la Genophage de Mass Effect."_ Concluyo Mushu.

"¿Te molesta?" Dijo su hermana si eso le suponía un problema.

"Para nada." Dijo Nero como le molestaba lo mismo de lo que este show se había dedicado a mostrar racismo extremo contra los faunos absolutamente nada.

"Es un ganar o ganar además tenemos la ventaja." Dijo su hermana como el que ella tuviera el poder de dos maidens le daba ventaja si conseguía absorber los poderes de la Spring Maiden serian tres más suerte aun si la mataba es muy probable que fuera su ultimo pensamiento.

" _Dios se acaba de marcar un Xanatos."_ Dijo Nero al ver como su hermana evaluo correctamente la situación y desarrollo un plan en el que ganaban idenpendientemente del resultado siempre y cuando mataran a la Spring Maiden.

" _En verdad es aterradora."_ Dijo Mushu impresionado por su capacidad para sacar conclusiones como había convertido una situación difícil en una jugada en torno a una única pieza para ganar la lucha.

"Mucho que ganar." Dijo la hermana de Nero como en verdad tenían una buena oportunidad.

"Quien no arriesga no gana yo digo adelante." Dijo Nero completamente de acuerdo.

"Partimos al atardecer." Dijo Shiro mientras esperaban a que llegara la hora estando de acuerdo con ellos.

* * *

 **Al atardecer**

"Llego la hora." Dijo su hermana emocionada. _"Reunión familiar_." Pensó para sí misma emocionada por la idea de encontrar al resto de su familia genética.

Nero que estaba recostado en el sofá se sentó y se levanto "Voy a disfrutar esto más de lo que debería." Admitió Nero ante la perspectiva de su encuentro con su padre.

Shiro bajo y Nero y su hermana lo miraron la capa comenzaba a fusionarse con su piel convirtiéndose en biomasa blanca al igual que el resto de su atuendo.

"Es como el final de una violación múltiple de hentai extrema." Dijo Nero viendo la sustancia viscosa que le recorría el cuerpo completo.

En la zona de su cara la biomasa se convirtió en negra con ojos blanca y una dentadura afila de dientes negros con una lengua larga roja. "Bueno supongo que era el único que faltaba en la fiesta de simbiontes." Dijo Nero como miraba a Shiro recordándole obviamente a Anti-Venom.

El trió salió rumbo hacia Haven.

* * *

 **De noche**

Adam estaba eufórico hoy sería un día grande para el White Fang el día que destruirán la academia de Haven habían colocado las cargas y solo cavia esperar la señal de Hazel y Cinder mientras sus hombre estaban manteniendo el perímetro y por mantener el perímetro quiero decir siendo masacrados silenciosamente por Nero y Shiro.

Entonces Adam noto algo pegándose a su uniforme cuando vio como el detonador era llevado lejos de él cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a La Hermana de Nero cogerlo con su mano.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunto mientras llevaba su mano a la tsuba de su espada la hermana de Nero simplemente abrió sus boca de dientes afilados mostradnos u lengua.

Adam un poco perturbado lo miro pero subestimando la situación la miro furioso "Devuélveme eso."

"Estoy sorprendida que unos animales sean capaces de hacer bombas." Dijo ella a modo de burla contra él.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo esta Academia ha sido tomada por él White Fang y pronto sucumbiera ante nuestra fuerza." Dio el plagio de Vergil.

"Lo sé los estamos masacrando en este momento me parece increíble que alguien piense que siendo tan débiles en verdad supongáis una amenaza para alguien." Dijo la hermana de Nero decepcionada con su nivel.

"Suficiente." Dijo Adam mientras desenfundaba su espada y atacaba solo para ser pillado por sorpresa cuando fue atrapado por el brazo espectral de la hermana de Nero.

"Esto es." Dijo recordando ahora tomando un vistazo de su brazo viendo que era parecido al de Nero.

"Oh por cierto recuerdos de mi hermano." Dijo ante de comenzar a apretar Adam chillo mientras su aura hacia lo posible por mantearse hasta romperse y comenzar a ser aplastado primero sus costillas poco a poco anclándose en sus pulmones llenándolos de sangre cortándole la respiranción mientas debido a la presión la sangre se acumulaba no pudiendo bajar ni a las piernas provocando que Adam se estuviera volviendo morado antes de finalmente reventar como una espinilla quedando sus restos desperdigados mientras La Hermana de Nero disipaba su brazo espectral con su pies cayendo.

Nero Y Shiro aparecieron para ver los restos del póstumo líder del White Fang.

Nero se inclino para recoger su espada ya que ya no la iba a necesitar mirando se pierna y no sé si se puede llamar torso a lo que queda de su parte superior y su hermana fue a recoger su máscara "Adiós plagio de Vergil moriste como viviste."

"¿Sometido?" Le pregunto su hermana.

"No." Dijo Nero como no era así como había vivido "Careciendo de relevancia para la trama." Y no Blake no es relevante y su saga es puro relleno.

"Vamos tenemos que penetrar en el interior de Haven." Dijo Shiro provocando las risas de Nero porque lo había dicho básicamente un tipo cuyo traje se podría considerar hecho de semen.

" _Ya hemos eliminado la protección."_ Dijo Mushu acompañando otro doble sentido.

* * *

 **Interior de Haven.**

En la puerta estaba Dusteroides (Hazel), en medio estaban el pajarraco lameculos, con la Canija Hipócrita, la Zorra Albina, Barbie, Aang con pelo (y el Albino Gilipollas en su cabeza), con Mulan y Thor regla 63 y Mierda Lu…ah no espera a ese lo mate.

Y mirando de frente a ellos estaban Miley Cyrus, Puta Gallina, Quicksilver, Pelo de chicle y Cinder.

Y el gato cobarde arriba de la escalera mirando.

"¿Esto fue solo una trampa?" Si eso lo pregunto Weiss en plena noche a puerta cerrada con rodeada de enemigos y todavía se pregunta si es una trampa.

"Eso parece." Gracias Ren por demostrar que estás vivo y no eres una planta colocada ahí.

"Puta Gallina, dime... ¿cuánto tiempo has estado con ellos?" Pregunto Qrow por saber cuánto hace que su hermana los habia traicionado.

"Aww, no te lo tomes tan personal, pajarito. Tu hermana fue una adición reciente. El león, por otro lado... Entrada al Festival de Vytal fue un cortesia, Leonardo ha estado enviando Salem todo tipo de información durante un muy, muy largo tiempo. ¿No es así, profesor?" Dijo Cinder burlándose de Qrow como de quien verdaderamente tendría que estar enfadado con él.

"Basta..." Dijo el gato cobarde de Mierdant avergonzado por su acciones.

"Fuiste tú ... te sientas en el Consejo Mistral . ¿Tenías información sobre cada Huntsman y Huntress en el Reino y le diste todo?" Dijo Qrow como Lionheart era el responsable de sus muertes vendiéndolos a Salem.

"Yo…" Inútilmente trato de justificarse,

"No pude encontrar ninguno de ellos, ¡Porque dejaste que los matara!" Dijo Qrow enfurecido echándole en cara sus acciones con el gato cobarde solo con una expresión triste en su rostro.

"Aw ahora, no sea tan duro contigo mismo, Lionheart, estoy segura…" Cinder iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpida.

 **-Explosión-**

Hazel aparto los restos de la puerta que se dirigieron hacia él mientras la máscara de Adam se deslizo por el piso con un rastro de sangre en ella Cinder ligeramente aturdida como el resto miro la máscara antes de mirar a la puerta.

Tres figurar se acercaron siendo reveladas con Shiro guñendo para causar terror mientras abria su boca revelando su lengua larga en el centro con la hermana de Nero a su derecha con su Devil Bringer oculto en biomasa para ocultarlo y un tercero a la izquierda si bien las armaduras podían parecer extrañas para la mayoría sumándoles sus dientes afilados para dos personas en esa habitación no, Cinder y Ruby reconocieron la de la izquierda con Ruby cambiando su cara de sorpresa por una de alegría al saber que su primo estaba vivo creyendo que había venido para ayudarlos.


	45. Chapter 45

**Odiar a alguien es sentir irritación por su simple existencia.**

* * *

El trió que llevaba armaduras simbióticas eran observados por las dos fracciones la hermana de Nero ocultaba su Devil Bringer bajo bimoasa para sorprender a la Spring Maiden ya que si conocían las habilidades de Nero es posible que tomaran precauciones.

Hazel miro la máscara ensangrentada del plagio de Vergil en el suelo el mensaje era claro Adam estaba muerto y con él su plan para destruir Haven pensó eso antes de pasar su mirada al trió fijándose en aquel que tenía un brazo azul que estaba sujetando el arma del fauno como botín de guerra o prueba de victoria. Mientras La Puta Gallina tenía su mano en la tsuba de su katana por si debía desenvainarla en cualquier momento, Cinder simplemente se preguntaba que hacia Nero aquí y quiénes eran los otros.

Mientras Ruby estaba contenta de que Nero hubiera llegado como un rayo de esperanza aunque un trió inspirados en una vida de forma alienígena que se caracteriza por sus masacres y violencia con mas dientes que la familia Osmond haría a más de uno ponerse alerta como el resto de su pandilla de imbéciles que ahora estaban tensos al estar atrapados.

"¿Quiénes son?" Pregunto el plagio de Aang porque ese puto show de mierda no puede tener nada original y ahora era el nuevo Mago de Mierdant si el mago resulta que es como es el avatar de la leyenda de Aang viva al plagio e ignoraremos el hecho y lo pedofilico que es que Ozpin esté dentro de él peor aún cuando todo apunta a que tiene atracción por la canija hipócrita. _"No lo sé."_ Dijo el Albino Gilipollas en su cabeza dado que el Devil Bringer tendría que ser una pista lo bastante obvia pero como Nero lleva máscara y el nivel de inteligencia de estos personajes esta en Baby Groot y Morty no era capaz de reconocerlo.

El trió finalmente comenzó a caminar con Nero rompiendo la tensión no se quito la máscara dado que era divertido jugar a adivina quién. "Vaya adoro los reencuentros ¿Qué tal Zorra Albina?" Primero plano para Weiss.

"Barbie veo que ya no eres solo la versión rubia de Tifa con ojos de Kurapika y poderes de Hulk que básicamente es la regla has ido un paso más allá y eso es un brazo metálico a lo Winter Soldier." Dijo Nero como estos cabrones tenían que plagiar y copiar todo de tal manera que actualmente es imposible encontrar una mierda que no hayan utilizado estos putos gallos toca pelotas hijos de puta que te recuerde a esta puta mierda de show. "Si sales viva de esta te doy dinero para que te compres algo original." Primer plano de la hija de Puta Gallina.

"Vaya mira como han crecido las plantas de adorno." Primer plano Ren y Nora siendo ese comentario una tautología de su papel en la serie relleno.

"Pajarraco Lameculos." Primer plano Qrow.

"Canija hipócrita." Primer plano del protagonista genérico sin desarrollo es decir Ruby.

"Y…" Nero miro a Oscar. "No tengo puta idea de quién eres pero como esta serie es se dedica a plagiar diré que eres plagiado de otra franquicia fijo." Dijo Nero como esta serie se dedica a copiar a los demás en vez de intentar ser original y la prueba se estaba dirigiendo al avatar de Mierdant.

"Oh mira pero si esta toda la familia ahí está la Puta Gallina." Primer plano Raven. "Y no la estoy llamando Puta Gallina queriendo decir su nombre la estoy llamando Puta Gallina resaltando que es una cobarde y lo de puta es porque pienso que es una puta de hecho ahora mismo es la putita de un gato." Vernal gruño pareciendo dispuesta de defender a su líder como la perrita faldera que es salvo por que la Puta Gallina coloco su mano delante.

"Oh eso es un perro que bien enseñado le puedes hacer que se siente." Dijo Nero señalando a Vernal y describiendo su papel en la serie siendo la lameculos número cuatro. "Haber perrito sit."

"Y mira quien mas está en la fiesta Quickpollas." Primer plano Mercury el plagio de Quicksilver y un gilipollas que también apretó sus dientes. "Y como no ha su lado la Puta de Pelo chicle" Primer plano Emerald sigo pensando que mataron a Cinder solo para darle protagonismo a esa Kyoka Suigetsu y al Quickpollas. "Quiero señalar que el autor de esto no es racista solo tiene una teoría conspirativa y le parece una gilipollez y considera a tus fans estúpidos porque te consideran interesante solo porque actúas contrario a lo que piensas pero eso es escritura perezosa y dos solo eres popular por que 100% de los que le gusta esta serie son unos gilipollas conformistas."

Cinder suspiro como ahora le tocaba a ella se burlaría de su corte de pelo, de que ahora le faltaba un ojo y su brazo. "Cinder ha pasado tiempo me gusta tu nuevo peinado, el vestido más conservador prefería el otro pero te sienta bien." Después de semanas viéndose al espejo lamentándose, burlas de Tyran y Watts era casi reconfortante que alguien la piropeara.

"Y…" Paso al gilipollas que es mas imbécil que el Broly de DBZ Abridged es decir primer plano Hazel "¡Dios puedes ser una puta mierda todo lo que quieras pero no arrastre a Bigby contigo que tú seas un mierda no te da derecho a coger el diseño de un gran personaje y convertir en mierda un gran personaje." Puntualizo no me refiero a Hazel lo considero otra estupidez que muestras lo conformistas que son los de esta serie o dios mío no mata a menos que sea necesario eso es lo contrario a un malo o dios es tan interesante es mi nuevo personaje favorito y eso lo escribo con sarcasmo.

"Y el Gato Cobarde de Mierdant." Primer plano Lionhearth.

"¿Nero?" Dijo Nora cuando termino de insultar a todos los presentes.

"Bravo mi brazo azul brillante y mis insultos constantes a todos vosotros no es suficiente ayuda para ti claro que siendo una estúpida entiendo que es demasiado difícil para vosotros de entender." Dijo Nero una vez más ridiculizando el nivel de inteligencia de los personajes de esa serie.

"Si, es Nero." Dijo la barbie hija de puta como esa forma de burlase de ellos cruelmente solo podía ser su primo pero siendo completamente justos no puedes decir que mi insultos no son del todo inexactos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" La pregunta vino como del pajarraco lameculos mientras observaba a los otros dos llevando armaduras similares la situación no era buena no tenían ventaja y las cosas solo empeoraron y no su clon/hijo genético no era un buen augurio.

"¿Cómo iba a desperdiciar el autor esta oportunidad?" Dijo Nero efectivamente como iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de matar a la Puta Gallina y extirpar un par de tumores de esa mierda de cáncer que es esa serie.

"Así que ellos me invitaron a la fiesta y me apunte además hay alguien que tenía muchas ganas de conocerte." Dijo aplicando el doble sentido ese día su padre le dijo que no importaba que era más importante la mierda de Ozpin o localizar a su hermana bueno señalando a la única del trió se la había traído no por aprobación sino por tirarle otro de sus errores a la cara.

Su máscara se dejando su rostro visible y su pelo negro caer mientras era observaba con sus dos iris de distinto color. "Hola, papa." Dijo La hermana de Nero saludando a su padre genético tenia curiosidad por conocerlo por desgracia para ella dependiendo de la situación no iban a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. "Estaba esperando este momento." Dijo ella hablando tanto por ella como por mí.

"¿Hija?" Dijo Yang sorprendida por la revelación que tenía una prima en un giro tan malo como hacer a la Puta Gallina la Spring Maiden por la inflaron como un puto globo.

"Luego es nuestra prima." Dios mío la hipócrita enana que es más tonta que Baby Groot sabes sumar 1+1 ahora vamos a descansar un momento, el esfuerzo mental sobrehumano que ha hecho su cerebro ha sido demasiado provocando que mi pc se sobrecaliente del esfuerzo tan sobrehumano que destruyo la barrera de la cuarta pared por un momento.

"¿Te quedan más hijos bastardos por ahí o estos son los últimos?" Pregunto Puta Gallina como ya no podía echarle en cara nada y menos teniendo dos hijos bastardos por ahí.

"Contigo nadie está hablando a sí que cierra el pico Puta Gallina hipócrita que parece un puto Jaune de fanfic de lo ridículamente inflada que esta." Dijo Nero como esa Puta Gallina solo tiene una única función en este fanfic morir como la puta que es. "Ahora vamos a hacer a lo que hemos venido."

"Si él tiene razón podemos hacerlo." Dijo Ruby como ahora podían hacerlo acabar con Cinder, llevar a los villanos ante la justicia junto a su familia sus amigos y su aliado con un traje de esperma y si en verdad se cree que Nero está ahí para ayudar y no no me da pena la eclipsa una enorme ira homicida.

"¿Por qué te incluyes?" Le pregunto Nero.

" _¿Yo tengo otra porque nadie se mueve y se quedan quietos dejando tener esta conversación?"_ Pregunto Mushu claro luego recuerdas donde estas en Mierdant un mundo escrito por un Puto Mierda llamado Miles Luna y un Gilipollas llamo Kerry Shawcross y luego este mundo es una puta mierda y como todos los animes hay que rellenar tiempo en pantalla "Porque es a lo que has venido a ayudarnos."

"Porque has venido a ayudarnos." Dijo Ruby como no podía haber otra razón para que estuviera aquí no es como si fuera un instrumento de venganza con el único propósito de matar a esos hijos de puta que odio con todo mi ser.

" _Le podrías volar la tapa de los sesos y solo habría aire ahí dentro."_ Dijo Mushu como efectivamente le podrías volar la tapa de los sesos y estaría hueca de lo pequeño que seria.

"Tú ninguno de vosotros tiene ni idea ¿verdad?" Dijo Cinder divertida de hecho por esto.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Dijo Ruby no entendiendo donde estaba la gracia.

"Oh ¿no lo sabes?" Le pregunto Cinder a Ruby mirando a Nero.

"Oh por favor adelante se lo que te gusta el sonido de tu propia voz." Dijo Nero como le cedía el honor.

"La caída de Beacon fue en parte gracias a él." Dijo Cinder señalando a Nero ganándose un ¿Qué? en las caras de varios personajes. "Él lo sabia quien era yo desde la noche que interrumpí en la CCT de Beacon, El sabía que estaba tramando algo pero no hizo nada no me denuncio simplemente se hizo a un lado y dejo que pasara." Dijo Cinder satisfecha viendo como la cara de Ruby se llenaba de dudas.

"La parte donde nos acostamos a cambio de que me callara la omites convenientemente de la historia." Dijo Nero como ellos no tenían necesidad de saber eso pero para eso estaba él, los que estaban al lado de Cinder pasaron a mirarla.

"¿Se acostaron?" Pregunto la hermana de Nero a su simbionte mientras comenzaba a experimentar ciertas sensaciones hostiles hacia Cinder.

" _Dado que tu hermano a demostrado ser un hombre de palabra hasta ahora podemos suponer que si."_ Dijo el simbionte de su hermana.

"Todas la personas que murieron por sus maquinaciones por sus planes la gente que fue herida los amigos que perdimos todo por una noche de sexo." Dijo Ren no creyendo que pudiera llegar tan lejos como para permitir que todo eso pasara solo por una noche de sexo.

"Uno no voy a sentirme mal por la muerte de gente que no conozco ni me importa eso sería un hipócrita como vosotros, dos valió completamente la pena." Dijo Nero alzando su mano a Shiro que lo dejo colgado. "Oh no, está bien esperma con piernas déjame colgado delante de todos de todos modos me das asco." Dijo Nero agradecido por qué no lo tocara recordando su transformación que fue como un eroge de Taimanin Asagui y esos fauno que mato con esos tentáculos brazos atravesándolos era imposible no imaginarse eso. "En serio me da pena el que tenga que luchar contra este tío va ser como un gato jugando con una salchicha poniéndolo todo perdido como cuando llevas semanas sin masturbarte y te sientes y con la emoción se te olvida el papel de hecho no podrían cerrar la historia dado que un fluido corporal blanco va a entrar en contacto con menores de edad."

"¿Qué no te importan? Penny, Pyrrha Jaune murieron por su culpa" Dijo Ruby como si eso no le importaba claro de toda la gente que murió solo recordaba a esos tres lo cual demuestras la hipocresía de su personaje.

" _Eh…Yo también morí."_ Dijo El Mago Albino Gilipollas de Mierdant. "Creo que a nadie le importa." Dijo Aang como a nadie le importaba un carajo que muriera.

"Oh Lo de Mierda Luna no fue culpa suya." Dijo Nero como Cinder no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de Jaune de hecho de no ser porque Nero se le apareció para matar a esa mierda genérica estereotipada de perdedor anime interpretado por el Puto Mierda Luna estaría aquí ahora mismo llorando como una perra por que mataron a la chica de la que paso de ella durante toda la serie y no se dio cuenta hasta que fue tarde que se joda y que se jodan el puto y el gilipollas. "Fue mía." Dijo Nero señalándose a sí mismo como único responsable de esa muerta bueno quede la muñeca sexual pero no es humana así que no cuenta como baja y me importa un carajo ese plagio de pinocho fusionado con Pepper.

"Ahora lo sabemos." Dijo Yang con sus ojos en rojo Nero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos no tenía una imagen precisamente buena de él pero permitir una masacre de gente que le importaba un carajo por que no conocía seamos justo a estos la gente les importa un carajo solo les importaban los dos sacos de semen que murieron en el canon y perder a Howarts.

"No quiero decir que yo lo mate." Dijo Nero admitiendo que mato a ese pedazo de mierda genérica de perdedor anime.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Nora ante la revelación.

"Que lo mate finito si encontrasteis su cuerpo descuartizado por estas." Nero hizo brotar sus garras "Y dado que ese plagio de Logan con apariencia suplantada al Dante basura del DmC." Señalando a Qrow "Se tomo la molestia fuera de pantalla de recoger la diadema de ese montón de cenizas que por cierto murió por nada, y eso lo sabemos por qué el puto y el gilipollas son clásicos de decir las cosas fuera de pantalla en entrevistas para explicar agujeros de la trama lo cual muestra que mierda de escritores son pues haría lo mismo con esa basura que por lo menos encontró utilidad siendo pienso para ratas y gusanos." Dijo Nero señalizando que Pyrrha murió por nada y por gilipollas si hubiera ido en dirección contraria a la torre abría vivido luego hubiera quedado un dragón por ahí y por supuesto los insultos a Jaune no le hicieron ninguna gracia al equipo del lameculos del Mago Albino de Mierdant.

Hubo diversas emociones las de Ren y Nora era un ceño fruncido las de Yang sus ojos rojos y Ruby quedo devastada esperaba que ahora soltara que era broma eso era todo una gran broma pesada de Nero eso era lo que quería creer en su absurda burbuja de mundo perfecto de cuanto de hadas la muy egoísta tratando siempre de imponer su visión al mundo y desde el momento en que una persona no se ajusta a tu estándar es malvada claro que por eso los héroes son todos unos hipócritas.

"¿Por qué?" Fue lo único que pregunto Ruby.

La verdad esa es una muy buena pregunta…Bueno supongo que se puede atribuir al capítulo 13 del volumen 5, eso derivo en odio contra la Puta Gallina que me llevo meterle una brutal paliza y enviarla al infierno con La Máscara, pero no lo supere estaba molesto triste me lo tome a lo personal la muerte de Cinder hasta el extremo que pase a la ira al odio entonces me di cuenta de todos los fallos de esta Puta Mierda de serie vio todos y cada uno de los errores argumentales que antes simplemente ignoraba y se convirtió en imperdonable la ira y el odio iba creciendo se expandió a los personajes cuando quise darme cuenta se había vuelto un odio completo irracional contra todo el show, los personajes viéndolos como lo que eran mierdas genéricas plagiadas negándome admitir cualquier cosa buena pero es que no lo tiene viéndolo nada mas como los que es un puta mierda inconsistente que se dedica a plagiar la ideas de otras series y colgarse la medalla como si fuera suya, y cuando quise darme cuenta era Black Manta esta serie tenia la faculta de sacar al hijo de puta depravado que tengo dentro que desea verlos morir lenta y dolorosamente a cada personaje tan depravado y podrido por el odio que he llegado al extremo de odio tonto.

P¿or que mate a Jaune? puedes darle muchos motivos quizás como The Shield cuando llego por primera vez a la WWE hice justicia le daban un tiempo ridículamente alto en pantalla quitándoselo a los demás era el favorito descarado favorecido por el nepotismo solo porque lo interpretaba el Puto Mierda Luna y hice lo contrario yo le di un trato igualitario lo trate como trataron a los mooks del White Fang y después como trataron a Cinder. Eso hipócritas celebraron su muerte, yo hice lo mismo para final de temporada mate a un personaje al que yo odiaba y se sintió bien muy bien no tanto como cuando La Máscara le arranco la cabeza a la Puta Gallina pero lo bastante cerca.

Quizás quería hacer los mismo que hace Rick demostrar que nadie es especial ni único quizás por eso establecer que ese pedazo de mierda genérica estereotipada de perdedor de anime no es especial como es puta mierda se empeña en hacerte creer hasta el extremo de que los autores de fanfics lo usan como puto centro de atención de todos sus fanfics por que no tienen huevos de utilizar OC por que tienen miedo de que los acusese de Mary Sue pues la mayoría de Jaunes de fanfcis lo son. ¡¿POR QUÉ? SIQUIERA PIENSAN QUE ES ESPECIAL NO LO ES NO ES MAS QUE UN SECUNDARIO SOBREINFLADO APLICANDO LA LÓGICA NI SIQUIERA TENDRÍA QUE ESTAR VIVO NO TIENE ENTRENAMIENTO TENDRÍA QUE HABER MUERTO HACE TIEMPO SOLO SE SALVA POR LA PUTA ARMADURA DE LA TRAMAS QUE LE PONE SU PUTO ACTOR DE VOZ! Dios hasta su semblanza recargar las aura de los demás vamos que básicamente eres el sanador y tu trabajo es ayudar a los demás para que puedan seguir luchando y lucirse mientras tú te quedas atrás para no ponerlos en ridículo y queden bien.

O quizás lo hice para darle como Deadpool a DC resaltar toda la mierda cliché que utilizaban y como utilizaron a Cinder únicamente como un personaje Hate Sink.

O quizás simplemente porque estaba interpretado por el Puto Mierda de Miles Luna y esa brutal paliza la lleve a cabo poniéndole su cara a ese mierda por qué es lo más cerca que estaré de poder hacerle daño a esa basura de guionista que piensa que una Arma de Chéjov te salva de la deux ex machina no lo hace y es escritura perezosa y hacer que un puto personaje actué contrario a cómo piensa no es hacerlo complejo claro que siendo lo que son los fans de esa puta mierda unos conformistas que piensan que eso es lo que hace un personaje interesante. El motivo de Nero.

De hecho lo gracioso de esto es que de una u otra manera igual que todo lo malo que pasa en RWBY de alguna manera es por Cinder.

"Ninguno." Dijo Nero simplemente. "Veras no tenía ningún motivo para matarlo el autor lo hizo por Nepotismo o mejor dicho igualdad de oportunidades, pero en verdad no tenía ningún motivo ni nada en particular, no era una amenaza, no era especial simplemente lo mate por nada lo cual es irónico por que también significa que el último acto heroico de plagio de Xena fue morir por nada." Nero termino eso siendo mirado con una mirada de disgusto de Hazel matando si necesidad no como él que es un villano que no mate a menos que sea necesario y solo por eso es tan interesante y les gusta a casi todos y villano sumamente interesante y complejo (Sarcasmo) hasta que se descubre que el motivo por el que está del lado de Salem que es increíblemente estúpido.

Ruby salto hacia Nero desenvainado a Crecent Rose Nero uso su propia semblanza para atraparla en un remolino y tirarla al suelo Ruby se reincorporo.

Nero desenvaino la espada del plagio de Vergil tirando la funda y agarrara en un agarre invertido. "A bailar." Dijo Nero lanzándose contra Ruby que giro su guadaña entre sus manos con Nero usado su Devil Bringer para bloquear el arma y entrar cara a cara con Ruby que retrocedió para ganar distancia.

"¡Ruby!" Dijo Barbie sabiendo tratando de ir ayudarla con Quickpollas saltando impulsado por sus botas "Hola, rubia creo que me debes una disculpa por lo de mi pierna." Yang gruño antes de comenzar a pelear contra él.

Nora trato de atacar a Cinder solo para ser interceptada por Emerald con sus armas bloqueando que bloqueo con su martillo.

Ren mientras con sus armas abrió fuego contra Cinder creyendo ver la apertura ella sin esfuerzo uso sus poderes de doncella para bloquear los impactos mientras convoco una cimitarra y cargo contra él.

Shiro miro a la hermana de Nero que le asintió sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer mientras el saltaba impulsado por la biomasa aterrizando de cuclillas enfrente de Lionheart que retrocedió ligeramente al ver esos dientes sonriéndole. **"¿Dónde está la cámara?"** Dijo con una voz profunda generada por su simbionte tocando sus cuerdas vocales para aumentar el temor y persuadirlo.

El León cobarde retrocedió activando su arma un escudo infundido con varios dust mientras disparo con Shiro genero un escudo de biomasa para protegerse. "¿Quiénes sois vosotros?" Pregunto asustado.

" **Somos los que salvaremos este mundo de la bruja y el mago que juegan con la humanidad como si fuéramos su juguetes, somos los que exterminaremos a tú especie y tú Gato Cobarde pagaras por los Hunstman que enviaste a su muerte."** Dijo Shiro como amigos de su tiempo en Mistral estaban en esa lista de desaparecidos generando dos sticks de esgrima de biomasa blanco y golpear a Lionhearth que bloqueo con su escudo. Mientras con su otra mano golpeaba al fauno león en las costillas dejando la apertura para que brotaran cuatro aguijones y golpear a Lionheart.

"Acaba con la heredera." Le dijo Puta Gallina a Vernal que como no debía tener problemas y para mantener la tapadera "No uses tus poderes no vale la pena."

Tan pronto como termino la frase alguien se aterrizo enfrente de ellas "Entonces…" La máscara de biomasa en la cara de la Hermana de Nero se formo en su cara cubriendo su rostro con su lengua babeando con anticipación ante el desafío viendo que de las dos era más fuerte. **"Juega conmigo."**

La Puta Gallina frunció el ceño no sabiendo que tan fuerte era la su recién descubierta sobrina claro que no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando Qrow aterrizo su espada sobre ella, obligándola a bloquear.

"Huir fue una cosa ¿pero esto?" Dijo el pajarraco lameculos que huyera como una cobarde a volver con sus familias de ladrones y asesinos a matar y robar a gente inocente era una cosa pero unirse a Salem era la gota que colmo vaso.

" **En realidad tú eres incluso pero que ella sabias donde estaba su campamento y que se dedicaba a matar y robar a personas que no pueden defenderse y tu pese a que un Huntsman es un defensor de la paz no moviste un dedo para detenerla hasta que descubriste que tenia a la Spring Maiden así que les dejaste matar a personas luego no eres mejor que ella."** Dijo la hermana de Nero como incluso ella era capaz de ver la hipocresía característica de su familia. Mientras era mirada por Qrow y La Puta Gallina que relajaron su agarre.

"La chica es lista lástima que no la encontraras antes." Dijo Puta Gallina.

"¿Y cuál es tu excusa?" Le echo en cara Qrow como a diferencia de él ella si podía haber ido con su hija en cuanto hubiera querido. Puta Gallina frunció el ceño mientras ella y su hermano reanudaba la lucha moviéndose de lugar.

Vernal cogió sus armas. "Sabes la tribu aun tiene a Qrow en alta estima veamos si estas a la altura de tu padre."

 **"Bueno los bandidos solo pelean con gente más débiles que ellos peleas que pueden ganar si o si y cuando vais perdiendo simplemente o escondéis bajo la falda de vuestro jefe por lo que tengo miedo de que seas tú la que no esté a mi nivel."** Dijo ella como el clan Branwen no era los únicos bandidos a los que se había enfrentado.

"Los fuertes viven los débiles mueren." Dijo Vernal poniendo como excusa el darwinismo social.

" **En esos estamos de acuerdo."** Dijo La Hermana de Nero queriendo ver de lo que era capaz una Maiden entrenada.

Weiss avanzo hacia lo único que quedo. "No deseo pelear contigo." Advirtió Hazel.

"Si estas con Salem y Cinder eres mi enemigo." Dijo La Perra Albina plagio de Asuna con su estoque preparado.

"Como quieras." Dijo Hazel desentumeciéndose el cuelo no en serio lo hizo en la serie esa bastada completamente innecesaria.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunto Aang al Mago albino gilipollas de Mierdant no es como si todas y cada una de las decisiones que ha tomado hayan sido malas (sarcasmo) _"Manten las distancias y apoya a los que lo necesiten."_

* * *

 **Ruby vs Nero**

"¿¡Cómo pudiste?!" Le pidió Rubi mientras clavaba su guadaña al suelo y comenzaba a disparar contra Nero.

"A estaba muy buena, de hecho todavía la ponía virando para Vacuo." Primera bala bloqueada en referencia a que se acostó con Cinder, "B por la salsa." Por que dejo morir a Pepper. "C era mi oportunidad." A por que se marcho dejando que el plagio de Vergil apuñalara a la Nekoemo y amputar el brazo a la Barbie para poder irse y desactivar la bomba en su cabeza, "D me importo un carajo." A por que disolvió a Bob y permitió a Cinder llegar a la bóveda "E porque podía." Porque mato a Jaune.

Ruby cambio la guadaña y salto con ella hacia atrás buscando un corte sobre Nero que convoco biomasa sin necesidad de recurrir a los brazos creando un tentáculo en su hombro Ruby lo corto con su guadaña todavía en el aire dejando la apertura para que Nero la agarrar con Devil Bringer por la cabeza y electrocutarla mientras la estampaba contra el suelo.

Nero entonces salto clavando su cuchillo en su capa andrajosa mientras usaba la semblanza de Ruby para coger velocidad descender su codo en la boca del estomago de Ruby.

Tan pronto como descendió después de golpear se transporto la posición del cuchillo y hizo de que su pierna brotaran garra antes de atravesar a Ruby con ella.

Ella gimió de dolor mientras se esforzaba por mirar a Nero "¡Yo confiaba en ti!…¡creía en ti!" Dijo como siempre creyó que había bien en Nero que pese como era en el fondo era bueno y como es una heroína mary sue ella es la buena y si están en contra de los valores clichés de la amistad, amor y heroísmo de los libros que como una nazi ella intenta imponer al mundo eres malo luego Nero se volvió malo.

"Te cuento un secreto todos se creen ser bueno de su película." Nero entonces con su pierna la alzo hacia arriba mandando a volar Ruby mientras tiraba su cuchillo que era recogido por Bob mientras hacía girar entre sus dedos la espada de Adam y atravesar a Ruby por delante y por detrás y no no va con sentido sexual.

Cuando estaba empalada entre los dos objetos ambos los sacaro y mientras Ruby descendia Nero convoco sus garras estilo Daken "Shoryudaken" Ruby cayó hacia atrás con su aura parpadeando.

" _¿Te estás ensañando con ella porque es la protagonista de esa puta mierda de show? o ¿por la excusa freudiana de que es lo que no eres tú para tu padre genético?"_ Le pregunto Mushu.

"La primera, no lo recuerdas no soy importante tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que yo." Dijo Nero aparentemente hablando solo mientras se preparaba para matar a Ruby "Bueno veamos si no importo cuando le dé un motivo para recordarme siempre como su mayor error."

Nero entonces se paro "Incluso aquí en un fanfic haterico esta canija hipócrita tiene armadura de la trama." Se quejo Nero mientras a su espalda Oscar/plagio de Aang le atacaba por la espalda Nero se viro bloqueando y lo atrapo con su Devil Bringer.

"Sabía que eras un plagio eres…El niño del anuncio del palo." Dijo cogiendo el bastón de Ozpin "Plagiar personajes anime es un cosa pero plagiar personajes de publicidad eso ya es caer muy bajo." Dijo Nero como esto ya era el colmo entonces ambos oyeron un grito y vieron un cadáver.

* * *

 **Momento antes Vernal vs Hermana de Nero**

La hermana de Nero agarro el arma de Vernal que esta le había arrojado. **"¿Me explicas el proceso por el que crees que lanzarle tu arma a un enemigo en un mundo con tiempo reacción bala es buena idea?"** Dijo La Hermana de Nero mientras aplastaba con sus manos desnudas el arma destrozándola.

Vernal agarro la única arma que le quedaba de su par y comenzó a disparar la hermana de Nero sin necesidad de bloquear uso la semblanza de Glynda para detener las balas en el aire a su alrededor.

"¿ **Este es todo el nivel de un miembro de la Tribu Branwen? me cuesta creer que mi hermano y yo procedamos de un padre de un lugar con luchadores de tan bajo nivel."** Dijo su hermana como si ella era si de débil no quería imaginar cómo eran el resto o como era su tía. Lo siguiente que hizo la hermana de Nero fue usar la semblanza Bullseye para desperdigar las balas por todos la direcciones pasando sin dar a ninguno de los combatientes que que rebotaron por diferentes ángulos hasta volver a Vernal pudo desviar una pero las balas venían todas juntas al mismo tiempo por lo que no tuvo suficiente tiempo para el resto que impactaron.

Mientras Cinder que bloqueo un ataque de Ren y lo derribo con una patada miro la escena _"¿Por qué no usa sus poderes?"_ Dijo como claramente la supuesta Spring Maiden estaba a la defensiva.

 **"Se supone que Las Maidens son poderosas ¿por qué no usas tus poderes?"**

"No los necesito para vencerte." Dijo tirando su arma contra la Herman de Nero que agarro con su mano desnuda un truco para que Vernal aprovechara para intentar golpearla con una patada momento que La Hermana de Nero jugó su carta sacando su Devil Bringer agarrándola por la pierna absorbiendo su semblanza.

" _Algo va mal."_ Dijo su simbionte _"No hay aumento de energía solo has copiado una semblanza."_

" **Porque no eres la Spring Maiden."** Dijo La Hermana de Nero y si no es la Spring Maiden no vale la pena jugar con ella. Convoco su doppelgänger que agarro a Vernal por su otra pierna aplicando sus poderes maiden para congelarla lo bastante como para que no se moviera pero lo suficiente para que no estuviera congelada del todo y comenzaron a tirar.

"¡Vernal!" Chillo Puta Gallina mientras trataba de ganar el agarre contra su hermano incapaz de encontrar una apertura se convirtió en pájaro y corrió a ayudarla con Qrow pasando su espada a una escopeta para dispararle obligandola a saltar momento que aprovecho la hermana de Nero para rematar Vernal chillo mientras era desgarrada primero fueron su entrañas que colgaban y su tía estaba justo por encima de ella con su espada preparada para golpearla La Hermana de Nero genero un brazo de biomasa en su espalda que disparo una ráfaga de sus poderes maiden a su tía de viento mandándola a volar hacia atrás mientras observo como con siguió tirando desgarrando a Vernal por la mitad su Doppelgänger despareció dejando solo la mitad del cuerpo de Vernal desgarrado de arriba abajo por la mitad con parte de sus órganos cayendo provocando que todos miraran la escena ya fuera sorprendidos o disgustados ante tanta violencia.

"Uf le ha hecho un Noob Saibot." Dijo Nero como había usado ese era el fatality

"Podía haber usado sus poderes para escapar y no lo hizo o no podía por que nunca fue la verdadera no es así Puta Gallina." Dijo Cinder mirando a Puta Gallina cuyos ojos ahora mostraba un haz de luz roja. Mientras la hermana de Nero arrojo el cuerpo de Vernal como basura y espero a su tía para tener un verdadero desafío.


	46. Chapter 46

Todas las luchas cesaron y las miradas cayeron en la Puta Gallina que ahora desplegaba las llamas de sus ojos rojas del color de su aura.

"¿Ella…es la Spring Maiden?" Dijo Lionhearth no salía de su asombro como Lionheart.

Qrow frunció el ceño como esto ponía las cosas aún más difícil no solo estaban peleando con los asociados de Salem. Tenías que sumar los agentes simbióticos y empeorando Puta Gallina era la mayor amenaza de todos.

Yang solo miro a su madre y saco conclusiones como habita tenido lugar la explicación fuera de pantalla si lo que le habían contado Qrow y Ozpin era cierto ella había matado a la anterior para tomar sus poderes.

La Hermana de Nero entonces se dio cuenta de algo **"Espera me acabo de dar cuanta eres la Spring Maiden pero…eres vieja."** Dijo La Hermana de Nero mirando las arrugas de Raven debajo de sus parpados.

"Ha dicho exactamente lo que la mayoría estábamos pensando." Dijo Nero al plagio de Aang por llamar vieja a La Puta Gallina a la cara.

Shiro de su espalda broto un aguijón y golpeo con él a Lionhearth tirando hacia abajo y salto hacia arriba.

Lionhearth cayó mirando como Shiro se dirigía hacia él pero fue agarrar por Hazel que lo tiro, en aire Shiro hizo brotar biomasa de su espalda como si fueran telas de araña arrastrando parte del suelo y en pleno aire dio la vuelta pateando eso mismo pedazo hacia Hazel que lo desvió con su mano.

La Hermana de Nero cargo contra Puta Gallina formando una espada de biomasa y ella desenvaino amabas iban a chocar la hermana desapareció y reapareció demasiado cerca para que Puta Gallina evitara que la tocara.

Mientras Shiro aterrizo donde se encontraba Nero, el brazo de La Hermana de Nero comenzó a brillar intensamente señal de que había absorbido los poderes de la Spring Maiden pues el Devil Bringer solo necesita absorber un solo fragmento para reproducir el motivo por el que Nero no pudo reproducirlo todo es que cuando toco a Cinder ella solo tenía la mitad.

La Hermana de Nero se quito vez más la parte de su simbionte que cubría su cara revelando su propio haz de luz de color rojo mientras miraba sonriendo a su tía y la biomasa se disipaba de su brazo mostrando su versión del Devil Bringer.

" _Entonces al igual que su hermano es capaz de reproducir el poder de una Maiden…Perfecto."_ Dijo Cinder como lo iba a obtener todo esta noche, sin duda era su día de suerte.

La Hermana de Nero lanzado su espada hacia el lado de Nero desapareció y reapareció a su lado. "Lleva la lucha a fuera contra la Spring Maiden." Le ordeno Shiro a la Hermana de Nero.

Yang entonces fue golpeada por Mercury mientras estaba distraída Ren y Nora corriendo hacia Weiss aprovechando la oportunidad para reagruparse. "Tenemos que ayudar a Ruby y a Oscar." Dijo Nora como Ruby estaba inconsciente a merced de Nero que tenia a Oscar atrapado.

Shiro cargo contra Hazel que lo espero con Shiro saltando Hazel se viro y trato de golpearlo con Shiro saltando a un lado y dar una media vuelta golpeando las piernas de Hazel que le hizo inclinarse levemente mientras convocaba dos aguijones dirigiéndolos contra él.

Hazel los agarro. "Bien, ¿qué harás con el resto?" Le pregunto Shiro generando dos más apuñándolo en las costillas Hazel tiro por lo aguijones lanzando con Shiro cayendo de pie acumulando biomasa en su brazo y salta golpeándolo la cara de Hazel.

Shiro junto sus dos palos de biomasa y salto en el aire juntándolos mientras los agarraba con ambas manos y los ponía hacia atrás descendiendo sobre el golpeándolo en la base de cuello. Hazel giro con su codo apuntando a Shiro que solo salto esquivándolo y cuando aterrizo una bola de fuego se dirigió hacia él lanzada por Lionhearth con Shiro concentrando biomasa para formar un escudo para bloquearla.

Mientras La Hermana de Nero y Puta Gallina estaban intercambiando golpes de espada hasta que la hoja de la biomasa y dust se rompieron la metralla del dust voló y fragmentos la de la biomasa también alcanzando a ambas.

Pero sin que Puta Gallina lo percibiera a nivel microscopio esos fragmentos que aterrizaron sobre ella era posible que no lo notara pero a nivel microscopios eso pequeños fragmento con sus dientes estaban empezando a morder puede que no hiciera daño está bien no tienen que hacerlo solo tiene que desgastar el aura poco a poco mordisco a mordisco hasta que pierda.

"Bueno ¿por dónde iba?" Dijo Nero casualmente "Ya me acuerdo." Dijo Nero tirando el baston y armando sus garrar de biomasa listas para tomar la cabeza de Ruby pero como siempre parece que el equipo RWBY tiene a algo que la salva y en este caso.

"¡Noooo!" Dijo Oscar tratando de liberarse.

La espada de Qrow descendió obligando a Nero a hacerse a un lado para bloquear momento que aprovecho para saltar a por Ruby y sacarla de ahí cuando una espada aun mas grande descendió sobre él obligándolo a soltar a Oscar para agarrarla con su Devil Bringer entonces miro a un gigantesco caballero blanco.

"Oh que detalle Elsa que me hicieras un muñeco de nieve." Dijo Nero como usando su gigantesca mano espectral aplasto la espada de caballero invocado de Weiss.

"Esta vez no será como todas en Beacon." Advirtió como no iba a perder de nuevo.

"Cuidado Perra de Hielo el mago blanco no está aquí para salvarte por falta de huevos de Puto y Gilipollas." Dijo Nero cogiendo ideas de quizás deba morir como debió morir en la historia si la deux ex machina del auto inserto de Puto Mierda Luna desangrada como un cerdo.

Nero lanzo su cuchillo con Weiss haciendo que el caballero lo desviara de un golpe con Nero esperando exactamente eso agarrando al caballero por la cabeza y reventársela como una espinilla con es caballero disolviéndose.

Nora apareció por arriba con Ren corriendo por el lado derecho de Weiss con sus armas disparando contra Nero en círculos.

Nero se rio de su hombro saliendo un tentáculo de biomasa que atrapo a Nora y la uso como escudo para bloquear las balas haciendo que Ren parara momento en que desde atrás fue alcanzado por una bola de fuego lanzada por Cinder tirando al suelo.

Weiss se dio la vuelta para saltar esquivando el ataque de Emerald con Nero tirando a Nora contra ella derribándola.

"¿No tendrías que estar ayudando a la Puta Gallina?" Le pregunto Nero mientras como intercambiaba golpes con Puta Gallina.

"Puede manejarla quizás incluso pueda debilitarla pero ella tiene más experiencia." Dijo Cinder como esto le favorecía que se agotaran mutuamente entre ellas para que ella pudiera ser la última en pie y reclamar ambos poderes.

"No lo creo mi hermana…" Lo que fuera que fuera a decir Nero fue interrumpido cuando alguien lo saco volando de allí más cerca de la puerta. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

"'¡Me llamaste hermana!" Dijo La hermana de Nero apareciendo usando la semblanza de Ruby aumentando su agarre no esperando que algo tan trivial fuera tan gratificante siendo la primera vez que oía a Nero llamarla hermana.

" _Creo que hemos perdido el foco"_ Dijo el simbionte de la hermana de Nero como no podía creer que había bajado la guardia deliberadamentesolo para esto.

"Deja de abrazarme y de cortar la tensión con un momento cómico familiar ¡esto no es Marvel!" Se quejo Nero mientras con su hermana saltaba al suelo esquivando un la ráfaga de hielo de la Puta Gallina.

"Eres ingenua y descuidada." Le dijo Puta Gallina a modo de burla.

"Oh…quizás te estaba distrayendo." Dijo su hermana como la doppelgängerde de su hermana salía de la sombra detrás de Puta Gallina haciendo que se diera la vuelta cuando la hermana de Nero estiro su mano con biomasa hacia Puta Gallina que se dio la vuelta para cortarlo. La hermana de Nero apareció delante pareciendo que iba a atacar con su brazo convertido en una cuchilla con Puta Gallina bloqueando con su hoja en diagonal pareciendo que su sobrina estaba expuesta por delante Puta Gallina cogió la espada con sus dos manos la lengua de la hermana de Nero se estiro golpeando a Raven en la cara aturdiéndola momentáneamente mientras era su hermana la agarro con su Devil Bringer y la tiro por la puerta hacia el exterior para continuar ahí la lucha.

Shiro salto hacia la posición de Nero girando sus vara a una mano antes de colocar su vara en por su mano derecha en horizontal mientras su mano izquierda quedaba libre.

"¡Esperad!" Dijo Oscar corriendo a situarse delante de Nero y Shiro. "Tenemos que trabajar juntos." Le dijo a los dos que se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a Oscar. "Ni vosotros ni nosotros queremos que Salem obtenga la reliquia y tu decías luchar por la humanidad por eso nuestra prioridad es la misma protegerla del mal unidos juntos entonces nada…." Lo que fuera a decir fue cortado con Nero golpeándolo con su Devil Bringer contra la pared.

" _Quería oír el resto."_ Se quejo Mushu.

" _Bla, bla, juntos, bla bla, poder de la amistad, bla bla bla."_ Dijo Nero como no iba a escuchar un discurso. "Era casi tan coñazo como para escuchar los discursos del Albino Gilipollas."

"¡Oz!" Dijo Qrow mientras vio la escena.

"¿Ozpin?" Dijo Lionhearth mientras miraba al chico reincorporarse siendo incapaz de creerselo.

"¿Ozpin?" Dijo Shiro mirando había sido advertido de la capacidad de Ozpin de reencarnarse.

"¡Ozpin!" Chillo Hazel estremeciendo toda la sala.

"Tenemos ganador." Dijo Nero haciendo como que se limpiaba los oídos del tremendo chillido.

Oscar entonces miro como Hazel lo miraba "¿Creíste que podrías encenderte de ¡Mi!?" Dijo Hazel aunque dado que lleva una veinte minutos delante de tus propias narices y le pagaste el viaje a Mistral yo diría que sí.

" _¿Qué está haciendo?"Pregunto Mushu no entendiendo cual era el punto._

"Arrancándose la chaqueta con las manos desnudas" Dijo Nero tal como lo veía.

" _Eso es increíblemente estúpido."_ Dijo Mushu como quitándosela normal ahorraría más tiempo ahorra más tiempo.

"Pagara por lo que hiciste." Dijo sacando cuatro cristales de dust de elemento rayo. "Morirás una y otra y otra vez." clavándoselo en la venas de los antebrazos.

"Se está inyectado Dust." Dijo Ren mirando incrédulo mientras se recuperaba.

"¿Alguien más piensa Bane?" Dijo Nero completamente aburrido no viendo su transformación para tanto y dos una vez más resaltando el plagio de RWBY como era incapaz de sacar algo original.

" _Siendo justos Bane es un maestro del ajedrez y estratega que derroto a Batman este es gilipollas."_ Dijo Mushu como comparar un personaje como Bane con esa basura era un insulto.

Hazel entonces miro a Oscar "¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunto Oscar. _"¡Corre!"_

"¿Ozpin está aquí? Dijo Cinder sorprendida por este hecho.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunto la puta de pelo chicle a la que por suerte no voy a tener que aguantar por que deje esta puta mierda de show.

"Asegúrate de que Ruby se mantenga con vida cuando vuelva abriremos la cámara." Dijo mirando su manga como la oportunidad se le había presentado en bandeja de conseguir el poder de tres maidens mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Ruby en ese momento recupero la consciencia y vio todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor el cuerpo de Vernal partido en dos tirado en el suelo Hazel dirigirse hacia Oscar y Nero y extraño hombre de blanco en la puerta y.

"¡Cinder!" Ruby usando su semblanza se lanzo a por ella con Cinder haciendo aparecer su cimitarra.

Ruby hizo girar su guadaña en un corto diagonal con Cinder desvaneciéndose en la nada estando caminando hacia la puerta pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Emerald comenzó a disparar contra ella.

Cinder continuo pero Weiss Nora y Ren se cruzaron en su camino. "No vas a ninguna parte." Dijo Weiss.

Cinder solo sonrió convocando una cimitarra en llamas y se lanzo al ataque.

Ruby vio como Cinder se dirigió a ellos y teniendo un flasback activo sus Eyes Ex Machina emitiendo una luz blanca hasta que fue noqueada por Emerald que vio a Cinder de rodillas llevándose su mano a la garganta mientras la sangre no paraba de brotar de ella pero ni Ren, Nora o Weiss tenían sangre en sus armas solo vio un cuchillo.

Y el responsable con su mano estirada habiendo usado la semblaza de Glynda combina con la Bullseye para que el cuchillo pasara por el cuello de Cinder que miro a Nero. "Llegue a sentir algo por ti." Confeso Nero no hubo burla o ironia era la única muerte después de los X de la que se arrepentía pero es lo que eran ambos y eso es lo que le atraía el uno del otro. Mientras todo se oscurecía y Cinder caía inerte al suelo.

"¡Nooooooooooooo!" Chillo Emerald viendo a su maestra morir.


	47. Chapter 47

**Y ahora que Cinder se ha ido…"¡No queda nada! Nada más que odio irracional insano. Afortunadamente su muerte me abrió los ojos y pude le ver lo que antes era incapaz de ver lo mierda que era esa puta basura de show.**

* * *

Emerald miro en shock el cuerpo de Cinder desplomándose en el suelo mientras caía sobre sus rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras Ruby miro a Nero preguntándose de qué lado estaba antes de que Emerald con furia se alzara mirándolo.

Mientras Qrow cubría a Oscar hasta que algo salto sobre él con una patada haciendo que Qrow bloqueara con su espada la pierna de Shiro que hizo brotar un tentáculo que se anclo en el pecho de Qrow y lanzarlo lejos con Shiro persiguiéndole dejando a Oscar solo delante de Hazel. "Tu sangre no manchara mis manos muchacho si no las suya."

Cuando iba a aterrizar un golpe sobre él recibió disparos por parte de Ren momento que aprovecho Oscar para ganar distancia. "¡Puedes correr pero no esconderte!"

"El necesita un adulto." Dijo Nero viéndolo huir.

" _El ya tiene uno dentro de él."_ Dijo Mushu en referencia como El Mago Incompetente Gilipollas de Remnant había llevado la pederastia a un nuevo nivel siendo este un plagio del Avatar junto con Las Maidens.

"Ahora todo tiene sentido ¡quiere follarse a Ruby!" Dijo Nero negando con la cabeza como la pederastia del Mago Gilipollas de Remnant parecía no tener límites.

Entonces Nero miro su cuerpo que estaba en llamas con Cinder delante de él con su brazo extendido a él sorprendente dado que Nero la mato.

 _"De frente."_ Dijo Mushu como Emerald puede proyectar ilusiones en las mentes pero no tiene ni idea de que en esa cabeza hay dos con Nero usando la semblanza de Adam utilizando la espada de la que me olvide que llevaba en el capitulo anterior pasando a través de Emerald cortándole el brazo que miro en shock.

Emerald se llevo la mano a su brazo cercenado y entre lágrimas y rabia miro a Nero. "Lo sé a mí también me dan ganas de llorar la cambiaron por ti solo porque a esos conformistas de mierda que ven esta serie les resultas interesante porque no era mala solo un persona que ha sufrido básicamente eres la reencarnación física del tercer mundo de África."

"¡Cállate!" Dijo Emerald lanzando la hoz de su arma con cadena hacia Nero que la agarro y envolvió su en su brazo trayendo a Emerald hacia a él agarrándola por el cuello con su Devil Bringer absorbiendo su semblanza. "Sabes nunca he tenido puta idea de que te ven pelo de chicle eres tan chicle como Cinder eres un cliché, te uniste a los malo solo porque te recogió de la calle, eso es tan original no se ha hecho a no espera Haku, Kimmimaro, Kara de Las Tortugas Ninja." Lo cierto es que tanto fanático de esta puta de pelo chicle consiguieron hacer que la odiara incluso antes de volverme un hater completo.

Nero la lanzo con semejante fuerza que llego al techo mientras convocaba una lanza de biomasa tirándola.

La lanza fue pateada por Quickpollas hacia un lado que aterrizo y miro a Nero sonriendo orgulloso de si mismo "Colega tengo una semblanza llamada Bullseye por una razón como él y Deadshot yo nunca fallo." La lanza reboto contras la pared atravesando a Emerald por la cabeza quedo empelada pero aun viva por el aura pero el que pesara más que la lanza solo hizo que se deslizara por el ella mientras descendía poco a poco lentamente hasta que parpadeo y se deslizo por ella cayendo su cuerpo al suelo blando partiendo articulaciones en proceso.

Mercury salta con su pierna solo para ser bloqueado por Ruby y hecho a un lado por el martillo de Nora.

"¡Lo sabía!" Dijo Ruby como no se equivocaba que todo esto fue un acto de su primo para ayudarlos. "Sabía que eres bueno."

"Ruby." Dijo Nero causando que Ruby lo mirara con Nero realizando un corte horizontal con la espada del plagio de Vergil.

Ruby cayó al suelo mientras se llevaba su mano al ojo derecho que había perdido al ser cortado con la sangre saliendo hacia abajo. "Eres una puta hipócrita." Dijo en relación a su estupidez y él como el hecho de que había celebrado que acababa de matar a dos personas demostrando que efectivamente Ruby era un hipócrita.

"Te molesto el que ella matara a Pyrrha." Dijo señalando a Cinder. "Pero estabas dispuesta a ignorar que yo mate al Mierda y celebraste que mate a dos personas." Dijo Nero resaltando la hipocresía Ruby pero si estaba dispuesto a matar a Cinder la única persona fuera de los X por lo que sintió algo ¿Cómo esperaba ella salir con vida?"

Nero descendió su espada para cobrarse a la primera víctima del equipo estereotipado anime solo para ser bloqueado por Qrow. "Vaya diría que te importo pero solo estas aquí para salvarla a ella siempre ella."

"¿Por eso viniste aquí? ¿Por eso quieres matar a Ruby? ¿Todo esto para que tu papi te haga caso?" Dijo Qrow mientras presionaba más la espada con las hojas brillando al rojo con ambos saltando hacia atrás.

"No hago esto por ti pero por increíble que parezca tengo una parte de mi con un poco de sentimiento filial hacia a ti que cree que, quizás solo quizás si hubiera recibido solo un poco de amor humano de mi padre." Dijo Nero si tan solo una vez recibiera algo del amor que Qrow tiene por Ruby y Yang.

"Si tan solo por una vez hubieras estado en mi vida cuando te necesitaba." Dijo en referencia como Qrow siempre aparecía para salvar a la barbie y la canija pero a él no.

"Pero así son las cosas y no siento más que frio desprecio, te odio **papi**." Dijo Nero la última parte haciendo su voz más oscura con el simbionte.

Y se lanzaba contra Qrow con ambos chocando espadas.

* * *

 **Afuera de Haven**

 _"En el mundo se encuentra no cometerás homicidio, no darás falso testimonio, no has de engañar, no robarás, no codiciarás la mujer de tu prójimo, ¡Todos estos son mentiras! una mera ilusión nada más. Ellos no quieren ser asesinados, no quieren ser robados. Usando las mentiras gemelas de la justicia y la moralidad, los débiles se esfuerzan por protegerse a sí mismos. Pero la primera verdad es que los fuertes devoran a los débiles. Así que déjenos alimentarnos, de la gente su riqueza y poder."_ **\- Charles zi Brittania** (Code Geass) Plano cuerpo completo de Puta Gallina.

" _Dave. E Smalley dijo "Supervivencia del más apto es la ley eterna de la naturaleza." Pero el más apto raramente es el más fuerte los más aptos son los dotados con la capacidad para la adaptación, la habilidad para aceptar lo inevitable y adaptarse a lo ineludible, de armonizar con las condiciones existentes o cambiantes."_ **– Lex Luthor** (Forever Evil) Plano cuerpo completo de La Hermana de Nero.

La Puta Gallina estaba mirando a su sobrina en su traje simbiótico podía sentirlo su sed de sangre llegaba a ella bajo esa máscara simbiótica sonriendo por la emoción ante la expectación de un desafío la posibilidad de morir, matar solo uno saldría de aquí con vida.

" **Me gustan tus ojos, no son como los míos son completamente rojos veo ese rojo que me recuerda a la sangre y me recuerda lo cálida que es por eso cuando te mate me los comeré."** Dijo deseando ver a que sabían unos ojos puramente rojos y a que sabia su sangre era la gemela de su padre por lo tanto su sangre era la misma que la de él sentía curiosidad por su sabor.

"¿Crees que me asustas con esa palabrería poniendo esa voz y con esa cosa que llevas puesta?" Dijo La Puta Gallina mirando a su sobrina en su traje simbiontico.

" **No estoy tratando de asustarte solo estaba diciendo que me gustan tus ojos y lo que te espera si pierdes claro que estarás muerta así que no te importara."** Dijo La Hermana de Nero como le gustaban tanto que quería probarlos literalmente.

"Sabes…sobrina." Dijo La Puta Gallina retrasando la última palabra. "Te veo muy segura de ti misma pero eso solo nace de tu ignorancia no comprendes a lo que te estás enfrentando puede que al igual que tu hermano hayas absorbido los poderes de una maiden pero careces de la experiencia, la misma experiencia que yo poseo por eso no comprendes que te estás enfrentando a algo muy superior a ti." Dijo La Puta Gallina con la ironía de no saber que su sobrina tenía el poder de tres maidens y media pero también diciendo que no sabía de lo que era capaz Salem.

 **"Puede que tengas razón no obtente si se una cosa la causa de tu derrota."** Dijo señalando a La Puta Gallina. " **La autocomplacencia,** **te acurrucaste en tu cuna de poder en esa jungla, la líder de un clan de bandidos atacando y matando con tu sequito a aldeanos débiles o Grimms solo disputado aquellas luchas que podías ganar."** Dijo es una definición perfecta de la vida de Raven de hecho lejos de ser mejor peleadora tendría que ser una mierda oxidada.

"Por supuesto que si por que iba a pelear una batalla perdida eso es ser inteligente." Dijo ella dando una excusa patética.

" **No es demostrar tu complacencia, ¿de qué sirve ser tan fuerte si no hay nadie que pueda desafiarte? Al no haber nadie que pueda desafiarte pierdes la necesidad de mejor te conformas con lo que sabes creyendo que es suficiente pero yo supere esa debilidad de la propia naturaleza. Los fuertes cuando se vuelven fuertes caen en la autocomplacencia ya es la derrota, vives en un mundo donde no hay dificultades y cuando aparece algo que altera tu mundo eres incapaz de enfrentar esa dificultad, porque eres incapaz de adaptarte al cambio."** Cazo practico Samurai Jack pasa 50 años perseguido por cazarecompenzas, asesinos, demonios y Aku luchando día tras día mejorando su técnica ya de por si depurada, Gohan en la saga de Bú cuando pelea contra Dabra no puede vencerlo por que en esos 7 años estuvo estudiando dejando la lucha a un lado.

"¿Has terminado?" Le pregunto Puta Gallina.

 **"¡Sí!"** Dijo mirando a su tía que estaba preparada para desenvainar.

La Puta Gallina en un movimiento con su espada desenvainando con La Hermana de Nero colocando su Devil Bringer parando el ataque la hoja de detuvo en sus garras y presiono rompiendo la espada.

La Hermana de Nero convoco sus aguijones y apunto a Puta Gallina que usos sus poderes para generar un pico d hielo y usarlo como trampolín para saltar hacia arriba y caer a su espalda y cerrar la distancia colocando su mano delante cargar con un rayo.

El rayo impacto cuando una explosión pero no había nada solo biomasa cuando bajo sus ojos vio la hermana de Nero inclinada hacia atrás como si estuviera en jugando al limbo con su torso denudo y sus ojos brillando sonriendo.

La Puta Gallina rodo para coger rápido la tsuba de su espada cargando una nueva espada de Dust la hermana de agarro biomasa dándole la forma de una Claymore mientras la armadura volvía a cubrirla y se daba la vuelta con ambas intercambiando golpes rápidos de espada.

Siguieron intercambiando golpes mientras las hojas volvían a partirse con los fragmentos de la espada de dust de La Puta Gallina y la biomasa de la Hermana de Nero intercambiándose impactando en ambas.

"¡Si esto es divertido!" Dijo La Hermana de Nero satisfecha al final su tía estaba siendo un oponente mas digna de lo que esperaba y entonces de sus brazos genero dos claymores convocando cuatro aguijones.

" _Pensaba que iba a ganar pero me pregunto si podrá matarme antes de que su aura se agote."_ Pensó La Hermana de Nero.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Mientras La Hermana de Nero y Puta Gallina estaban intercambiando golpes de espada hasta que la hoja de la biomasa y dust se rompieron la metralla del dust voló y fragmentos la de la biomasa también alcanzando a ambas.

Pero sin que Puta Gallina lo percibiera a nivel microscopio esos fragmentos que aterrizaron sobre ella era posible que no lo notara pero a nivel microscopios eso pequeños fragmento con sus dientes estaban empezando a morder puede que no hiciera daño está bien no tienen que hacerlo solo tiene que desgastar el aura poco a poco mordisco a mordisco hasta que pierda.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Del mismo modo que ese el primer intercambio los fragmentos de biomasa que habían llegado a Raven como los otros comenzaron a morderla a nivel microscópico como un cáncer una célula que se niega a morir que generan más células y cuando su aura se agote ella habrá perdido tanto el combate como la razón poco a poco el cuerpo de la Puta Gallina será incapaz de "adaptarse." deteriorándolo hasta que finalmente sucumba y muera.

" _Mi ventaja en que tengo más experiencia con los poderes esa será lo que decida esta batalla."_ Pensó La Puta Gallina como aún tenía que volver dentro y si todavía tenía que enfrentar a la maiden de Salem tenía que acabar rápido por lo que no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar sus habilidades tenia que acabar rapido pensó ignorando por completo que ya había perdido.

La Hermana apunto con sus aguijones con Puta Gallina bloqueando rompiéndose la hoja y la punta de los aguijones La Gallina saca otra con la que bloquear mientras bloqueaba las hojas de biomasa que se dirigieron a ella rompiéndose siendo salpicada por más biomasa.

Raven salto envuelta por una esfera azul de rayos y hielo mirando a su sobrina.

La Hermana de Nero lanzo una de su claymores con Raven bloqueándola con La Hermana de Nero se transporto en una luz roja agarrando mientras con su mano izquierda decencia la otra sobre Raven que bloqueo colocando su katana en horizontal y rápidamente bloqueo el corte horizontal de la otra mano de La Hermana de Nero.

La Hermana de Nero lanza una de sus claymore suavemente como el que tira una bola suave dejando a Raven confundía pensando que planeaba transportarse solo para que La Hermana de Nero aprovechara ese momento para golpearla con el brazo espectral de su devil bringer.

El puño impacto en La Puta Gallina que estiro su mano derecha y disparo un rayo contra la Hermana de Nero dándole de lleno mandándola a volar a la CCT de Haven mientras La Puta Gallina caía e impactaba contra el suelo.

La Puta Gallina cayó pero se reincorporo tras el impacto y con su mano preparada para coger su espada mientras La Hermana de Nero solo la miraba mientras se reía. "Que divertido bueno subamos el nivel." Dijo la hermana de Nero el motivo por el que Nero y ella pueden usar dos semblanzas a la vez es por lo simbiontes en este caso tiene el poder de tres maiden y medio lo que le permite combinarlos todos con semblanzas amplificando sus poderes como muy pronto descubriría Raven.

Puta Gallina se preparo mientras numerosos glifos aparecieron por todo el patio de la escuela ella los reconoció los glifos con el logo de un copo de nieve. "¿La semblanzas de los Schnee?" Dijo La Puta Gallina que se lanzoe lanzo a por ella no queriendo darle tiempo de invocar lo que sea que pretendiera invocar pero de la sombra de La Hermana de Nero surgió enfrentada su doppelgänger que le bloqueo el camino.

La Puta Gallina partió por la mitad horizontalmente al doppelgänger llegando hasta La Hermana de Nero pero antes de que pudiera llegar algo la mando hacia atrás sin necesidad de tocarla "¿Qué?" Dijo no sabiendo lo que estaba pasando solo para quedar mas sorprendida al ver a la responsable creyendo quien estaba a su lado Glynda Goodwitch pero era completamente blanca como una invocación Schnee.

Entonces todo el campo quedo cubierto de varios avatares todos completamente blancos siendo un ejército de lacayos obedientes a su invocadora había solo grimms había humanos, animales, faunos la mayoría de lo que La Hermana de Nero había matado estaba presente incluido Adam Taurus.

"Para ser alguien que presume de su fuerza es bastante patético que dejes que los demás te hagan el trabajo sucio." Dijo La Puta Gallina viendo insultante que los convocara para luchar por ella.

"Todo lo contrario los considero trofeos y prueba de mi poder." Dijo La Hermana de Nero antes de extender a la invocación que estaba a su lado siendo la de Glynda como La Puta Gallina se había sorprendido de que hubiera podido matarla.

"En cualquier caso eres muy descuidada cada invocación drena tu aura dejándote más debilitada solo tengo que matarlos hasta llegar hasta ti." Dijo desenvainando su espada para matar a un fauno que empuñaba un hacha desvaneciéndose.

"Si eso es lo que piensas mátalos a todos y ven a por mí." Dijo La Hermana de Nero como eso solo serviría para que se degastara más.

Un lobo salto a por la Puta Gallina con ella pateándolo, el avatar de un Hunstman usando dos katanas ataco a Raven que bloqueo con su espada y entonces las tsubas de las catana que tenían froma de cañon apuntaron a Raven y comenzaron a disparar contra ella obligándola a saltar en diagonal.

Donde la invocación de un grimm jabalí rodo hacia ella en una rueda con La Puta Gallina lanzando una bola de fuego para matarlo.

Un Huntman alto con dos guanteletes descendió sobre ella con sus brazos en alto, La Puta Gallina salto con un mortal hacia atrás convocando un pilar de hielo usándolo como trampolín para partirlo por la mitad.

Mientras más invocaciones la atacaban La Puta Gallina prendió fuego a su espada usando sus poderes de plagio de avatar y imitando el Getsuga Tenshō barrio a diez del mapa.

Un fauno con cuerno de rinoceronte y de gran tamaño cargo contra solo para que La Puta Gallina lanzara una ráfaga de hielo congelándolo.

Y lo siguiente que se encontró fue "Incluso niños." Dijo viendo a varios niños rodeándola completamente desarmados.

"¿Eso te molesta?" Dijo La Hermana de Nero no entendía de que se sorprendia"Exactamente ¿Qué crees que pasa cuando atacas una aldea?" Le pregunto dado que cuando La Puta Gallina y su sequito de patéticos seguidores ataban un lugar dejaban a sus gentes en la miseria y a merced de los Grimms.

Se cumplen las reglas el fuerte vive los débiles mueres." Sin piedad La Puta Gallina convoco un torrente de llamas haciendo que las invocaciones de los niños fueran consumidas por estas. "¿Pensabas que ese truco me podría a fin de cuentas no son personas solo invocaciones."

La Hermana de Nero solo rio "Pongamos esa creencia a prueba."

Los siguiente que ataco a La Puta Gallina fueron dos aguijones que chocaron con su espada el siguiente oponente hizo que La Puta Gallina abierta su boca "¡Maldito monstruo!" Dijo viendo una invocación de Vernal atacándola.

" _Monstruo ¿eh?"_ La Hermana de Nero reflexiono sobre esas palabras.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Ese día mientras torturaba a una mujer indefensa hasta una muerte lenta y dolorosa por lo que me había hecho hacer, ese día cuando me di cuenta de que había matado a mi única y verdadera familia y me di cuenta de que mi propia existencia era una aberración y maldecía mi vida con todo mi ser, convertido en un ser lleno de rencor y odio me jure encontrar a mis creadores y matarlos para que conocieran su final a manos del monstruo que ellos habían creado solo para asegurarme de que nunca más hubiera otro como yo en este mundo." Dijo Nero soltando la mayoría de sus emociones que solo se guardaba para sí mismo.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

" _Supongo que tú y yo somos los únicos que somos capaces de comprendernos hermano."_ Dijo para sí misma una vez que lo devorara se acabaría la soledad se acabaría el vacio solo él lo entendería siendo uno cuando lo devorara ambos felices de ser uno siendo lo que ahora eran sus invocaciones pensó mirando las invocaciones que había realizado ahora eran como ella armas unidas con un solo objetivo. "¿Cuál es el problema? son solo invocaciones."

Mientras se enfrentaba a la copia de Vernal, la invocación de Adam salto con su espada desenvainado chocando con La Puta Gallina mientras la invocación de Vernal comenzó a disparar contra ella aplicando fuerza extra plagio avatar La Puta Gallina desvió a Adam mientras con su manos desnudas paro los disparos de Vernal.

Mientras a su espalda varias cartas volaron hacia ella procedentes de un Huntsman claramente siendo una copia descarada de Tubalcain Alhambra de Hellsing lo que la obligo a La Puta Gallina a agitar su mano convocando sus poderes de viento para ralentizar las cartas.

Adam agito su espada en un corte horizontal lo que obligo a La Puta Gallina a convertirse su forma de pájaro para reducir el ángulo de corte.

Cambiando a su forma humana uso a Adam como trampolín y convocar un pilar de hielo y usarlo como trampolín para cortar la invocación de Adam que se disipo en la nada.

Mas beowolf se lanzaron sobre ella La Puta Gallina se preparo para cortarlas cuando para su sorpresa explotaron cerca de ella.

Cuando la explosión se produjo no había más que humo y escombros mientras un pájaro voló hacia arriba cambiando a su forma humana comenzando desatar rayos contras las invocaciones.

Entonces La Puta Gallina vio como el arma de Vernal volaba hacia ella concentrando su aura el armo reboto volviendo a su dueña todo ello bajo la mirada de La Puta Gallina. "¡No eres ella!" Dijo La Puta Gallina iba a disparar un rayo cuando una lluvia de escombros voló hacia ella derribándola siendo cortesía de la invocación de Glynda que habia aprovechado los fragmento y los impactos de los rayos para usarlos contra La Puta Gallina que cayó al suelo.

Repitiendo el movimiento lanzo más trozos del suelo destruidos contras La Puta Gallina que simplemente usos llamas para reducirlos a cenizas y no pudieran ser usados en su contra.

De la llamas surgió Vernal con su arma cruzada chocando espadas una vez más con La Puta Gallina que con un rodillazo la mando a volar contra el suelo **"¿Te duele golpear a tu segunda al mando?"** Le pregunto La Hermana de Nero.

 **"Porque no te importo sacrificarla."** La Puta Gallina solo la miro con furia. "¡Basta!" Dijo Puta Gallina desplegando una ráfaga de viento que mando a volar a varias invocaciones y corrió hacia la hermana de Nero con Glynda saltando del piso de la CCT apareciendo delante de ella.

La Puta Gallina disparo un rayo con Glynda convocando un glifo purpura frenando el ataque y ese mismo glifo se dividió en tras gragmentos volando hacia La Puta Gallina que salto hacia atrás para esquivarlos mientras estos se dirigían al cielo que se nublo sobre La Puta Gallina.

De esa nubes varias escharchas de hielo fueron disparadas contra La Puta Gallina que simplemente abrió sus palmas repitiendo el cirtuclo azul con los fragmentos de hielo pasando a flotar a su alrededor. Ella los lanzo contra la invocación de plagio de McGonagall que usando su telequinesis para los fragmentos solo para que La Puta Gallina los recuperar formando una espada katana de hielo cortando a la invocación por la mitad.

Delante de ella con un aura purpura rodeo a Glynda que disparo al cielo mientras arriba de la Puta Gallinael cielo se oscurecía y fragmentos de hielo iban a caer sobre ella la puta convoco de nuevo su esferas azul destruyendo los fragmentos y cargo con su espada con velocidad mejorada partiendo la invocación de plagio del McGonagall por la mitad cambiando a su forma de pájaro volo hacia su sobrina para que una lluvia de cartas se dirigiera hacia ella con el cazador plagiado de Tubalcain Alhambra apareciendo a su espalda solo para que La Puta Gallina desatar un torrente de llamas para acabar con él y sus cartas pero noto algo raro al ver su aura por un momento parpadear.

" **¿Algo va mal?** " Dijo una voz familiar como La Hermana de Nero descendió del piso de la torre donde estaba para estar a uno centímetros de La Puta Gallina **"¿O es que empiezas a cansarte?"**

La Puta Gallina salto descendiendo su espada sobre La Hermana de Nero que paro su ataque con las manos desnudas **"Cuando pones tanta fuerza en el golpe de tu espada es fácil de leer."** Dijo con burla dándole lecciones a una veterana como ella como si fuera una novata.

"¿Te atreves a darme lecciones?" La Hermana de Nero convoco biomasa de su estomago que lanzo contra La Puta Gallina que bloqueo con su espada en horizontal retrocediendo quedando una vez más frente a su sobrina mientras comenzaba a ser rodeada por sus invocaciones. "Presumías de que eras fuerte pero convocas a otros que luchen por ti mientras te mantienes al margen como una cobarde." Dijo sin darse cuenta de la ironía de sus palabras.

 **"Lo que te molesta…"** La Puta Gallina volvió a atacar aprovechando la distracción de su sobrina con la provocación que no se movió ni un milímetro.

La Puta Gallina hundió su espada para atravesarla pero en su lugar atravesó el pecho la invocación de Vernal **"Es que ahora yo tengo un perrito y tu no."** Dijo La Hermana de Nero mientras de su vientre frotaba biomasa y la tiraba contra La Puta Gallina que coloco su espada en frente en horizontal para bloquear separándose con La Hermana desconvocando las semblanzas restantes que se desvanecieron.

 **"Pero yo solo necesito una."** El suelo bajo los pies de Raven tembló cuando una invocación de grimm serpiente apareció del suelo obligando a La Puta Gallina saltar saliendo del rango y en el aire vio como la serpiente se comía a su invocadora.

La serpiente miro a la Puta Gallina cuando mientras comenzó a ser envuelta en biomasa completa de la cabeza a la cola del simbionte de La Hermana de Nero. "¿Qué?" Dijo ella no entendiendo lo que acababa de ver cuando un torrente de llamas salió de su boca impactando en la Puta Gallina.

" **Intenta cortarme ¿ahora?"** Dijo La serpiente con la voz de la Hermana de Nero desde dentro de la Serpiente.

La Puta Gallina hundió su espada apuntando a la cabeza. **"Es inútil esta biomasa es parte de mí y mi aura la protege no puedes atravesarla con algo tan débil como tus hojas de dust."** Dijo dando La Hermana de Nero mientras golpeaba a la Puta Gallina con su velocidad mejorada con parte de su cola de serpiente mandándola a volar.

"Simplemente tengo que cortarte para llegar hasta a ti." Dijo la Puta Gallina convocando fragmentos de hielo en sus manos formando un gran katana de hielo gigante y hundirla sobre dos manos sobre la serpiente que fue partida por la mitad de arriba a abajo.

Dejando solo visible a La Hermana de Nero desnuda con sus pies adheridos al suelo con Raven capturando su cara disparando un rayo que impacto en su cara mandándola a volar viendo como parpadeaba su aura blanca.

"La semblanza de los Schenne consume mucha aura todas esas innovaciones no hicieron más que debilitarte masticaste más de lo que podías manejar y ahora la naturaleza seguirá su curso." Dijo La Puta Gallina victoriosa del enfrentamiento mientras decapitaba a la hermana de Nero.

La cabeza cayó al suelo con La Puta Gallina solo mirando el cuerpo inerte de su sobrina solo miro el cuerpo de su sobrina desvanecerse "Desvane…" Cuando se dio la vuelta a tiempo para bloquear vio una invocación de Vernal atacara con sus cuchillas con la Puta Gallina preparada para detener la hoja con su espada cuando se disipo la invocación y un brazo espectral la toco en la cara disparándole un relámpago mandándola a volar con su aura parpadeando La Puta Gallina vio a su sobrina de pie con su traje simbiótico.

 **"El camuflaje el medio de defensa natural de las presas desarrollaron para eludir a sus depredadores, pero con el tiempo algunos depredadores pudieron desarrollar contra medidas otros buscaron otras presas, lo que encontraron presas más fuerte se vieron obligado a luchar para sobrevivir y los fuertes que no hicieron nada pese a su fuerza murieron de hambre."** Dijo La Hermana de Nero volviéndose invisible y reapareciendo.

"Que le hiciste a mi aura." Dijo como no debería estar tan dañada como para que rompiera el escudo.

 **"Tú del mismo modo fuiste incapaz de adaptarte cuando apareció algo en ti que desestabilizo tu ambiente."** Dijo la Hermana de Nero como había sellado su victoria desde el principio.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Dijo La Puta Gallina no entendiendo mientras se levantaba La Hermana de Nero estiro los brazos recuperando toda la biomasa segregada del simbionte de cuando se combino con la serpiente el resto la usaría mas tarde.

" **Mientras peleábamos y tu destrozabas mis hojas, mis aguijones esos fragmento cayeron en tu cuerpo a nivel microscopio hice que comenzaran a devorarte por supuesto a penas lo notaste pero ellos poco a poco a florecer como un cáncer iban residiendo en tu cuerpo aumentado y luego bueno te puse una doble trampa, mi aura es de color rojo"** Dijo en relación a su doppelgänger fue muy fácil un poco de biomasa con semblanza eléctrica para hacerla brillar y la invocación de Vernal para la apertura.

" **Ya hora terminamos."** La Hermana de Nero estiro su mano y algo paso a La Puta Gallina se vio obligada a caer de rodillas mientras sentía como si algo moviera su cuerpo por dentro siendo La Hermana de Nero usando la semblanza de Glynda se le ocurrió la idea que si las maiden podían manipular los elementos y ella levitar objetos podía combinarlas para controlar la sangre. La Puta Gallina cambio a su forma de pájaro mientras trataba inútilmente de liberarse o mover siendo incapaz. "Yo lo llamo Sangre Control." Un consejo si Puto Miles Luna y Gilipollas Keery Shawcross leen esto si vas a plagiar a Avatar para la regla del cool copia lo más chulo que desde mi punto de vista es el sangre control.

"Podemos manipular los elementos pero a ninguna se lo ocurrió la brillante idea de manipular el agua prefiriendo el hielo ignorando esto claro que es muy fácil cuando lo combinas con la semblanza de Glynda Goodwitch y esa forma me facilita las cosas menos sangre que controlar." Dijo en referencia a su forma de pájaro como al tener menos sangre tenía un mejor control

La Puta Gallina cambio a forma humana pero La Hermana de Nero la tenia completamente dominada a su merced mientras podía percibir la biomasa en la puta Gallina decidió aplicar mas con su brazo estirado hizo brotar una cuchilla que se estiro atravesando el hombro de La Puta Gallina ya era hora mentalmente en su interior movilizo la biomasa hacia sus a sus brazos, los brazos de la Puta Gallina comenzaron a temblar agitarse mientras La Hermana de Nero los hizo explotar como Ermac a Jax en Mortal Kombat IX usando la combinación entre sangre control y la semblanza de Glynda.

La Puta Gallian cayó al suelo chillando de dolor mientras la sangre brotaba de sus brazos ahora inexistentes mientras ella trataba de moverlo inútilmente faltando estos y pateaba con sus piernas desesperar, gracioso verdad toda la vida huyendo por temor a morir a manos de Salem y la termina matando una creación humana es bastante irónico pero aun no ha muerto.

La Hermana de Nero agarro el pelo de su tía y la biomasa desaparecía de su cuerpo y pasaba a Puta Gallina por el hueco de sus brazos dentro de su cuerpo desapareciendo pasando a estar en el interior de la Puta Gallina mientras la hermana de Nero le decía mentalmente a su simbionte que la concentrar en la cabeza de su tía.

La cabeza de La Puta Gallina se nicho y su cráneo comenzó distorsionarse horriblemente mientras de sus ojos nariz y boca comenzó a brotar sangre mientras parte de la biomasa envolvía sus ojos impidiéndole ver y oír nada.

Fue una sensación horrible sintió como la biomasa rompía usos desgarraba órganos trozos de cerebro todo sintiéndolo a través de su cráneo mientras lentamente sentía la falta de oxigeno siendo incapaz de respirar mientras seguía oyen el crujido de sus huesos y el liquido de la biomasa acumulándose en ella desplazándose entrando en el tejido y expandiéndolo hasta reventarlo no podía hacer nada salvo patalear como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

La biomasa siguió expidiéndose deformando horriblemente el cráneo con su mandíbula inferíos contorsionándose horriblemente a la derecha la inferior a la izquierda hasta que ambas se partieron sus mejilla izquierda se hinco y la parte derecha de su cráneo la biomasa quería salir por la fuerza de la cabeza de La Puta Gallina.

Finalmente la cabeza no aguanto más y la biomasa se abrió camino explotando la cabeza de La Puta Gallina con trozos de cráneo sesos y dientes volando salpicando a La Hermana de Nero.

La Hermana de Nero miro los restos de su pelo en su mano derecha que salió sin dificultad y luego el cuerpo sin cabeza de La Puta Gallina desplomándose en el suelo de espaldas donde de su cuello brotaba sangre quedando algo de pelo en la mano de La Hermana de Nero el cuerpo sin cabeza cayó de espaldas mientras un chorro de sangre salió la biomsa envolvió de nuevo dándole su armadura d y en su manos soltó los restos de cabello y en su otra mano miro dos bultos que la biomasa penetro de nuevo en su cuerpo y dejando descubiertos y sacados lo ojos de la Puta Gallina con nervio óptico incluido.

Ella los miro antes de coger uno por la cornea y meterlo dentro de su boca con el nervio óptico colgando por fuera **"Mmhp delicioso...por cierto."** Dijo mientras como si fuera un espagueti metía dentro de su boca el nervio óptico **"¿Quién eres tú?"** Dijo mientras miraba con su ojo azul a la nekoemo.


End file.
